Tan solo fragmentos
by Gina LD
Summary: Los secretos siempre han nublado a la familia de Danny, alimentándose día a día como una bola de nieve que crece cada vez más. El asteroide se llevará algunos pero traerá nuevos, mucho más difíciles de contener. Los halfas deberán enfrentar grandes dificultades de parte de los dos mundos en su búsqueda por la felicidad. Pompous Pep.
1. Héroe Caido

Hola a todos, debido a que hay pocos Fics de Pompous Pep + MPREG y aún menos en español, esta es mi contribución. Primero, aclaremos unas cosas:

 **1, Línea temporal:** La temporalidad en DP puede ser confusa y debo dar el crédito de la que usaré a la gran Myaibou y su fic Ghost in the Closet (un genial DxS si saben inglés deberían leerlo XD). Como sabemos, Danny tenía 14 cuando obtuvo sus poderes, supondremos que recién cumplía años –agosto– y que estaba iniciando el curso escolar. De septiembre a diciembre, tendremos todos los episodios de Mystery Meat a The Fright Before Christmas. En enero ocurriría Secret Weapons, continuando con la temporada a lo largo del semestre, hasta mayo-junio donde ubicaría Masters of All Time. Aparecen dos vacaciones de verano (Reality Trip y The Wild Claw) así que para Phantom Planet, Danny ya tendría 16 años y las clases apenas iban iniciando.

 **2, Advertencias:** La pareja será Pompous Pep, es decir **Vlad/Danny** , iremos lento pues llevará mucho transformarles de archienemigos a amantes. Poco a poco iré justificando cómo la biología fantasma funciona para explicar el **Mpreg** , cosa que no veremos sino hasta muy avanzada la historia.

 **3, Será largo.** Tengo muchas cosas en mente para esta historia aunque aún no decido si pondré todas, por el momento tengo considerado tres fragmentos. Si no has decido huir a estas alturas… espero que disfrutes este viaje que comenzará durante Phantom Planet (de hecho los primeros 3 capítulos serán el episodio) pero NO se revelará la identidad de Danny al mundo.

 **4, Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Danny Phantom son propiedad de Butch Hartman.

* * *

 **.-.**

 **"TAN SOLO FRAGMENTOS"**

 **.-.**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN.**

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 1: Héroe caído.**

.-.-.

Nunca había querido meditar mucho en cómo se sentía respecto al programa de clonación de Vlad, después de destruir el laboratorio Danny encontró más sencillo simplemente no pensar más en ello. Sin embargo, ver de nuevo a la pequeña clon despertó en él una necesidad de proteger que era incluso mayor de lo que sentía hacia Sam o incluso hacia Jazz. Aunque el muchacho no tomó conciencia de eso sino hasta que estuvo a punto de perderla, hasta que vio a Danielle casi derretirse en ectoplasma. En consecuencia, se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo por no hacer un buen trabajo en cuidarla y fuera o no fuera cierto, sentía que era culpa suya.

De primeras, nadie notó algún cambio en él. Quizás porque luego de dos años guardando un secreto tan grande, Danny se había convertido en un experto mentiroso, aunque en realidad fue de mucha ayuda que ese año Jazz haya iniciado la universidad y por lo tanto ya no había nadie que psicoanalizara cada uno de sus gestos. Gracias a una bien planeada coincidencia, en ese mismo tiempo aparecieron los Masters Blasters y tras cada pelea, Danny se daba cuenta de que no era tan fuerte como presumía ser. Se sentía vencido. Sam y Tucker, como los geniales amigos que siempre han sido, trataron de animarle con pequeñas acciones sin mencionar abiertamente lo preocupados que estaban; se los agradecía mucho pero él había llegado a su límite. Todo este tumulto de emociones hizo tomar decisiones apresuradas sin meditar en las consecuencias, o al menos no de forma adecuada. Ese día Jazz estaba en casa por el fin de semana y sus padres estaban contando lo que ocurrió en el desfile de los Masters Blasters, mientras tanto la mente de Danny estaba divagando sin prestar atención hasta que escuchó a Sam mencionar sus poderes. Sus _inútiles_ poderes.

"Podrías dejar de hablar de mi poderes, por favor. No me han causado más que problemas últimamente…" dijo Danny con enfado a la joven gótica cuyos ojos violetas parpadearon con sorpresa. Continuó con un toque de tristeza en su voz, "pienso que estaríamos mejor sin ellos."

Sus tres aliados intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación pero ninguno dijo nada por la presencia de los padres Fenton en el lugar. Danny posó sus ojos azules en el portal a medio desmantelar, la máquina que le dio su energía espectral, algo que después de dos años era tan parte de sí que no recordaba bien lo que se sentía no tenerlos. Estaba tan acostumbrado al pequeño punto frio en su pecho, a sus sentidos agudizados, a su fuerza aumentada, pero… ¿De que servía todo eso? Si había mejores y más eficaces caza fantasmas, él ya no era necesario. Entonces porqué seguía teniendo esas habilidades.

"Esta cosa me dio poderes…" Danny meditó, ahora que al fin estaban solos en el laboratorio. "Qué tal si…"

"¿Danny, en qué estás pensando?" interrumpió Jazz, había reclamo en su voz. Como si estuviese hablando blasfemias o algo, Sam y Tucker no dijeron nada pero ellos eran sus amigos por algo, Danny podía leer que sabían lo que pretendía hacer, así que decidió hacerles ver.

"Nombren una razón para mantener mis poderes." Dijo retador y ellos no pudieron encontrar ninguna. Al menos ninguna que desde el punto de Danny fuera válida. El arresto de sus padres fue una buena distracción, Jazz y los demás estaban tan aturdidos que no pudieron detener a Danny en programar el portal. Sería la tercera vez que estaría entrando en el portal, gracias a aquel evento con Dessire sabía en qué estado estaba el portal cuando le dio sus poderes así que lo único que tenía que hacer era colocar los indicadores de la misma forma. Si entrando humano salía como fantasma entonces tenía que hacerlo al contrario.

"Eres un héroe Danny." Sam gritó en un último intento por detenerle.

No, él no era ningún héroe, Danny era tan solo un chico raro con poderes extraños. Basta de eso, basta de no encajar con los humanos ni con fantasmas. Basta de llevar tantas responsabilidades en sus hombros. Sin más dio un par de pasos hacia el portal. Esta vez no era un accidente. Sabía que el portal podría matarle, así que como un último adiós miró hacia sus amigos y hermana.

"Perdóneme, chicos" murmuró y con decisión presionó el botón.

Ya esperaba el ruido de la electricidad y el dolor que conllevaba recibir miles de voltios de ecto-energia atravesar su cuerpo. Lo que no esperaba fue esa la sensación de ser desgarrado desde el interior, como si algo le fuera arrancado y tan pronto como comenzó se acabó. Danny dio un par de pasos temblorosos fuera del humeante portal, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, su visión era borrosa, los sonidos eran opacos y… tenía un doloroso vacío en el corazón. Vagamente escuchó a Sam hablándole, preguntándole como estaba, como se sentía. Y solo había una palabra para describir sus sentimientos en ese momento.

"Humano."

Y con eso, dejó que la inconsciencia le envolviera.

.-.-.

Valerie se sentía confundida con su reciente descubrimiento, no entendía cómo era posible que alguien fuera humano y al mismo tiempo fuera fantasma. Era impensable, sin embargo ella conocía a _dos híbridos_. Recordó que cuando realizó investigación sobre ecto-biología ella descubrió varias locas teorías de los expertos en fantasmas. Una las teorías más extrañas, decía que así como existen los seres de carbono existen los seres de ectoplasma, los cuales cuentan con su propia secuencia de genes y su propias características que les definían. ¿Se relacionaba eso con la existencia de los híbridos? ¿Era acaso como cruzar un caballo y un burro? ¿Eran los híbridos la cruza genética entre un humano y un fantasma?

" _Si se destruye la mitad fantasma, la mitad humana se destruirá también."_

" _¿…realmente tomarías parte en destruir a un humano?"_

¿Qué tal si ella ya había colaborado en la destrucción de algún otro hibrido? De algún otro humano. Sentía miedo de esa posibilidad y comenzó a preguntarse si Danny Phantom era un hibrido también. Es decir, su supuesto parentesco con la chica fantasma debía ser por algo. Tal vez era algo de familia. Valerie necesitaba asegurarse de que Phantom fuera _solo_ un fantasma pues de lo contrario tendría que olvidarse de su objetivo de destruirle. También se pensó qué pasaría si era alguien que conocía. Valerie sabía que sólo había una forma de averiguarlo: necesitaba encararle. Claro que entonces Phantom dejó de aparecer.

Era frustrante, casi un mes había pasado desde el ultimo avistamiento de Phantom (ella no era la que contaba, los periodistas llevaban la cuenta). Mientras volaba de vuelta a casa después de otra búsqueda inútil, su escáner vibró haciéndole saber que un fantasma estaba cerca. Cualquiera fuera el caso ella era una caza fantasma, era su trabajo ir a investigar; miró el dispositivo y este le guio hasta un callejón cerca del mercado, extrañamente los Masters Blasters aún no aparecían. Aterrizó y examinó el lugar sin encontrar nada, sin embargo su escáner continuaba señalando una presencia espectral justo donde estaba parada.

"¿Valerie?" una vocecita le hizo girar la mirada hacia el contenedor de basura, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a una niña de cabello negro revuelto y ojos azules celestes.

"¿Dani Phantom, que haces en Amity?" preguntó Valerie, de nuevo corroboró que los Masters Blasters no estén cerca. "Vlad sigue tras de ti ¿no? Es peligroso venir aquí."

"Sí, es que quería encontrar a Danny," se explicó la pequeña híbrida, entonces se escuchó el muy audible gruñido del estómago de la niña, quien se sonrojó avergonzada.

"Mejor vayamos a un lugar seguro." dijo la caza fantasmas.

Es así como acabó llevándola a su departamento, aprovechando que su padre no estaría ese día. Había muchas preguntas en su mente y no pensaba desaprovechar esta oportunidad para interrogar a los primos Phantom. Curiosamente todo el camino Valerie podía escuchar el gruñido del estómago de la niña. _Es verdad_ , se recordó, _también es humana y vive en las calles, debe tener hambre_. Algo en el corazón de Valerie se derritió y en cuanto llegó ofreció algo de comer a la mitad fantasma. Vaya que tenía un apetito voraz, Valerie no estaba familiarizada con niños pero esta chiquilla de unos 11 años comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en días. Ese pensamiento le enfado ¿Dónde estaba Phantom y por qué no estaba cuidando de la niña?

"Gracias," dijo la híbrida mientras comía. "Con los Masters Blasters rondando no puedo usar mis poderes porque me detectaría su escáner. Así que no he podido conseguir comida."

"No es nada." Valerie dejó pasar de momento la insinuación de que la niña usaba sus poderes para robar comida. "Dani ¿Por qué no acudiste a Phantom en primer lugar?"

"Él ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí." Danielle comenzó su explicación. "El portal Fenton está destruido y el único otro es el de Vlad. Use un portal natural para venir aquí para escapar de alguien que me seguía pero se cerró, no puedo volver. Además, no quiero molestar a Danny. Es algo complicado."

"De acuerdo, pero eventualmente tendrás que explicarme más." Valerie trató de una forma más directa. "No tienes que contestar esto pero ¿acaso Phantom es como tú y Vlad?

"¿Qué?" Dani se vio extremadamente sorprendida y cuando pudo recurarse soltó carcajadas fingidas. "Oh Valerie, ¿De dónde se sacaste esa idea tan tonta?"

La niña reía con nerviosismo, sus ojos azules se desviaron por la habitación. Valeria rio internamente, sólo con sus gesto Dani confirmó sus sospechas. Danny Phantom era un hibrido, entonces… ¿Cuál era su identidad humana? Tal vez con las palabras adecuadas pueda sacarle esa información a Danielle. Debía jugar muy bien sus cartas.

"¿Que harás ahora?" preguntó Valerie con genuina curiosidad.

"Necesito encontrar un portal natural para regresar a la zona fantasma." Respondió Dani, interrumpiendo su comida para mirar al suelo con tristeza. "No puedo ir con Danny. De cualquier forma, justo como están las cosas ahora no creo que pueda ayudarme. No puedo quedarme más tiempo en el mundo humano, no puedo conseguir comida sin exponerme a que me descubra Vlad. Como fantasma eso no es necesario, por eso debo regresar lo más pronto posible."

"No sé qué habrá pasado con Phantom…" Valerie dijo con tono consolador, esta niña era como libro abierto, podía ver lo mucho que la desaparición de su primo le afectaba. "Dani, quiero que sepas que mi casa está abierta para ti cuando lo necesites. En fin, ¿Quieres darte un baño? Puedo prestarte ropa… te quedaran grandes pero será algo… si quieres también puedes dormir en mi habitación."

Antes de que pueda añadir algo más Valerie sintió a la niña saltar y darle un gran abrazo de agradecimiento, el rostro de la niña pareció iluminarse con la oferta. Pasaron juntas el resto del día, Danielle aprendió a usar la lavadora y se vio muy fascinada en la cocina sobre todo cuando hicieron unos panqueques. Conforme más convivía con ella, Valerie incluso parecía olvidarse de que esta chica también era mitad fantasma, le recordaba a una niña pequeña, su inocencia y la forma tan abierta de expresar sus emociones eran incluso tiernas, como si emocionalmente no tuviera más de tres años.

"¿Por curiosidad, tu nombre cambia cuando eres humana?" preguntó Valerie mientras ambas disfrutaban de un té helado, "Es decir, Vlad es Masters y Plasmius, ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"No, yo soy diferente a los otros halfas." Su mirada se entristeció. "No tengo identidad como humana."

"¿Halfas?" no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Así es como nos dicen los fantasmas. Una mala abreviación de mitad fantasma mitad humano, _half_ - _a_. Ya que ni Danny ni Vlad se han quejado al respecto, el término permanece." Explicó y fue así cómo sin quererlo, Danielle aseguró que su primo era también un hibrido humano-fantasma. Era suficiente información por ahora, por lo que Valerie decidió no indagar más por el momento. Resultó curioso que Dani se refería a Vlad siempre por su nombre, evitando especificar el apellido porque a fin de cuentas eran uno solo… entonces cuando ella decía _Danny_ tenía que ser por la misma razón.

Phantom era humano. Una alarma sonó en su cabeza.

Su nombre era Danny. Otra alarma.

El que Danielle lo estuviera buscando en Amity Park significaba que el muchacho fantasma residía en la cuidad cuando era humano. ¿Cuántos adolescentes en la cuidad compartían el nombre Danny? Ella conocía al menos a uno, pero Danny Fenton era totalmente lo contrario de lo que el odioso de Phantom era. No podía ser ese Danny. Ignorando las alarmas que sonaban en su mente tratando se señalarle lo obvio descartó la idea.

.-.-.

 _Lo que faltaba,_ pensó Vlad mientras se sobaba las sienes con irritación. Un gran asteroide se dirigía a la tierra y los países juntaban su tecnología para tratar de destruirlo o al menos desviarlo. Estaban muy desesperados e incluso uno de los directivos de la NASA se comunicó directamente con él para pedir la colaboración de DLAV Company al ser uno de los líderes en tecnología, pero él realmente no tenía humor para lidiar con esto, suficientes crisis enfrentaba con sus varios de sus planes para conquistar la Zona Fantasma que fueron retrasados gracias a cierto adolescente entrometido. No necesitaba que la amenaza del fin del mundo se sumara.

"Se tuvo primer avistamiento hace poco más de un mes, señor Masters." Dijo la persona cuyo nombre Vlad no se había tomado la molestia de aprender. "Todos los cálculos indican lo mismo… su trayectoria fue trazada una y otra vez por los expertos. Impactará con el planeta, dada la velocidad que lleva," el hombre continuo. "Calculamos que solo nos quedan doce días para el impacto. Se están haciendo los últimos preparativos solo entonces se informará a la población. Habrá histeria."

"Y será mayor si dejan pasar más tiempo," aprovechando que era una conversación telefónica Vlad se dio el lujo de rodar los ojos. "Confirmaré mi colaboración mañana."

Sin esperar más colgó el teléfono. No le gustaba que DLAV Company se involucrara porque sabía que los esfuerzos de los humanos estaban destinados a fracasar. Con lo pobre y obsoleta que era la tecnología de los humanos, incluso Skulker tenía mejores armas que las grandes potencias humanas. Eso en parte porque el ectoplasma es más poderoso que cualquier otro combustible conocido por el hombre. Y hablando del cazador, Vlad sintió su presencia en el momento en que este atravesó el portal, así que no se sorprendió de verle aparecer frente a él.

"Así que es cierto" el cazador obviamente había escuchado su conversación. "Dicen que es un asteroide que vino de Saturno, ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu _proyecto_ que estalló?"

"Tal parece." respondió.

"La última vez que pasó algo similar la especie con mayor población de la tierra fue eliminada hasta la extinción." comentó Skulker sonando fastidiado.

"En ese caso es bueno no ser parte de esa especie." El otro bromeó un poco, Skulker arqueó una ceja no era la primera vez que Vlad se segregaba de los humanos, una característica que no compartía con el único otro halfa que existía, Vlad continuó. "Dejaré que los inútiles humanos traten y cuando fracasen entonces intervendré, tal vez pueda sacar provecho de la situación."

"A veces eres demasiado engreído, Plasmius" observó el fantasma ante lo cual Vlad frunció el ceño.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿pudiste hacer algo respecto a la situación de Daniel?" inquirió el millonario y Skulker dudó por un momento en cómo explicar la situación sin recibir la ira de Vlad.

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer por él, Plasmius." Dijo por fin. "Su núcleo está tan dormido que sólo un choque directo le hará reactivarse, sin mencionar que no puedo trabajar con tu trio de lacayos humanos pisándome los talones. Además el gusano ya no se acerca a las peleas, no he logrado tenerlo a solas." Al ver que el hibrido tan solo resopló con molestia, el cazador supuso que había pasado lo peor, Vlad lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que esperaba o tal vez realmente estaba trabajando en el asunto del asteroide, como fuera… tomó aire para armarse de valor y habló de nuevo. "Ya que estamos dando malas noticias, déjame decirte que tu hija escapó al mundo humano de nuevo."

"¿Qué?" los ojos azules se tornaron rojos y Skulker tuvo que esquivar el rayo de ectoplasma purpura que salió de ellos, el mitad fantasma estaba tan enfadado que incluso sus colmillos estaban extendidos pese estar en su forma humana. "Creí ordenarte que no le dejes salir de la Zona Fantasma."

"No soy niñera de nadie, Vlad" el cazador rió divertido por la reacción del halfa. "Si yo fuera tu dejaría de lado a ese par de mocosos y me concentraría en evitar ser aplastado por un asteroide."

"Oh créeme, ya estoy trabajando en un plan al respecto." El millonario dio un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarse y ocultar sus rasgos espectrales que habían salido a la luz gracias a su ira, miró a Skulker de forma amenazante. "Si sabes lo que te conviene, cazarás a esa niña y la tirarás de vuelta a la Zona Fantasma, porque si al debilitarse comienza a desestabilizarse de nuevo te convertiré en ectoplasma ¿entendido?"

"Ah bien," el cazador sabía que debía estar asustado pero luego de tantos años, no le temía tanto a Vlad porque pese a que ninguno de los dos lo aceptara, eran algo cercano a amigos. Suspiró y arriesgándose a otro ataque de ira preguntó: "¿Qué hay de Phantom?"

"Déjame a Daniel a mí."

El cazador no dijo más y volviéndose invisible atravesó el cuarto para ir en busca de su presa. Vlad sentía la ira seguir haciendo ebullición en su interior. Danielle era lo único que quedaba de su gran proyecto de clonación en su búsqueda de un hijo perfecto, una inversión no sólo monetaria sino de tiempo y esfuerzo; que aunque no resultó ser como esperaba pues se desestabilizaba con rapidez si pasaba mucho tiempo en el mundo humano, representaba un avance en sus experimentos que tal vez después de que haya librado el asunto del asteroide pueda retomar. Después de todo era su más grande sueño. Tener un hijo que sea como él. Un halfa.

.-.-.

Al principio su falta de poderes fue bienvenido, el problema que enfrentaba ahora Danny era que aun con el portal Fenton descompuesto, los fantasmas seguían llegando y atacaban Amity Park siempre cuando él podía verlos, como diciendo ¿Harás algo? Como si estuvieran burlándose, cosa que pronto se volvió tan fastidioso como lo era tener que mirar el mechón blanco en su cabello. Un recordatorio físico de lo que había perdido. A pesar de eso Danny trataba de ser optimista, recordándose que ahora cuando los ataques ocurrían, él y sus amigos terminaban entre la multitud que evacuaba y no entre lo que tenían que enfrentarse al peligro. Al fin estaban fuera de la línea de fuego. Que más daba si Vlad abusaba de los ciudadanos de Amity Park, los beneficios eran mayores. Al menos eso era de lo que se trataba de convencer hasta que Sam le reclamó.

" _Cuando tenías tus poderes, sabía que estábamos protegidos del mal…"_

Hasta cierto punto, Sam estaba en lo cierto cuando le llamó egoísta, pues no le importó qué consecuencias tendría la desaparición de Phantom en el pueblo, egoístamente sólo quería que _su_ familia estuviera segura y no fallarles de nuevo. Pero parecía que al renunciar a sus poderes fue justo lo que hizo. Les falló.

" _Me sorprende que después de todo puedas simplemente hacerte a un lado."_

Las palabras de su amiga tocaron un nervio en él, daba gracias que ni Sam ni Tucker le buscaran al día siguiente por que no sabría cómo enfrentar sus miradas de decepción. Sí, ellos ya no se molestaban en ocultárselo. Al llegar a su casillero un poster de los Masters Blasters estaba pegado y sus sentimientos se transformaron en rabia, arrancando el poster lo hizo trizas, desean más que nada poder volverlos cenizas con ectoplasma. Escuchó el ruido de Lunch Lady, al girarse vio a la furiosa fantasma atacar a sus compañeros. Se sentía impotente pues aunque quiso dar un paso hacia la batalla su cuerpo simplemente no tenía la energía para eso. La fantasma le sujetó y le gruñó, como si esperara que él hiciera algo. Vaya, hasta sus enemigos estaban decepcionados de él.

"¿Quién crees que eres, Fenton?" Dash se mofó "¿Danny Phantom?"

La burla del bravucón le hirió más de lo que podría describir. No, él no era Danny Phantom, ese tan aclamado héroe que siempre ponía el bienestar de los demás antes que el propio. Ya no sentía que pueda dar la talla, aunque de forma milagrosa sus poderes volvieran, el ya no era el mismo. Al llegar después de clases escuchó a sus padres literalmente llorando la pérdida de su querido portal. Luego de la explosión sus padres dedicaron cada día a tratar de reconstruirlo pero ahora, un mes después habían declarado perdido su más grande invento. Subió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, estando a solas dejó que el peso de sus errores le aplastara y se dio el lujo de soltar unas silenciosas lágrimas hasta que se quedó dormido. Despertó horas más tarde cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación, al sentarse se topó con Jazz.

"¡Hola hermanito!" la muchacha pelirroja saludó alegremente. "Vine este fin de semana porque a partir de la otra semana tendré exámenes importantes."

"Que bien," Danny trató de reír con ella sin mucho éxito, Jazz entró y tomó asiento junto a él en la cama.

"¿Cómo la llevas?" la aspirante a psicóloga preguntó. "¿La vida de humano ordinario aún no te ha matado del aburrimiento?"

"Es un mal chiste, Jazz." Bufó negando con la cabeza. "Lo ordinario será aburrido pero es más segura."

"Ambos sabemos que ni tú crees eso," dijo ella, Danny odiaba no poder mentirle a Jazz, odiaba que ella fuera cada vez mejor para leerle.

"No necesito que me des psicoterapia." Se defendió mientras la rabia dentro de sí comenzaba a crecer. "Sam ya me reclamó lo suficiente por lo egoísta que fui, por lo decepcionada que esta de mí por dejar de jugar al superhéroe. Podrían dejar de echármelo en cara."

"Sé que te cuesta verlo ahora, Danny." Hablo Jazz con dulzura, "Eres especial y podrías…"

" _Era_ , usa el tiempo pasado, por favor." Sus puños se cerraron tratando de retener sus emociones en control. "Ya no soy esa persona."

"Los poderes fantasma no eran lo que te convertían en héroe, Danny." Ella le sonrió. "Ahora levántate. Nosotros ya cenamos, ven y come algo."

Con eso su hermana salió de la habitación. Danny se levantó con pesar, aún no estaba convencido de que Jazz tuviera razón pero al menos intentaría dejar de lamentarse por sus errores, lo hecho estaba hecho. El portal fue destruido, nada le devolvería sus poderes. Lo mejor sería seguir adelante, tal vez comenzar a practicar el uso de la tecnología Fenton. Bajó a la sala y vio a su familia intentando ver la televisión: Jazz leía, su padre lloriqueaba y su madre le consolaba.

"Interrumpimos este programa para dar un anuncio urgente…"

Las lecciones que la vida enseña no siempre son placenteras. No, tachen eso… _nunca_ es placentero recibir una lección de parte del destino. Muchas veces podía sentirse como si fuera el fin del mundo, como si una gran roca quiera aplastarte, sólo que en el caso de Danny eso era literal. La tierra tenía los días contados.

"Una semana… úsenla sabiamente."

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Así arranca esta historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo. Como dije, los primeros tres capítulos será básicamente canon, espero no les desespere (tanto). He escrito varios capítulos, así que habrá actualizaciones regulares, con forme los vaya editando.

Para los que leyeron "Milagros de Vida" esto ocurrió en los 6 años antes del nacimiento de David Phantom.

Wow! Me pareció interesante e inspirador que mientras revisaba este capítulo estuvieran pasando un especial sobre asteroides en la televisión. Según History Channel, si un cuerpo del tamaño de Des-asteroide se dirigiera a la tierra, podría no ser detectado sino a tan solo meses del impacto y alentaban la creación de un plan de contingencia. Sentí escalofríos con la coincidencia.

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT: 29-11-15: Corregí algunos erros de ortografía entre otras cosillas XD.


	2. Las mentiras comienzan a caer

Notas: Ryan Horris es un personaje de mi creación, no se alerten no tendrá mucha participación.

En fin, como había dicho en este capítulo seguiré Phantom Planet, pero cambiaré algunas escenas. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 2: Las mentiras comienzan a caer.**

.-.-.

Tal y como era de esperarse, el primer día después de la revelación hubo histeria colectiva. El planeta entero se detuvo, las clases se suspendieron y casi nadie iba al trabajo. Se dijo a la población que había un plan de contingencia preparado para salvar a la tierra, según comentaron los científicos. Más rápido de lo que se imaginó ya estaban listos unos cohetes que serían lanzados con la intención de desviar el curso del _Des-asteroide_ , como los medios le llamaban. El lanzamiento fue un evento televisado a nivel mundial, así como lo fue su fracaso. Lo que causó aún más histeria. Aquel fue llamado el Día Siete de la cuenta regresiva.

"Allí se va nuestra inversión" murmuró para sí mismo Ryan Horris al tiempo que apagaba la televisión, escuchó un golpe en la puerta y cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con su jefe.

"Buenos días, Masters. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Aparte cantarme Te lo dije, ellos fallarían?" Preguntó con voz cargada de sarcasmo.

"Eso también." Vlad rió un poco, luego colocó un sobre en el escritorio del abogado. "Haré algo para salvar la tierra, pero es radical y por seguridad quiero que revises estos papeles, asegúrate que no haya ningún hueco legal."

Los ojos azules del abogado se llenaron de sorpresa ver lo que tenía en sus manos, en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para el millonario nunca le había querido hacer caso respecto a preparar un testamento. Como si la muerte no fuera algo que preocupara al hombre, pero ahora… ¿Qué caso tenía? El asteroide los destruiría a todos. Debió decirlo en voz alta pues cuando miró hacia Vlad, los ojos azules se volvieron rojos por unos segundos. Ryan lo ignoró, como lo había hecho por años.

"Sé que sabes. Y quiero oír tus teorías." Ante las palabras del millonario, por primera vez desde que vio aquel anillo de luz surcar el cuerpo de su jefe, Ryan temió por su vida. Rápidamente se percató que Vlad no estaba enfadado así que Ryan soltó un fuerte suspiró y decidió afrontar las cosas con la verdad.

"Amity Pack, me dio la respuesta. ¿Fantasma, eh?" preguntó, Vlad le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ryan se sintió un poco más tranquilo y retomó la forma casual de hablarle a su jefe. "Me brincaré la parte en la que yo pido explicaciones y tú te niegas. Analicemos las opciones. A: tu plan funciona y todos felices; B: Fallas y el planeta se destruye… ¿Por qué hacer esto ahora?"

"Porque hay una opción C: Alguien encuentra una solución mejor…" el millonario dijo con seriedad. "En cuyo, tengo cosas valiosas que solo puedo confiarle a una persona."

.-.-.

Hubo un shock mundial cuando Vlad Plasmius reveló su plan. La sola idea de la existencia de _fantasmas_ aterraba a muchos pero sus condiciones fueron aceptadas. Él no había querido dar información sobre sí y la especulación general decía que era un fantasma con poder de personificar a los humanos. Jack Fenton, sabía que en realidad era un humano que se volvió fantasma. ¿Cómo? No estaba seguro. Extrañamente se le asignó a él, acompañar al futuro dominante del mundo en un viaje a las cercanías del asteroide para _explorar el terreno_ , o al menos era lo que Plasmius dijo que harían. El viaje fue por demás incómodo y silencioso hasta Jack habló.

"¿Cómo puedes tomar al mundo cautivo, Vladdy? Después de la buena fortuna que has tenido." Dijo, los ojos rojos del fantasma se posaron en él y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina, era muy difícil relacionar al Vlad que tenía junto a él con el que compartió cuarto hace ya dos decenios.

"¿Buena fortuna?" La voz de Vlad era fría y rencorosa. "Me infectaste con ADN fantasma, robaste al amor de mi vida ¿Y le dices buena fortuna?"

 _ADN fantasma_ … al escuchar eso, Jack tuvo una revelación. El accidente con el proto-portal, debió haber hecho un cambio tan profundo en el cuerpo de Vlad que le hizo fantasma. O al menos parte fantasma. Un momento después escuchó a Vlad murmurar sobre algo llamado "ectorenium" por del comunicador. No sabía que tenía que ver el ectorenium o porqué Vlad no lograría hacer intangible el asteroide, sólo entendía el plan de Vlad había fallado. En caso que la tierra no fuera vaporizada sería perseguido, cazado y quizás hasta destruido por haber amenazado a la tierra.

"¿No darías la espalda a un viejo amigo, verdad?" Vlad usaba la mejor de sus sonrisas pero esta vez Jack frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. ¿En serio pensaba que después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos le ayudaría? Después de todas las mentiras, de las amenazas y burlas hacia él, hacia su familia.

"A un amigo, no. A ti, sí." Dijo con firmeza y movió el cohete en dirección contraria de regreso a la Tierra dejando a Vlad en el espacio, después de todo siendo fantasma el vacío no era un problema, seguro se las arreglaría. Lo último que le llegó antes de apagar el comunicador fue la voz de Vlad quebrándose pronunciando su nombre con desesperación. Y fue difícil recordarse que todo era falsedad. Corría el Día Cinco de la cuenta regresiva. La esperanza se iba apagando con cada hora.

.-.-.

A solas en el laboratorio, Danny analizó varias veces las imágenes y grabaciones de voz del cohete Fenton. El plan de Plasmius falló. _Ectorenium,_ era de lo que estaba compuesto el asteroide, en palabras de Vlad ningún fantasma podía _tocarlo_. Entonces habría que evitarlo, atravesarlo… en cuando la idea vino a su mente reunió a su equipo para contarles. Si no podían hacer al asteroide intangible, entonces volverían a la Tierra intangible. Aún tenía en posesión el Infi-mapa así que llegar a la Zona fantasma fue fácil. Poco después Danny estaba rodeado de fantasmas, el Spectro-Spider quebrándose a su alrededor ante los rayos de ectoplasma. Gritó pensando que sentiría mucho dolor, que le quemarían hasta convertirle en cenizas.

El impacto de los rayos fue directo sobre una parte de su ser que creía inexistente: su núcleo espectral. Cerró los ojos entregándose por completo al frio que le iba llenando, creciendo en su interior de forma familiar. Oh si, ellos acaban de hacer el peor error de sus existencias. Sus poderes volvieron y lanzó el Ghostly Wail contra ellos. Su poder más grande. En parte porque los dejaría a todos fuera de combate y en parte porque necesitaba sentir de nuevo su energía ectoplásmica en su máxima expresión. Sus amigos también estuvieron felices de volver a verle como fantasma. Como siempre Frosbite estuvo feliz de tenerle en el FarFrozen y escuchó la historia de Danny con paciencia.

"Lo cierto es, Gran Phantom que nunca los perdiste." Comentó el fantasma yeti, sin darle tiempo a Danny de responder, cambió el tema. "Sobre el Ectorenium tenemos un poco de información." Frosbite les guio a la biblioteca y sacó un libro para ayudarse con su explicación. "Una de las pocas sustancias anti-fantasma naturales con cualidades duales. En grandes cantidades puede un arma devastadora pero en pequeñas proporciones puede incluso maximizar los poderes de ectoplasma."

"Por eso Vlad estudiaba ese asteroide," Dijo Tucker. "Parte de sus planes de dominar la Zona Fantasma."

"Probablemente." Frosbite asintió y sonrió a Danny. "Tu plan puede funcionar Gran Phantom, pero siendo el asteroide tan grande necesitarás una gran cantidad de energía ectoplásmica para neutralizar sus efectos. Amablemente te ofrezco mis ejércitos pero necesitarás _muchísimo_ más para que esto funcione."

"Creo que necesitaré el Infi-mapa por un tiempo más, Frosbite." Declaró Danny.

"Sabes que estamos a tu servicio, Gran Phantom."

Estuvieron allí un tiempo puliendo los últimos detalles del plan para salvar a la tierra. En teoría debía funcionar, tenía el apoyo de sus aliados y tendrían que capturar a una gran parte de fantasmas pero eso era relativamente fácil. Convencer a los humanos de confiar de nuevo en un fantasma sería la parte complicada. De regreso a casa el equipo se organizó. A la mañana siguiente, fue el turno de Danny Phantom de hacer un llamado a las naciones.

.-.-.

Había una gran determinación en los ojos del chico fantasma que motivó a los líderes mundiales a dar su aprobación, para el medio día varias empresas de tecnología estaban apoyándole. Incluidos DALV Company y Laboratorios Axion, para sorpresa de todos pues se suponía eran propiedad de Vlad Plasmius, al parecer el segundo accionista tenía mucha fe en Phantom. Jack no había querido dar su respuesta sobre si FentonWorks se involucraría. Esa misma noche, recibió la visita de Tucker diciendo que Danny Phantom quería hablar con Maddie y Jack. No muy feliz ambos esposos aceptaron escuchar al fantasma, así que la familia Fenton se reunió en el laboratorio.

"Vaya, no pensé que estaría toda la familia." El chico fantasma dijo de forma aprensiva.

"Habla de una vez, Phantom." Maddie espetó llamando la atención del joven fantasma.

"Bien," Phantom comenzó. "Aún no me han dicho si FentonWorks apoyará en el plan que ideamos Tucker y yo, siendo sinceros _necesito_ su ayuda… o todo esto no funcionaría."

"¿Porque tanto interés en la tierra, Phantom?" Maddie de nuevo fue la que habló. "¿También esperas ser gobernante del mundo?"

"No, claro que no," el fantasma rió casi a carcajadas. "Eso suena a demasiado trabajo para mí, cuando las naciones unidas me preguntaron si había alguna condición, sí pedí una. Les pedí inmunidad. Pensé que si algo tenía que ganar, sería libertad de deambular sin tener que cuidarme de los cazadores…"

"Entiendo, pero ¿Qué necesitas de nosotros?" preguntó Maddie.

Entre Phantom y Tucker rápidamente explicaron por qué FentonWorks era clave para el éxito de su plan. Según Phantom se requeriría una cantidad exorbitante de energía ectoplásmica para lograr que la intangibilidad sea transmitida a toda la tierra y necesitaban maximizar la energía todo lo posible; así que el aparato que Tucker y Phantom idearon estaba inspirado en el Ecto-convertidor. El detalle estaba en que era una tecnología que nadie fuera de FentonWorks tenía, así que no podrían hacerlo si Maddie y Jack se negaban a apoyarles. La explicación fue interrumpida por el sonoro bostezo que dejó salir Danny Fenton.

"Todo esto es muy interesante," dijo el ojiazul con voz somnolienta, "pero yo iré a la cama…"

"Danny, todavía son las ocho." Jack sonó un poco enfadado por el desinterés de su hijo.

"Sí, es que ayer pasé toda la noche jugando videojuegos." Rodó los ojos.

El adolescente no esperó respuesta y subió por las escaleras. Afortunadamente los padres estaban tan distraídos analizando los planos de la maquinaria como para prestarle atención a su hijo. No notaron que en cuanto la habitación se cerró, el aura espectral de Phantom se intensificó unos segundos mientras la energía restante de su duplicado volvía a su cuerpo. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Maddie y Jack parecieron conformes con el diseño de la maquina pese aun habían algunas dudas que les inquietaban

"¿Cómo harás que los fantasma usen intangibilidad?," Maddie preguntó dirigiéndose a Phantom.

"El plan es colocar a los fantasmas en esta cámara…" señaló una parte del plano. "Después, yo seré el que tocará el ecto-convertidor directamente, todos se verán obligados a hacer lo que yo haga."

"Aquí…" intervino Tucker señalando un punto del plano, "Phantom dijo que como medida de seguridad debemos colocar algún dispositivo que impediría a él y por lo tanto a los fantasmas desactivar su poder hasta que los operadores apaguen el transductor. Así la intangibilidad no se perderá hasta que el asteroide haya atravesado. Aunque aún no sabemos cómo hacerlo…"

"Así que siendo ustedes los ecto-científicos más extraordinarios que conozco, creo que si alguien puede inventar algo así, serán ustedes." Dijo el chico fantasma con ojos llenos de esperanza.

Los esposos Fenton analizaron la situación y la máquina que salvaría a la tierra fue puliéndose cada vez más, incluso Jazz dio algunas aportaciones. La tensión que se sentía en ambiente al principio fue poco a poco disipándose conforme más avanzaba la conversación y también crecía la fascinación de Jack por el chico fantasma. Sus manierismos y todo en su persona era tan humano… no era de extrañarse que se hayan creado los rumores de que Phantom podría tener la habilidad de personificar humanos igual que Plasmius. Excepto porque Vlad obtuvo sus 'habilidades' como resultado del accidente con el portal, se recordó Jack. Phantom no _podía_ ser como Vlad.

.-.-.

La cuenta regresiva llegaba a su final y la mayoría de las familias se reunía, las líneas telefónicas estaban saturadas. Tucker empacaba varios abrigos, la Antártida era el polo sur, sin importar el sistema de calefacción de la base científica internacional. Aunque gran parte de la responsabilidad de la construcción de la maquinaria recayó en él, no fue su decisión ni su idea que el transmisor fuera construido en ese lugar en particular. Los científicos de la NASA afirmaron que debido a la trayectoria del asteroide y algo sobre el eje de la tierra, más otros asuntos de electromagnética que Tucker no comprendía del todo… en fin, la Antártida era el lugar ideal.

Al parecer la idea del fin del mundo convertía a las personas en seres más tolerantes pues nadie estaba cuestionando el hecho de que dos adolescentes (siendo uno ellos un fantasma) fueran la mente maestra detrás del último esfuerzo por salvar a la tierra. Si todo esto funcionaba, quizás tendría mejor suerte con la chicas… ahora era una figura pública. Dudaba que haya persona en la Tierra que no conociera el nombre de Tucker Foley, la mano derecha de Danny Phantom. Sus pensamientos de fama fueron interrumpidos por un leve golpe en su puerta, alzó la mirada y vio a su madre parada en el marco, al ver sus ojos acuosos, no había que ser un genio tecnológico para descifrarle.

"Mamá, tengo que hacer esto." Dijo señalando su maleta a medio hacer.

"Lo sé hijo, pero quisiera que estés con nosotros…" su madre confesó al fin. "No quiero que nuestra familia sea la única incompleta durante el fin del mundo."

"El mundo no acabara, Danny Phantom salvará el día." Tucker dijo con seguridad, porque confiaba en su amigo y porque de ser el verdadero fin del mundo otras fuerzas hubieran intervenido ya. Clockwork por ejemplo. Así que Tucker no tenía ni una duda de que el plan funcionaría. Notó la indecisión en los ojos de su madre y cambio la frase. "Yo salvaré el día, mamá."

"Sé que lo harás," ella le sonrió maternalmente y se acercó para darle un abrazo de esos que parecen romperte las costillas que pareció durar una eternidad. Antes de salir de su habitación su madre le dedicó una mirada llena de orgullo. El moreno sintió que su confianza se agrandaba, una nueva fortaleza le inundó. Era impresionante que lo que la aprobación de una madre podía hacer en alguien. Corría la mañana del día uno y ya que el impacto sería a las 17:43 en hora de Greenwich, los que participarían en el proyecto tenían que salir desde ahora para llegar a la Antártida con un poco de anticipación.

.-.-.

Danny sentía los nervios carcomerle mientras volaba en el Jet Fenton hacia la Antártida junto a su familia y unos cuantos voluntarios de Amity Park. La construcción de la maquinaria había llevado tres días (Cuatro, Tres y Dos de la cuenta regresiva) durante ese tiempo se la pasó junto a Tucker quien estuvo muy unido con los ingenieros que guiaron la construcción y había tenido un sinfín de entrevistas. Sentía que no había podido detenerse ni un segundo, hasta ahora en este apacible viaje. Fue como si la realidad de lo que estaba por ocurrir le cayera de golpe. No podía conciliar el sueño pese a que todos los demás viajeros dormían. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia una de las ventanas mirando el impresionante océano pacifico.

"Es hermoso…" murmuró para sí mismo.

"Lo es, ¿verdad?" alguien dijo a su lado, Danny sonrió al ver de quien se trataba, nunca hubiera esperado que Lancer se aventurara a la Antártida en una misión que podría o no podría salir bien. "La tierra aún tiene mucho que ofrecer."

"¿Qué tal si Phantom falla?" preguntó a su maestro. No había hablado con nadie acerca de esta posibilidad, si él no mostraba confianza en el plan ¿Quién lo haría? El profesor suspiró.

"Debemos tener confianza en que Phantom dará lo máximo de sí mismo." El señor Lancer habló en voz queda su mirada fija en el paisaje. "Él debe saber que Amity Park, _su_ ciudad, confía en él. Yo estoy orgulloso de ustedes, la mayoría de los profesores sólo puede soñar con ver a sus estudiantes salvar el mundo, yo lo veré literalmente…"

Danny no pudo evitar soltar una risita, hasta que las palabras de su profesor fueron procesadas por completo, sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa y miró temeroso a Lancer quien en su defensa sólo sonrió aún más, guiñándole un ojo. No iban a pronunciar nada pero las implicaciones pusieron nervioso al halfa. El mayor continuó su discurso.

"Es normal dudar, Danny. Mañana cuando te toque hacer tu parte, hazla dando lo mejor de ti." Hubo silencio entre ambos por unos momentos antes de Lancer hablara de nuevo. "No estoy en posición para decirte qué hacer, pero creo que deberías decirle a tus padres. Merecen saber."

El adolescente se sobresaltó, miró a su profesor quien dándole una palmada en la espalda dio por concluida la conversación y volvió a su asiento dejando al halfa sumido en sus pensamientos. Sí, sus padres merecen saber la verdad. Pero a él aún seguía aterrorizándole la idea de que sus padres supieran. Volvió a su asiento y cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar la realidad. Cuando el cohete Fenton al fin aterrizó cada uno comenzó con sus tareas asignadas. Un enorme reloj digital marcaba la hora de Greenwich, 22:32 horas. Eso significaba que ya faltaban menos de 24 horas. Escuchó a Tucker dar un par de instrucciones a los operarios, todos estaban tan atareados que no se percataban que el adolescente Fenton no estaba haciendo nada más que estar parado en una esquina observado. Cansado de sentirse inútil, se acercó a su amigo.

"¿Algo en que pueda ayudar, Capitán Tucker?" preguntó entre broma, el moreno sonrió ampliamente.

"Me gusta cómo suena eso de Capitán Tucker" dijo haciendo una pose. Luego frunció el ceño. "Creí que Sam te dijo que cenaras y fueras a dormir."

"Bueno, no tengo sueño y quiero ayudarles," Danny se cruzó de brazos.

"No, Sam me arrancaría la cabeza si te pongo alguna tarea." Tucker bromeó y Danny rodó los ojos. Sí, su hermana y Sam insistían en que tenía que dormir para guardar energías pero la ansiedad no le deja tranquilo así que prefería mantenerse ocupado. "Tengo una idea… vamos, tómenos algo caliente."

Así fue como Danny acabó sentado junto a Tucker en la cama improvisada en la tienda que pertenecía a la familia Fenton. Los amigos bromearon un rato de cosas insignificantes como si no hubiera un asteroide sobre sus cabezas y bebieron un delicioso chocolate caliente. Había tanto frio que incluso Danny con su núcleo de hielo se comenzaba a sentir como una paleta helada. Lo siguiente que supo fue que sus ojos se cerraban y calló en un profundo sueño que milagrosamente estuvo carente de sueños. No despertó hasta que una alarma junto a él sonó con alto volumen.

"Arriba soldado, ya son casi las seis," Tucker dijo sacudiéndole un poco. "Debes partir a en busca del ejercito de fantasmas."

"Vaya, no puedo creer que dormí tanto." Danny murmuró para sí mismo, estirando sus músculos adormecidos. Tucker rió nervioso y el otro muchacho abrió la boca con incredibilidad. "No. No se atrevieron."

"Fue idea de Jazz," Tucker rápidamente levantó las manos de forma defensiva. "¡No me culpes!"

"¡Me drogaron!" Danny se escandalizó tanto que sus ojos se tiñeron de verde brillante, Tucker rió con nerviosismo. "Ah olvídalo, pero no se atrevan a hacerlo de nuevo"

"Prometido." Tucker se apresuró a decir. El halfa rodó los ojos y el azul volvió a su iris. Sam y Jazz les ahorraron el viaje al comedor llevándoles el desayuno hasta la tienda, Danny trató de comer pero su estómago no parecía querer alimentos, por lo que se limitó a beber un licuado. Tuvo que despedirse de Tucker antes de tiempo pues el moreno debió ir a su puesto para comenzar los preparativos. Después transformarse en su versión fantasma, Danny y las chicas fueron hasta el Jet Fenton, no tardó más de quince minutos antes de que el portal natural se abriera en el cielo. Se despidió de ellas, encaminándose a la Zona Fantasma.

.-.-.

Si los días anteriores habían sido atareados para Tucker, este día – el Día Cero – lo era al doble o triple. Tenía una gran jaqueca y decidió por ir al dispensario médico, justo antes de salir se encontró con Jazz y Sam quienes llevaban una bandeja con una hamburguesa llena de carne acompañada de papas fritas. Sonrió ampliamente, en otra circunstancia hubiera sacado su PDA para sacarle una foto a la ultra-reciclo-vegetariana sosteniendo esa bandeja.

"Te trajimos algo para almorzar," dijo Jazz. "Y un ibuprofeno."

"¡Ustedes son lo máximo!" Exclamó Tucker con felicidad, tomando asiento para devorar su comida.

Las siguientes horas pasaron lento. Para que este plan funcione todo debía de ser en el momento indicado: la máquina necesitaría aproximadamente 20 minutos para cargar la energía de los fantasmas, tomaría unos 30 minutos para que la intangibilidad llegue a toda la tierra. Eso hace 50 minutos, la hora de impacto calculada es 17:43 por lo que Danny debería estar allí más tardar a las 16:53. Pese a que ellos eran los únicos menores que se les permitió asistir al parecer nadie notaba la ausencia de Danny Fenton, todos estaban demasiado estresados mirando el reloj. Justo a las 16:37 horas el Jet Fenton atravesó el portal, todos los que estaban allí celebraron y se escuchó la misma celebración en los otros cuartos de la torre. Pero el Jet se estrelló contra la montaña y Tucker sintió un nudo en la garganta al borde de un colapso. ¡No! No podía ser real. Habían fallado. El fin del mundo sería en una hora y seis minutos. Escuchó a Jack Fenton llamarle, el hombre había reunido a su familia, un brazo en su esposa y otro en Jazz, Sam y Tucker se unieron a la familia con lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos entre tristeza y frustración. ¿Qué nadie notaba que faltaba un integrante en esta familia?

"Estoy orgulloso que cada uno hizo lo mejor que pudo," Jack murmuró.

"Al menos estaremos juntos." Maddie dijo con resignación. Al caer en cuenta de que su familia estaba incompleta, la señora Fenton preguntó: "¿Dónde está Danny? ¿Jazmine, donde está tu hermano?"

Ninguno de ellos supo que contestar, limitándose a mirar el lugar donde se veía el humo del donde el jet se impactó. Si el mundo iba a terminar ellos tenían derecho a saber. Danny hubiera querido que fuera así.

"Mamá… hay algo que debes saber…" la pelirroja tampoco parecía saber cómo decir semejante noticia. De palabra en palabra el rostro de los científicos se llenaba de preocupación, cavilando lo más rápido que podían la información que recién les era revelada. Pero antes de que alguien pueda decir algo, Tucker sintió a Sam zafarse de su abrazo lanzando un grito lleno de alegría.

"¡El portal!"

El reloj marcaba las 16:54… debían darse prisa. No tenía tiempo para celebrar el que Danny seguía vivo. Un rato después las reservas del transmisor estaban al cien por ciento, justo cuando el asteroide literalmente era visible desde la tierra, pero tenían que esperar para que fuera el momento preciso. Tucker tuvo que hacer oído sordo al quejido de los fantasmas, mientras el ecto-convertidor les extraía su energía. No fue sino hasta las 17:12 que se dio la orden y todo alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que la ya conocida sensación de cosquilleo de la intangibilidad le llenaba.

.-.-.

Las palabras de Jazz continuaban retumbando en sus oídos. No, no de nuevo, primero Vlad y ahora Danny. Se sentía como la peor madre por no darse cuenta de que ha estado cerca de perder a su amado hijo en múltiples ocasiones. Si Danny hubiera estado en ese cohete… una parte de ella estaba enfadada. Porqué Danny no acudió a ellos en cuanto notó sus poderes, porqué ocultar algo tan importante, porqué los amigos y su propia hija aceptaron ser cómplices de la mentira. Sus ojos se posaron en la pantalla que indicaba cómo el reservorio del ecto-convertidor se llenaba, absorbiendo sin reparo la energía que le era ofrecida. Los fantasmas soltaban sonidos de dolor que ella creía no eran capaces de producir, no de esa forma tan pura, tan sincera. Y entonces entendió.

" _Este es el nuevo ecto-convertidor. Absorberá la energía de los fantasmas para convertirlo en algo que pueda ser útil para nosotros."_

" _¿Y lastimará al fantasma?"_

" _Oh cariño, sabes que eso no nos importa."_

" _Si escuchas gritos, entonces funciona."_

" _Maddie, destruyamos al fantasma molécula por molécula"_

" _Pero Jack, ¿No es mejor estudiar antes sus remanentes ectoplásmicos?"_

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, ella misma había ahuyentado a su hijo. La intangibilidad comenzó a recorrer la tierra, Maddie lo percibía como una extraña sensación similar a un leve cosquilleo bajo la piel y como si el estómago estuviera vacío; todo a su alrededor desaparecía. La tierra fue desapareciendo hasta que se conjugo con la negrura del espacio, era como tener los ojos cerrados. Durante los supuestos 10 minutos del paso del asteroide, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de las máquinas acompañando los alaridos y aullidos de dolor de los fantasmas. Maddie se tapó los oídos, no podía tolerar esto. Porque entre esos gritos estaba el de su hijo.

"¿Dónde está el asteroide?" la voz de Phantom retumbó.

"Aguanta…" Tucker le dijo, unos segundos después los sensores quedaron en silencio indicando que todo había terminado. "… se acabó."

Tras estas palabras, en un parpadeo las cosas en la tierra volvieron a aparecer y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, celebrando que aún seguían allí. Maddie por otro lado no podía celebrar. No hasta tener a su hijo de nuevo en sus brazos.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Dado que en Torrent Terror, Danny usa la duplicación supuse que podría usarlo un momento para engañar a sus padres.

" _Si escuchas gritos, entonces funciona_." Las palabras de Jack en Secret Weapons me hizo pensar que el Ecto-convertidor sí causa daño al fantasma.

Y por si alguien se preguntaba de donde inventé los tiempos… transformé los segundos de video que duró paso del asteroide en minutos. Me pareció una idea divertida que daba mayor dramatismo.

.-.-.

EDIT 29-11-15: Entre errores de ortografía y algunos cálculos erróneos en el tiempo.


	3. La última pieza cae

Notas: Pues dado que este es un capitulo muy corto lo subiré de una vez. Se trata de la revelación, sólo que no tan maravillosa como me imaginé al principio. Aun así espero lo disfruten.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 3: La última pieza cae.**

.-.-.

El objeto más grande que Danny había vuelto intangible/invisible hasta ese día era el Jet Fenton, durante aquel incidente con el guante de la realidad. Consiguió mantenerlo durante casi un día entero, seguramente porque siendo ese uno de los poderes básicos no requería tanta energía sin embargo, recordaba lo cansado que estuvo después. Así que sabía que la tarea de volver intangible al planeta entero sería titánica, aun con un gran ejército de fantasmas apoyándole. Por eso él y su equipo habían decidido por usar el ecto-convertidor para maximizar la energía espectral, sabía que iba a ser doloroso pues cuando Jazz le hizo tocar por accidente el dispositivo que estaba instalado en la RV, fue como tocar una ventosa caliente e instintivamente retiró la mano.

Ahora en cambio no podía retirarse. Agradecía que sus padres hayan logrado diseñar e instalar el dispositivo de seguridad que impediría a los fantasmas soltar el transductor porque de otra forma, Danny ya hubiera huido de allí. Fue una tortura de unos 50 minutos y llegó a pensar que en cualquier momento su núcleo se desestabilizaría haciéndole volver a su forma humana o convirtiéndole en ectoplasma o causándole la muerte. No estaba seguro de qué, pero algo malo le pasaría si continuaba pegado a esa maldita máquina. El tiempo no parecía pasar y el dolor se hacía intolerable con cada minuto.

"Aguanta…" escuchó a Tucker por el auricular y unos momentos después: "… se acabó."

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras sintió un gran alivio, no tenía energías ni para volar y se preguntó cómo es que los fantasma que le acompañaban pudieron ir hacia el portal; Danny sintió que perdía altitud rápidamente, iba a estrellarse contra el suelo de no ser porque Skulker le sostuvo haciendo que quedara de pie sobre el hielo. El halfa se tocó el pecho sintiendo los debilitados pulsos de su núcleo espectral. Tenía una fuerte necesidad de volver a su forma humana, incluso el anillo que le transformaba apareció pero antes de que siquiera se dividiera para comenzar el viaje por su cuerpo sintió como el cazador le tocaba en el pecho con una mano brillante con ectoplasma, dotándole de la energía suficiente para no revelar su identidad.

"No tenías porque… también debes de estar agotado." murmuró. El cazador rió sardónicamente.

"A nosotros nos dejará tumbados por un par de horas…" dijo Skulker. "En la zona Fantasma hay tanta energía que antes que lo sepas estaremos como nuevos. Ya que eres sólo mitad fantasma, era de esperarse que te afectara más."

"No sé qué decir… además de gracias." Danny aún se sentía cansado pero al menos podía mantener su forma fantasma por a la energía que Skulker le transfirió.

"No esperes que deje de cazarte" el fantasma se mofó. "Ahora que salvaste tu mundo y por consiguiente el nuestro… eres una presa aún más valiosa."

Danny le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, el fantasma se elevó por los cielos hacia el portal llegando justo a tiempo antes de que se cerrara. Pensó que tenía que buscar a sus amigos pero antes que pudiera dar un paso fue – literalmente – tacleado por Tucker, haciéndole caer al suelo helado. Al fin pudo reír genuinamente: ¡Habían salvado la tierra! Jazz se acercó y le ayudó a ponerse de pie al tiempo que le rodeaba en un abrazo estrujante. Sam también se tomó su turno para estrecharle en un abrazo, lágrimas llenaban sus ojos violetas.

"Buen trabajo, hermanito" dijo su hermana con lágrimas contenidas. "O debería decir, héroe."

Su sonrisa se borró cuando de nuevo su cuerpo comenzaba a gritarle que cambiara de forma. Su energía estaba por los suelos, Tucker y Jazz debieron notar que algo pasaba porque le sostuvieron y ayudaron a dar los pasos necesarios para alejarse de la torre. Al mismo tiempo, la multitud salía para recibirle con ovaciones y aplausos. La sensación que le llenó no podría describirla ni con todas las palabras del universo, quería reír a carcajadas, celebrar con ellos al mismo tiempo que quería llorar, aliviado de que no falló. Estaba abrumado, las personas le llamaban héroe y todos querían abrazarle, saludarle o al menos tocarle, lamentablemente no podía darse el lujo de disfrutarlo. Necesitaba esconderse para cambiar. Lo necesitaba ya.

"Jazz…" pronunció con dificultad, una mano se movió a su pecho apretando su puño como si así prolongara lo inevitable. "Por… favor… necesito… no podré…"

Tucker frunció el ceño entendiendo de inmediato lo que su amigo quería decir, le escuchó dirigirse a la gente con voz autoritaria diciéndole que se apartara, Sam y Jazz se le unieron para contener a la gente. Vagamente escuchó a algunas personas expresar su preocupación por su mal estado, Danny ya no pudo moverse por sí mismo comenzando a trastabillar, sintió que alguien fornido cargaba ya a un paso de la inconsciencia. Notó que habían entrado a una de las tiendas.

"Danny…" una voz femenina llenada de preocupación le llamó. Parpadeó un par de veces enfocando a la mujer vestida de rojo y al hombre que le sujetaba. Sus padres. Oh no, esto no era bueno. Con cierta dificultad se sentó en el catre que allí había.

"Lo lograste, Phantom" su padre dijo, con gran orgullo en su mirada. "O debería decir… _Danny._ "

Los ojos del halfa se abrieron y el pánico le llenó. En el tiempo que estuvo trabajando con sus padres, en ninguno momento le llamaron por su nombre de pila, siempre haciendo esta diferencia entre sus dos personalidades. Pero ahora, su padre le llamaba con tal cariño y orgullo. Algo que solo relacionaba con Danny Fenton.

"¿D-de qué habla ciudadano?" Su tartamudez, no era sólo por el agotamiento. "¿Porque no… van a celebrar con los demás?"

"¿Hay algo que debas decirnos?" Esta vez fue su madre la que habló. Le miraba a los ojos con suavidad y preocupación, cosas que nunca había mostrado por Phantom. Danny se negaba a aceptarlo, porque entonces uno de sus más grandes temores podría volverse realidad. El no ser aceptado. Tragó saliva, el pánico hizo que su respiración se volviera aún más pesada. Otra vez se llevó el puño a su pecho cuando sintió que el frio de su núcleo comenzaba a desaparecer, su corazón preparándose para regresar a su frecuencia normal. Sintió una mano en su hombro y levantó la mirada hacia Jazz.

"Tranquilo. Ya lo saben." Escuchar la confirmación de parte de su hermana no hizo nada para tranquilizarle, sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación: sólo estaban Jazz, Sam, Tucker y sus padres, así que dejó de luchar. Sintió la calidez del anillo rodearle, envolviéndole y enviando hacia atrás el frio fantasmal, su corazón dio un pequeño galope antes de comenzar con el nuevo ritmo, sus pulmones le pidieron aire.

Era humano de nuevo.

.-.-.

Ella fue una de las primeras en dirigirse a la salida, detrás iba la gran multitud que gritaba y saltaba de alegría en celebración por el éxito de Danny Phantom. Una vez en el exterior de la torre, Maddie pudo ver a Tucker, Jazz y Sam hablando con Danny. Se le veía exhausto y aunque estaba sonriendo parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. Aun mirando desde lo lejos fue como si una venda se haya quitado de los ojos. Podía ver la sonrisa con la que estaba tan familiarizada ¿Cómo no lo notó antes? Se auto regaño. Ella no fue la única que vio el estado del joven héroe, el resto de los presentes comenzaron a preguntar si algo malo pasaba con él.

"Phantom está con sus energías al límite…" Jazz explicó a la multitud y se escuchó un exclamación generalizada, algunos con preocupación otros con incredibilidad. "Será mejor que los expertos en fantasmas le echen un vistazo primero."

Su hija informó al tiempo que le miraba intensamente, Maddie asintió con la cabeza y Jack tuvo que levantar al fantasma para llevarlo a la privacidad de la tienda Fenton. Su esposo tenía una expresión ilegible en su rostro, Danny parecía pasar de la consciencia y la inconsciencia una y otra vez. Le dejaron en el colchón, cuando al fin tuvieron su atención Jazz le reveló que su identidad ya no era tan secreta. El muchacho se sacudió con terror en sus ojos verdes, era la misma mirada que ellos habían visto decenas de veces en los pequeños espectros quienes estaban a punto de ser conejillos de indias. Esa idea le hizo sentir bilis en la garganta. ¿En serio Danny creía que ellos serían capaces de dañarle? Entonces ocurrió _la transformación_.

Había presenciado el fenómeno en Vlad, así que no debió de sorprenderse pero Maddie dio literalmente un paso hacia atrás cuando del pecho de Danny Phantom apareció una luz en forma de anillo que rápidamente se dividió en dos, recorriendo el cuerpo del fantasma hacia lados opuestos cambiando en su camino el ectoplasma en piel. El traje negro en una camiseta blanca y pantalones azules que ella había puesto en la lavadora un centenar de veces. El cabello blanco nieve en hebras negras. Esos ojos verdes tan característicos de Phantom se habían ido dejando a unos preciosos azul cielo. El fantasma ya no estaba y en su lugar había quedado su hijo, quien sin más fuerzas se dejó caer en el colchón, su respiración calmada totalmente inconsciente. Maddie no encontraba sus palabras, no sabía qué hacer ahora. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la silueta del muchacho. Danny Phantom, el ahora salvador del planeta, era su hijo Danny Fenton. ¿Cómo no lo notó? Vio que se estremecía entre sueños y su instinto maternal le hizo reaccionar.

"Oh no, debe tener frio." Maddie corrió por una manta gruesa y con ella cubrió a su hijo, susurrándole suaves palabras para que continuara durmiendo. Al tocarlo sintió su piel tan fría que el pánico le llenó. ¿Eso era normal?

"Estará bien, señora Fenton." dijo Sam muchacha. "Danny tiene poderes de hielo."

"Permanezcan con él." Tucker intervino, "será mejor que vaya a hablar con la gente. Jazz, acompáñame. Eres la vocera de Phantom, después de todo. Antes que nada, la versión oficial: Danny Fenton y Sam Manson están ayudando a los Fenton porque Danny Phantom deberá estar en observación hasta nuevo aviso. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Hecho." Sam respondió por todos, ambos padres estaban un poco aturdidos por tener que diferenciar entre las dos identidades de su hijo. Tucker y Jazz salieron para ir a sus respectivas tareas auto asignadas dejando a los Fenton a solas con Danny y Sam. El silencio comenzaba a volverse incómodo, ninguno de los dos padres se atrevía a interrogar a Sam. Maddie entendía que los dos amigos de Danny estaban involucrados pero ella quería hablar esto primero sólo con Danny.

"Señor Fenton, ¿Porque no va por un poco de comida?" Preguntó amablemente la muchacha, "Danny no ha comido nada desde la mañana."

"Buena idea, Sam." Jack asintió poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a pasos agigantados hacia la salida, antes de girar el pomo se detuvo y volteó para ver a Sam. "¿Algo en especial que Danny _necesite_?"

"Lo que sea que haya disponible," la muchacha gótica sonrió entendiendo cual era la preocupación de los padres. "Nada ha cambiado, Danny siguió siendo el mismo después del accidente. Tal vez con un apetito un poco mayor, pero es normal con tanto ejercicio ¿No creen?"

Jack asintió y salió no sin antes colocarle el seguro a la puerta. Esa simple afirmación de parte de Sam tranquilizó mucho a Maddie. No habían tenido la oportunidad de estudiar a fantasmas complejos pero a los pequeños que lograban capturar les había visto engullir ectoplasma como si fuera alimento. ¿Danny también necesitaba eso o era exclusivo de fantasmas de bajo nivel de energía? ¿Qué tanto la fisiología de Danny seguía siendo humana? ¿Qué hay de la forma Phantom, su anatomía era la misma que la humana o que la fantasma? Sintió la mirada de Sam fija en ella, como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento.

"Tengan mucho cuidado al hacerle preguntas," Sam dijo a modo de advertencia. "Danny podría no tomarse bien algunas cosas."

"Tengo muchas dudas." Al fin Maddie pudo hablar. "Pero lo que siento por mi hijo no es una de ellas."

"Entonces asegúrense de que ser la primera cosa que aclaren." Sam desvió la mirada hacia Danny. "La última vez… quiso huir de casa."

"¿Cómo que la última vez?"

"La versión corta: encontramos un artefacto que alteraba la realidad, cosas pasaron y la identidad de Danny fue revelada. Pretendía huir. Al final incluso sabiendo que ustedes lo aceptaban, usó el artefacto para cambiar la realidad haciéndoles olvidar."

Maddie miró a durmiente su hijo, una parte de ella entendía que el temor del chico era válido pero otra simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta así que se tensaron. Si alguien entrara y viera a Danny Fenton en vez de Phantom, podría ser desastroso. Sam se levantó para abrir dejando entrar a Jazz y Tucker, detrás de ellos Jack venía con una bandeja llena de diversos alimentos.

"Todo va bien hasta ahora," Tucker explicó. "Pero están tercos con que Danny dé un mensaje a las naciones unidas."

"Que desconsiderados," murmuró Sam. Antes que Maddie pudiera dar su opinión, un pequeño gruñido se escuchó. Danny parecía regresar a la consciencia. Desde cierta distancia ambos padres vieron cómo los amigos de su hijo se le acercaban para ayudarle a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en la cama. El adolescente abrió los ojos azules con sorpresa mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó aturdido, su mirada se posó en sus padres.

"Tranquilo, te desmayaste." Sam le informó. "¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?"

"Sí." Danny respondió bajando la mirada. "¿Que tanto les contaste, Jazz?"

"No mucho, ellos mismos dedujeron que fue por el portal." La hermana mayor respondió.

"Vladdie mencionó algo de infección con ADN fantasma durante su accidente." Jack dijo a su hijo con voz calmada. "Así que supuse que sería algo similar."

"Así fue," el muchacho al fin les miró de nuevo. "Perdón, por mentirles una y otra vez."

"Nosotros nunca te dimos razón para no mentir." Dijo Maddie, sintiendo que había dicho esa frase antes.

"Lo entendemos," su padre continuó, "Todo este tiempo siempre hablábamos sobre diseccionar fantasmas. Yo también estaría aterrado en tu lugar. Te queremos, hijo. Sin importar si eres humano, fantasma o algo en el medio."

Danny soltó una leve risa, sin saberlo Jack dijo la misma frase que la última vez antes de borrarle sus recuerdos. Maddie veía a su hijo con una nueva luz, era como si antes sólo podía ver una máscara no más ni menos de lo que el muchacho quería dejar ver. Fenton y Phantom tenían características propias que eran opuestas, sin embargo ahora que no debía fingir, era como si ambas personalidades se volvieran una. El verdadero Danny.

"Tu padre trajo unos sándwiches." Maddie informó mostrándole la bandeja, el rostro de su hijo se iluminó y comenzó a devorar la comida.

"Gracias, estaba que moría de hambre. Así que lo del Portal ya está claro," Dijo Danny entre bocados. "Nosotros no somos científicos, hemos deducido muchas cosas pero hay otras que quizás sólo Vlad sabría. Les responderemos lo que podamos."

"Danny, ¿Hay alguien más?" preguntó Maddie, esperando que el muchacho entendiera a qué se refería. Danny bajó su vaso de leche antes de responder.

"No." Su voz tenía tal firmeza que no dejaba lugar a dudas, Maddie quería creerle pero sabía que si Danny les quisiera ocultar cosas ellos no serían capaces no notarlo. "Somos Vlad y yo."

"Ya sabías de él ¿no?" fue el turno de Jack para preguntar. "Es decir, Phantom y el fantasma de Wisconsin o Plasmius, como sea, han sido enemigos desde siempre."

"Vlad me dijo desde que nos conocimos." Danny confesó. "Teníamos un acuerdo: yo no revelaría su secreto y el no revelaría el mío. No nos llevamos bien, en parte porque le tiene un gran rencor a papá, además es tan amargado que sólo su gato le aguanta y seriamente necesitaba probar las citas por internet."

"Él quería a Danny como hijo," Jazz intervino para continuar. "Tenía la idea de que al ser los únicos híbridos humano-fantasma, debían estar aliados. Ya que Danny se negó se ha empeñado tanto en hacerle la vida imposible."

"De hecho…" Danny de nuevo habló. "Esto del asteroide fue culpa de que su estúpido satélite estallara. Eso movió el asteroide. Dejemos de lado a Vlad. No hay mucho que les pueda decir sobre los halfas…"

"¿Halfas?" ambos padres hablaron al mismo tiempo causando la risa de los adolescentes.

"Así es como los fantasmas le dicen a Danny y Vlad." Aclaró Sam.

"Sólo que sigo siendo humano," dijo el muchacho, "necesito comer y dormir… no puedo estar sin oxígeno, aunque como Phantom puedo aguantar la respiración por largos periodos. Lo demás… lo aprenderán sobre la marcha."

"Danny no queremos incomodarte." Dijo Maddie. "Pero entiende que necesito saber, que tal si enfermas o te hieren, ¿Cómo sabré qué hacer para ayudar? ¿Cómo sabré si algo va mal en primer lugar?"

"Me las he arreglado bien hasta ahora," Danny espetó, sus ojos brillando de color verde radioactivo y su tono de voz se volvió casi amenazante. "No seré su sujeto de experimentación."

"Eso no es lo que tu madre quiso decir." Jack dijo, sin embargo Danny le ignoró, sus ojos aún seguían de color verde. Sam le colocó una mano en el hombro murmurándole palabras inentendibles, Danny relajó sus facciones, tomó aire en una respiración profunda y sus ojos regresaron al azul cielo. Dirigió su mirada a Tucker haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, el moreno sacó su PDA revisando entre sus archivos.

"Vean esto señores Fenton," Tucker inició enseñándoles a ambos padres la pantalla. "Hemos estado llevando un pequeño registro de algunos aspectos de la salud de Danny. Desde sus signos vitales hasta el desarrollo de cada poder, puedo darles una copia después. Básicamente, en forma humana nada está fuera de lo normal. Su temperatura sin embargo si es notoriamente baja, llega a 34.6 grados Celsius*."

"¿Y el resto?" Maddie insistió. "¿La frecuencia cardiaca…?"

"Hablaremos de esto en casa." Dijo Danny, cerrando el tema.

"Buena idea." Tucker dijo antes que alguien más pudiese hablar. "Ahora debes dar un mensaje al mundo. Necesitan ver a su héroe, ¿crees poder transformarte?"

"Eso creo." Danny respondió. Jazz y Tucker le esperaban en la puerta así que disparó su transformación. Maddie de nuevo estuvo absorta con el fenómeno, antes de que él pudiese irse le tomó de la muñeca. El fantasma se giró confundido, Maddie colocó una mano en su mejilla mirándole a los ojos, tocó sus cabellos blancos nieve, se sentían suaves como si nada hubiera cambiado, le acomodó unos mechones.

"Ni siquiera consideres la idea de que tu padre y yo pudiéramos dañarte a propósito." Le murmuró casi al oído. "Espero me perdones por cada vez que te apunte con un arma, cada vez que incluso disparé. Estamos orgullosos y te amo con todo mí ser, no lo dudes nunca. Mi querido héroe."

"Lo sé." Danny esbozó una sonrisa fugaz, luego con voz seria agregó. "Yo ayudé a abrir ese portal, es mi responsabilidad luchar contra los fantasmas que lo atraviesan."

"No tienes que luchar sólo. Ya no más." Maddie concluyó dándole un beso en la frente. Los ojos verdes se aguaron un poco y el muchacho fantasma se aferró a su madre; ella sintió como su cuerpo temblaba mientras algo húmedo mojó sus hombros, así que en vez de soltarlo, apretó más contra sí el cuerpo de su hijo. Tal vez Danny Phantom fuera un héroe mundial, pero su hijo seguía necesitando de ella. Aún estaba llenada de preguntas y miedos pero ahora entendía que no era la única, todos esos miedos también los tenía él, así que no le presionaría. Como él mismo dijo, ya aprenderían sobre la marcha.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas finales: Si les suena familiar algunas frases es porque fueron tomados directos de Reality Trips. Perdón si quedaron demasiado OOC.

*Siendo ellos de EUA, usarían escala Fahrenheit pero por comodidad usé Celsius.

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 29-11-15: El último del día de hoy.


	4. Difícil transición

Notas: Un capítulo prácticamente de relleno. Lamento la tardanza, mi teclado murió así que no pude editar. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 4: Difícil transición.**

.-.-.

Cuando Danny puso un pie en la casa el sistema de defensa se activó, varios rayos fueron disparados en su dirección y con lo agotado que estaba apenas logró esquivarlos; uno de ellos le causó una ligera quemadura en el hombro. Jack corrió para apagarlo, Maddie fue por un botiquín exigiendo a su hijo que le dejara ver la herida, ella estaba al borde de la histeria, más cuando Danny al fin accedió y se quitó la camiseta pues vio las marcas de algunas heridas que habían quedado grabadas en su forma humana. Eso desató la lluvia de preguntas. Hablaron de varios temas: el accidente, de cómo comenzó a luchar contra fantasmas, quiénes eran sus enemigos y aliados; también aclaró el incidente con el alcalde, los robos y las veces que les engañó con duplicación. Pero evitó mencionar a Danielle, Clockwork y su futuro alterno.

"¿Alguna herida fue hecha por nosotros…?" preguntó Jack atemorizado.

"No, claro que no." respondió Danny. Era la verdad, pues para que una herida dejara cicatriz en su cuerpo humano debía ser grave. Nivel Pariah Dark o Plasmius. Sus padres no estuvieron muy convencidos.

"Eso no cambia que la casa te atacó," dijo el padre. "Fue mi culpa, ya que estaríamos lejos, activé el sistema antes de salir."

"Es la primera vez que me detecta en forma humana." Danny comentó a sus padres.

"Tal vez porque lo modifiqué…" explicó Jack. "Amplié la capacidad del sensor para detectar hasta la mínima cantidad de energía ectoplásmica porque supuse que la firma de Vlad sería débil en su forma humana. Y temía que regresara."

"Jack debemos programar los sensores para que no reaccionen ante Danny," propuso Maddie. El halfa esbozó una sonrisa escuchando a sus padres idear cómo modificar los sensores de sus equipos aunque especificó que la mayoría de ellos le afecta en ambas formas, con algunas excepciones como el termo y los escudos. La amena plática de la familia fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre y Jack se puso de pie para responder a la puerta, no estaba nada feliz. Maddie de pronto soltó un sonido de alarma.

"Oh no, el Specter-Deflector…" dijo mirando a Danny con preocupación. Él supo que se refería al incidente cuando Vlad les hizo saltar del avión. El Plasmius Maximus había dejado dos marcas gemelas en su torso.

"Si de algo sirve, en esa ocasión Vlad usó un aparato para cortar mis poderes." Dijo Danny tratando de aliviar la situación. Para sorpresa de toda la familia Jack regresó con una expresión seria y un hombre canoso que vestía un elegante traje.

"¿Jack?" preguntó Maddie a su esposo, quien le dejó la palabra al recién llegado.

"Buenas noches, soy Ryan Horris." se presentó el visitante, "Soy el abogado de Vlad Masters y segundo accionista de las empresas DALV. Debo hablar con ustedes."

"¿Que quiere de nosotros?" Jazz le miró con desconfianza. Como era de esperarse la familia de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

"Sólo escuchen, si al final no les convence me iré y todo será olvidado." El abogado insistió, uno a uno los Fenton asintieron así que el abogado inició su explicación. "Ahora que el mundo no acabó, Masters es uno de los más buscados por los Hombres de Blanco. Se ha desatado una gran pelea en los juzgados respecto a qué ocurrirá con sus propiedades y acciones de las empresas que poseía. Todas sus casas están siendo examinadas, están buscando hasta debajo de las piedras por alguna pista de su paradero."

"No veo qué tiene esto que ver con nuestra familia." comentó Maddie.

"Mucho," el abogado sacó de su maletín una serie de papeles que extendió sobre la mesa. "Estos son los documentos de la propiedad de Vlad Masters en Amity Park. Están ahora a nombre del primer beneficiario: Daniel James Fenton."

"¡¿Qué?!" fue la exclamación general de la familia. Danny no habló estando impactado tratando de procesar qué ganaría Vlad con esto.

"No me voy a involucrar en sus conflictos personales," continuó Ryan Horris. "Entiendo que…"

"¡Basta!" Danny cortó con un grito. Todos le miraron, Danny podía sentir el ectoplasma salir a la superficie así que suponía sus ojos se volvieron verdes y sinceramente no le importaba. "No, Vlad no tiene derecho a usar esta familia como salvavidas porque su propósito siempre ha sido destruirla."

"Escucha niño," Ryan gruñó, Danny sentía deseos de lanzarle un rayo a la cara. "¿Quieres negarte? Hazlo, yo saldría ganando, pues soy el segundo beneficiario. Así que por mí, adelante." Respiró hondo para calmarse y continuó. "Pero Vlad dijo que tenía algo _valioso_ que proteger: la Puerta, Portal, o como sea que llame."

Danny le miró alarmado y la realización le golpeó. No podía dejar que los Hombre de Blanco tengan acceso a un portal, podrían causar la destrucción del mundo. Además qué tal si aún había datos sobre los proyectos de clonación o algo relacionado con su estado de híbrido, o sobre el rey fantasma… No, no podía permitir que se tenga acceso a ese laboratorio. Tratando de no autodelatarse, Danny explicó el peligro a sus padres, quienes resignados firmaron los documentos que Ryan les enseñó.

"Entonces lo mejor será ir al laboratorio de Vlad, tomar lo que es útil y destruir lo que no." Jack comentó, el halfa asintió con la cabeza en aprobación.

"Puedo encargarme de que nadie les interrumpa." Comentó el abogado, luego se dirigió a Danny. "Perdón por haber sido tan brusco contigo. Estos días han sido estresantes. No todos los días tu jefe intenta dominar al mundo. Me da gusto al fin conocerte, con lo mucho que Vlad parlotea sobre ti es como si ya te conociera. Si de verdad no tienes intenciones por conservar la propiedad, puedes venderla o algo. Creo que a ustedes les beneficiaría. Si no pasará de inmediato a mi nombre.

"Pues allí tienes tu fondo para la universidad, Danny." Bromeó Jazz, el joven halfa rodó los ojos. Poco le importaba qué pasaría con las propiedades de Vlad, sólo le interesaba salvar el portal.

"Por cierto," Horris llamó su atención. "¿Darás entrevistas pronto?"

"¿Eh, a que se refiere?" Danny comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

"Vlad no negó cuando insinué sobre Danny Phantom." Explicó Ryan. "Y tus ojos cambian igual que los de él cuando se enojaba… no te preocupes, guardé el secreto de Vlad por años, no hablaré ahora. Al contrario, quiero ayudarte."

"¿Ya sabía de Vlad?" la sorpresa en Danny hizo reír al abogado. "¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?"

.-.-.

Al final, el abogado resultó ser de gran ayuda para la familia Fenton pues no solo intervino para que los hombres de blanco no pudieran entrar al laboratorio sino que se encargó de contactar a los medios para la aparición de Danny Phantom. Por ahora ellos estaban en la mansión revisando el laboratorio, el cual estaba inusualmente accesible. Sam y Tucker les acompañaban, sus amigos tampoco estuvieron felices con la noticia y sospechaban que era alguna trampa. Mientras sus padres se dedicaban a desmantelar el portal, Tucker jaqueaba la única computadora que estaba allí.

"Vlad tomó sus precauciones" opinó Sam, "Además del portal no veo nada que pueda ser útil."

"Es por eso que dejó la mansión a mi nombre," Danny meditó. "Sabe que yo no dejaría el portal desprotegido. Esa será su acceso para que con el tiempo pueda volver."

"¿Tú crees que regresará?" Sam preguntó.

"Tal vez no mañana, pero les aseguro que lo hará." Respondió el ojiazul.

"Entré a la computadora." Informó el genio tecnológico. Conectarse no fue problema pero Vlad también limpió el registro de la máquina. El único archivo que encontró era un documento llamado HAHHAG, intentó abrirlo y tras probar con varios anagramas de Maddie Masters al fin consiguió abrirlo. Los tres amigos miraron impactados el contenido de las páginas.

"Eso es…" Sam murmuró con total asombro en su voz.

"Es información sobre él," Tucker comentó saltando las hojas que parecían infinitas. "Miren cuanto hay solo sobre la constitución del ADN halfa… tus padres estará felices con esto."

"Elimínalo," ordenó Danny, ellos le miraron con extrañeza. "No dejes rastro ni copia en tu PDA. Elimínalo."

"Pero Danny puede ser útil." Sam dijo tratando de hacer a Danny reconsiderar las cosas.

"¡Solo hazlo, Tucker!" siseó y la mirada verde del fantasma se tiñó de azul brillante cuando sus poderes de hielo se activaron bajando drásticamente la temperatura del lugar. Los dos amigos hicieron todo lo posible por no estremecerse ante ello.

"Como gustes," el genio tecnológico suspiró. Sus dedos comenzaron a danzar rápidamente sobre el teclado introduciendo comando tras comando. Danny se autoregañó por haber perdido el control de sus poderes de tal forma, esto estaba pasando más seguido de lo normal. Se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, agradecido que sus padres no estuvieran allí para presenciarlo.

"Iré por él," informó Sam no sin antes darle un par de apretones en el hombro a Tucker, quien sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza entendiendo la petición silente de la gótica. Caminó por el pasillo en buscándole, Sam sentía que algo en él no estaba bien, su lado fantasma salía a relucir con mayor facilidad que antes de haberse quitado los poderes. Quería creer que sólo era por estrés. Luego de un par de vueltas por la mansión al fin le encontró en una de las habitaciones, estaba sentado en un sofá con un brazo sobre su rostro tratando de ocultar las lágrimas rebeldes que salían de sus ojos verdes. Se acercó a él y sin pensarlo mucho le hizo mover el brazo para poder mirarle a los ojos, ese color verde radioactivo estaba lleno de miedo.

"Tengo miedo de saber, Sam." Él confesó.

"No hay nada de malo en temer a lo desconocido." Consoló la muchacha. "El problema está en dejar que ese miedo, domine tus acciones o tus decisiones."

La gótica se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro, sintió la aprensión de Danny ante el contacto y eso le dolió. Era curioso como la mayoría literalmente apostaba que el halfa le correspondía sus sentimientos pero Sam sabía que no era así; era innegable que él le quería, sólo que no de la misma forma que ella le quería a él. Danny le miró y pareció leerle los pensamientos.

"Sam… perdóname." Musitó con sinceridad. "Quisiera poder… yo…"

"Calma, no digas nada," habló ella con dulzura. "Siempre seré tu amiga y siempre estaré allí para ti. De la forma en me que necesites."

"¿Interrumpo?" Tucker habló justo en ese momento entrando a la habitación, ambos rieron levemente por la insinuación del moreno y negaron con la cabeza. Acostumbrado a estas cosas Tucker no insistió. "Está todo listo, nadie sabrá que alguna vez hubo algo en la computadora."

"¡Gracias, Tuck!" Danny se puso de pie, su expresión más tranquila, más alegre. "Será mejor que vayamos a ver cómo van mis padres."

Danny tomó a sus amigos del brazo para usar intangibilidad y llegar más rápido al laboratorio donde ayudaron a los señores Fenton con el portal. Sam lanzó una mirada interrogante hacia Tucker quien asintió discretamente con la cabeza, ella sonrió. Como amigos de Danny Phantom, tenían muchos secretos que guardar. Aunque era la primera vez que debían guardarlo de Danny. Lo hacían por el bien del halfa, tal vez algún día les agradecería por no seguir su petición.

.-.-.

Enfrentar al público sonó más fácil en su cabeza. Antes de las conferencias con la prensa, Danny tuvo encuentros con algunos líderes mundiales y las naciones unidas, al parecer por acuerdo mundial respetarían su condición. Inmunidad. Aunque los Hombres de Blanco no dejarían sus actividades anti fantasmas en Amity Park, Danny Phantom sería libre de deambular por la tierra a su gusto. Claro que también fue interrogado sobre Plasmius y respondió con sinceridad.

"Plasmius debió encontrar la forma de volver a la Zona fantasma, pero yo no he escuchado ninguna noticia de parte de mis aliados."

"¿Crees que volverá a la tierra?" alguno de los agentes preguntó.

"Quizás," no tuvo que pensar mucho su respuesta. Ryan Horris le había hecho aprendérselas como si fuera un guion. "No sería el primero ni el último fantasma en querer el dominio del mundo. Así como hay humanos deseosos de poder, así hay fantasmas. Si recupera suficiente poder, podría considerar volver."

"¿Ayudaría en su captura, joven Phantom?" uno de los líderes preguntó. "Esto es asunto de seguridad mundial."

"Si se da la oportunidad, lo haría." Declaró con firmeza. (Sí, lo había ensayado frente al espejo.)

Si bien no había uniformidad en el acuerdo, los Hombres de Blanco aceptaron dejarle hacer su trabajo de caza-fantasma a su estilo. Después Danny se topó con cientos de reporteros que querían tener la exclusiva. A estas alturas se había acostumbrado a hablarles a multitudes pero seguía impresionándole la cantidad de reporteros que se reunieron en ese salón. Estuvo acompañado de varios participantes del proyecto y también Tucker. Todo había salido según lo planeado a excepción que alguien hizo preguntas personales a los jóvenes. Nadie estuvo muy feliz cuando Danny Phantom se negó a dar información personal, Tucker encontró la forma en alivianar la situación.

"Soy un teckno-geek, claro que no tengo novia." Tucker dijo los reporteros, una risilla se escuchó en la sala y se dio por terminada la conferencia.

Al día siguiente, Danny estaba tan casado que no despertó sino hasta ya muy tarde. Era una gran fortuna que clases no se reiniciarían sino hasta en una semana, sin mencionar de que por alguna razón los fantasmas aún no habían atacado la cuidad. No es que le molestara, sólo que era raro. Bajó por las escaleras encontrando a sus padres muy concentrados en el dispositivo con el que trabajaban.

"Buenos días, cariño." Saludó Maddie con gran alegría. "Que bien que has despertado, esto ya está casi listo. Lo único que haría falta es introducir la firma a localizar."

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Danny mirando el dispositivo.

"Es el Fenton-Finder 2.0" Jack sonrió orgulloso. "Es nuestro escáner de mayor sensibilidad y con más amplio espectro. ¿Recuerdas? Utiliza un sistema satelital de GPS para rastrear fantasmas."

"¿Y…?" Danny se vio obligado a preguntar ante el silencio de sus padres.

"Todos nuestros sistemas de rastreo dependen de este." Explicó Maddie. "Colocamos un filtro que al introducirle una firma ectoplásmica puede 1, ignorarla o 2, rastrearla. Además, FentonWorks es el que instaló los sensores fantasmas en los establecimientos de la cuidad. Lo único que necesitaríamos será sincronizar la data del Fenton Finder."

"Suena genial." Dijo con sinceridad, miró a su madre. "Siento un 'pero' en todo esto".

"No es la gran cosa, creo." La mujer se tomó un tiempo, como si tratara de buscar las palabras ideales. "Para funcionar, necesitará una muestra de ectoplasma del fantasma en cuestión."

Oh.

"Entiendo." Danny dijo con resignación. Maddie sintió alivio que le duró poco, pues de pronto los ojos de Danny brillaron verdes por unos fugaces segundos al tiempo que tosía levemente un extraño humo. El muchacho soltó un gruñido, antes de que los padres pudieran decir algo se escuchó la alarma del Fenton Finder resonar en el lugar, la voz robótica informó la presencia de un fantasma en las cercanías. Cosa que no pareció sorprender al adolescente.

"¡Debemos ir a investigar!" Jack exclamó.

"No puedo creer que no puedan dejarme tranquilo." Danny dijo con frustración.

"¡Será una verdadera cacería en familia!" Jack casi dio un brinco de felicidad, ignorando el notorio desgano de Danny.

En menos de cinco minutos, la familia ya estaba dentro la camioneta Fenton siguiendo la señal del rastreador en busca del espectro. Vieron a gente salir corriendo de lo que parecía ser un restaurante, aun sin ver el radar Maddie suponía que el espectro se encontraba allí. Siendo sinceros a ella también le emocionaba esta cacería, en el pasado había visto a Phantom combatir y sabía que tenía poderes impresionantes. Les extrañó que Danny no cambiara a su forma fantasma hasta que el escáner catalogó al fantasma en el nivel cinco, tenía la forma de un gran lobo blanco, el pelaje de su espalda era de flamas de ectoplasma, feroces dientes y garras, debía medir unos dos metros. Los civiles soltaron una ovación ante la aparición del ahora héroe mundial, cosa que sacó una sonrisa en Maddie.

"¡Sáquenlos a todos de aquí!" Phantom ordenó desde el aire.

Ellos no estuvieron felices con el hecho de recibir órdenes de su hijo pero obedecieron, ayudando a la gente a abandonar el lugar del ataque. Cuando Danny Phantom usó un termo Fenton para realizar la captura, se escuchó el grito de la multitud quienes en vez de resguardarse estaban más interesados en ver y grabar a Phantom en sus celulares. El chico fantasma descendió con una sonrisa triunfante hacia la multitud, despidiéndose de ellos con un gesto de la mano, atravesó la pared de uno de los edificios de lugar desapareciendo de la escena. Los Fenton siguieron su ejemplo e ignorando a los reporteros que les comenzaban a atosigar se dirigieron hacia su camioneta donde para su sorpresa estaban siendo esperados por Danny, ahora en su forma humana. Mientras volvían a casa, Maddie miró el termo que yacía en su regazo y sonrió. Danny era fuerte, era un buen caza fantasmas y se preocupaba por los ciudadanos de Amity. Era fenomenal poder compartir esto en familia, trabajando juntos para bienestar de otras personas. Era lo que siempre quiso para su familia. Aún debía de investigar respecto a la condición de Danny, pero al menos ahora verle reír celebrando la cacería, era suficiente.

.-.-.

Durante la semana Valerie quiso encontrarse con Phantom pero con los medios pendientes de cada movimiento del fantasma, él se había vuelto aún más elusivo. Llegó a la conclusión de que a pesar de no podrían ser amigos, al menos debía terminar su riña. Esa tarde, Phantom daría su última conferencia así que debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con él. Esta vez era un discurso público y casi toda la gente de Amity Park acudió. Identificó a varios de sus maestros y compañeros que estaban allí. Vio a Dash, Paulina y el resto de los populares con grandes pancartas apoyando al que llamaban héroe. Valerie en cambio tenía conflictos en qué sentir respecto al fantasma. Star la invitó a unírseles, accedió sólo porque estaban en un buen lugar. La primera en dirigirse al público fue Jazz Fenton y cuando Phantom tomó la palabra la multitud enloqueció, él sonrió carismático. El fantasma agradeció el apoyo y se dio el lujo de contestar preguntas de parte de los ciudadanos. Una de las principales preocupaciones era si continuaría defendiendo la cuidad, Phantom dejó claro sus sentimientos por la cuidad y prometió protegerla con todo lo que él tenía. Cuando alguien tocó el tema de su reciente tregua con los Fenton, él compartió una risa con Jazz antes de dirigir se a la multitud.

"Sí, dejamos de lado nuestras diferencias." Explicó Phantom, "Amity cuenta con varios grupos caza fantasmas y no hacíamos más que ponernos uno en el camino del otro. Tenemos una misma meta, no veo porque no trabajar juntos," su mirada se desvió momentáneamente hacia ella. "Los Fenton aceptaron y es genial… pero me gustaría hablar es la Cazadora Roja. Ella es buena en su trabajo, quisiera que dejáramos de tener tantos choques."

Los ojos de Valerie se encontraron con los verdes del fantasma y ella asintió discretamente con la cabeza, Phantom sonrió especialmente para ella. Una reportera de una revista de farándula comenzó a lanzar preguntas personales ante lo cual las _Phans_ gritaron emocionadas, la cazadora se rió de la incomodidad del muchacho fantasma al negarse a dar ese tipo de información. Paulina decía que podría una oportunidad. Valerie rodó los ojos, él es un fantasma y ella una humana. Ni que estuvieran en una rara versión de Twilight. A menos que por ser un híbrido fuera posible que… Valerie sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando sus pensamientos ridículos.

Cuando se dio por terminadas la sección de preguntas, Phantom agradeció a la gente una vez más y levantó vuelo desapareciendo por los aires, usando su invisibilidad para que nadie pueda seguirle. De a poco en poco, la gente se fue retirando. La cazadora sobrevoló la cuidad con la esperanza de encontrarse con el halfa. Luego de un par de giros le divisó en lo alto de FentonWorks.

"Entiendo que tienen una tregua, pero sigue siendo raro que estés sobre su techo." Ella dijo aterrizando junto a él.

"Bueno, me gusta la vista," Phantom se encogió los hombros. "Escuchaste lo que dije, ¿no?"

"Quieres tregua conmigo."

"Siempre la he querido, no me gusta tener que luchar contra ti. Solo lo hago para defenderme."

"Bueno, no habíamos roto la tregua desde lo de tu prima."

"Ah es verdad," él se notó intranquilo, el tema de Danielle le puso a la defensiva. "¿Que dices si extendemos la tregua?"

"Sólo tengo una condición, Phantom." Dijo Valerie y él le miró a la expectativa. "Quiero la verdad."

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó, cada vez más nervioso.

"Sobre los halfas. Sobre ti. Y no te atrevas a negarlo." Valerie le miró seriamente. "Hace unos días, me encontré a tu prima vagando por allí y por accidente se le salió que tú eres como ella."

"¿Qué? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué te dijo?" dijo con preocupación en sus ojos verdes. La cazadora se preguntó si debía decirle que Danielle tuvo problemas para volver a la Zona Fantasma y que en efecto, se debilitó por su estancia en el mundo humano. Aunque no era como para que estuviera a punto de derretirse como la última vez. Así que debía estar bien.

"Ella está bien, no lo _dijo_ , tan solo que sé leer entre líneas." Él pareció aliviado con eso, "Tú ya sabes mi identidad, no veo porque yo no puedo saber la tuya."

"Es complicado, Valerie." Dijo, se sentía raro que Phantom le llamara por su nombre, luego murmuró con voz apenas audible. "Quizás te sientas herida."

"Entonces eres alguien a quien conozco." Concluyó Valerie. "Con más razón necesito saber."

Phantom lo meditó un largo rato. Ambos estaban en silencio, sentados en el borde del techo de los laboratorios Fenton. Por un lado la morena no quería que sus sospechas fueran confirmadas, porque entonces estaría perdiendo a alguien a quien llegó a considerar más que solo un amigo. La sola idea dolía. Él le tomó del brazo haciéndole atravesar el techo hasta que estuvieron parados en el centro de operaciones Fenton. La señora Fenton dio un brinco cuando les vio, el fantasma se disculpó.

"No creo acostumbrarme pronto a esto" murmuró la señora Fenton.

"¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?" Phantom pidió a la mujer, quien miró de forma dudosa a Valerie.

"Espero estés seguro," dijo la mujer, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

"De acuerdo, te mostraré." Al fin habló él cuando estuvieron solos. Valerie le vio dudar como si tuviera miedo de mostrarse, sin pensarlo mucho desactivó su traje dejándole en su ropa casual. Un símbolo de confianza. Le vio sonreír y entonces su aura espectral se concentró hasta que brilló en un anillo que se dividió recorriendo se cuerpo transformándolo en humano. En un humano que ella conocía bien.

"Danny…" Valerie tuvo que pronunciarlo; incrédula miró a su antiguo casi-novio frente a ella, en donde hasta hace unos segundo Phantom estaba. Sus ojos azules y cabello negro eran como un negativo del blanco y verde de Phantom. Fuera de eso, eran idénticos. "¿Como…?"

"Tuve un accidente con el portal que provocó un cambio en el ADN… a Vlad le ocurrió algo similar hace veinte años." Explicó Danny vagamente.

"¿Qué hay de Danielle?" preguntó.

"Ella…" Su mirada –ahora azul– se posó en la puerta. "Mis padres aún no saben de ella. Es un tema que no estoy listo para compartirles."

"Sé guardar secretos, Danny." Resistió la urgencia de rodar los ojos.

"Danielle, fue creada por Vlad." Dijo con voz baja. "Es mi clon."

La cazadora roja estaba cada más impactada cuando Danny le contó sobre la creación de Danielle y el deseo de Vlad por un hijo mitad fantasma como él.

"Valerie, espero entiendas la seriedad de esto…" murmuró Danny. "Promete guardar el secreto."

"Eso no tienes que porque pedírmelo." Su sonrisa se borró un momento. "No te odio Danny, sólo dame tiempo para procesarlo."

Dicho esto, ambos se despidieron y Valerie voló a casa.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Espero no haya quedado muy aburrido. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son de gran motivación. Es muy probable que para el otro capítulo veamos a Vlad, ¡Sí!

¡Hasta el otro capítulo! ¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 30-11-15: Recorté un poco las escenas para no alargar tanto y corregí algo de ortografía aunque supongo que quedan algunos XD.


	5. Examen fallido

Notas: Primero que nada, gracias por leer hasta ahora. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 5: Examen fallido.**

.-.-.

Eran muy contados los científicos que han logrado disecar fantasmas con éxito pues la mayoría de los que se capturan son de bajo nivel de energía (entre dos y tres) que se desestabilizan muy rápido. Maddie presumía de estudiar algunos cuatro e incluso un cinco, estaba familiarizada con la anatomía espectral: tenían un centro de ectoplasma, una pared interna, ectoplasma periférico y una pared externa. Lo demás variaba por el tipo y nivel del fantasma. Entre más alto el nivel más complejas las estructuras, el único nivel cinco que ella estudió tenía incluso estructuras similares a los vasos sanguíneos por donde fluía ectoplasma nuclear.

"¿Cómo harás esto?" preguntó Danny un poco nervioso. Madre e hijo estaban a solas en el laboratorio, después de hablarlo el adolescente accedió a un examen general y siendo más experimentada en ectobiología ella sería la encargada, mientras Jack trabajaba en el portal.

"Primero necesito que seas Phantom." Dijo tratando de ser suave, por mucho Danny dijera que esto no le afectaba podía ver el temor en sus ojos azules.

"Ah sí, creo que eso era obvio." Murmuró el halfa quien por fuerza del hábito miró alrededor. Entonces ocurrió el fenómeno que Maddie secretamente quería grabar en video y en el siguiente momento Danny Phantom flotaba frente a ella. "¿Y ahora?"

"Necesito saber cuál es tu nivel de energía." Explicó la mujer sosteniendo un medidor electromagnético.

"Siete. Los hombres de blanco siempre han dicho que soy nivel siete de la escala."

"¿Siete?" Maddie estaba anonadada. La mayoría de los fantasmas que visitaban Amity Park fluctuaban entre el 3 y el 6, siendo algunas excepciones por arriba del seis. No le debía extrañar que Phantom sea una de esas excepciones. "Corroboremos. Para una medición más exacta debo acercar el escáner a tu centro. Siéntate aquí y no te muevas."

Oprimió el botón encendido que emitió un pequeño pitido, enseguida se escuchó un zumbido cuando el aparato registró la presencia de Danny. Le miró a los ojos una vez más pidiendo silenciosamente su permiso, Danny señaló su pecho a la altura donde la apófisis xifoides del esternón debía estar, así que Maddie colocó el aparato dejando que su lector tocara suavemente al fantasma. Danny soltó un respingo, como si no esperara ser tocado. El aparato hizo sonar una alarma cuando la lectura acabó marcando en números rojos el resultado. Estaba tan impactada con los números que sin encontrar palabras le enseñó chico fantasma la lectura.

"¿8.7?" a él también le sorprendió. "Ellos decían que era 7."

"Tal vez porque la lectura ahora está justo sobre tu centro de energía." comentó Maddie. Dejó el aparato en un lado. "Intentaré tomar la muestra como si fuera una de sangre."

Danny asintió con la cabeza y Maddie comenzó a reunir lo que necesitaría, vio a Danny retirar la parte superior del traje negro y tomó el brazo de su hijo. Siguiendo el protocolo que se haría con un humano, ligó y desinfectó la zona de punción. Las venas del antebrazo se marcaron, tal parecía que Phantom reflejaba la anatomía de Fenton. Eso despertaba su curiosidad científica en niveles que asustaban. Danny se quejó cuando la aguja penetró su piel. Maddie se disculpó con una sonrisa y tiró del émbolo viendo como la jeringa se llenaba del verde ectoplasma.

"¿Cuánto necesitas?" preguntó Danny con curiosidad.

"Unos quince mililitros" respondió. Cuando obtuvo la cantidad deseada extrajo la aguja y casi al instante la punción se cerró. "Con esto podremos calibrar nuestros equipos para evitar dañarte. Ahora necesitaré un poco de sangre."

Danny resopló y volvió a su forma humana. Maddie repitió el proceso anterior, sólo que esta vez usó el brazo contralateral y sangre roja aparentemente normal llenó su jeringa. La mujer miró un momento los dos viales, uno verde y uno rojo. A una semana de haberse enterado, había algunas interrogantes que había resuelto a base de la observación en las veces que compartían campo de batalla. El examen que le realizaría era crucial, Danny había dado su consentimiento para pruebas con la única condición de que nada sería invasivo.

"Hijo, esto será como un chequeo médico." Dijo con la intensión de calmar al adolescente.

Aprovechando que estaba en su forma humana, le revisó sin encontrar nada inusual sus signos vitales estaban cerca del límite inferior pero eran normales. Examinar a Phantom fue una historia completamente diferente. Los fantasmas instintivamente son protectores con su centro, o núcleo como Danny le decía. Algo entendible pues es donde su energía se genera, todas las veces que Maddie había disecado fantasmas, siempre se desestabilizaban si la pared interna del núcleo era dañado. Pensar que su hijo compartía esa característica con los otros fantasmas le asustaba.

"¿Puedes recostarte aquí?" Pidió señalando una mesa, vio los ojos verdes brillar con temor mientras subía a la mesa. La situación era incómoda pues ambos sabían para qué se usaba esa mesa.

"No piensas disecarme, ¿o sí?" las palabras de Danny salieron en tono bromista, tomando la situación con humor para romper la tensión.

"No es gracioso, Danny." Maddie se sintió ofendida. Phantom en su mesa de disección fue uno de sus más grandes deseos desde que el chico fantasma apareció por primera vez en la cuidad, ahora en cambio la imagen le causaba nauseas. Respiró hondo antes de poner su mano derecha sobre el esternón de Danny, justo donde suponía debía estar su centro. El muchacho enseguida se tensó, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca. Preocupada de haberle hecho daño, retiró su mano.

"¿Te lastime?"

"No." Respondió, sus palabras siendo arrastradas. "Hazlo rápido y no creo que haya problema."

La madre notó que mentía, el gesto de dolor en su rostro le delataba. Decidida a hacer esto lo menos molesto volvió a tocar el pecho de su hijo sintiendo el cambio de temperatura cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel que cubría el núcleo de Phantom. Ya se habían dado cuenta que la anatomía de Phantom era idéntica a la de Fenton pero Maddie se sorprendió cuando sintió latidos bajo su palma, una diferencia significativa con los otros fantasmas que habían disecado, iban a una frecuencia lenta quizá 20 por minuto. De pronto la habitación se volvió muy fría, tanto que veía su aliento y el latido bajo su palma se aceleró casi el doble. Siendo ella una experta en ecto-biología, sabía reconocer cuando un fantasma estaba sintiéndose amenazado así que apenas tuvo tiempo para hacerse a un lado antes de que Danny le empujara, el halfa salió volando de allí.

.-.-.

A lo largo de su vida, Danny había ido acumulado múltiples temas para sus pesadillas. Desde ir a la escuela en ropa interior hasta la peor: su yo malvado del futuro alterno. El segundo lugar se lo llevaba justo lo que acaba de ocurrir. El convertirse en sujeto de pruebas de sus padres. Sabía que ellos han disecado fantasmas, incluso algunas veces había estado presente. Ellos creían que los fantasmas eran seres sin consciencia, simples bolas de ectoplasma y muchas veces los sujetos de experimentación seguían despiertos hasta que su núcleo era desestabilizado. Era _horripilante_.

Así que no pudo guardar su reacción cuando las manos de su madre tocaron su núcleo. Huyó sin poder encararla. Estaba asustado. No pensó que le fuera a aterrar tanto. Sin embargo, allí estaba a kilómetros de casa escondiéndose en un árbol de la colina de Amity. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y sus ojos se fijaron en el atardecer, disfrutando de la tranquilidad. No supo cuánto había pasado pero casi se había quedado dormido cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba desde el suelo.

"¿Piensas quedarte allí toda la tarde?" La voz de su amiga le hizo sonreír, bajó del árbol para sentarse junto a ella.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Sam?" Preguntó Danny.

"No más de dos minutos." No era de extrañarse que si alguien le podría encontrar allí, sería Sam. Ese pequeño árbol era uno de sus refugios favoritos, era bastante alejado y podía estar en su forma Phantom sin que nadie le molestara, además la vista de la cuidad era magnifica.

"Tus padres llamaron, están preocupados." La gótica explicó, antes que Danny pudiera decir algo ella agregó. "Tranquilo, dije que estabas conmigo."

"Gracias, te debo una." Sonrió con alivio.

"¿Cómo salió?" La muchacha preguntó, mirando atenta por las reacciones del halfa. Sam y Tucker sabían lo que los padres de Danny pretendían hacer y estaban en desacuerdo.

"Me asusté, Sam." Explicó Danny. "Cuando ella me tocó… sé que no quería hacerme daño pero algo dentro de mí… algo me decía que luchara."

"Ellos son caza fantasmas, podría ser normal que te sientas amenazado." Dijo Sam. Danny desvió la mirada, no quería reconocer que a pesar de todo, tenía instintos fantasmas. "Debes hablarlo con ellos."

"No." Rápidamente se negó. "Podrían pensar que no soy el mismo. Que ya no soy su hijo."

"Ellos te quieren, Danny."

"Lo sé."

Ella había escuchado estos argumentos desde el primer momento después que Danny salió de ese portal. Su temor más grade. Quizás incluso más grande que el convertirse en un ser de maldad pura. Sintió que Sam le rodeaba los hombros, atrayéndole en su abrazo. La mano de Sam se posó sobre su insignia, justo donde su núcleo pulsaba. El contacto no se sintió como el de su madre. La caricia de su amiga era relajante, como si tan solo con ese gesto ella le transmitiera lo mucho que le quería. La diferencia preocupó al halfa.

"Será mejor que regresemos, se hace tarde." Propuso Danny, la gótica sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. El chico fantasma se puso de pie. "¿Qué dices? ¿Tomamos el camino aéreo?"

"¿Por qué no?"

Sam sonrió cuando Danny le tomó en brazos para elevarse. Estando a medio camino de la casa de la gótica, el sentido fantasma de Danny se activó así que se dirigieron hacia donde veían a la gente salir despavorida y cierto fantasma que ambos adolescentes conocían bien, se reía del miedo de los humanos.

"¡Soy Technus, amo de toda la tecnología!"

"Esto no tomará más de cinco minutos." Danny dijo a Sam mientras la dejaba a unas cuadras del lugar, la gótica sonrió al verle mucho más animado. La gente que huía se vio aliviada con la llegada de Phantom. Luchar contra Technus no era tan complicado, tampoco era que el fantasma controlador de tecnología fuera como el Fantasma de las cajas pues de vez en cuando sí representaba una amenaza. Así que sin jugar tanto siguió su típico guión con unas bromas hacia el fantasma quien le atacó con electrodomésticos.

"Ríndete niño… nadie puede contra el gran Technus" el fantasma se mofó cuando en un descuido una licuadora golpeó a Phantom en la cara.

El halfa hizo aparecer una bola de ectoplasma en su mano y disparó al otro fantasma con ella, causando un estallido que destruyó la armadura de electrodomésticos de Technus dejándole tan débil que no podía moverse. De momento Danny se quedó sorprendido, ese golpe fue mucho más poderoso de lo que él esperaba, su efecto fue casi como si hubiera usado un pequeño Ghostly Wail. Usó el termo Fenton para atraparle y antes que sus Phans se acumularan escapó hacia donde Sam se encontraba y después de asegurarse que no sería visto por nadie, volvió a su forma humana para evitar los paparazzi. Sam estaba igual de sorprendida de que él, la gótica le felicitó por el poderoso ataque y caminaron a sus respectivas casas. Al llegar a casa, la familia Fenton enfrentó la situación de la forma esperada: evitándola.

.-.-.

Danny se levantó temprano para no llegar tarde al primer día de clases después del Des-asteroide y se decidió a ir volando. Por fortuna no fue descubierto por los paparazzi, bajó por un callejón para volver a su forma humana, no mucho después se encontró con Sam y Tucker. La gótica preguntó con la mirada cómo estaba, así que al saludarles puso la mejor de sus sonrisas. El genio tecnológico no estaba muy feliz mientras que Sam parecía divertirse a costa de la amargura del moreno.

"Desde que subí al autobús las y los Phans no han dejado de atosigarme." Se quejó Tucker.

"Bueno, creí que te gustaba tener la atención." Dijo la gótica, Danny no pudo evitar reír.

"No cuando lo único que quieren de mí es el número de Phantom." Continuó el moreno. Como para reafirmar esto Danny se dio cuenta que el trio era el centro de atención mientras caminaba por el pasillo y no veía a nadie que no llevara sobre si algún artículo alusivo a Phantom. Era halagador y espeluznante a la vez. Más que nunca, agradecía mucho tener una identidad secreta.

"Bueno, _Phantom_ no tiene un número telefónico." El de ojos azules rió entre dientes.

"¡Fenton!" se escuchó el grito en el pasillo, el trio se tensó cuando vieron a Dash acercarse a ellos junto con varios del equipo de futbol tras él. Ah esto no iría bien.

"Dash en serio no quiero lidiar contigo hoy." Danny murmuró, el bravucón frunció el ceño con enfado.

"¿Que dijiste, Fentonia?" gruñó empujando a Danny contra los casilleros. "Atrévete a hablarme así otra vez y desearás que el asteroide te haya aplastado."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Danny con voz irritada, sentía un núcleo dormido dar fuertes pulsaciones animándole a defenderse, tuvo que luchar mucho para contenerse.

"Sé que tu rara familia está trabajando ahora con Phantom…" el bravucón sonrió con autosuficiencia.

"Así que quiero que invites a Phantom a la fiesta que daré en mi casa la semana que viene por mi cumpleaños."

"Como si Phantom quisiera…" Tucker murmuró, sólo para darse cuenta de su error. Otro de los jugadores lo empujó metiéndolo dentro del casillero. "¡Hey!"

"Escuchen perdedores," Dash amenazó, golpeando con su dedo el pecho de Danny para recalcar su punto. "Llevarán a Phantom a mi fiesta. Sí o sí. Porque si no, tal vez pueda encontrar alguna forma muy dolorosa de divertirme con ustedes."

Después de decir eso, el bravucón se fue tan rápido como apareció. Danny le miró irse mientras Sam sacaba a Tucker de su casillero. El halfa estaba furioso. ¿En serio creía que siendo así de ofensivo conseguiría que Phantom fuera a una fiesta suya? Ese rubio necesitaba era una buena dosis de…

"Calma, Danny…" la voz de Sam le sobresaltó.

Ambos le miraban con preocupación, supuso que sus tenía los ojos verdes y en un parpadeo hizo retroceder el ectoplasma. Pero no era eso lo que sus amigos miraban, ellos tenían los ojos fijos en la parte de su casillero donde tenía apoyado una mano, había una pequeña quemadura. Estuvo muy agradecido que la campana sonara justo en ese momento, sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y después el trio de amigos se dispuso a ir a clases. Para la hora del almuerzo los estudiantes seguían atosigando a Tucker mientras Sam y Danny se divertían a su costa. El incidente del casillero completamente olvidado. Los tres se sentaron a comer, alguien más se les acercó.

"¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?" Sam y Tucker miraron sorprendidos a Valerie, Danny asintió con la cabeza, dejando que la caza fantasmas tomase asiento junto a él; cuando sus dos amigos le miraron interrogantes se llevó una mano al cuello con nerviosismo.

"¿No les dijiste?" reclamó Valerie ante la tensión entre los amigos.

"Se me pasó." Se disculpó Danny con una leve sonrisa.

"¡Eh… le dijiste!" chilló Tucker.

Discretamente Danny puso al tanto a Sam y Tucker sobre lo ocurrido entre Valerie y él. El halfa sonrió al ver a las dos muchachas cada vez más relajadas junto a la otra, era una buena señal. El hecho de que su antigua enemiga se haya voluntariamente acercado a ellos era su forma de decirle que había aceptado su estado de mitad fantasma. Tal vez, ahora podrían ser un cuarteto en vez de un trío. Eso le emocionaba. Luego del almuerzo tuvo clases con Lancer, estaba ya por terminar cuando su sentido fantasma se activó. Tuvo ganas de golpearse contra su escritorio. ¿En serio no podía tener un día de clases completo sin fantasmas? No muy feliz levantó la mano.

"¿Sí, Fenton…?" Lancer preguntó sin dejar de escribir lo que será la tarea de la semana.

"¿Puedo ir al baño?" preguntó, Sam y Tucker se alarmaron. Reconociendo la alerta en la voz de Danny, el profesor se giró para mirarle y al cruzarse sus ojos, Danny agregó. "Es urgente."

Lancer entendió lo que su estudiante quería decir y le dejó salir, luego de ver a Danny desaparecer, continúo escribiendo en el pizarrón. Los únicos que notaron lo tenso que estaba fueron Sam y Tucker. Los tres estaban preparados mentalmente para una evacuación en caso que lo que sea que Danny fue a combatir llegara a atacar la escuela. El sonido de una explosión retumbó del otro lado del edificio al tiempo que la alarma anti-fantasmas se activaba.

"Bien, tomen sus cosas y diríjanse al gimnasio." Ordenó el profesor, hacía ya un tiempo que los Fenton habían instalado escudos en la escuela, eran tres: en el gimnasio, en la cafetería y el auditorio, colocados especialmente para la rápida evacuación. Mientras acompañaba a sus estudiantes a la seguridad del gimnasio. No pudo evitar preguntarse sobre Danny. Saber la verdad, no daba nada de tranquilidad. Pensó Lancer, aunque era bueno que Amity Park estuviera regresando a la normalidad, con todo y sus ataques fantasmas. Rió internamente ante una nueva explosión. Si, normalidad.

.-.-.

Jack estaba emocionado, gracias al portal que recuperaron de la mansión de Vlad no tuvo que construir uno desde cero. Aún con eso, habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el asteroide y al fin estaba dando los últimos toques al portal. Maddie había estado muy angustiada pensando que su hijo aun desconfiaba de ellos y que no les permitiría investigar un poco más sobre su única fisiología. Gracias a las muestras de sangre y ectoplasma habían descubierto que la sangre de Danny además de tener agua y proteínas tenía una cantidad de ectoplasma líquido. Las proporciones y estructuras de las células se veían normales. En cambio su ectoplasma difería mucho del de otros fantasmas pues el ADN humano brillaba como neón. De pronto escucharon un estruendo, se giraron con armas en las manos listos para atacar al intruso.

"Hey, soy yo…" Danny rápidamente aclaró levantando las manos al estar en línea de fuego de las armas.

"¿Danny, qué pasa? ¿No deberías estar en clase?" Maddie no pudo evitar regañarle. Él estaba en su forma fantasma, al ponerse de pie ella notó que cojeaba levemente. "¿Estas bien?"

"Sí, no es nada." el rió sentándose en una de las sillas del laboratorio. "Un fantasma atacó la escuela."

"¿Porque no nos avisaste?" Ambos padres reclamaron al unísono. Entre los acuerdos que tomaron estaba que si un fantasma atacaba la escuela Danny debía avisarles. Además de que no querían que continuara perdiendo clases, le preocupaba que su hijo saliera herido.

"No fue la gran cosa, pero no puedo volver a clases así, sería sospechoso." Explicó un poco apenado. Pese a las protestas de Danny, la madre examinó su pierna aunque no encontró nada más que un moretón, el muchacho dejó que el anillo le transformara en humano. Miró el portal con curiosidad, antes de que preguntara su padre se adelantó.

"Ya está listo Danny, ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no?…" Jack dijo señalado un interruptor que Danny conocía bien. El halfa sintió la inseguridad de su padre, veía sus manos temblar mientras levantaba el mando del portal. Dejavú, solo que en vez de felicidad había temor en la mirada de sus padres.

"Nada pasará esta vez."

"Vladdie y tu…" dijo Jack. "Todas las veces que he intentado…"

"Esta vez es diferente." habló Danny con seguridad en su voz.

Luego de una última revisión a los dispositivos de seguridad, el patriarca Fenton al fin movió el interruptor haciendo que los miles de voltios abrieran la tela entre las dimensiones y el portal vino a la vida formando aquella espiral color verde tan característica. Danny soltó el aire que inconscientemente retenía, estaba seguro que los humanos no lo notaron pero el aire del laboratorio se llenó de la energía que salía del portal. Los ojos del halfa brillaron verdes, sin poder contenerse la transformación se activó y Phantom tomó un par de profundos respiros deseando más que nada atravesar la espiral, en busca de eso que llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando sin siquiera saberlo.

Energía.

"¿Danny?" la voz de su madre le hizo sobresaltarse, se giró y su expresión mostro asombro al darse cuenta que ahora estaba a solo unos pasos del portal. Sus padres le miraban confundidos.

"Yo…" por más que trataba no buscaba que decir así que buscó el termo. "Debo liberar a los fantasmas que están atrapados."

.-.-.

La activación del nuevo Portal Fenton alivió mucho el ambiente en la casa, aunque Danny ya no permitió más exámenes. Las cacerías en equipo eran divertidas aún más con la participación de Valerie. De hecho, Maddie insistió en que el nuevo equipo Phantom tuviera unos momentos para practicar karate, la mujer estuvo sorprendida de las inesperadas habilidades de los adolescentes, principalmente de Tucker quien era bastante bueno con las armas. Danny luchaba contra ellos en su forma humana, pues no se sentía cómodo con la idea de atacarles, menos ahora que se había dado cuenta que sus poderes estaban mucho más _intensos_. Temía hacerles daño.

El día que se cumplió un mes del paso del asteroide se hizo la develación de una estatua de Danny Phantom en el parque central de la cuidad que un "donador anónimo" había financiado. El chico fantasma se vio obligado a asistir pues fue un gran evento para Amity Park y llegaron personas de todo el mundo. Ahora, una semana después, la ciudad continuaba llena de turistas. El grupo de adolescentes paseaba por el centro comercial, mientras más tiendas visitaban más artículos alusivos a Danny Phantom encontraban, era como la atracción principal.

"Saben, debería exigir regalías" Danny comentó mirando unas camisetas negras que llevaban estampada su insignia.

Su sentido fantasma se activó miró a su alrededor en busca del fantasma pero no parecía estar cerca. Sus amigos estaban tan distraídos con las ropas que prefirió dejarlo pasar, si había un fantasma el escáner de Valerie debió detectarlo. Al final todos compraron una tan solo por la ironía que era tenerlas. Era el día libre de Valerie así que decidieron comprar algo para comer que no fuera de Nasty Burger. Mientras comían otra vez sintió su sentido fantasma activarse; estaba seguro que sí había un fantasma, la presencia se sentía tan clara y conocida, sólo que no lograba identificarla. Preguntó a Valerie si su escáner había registrado algo.

"No en todo el día." Respondió la morena.

"Raro… creí sentir algo hace un rato." Murmuró Danny. "Permanece atenta."

"Como siempre, Danny."

Continuaron con su tarde despreocupada, pero por alguna razón su sentido fantasma seguía activándose por momentos aun cuando el escáner de Valerie no coincidía con él. Ya comenzaba a ocultarse el sol cuando se despidió de sus amigos y fue a casa. Justo antes de entrar, de nuevo sintió al fantasma que le había estado siguiendo toda la tarde. Su corazón se olvidó de latir por un segundo al reconocer de quién se trataba. Sus dientes crujieron con emociones encontradas, esa era la explicación del porqué el escáner de la cazadora no le detectaba.

Casi corriendo entró a la casa y vio a sus padres empacando armas. Le invitaron a ir con ellos de cacería pero antes de que se lo propusiera una mentira salió de sus labios, diciendo que tenía tarea. Ellos salieron y los ojos azules del muchacho se posaron en el sensor de la defensa de la casa, sus padres habían modificado ese sensor aumentándole su sensibilidad a tal grado que de no ser porque grabaron su firma ectoplásmica le atacaría incluso en su forma humana. Sin pensar mucho en sus acciones, oprimió el botón de apagado. Sacó unas galletas y un jugo, con calma subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro, cerró las ventanas y encendió su computadora para jugar un poco. No pasó ni diez minutos cuando le sintió de nuevo.

"Ya sé que eres tú, Fruitloop. Muéstrate." Dijo Danny con voz firme, escuchó la risita del otro y al verle regresar al plano visible.

"Haz mejorado, Tejón."

Quizás debería de estar sorprendido de ver a Vlad flotando allí como si no hubiese tomado cautivo al planeta entero hace poco más de un mes. Danny debería estar furioso y golpearle la cara por lo idiota que había sido. Debería de activar el sistema de defensa de la casa y llamar a sus padres… sí, muchas cosas _debería_. Vlad estaba en su forma fantasma, se veía agotado pero bastante bien considerando lo ocurrido. Rápidamente tomó una postura defensiva.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Danny, "Muchos creían que habías muerto. Mi padre te dejó en el espacio."

"Encontré un portal natural y escapé a la Zona Fantasma." Contestó Vlad. Su voz carente del tono de altanería, típica de él. "No vine a pelear, Daniel. Te lo aseguro."

"¿Desde cuando estás en Amity?" Danny continuó con su interrogatorio, tratando de ignorar lo mucho que este Vlad le recordaba a aquel del futuro alterno.

"Desde esta tarde." La mirada roja de Vlad reflejaba algo que Danny nunca creyó ver en él. No en esta línea temporal. Arrepentimiento. "Sé que hice cosas tontas, Daniel. No pido más que un lugar donde pasar la noche. Sólo por hoy, volveré a la Zona Fantasma en la mañana."

"¿Crees que mi casa es un hotel?" Había una mezcla de enfado y reclamo en su voz, "Sé que los Hombres de Blanco están cazándote. No es mi problema, tú te lo buscaste."

El hafa menor levantó las manos amenazantes cargando un rayo, Vald cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, lo que hizo enojar aún más al menor. Verle tan derrotado no le causaba gracia, quería hacerle enfadar, quería que continuara siendo su enemigo de siempre. No ayudaba en nada las ojeras, el cabello desaliñado y la ropa desgastada, era como tener frente al Vlad de futuro que había aprendido de sus errores.

"Lo sé, Danny. Déjame quedarme una noche… por favor, únicamente por hoy. Mi parte humana lo necesita."

Danny le miró con sorpresa ante el tono suplicante. Al ser ellos tan solo mitad fantasma, el cuerpo humano aún les exigía ciertas cosas y Danny entendía eso. De hecho, él era el único que podía entender. Asintió con la cabeza con resignación, vio el anillo aparecer transformando a Plasmius en Masters, sin poder evitarlo su boca se abrió con sorpresa. Plasmius se veía mal, sí. Masters en cambio… se veía terrible y en cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra perdió el equilibrio, Danny sin pensarlo le sujetó evitando que se estrellara contra el suelo, ayudándole a llegar a su cama dejando que Vlad se recostara.

"Te traeré algo para comer."

Salió corriendo de la habitación, sin esperar respuesta. Calentó un poco de los restos del almuerzo mientras se auto regañaba por estar tan conmovido por el estado del otro halfa. Le recalcaba a su mente una y otra vez que ese hombre era su enemigo. Al regresar le vio dormido, dejó las cosas en su escritorio se acercó para sacudirle un poco.

"Hey," llamó, Vlad soltó un gruñido como respuesta. "No dormirás en mi cama, Fruitloop. Eso te lo aseguro. Además, al menos date un baño antes. Te ves terrible."

El mayor abrió los ojos y con dificultad se incorporó. Lo primero que hizo es tomar agua luego ingirió la sopa a medio calentar como si fuera el manjar más suculento que haya probado.

"Debería dejar que te atrapen los idiotas de Blanco." Murmuró más para sí mismo que para el otro.

"Tal vez…" respondió Vlad. "Pero dudo que pasen por alto el detalle de que soy mitad humano y no un 'fantasma que personifica humanos'."

El adolescente rodó los ojos. Esperó a que acabe de comer para ofrecerle una toalla que Vlad recibió y sin objetar fue con pasos tambaleantes al baño. Mientras tanto, Danny buscó entre sus cosas algo para que Vlad no durmiera sobre el suelo. Su mente era un mar de indecisión, tratando de definir el mejor curso de acciones.

"¿A qué hora regresan tus padres?" escuchó la pregunta de Vlad y casi salta del susto.

"Poco antes de la media noche, creo." Respondió. Vaya, no había pensado en sus padres. Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos. "No creo que mis padres estén de acuerdo con…"

"No les digas." Interrumpió Vlad rápidamente, su voz llena de pánico. "Por favor, no les digas."

El menor soltó un sonoro bufido. Era casi un mal chiste, no podía creer que el prepotente Plasmius estuviera rogando por segunda vez en una noche. Con expresión seria negó con la cabeza. "Vlad, les prometí no más secretos."

"Así que les dijiste ¿eh?," Vald sonrió levemente "… sobre Phantom."

"Era el fin del mundo." Dijo a modo de explicación. "Lo siento Vlad, debo decirles…"

"No." El mayor de nuevo se negó. "Prefiero vagar por la Zona Fantasma que enfrentarles. Por favor, sólo por hoy, Daniel."

Unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, dichas por él mismo, reafirmadas por Clockwork. _Tal vez es lo que todos necesitan, una segunda oportunidad_. Suspiró, sabía que no podía confiar en el halfa mayor pero quizás por una noche, podía dejarle descansar en su cuarto sin que sus padres sepan. Después de todo, sólo sería por una noche.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: En fin, lo prometido es deuda, Vlad está de regreso.

Y por si no quedó claro: pasó un mes desde que se activó el portal hasta el regreso de Vlad.

¡Saludos! ¡Hasta la proxima!

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 30-11-15: El último capítulo de la parte Introductora, no mentí cuando dije que sería una historia larga y quizá algo lento.


	6. Mejoras incontrolables

Notas: ¿SlowBurn? Sí, como no… eso es algo que yo no sé escribir. En fin ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **PRIMER FRAGMENTO: EL ASCENSO.**

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 6: Mejoras incontrolables.**

.-.-.

Durante las cacerías se volvió común que Valerie tomara una zona de la cuidad, los Fenton otra y el equipo Phantom original se encargaba de otra. Únicamente en casos donde el fantasma era muy poderoso, los grupos unían fuerzas. Así que los que notaron el problema fueron Sam y Tucker. Antes el chico fantasma solía debilitar o distraer el atacante para capturarle en el termo pero últimamente los rayos que lanzaba muchas veces dejaban inconsciente a su contrincante. Al principio lo celebraban hasta que llegó el punto en que la gran mayoría terminaba convertido en un charco de ectoplasma. La onda expansiva del reciente ataque de Danny fue grande, ni siquiera el halfa pudo mantenerse a flote y terminó estrellándose contra una pared al mismo tiempo que su transformación cedía. Era una fortuna que todos los ciudadanos hayan huido a los refugios.

"¡Danny!" gritaron los amigos corriendo hacia donde había caído, Sam le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Estoy bien," Danny miró su palma con asombro. "¿Vieron eso…?"

"Fue como una bomba nuclear, amigo." Tucker comentó.

Antes de que alguien les viera corrieron para alejarse de la zona. Danny tenía muchos problemas controlando sus poderes. No era como cuando tropezaba con su intangibilidad sino que sus ataques salían mucho más intensos de lo que él esperaba y eso no era todo, cada día era más difícil evitar que sus ojos se tornaran verdes cuando experimentaba alguna emoción fuerte. Incluso alegría.

"Algo anda mal conmigo." Danny confesó mientras comían en Nasty Burger, no fue necesario explayarse pues sus amigos sabían a qué se refería.

"Tal vez debas decirle a tus padres," propuso Tucker.

"¿Decirles?" Danny bufó. "No gracias, correrán por un bisturí para disecarme."

"Danny no seas ridículo." dijo Sam. "Ellos no harían eso."

"Aun así, no quiero preocuparles." Suspiró pesadamente, "y todavía debo decirles sobre Plasmius."

"Si quieres podemos estar allí contigo," ofreció Tucker. "Incluso Val, podría ir. Aunque te recuerdo que ninguno de nosotros estuvo de acuerdo con que nos lo hayas ocultado tanto tiempo, Danny."

"Si, lamento eso…" se disculpó. De hecho para ser exactos, habían pasado tres semanas desde que Vlad se apareció en su habitación. Lo que al principio era solo un hospedaje de caridad por una noche, se había extendido. El halfa mayor hacía viajes a la Zona Fantasma pero siempre regresaba a su cuarto para dormir, incluso Danny le consiguió un colchón inflable. Claro que eso no pensaba decírselo a nadie, así como tampoco diría que programó el Fenton Finder con la firma de Plasmius. La versión que contó a sus amigos fue que vio a Vlad en una de sus visitas al FarFrozen.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Frosbite?" Sam retomó el tema que les preocupaba.

Danny sonrió ante la idea, el fantasma yeti fue quien le ayudó cuando se activaron sus poderes de hielo quizás también pueda ayudarle a encontrar alguna explicación a lo que le ocurría. Pero primero, tenía que hablar con sus padres sobre cierto ex millonario que vivía de acogido en su habitación. Era una fortuna que el día siguiente fuera el día libre de Valerie y al ser sábado, Jazz estaría de visita. Mientras más personas estuvieran presentes quizás se sentiría menos presionado ¿Verdad?

.-.-.

No eran tan comunes las veces en que todo el Nuevo Equipo Phantom (como Tucker insistía en llamarles) coincidía para los entrenamientos de pelea los sábados. Esa tarde la felicidad de Jack y Maddie fue interrumpida cuando Danny anunció que tenía una noticia importante que compartir. No sabían que esperar de la situación y se sentían incómodos porque era obvio que fuera cual fuera la noticia, todos los jóvenes ya estaban al tanto.

"Tuve un encuentro con Vlad, en la Zona Fantasma." El mitad fantasma habló con voz alta para que todos le escucharan, los dos padres quedaron momentáneamente paralizados de la impresión.

"¿Cómo?" Maddie fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión mientras Jack permaneció silencioso, enfadado consigo mismo por aún sentir dolor por la traición del que creyó su amigo. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Cuándo?"

"Mamá…" Danny interrumpió la lluvia de preguntas. "Ni siquiera hablé con él sólo le vi hace unos dos días, está en muy mala forma. Les aseguro que su cuerpo humano le obligará a regresar…"

"Espero que no lo haga," Jack interrumpió furioso. "Más vale que use lo poco que le quede de sensatez para no posar en un pie en esta casa, porque entonces no quedará ni sus restos podridos de ectoplasma."

"Creo que le iría mejor si se entregara con los hombres de blanco," Maddie también sonaba enfadada. "O simplemente no volver jamás."

Sin previo aviso Danny se puso de pie, provocando que la mesa del centro se volcara. Todos miraron sorprendidos cómo los ojos de azules cambiaron a un verde brillante, sus puños estaba cerrados brillaron con energía verde. Maddie, Jack e incluso Valerie tuvieron que luchar contra su instinto de desenfundar sus armas mientras Sam, Tucker y Jazz colocaron una mano sobre los hombros del halfa, quien dio pequeño brincó ante el contacto. El muchacho tomó aire un par de veces y los rasgos espectrales desaparecieron.

"Perdonen," se sintió obligado a decir, Danny desvió la mirada avergonzado y se explicó. "Entiendo lo que sienten, él ha causado demasiados problemas pero necesito que consideren que si Vlad es capturado por los Hombre de Blanco, descubrirán que es un híbrido y eventualmente llegarán a mí."

El silencio reinó por un largo momento, los adolescentes no tenía que decir nada para demostrar que apoyaban a Danny se les veía en el rostro. Eso hizo que los padres meditaran más cuidadosamente cuáles serían sus acciones en caso de que Vlad atravesara el portal. Jack estaba inusualmente callado, mientras el grupo hacía una lluvia de ideas hasta que Maddie dio la propuesta que convenció al joven halfa: asegurarse que no saliera de la zona fantasma y en caso que lo hiciera, cazarle ellos mismos.

"¿Le libraran después?" preguntó Danny mirando a sus padres fijamente, los presentes intercambiaron miradas extrañadas ante la preocupación de Danny por Vlad.

"Tal y como si fuera cualquier otro fantasma," aseguró Maddie.

Así se dio por terminada la pequeña reunión. Los adolescentes se despidieron, siendo ya tarde se dispusieron a volver a casa, Danny se ofreció a acompañarles y Jazz fue a su habitación para comenzar un ensayo que debía entregar en una de sus clases. Dejando a los padres a solas en el laboratorio quienes encontraron perfecta la oportunidad para discutir la expresión de poder amenazante que hizo Danny.

"Tal vez es porque ahora que ya no tiene que ocultarlo, se siente con libertad de expresarse." Opinó Maddie tratando de ser optimista.

"Si tan solo Danny nos dejara hacer más pruebas," lamentó Jack.

"Pues, Danny dijo que Vlad necesitaría regresar al mundo humano ¿No?" Maddie sonrió ampliamente mirando el portal. "Cuando lo haga, tendremos entonces nuestro sujeto de prueba."

"Necesitaremos algo con que retenerle." Jack sonrió con complicidad. Eso sería la solución perfecta, por medio de Vlad podrían estudiar a fondo el funcionamiento de un halfa. Miró el Specter-Deflector y su sonrisa solo se amplió. "¡Bingo! Creo saber cómo."

.-.-.

Contrario a lo que dijo a sus padres, Danny no acompañó a sus amigos sino que se despidió ellos y sobrevoló la cuidad unos momentos para después sentarse en lo alto de un edificio, dejando que la brisa nocturna tranquilizara su ser. La forma en la que sus padres hablaron de destruir a Vlad le hizo sentir angustia. No es que le preocupara mucho el bienestar del otro halfa sino que le hizo pensar que si sus padres no tenían reparo en dañar a Vlad, pese a ser parte humana… ¿Qué le garantizaba que no harían lo mismo con él si descubrieran que ya no tenía control sobre sus poderes? ¿Cómo percibirían a Danielle? Sintió presencia de Vlad acercarse, esa era otra _mejora_ : su sentido fantasma era más agudo al punto que, estando en la casa, podía identificar a los fantasmas desde que se acercaba al portal.

"¿Cómo salió?" Vlad tomó asiento junto a él.

"Sé que estuviste presente y lo viste todo." Danny le miró con irritación.

"Les mentiste."

Había sorpresa en su voz, el menor solo asintió con la cabeza. El silencio reinó en medio de ambos por unos momentos, esa noche Vlad no se hospedaría con Danny debido a la presencia de Jazz en la casa. Durante estas semanas, Danny fue convenciéndose de que el arrepentimiento que Vlad decía sentir era real o al menos no había hecho nada sospechoso y ambos secretamente apreciaban esta silenciosa tregua.

"¿Desde cuando tienes esos episodios de descontrol, Tejón?" preguntó Vlad de repente y antes que Danny pudiera fingir no saber a qué se refería, aclaró: "Ya sabes, eso de hacer los 'ojos tenebrosos' por cualquier nimiedad."

Quiso negarlo pero vio algo en los ojos rojos que en los últimos tres años nadie había sido capaz de darle: comprensión. Por lo que prefirió la verdad. "Desde que recuperé mis poderes. No sé, se volvieron más… ¿Intensos? ¿Salvajes?"

"Controlar la energía es más difícil conforme ésta se hace más grande." El halfa mayor explicó con tranquilidad. "Estos picos son estimulados por periodos de gran estrés. Reactivar tu parte fantasma fue un buen catalizador."

"¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que mi energía aumentó?" Parpadeó mirándole con sorpresa.

"Oh Daniel, es increíble lo poco que sabes sobre ti mismo." Se rio el otro.

"Pues, he tenido estos poderes por tres años, no veinte." Se defendió. Vlad soltó una risa divirtiéndose a su costa. Bueno, al menos ya se parecía más al Vlad de siempre así que Danny también sonrió.

"Deberías aprender a controlar esa energía, podría hacerte pasar malos ratos."

Danny sabía que necesitaba encontrar la forma de controlarla o podría revelar su identidad sin querer, pero no era tan sencillo. No es como si hubiera un libro llamado 'Poderes fantasmas para tontos' o que pudiera buscarlo en Google o tomar una clase en línea. Entonces su rostro se iluminó. Tal vez, sí podía tomar una clase.

"¿Sigue en pie tu oferta?" Preguntó Danny, aguantó la risa cuando Vlad casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, aprovechando el aturdimiento del mayor, continuó. "¿Te parece si cambiamos un poco las condiciones? Enséñame a controlar mis poderes y a cambio te esconderé el tiempo que quieras… ¿Qué dices?"

"Suena a un buen trato." Vlad respondió mirando el horizonte. "Esperemos a que Jazmine regrese a la universidad y cuando termines con las escuela, puedo ayudarte."

Aunque su voz sonó indiferente Danny podía ver que el mayor luchaba contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse en su rostro, sus ojos rojos tenían un brillo especial. Vlad siempre había querido enseñarle así que esto debía emocionarle. Por un momento se sintió como traición hacia su familia pero era un mal necesario, pues tenía que aprender a controlar sus nuevos poderes o sus padres podrían convertirlo en rata de laboratorio. Y quien mejor para eso que el único otro halfa que existía.

.-.-.

Como a la mayoría de los adolescentes, a Tucker no le gustaba leer ni estudiar mucho, prefiriendo gastar su tiempo en cosas más productivas (como los videojuegos). Sin embargo, tras presenciar la forma en que Danny casi ataca a sus propios padres, se decidió a abrir y leer con detalle el documento que juró no revisar. En cuanto llegó a casa, tecleó la contraseña y comenzó a leer. El archivo a pesar de tener información muy compleja, proporcionaba notas para que cualquiera pueda entenderlo. Claramente Vlad no dejó este documento pensando en los Fenton, esto iba dirigido a Danny.

Saltó los primeros temas que sonaban muy aburridos: Historia de la ecto-biología. Bases genéticas en ecto-biología. Anatomía y fisiología espectral. Adaptaciones del cuerpo humano al ectoplasma. Quizás este último sonaba interesante pero sería para otro momento. Continuó revisando hasta que encontró algo que le explicó lo que Danny estaba experimentando. Sin importarle que fueran las 6 de la mañana del domingo, pues pasó toda la noche revisando el texto, tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada a Sam. La gótica respondió de muy mal humor.

"Es una emergencia, Sam." El genio tecnológico cortó los reclamos de su amiga. "Creo que es mejor que nos veamos para hablarlo. Esto es grande, es sobre Danny."

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que la de ojos violetas estuviera en su casa, la madre de Tucker estaba extrañada de que tengan que hacer tarea tan temprano. El moreno dejó que Sam se sentara antes de enseñarle lo que había encontrado. El capítulo llevaba por título _Madurez Nuclear: medidas de control y aceleración_. Mientras Sam leía, Tucker no podía dejar de dar vueltas lamentando no haber leído ese documento mucho antes. Tal vez así podrían ayudar a su amigo a pasar por esta etapa que – según Vlad – era normal para los fantasmas pero complicada para un híbrido humano-fantasma.

"¿Crees que debamos decirle a Danny?" preguntó Sam cuando acabó su lectura. Tucker miró a la gótica y se encogió los hombros. Él tampoco tenía una respuesta para ello.

"Podríamos esperar. Si su entrenamiento con Frosbite no funciona entonces le diremos."

"Tal vez es lo mejor," Sam soltó un suspiro de cansancio. "De todas formas, creo que Frosbite le dirá."

"Creo que debemos leer todo esto." Tucker se sobó las cienes. "Por si acaso hay alguna otra sorpresa ¿Te parece si nos dividimos?"

.-.-.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que en lo que restaba del fin de semana no fuera acorralado por Jazz para _hablar_. Cuando el lunes llegó al fin, le cayó el veinte de que estaría bajo la tutela de Vlad Plasmius, eso que en el pasado tanto negó. Pensó en la gran gama de técnicas que Vlad tenía en su repertorio y comenzó a llenarse de emoción ante la idea de aprenderlas, pensó en lo mucho que esto le ayudaría a combatir fantasmas y en tantas cosas que siempre quiso preguntarle al otro halfa. El lado malo de todo este asunto era de nueva cuenta estaba mintiéndole a todos diciendo que su entrenador sería Frosbite.

"Pensé que iríamos a la Zona Fantasma." Comentó Danny mientras seguía a Plasmius volando sobre la cuidad.

"Sería lo ideal." Dijo el fantasma de ojos rojos. "El ambiente rico en energía haría las cosas fáciles. Sin embargo, no pienso que sea sabio."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Daniel, no debe ser un misterio para ti lo mucho que los fantasmas están en desacuerdo con nuestra existencia." Explicó. Danny asintió con la cabeza, recordando brevemente a los Observadores. "Ahora imagínate qué pasaría si nos ven juntos. Habría pánico y no necesitamos eso. Entrenaremos en el mundo humano además será un reto mayor para ti, Tejón."

Masculló un 'si tú lo dices'. Los dos halfas volaban alto, para estar fuera de la cobertura de los escáneres y para que ningún curioso humano les reconociera. Vlad no quiso decirle a donde se dirigían mientras dejaba a la cuidad cada vez más atrás. Cuando al fin le vio comenzar a descender se sorprendió.

"El lago Eerie." Danny miró el sombrío lugar con recelo. "¿Por qué aquí, Plasmius?"

"Es amplio y evitado por los turistas como la plaga." Respondió Vlad. "Es el lugar perfecto, donde puedes hacer explotar las cosas sin que conlleve problemas. Ahora pongamos unas reglas."

"¿Reglas?" Danny repitió. "¿En serio?"

"Primero," El mayor alzo un dedo. "No quiero que ocultes tus dudas o problemas. Sé que me percibes como el villano, pero recuerda que si alguien puede entenderte, soy yo."

"Lo sé." Gruñó entre dientes.

"Dos…" otro dedo. "No quiero que te desesperes por aprender cosas para las que aún no estés listo. Sobre todo porque puedo ver que no leíste lo que te dejé o no estarías teniendo estos problemas."

"Sobre eso…" Danny se llevó una mano al cuello con nerviosismo, meditando si debía decirle que le pidió a Tucker que lo eliminara sin siquiera darle una mirada.

"Sí, debí suponer que lo ignorarías." Vlad soltó una especie de bufido. Danny le vio caminar hacia la sombra de un árbol a unos metros de la orilla y se sentó en una roca, haciéndole una señal para que hiciera lo mismo. "Eventualmente tendrás que leerlo. Ahora cuéntame, Daniel ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre tu Núcleo espectral?"

Rodó sus ojos verdes con fastidio, no es como si no supiera algo tan básico. Desde sus primeras veces en transformarse en Phantom pudo sentir la bolita de energía fría que latía en su pecho, al principio no comprendía su significado pero sentía su importancia. Y aquella vez que Dessire estuvo a milímetros de tocarle… supo que era algo que debía proteger. Luego presenció las disecciones, aprendiendo lo que ocurría si se dañaba en esa bolita de ectoplasma. Un buen tiempo después cuando desarrolló sus poderes de hielo, Frosbite se encargó de corroborar sus deducciones. Fue algo aburrido repasar la teoría pero al final Vlad se vio complacido con su nivel de conocimiento.

"El otro día dijiste que tu madre midió tu nivel de energía y fue 8.7 ¿No?" Cuando Danny asintió con la cabeza, continuó, "considerando que la última vez que medí tus poderes eran nivel 7, la diferencia es significativa, es entendible que tengas problemas."

"¿Y este 'crecimiento' es normal?" Danny sonó preocupado.

"Lo es," Vlad aclaró con una sonrisa. "Solo los fantasmas más poderosos son capaces de crecer de esta forma, Daniel. Y es inducido por periodos de estrés intenso. Yo he pasado por ello varias veces desde el accidente."

"¿Varias veces? Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nivel?"

"Era 17 la última vez que revisé."

El orgullo en su voz era grande y su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada ante el asombro en los ojos verdes. Danny sabía que Vlad era poderoso pero no creyó que fuera tanta la diferencia entre ellos. Eso quería decir que si Vlad de verdad hubiera querido dañarle en el pasado pudo hacerlo y Danny no hubiera podido hacer mucho para defenderse. Darse cuenta que su rival se contenía durante sus peleas, le hacía sentir avergonzado.

"Como dije, he pasado por estos picos varias veces. Estoy seguro, Tejón, que esta no es tu primera vez, cuando tus poderes de elemento se activaron debiste tener un leve crecimiento. Así como tampoco será la última." Le dedicó un inusual guiño en señal de complicidad. "Lo primero es dejar que la nueva energía fluya por tu cuerpo libremente, Daniel. Si la retienes estará allí lista para escaparse en cuanto tenga oportunidad."

"Frosbite me dijo algo similar."

"En efecto, así es. Los ejercicios que te mostraré ayudarán a que tu cuerpo sea consiente de cuánta energía tiene disponible…" Plasmius se puso de pie, acumuló ectoplasma en una mano y le hizo fluir a la otra mano en forma de pequeños rayos. Una y otra vez la energía se movía al tiempo que su color variaba en tonos morados hasta el rosa brillante. Vlad absorbió su energía de nuevo y dio por terminada la demostración.

"¿Y? ¿Eso es todo?" el adolescente frunció el ceño cuando le vio regresando a su cómodo asiento de piedra. "¿Bromeas?"

"No es tan fácil como se ve, Daniel." La voz del otro tenía un ligero tono de burla, Danny enfureció más al verle abrir un libro que ni siquiera se había percatado que traía consigo. "Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo necesites, avísame cuando te agotes."

Convencido de que Vlad exageraba sobre el tonto ejercicio, Danny trató de imitar las acciones previas del mayor. Invocó su energía la cual rápidamente apareció en sus manos, dejó que el rayo de su derecha fuera a su izquierda pero fue como tocar una olla caliente. Soltó un quejido adolorido y escuchó a Vlad reír con autosuficiencia sin siquiera despegar la mirada de su libro. Esto sólo le animó a tratar de nuevo para callarle. Lo intentó una y otra y otra vez, fallando de la misma forma.

"No debes _lanzar_ el ectoplasma" Vlad interrumpió en su décimo intento fallido. "Debes hacerlo _fluir_ , permite que recorra tu cuerpo. Es parte de ti. No debe dañarte."

"¡Lo intento!" Danny gruñó con frustración ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía ser tan complicado? Sacudió las palmas al sentirlas un poco adormecidas luego de tantos intentos. Comenzaba a frustrarse, por qué no podía hacer algo tan inútil.

"Daniel…" el llamado le hizo reaccionar. Plasmius ahora estaba de pie justo detrás de él. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que le tomaban de ambas muñecas, como cuando a los niños se les enseña a escribir por primera vez, Danny dejó que el otro le moviera para enderezar su postura. "Te guiaré, no luches contra mi… no retengas la energía y deja que te llene."

Un poco avergonzado Danny dejó que le movieran las manos hasta que se juntaron sobre su pecho donde normalmente sentiría su corazón latir pero justo ahora pulsaba con energía espectral. Sintió el frio de su pecho crecer a cada pulso. Sabía que su energía estaba saliendo de su cuerpo pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, se estremeció ligeramente ante el frio que le envolvía, como cuando el anillo de transformación le recorría para ser Phantom. Cerró los ojos cuando el ectoplasma fue de una mano a la otra, esta vez no le dañó sino que el frio recorría su cuerpo con una corriente continua y apaciguada.

"Abre los ojos…" escuchó la orden. Danny obedeció sorprendiéndose de ver que había creado una esfera de energía que brillaba de color azul, del mismo color que sus ojos estaban ahora producto de su poder de hielo. Salió del trance y antes que la esfera estallara en sobre si, Vlad hizo que lanzara el ataque hacia el lago. El estallido fue grande, lanzando una brisa fría que prácticamente congeló la superficie. Sintió un mareo y un momento después era humano de nuevo. Vlad pareció divertido por ello.

"Felicidades, hiciste un buen trabajo." El mayor le removió un poco los cabellos negros con orgullo en su mirada, Danny sonrió ampliamente emocionado de conseguir al fin dominar el ejercicio aunque no estaba seguro de cómo hacer esto le ayudaría. Quiso regresar a su forma fantasma para continuar pero no pudo realizar el cambio, se sentía agotado. Dándose cuenta de ello Vlad agregó. "Ahora debes aprender a hacerlo sin agotar todas tus energías. Por ahora mejor volvamos, se hace tarde."

"¿Cómo volveremos si no puedo ser Phantom?" preguntó Danny. "No dejaré que tú me lleves, Fruitloop."

"Podríamos esperar que tu cuerpo la regenere. O si aceptas, podría transferirte un poco de energía." Propuso Vlad.

"¿Transferir?"

De momento Danny no entendió a qué se refería hasta que recordó lo que Skulker hizo en la Antártida, ese toque que ayudó a no revelar su identidad. Asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió la mano brillante con energía posarse sobre su pecho, preparándose para la incomodidad que sintió la última vez que le transfirieron energía. A pesar de estar en su forma humana pudo sentir la energía fluir hacia él. Extrañamente no dolía, de hecho era vigorizante; su parte fantasma casi succionó hambriento la energía del otro, era tan satisfactorio que estuvo a punto de gemir de decepción cuando Vlad retiró su mano. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas ¿Qué había sido eso?

"Pensé que dolería," comentó al tiempo que cambiaba a Phantom.

"Muchas veces es molesto, normalmente lo es." Vlad murmuró, parecía igual de sorprendido que Danny. Luego explicó: "Realizar esta transferencia es algo que solo un fantasma experimentado debe hacer, si hay un error podría desestabilizar. Recuerda que tu núcleo es tu ser, si no es para darte energía no deberías dejar que toquen allí… puede ser doloroso sobre todo si desconfías en la persona."

"¿Entonces porque dolió cuando mi madre me tocó?" preguntó antes de que pudiera pensar mejor. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al percatarse de lo que había dicho, Danny maldijo mentalmente, tenía que ponerle un filtro a su boca.

"Daniel," los ojos rojos le miraban con inusual preocupación. "¿Por qué no me cuentas qué pasó?"

"Nada pasó," desvió la mirada al suelo. "Sólo fue un examen… mis padres, ellos…"

No se dio cuenta que su voz temblaba, amenazando con quebrarse. Su mente de pronto fue bombardeada por sus recuerdos y sus pesadillas. Estar sobre la mesa de disección, el metal frio sobre su espalda, las agujas extrayendo su ectoplasma. La mirada de fascinación de sus padres. Las manos de los cazadores en el centro de su ser. Un bisturí a punto de abrir su piel… sus palabras salieron rápido, arrastradas, casi inentendibles.

"Dolió cuando ella me tocó." Confesó, las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos verdes, "¿Por qué? Ellos son mis padres… quise atacarles… estaba asustado. Y no sé por qué. No debería de estar tan asustado de ellos… pero lo estoy. Quisiera poder huir. No quiero que me hagan daño… les he visto hacerlo antes con otros fantasmas…"

"¡Daniel!" Vlad quiso interrumpirle, pero el joven halfa continuaba hablando y comenzaba a hiperventilar ignorado al mayor. Al verle tan angustiado Vlad le atrajo en un abrazo que le hizo callar de inmediato. "Respira hondo, Danny. Clama, estás al borde de un ataque de pánico."

La voz de Vlad, suave y conciliadora, le hizo tranquilizarse y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo temblaba con sus sollozos contenidos. Sentía una mezcla de emociones tan grande que le ahogaban. Sintió a Vlad estrecharle más, Danny enterró su rostro en el pecho del mayor, dejando que la energía cálida y eléctrica del otro le calmara. Ignorando la alarma que se encendió en una parte de su mente gritándole que no debería sentirse tan bien, que en los brazos de su enemigo no debería sentir a salvo, protegido ni querido.

"No estás sólo, Daniel." Escuchó la voz de Vlad en un suave murmullo. Danny apagó sus alertas, cerró los ojos grabándose la promesa del otro halfa en lo más profundo de su ser.

.-.-.

 _La Zona Fantasma…_

Las grandes puertas de cristal se abrieron y un grupo de guardias entró escoltando a un fantasma a través del corredor enorme. Los ojos rojos del fantasma se pasearon por los presentes, algunos le miraban con indiferencia, otros con asombro y otros con desprecio pues desde tiempos inmemorables había tenido ciertos roces con estos sujetos. Le guiaron hasta su asiento, quedó flanqueado por sus guardias. Podría parecer que eran para su protección, pero él sabía que estaban allí para "contenerle".

"Que bien que te nos unes, Clockwork." Habló un fantasma, el que conduciría la reunión. "Ahora sí, el gran consejo de la Zona fantasma entra en sesión."

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se realizaba este tipo de reunión. Ni siquiera cuando se le asignó eliminar la amenaza de Danny Phantom para el futuro se hizo tanto escándalo. Ahora en cambio el tema a tratar era algo que estaba atemorizando a los líderes de clanes por todos los Reinos Infinitos. Esto ya no concernía sólo a los Observadores, desde mucho antes se temía que este día llegara. Habían sido sólo rumores hasta que un fantasma leal al consejo de Observadores visitó Amity Park y confirmó que su más grande temor se hacía realidad.

"El segundo Halfa está por iniciar su A _scenso_." Habló el líder del consejo. Se escuchó una exclamación general que fue silenciada por el sonido de un mazo. "Eso no es todo. Creemos que los dos halfas se han unido. Nuestro mundo corre peligro, junto, ellos podrían destruirnos si lo quisieran."

Hubo un gran murmullo, uno a uno dando sus respectivas propuestas de cómo manejar la situación. Clockwork apretó con fuerza su vara, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que un enemigo real de Danny se diera cuenta del incremento de poder y de los otros cambios. El debate se extendió por un largo periodo, habiendo tres partes en la discusión: los aliados de Danny Phantom o el segundo halfa como le decían despectivamente, los aliados de Vlad Plasmius y luego estaban los que lo único que querían era la destrucción de ambos híbridos.

Al final los Observadores tomaron su decisión, dando por terminada la reunión. Clockwork logró zafarse de su escolta/guardias, muy facilmente. Era gracioso como los Observadores creían que le tenían dominado, sólo porque el fantasma del tiempo no les llevara la contraria no quería decir estaba a sus órdenes. Prueba de ello era el termo que guardaba con recelo en su guarida. Sintió a alguien acercársele, sus ojos rojos se posaron en el fantasma tipo yeti, el líder del FarFrozer.

"¿El Gran Phantom corre peligro?" preguntó Frosbite. El maestro del tiempo sonrió.

"No más del que ha pasado estos últimos tiempos." Respondió y al parecer fue suficiente para el aliado de Danny porque hizo una reverencia y continuó su camino para volver a su reino.

Clockwork siguió a los observadores junto al famoso carcelero Walker, con el entrecejo fruncido, sabía que nada bueno pasa cuando ese pálido fantasma se involucraba. Parecía que el incidente de hacía veinte años se repetiría. Las puertas de la prisión recibieron a los fantasmas, los prisioneros estaban en el patio mirándoles con recelo. Aquellos que llevaban allí el tiempo suficiente como para saber qué significaba esta visita, sonrieron de forma siniestra.

"Escuchen delincuentes…" Walker habló con voz retumbante. "Les tengo una propuesta. El trato es simple, uno a uno se les permitirá ir al mundo humano para evitar a toda costa el _Ascenso_ del segundo halfa, Danny Phantom, a cambio ganarán su libertad. Aunque también contará si destruyen al otro halfa.

Se escuchó un gran bramido de emoción de parte de los prisioneros. El fantasma del tiempo mantuvo su expresión serena. Venían tiempos duros para su joven protegido, no podía hacer mucho para ayudar, tan solo esperaba no tener que intervenir.

"Clockwork, debes agradécele esto a tu amigo Kryogen." Se burló uno de los observadores. "Debió entregarse. Estando él encerrado nadie podría ayudar al segundo halfa con el _Ascenso_ , no hubiera sido necesario destruirle."

No se dejó afectar por el comentario mordaz, al contrario esbozó una sonrisa ante la lealtad de Kryogen a los halfas, prefiriendo ser un fugitivo antes de entregar sus talentos a los Observadores.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: ¿Demasiado OOC? Quizás. Cuando comencé a escribir esta pareja supuse que sería difícil, pero difícil es decir poco.

Sé que es un cliché en los fics cuando Vlad entrena a Danny comenzar con manipulación de energía, es que pensándolo bien tiene mucho sentido que ese sea el primer paso.

Quiero aclarar que no es mi intención poner a los Fenton como villanos, sé que dejé esa impresión; pero no, es sólo que me gusta el drama.

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 30-11-15: Que vergüenza, me di cuenta que me comí muchas palabras e incluso un diálogo importante ¿Cómo puede ser? Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.


	7. Primeros Indicios

Notas: Vaya, esta vez sí me tomó tiempo actualizar, perdón por eso. En fin, espero disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 7: Primeros Indicios.**

.-.-.

Lo que ocurrió en ese primer día derrumbó la última de las barreras que separaban a ambos halfas, dejando un cómodo y plácido ambiente de compañerismo. Vlad presionó a Daniel durante días siguientes hasta que fue capaz de controlar sus nuevas reservas de energía. Después comenzó a espaciar las sesiones y a tratar de permanecer en la casa Fenton tan solo lo necesario, con la excusa de no querer levantar sospechas. Cuando los resultados del entrenamiento fueron innegables Daniel se vio forzado a contarles a sus padres que estaba teniendo lecciones, a Vlad le pareció gracioso como nadie consideró la posibilidad que estas lecciones no fueran con Frostbite.

Al estar Jazmine de visita por las vacaciones, Vlad se vio forzado a salir de la casa Fenton. No se quejaba pues gracias a la Tregua Navideña, la Zona Fantasma era mucho más pacífica y reconfortante que el mundo humano durante estos días. Fue en esos días que se percató de lo mucho que estaba conviviendo con Daniel en los últimos meses y de lo mucho que esto le había cambiado, al punto que extrañaba la contagiosa alegría del otro halfa. Así que pese al riesgo de ser descubierto, visitó a la familia Fenton en navidad, usando su invisibilidad y ocultando su energía.

Les observó interactuar maravillándose a sí mismo de no sentir lo que acostumbraba al ver a Jack junto a Maddie pues al escuchar la risa de Daniel todo cobraba otra dirección, en formas que le eran nuevas e inesperadas. Vio a Daniel tensarse y supo que había sido descubierto, con una última mirada regresó al laboratorio y atravesó el portal luchando para no mirar hacia atrás mientras volaba hasta una isla abandonada que le era familiar, este fue el lugar donde se refugió después de que consiguió escapar del vacío del espacio. Se recostó sobre el césped espectral tratando de apagar cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento que la familia Fenton – en especial Daniel – despertaba en él. Debió quedarse dormido pues se sorprendió cuando algo le golpeó en el hombro.

"¿Te desperté?" escuchó la voz de Daniel quien recogía el aparato similar a un boomerang, "Ah, esto… lo usé para encontrarte."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Vlad al muchacho, quien solo esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras comenzaba a sacar cosas de la mochila que llevaba, le entregó un contenedor con comida y tomó uno para él.

"Ya no está tan caliente como antes," Daniel comenzó a hablar sobre la comida que traía consigo, dejando al halfa mayor momentáneamente sin palabras. "También traje un poco de chocolate."

Mientras comían Vlad tan solo podía responder vagamente a los comentarios del muchacho comiendo con animosidad, llevaba ya un tiempo sin probar comida humana. Aunque en su forma fantasma los alimentos, agua y oxígeno no fueran de primera necesidad había aprendido que al cambiar, su cuerpo humano le pasaría la factura con intereses. Agradecía que Daniel entendiera esto y le haya llevado víveres para algunos días.

"Debo regresar," Daniel se puso de pie poniendo los contenedores vacíos en su mochila. "No te alejes mucho, te traeré más comida después…"

"No es necesario, con esto es suficiente." Antes que Daniel pueda replicar, agregó: "Además, debes disfrutar estas festividades con tu familia, no conmigo." Cuando el otro detuvo sus acciones dedicándole una mirada de extrañeza, Vlad supo que falló en ocultar su tristeza.

"Tú también eres mi familia." Declaró Daniel y le entregó un paquetito envuelto en papel morado. "Feliz navidad."

La afirmación y la gran seguridad con la que Daniel dijo eso le impactaron en lo más profundo de su ser, no estaba seguro si el muchacho entendía por completo la extensión de lo que dijo o de lo mucho que esto significaba para Vlad. Aceptó y abrió el paquetito encontrando un pequeño colgante del emblema de los Packers. Daniel comenzó a contar la historia de cómo compró el colgante, hablaba y hablaba recordándole de momento la forma en que Jack siempre daba vueltas antes de llegar a un punto, tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que en Phantom se veía tan adorable que aumentó la sensación de alegría que Vlad tenía, poniendo sus emociones al flor de piel y sin poder contenerse le atrajo en un abrazo.

"Gracias." Murmuró, esperaba que Daniel se zafara de su abrazo pero esto no ocurrió. Al contrario, sintió los brazos del otro sostenerle.

"Solo es una baratija…"

"No por el colgante," continuó. "Por todo. Por… la oportunidad."

"Espero, no la desperdicies."

Así de cerca como estaban, podía sentir la energía del otro fantasma vibrar contra la suya de una forma inusual pero conocida para Vlad. Preocupado, trató de inhalar el aroma del menor pero Daniel deshizo el abrazo antes de que corrobore que no estaba imaginando cosas. Vlad respondió al pequeño gesto de despedida mirando a Phantom alejarse. Apretó en la mano el colgante de los Packers, el simple objeto ahora era más valioso para él que todas las posiciones que alguna vez tuvo. Una señal tangible de que Daniel ya no le consideraba un enemigo, eso que tanto quería desde que conoció al muchacho, recibir afecto y admiración, como parte de una familia. Y con eso bastaba para hacerle sentir que tal vez no todo en él estaba perdido.

.-.-.

Había una sensación de calma antes de la tormenta, que era inquietante para Danny. Sus padres estaban de buen humor, trabajando incansablemente en mejorar sus equipos; también ahora que él ya no cargaba con toda la responsabilidad descansaba mejor por las noches. Con la llegada del nuevo semestre tenía nuevas oportunidades de mejorar sus calificaciones y gracias a que Lancer le apoyaba en sus cuartadas, su tiempo en detención disminuyó. Las primeras nubes de tormenta aparecieron dos semanas después de que iniciaron las clases. Ese día despertó sin apetito y durante la clase de gimnasia comenzó a sentir punzadas de dolor en la boca del estómago. La entrenadora Tetslaff indicó a la clase dar varias vueltas de calentamiento alrededor del campo, eso hizo que sus molestias fueran intensificándose tanto que se detuvo a pesar de los gritos de la entrenadora. Sentía nauseas junto a un fuerte deseo de cambiar a su forma fantasma.

"¿Ocurre algo, Danny?" Sam preguntó deteniéndose junto a él.

"Creo que enfermaré." Comentó, tocándose el abdomen como si así pudiese detener la batalla que sus intestinos libraban dentro de él. "Espero Tetslaff me deje descansar un rato o volveré a ver mi sándwich."

Gracias a sus habilidades extrahumanas más su continuo entrenamiento, la clase de gimnasia no era un reto así que aún adolorido y apunto de devolver el almuerzo realizó las actividades, tratando como siempre de mantener la apariencia de Nada-atlético-Fenton. Afortunadamente fue la última clase del día, después se dirigió a casa, saludó a sus padres y subió a su habitación la cual estaba inusualmente ordenada cosa que le hizo reír, Vlad a veces refunfuñaba sobre el desorden y acaba limpiando. Danny no protestaba pues la idea de Vlad Masters limpiando era demasiado hilarante como para ponerle un alto. Ahora a solas en su cuarto al fin cedió ante el deseo de cambiar de forma.

"Mucho mejor…" suspiró, siendo Phantom el dolor desapareció.

Se recostó en el aire un rato disfrutando de la sensación única que le daba el flotar. Vlad no estaba allí, quizás en uno de sus viajes o cualquier cosa en la que ahora ocupaba su tiempo. Danny no exigía explicaciones, en parte porque no estaba seguro que Vlad quiera decirle y también porque confiaba que no era nada que le dañaría. Al fin aterrizó en su cama y dejó que el cansancio le hiciera dormir. El sonido de su celular fue lo que le despertó, se sorprendió de estar ahora en su forma humana y fue un alivio que ya no tuviera molestias. Tucker le invitó a jugar videojuegos, Danny no tenía tareas, aún era temprano y no había fantasmas así que partió hacia la casa de su amigo. Por practicidad fue volando, como era su costumbre entró directo a la habitación de Tucker, sin darse cuenta de su error hasta que fue demasiado tarde al escuchar chillido.

"¡Danny Phantom!" se escuchó en coro. Danny se encontró con Lester y Norman, miembros del club de tecnología al que pertenecía Tucker.

"No me esperaba esto," dijo el moreno. "¿Qué haces por aquí, _Phantom_?"

"Tuck, no mencionaste que tendrías visitas," murmuró Danny mientras los otros dos muchachos aún parloteaban de la emoción y agradeciendo a Tucker por haber invitado al héroe.

"Claro que lo hice." Tucker dijo en el mismo tono. "Pero tú no prestaste la suficiente atención cuando dije con _quienes_ jugaríamos."

"¡Vamos a jugar Doom!" Exclamó Lester con gran emoción. "Tucker siempre dice que sabes jugar. Porque no te quedas, seremos sólo nosotros. Ninguno tomará fotos o video, lo prometemos Phantom."

El halfa vio la mirada llena de ilusión de los otros amigos de Tucker, aun cuando ya era de conocimiento popular que el genio tecnológico convivía con Phantom, esto tenía letreros de ' _Mala Idea'_ por todos lados. Lo mejor sería que se fuera y regresara como Fenton. Estaba a punto de negarse, cuando Tucker le cerró las opciones.

"A propósito… Danny llamó hace un rato, no podrá venir. Nos falta un jugador ¿Qué dices Phantom te quedas?"

El chico fantasma miró a su amigo con sorpresa. Así que él también quería que Phantom se quedara a jugar videojuegos, o más bien sólo quería usarle para ganar puntos de popularidad. Aunque sea entre otros nerds. Que más daba, se encogió los hombros y asintió. Los otros dos literalmente lanzaron un grito de emoción. El juego fue divertido e incluso por ratos olvidaba que se suponía era Phantom y no Fenton, cosa que su mejor amigo amablemente le recordaba dándole una patada. Pidieron una pizza, colocaron pause al juego y mientras comían Tucker estaba bastante divertido de verle mortificado ante las preguntas que le hacían.

"No sabía que los fantasmas podían comer." Observó Norman, Danny de momento se frenó. Él podía hacerlo porque era mitad humano pero no estaba seguro si los otros fantasmas toleraban la comida humana de la misma forma.

"A algunos les gusta." Respondió al final.

Rió de sus bromas un rato más, desgraciadamente su agradable velada fue interrumpida por aquel malestar estomacal y tuvo que dejar de lado su pedazo de pizza. El único que notó que algo malo pasaba con él fue Tucker, sin decir nada corrió al baño. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se llevó una mano a la boca del estómago, justo por debajo de donde su núcleo pulsaba acelerado. Tenía muchas nauseas. Eventualmente no pudo resistirse más y devolvió todo lo que había comido más una sustancia que él suponía era ectoplasma pero que se veía tan oscura que casi era negro. Los fuertes espasmos en su interior se hicieron insoportables haciéndole gemir y tener nuevas arcadas.

"¿Danny, estás bien?" escuchó la voz de Tucker en la puerta. No pudo responder porque de nuevo se vio obligado a sacar el contenido de su estómago, el dolor cada vez más intenso. "Voy a entrar…"

"No, Tucker…" balbuceó pero era tarde, su amigo ya estaba junto a él.

"Oh cielos, ¿Qué rayos es eso?" Preguntó Tucker sonando entre asqueado y preocupado.

"Ectoplasma… creo." Danny respondió cuando se recuperó de las arcadas.

"Creo que debo hablar a tu madre para que venga por ti," el moreno opinó "Nunca había visto que la pizza te provoque malestar, aun siendo Phantom."

"No sé, Tuck." Respondió con sinceridad. "Tal vez fue algo que comí antes, no le digas nada a nadie. Iré a casa. Ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes.

"Nunca había visto que enfermaras de esa forma, Danny." Insistió su amigo con preocupación. "Les diré alguna excusa a Norman y Lester."

Asintió con la cabeza y permaneció un rato sentado en el suelo sin atreverse a volver a su forma humana. Reunió energía para limpiar el baño pues el ectoplasma se veía y olía asqueroso. Sus amigos siempre respetaban cuando él decidía guardar algo en secreto así que estaba seguro que nadie sabría lo que ocurrió en el baño. Estuvo agradecido que cuando llegó a casa sus padres, como siempre, no se percataran de que algo malo le pasaba. Flotando de forma descoordinada llegó a su habitación, dejándose cae en la cama sin querer mirar a su inquilino que un pestañeo estaba junto a él, escaneándole con la mirada.

"¿Estás enfermo?" la pregunta de Vlad estaba cargada de incredibilidad.

"Debí haber comido algo en mal estado." Danny le restó importancia.

"¿Vomitaste? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Dolor en… algún lado?" había algo extraño en la forma casi angustiada en que Vlad le cuestionaba. Sintió la mano del mayor sobre su frente como si estuviera corroborando su temperatura, al mirarle vio genuina preocupación en sus ojos azules oscuros.

"Tranquilo Fruitloop," dijo riendo un poco, era raro ver a su antiguo enemigo tan preocupado por él. "Sólo me duele un poco el estómago. Estaré bien."

"Bien, entonces descansa, Tejón."

Con una última caricia en su frente Vlad regresó a su colchón. Danny le miró de reojo, se dio cuenta de que no convenció al mayor con la teoría de que era sólo una indigestión. Aunque aparentaba estar perdido en su lectura, aún podía ver el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

.-.-.

Estaba sentado en la misma piedra de siempre desde donde observaba a Daniel realizar sus ejercicios, una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en sus labios al verle usar el energía azul en esos movimientos llenos de gracia y presión. Estaba orgulloso de verle exponer sus mejorías tanto aquí como en el campo de batalla, aunque Vlad reconocía que solo merecía la mitad del crédito pues varios de estos movimientos Daniel los aprendió en las prácticas de karate con Maddie. Había superado sus expectativas, dominando en meses cosas que a él le llevó casi un año conseguir.

"Con más fuerza, Daniel." Indicó al muchacho, al notar que sus ataques se hacían flojos. Daniel frunció el ceño en concentración e impuso mucha más intensidad en sus patadas, el ectoplasma azul perdiéndose en aire. Después de un par de puños más, Vlad hizo una seña para que supiera que habían terminado.

"Al fin," el jovencito gimió con cansancio tirándose en el pasto. Le vio hacer una mueca de dolor y una de sus manos se movió a su estómago.

"¿Tienes dolor?"

"Sólo un poco."

"Tal vez, debes ver a un médico." Dijo Vlad, la reacción de Daniel no se hizo esperar.

"La comedia no es lo tuyo," rodó los ojos.

Era ya el quinto día que Daniel tenía estos problemas, al principio Vlad decidió aceptar la teoría de que era una indigestión pero ahora comenzaba a corroborar que aquello que sintió en Daniel para navidad no era su imaginación. Los síntomas aparecían únicamente por las noches y cedían al cambiar a su forma fantasma, lo que permitía que el muchacho escondiera su problema de todos. Cuando se dio cuenta que los ataques fantasmas, sobre todo los nocturnos, comenzaron a disminuir supo que no había marcha atrás y sus planes serían pospuestos hasta nuevo aviso. Después de volver a la casa de los Fenton, Vlad ya no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió a la Zona Fantasma. Usó su tele transportación para cortar camino pero aun así tuvo que volar por la zona árida y mientras más avanzaba más desolado era el ambiente, hasta el punto en el que no se encontró con nadie durante unas dos horas de vuelo. Ni siquiera había plantas, era simplemente un vació abrumador, sin nada qué usar para orientarse. Incluso él que conocía bien el camino había tardado en encontrar la ruta adecuada.

El pequeño oasis al que llegó era casi de película: tenía un cuerpo de agua con varias palmeras alrededor y una casa hecha de madera sobre uno de esos árboles. Sin necesitar el permiso del dueño entró a la casa siendo recibido por una peculiar sala, los muebles rústicos y algunas plantas colgaban del techo en sus macetas como su fueran adornos. Miró a su alrededor en busca del fantasma que allí habitaba pero el lugar estaba vacío. Sabiendo que tarde o temprano regresaría tomó asiento en una de las sillas. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

"Si vienes por el antídoto, aún no está listo." El fantasma de piel gris azulada traía consigo una canasta con varias plantas, sus ojos rojos mirando al halfa con fastidio.

"¿Cuánto más, Kryogen?" Vlad gruñó con frustración, había pasado ya mucho tiempo y el fantasma aún no le entregaba resultados. "En realidad, hay algo más."

"Una cosa a la vez, Vladimir." El otro atravesó la sala e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que le siguiera. Vlad se adentró a lo que parecía ser un laboratorio. Kryogen comenzó a triturar las hojas. "Si no es por el antídoto… ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?"

"Danny Phantom está teniendo… problemas." Declaró esperando que su voz no reflejara lo mucho que esto le aterraba.

"Ah," el fantasma sonrió sin despegar su mirada del preparado de hojas que hacía. "Entonces los rumores son ciertos, tu _compañero_ está ascendiendo."

"No quiero precipitarme." Plasmius decidió ignorar la insinuación de Kryogen, a estas alturas estaba acostumbrado a las peculiaridades del fantasma. "Necesito que le revises."

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva?" El fantasma encendió un objeto similar a un mechero de Bunsen con fuego que salió de un dedo y colocó las hojas trituradas en un matraz que contenía un líquido ámbar.

"Sentí el cambio en su energía para navidad pero los síntomas aparecieron esta semana, él lo niega pero sé que le duele mucho." Respondió, el otro fantasma rió entre dientes.

"Es igual de terco que tú, ¿eh?" Apagó el fuego cuando estuvo feliz con el resultado y vertió el contenido en un frasco mientras preguntaba. "¿Cuál es su elemento? ¿Tiene fiebre?"

"Hielo." Vlad contestó. "No, aún no le he visto con fiebre."

"Completamente esperado si lleva apenas un mes." Kryogen tapó el frasco y lo movió un poco observando la sustancia amarillenta con satisfacción. "La fiebre debe está por comenzar, a diferencia de ti que casi de incineras… él será una paleta de hielo, tendrá hipotermia."

"¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarle?"

"Tráele cuando comience la fiebre o hipotermia," Kryogen le lanzo el frasco, Vlad lo atrapó mirando su contenido con recelo. "Usa tus poderes para ayudarle a controlar la temperatura o si no una cucharada de esto cada cuatro horas."

"Te lo agradezco mucho." Dijo mientras el otro fantasma ya comenzaba a reunir otras hojas para su siguiente preparado.

"Si, si…" Kyrogen hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. "Ahora, fuera de mi vista."

.-.-.

Danny estaba seguro que Vlad actuaba raro, tal vez en serio estaba preocupado, se dijo. Ese sábado, a pesar de que Jazz estaba en la casa Vlad permaneció allí, le agradecía pues eso significaba que cuando el dolor le atacara no estaría solo y aprovechando que estaba allí le pidió ayuda con una tarea, feliz de que sus síntomas no haya comenzado pese a que ya eran las ocho de la noche. La alarma del Fenton Finder se activó casi en paralelo con su sentido fantasma. Danny sin pensar se transformó dispuesto a salir pero Vlad le detuvo del brazo.

"¿Qué haces?" gruñó Danny "Debo ir a ver quién es."

"No en tu estado." Vlad declaró sin soltarle. "Además se siente muy poderoso. Quizás 13, incluso 14. Deja que tus padres se encarguen."

"¿Estás loco? Si es así de fuerte, no puedo dejar que ellos vayan solos…"

Dicho esto luchó para zafarse del agarre, Vlad realmente no quería dejarle ir. Esto le pareció extraño pues aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo con que Danny jugara a ser héroe nunca había hecho algo para detenerle. Estaba a punto de usar algún ataque para liberarse pero sus ojos se cruzaron y vio miedo en los ojos del mayor.

"Estaré bien," aseguró. El otro dudó pero fue suficiente para que Danny al fin pueda salir de allí dejando a un muy preocupado Vlad detrás.

No esperó a sus padres, Danny voló guiándose de su sentido fantasma para localizar al atacante. Lo encontró en el centro, sentado imponente sobre la estatua de Danny Phantom, como si fuera una especie de burla. El fantasma era enorme, como una especie de dragón humanoide que tenía grandes garras y lanzaba fuego incluso desde sus ojos rojos. Le recordó a Aragón, sobre todo por la banda plateada que llevaba en una de sus patas. El fantasma gruñó al notar que tenía en frente al halfa gritando lo que sonaban a amenazas, provocaciones e incluso insultos en Esperanto.

"Sabes, mi Esperanto no es tan bueno." Danny dijo luego de esquivar unas llamas. "¿Te parece si lo dices de nuevo?"

El otro fantasma continuó atacándole, el halfa tenía que admitir que era fuerte. A diferencia de otros fantasmas que solía enfrentar, este era obviamente de un nivel mucho mayor al suyo por lo que tenía que luchar con todo lo que tenía. La cola del dragón le golpeó haciéndole caer desde varios metros hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Vio al otro tomar aire para lanzar sus llamas pero un rayó le golpeó desde un lado haciéndole trastabillar.

"Aléjate de él," la voz de Maddie Fentón resonó en el lugar, que a estas alturas estaba vacío.

"¿Estás bien?" Jazz llegó junto a él. Danny asintió con la cabeza viendo cómo sus padres disparaban al fantasma quien continuaba lanzando gritos en Esperando. "¿Qué es lo que dice?"

"No logro entender mucho, usa varias palabras que no conozco," dijo a su hermana. "Pero estoy seguro que dice: destruir halfas."

Movió el brazo que golpeó contra el pavimento para corroborar su funcionalidad antes de regresar a la pelea. Valerie apareció en su planeador uniéndose a Danny para un ataque aéreo mientras los Fenton disparaban desde tierra. El fantasma debió percatarse que estaba rodeado y reconociendo a los humanos como sus blancos más débiles dirigió su siguiente ataque a ellos. Danny voló a todo lo que daba apenas llegando para colocar un escudo frente a ellos.

"Es muy fuerte. Quiero que salgan de aquí," dijo Danny a sus padres con voz autoritaria.

"Con más razón debemos estar aquí." Maddie se opuso.

"Podré contra él," Danny aseguró. "Sólo necesito que no estén aquí o podrían salir heridos en el fuego cruzado. Tú también Cazadora."

"Ni de chiste," se negó la cazadora roja. "No puedes decirme que hacer, Phantom."

Ignorando la insistencia de sus familiares, Danny regresó a la batalla. Había intentado de todo tipo de ataques, incluso los de hielo que parecía neutralizarse con las flamas del dragón. Sólo quedaba una técnica que podría vencer a este fantasma. Cuando tuvo oportunidad tomó aire y lanzó su ataque más poderoso: el Ghostly Wail. Pensó en aplicar lo que había aprendido de Vlad y reunió su energía de elemento para mezclarlo con el ectoplasma. Su ataque fue dos veces peor dejando literalmente congelado todo a su paso incluido al fantasma dragón. Apenas pudo ver el momento en que Valerie realizar la captura con un termo pues él acabó en el suelo en su forma humana y con un dolor abdominal tan fuerte que no podía moverse, tenía que cambiar a Phantom para aliviarlo pero su energía estaba agotada.

"¡Danny!" sintió a su madre junto a él, tratando de entender que ocurría. "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien?"

"Mamá, creo que hay que sacarlo de aquí," Jazz observó pues con el fantasma había capturado la gente al fin salía de sus escondites.

"Tienes razón." Dijo Jack, al ver que Danny estaba inmovilizado, prefirió cargarle para llevarle a la camioneta Fenton. El muchacho aún gemía de dolor, encogiéndose y poniendo sus manos de forma protectora sobre su abdomen. "¿Danny?"

"D-denme…" tartamudeó el halfa. "Un. Minuto."

La familia de inmediato se dispuso a abandonar el lugar antes de levantar sospechas. Jack manejaba a todo lo que podía sin importar cuantas leyes de transito rompiera para llegar al laboratorio. Aunque no podían llevar a Danny a un doctor, ellos tal vez podrían hacer algo para ayudar.

"No se preocupen," murmuró Danny, estando recostado el dolor iba disminuyendo y pudo inventar alguna excusa. "El poder que usé es el más fuerte, drena mi energía. Esto es un efecto secundario."

"Nunca había visto que el Ghostly Wail te deje tan mal." Jazz frunció el ceño.

"Es porque apliqué un extra…" rió para evitar que ellos sospecharan que mentía.

A cada que la camioneta se movía bruscamente, Danny gemía tocándose el estómago. Afortunadamente llegaron rápido a la casa, Danny luchó para moverse sin ayuda. Ellos no estuvieron muy convencidos con la excusa que dio – menos Jazz – pero aceptaron dejarle descansar. Entró a su cuarto, tropezando hasta llegar a su cama, sintió nauseas así que tomó el bote que había dejado específicamente para este propósito y devolvió su comida junto con ectoplasma. El dolor le atacaba y por más que trataba de transformarse sus energías estaban en cero. Saltó cuando una mano se posó en su espalda dando suaves masajes.

"Ayúdame," pidió con voz adolorida, apoyándose en la mano que le sostenía. "No puedo cambiar… mis energías se acabaron por el Ghostly Wail."

"¿A quién te enfrentaste?" preguntó Vlad.

"No sé, nunca le había visto."

El adolescente dio un par de arcadas más, de reojo vio al mayor cambiar a Plasmius y con delicadeza le tocó el pecho transfiriéndole la energía que Danny necesitaría para volver a su forma fantasma. El efecto fue inmediato, el anillo de transformación le recorrió aliviando sus molestias. Conforme con el resultado Vlad quiso retirar su mano pero el menor se lo impidió cubriendo la mano que brillaba con energía violeta con la suya que emitía energía verde. Ambos se estremecieron ante el contacto, mirándose a los ojos sorprendidos de cómo sus energías se conectaron transmitiendo alivio y paz.

Vlad tenía que admitir que no esperaba el agradable sentimiento que le inundó, sonrió levemente y dejó que Daniel tomara cuanta energía desee. Se removió un poco para encontrar una posición cómoda sin romper su unión. De alguna manera terminó sentado en la cama con Daniel apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Podía sentir el pulso del nucleó frió por su palma brillante que continuaba sobre el pecho del menor, disfrutando la cercanía de otro fantasma de una forma que nunca había experimentado, no en sus veintitantos años como híbrido.

"¿Qué tan poderoso era?" preguntó luego de un rato.

"El escáner marcó 13.5" Daniel cerró sus ojos verdes siendo arrullado por la transferencia de energía, Vlad se sorprendió de ver que no era el único que estaba disfrutando esto. "Hablaba esperanto, entendí que me quería destruir."

"Te has ganado demasiados enemigos, Tejón." Vlad murmuró al aire.

Permanecieron uno minutos así, en silencio cada quien tratando de asimilar lo que esta cercanía les hacía sentir. Daniel en ningún momento intentó alejarse sino que al contrario, a cada minuto se apoyaba más a él. Vlad soltó un respingo cuando sintió que le tocaban en el pecho, sus energías buscándose de forma inmediata. Estaba seguro que el menor no comprendía lo que hacía, Vlad llevaba ya muchos años viviendo como fantasma así que reconoció este sentir. Esa forma en que su ser vibraba con electricidad normalmente sólo era causada por una persona. Reconocer esto le hizo sentir miedo, tratando en vano de no alertar al muchacho que dormitaba, rompió el contacto y se incorporó.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Daniel preguntó, mirándole prepararse para salir. No es que Vlad tenga a donde ir sino que necesitaba alejarse del otro halfa. Física y emocionalmente.

"Tengo asuntos que atender." Su respuesta salió un poco más fría de lo que pretendía, el otro asintió con la cabeza reacomodándose en la cama.

"Si esto no es enfermedad ¿Qué es?" la voz temerosa de Danny apenas se escuchó, como Vlad no respondió, insistió. "No me salgas con _No sé_ porque veo que ya tienes idea de qué es lo que me pasa."

"Pues…" Los ojos rojos se veían inseguros, luego negó con la cabeza. "No te angusties, no es… malo, en sí. Solamente parte de nuestra compleja condición de híbridos. Nos vemos, descansa."

Antes que Danny pueda preguntar más, Plasmius desapareció en un humo violeta. Estando a solas en su habitación, recapituló lo que ocurrió entre ellos y repentinamente cayó en cuenta de _qué_ acaba de pasar. Se sintió avergonzado por haberse portado de esa forma tan íntima con Vlad y más por lo mucho que lo disfrutó, lo mucho que deseaba que esa conexión no se acabara nunca. Gruñó y se cubrió con las cobijas para descansar un poco, tratando de olvidar lo que pasó.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Kryogen es un personaje de mi creación.

Si, como pueden ver en este capítulo, Danny no planea decirle pronto a nadie sobre de que Vlad está viviendo en su habitación.

Espero no haya quedado tan confuso. Muchas gracias por leer.

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 01-12-15: Cambié un pequeño detalle, el nombre de Danny en las partes de Vlad ahora es Daniel. Será así por unos capítulos.


	8. Secuestro

Notas: Personalmente disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Espero disfruten leyendo.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 8: Secuestro.**

.-.-.

Lo primero que notó la mañana siguiente fue que estaba solo en su habitación, el rincón donde Vlad dormía estaba vació prueba de que no había pasado la noche allí. Esto no era extraño pero la forma en la que se fue la noche anterior dejó una mala sensación. Danny se levantó y regresó a su forma humana, sonriendo al no sentir ninguna molestia. Mientras se vestía, se preparó mentalmente para la lluvia de preguntas que pudiera venir por lo ocurrido. Al bajar las escaleras fue recibido por su familia, tomó asiento para desayunar con ellos, el silencio era tan incómodo que se vio forzado a romperlo él mismo.

"¿Y bien, algo que quieran decirme?" Miró especialmente a su madre.

"Danny, lo que pasó ayer," Maddie comenzó a hablar. "Nunca te he visto en tan mal estado, ni si quiera con lo del asteroide. Por favor hijo no me mientas, si algo malo está pasándote quiero saberlo."

"No está pasando nada malo," aseguró mirándoles a los ojos. Vaya ¿Cuándo se volvió un maestro de la mentira? "Usé mis poderes de hielo junto a un ataque muy potente, ya sabía que me iba a derribar. Además, el día del asteroide un fantasma me dio un poco de energía para ayudarme."

"¿Cómo que te dio energía?" Jack preguntó con curiosidad científica.

"Pues…" estuvo a punto de contarles pero se detuvo avergonzado, algo dentro de él le dijo que no debía hablar sobre ese tema con caza fantasmas.

La imagen de Vlad y él pasó por su mente, con sus energías conectadas recostados juntos en la cama… fue como si terminara de comprender la magnitud de lo que ocurrió anoche, sintiéndose escandalizado ¿Qué pensaría Vlad de él desde pues de… dejarse _tocar_ de esa forma? Peor aún, él había _tocado_ a Vlad en respuesta. Podría apostar, por la expresión de confusión de su familia y por lo acalorado que se sentía, que sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate. Oh rayos.

"Escuchen," Danny suspiró, al fin encontrando su voz. "No es nada malo, como pueden ver estoy bien ahora. Podemos dejar el tema."

"De acuerdo," Jazz se adelantó a cualquier comentario de sus padres quienes claramente no estaban conformes con la situación. "Confiamos en ti, Danny."

Sonrió en agradecimiento a su hermana, aunque podía ver en los ojos de Jazz que pronto le acorralaría para que dijera la verdad. Continuó su desayuno en relativa paz aun cuando la tensión en al ambiente era casi palpable. A lo largo del día no hubo más que un par de ataques que fueron fácilmente atendidos por Valerie pues ocurrieron en su zona; así que Danny se dedicó a terminar sus tareas y sus padres estaban como siempre en el laboratorio. Escuchó a Jazz llamar a su puerta, sin duda ya estaba por partir.

"¿Te vas?" preguntó al abrir, su hermana arqueó una ceja.

"Estás demasiado ansioso porque me vaya." Observó la peliroja, Danny rió nerviosamente pues en parte era cierto. Con Jazz en la universidad, Vlad regresaría. "¿Puedo pasar?"

"¿Eh?" parpadeó un par de veces, dando cuenta que no había abierto la puerta por completo y usaba su cuerpo para bloquear la vista al interior. Jazz puso sus manos en las caderas de forma impaciente, sin mayor remedio Danny se hizo a un lado, era una fortuna que Vlad acostumbrara ocultar todas las evidencias de su estancia (bajo la cama o el closet) o con lo observadora que era la pelirroja sin duda acabaría por descubrirles. "¿Qué sucede Jazz?"

"Pues…" ella dudó un momento. "Solo quiero sepas que, soy tu hermana y te quiero mucho. Eso no cambiará sin importar nada."

"Bien," Danny la miró extrañado sin entender el punto de la mayor. "¿Y luego?"

"Sí, verás…" Jazz sonrió de forma cómplice mientras paseaba por la habitación. "Estoy al tanto de otro de tus secretos, Danny. El nerviosismo, estás más distraído, tus salidas sin decirle a nadie… y además esto."

"¿Pero qué…?" el halfa quedó boquiabierto antes de darse cuenta de lo que Jazz sostenía. Una camiseta que cierto Fruitloop olvidó ocultar. Rápidamente se lo arrebató a la muchacha deseando hacerla desaparecer, temía que Jazz estuviera enterada de que mantenía a Vlad allí.

"Acepté sin problemas que eres mitad fantasma…" Jazz continuaba con su discurso sin darse cuenta de la angustia del menor. "No veo porque no aceptaría esto. Por lo visto es alguien mayor, solo espero que estén siendo _cuidadosos_. Me parece increíble que lo traigas aquí… soló no he podido definir si es humano o fantas… ¿Danny?"

El sonido del halfa ahogándose con su propia saliva le interrumpió. Danny no podía ni siquiera encontrar alguna forma de detener la cascada de imágenes que Jazz había proyectado. Admitía que cualquiera estaría de acuerdo con que el halfa mayor era galante, poderoso, atractivo y su energía de tipo electricidad era… ¡Alto! Él no le veía de esa forma y aunque así fuere no había manera que el gran Vlad Masters-Plasmius estuviera interesado en él. Con las mejillas enrojecidas dejó caer la camiseta al piso, le tomó un par de segundos recuperar el aliento para corregir a Jazz de su error.

"Tu fallido intento de discurso no viene al caso." Dijo. "Si crees que tus teorías son remotamente ciertas, eres muy mala psicóloga…"

"Como quieras, hermanito." Ella rió un poco y le atrajo en un fugaz abrazo. "Preséntamelo cuando estés listo. Ya me tengo que ir, se hace tarde."

Todavía aturdido, se despidió de su hermana. Movió la cabeza como para sacudirse la imagen mental o no podría mirar a Vlad de nuevo a la cara. Esa noche hubo varios ataques de fantasmas pero vencerles fue sencillo, no eran tan poderosos y se percató que mientras no se esforzara tanto podía pelear aun con las molestias en pleno esplendor.

.-.-.

Tan solo días después Danny comenzó a notar un nuevo síntoma alarmante. Sentía frio, tanto que comenzó a llevar abrigos extra. Eso podría ser normal para la mayoría pues corría la tercera semana de enero y el clima aún era frio. Pero desde la aparición de sus poderes de hielo él no había sentido frio, al menos no de esta forma tan intensa.

"¿Alguien más ha notado detalles especiales de los ataques fantasmas últimamente, aparte de lo mucho que han disminuido?" preguntó Tucker mientras comían en la cafetería. Todos le miraron con curiosidad, "¿Te has fijado que Skulker no te ha atacado en toda la semana?"

"Ahora que lo pienso…" dijo Valerie. "No he visto a ninguno de los fantasmas regulares, con los pocos que he peleado son fantasmas que nunca había visto."

"Tiene razón, ni siquiera el fantasma de las cajas ha molestado últimamente." Dijo Sam.

"Y estos 'nuevos' hablan esperanto." Tucker agregó. "O bien… gritan en esperanto _destruir a los halfas_."

Esto sí despertó la alerta en Danny, admitía que era despistado y que él no había prestado atención. Constantemente ocupado en ocultar sus síntomas de sus padres, sobre todo en estos últimos días, pues los ataques fantasmas eran _nocturnos_. Casi se atraganta con su jugo cuando todos estos hechos se reunieron y le dieron una conclusión. Los fantasmas que hablan esperando quieren destruirlo así que atacan de noche porque debían saber de sus síntomas.

"Además," Tucker continuaba hablando. "No me gusta la forma en que dicen que destruirán a _los Halfas_."

"¿También te dio esa sensación?" Sam dijo a Tucker quien asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué quieren decir?" Valerie preguntó, la morena estaba irritada porque era la única que no sabía ni una pizca del lenguaje que al parecer los fantasmas usaban mucho. "Debo aprender Esperanto."

"Si deberías." El de gorra roja rió, antes de adquirir una expresión seria. "Ellos usan plural. La mayoría de los enemigos de Danny viene gritando que destruirán al chico fantasma, pero estos dicen: _Halfas_ , y usan plurales como: destruirles, acabarles, etc."

"Lo mismo con el dragón de hace unos días." Danny meditó. Ellos comenzaron a enumerar los enemigos que para ellos caían en la misma categoría. Sam por su parte miraba en el PDA de Tucker, las grabaciones que tenían de algunas de las peleas recientes. Apenas escuchando lo que sus compañeros decían, colocó pause al video una y otra vez hasta que pudo tener una imagen clara de lo que a ella le había llamado la atención antes de exponerlo al grupo.

"Creo que están siendo enviados," dijo la gótica. Todos le miraron confusos y entonces señaló la imagen. "¿Ven lo que el dragón tenía en su ehh mano derecha? Es una especie de muñequera… que es idéntica a la que el fantasma de hoy tenía en el tobillo."

"¿Y?" Danny se vio obligado a preguntar.

"Arh Danny," Sam gruñó con frustración. "¿Qué no te parece familiar?"

"Tal vez un poco," murmuró el halfa, aunque no recordaba dónde había visto un dispositivo similar.

"Un momento," Tucker intervino ampliando la imagen. "Es idéntico al collar que Wolf tenía. Ese con el que Walker lo controlaba."

"Debe ser una broma." El chico fantasma pasó una mano por su cabello en frustración. Lo que sus amigos decían era verdad y haciendo memoria podía recordar vagamente haber visto ese mismo dispositivo en otros fantasmas que había combatido a lo largo de la semana. "Es muy obvio que se trata de Walker. Como siempre enviando a otros a hacer su trabajo. Aunque no creí que Walker tuviera algo contra Vlad."

"¿Y qué les hará creer que encontrarán a Plasmius en Amity Park?" dijo Sam, ante la pregunta Danny frunció el ceño, estos fantasmas nunca habían ido directamente por el halfa mayor pero al parecer no era un secreto para la Zona fantasma dónde estaba refugiándose.

"Tal vez no necesariamente se referían a Vlad." La cazadora roja dijo con preocupación. "¿Qué tal si su blanco es Danielle?"

Danny sintió su corazón dar un brinco al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban verdes con furia. No le importaba que Walker fuera tras él o tras Vlad, ellos podían defenderse sin problemas. Si el corrupto carcelero se atreviera a hacerle daño a Danielle, él lo convertiría en un charco de ectoplasma con sus propias manos.

"Iré por ella." Declaró al tiempo que la campana se escuchaba. No le importaba perder sus clases, debía encontrar a Danielle para asegurarse de que la pequeña clon estuviera protegida.

"Voy contigo." Valerie dijo poniéndose de pie, antes que Danny quiera negarse agregó. "Tengo su firma ectoplásmica en mi escáner. A no ser que sepas donde encontrarla, yo podré serte útil."

Asintió con resignación, pues la cazadora tenía un muy buen argumento. A pesar de que se mantenían en contacto por medio de pequeñas notas que la clon mandaba con algunos fantasmas aliados, Danny no sabía con exactitud en qué parte de la Zona Fantasma estaba refugiándose. Ambos adolescentes salieron de la escuela en forma de sus respectivos alter egos y en el siguiente momento estaban atravesando el portal fantasma. Danny podía percibir el nerviosismo de la cazadora al entrar a la dimensión de ectoplasma pero para él era una experiencia secretamente reavivante.

"Tranquila, nadie te atacara a menos que les provoques." Dijo, los dos iban volando en el planeador. Valerie soltó un bufido, mirando a su alrededor de forma curiosa siguiendo el camino que su escáner indicaba.

Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, Danny estaba seguro que había algo distinto en la vecindad del portal. Se veía inusualmente vacío, comúnmente siempre había fantasmas que esperaban el momento oportuno para atravesar el portal al mundo humano pero ahora era como si estuvieran huyendo de allí. En este ambiente tan cargado de ectoplasma y energía su sentido fantasma era obsoleto, así que cuando la firma de Vlad le llegó supuso que era producto de su imaginación. Debía darle crédito a Danielle por lo bien que cubría su rastro, porque volaron por horas antes de conseguir una lectura fuerte que les llevó hasta la niña. Al verles ella gritó de emoción lanzándose en los brazos de Danny y después abrazando a Valerie.

"Te vez bien, prima." Comentó Danny. Los tres estaban en lo que parecía ser un destino turístico en la Zona fantasma.

"No he tenido problemas de nuevo, Danny." Ella le sonrió a su primo, reconoció la mirada que tenían los dos adolescentes mayores así que agregó con seriedad. "Solo aún no puedo pasar mucho tiempo en el mundo humano, me debilita. Es mejor para mi estar aquí."

Estuvieron callados unos momentos, Valerie se había ofrecido amablemente para recibir a la chica en su casa pero ella continuaba negándose. Danielle afirmaba que al igual que la mayoría de los fantasmas no podía estar lejos de la Zona por periodos largos de tiempo. Ella debió notar lo mucho que esto les preocupaba pues soltó una pequeña risita.

"Estoy bien, chicos." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Puedo cuidarme sola."

"Sobre eso quería hablarte," Danny la miró con seriedad y de la forma más rápida que pudo explicó sobre los nuevos fantasmas que atacaban Amity Park y su aparente meta de ir tras todos los halfas. Ella escuchó sin interrumpir, su rostro tornándose en una expresión de temor.

"Oh yo creía que mientras los minions de Vlad no me encontraran, estaría a salvo," dijo Danielle. "Ahora también estos…"

"¿Vlad sigue persiguiéndote?" Danny preguntó con sorpresa.

"Pues sigo siendo su proyecto fallido, Danny." Le recordó la chica. "Hace tan solo una semana estuvieron a punto de atraparme… unos amigos me dieron refugio. Dudo que alguna vez deje de perseguirme."

Esta información le calló al halfa como un gran balde de agua fría. Y con hielo. Haciéndole recordar súbitamente que de todo lo que Vlad había hecho, Danielle era a la que más había lastimado directamente. Su expresión pasó de la sorpresa al enojo, sintiéndose traicionado y estúpido por confiar en Vlad, le había hecho creer que estaba arrepentido y que no le haría daño a él o a sus amigos, cuando en realidad aún cazaba a Dani a sus espaldas.

"Por eso mismo," dijo luego de un rato, mirando a su prima con determinación. "Te llevaré con uno de mis aliados más fuertes para que estés segura."

La joven clon aceptó ir con él y Valerie sin preguntar más. Pandora estuvo feliz de volver a verle, aceptando gustosa darle asilo y protección a la tercera halfa (como varios de los habitantes de la Acrópolis comenzaron a llamar a Dani). Fue maravilloso ver a Danielle comenzar a hacer amistad con otros, ella era carismática y pronto desapareció por los pasillos jugando con otros jóvenes fantasmas dejando a los otros dos a solas con Pandora. Así que le comentaron sobre los fantasmas que habían atacado Amity en la última semana y sus sospechas.

"¿Has escuchado algo al respecto?" preguntó Danny. "Walker siempre ha querido encarcelarme o cosas así pero lo que percibo de estos fantasmas es diferente."

"No sería el primero ni el único." Dijo la fantasma griega, miró a la humana un momento luego a los ojos verdes de Danny. "El Consejo de Observadores dio la orden a Walker de acabar contigo y tu raza."

"¿Esos ojos flotantes?" Danny frunció el ceño, recordando la presencia de Valerie se detuvo antes de preguntar más, realmente no le extrañaba que estuvieran contra suya pero no entendía por qué también estaban involucrando a Danielle. "¿Algún consejo, Pandora?"

"Debes demostrarles que eres fuerte," la mujer fantasma dijo con seriedad. "Venciéndoles a todos y _Ascendiendo_ … solo así retirarán la orden de destruirte."

Había algo extraño en la forma que Pandora dijo "ascendiendo", como si tuviera un significado especial. Lamentablemente no podía sacar más información pues Valerie haría preguntas y hablar de los Observadores era tocar temas que él se prometió quedarían en total secreto. Además debía volver a casa antes que sus padres notaran su ausencia, sin mencionar que los síntomas pronto comenzarían.

"Muchas gracias Pandora, por recibir a Danielle." Dijo el halfa.

"No te preocupes Phantom, cuidaremos de ella." Prometió Pandora.

.-.-.

La última semana había sido muy estresante: luchaba con fantasmas, regresaba con Daniel para asegurarse que no tuviera fiebre y continuaba su vigilancia en las cercanías del portal, dejando pasar solo a aquellos que sabía no representaban una amenaza para el halfa más joven. Todo para no estresar a Daniel, así que ese viernes cancelaría el entrenamiento. Cuando regresó a la casa Fenton, estaba cansado por las batallas pero con su mente un poco más centrada en su verdadero objetivo.

Primero observó a Maddie y Jack, estudiando los avances en el proyecto "secreto" de la pareja, algo que pronto le sería útil, sonrió con satisfacción y subió al cuarto de Daniel. Le extrañó no verle allí a la hora acordada de entrenamiento, se recostó en la cama a esperarle. No aguantó ni dos minutos antes de tomar su colchón inflable. El aroma del otro halfa en las sabanas era delicioso siendo intensificado por el efecto del Ascenso, realmente le incomodaba lo atrayente que le resultaba. Cuando eran cerca de las diez de la noche, sintió la presencia de Daniel entrar por el portal. Frunció el ceño, qué hacía en la Zona fantasma y cómo cruzó sin que Vlad lo percibiera. Cuando el muchacho llegó su cuerpo tiritaba, Vlad podía sentir su aura fría extenderse en la habitación.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó, Daniel devolvió la mirada con sus ojos verdes llenos de algo que le dejó perplejo. Ira.

"¿A dónde vas cuando desapareces por días, Plasmius?" la voz del halfa destilaba rabia, que Daniel estuviera temblando y tartamudeando no quitó el impacto. Vlad pasó saliva, podía ver que el muchacho estaba en posición de ataque como si espera el momento justo para lanzarle un rayo.

"Visito los alrededores del portal…" respondió con sinceridad. "O si no voy a la isla que a estas alturas se ha vuelto mía, deberías verla le he puesto una…"

"Bien." Daniel gruñó como si no le importara lo que Vlad trataba de decir. Reconoció el gesto de dolor en Phantom y supo que estaba teniendo nauseas. Como se había vuelto costumbre le acercó silenciosamente el cubo pero el menor parecía no querer bajar la guardia. "Walker está enviando gente tras los halfas, eso es lo que creemos…"

Dio un par de arcadas pero no vomitó, estar en su forma fantasma le mantenía más estable. Vlad debía darles crédito a los adolescentes por su deducción. A él no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de quien atacó a Daniel la última vez y prometió que no dejaría que nadie de alto nivel cruzara el portal. Al ver que aún le dedicaban una mirada fiera, lo primero que pensó fue que tal vez Daniel se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de lo que pasó entre ellos y ahora se sentía amenazado por Vlad. Bien, eso se lo merecía.

"¿Estás preocupado por mí? Me conmueves, Tejón." Dijo Vlad riendo un poco.

"Da gracias que te avisé." Gruñó Daniel, hizo a un lado el cubo y se metió bajo sus cobijas, temblando. El mayor suspiró, era obvio que usar su energía como Kryogen sugirió estaba fuera de las opciones. Apretó el frasco que guardaba en su bolsillo pensando cómo le explicaría al chico la situación.

"Lo agradezco." Dijo y única respuesta fue un bufido. "Pero no creo que los esclavos de Walker sean una amenaza para mí. Si debes preocuparte por alguien, esa es Danielle. Tal vez lograste estabilizarle pero eso no quiere decir que su nivel de energía sea alto, ella es una presa demasiado fácil."

"Solucioné eso." Respondió Daniel, su voz amortiguada por las cobijas que le cubrían por completo. "Le dije a una aliada que la recibiera en su territorio. Sé que estará segura."

"¿Con quién la dejaste?" preguntó Vlad esperando que Daniel no notara la ansiedad que le comenzaba a llenar. Llevaba meses rastrando a esa escurridiza clon, su proyecto científico de mayor complejidad hasta ahora. El silencio de Daniel se extendió mucho tiempo, el muchacho se levantó mirando a Vlad directamente con ojos teñidos de azul; flotó hacia él con rapidez y antes que pudiese reaccionar estaba contra la pared una mano helada le estrujaba el cuello, el frasco de Kryogen estalló contra el suelo.

"Jamás te lo diría." Dijo Daniel con voz cargada de rencor, Vlad sintió el frio de la energía del otro recorrerle, esta vez no fue agradable sino que era hiriente, una advertencia. "Sin importar lo mucho que cambien las cosas entre nosotros, lo que hiciste con Dani no te lo perdonaré nunca, Plasmius. Así como no te perdonaré el que hayas fingido estar arrepentido. Ella me dijo que aún la persigues ¿Es verdad?"

Dicho esto le soltó y Vlad sintió el suelo mojado con el medicamento. Ambos miraron la sustancia amarilla que manchaba el suelo, la tensión densa en medio de ellos. Daniel esperaba una negación que Vlad no podía dar pues él aún buscaba a la clon y no tenía ánimos de dar explicaciones. A lo largo de estos meses habían resuelto muchos conflictos, pero hasta ahora ninguno de los dos mencionó la clonación. Él ya sospechaba que Daniel no le perdonaría por ello y recibir la confirmación dolió como una daga en el corazón. La clonación era tan solo la punta del iceberg, había cosas peores que Daniel nunca dejaría pasar. Vio al menor soltar un bufido y volvió a la cama envolviéndose con cobertores, Vlad soltó el aire que retenía, sintiendo resignación. Tomó unos pañuelos de la mesa para limpiar el suelo del medicamento que pudo haber ayudado al otro halfa, sentía la mirada de Daniel sobre sí vigilante. Después de tirar todo a la basura contó hasta diez. Si Daniel quería continuar viéndole como su enemigo, había muy poco que él podía hacer para cambiarlo. Y quizás fuera lo mejor.

"¿Debo buscar un lugar para pasar las noches?" Su voz salió fría y hasta cierto punto venenosa. No podía evitarlo, esa era la forma en la que había lidiado con el rechazo desde hacía más de veinte años.

"Haz lo que quieras." Daniel prácticamente gruñó y volvió a cubrirse por completo de con las cobijas, temblando, el frio en la habitación cada vez más intenso.

Estaba a punto de salir de allí, Daniel estaba furioso con él y no tenía por qué aguantar los berrinches del menor. Al escucharle soltar un quejido por el frio y cambió de opinión pues no faltaba mucho para que sea el momento de llevarle con Kryogen; después si Daniel prefería continuar el proceso sin Vlad entonces así sería. Se recostó en su colchón de nuevo, recordándose a sí mismo cuál era su verdadero objetivo en la casa Fenton y por qué no podía dejar que sus emociones le dominen. No cuando de Daniel se trataba.

A penas había logrado conciliar el sueño cuando sintió movimiento junto a él, instintivamente se giró con la intensión de someter a quien sea que estuviera asechándole. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Phantom, su piel estaba cubierta por una capa de cristales de hielo. El muchacho parecía estar en un trance mientras se infiltraba baja las cobijas de Vlad. Estaba tan impactado que no reaccionó sino hasta que sintió a Daniel contra su pecho al tiempo que su poder eléctrico reaccionaba en un esfuerzo por neutralizar el frio.

"¿Daniel?" Le llamó moviéndole un poco, pero el otro solo se le pegó más.

"Por favor… es muy frio…" las palabras del menor salieron arrastradas. Con dificultad, Vlad se incorporó y sujetó al adolescente, levantándole para devolverle a su cama. Sin la medicina tenía que encontrar otras formas de calentarle aunque sea un poco y llevarle con Kryogen, al querer separarse Daniel le sujetó del brazo mirándole con ojos azules hielo desenfocados. "No me dejes… no te vayas…"

Rió con ironía pensando que si Daniel no estuviera delirando por la hipotermia no estaría pidiendo que se quedara. Le vio gemir, encogiéndose en posición fetal, buscando calentarse, los cristales de hielo en su piel aumentaron. En ese estado no aguantaría el viaje hasta Kryogen, así que sabiendo que el menor no recordaría nada, se convirtió en Plasmius recostándose junto a Daniel permitiendo que se apoyara en su hombro alimentándose del calor de la electricidad, uno de los brazos de Vlad rodearon la cintura del otro para mantenerle cerca.

Era doloroso para él. Porque su cuerpo hacía un gran esfuerzo por producir calor y la energía del chico era descontrolada e impresionantemente fría. Permanecieron un momento así, poco a poco los temblores disminuían, dejando a Daniel en un profundo sueño. Ahora la conexión era más pacífica, justo como la que estuvo deseando toda la semana. Sus manos sujetaron a Phantom, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos blancos como nieve mientras la otra le acariciaba la espalda sintiendo el cuerpo firme bajo su tacto. El muchacho se movió en su sueño, soltando un suspiro y pegando más sus cuerpos haciendo que sus núcleos estuvieran a la misma altura, buscándole, invitándole…

Los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo y Vlad prácticamente se tele transportó al otro lado de la habitación, cuando se dio cuenta que sus caricias dejaban de ser adecuadas al igual que sus pensamientos últimamente. Se maldijo a sí mismo por estar al borde de aprovecharse del menor, pues Daniel de ninguna forma aceptaría esto. Sus ojos se posaron en el reloj despertador que estaba junto a la cama que marcaba las cuatro y un poco más. El cuerpo de Daniel se sentía a una temperatura aceptable, tomándose un rato para echar atrás esos sentimientos que eran por demás inapropiados, hizo dos clones.

"Despierta, Tejón." Le dijo, Daniel abrió sus ojos que habían regresado a su verde original. "Vamos, te llevaré con alguien que te ayudará. Un médico fantasma."

"¿Médico? ¿Qué está pasado?" preguntó Daniel con temor, aún no del todo consciente. "Sólo por ahora, confía en mí." murmuró con sinceridad, "después puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras."

El halfa menor asintió levemente con la cabeza, entregándose a su cuidado y volviendo a dormir. Sin esperar más tomó al muchacho que comenzaba rápidamente a enfriarse de nuevo. Usó su capa y la de sus clones para cubrirle pues no podía llevar consigo objetos del mundo humano sin arriesgarse a ser vistos por Walker y los otros fantasmas que les buscaban. Sus clones serían los que lucharían mientras él llevaría su preciada carga hasta Kryogen.

.-.-.

No estaba segura de qué la despertaba, Maddie había perdido la cuenta de las veces que despertaba en medio de la noche incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Hoy no fue diferente y fastidiada de tratar de dormir en vano, bajó al laboratorio revisando una vez más el nuevo equipo que Jack y ella había hecho con tanto empeño. Al fin estaban listos, lo único que necesitaban era el sujeto de prueba. El arma que estaba en un estuche con un seguro especial… lo abrió y sostuvo la pistola mirándola, familiarizándose con su peso. A diferencia de sus armas usuales esta no disparaba rayos. Disparaba una bala infundida en una sustancia anti-fantasmas. Desestabilizaría el centro de un fantasma, pero la bala perforaría el corazón de un humano. El ruido que le hizo girar venía del portal. No sabía quién estaba más sorprendido. Si ella o el fantasma que tecleaba para abrir el portal.

"¿Vlad?" murmuró con asombro pues no entendía cómo el fantasma estaba allí si el sistema de defensa estaba activado, sin duda había hakeado el sistema. "¿Cómo conseguiste entrar?"

"Maddie, querida… en serio no tengo tiempo para esto." La voz del fantasma sonaba falsamente alegre, no lo pensó dos veces, tomó el arma y disparó. La bala clavándose en el hombro del fantasma, los ojos violetas se abrieron de sorpresa cuando el fantasma se desvaneció y la bala calló al suelo.

"Eso fue muy grosero," Vlad ahora estaba en el otro lado, pero no se le vía ninguna herida. "¿Así recibes a viejos amigos?"

"Detente o no apuntaré al brazo." Amenazó, dando pasos hasta el botón de alerta. Lo presionó pero nada ocurrió. Él claramente ya esperaba eso porque se carcajeó, sus colmillos visibles de lo mucho que disfrutaba la sorpresa en su rostro.

"¡Jack!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

"A ese gordo dormilón, no lo despertará ni un bomba." La voz le llegó desde otro lado así que volteó para ver a otro Vlad.

Clones. Danny había comentado vagamente sobre este poder. Su boca se abrió en horror cuando vio que este clon, llevaba a alguien consigo. El portal era imposible de abrir sin ADN Fenton, claro que Vlad usaría a Danny. Le tenía inconsciente en sus brazos y antes de que pueda hacer algo para salvar a su hijo sintió una fuerte corriente recorrer su cuerpo desde el hombro. Giró y vio a otro clon, su vista comenzó a nublarse pero pudo ver con claridad que Vlad se llevaba a su querido hijo a la Zona Fantasma con dos clones flanqueándole como guaruras.

"¡JACK!" quiso gritar otra vez, pero su voz no salió. La negrura le cubrió.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Agradezco que haya continuado leyendo hasta aquí.

Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo y se resolverá la pregunta del ascenso. (Si alguien ha leído antes fics con Alpha/Omega y _heats_ … NO. Eso no es el ascenso. Aunque me encantan esos fics XD)

Vaya, hacía mucho que no escribía una escena con Jazz.

Lamentablemente, Vlad y Danny serán un poco cabeza dura respecto a su relación.

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 01-12-15.


	9. El Ascenso

Notas: Pues el capítulo que explica casi todo en este fic, es largo y espero no sea tan fastidioso.

Kryogen es un personaje de mi creación.

Como advertencias: referencias a cirugía y al examen ginecológico.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 9: El Ascenso.**

.-.-.

El viaje hasta el oasis no fue tan accidentado, la mayoría valoraba más su existencia y pensaba dos veces antes de enfrentarse al poderoso primer halfa quien justo ahora era más letal pues llevaba a Phantom en sus brazos; ellos sabían que no dudaría en volver ectoplasma a quien se metiera en su camino. Al llegar, Kryogen ya le esperaba y de inmediato le guió por los pasillos hasta una habitación especialmente equipada para el proceso que vendría. Vlad no recordaba mucho de su propio Ascenso pero algunos de los materiales que estaban sobre la mesa se le hicieron familiares. Daniel lloriqueó adolorido y estaba casi congelado cuando le dejó en la cama.

"Creí haberte dicho que le ayudaras con tu energía." Dijo el médico en tono de regaño al ver la gravedad del problema. "Incluso te di un poco de medicamento…"

"Lo sé, hubo un accidente." Vlad explicó aunque el otro parecía no escucharle, concentrado en su nuevo paciente. Kryogen colocó en la boca de Daniel un objeto similar a un termómetro que Vlad reconoció como un lector de energía y aún con halfa menor siendo un bloque de hielo, tocó con su pulgar ciertos puntos, examinando cosas que sólo él comprendía.

"Sus síntomas aparecieron hace unos dos meses ¿no?" interrogó el fantasma. Vlad asintió con la cabeza. "Está en una etapa avanzada, lo que es bueno pero tendré que hacer el procedimiento ahora. Mientras preparo el inhibidor, transfiérele un poco de tu energía para estabilizarle."

"¿Estás seguro que deba?" preguntó con indecisión.

"Solo tómale de la mano y deja que absorba tu energía." Aun cuando Kryogen era un fantasma dedicado a su profesión y que existía para cumplir el juramento, se dio el lujo de gozar la expresión de Plasmius. Sospechando, presionó un poco más. "¿Acaso ustedes han…?"

"No, claro que no." Vlad cortó la pregunta, el otro aún le miraba de forma acusadora así que no tuvo más opción que confesar. "De acuerdo, sí… nos tocamos y ya, te juro que no pasó más. Me detuve."

"Más te vale," dijo el médico mientras mezclaba medicamentos en una jeringa y en un rápido movimiento lo inyectó en el muslo de su paciente. "Este chico es el protegido de Clockwork. Créeme, no querrás tener a ese relojero en tu contra."

Comúnmente no realizaba procedimientos invasivos sin consentimiento explícito del paciente, este caso sería la segunda excepción que haría. Con intangibilidad despojó al muchacho de sus ropas para examinarle con mayor facilidad dejando solo una sábana sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Poco a poco Daniel dejó de estremecerse, quedando dormido gracias al efecto de los medicamentos y de la energía que el otro halfa le transmitía por sus manos unidas. Kryogen consultó el lector de energía con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿Cuánto me dijiste que es su nivel de energía?"

"8.7"

"Sabes que el ascenso requiere un mínimo de 10." Comentó el fantasma. "Tiene ahora 10 punto 2, no te sorprendas tanto, al estar conviniendo mucho con él es normal que no lo hayas notado. El inhibidor le mantendrá dormido y podré hacer el procedimiento."

"De acuerdo."

Sus hábiles y experimentadas manos colocaron los electrodos sobre el pecho del paciente y el monitor vino a la vida con el lup-dub de los latidos, en la mano izquierda localizó un canal de retorno de energía, coloquialmente llamados venas, colocando una venoclisis para reponer ectoplasma. Acercó un poco la mesa corroborando el instrumental que necesitaría: guantes, bisturí, tijeras, pinzas, gasas y suturas. Lanzó última mirada a Plasmius notándole agotado, algo entendible considerando las múltiples peleas que tuvo en la semana además ahora le absorbían su energía. Kryogen mezcló otras medicinas y entregó a Vlad un frasco.

"Tómate esto…" ordenó. "Necesito que estés calmado y que seas fuerte para lo que viene."

Sin cuestionar, Vlad ingirió el brebaje y apretó la mano de Daniel concentrándose en la forma que sus energías danzaban para no mirar cuando las enguantadas manos de Kryogen realizaron una incisión en el abdomen del menor. Acarició los cabellos blancos con la mano libre, susurrándole palabras de aliento al verle estremecerse en sueños mientras su interior era manipulado por el médico. Dio un bostezo, su cuerpo comenzó a ceder ante el medicamente de Kryogen, sintiendo su mente relajada y no le importó posar sus labios en la frente de Daniel.

.-.-.

Despertó con la sensación de que algo no estaba bien en su cuerpo, como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar, algo había cambiado. Notó que su abdomen no dolía como antes sino que ahora sentía ardor y a excepción del vendaje abdominal, estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas. Una máquina marcaba continuamente sus latidos, creando una armoniosa música de fondo. En la mano izquierda tenía un catéter conectado a una solución verdosa. Ectoplasma. A su derecha Vlad dormía en una silla junto a la cama, tenía la mano entrelazada a la suya lo que explicaba la agradable corriente que le recorría. Se sonrojó, pero no sintió deseos de cortar la conexión. Las paredes eran blancas y había un horrible olor a desinfectante y medicinas. Un hospital. A juzgar por la energía que se percibía en el ambiente, estaba en la Zona fantasma.

"Me alegra ver que ya estás despierto, Danny Phantom." Dijo alguien, Danny miró al fantasma que flotaba en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos rojizos le analizaban detrás de unos anteojos, transmitiéndole sabiduría, autoridad y gran confianza. Era como mirar a los ojos de Clockwork. "No rompas la conexión con Vladimir. Sería desastroso."

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Danny, la bata blanca del fantasma contrastaba con su piel azul-grisácea y un estetoscopio que colgaba de su cuello. Debía ser el médico del hospital, así que obedeció y apretó más su agarre con Vlad.

"Soy Kryogen, un estudioso de las ciencias médicas. Vladimir te trajo a mí, debes estar agradecido… no atiendo a cualquiera." El fantasma miró a Vlad, sus ojos rojos brillando de color naranja por unos segundos, Vlad gruñó siendo afectado por cualquiera que sea el poder de este sujeto. "Él estará dormido unos minutos más, así que podemos platicar. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Adolorido…" respondió incapaz de elaborar.

"Es normal que tengas un poco de dolor." Kryogen sonrió. "Todo salió bien, aun cuando es la segunda vez que hago esto en un ser que es humano y fantasma a la vez. La cirugía fue exitosa."

"¿Cirugía?" Sus ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente bajando a su abdomen, a pesar de la venda que le cubría sentía el picor de las suturas.

"Déjame examinarte, luego contestaré tus dudas."

Algo en los ojos del médico le daba tanta confianza que incluso sin saber nada de este fantasma, Danny asintió. Pasó una luz por los ojos y por la boca, después sintió el estetoscopio en su pecho y espalda, el toque del médico era cuidadoso, ligero y no dolía. Descubrió la herida quirúrgica y el halfa se sorprendió de su tamaño, iba desde la boca de su estómago hasta el lado derecho de su ingle. El médico presionó levemente a los lados de la herida, el dolor era tan escaso que Danny apenas lo sintió; al llegar a la parte inferior, se percató qué sentía diferente en su cuerpo. Juntó las piernas bruscamente mirando atemorizado al fantasma.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" Su voz temblaba y no estaba seguro si era miedo o furia.

"Clama," Kryogen le sonrió. "No voy a revisarte allí, por ahora."

"¿Qué está pasando?" Fulminó con la mirada al fantasma. "Me hiciste una cirugía y ahora esto… quiero que me expliques… qué es esto…"

"Me disculpo," el fantasma le cortó. "Pero tu Ascenso estaba tan avanzado que no podía esperar, si no hacía el procedimiento podrías haberte desestabilizado y por consiguiente, morir. Sin duda fue desencadenado por el crecimiento que sufriste después de hacer intangible toda la tierra. Llevas dos meses con sintomatología que cedían cuando estabas en forma fantasma ¿O me equivoco?"

"Si, también se calmaban cuando Vlad me tocaba en alguna parte," confesó ya más calmado. "Incluso cuando solo me daba palmadas en la espalda… eso me ayudaba mucho. Era diferente de cuando Skulker me dio energía."

"Debes tener cuidado. ¿Entiendes lo que ese gesto significa?"

"Un poco…" admitió, sus ojos desviándose a la mano que estaba entrelazada a la de Vlad.

"Skulker es un cazador, conoce bien el cuerpo espectral y sabe cómo tocar sin ser indiscreto. Por desgracia, no puedo decir lo mismo de Vladimir." Le guiñó un ojo, Danny se sintió sonrojar. La expresión de Kryogen se volvió seria y comenzó su explicación. " _Ascenso_. Solo ocurre en fantasmas con alto nivel de energía, incluso así algunos no logran sobrellevarlo. Los que lo consiguen son considerados privilegiados y especiales. De allí el término, pues pasan a un nivel evolutivo mucho mayor que lo demás. Tarda entre tres a seis meses en concluir, los síntomas varían dependiendo de la especie. Todo esto porque el cuerpo cambia preparándose para su nuevo objetivo. La reproducción."

"Pubertad fantasmal, en otras palabras." Danny soltó un bufido, se escuchó una alarma en el monitor.

"Oh, parece que tu núcleo ha reiniciado su actividad." Dijo con voz triunfal.

"¿Cómo?"

"¿No te habías percatado?" rió el fantasma. "Vladimir te mantenía con vida porque tuve que inhibir tu núcleo casi en su totalidad para la cirugía o tus poderes iban a activarse en defensa propia. Por eso no podías soltarte de su agarre, ahora puedes hacerlo si quieres pero es probable que te sientas débil…"

Las palabras del médico le asustaron, preguntándose hasta qué punto estuvo vulnerable ante este desconocido. Un poco temeroso, Danny dejó ir la mano de Vlad en seguida se sintió cansado como si haya corrido una gran carrera; el halfa mayor por su parte soltó un gruñido mientras volvía involuntariamente a su forma humana cayendo flácido en la silla al punto que Kryogen tuvo que sostenerle pues estaba por resbalar a suelo.

"Qué demonios me diste, Kryogen" murmuró Vlad, abrió los ojos y al mirar al otro halfa sonrió con alivio.

"Daniel, me alegra ver que estás mejor."

"Mejor que tú, al parecer." Danny rió un poco. Vlad parecía sorprendido de estar en su forma humana.

"Fuiste fuente de energía para Phantom por un largo periodo." Explicó el médico. "Incluso para un fantasma de tu nivel es algo agotador."

"¿Cómo está Daniel?" preguntó Vlad al médico, como si Danny no estuviera allí. "¿El Ascenso se acabó?"

"La cirugía fue exitosa, los órganos ya estaban casi listos solo tuve que hacer las conexiones." Kryogen respondió, "Fue más fácil, pues ya sabía qué debía unir con qué. Todo es más fácil la segunda vez."

"¡Sigo aquí!" Reclamó el muchacho. "Y por cierto, Fruitloop, gracias por informarme sobre la pubertad fantasmal que casi me mata."

"Lo lamento." Se disculpó Vlad, reacomodándose en la silla. "Pero creí que Kryogen lo explicaría mejor."

"No es pubertad," el médico frunció el ceño. "La pubertad, para los humanos es el periodo donde los órganos sexuales _maduran_ , dependiendo del sexo a una determinada edad se inicia la cadena de hormonas. En el ascenso, esta cadena es iniciada por el nivel de energía y el cuerpo tiene que _crear_ de la nada órganos para la reproducción, la cual se ocurre…"

"Dime que no me darás la versión fantasma de _la charla_ ," interrumpió el adolescente, mortificado.

"¿Alguien te la ha dado?" preguntó el médico, cuando Danny negó con la cabeza, lanzó una mirada a Vlad quien murmuró un _lo siento_. Kryogen suspiró en resignación. "Como debes saber, Daniel, los humanos se reproducen por medio de la unión de gametos que llevan información genética de cada padre. Los fantasmas siguen ese mismo principio pero lo que se unen son fragmentos del núcleo de cada padre, hay una ruptura de la pared nuclear que es tan peligrosa que ocurre una vez en toda la existencia de un fantasma. El Ascenso proporciona órganos para incubar a este nuevo núcleo hasta que sea estable y pueda existir por sí mismo."

"Interesante, pero porqué estoy pasando por ello. Soy hombre. No puedo _incubar_ nada." Danny sintió la necesidad de aclarar. El médico y Vlad tuvieron el descaro de reírse.

"Los fantasmas se reproducen independientemente del sexo," continuó Kryogen. "Usualmente uno funciona de reservorio y el otro de protector. La pareja decide durante el apareamiento qué papel tomará cada quien. El problema de ustedes, es que en su ADN llevan la información sobre cómo _se supone_ debe ser la reproducción. Su cuerpo reacciona al ascenso creando algo similar a un útero y un canal de parto, porque es eso lo que está escrito en su ADN."

"Espera," Danny cortó antes que pudiera decir algo más, su rostro lleno de pánico. "¿Me estoy convirtiendo en mujer?"

"No te convertirás en mujer, Daniel." Vlad intervino luego de estar callado durante toda la explicación del médico.

"Útero y vagina…" Danny se llenó de ansiedad. "Suena a mujer. Para mí suena muy femenino. Estas son las cosas que esperaría que me dijeras desde el primer día, Vlad."

"No seas ridículo Daniel," Vlad rodó los ojos. "No te convertirás en mujer."

"Entonces porqué…" calló sin poder explicar lo que sentía en sus partes bajas.

"Los humanos complican todo," Kryogen soltó un gruñido, comenzando a perder la paciencia. "Como dije, su ADN humano es lo que les obliga a formar esas estructuras. Tuviste dolor y vómitos fuertes en tu forma humana porque tu cuerpo no es tan maleable, para tu sistema fue una revolución. Tuvo que crear nervios nuevos, vasos sanguinos nuevos y hormonas nuevas. Con la cirugía ayudé a acelerar los cambios internos y externos. En un mes o dos, externamente será como si nada hubiera pasado y el canal de parto no aparecerá a menos que vaya a ser útil."

"¿Útil?" Danny sintió un fuerte escalofrío ante la posible respuesta.

"Si, el apareamiento y el parto. Obviamente." Se encogió los hombros y Danny pudo ver que incluso Vlad no estaba cómodo con esa idea. Kryogen se encaminó hasta el monitor que marcaba los latidos así como otros datos que el joven halfa no comprendía. "Vladimir, te encargo la vigilancia de los números…"

"¿Te irás?" preguntó Vlad con incertidumbre.

"Fue una cirugía de ocho horas, tengo derecho a unos minutos de descanso." El médico se sobó las sienes y señaló el monitor. "Escucha con atención. Los latidos cardiacos, el número rojo de aquí, no deben de estar por debajo de 20; el nivel de energía, este número verde, debe mantenerse arriba de 9.5 y la temperatura, el número azul, no debe bajar a 15. Cualquier eventualidad me llamas."

"Entiendo," Vlad miró el monitor analizándolo un momento, Kryogen se aseguró que la venoclisis esté funcional y después se dispuso a salir dejando a los halfas a solas con un silencio incómodo reinando entre ellos. Danny aún tenía problemas procesando toda la información que acaba de recibir.

"¿Cómo esto no te perturba?" Danny rompió el silencio, "¿Qué hay de la forma humana?"

"Fue impactante al principio." Dijo con voz calmada y comprensiva. "Me dejó en shock ver los cambios externos, aunque solo los tenía como Plasmius, para el segundo mes después de la cirugía todo volvió a ser como antes. Como Kryogen dijo, nada cambia por fuera mientras no tengas pareja."

"¿En serio podré… embarazarme?" había temor en su voz. Danny era un adolescente, apenas comenzaba a explorar su sexualidad, si bien nunca había estado interesado en hombres no se oponía a la idea, tenía que admitir que convivir demasiado con Vlad estaba despertando su interés. El halfa mayor no era fácil de ignorar, así como no lo eran algunos de sus compañeros de escuela. La posibilidad de concebir, abría un abanico de posibilidades que asustaba.

"En teoría, sí. Aunque por obvias razones no podría asegurarlo," Vlad rió. "Hace unos años, junto a Kryogen analizamos hipotéticamente las posibilidades. Podría ser posible si tu pareja fuera fantasma. Es casi imposible si fuera un hombre humano pero en teoría nada te impediría procrear con una mujer humana."

"¿Si tuviera un hijo, también sería halfa?" no resistió la pregunta.

"Es probable que dependa del otro progenitor." Vlad percibía lo mucho que esto inquietaba al otro, así que no ahondó en el asunto. "Solo encuentra a alguien que te haga feliz, Daniel. Lo demás… lo descubrirás tú mismo a su debido tiempo."

"Es horrible y confuso." Murmuró y dio un gran bostezo sintiéndose agotado, se cubrió con las sabanas lo más que podía sintiéndose demasiado expuesto. "No quiero averiguarlo pronto."

"Claro que no, tienes 16." El mayor sonrió. "Descansa, Tejón. Fueron interminables horas de cirugía y tu cuerpo debe recuperarse antes que puedas volver a casa."

"Gracias por traerme, por ayudarme." Dijo ya con un pie en el mundo de los sueños. Pudo haber soñado la caricia de buenas noches que Vlad le dio. Así como soñó que le besan en la frente.

.-.-.

El resto del día, Daniel lo pasó durmiendo con Vlad haciendo guardia casi sin despegar la vista del monitor. Kryogen entraba para examinarle cada hora, les advirtió que no debía volver a su forma humana hasta que su cuerpo fantasma se haya recuperado. El segundo día el muchacho despertó temprano, se le veía con más fuerzas así que Kryogen retiró los sensores y la venoclisis. Le entregó un poco de ectoplasma líquido para que bebiera en pequeños sorbos. Dado la expresión que puso era claro que nunca había probado el ectoplasma.

"Creí que sería tóxico." Murmuró mirando con suspicacia la sustancia verde oscura.

"En grandes cantidades y en forma humana, puede dañarte." informó Vlad, pues sabía que en cuanto lo probara no resistiría consumirlo de nuevo. Los ojos verdes se abrieron ante el sabor, comenzó a devorar la sustancia con gran ánimo.

"Vaya, es lo mejor que he probado," dijo el halfa joven.

Vlad sonrió, ahora que no tenía que tener los ojos en el monitor se distraía leyendo uno de tantos libros que poseía el médico. Un rato después, vio de reojo que el muchacho dejó el tazón e hizo a un lado las sabanas, la bata de hospital cubría muy poco y el aroma del ascenso aún salía de él como si fuera un pan recién salido del horno, Vlad estaba tan interesado en las piernas del menor que no se percató de sus intenciones sino hasta que fue tarde.

"¿A dónde pretendes ir?" preguntó al verle dar pasos lejos de la cama.

"Al baño." Respondió, Vlad arqueó una ceja pues esas _trivialidades_ no eran necesidad en su forma fantasma. "Solo… necesito dejar de sentirme como un moribundo."

Las ordenes de Kryogen eran que no lo dejara a solas, porque podría desmayarse. Sabiendo que Daniel no apreciaría que lo sobreprotegiera, dejó que fuera al baño por sí mismo. Tratando de no caer en la tentación de mirar lo que se veía por la abertura de la bata. La puerta del cuarto de aseo se cerró y Vlad soltó una maldición entre dientes, sus afilados colmillos cortando su lengua. No era la primera vez en su vida que estaba cerca de un fantasma en pleno ascenso así que no entendía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba con Daniel. Quizás por el vínculo emocional, quizás porque ambos eran halfas o quizás porque había tenido una pequeña probada de lo delicioso que era tener ese cuerpo contra el suyo, de unir sus energías… escuchó un fuerte sonido en el baño.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó golpeando la puerta un par de veces.

"S-si…" la voz de Daniel su voz se quebró. Vlad apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta, escuchando los sollozos. Sabía lo que Daniel estaba pasando, él también lo sufrió en su momento. Saber que hay cambios internos era una cosa pero sentir, tocar y ver los cambios externos era abrumador. La preocupación tomó primer plano en su mente y siendo humano travesó la pared. Encontró al muchacho hecho bolita en una esquina, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes.

"Daniel, debes volver a la cama…" le llamó, hincándose junto a él. Pero el otro solo lloraba con vergüenza y frustración, tratando de cubrirse lo más que podía, Vlad le tomó en sus brazos levantándole. Ignorando el hecho que Daniel se apoyaba en su hombro, humedeciéndolo con lágrimas.

"¿Qué está mal con nosotros?" la pregunta apenas se escuchó, siendo amortiguada por la tela de la camisa de Vlad.

"Nada, Daniel." Respondió con firmeza, esperando no dejar lugar para dudas. Le dejó en la cama ayudándole a cubrirse con las sabanas. "Esto es lo que somos y es hermoso."

"Vlad…" el otro halfa le sujetó de la manga de su camisa mirando directo a sus ojos. "Promete que no me dejarás sólo."

Estuvo aturdido por unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que el menor afianzara su agarre, sus dedos cerrándose sobre su antebrazo. La energía fría invitándole a unirse a ella, en esa danza que Vlad encontraba adictiva. Y con esos ojos verdes mirándole como si él fuera la solución a todo, no pudo negarse.

"No te dejaré, Danny." dijo la promesa, al mismo tiempo que dejaba su energía correr hacia el otro halfa, quien sonrió con alivio en sus facciones. Daniel tiró de su brazo atrayéndole y Vlad dejó que le manejaran, terminó sentado junto a él en la cama, su hombro fue usado como almohada, sus manos entrelazadas despidiendo luz como señal de la unión entre ellos.

"Estaba mintiendo." Daniel murmuró. "Yo te perdoné. Por todo. Si me dices que no le quieres hacer daño… te creeré."

"Sí, he buscado a Danielle" Admitió. "Pero no para hacerle daño. Hay detalles de su formación que aún le provocarán problemas en el futuro. La mantengo en observación. Kryogen y yo trabajamos en ello."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Temía que no me creyeras." Vlad dijo al aire. "Era más fácil ser enemigos, ¿no crees?"

"No quiero que seamos enemigos." Daniel apretó su agarre, removiéndose para poder mirarle a los ojos. "Eres genial cuando no estás siendo un gran fruitloop…"

Ambos rieron, disfrutando de esta nueva faceta de su relación. Vlad sonrió cuando le sintió recargarse de nuevo en él. Así, sin un contacto directo sobre su núcleo, la energía era amistosa, relajante. Daniel sin duda ya había aprendido a diferenciar los diversos tipos de conexiones que pueden darse entre fantasmas, esto le mortificaba un poco. A pesar de ser mayor, no tenía mucha experiencia en este tema así que no se percató pronto de lo inapropiado que fue al tocar a Daniel los días anteriores.

"Perdona si te incomodé." Dijo luego de un rato de silencio. Daniel dejó salir un sonido de interrogación, como un _mmm?_ Por lo que tuvo que explicarse. "Antes… en casa. No debí tocarte así, abusé de tu confianza. Solo buscaba alguna forma de aliviar tu problema."

"Ambos somos culpables." Daniel declaró, "No hice nada para detenerlo. Mejor, dejémoslo por la paz."

Rió en aceptación, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la compañía del otro halfa. Sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo se hacía flácido, conforme quedaba dormido.

.-.-.

Despertó de un sobresaltó cuando un sonido similar a una sirena golpeó sus tímpanos. Saltó y su almohada también saltó, soltando un gruñido. Danny tomó la sábana para cubrirse, Vlad ahora estaba en el suelo. Kryogen sostenía una trompetilla y les miraba con desaprobación.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" gruñó el halfa mayor poniéndose de pie, su cabello plata más desarreglado que nunca.

"La pregunta aquí Vladmir, es ¿qué pasa contigo? Aunque pensándolo bien, no quiero ni saberlo." El médico bufó y le extendió un trozo de papel. "Toma. Ve por estás cosas al mundo humano, mientras examino a Phantom."

Vlad adquirió su forma fantasma, tomando la lista de Kryogen salió de la habitación. Danny estaba divertido, no había precio para la forma en que Vlad se callaba sus quejas y obedecía al médico sin chistear. Claro que también estaba avergonzado, les habían descubierto dormidos juntos en una cama con Danny vistiendo tan solo una bata de hospital así que… incómodo. El examen comenzó como todos los anteriores que había tenido, luego Kryogen informó que retiraría los puntos. La herida era enorme y Danny temía que dejara una gran cicatriz pero cuando los puntos salieron era casi imposible saber que alguna vez hubo alguna herida allí. El médico dijo que "eran puntos subcutáneos de profesional" y que las cicatrices que tenía eran por un mal manejo de sus heridas anteriores.

"Hay un examen delicado que debo hacer. Eso decidirá si ya puedes cambiar de forma." Comentó el médico ante lo cual el rostro de Danny se iluminó porque según Vlad, los cambios externos no los tendría siendo humano. "Si no das tu autorización no te forzaré, pero cualquier complicación ya no será mi responsabilidad."

"¿Qué tipo de examen?" preguntó con temor.

"Sé que esto será difícil para ti." El médico explicó. "Pero es importante que revise cómo quedaron las estructuras del canal externo, asegurar que no haya inflamación o salida de ectoplasma. Tendré que tocar pero seré lo más gentil que pueda y si te incomoda mucho nos detendremos."

Sentía sus mejillas rojas, la idea que alguien más viera lo que el ascenso hizo en su cuerpo le avergonzaba mucho. La forma en que Kryogen le miraba inspiraba confianza, entendía que este fantasma era un médico y que solo hacía lo mejor para él así que asintió con la cabeza.

"Acepto, el examen."

"Bien. Dobla las rodillas y deja que las plantas de tus pies toquen la cama." Indicó el fantasma, Danny obedeció y aún con la sabana cubriéndole se sintió expuesto, su corazón se aceleró con temor. Extrañamente deseaba que Vlad estuviera allí con él, que le sostuviera la mano y su energía le calmara. El médico se colocó unos guantes y tocó una de sus rodillas. "Separa las rodillas, déjalas caer a los lados."

"¿Va a doler?" preguntó, su voz reflejando el temor que sentía.

"Un poco." Kryogen dijo con expresión seria. Danny hizo lo que le pedían y la sabana que le cubría fue levantada. Sintió la mirada del hombre sobre su cuerpo, analítica y clínica. "Aún hay un poco de inflamación, no parece haber salida de ectoplasma así que por dentro ha cicatrizado. Relájate, voy a tocar."

Tomó una respiración honda pero aun así saltó cuando sintió la mano de Kryogen tocar sus ingles, tamborileando sobre los huesos de la pelvis. Ignorando lo que no había cambiado, se centró en el nuevo canal externo, como lo llamaba el médico, analizando las estructuras con el ceño fruncido. Le presionó en la parte baja del abdomen, corroborando que no haya dolor. Con eso Kryogen dio por terminado el examen y Danny juntó las rodillas abrazándose protectoramente.

"No lo pienses mucho, en cuanto el efecto del ascenso se acabe todo volverá a su lugar y no quedará rastro de estos cambios. A lo mucho serán dos meses."

"Entonces…" Danny dudó en preguntar, el médico le dedicó una sonrisa animándole. "¿Cómo sabrá mi cuerpo que… será útil?"

"En los fantasmas el cambio lo estimula la pareja, una vez que se decide quién será el reservorio." Explicó Kryogen, al ver al halfa pensativo agregó con tono de advertencia. "Por mucho que me haría feliz ayudarte a cursar un embarazo. Escucha con atención: NO te embaraces pronto. Tu caso es complicado. Eres mitad humano y aún joven. Hay demasiadas cosas que podrían salir mal."

"No es como si tuviera pareja," Danny rodó los ojos, ante lo serio que se escuchaba el médico. "Soy de los menos populares en la escuela y en la Zona Fantasma más de la mitad me odia."

"No estés tan seguro," Kryogen suspiró. "Podrás preocuparte por ello después. Ahora, dado que no encontré algún problema, quiero que trates de cambiar a tu forma humana."

Emocionado con la orden, Danny le dio dramatismo al cambio, cerró los ojos centrándose en la ligera chispa que era su humanidad. Lanzando el frio hacia atrás, sus poderes se durmieron, su corazón soltó al comenzar a bombear sangre. Cuando el anillo de luz se disipó, lo primero que hizo fue mirar su cuerpo.

"Oh, gracias al cielo, nunca creí que serías tan feliz de ver mis bolas." No pudo evitar la exclamación y Kryogen de nuevo rompió su profesionalismo riendo a carcajadas.

"Es exactamente lo mismo que Valdimir dijo," comentó entre risas el médico, luego se recompuso y con seriedad agregó. "Perdona mi indiscreción, Daniel."

El halfa se carcajeó, podía decirse que nada podría arruinar la felicidad que sentía ese día. Después de la incomodidad del examen Danny permaneció en forma humana, casi una hora luego Vlad llegó con varios alimentos, agua y otras provisiones del mundo humano. Kryogen dijo que a pesar de que físicamente estaba bien, lo mejor era que no volviera al mundo humano hasta que sus niveles de energía estuvieran estables, resignado Danny aceptó el consejo del médico.

Mientras comían Vlad le comentó lo mucho que Amity Park extrañaba a su héroe. Danny aún se sorprendía de la audacia del mayor para caminar por la cuidad de la cual alguna vez fue alcalde y donde reveló su identidad. Le sorprendía más que la gente pueda ser engañada solo porque ahora ya no vestía ropa cara, ni trajes sino una simple camisa blanca y pantalones negros que Danny le compró en el Wolmart durante los primeros días que estuvo de refugiado. Esa noche, Kryogen no permitió durmieran en la misma por mucho que ambos halfas aseguraron que su relación no era lo que el médico creía.

.-.-.

"¡Gané!" gritó Danny haciendo un gracioso baile de triunfo. "Eres lento, viejo."

"¿Viejo?" Vlad arqueó una ceja, "No tientes a tu suerte, Tejón."

Casi había perdido la cuenta de cuanto llevaba viviendo en el oasis. Según el calendario eran ya diecisiete días, pero se sentía como el doble. El tiempo en la Zona era muy confuso. Danny ya se había ajustado a la idea que al ser Phantom habría cambios en su cuerpo y como Kryogen autorizó que realizarán pequeñas justas para ayudar a su recuperación, los halfas reiniciaron su entrenamiento. A Vlad le parecía gracioso que Danny presumía de su nivel de energía actual. 10 punto 6. Uno de sus retos favoritos del menor era la carrera de vuelo desde la sala hasta el otro lado del oasis, pues su cuerpo más pequeño y su cola espectral le daban una significativa ventaja sobre Plasmius.

"¿Qué haremos hoy?"

"Puedes intentar ganarme de nuevo, Danny." Vlad propuso.

El halfa menor sonrió, no podría decir cuándo dejaron de llamarle Daniel, pero le gustaba esta nueva cercanía. Aceptó la propuesta pues disfrutaba estos combates pues no tenía que contenerse, Vlad siempre era capaz de detener sus ataques o en su defecto evadirlos. Así que podía lucir cada técnica que había aprendido del mayor. Como siempre Vlad dejó que Danny lanzara el primer puño, siendo respondido con rayos de ectoplasma. Se agachó para esquivarlo a duras penas.

"Pelea con todo lo que tienes. Quiero ver ese 10.6 de energía que se supone tienes."

"Te lo mostraré entonces."

Concentrando energía en sus manos, Danny lanzando un rayo poderoso, al mismo tiempo que Vlad usaba uno para contrarrestar el ataque. Cuando sus rayos se chocaron hubo una gran explosión, la onda expansiva le hubiera lanzado un par de metros si no hubiera tenido los pies bien firmes en la tierra. Cuando el polvo pareció bajar fue sorprendido por Vlad quien le atacaba con puños y patadas, eran tan fuertes que apenas podía bloquearlas. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad lanzó otro ataque de ectoplasma al mayor quien alcanzó formar un escudo.

"Usa tu elemento o no tendrás oportunidad contra mí."

"Ya lo sé." Gruñó Danny, juntó ambas manos formando una esfera de ectoplasma verde que rápidamente cambio azul cuando el hielo se incorporó. Vlad fue sabio al esquivar y no intentar detener el ataque porque cuando la esfera chocó contra el agua del oasis, el estallido formó una ola de varios metros de altura, los ojos de Danny brillaron azules para que el hielo cediera. Intercambiaron un par de rayos más, los ataques del menor debilitándose a cada momento.

"Vamos, Tejón… ¿no me digas que es todo?" Vlad le provocaba desde su posición en el aire, preparando un nuevo ataque, esta vez traía dentro su poderosa electricidad. Quería ver a Danny realizar una técnica que aprendió hace tan solo tres días.

Phantom esperó a que el rayo de electricidad se dirigiera hacia él, extendió las palmas como si fuera a formar un escudo pero en vez de repeler el rayo dejó que este entrara en su cuerpo, haciéndolo suyo, recargando su debilitado núcleo. La electricidad en su cuerpo se sentía extraña siendo su elemento el hielo. Respiró hondo y expulsó la energía hacia Vlad. El halfa mayor no alcanzó moverse a tiempo, el ataque le golpeó tumbándole contra el suelo volviéndolo humano.

"¿Feliz?" preguntó Danny caminando hacia donde Vlad se ponía de pie con dificultad, sonrió con gran orgullo en su mirada azul.

"Veo que lo has logrado, felicidades."

Ambos estaban exhaustos a pesar de lo corta que fue la pelea. Dando por terminado su entrenamiento, se sentaron a orillas del lago mirando el agua espectral reflejando el cielo verde. Danny volvió a su forma humana pues se sentía mucho más cómodo así.

"Kryogen dijo que ya podemos volver a Amity Park." Vlad informó, los ojos azules de Danny se iluminaron con gran alegría y abrazó al otro por el cuello.

"Ya era hora." Exclamó Danny. El mayor rió ante el entusiasmo del muchacho que se recargó en su hombro, así que le sostuvo rodeándole por la cintura para atraerle más. Era difícil conectarse cuando estaban en forma humana pero eso no se los impedía.

"¿Te molesta?"

"No, es relajante."

El halfa menor hundió su cara en la curva del cuello de Vlad quien se estremeció, recordando la advertencia de Kryogen sobre lo involuntariamente receptivo que estaría por el efecto de su reciente Ascenso. Motivo por el cual a Vlad se le negó dormir en la misma habitación, a pesar de esa medida, ellos estaban volviéndose más atrevidos a cada día que pasaban entrenando en ese oasis. Iniciaron con tomarse de las manos, luego un abrazo y una caricia fugaz. Ahora Vlad no se sorprendía cuando Danny le acariciaba el pecho, sus dedos danzando sobre los botones.

"Cambia." Danny murmuró contra su oído haciéndole soltar un suspiro.

"No creo que sea una buena idea." Respondió, felicitándose por haber construido una frase coherente pese a las caricias del otro halfa, quien soltó risilla. En un rápido giro, la espalda de Vlad chocó contra el suelo, Danny estaba prácticamente sentado sobre su regazo mirándole desde arriba con travesura en sus ojos que brillaban verdes contrastando con su cabello negro, por la sonrisa del chico podía apostar que los suyos estaban rojos.

"¿Cambio yo?" le miró sugestivamente. Vlad deseaba más que nada poder jalarle y besar esa sonrisa burlesca. Quizás una de las cosas que más le frustraban era que el menor sabía perfectamente lo mucho que este juego le afectaba. Porque eso era para el adolescente, un juego que solo tenía como objetivo explorar esta recién descubierta fuente de placer. Pero para Vlad, por mucho que lo disfrutara era un golpe a su corazón, para él no era un juego.

Si este hubiera sido un día como los anteriores, Danny se hubiera detenido allí. Pero hoy sería el último día que pasarían en ese paradisiaco oasis así que se aventuró un poco más de lo normal. En vez de retirarse, activó su transformación. El anillo de luz destellando en su cintura, recorriéndole casi de forma sensual, el traje negro que se le pegaba a la piel y el aroma del ascenso fue demasiado para el halfa mayor. Sus caderas se movieron casi por voluntad propia, empujando ligeramente contra la pelvis del menor, sus colmillos se extendieron deseosos de enterrarse en la piel del otro fantasma. Danny se inclinó, mirando directo a sus ojos, sus manos en sus hombros tentándole con energía.

"¿Por qué no me besas y ya, Vlad?" La pregunta de Danny le tomó por sorpresa, encendiendo la parte racional de su mente como la alarma de un auto. "Hagamos esto un poco más interesante."

"Hay un límite, Danny." Respondió, zafándose del agarre de Danny. "Mejor volvamos."

.-.-.

Estaba furioso y hasta cierto punto humillado. Danny no podía creer que se haya ofrecido a Vlad y este simplemente le rechazara, él sabía que no era un supermodelo pero por un momento creyó que había capturado la atención del halfa mayor. Porque una cosa era segura, Vlad le tenía capturado a él. Había tandas cosas que quería _probar_ , lamentablemente al otro parecía no interesarle tanto. Terminó de recoger las cosas que había acumulado en la casa de Kryogen y salió del que había sido su cuarto por todos estos días. Recorrió los pasillos en busca del médico y de Vlad, escuchó voces que discutían en el laboratorio; la curiosidad le dominó y caminó lo más silencioso que pudo, aprovechando que en su forma humana su presencia era casi imperceptible.

"…mala idea. Seis veces, Vladimir. No me hagas tener que abrir tus entrañas una séptima vez. Podrías no sobrevivir."

"Si es la única solución, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo." La voz de Vlad estaba cargada de culpa.

"Continuaré trabajando un antídoto." Hubo una pausa. "Te tengo demasiado aprecio como para arriesgar tu vida de esa forma, entiendo que es tu hija y que quieres salvarla pero aún con el soporte de Phantom tu cuerpo no toleraría una cirugía más. El trasplante sigue siendo la última opción."

"En dado caso, si algo me pasara, Danny Phantom será el responsable directo de la niña. Él está muy encariñado con ella."

"La genética llama, ¿eh? Bien, que así sea."

Escuchando sus pasos acercarse, Danny salió corriendo de allí refugiándose en la sala. No había que ser un genio para saber que hablaban de Danielle, pero lo demás parecía confuso y le preocupaba. ¿Qué cosas Vlad tenía en mente ahora? Vio a los dos fantasmas aparecer y sonrió como si nada. Se despidió de Kryogen agradeciéndole todo lo que hizo por él, el médico dijo que el precio sería la promesa de que él sería quien llevaría la vigilancia prenatal, si o cuando se embarace. Abandonar el oasis fue mucho más difícil de lo que él creyó, el lugar ya representaba seguridad y amistad para el joven halfa.

Mientras iban volando de regreso a casa, algunos fantasmas les miraban como si meditaran la posibilidad de atacar pero todos se retractaban. Un silencio incómodo reinaba entre ellos, que comenzó desde que dejaron el oasis. Vlad iba por delante guiando el camino, no hablando más que para dar indicación de que debía girar a la derecha o a la izquierda. Danny sospechaba que tenía que ver con lo que ocurrió horas antes, al parecer había sido culpa suya.

"Oye…" inició.

"Espero estés aprendiéndote bien el camino." Vlad le cortó, su voz distante y en advertencia. "Puede que necesites hacer otras visitas en el futuro."

"Espera…" Danny se giró y tomó del brazo al otro fantasma para que se detuviera, Vlad tenía una expresión de enojo. Tomó la mano que le sostenía separándola bruscamente de su cuerpo. "¿Qué pasa contigo, Plasmius?"

"No hay tiempo para perder," gruñó tratando de reiniciar su vuelo. Pero Danny tenía otros planes, sin aviso lanzó un pequeño rayo que golpeó al mayor haciendo que se estrellara contra una isla cercana.

"Basta de evadirme." Gritó, repentinamente sintiendo furia. "¿Tanto te molestó que te haya pedido un beso? Si es así dímelo. Aunque no sé por qué tanto problema. Solo era una broma."

"Ya no estamos tan lejos del portal" Vlad comentó, se incorporó ignorando por completo a Danny quien aterrizó a su lado. La tensión era grande entre ellos, que varios fantasmas incluso salieron huyendo temerosos de que estallara una batalla entre los halfas.

"¡Responde la maldita pregunta!" dijo con irritación. "¿Te molestó lo del beso?"

Pasó saliva cuando los ojos rojos se posaron en él, su expresión ilegible. Vlad dio un par de pasos y le tomó de la mano, tirando levemente de ella. Danny se tranquilizó un poco y siguió a Vlad hasta estar cerca de la orilla de la isla.

"De ese lado…" señaló a la derecha. "Si continuas volando llegarás al FarForzen. En el medio no hay más que pequeñas islas, no debes tener mucho problema para llegar."

"Vlad…" Danny quiso interrumpirle, pero se detuvo cuando sintió al mayor atraerle un poco más. Había algo en la mirada de Vlad que le comenzaba a preocupar.

"Mírate ahora, Danny." Dijo en voz baja, como si estuviera contando un secreto. "Haz aprendido tanto. Para un fantasma de tu nivel casi nadie es una amenaza. Además has sobrevivido al Ascenso… estoy feliz por haber sido parte de tu crecimiento. Agradecido, porque me permitiste, aunque sea un poco, disfrutar de tu amistad…"

"¿Por qué hablas así?" Danny interrumpió mirándole confundido, "Suena a despedida."

Sintió la otra mano de Vlad posarse en su rostro, acariciando levemente haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran. Sus ojos verdes temblaron ante lo que vio en los rojos, cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho se abrazó al torso de Vlad, queriendo retenerle allí. El mayor le tocó los cabellos con una mano y la otra se fijó en su cintura.

"Es lo que es, Danny." Vlad dijo. Su voz no reflejaba emoción, pero Danny sentía cómo su respiración se cortaba.

"No." Negó con la cabeza, apretando el abrazo. "No, dijiste que no me dejarías solo. ¡Lo prometiste!"

"Lo lamento." Vlad murmuró contra su cabello, dándose el lujo de acariciarle un poco. "No podemos continuar con esto."

"¿Continuar con qué?"

"Sabes a qué me refiero."

Sintió a Vlad querer separarse, pero no le dejó. Con su mano derecha buscó el pecho del mayor, posándola justo donde sentía el palpitar. Su energía de hielo fluyó hacia el otro y le escuchó soltar un respingo de sorpresa, la electricidad fluyó hacia él casi en forma instantánea.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Danny contra el cuerpo de Vlad, "¿Por qué te hace feliz? Ambos lo disfrutamos no veo por qué no debamos…"

"Entiende que este juego tuyo no puede seguir." Vlad gruñó, sujetándole las muñecas para alejarle. Inmovilizándole.

"Nunca fue un juego para mí," Danny dijo. "¿Lo era para ti?"

Se miraron a los ojos un momento, los verdes estaban desafiantes mientras los rojos se llenaron de agua. Danny se sorprendió porque ni siquiera en el futuro alterno había visto al mayor con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el roce de los labios del otro contra los suyos. Un roce tan fugaz que le dejó con ganas de mucho más, era tan diferente de todas las veces que había besado a alguien. Y sin importarle las consecuencias futuras busco de nuevo esos labios antes que se alejaran, capturándoles en una súplica silente. El otro le correspondió con igual fervor, siendo dominante y desesperado, bebiendo de los leves gemidos que se le escapaban al menor.

Los brazos de Vlad se aferraron a su cuerpo y Danny le abrazó, gozando el beso que nunca creyó llegaría. Sintió a Vlad dejar sus labios, rosando su mandíbula con sus labios en una leve caricia que buscaba su cuello. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, relajándose y dando más lugar para que Vlad le besara. Las caricias de sus manos despedían pequeños toques eléctricos y los colmillos rozaron su cuello, sintiendo deseos de que le mordieran. Un toque de energía fría sobre la espalda de Vlad fue todo lo que necesitó para conseguir su objetivo, los afilados dientes se hundieron en la base de su cuello. Danny gimió alto ante el placer y al parecer, eso fue lo que Vlad necesitó para volver a la realidad pues se apartó bruscamente, aun lamiéndose el ectoplasma de los labios. Sus ojos rojos abiertos con sorpresa y culpa.

"Perdona, no debí…" murmuró, ambos respiraban agitados y Danny tenía las piernas temblando.

"¿Bromeas?" soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Fue increíble."

"No. En serio no debí." La voz de Vlad se quebró, su mirada llena de emociones. Su frente se posó en el hombro del lado contrario al que había mordido. Danny le sintió temblar así que le sostuvo, dejando que llorara sin decir nada por un rato, quiso usar su energía para calmarle pero Vlad no le dejó. "No, no lo hagas, por favor… no me hagas enamorarme más de ti. No lo soportaría."

"¿Vlad?"

Estaba tan impactado por la confesión del otro halfa que no reaccionó sino hasta que le sintió convertirse en humo en sus brazos. Parpadeó aturdido, mirando a su alrededor al tiempo que caía en cuenta que estaba solo. Por mucho que intentaba sentirle, no percibía ni rastro de su firma ectoplásmica. Vlad había usado su tele transportación para huir de la pequeña isla. Para abandonarle.

"Eres un cobarde, Vlad Plasmius." Murmuró con rabia y dolor.

Cubrió con una mano la herida que aun supuraba ectoplasma, sintiendo humedad en sus mejillas y un dolor en el pecho tan fuerte que le hizo caer de rodillas. Lamentablemente sabía que este dolor no pasaría con los brebajes de Kryogen. Estuvo allí, sollozando por varios minutos sintiéndose perdido. Algo le decía que Vlad no pretendía volver a él.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: ¿Y qué tal estuvo?

Pues iba a dividir este capítulo pero preferí uno largo a dos cortos. En fin. En la próxima sabremos qué pasó en Amity mientras Danny no estaba. Recuerden que Maddie piensa que le secuestraron.

Quiero felicitar a la persona que prácticamente adivinó con gran detalle qué es el ascenso y no te preocupes, habrá yaoi! Danny no se embarazará solo por el aire XD.

Un gran saludo a todos y gracias por leer.

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 01-12-15.


	10. El Prisionero

Notas: ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. La tormenta que todos percibieron, llegará. Claro que llegará. No sin antes crecer un poco más.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, espero disfruten de este.

(Las frases en _cursivas_ durante el dialogo con Wolf indican que son dichas en Esperanto.)

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 10: El Prisionero.**

.-.-.

Cuando encontró a su esposa en el suelo del laboratorio con el Arma Especial en una mano, Jack en seguida supo que algo andaba muy mal. Atendió a Maddie, la mujer no estaba herida pero si muy angustiada cuando le contó lo ocurrido. Les tomó unos minutos serenarse y realizaron una serie de llamadas: a Jazz, Sam, Tucker e incluso Valerie; aun siendo ellos grandes expertos caza fantasmas reconocían que no tenían mucha información sobre la vida de Danny como halfa ni sobre su rivalidad con Vlad Plasmius. Estaban un poco perdidos y no sabían dónde comenzar a buscar.

Lo siguiente fue revisar el sistema de defensa de la casa encontrando que la firma de Plasmius estaba registrada en la lista de "omitir" junto a la de Phantom. A juzgar por el historial llevaba meses de esa forma, tiempo durante el cual sin duda habían sido espiados por el híbrido hasta que encontró el momento adecuado para atacar y llevarse a Danny. Se sintieron aún más enfadados consigo mismos por no notarlo. Los adolescentes aparecieron rápido, mientras Jazz realizaba un viaje de regreso desde la universidad.

"Escuchen…" dijo Sam, llamando la atención de todos. "¿Aún está funcional ese dispositivo de rastreo en forma de boomerang?"

"¿El Boo-merang?" Jack hizo un gesto con los dedos al extender la primera sílaba.

"Sí, la última vez que lo usamos tenía grabada la firma de Danny." Informó Tucker mientras analizaba el dispositivo. "Lo lanzaremos a la Zona Fantasma, Sam y yo iremos tras él."

"No, eso sí que no." La madre se puso de pie. "No dejaré que vayan a ese lugar, es peligroso y podrían salir heridos. Jack y yo iremos."

"No se ofenda, señora Fenton" Tucker dijo tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible. "Pero ustedes no conocen mucho del lugar, nosotros conocemos a quien evitar y sabemos cómo encontrar a los aliados de Danny. Mientras tanto pueden buscar aquí en la tierra."

"Tal vez tienen razón pero iré con ustedes." Dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

De ninguna forma, Maddie dejaría a los chicos ir solos. Aunque los padres de estos jóvenes no tenían idea de qué tan involucrados estaban en el asunto de los fantasmas, ella era el adulto responsable, no podía dejarles ir solos. Antes que alguien más pueda opinar, la reunión fue interrumpida por el sonido de la alarma que indicaba ataque de fantasmas en las cercanías.

"Oh no, la búsqueda tendrá que esperar." Valerie dijo. "Me llega el registro de otro más."

"No puede ser…" Jack murmuró al escuchar una nueva alarma, rápido revisó el programa que controlaba el portal. "El portal está bien cerrado. No están entrando por allí."

Se miraron con angustia, por mucho que quisieran ir de inmediato por Danny, Amity Park estaba en problemas y sin el halfa, ellos tenían que actuar. Dada la gran cantidad de ataques simultáneos que se estaban dando fue innegable que la cuidad estaba bajo una invasión masiva. Ni siquiera con la llegada de Jazz lograron darse abasto, pasaron dos días y por primera vez agradecieron la llegada de los Hombres de Blanco, pese a que ellos aprovecharon la crisis para restregándole a Amity Park que su héroe estaba ausente. Para el tercer día, ni siquiera los medios de comunicación, pudieron ignorar la presencia del dispositivo de Walker pues todos los fantasmas lo llevaban.

"Es como si nos estuvieran manteniendo ocupados a propósito." Jazz dijo a Sam, pese a sus diferencias en tácticas de pelea, hacían un gran equipo. "Podrían ser enviados de Plasmius…"

"¡Chicas!" Tucker se acercó a ellos, "el señor Fenton activará el escudo de la casa, los otros escudos de la cuidad han sido derribados. Debemos ayudar a la gente a evacuar."

Sin perder tiempo, se movieron. Los diversos escudos de la cuidad no eran tan potentes y resistentes como lo era el original de FentonWorks, así que tal y como durante la invasión del rey fantasma los Fenton tuvieron que proveer a la cuidad de protección. Ahora enfrentaban un problema más, Damon Gray como representante de Axions les estaba apoyando con la operación del escudo, los dos agentes de los Hombres de Blanco no dejaban visitar con la excusa de "compartir informes"; si iban a buscar por Danny debían hacerlo discretamente.

"Capturamos a tres hasta ahora." El agente O comentaba a los Fenton, los adolescentes que escuchaban en secreto rodaron los ojos. Tres no era nada comparado con lo que ellos capturaron. "Tratamos de sacarles información y se negaron aún con nuestros métodos especiales…"

"¿Les torturaron?" Maddie preguntó.

"Son solo bolas de ectoplasma." El otro agente dijo despreocupado. "Ninguno de ellos reveló algo. Prefirieron ser desestabilizados a decirnos cuál es su objetivo."

De pronto el escáner marcó la presencia de un fantasma dentro del escudo, los agentes solo conocían a un fantasma capaz de atravesar el escudo fantasma y que tenían una firma tan leve que el radar era incapaz de localizarle con exactitud. Salieron de la casa, cargando la más potente de sus armas. Los miembros del equipo Phantom también decidieron ir en busca del origen de la señal que debido a lo débil que era el Fenton-Finder no les decía cuál de los dos halfas era.

Mientras Valerie refunfuñaba pues su padre no le dejó ir, los otros adolescentes recorrieron varias zonas y fue una suerte que ellos encontraran al fantasma que atravesó el escudo. Estaba tirado en el suelo, escondido entre escombros, ectoplasma salía de varias heridas que tenía. Corrieron hacia él, siendo cuidadosos de no tocar el collar le llevaron a un lugar más seguro.

"¿Wolf?" Tucker habló, cambiando rápido a esperanto. "¿ _Qué pasó_?"

" _Walker me obligó_ , _escapé. El portal se cerró._ " el fantasma dijo en su idioma, señaló a Jazz. " _¿Es amiga?_ "

" _Es amiga_." Tucker asintió. " _Te ayudaré con el collar_ , _no te muevas_."

No sería la primera vez que Tucker logra hakear el circuito del collar, el procedimiento fue rápido y ninguno de los dos salió electrocutado esta vez. Jazz miraba en asombro, no solo podía comunicarse con el fantasma en una lengua muerta sino que realmente era un genio en la tecnología. Humana y fantasma. Sam limpió un poco las heridas de Wolf, era una fortuna que no fuera tan grave como la última vez.

" _Wolf, ¿sabes por qué Walker quiere destruir a Danny esta vez?_ " El genio tecnológico preguntó, ahora que el gran lobo estaba mucho más calmado.

" _El Ascenso, quieren evitarlo_." El gran lobo miró directo a los ojos del moreno. " _No deben saberlo los cazadores. Solo ustedes. Es un gran secreto._ "

"Por eso ninguno habla." Sam razonó.

"¿ _Cómo que Ascenso_?" Tucker continúo su interrogatorio.

" _Phantom no está aquí_ ," el lobo declaró olfateando el aire e ignorando la pregunta del moreno. "Gracias. Por ayudar."

El lobo pronunció con dificultad el idioma de los humanos, se cubrió la cabeza con su capucha y sin más se abrió paso por el escudo fantasma. En silente acuerdo, respetaron la petición del fantasma no mencionando nada sobre ese encuentro. Por la noche Sam tomó su computadora. Ella había visto el termino _Ascenso_ en el capítulo que estaba por leer pero que suspendió por la crisis actual. La antología estaba dividida en dos tomos, Tucker le dio el Tomo II. Estuvo enfadada porque para entender muchas partes, tenía que echarle un vistazo al Tomo I, estaba haciendo doble trabajo que Tucker. El moreno había acabado su parte hacía ya mucho tiempo, mientras que ella aún tenía pendiente leer cerca de la mitad.

Pensaba reclamarle por ser un tramposo pero ahora que leía el capítulo Regulación núcleo-hormonal de la función reproductora; sabía que fue mejor que Tucker no supiera sobre esta parte tan privada de la vida de Danny. El capítulo que seguía era: Fisiología Materno-Fetal. Con solo mirar un poco las páginas Sam sentía escalofríos, tenía subtemas como: Establecimiento y duración de la gestación, Crecimiento fetal y sus características ecográficas, entre otros que ella no quería ni pensar en cómo Vlad descubrió.

.-.-.

El disgusto de los miembros del consejo era grande, nada de lo que intentaban funcionaba. Era sabido que para hacer salir a Phantom había que ir contra su hogar pero ni eso estaba rindiendo frutos. Luego un informante dijo que Phantom no solo había concluido el Ascenso sino que le vio siendo cortejado por Plasmius. Eran malas noticias y tomarían medidas extremas antes de que el segundo halfa logre concebir. El prisionero estaba cómodamente sentado en el suelo, llevaba cadenas en sus manos, pies y cuello; aun con los inhibidores fue capaz de sentir la presencia de sus visitantes, soltó una risita.

"No me digan," pronunció sin molestarse en voltear, continuó dándoles la espalda. "Nadie logró detener el Ascenso del segundo halfa."

"Eres nuestra última opción." Dijo Walker con seriedad. "El honorable consejo te ofrece un trato."

"La última vez que hice trato con ustedes, acabé en esta celda." Gruño el fantasma. "¿Qué les hace pensar que me prestaré de nuevo?"

"Terminaste encerrado por qué no concluiste tu misión." Respondió uno de los observadores. "Vlad Plasmius te venció."

"¡Mentira!" el lugar se sacudió. "Lo despedacé, cumplí mi misión. Pero Kryogen lo rearmó pieza por pieza."

"Ya son tres halfas hasta ahora." Walker informó. "Si no nos apoyas pronto tendremos cuatro."

"Entonces es cierto," la información pareció interesar al prisionero. "Había escuchado a los guardias comentar que Plasmius tuvo una hija. Una copia genética casi idéntica de Phantom. Supongo que Kryogen debió estar orgulloso. Bien, de acuerdo… trabajaré para el consejo una vez más. El precio es mi libertad."

"¡Jamás!" el carcelero exclamó.

"¿Qué no es ese el trato que se les ofreció a todos?" Al fin se puso de pie, su porte imponente era empeorado por las cadenas, giró para mirarles con ojos rojos su sonrisa dejaba ver sus colmillos. "¿Por qué sería diferente conmigo? Yo les ofrezco no solo evitar que Phantom se reproduzca… eliminaré a toda su raza. Incluso a Plasmius y a su cría."

"Imposible, las crías están bajo protección de la ley." Los observadores dijeron en unísono.

"Solo hasta los 20 meses de edad, ¿o no, Walker?" el prisionero rió entre dientes. "Hasta donde sé, la tercera halfa acaba de perder esa protección."

"¿Qué necesitarás?" El del consejo preguntó.

"Déjenme escoger entre los prisioneros a un grupo que me ayudará." Pidió, luego miró al carcelero. "Retírales a todos señor Walker, que nadie fuera de mi grupo intervenga, haré esto a mi manera. Es una vergüenza que nadie haya pensado que atacar a la cuidad de Phantom era en vano… él debe estar bajo cuidado de Kryogen, esa es la única forma de que haya ascendido. Lo primero es encontrar a ese médico."

"Nadie ha podido encontrarle en décadas," uno de los observadores habló. "Kryogen tiene poderes especiales. Puede esconderse con gran facilidad."

"Arruinó mi labor una vez," el prisionero dijo gruñendo, en su mano derecha grandes y afiladas garras hicieron aparición, "No permitiré que interfiera de nuevo."

"Que así sea." El líder del consejo autorizó.

Walker abrió la celda y desactivó las cadenas dejando solo el collar que marcaba a este fantasma como prisionero, sus ojos rojos brillaron de felicidad ahora que podía usar su poder, dejó que sus grandes garras se rozaran contra la pared la cual se corroyó ante el efecto de su letal veneno. La presencia de otro fantasma les hizo girarse cada uno de ellos preparados para atacar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Clockwork?" gruñeron los observadores ante su visitante.

"El chico es mi responsabilidad, ¿lo recuerdan?" El fantasma del tiempo les dijo, ignorando la mirada que le lanzaban por el carcelero y por el prisionero. "Cualquier decisión relacionada con él, debo saberla."

"¿Si ya lo sabes porqué venir hasta aquí?"

"Él es su última arma," el maestro del tiempo dijo miró analíticamente al prisionero quien le enseñó los colmillos en amenaza, "cuando sea derrotado, dejarán a Danny Phantom vivir tranquilo."

"Me gustan las apuestas." El líder del consejo asintió, para mostrar su aprobación. Luego miró al prisionero que tenía expresión enfadada. "No me gusta perder mis apuestas."

"No la perderá." Aseguró haciendo una reverencia ante los presentes para sellar el trato.

.-.-.

Dos nuevos Boo-merangs al fin quedaron listos para el séptimo día que Amity Park estuvo sitiada por fantasmas. Tucker había hecho casi toda la programación maravillando a la pareja Fenton, recordándoles el gran papel que tuvo en la salvación de la Tierra. Uno de los dispositivos fue lanzado hacia el este y el otro en la Zona fantasma. Ambos llevaban consigo un sistema que enviaría una señal directo a la PDA de Tucker, al encontrar alguna coincidencia mostrando el camino que había llevado en un plano que al superponerle con un mapa les ayudaría a escoger una ruta. La firma de Danny brillaría en verde mientras de la Vlad en rojo. El primero volvió luego de recorrer la tierra por cinco días.

Danny llevaba desaparecido 18 días cuando el Boo-merang envió una señal con la localización de ambos halfas. Los puntos se movían juntos en la misma dirección, hacia el FarFrozen. De pronto sin explicación alguna los fantasmas que rodeaban Amity se retiraron, al mismo tiempo que la señal de Vlad desaparecía del mapa. La coincidencia no pasó desapercibida para el grupo, tal parecía que estaban en el ojo del huracán aun cuando los Hombres de Blanco alardearon frente a los medios que habían vencido. Mientras conducía, Tucker veía de reojo a la madre de Danny, ella estaba muy estresada por estar en la dimensión fantasma y apretaba su arma contra su cuerpo.

"¿Dónde estamos, Tucker?" Sam preguntó mirando a su alrededor, se dirigían hacia el punto verde fijo en el radar.

"Es una parte que nunca habíamos visitado," respondió el muchacho. "¡La señal viene de esa isla!"

No estaban seguros de qué encontrarían al llegar, la isla era pequeña y no había más que un par de rocas y plantas desérticas igual que todas las que estaban en las cercanías. Tucker aterrizó el vehículo y pensando en los peores escenarios tomaron sus armas, mas no les fue necesario pues vieron a Danny acercarse caminando con el Boo-merang en su mano derecha, estaba en su forma humana vistiendo su típica camisa blanca. Se le veía en buen estado general así que las dos mujeres no dudaron en lanzarse para abrazar al halfa.

"No sabes lo preocupada que estaba, hijo." Maddie dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy bien, mamá." Danny respondió a su madre con una calma que no debería tener alguien que supuestamente fue secuestrado por su archienemigo. La madre le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, al fin percatándose de que sangraba.

"Estás herido." Maddie dijo y esto tomo por sorpresa a Danny como si no estuviera consciente de la herida que tenía en el cuello, al querer examinarlo mejor el halfa se movió rápido deteniendo a su madre. "Vi a Vlad secuestrarte, ¿Él te hizo daño? ¿Debemos seguirle?"

"¿Vlad me secuestró…?" La voz de Danny tembló al pronunciar el nombre del otro halfa. "Yo… no recuerdo nada… solo que desperté en esta isla…"

"Pero Danny, pasaron 18 días." Tucker intervino.

"Esa herida es extraña." Sam tampoco le había creído.

"De verdad, no es nada. Les parece si hablamos en la casa," dijo Danny cubriendo su herida con una mano. "Debemos salir de aquí antes que alguien nos ataque."

Aunque no muy convencidos con la declaración de Danny, estuvieron de acuerdo en salir del lugar y todos abordaron el Specter-Speeder. Durante el camino Maddie y Sam insistían en interrogarle pero Danny continuaba recalcándoles que no recordaba nada. Ni siquiera el momento en que fue secuestrado, negaba saber cómo llegó a la isla o qué le hizo Vlad. Las dos mujeres se resignaron luego de obtener la misma versión por quinta vez. Sus expresiones felices de que al menos Danny estuviera con ellos, sano y salvo. El resto del viaje el mitad fantasma se la pasó en silencio mirando por la ventana, una fugaz lágrima hizo presencia pero la quitó antes que alguien lo notara.

O eso creía, pues aunque Tucker tenía que concentrarse en la conducción, le era imposible pasar por alto varias cosas. Que sus ojos azules se veían hinchados como si haya llorado mucho, que llevaba consigo su mochila de la escuela, que físicamente se le veía mejor de lo que había estado en los últimos días antes de su "secuestro". Y quizás lo más perturbador era que esa herida que tanto protegía, simulaba la mordida de un vampiro, por su localización y por los dos orificios de entrada. Debo dejar de ver películas, se dijo a sí mismo. Cuando entraron al mundo humano ya era de noche y fueron recibidos por toda la familia, Danny fue atacado por una lluvia de abrazos.

"¿Les parece si me doy un baño y me dejar descansar por hoy, antes que me interroguen más?" preguntó, dedicándoles una sonrisa que Tucker sabía era falsa.

"Danny tenemos que hacer algo para rastrear a Vlad." Jack dijo con el Fenton-Finder en mano.

"No," negó mirando a la familia con ojos azules hielo. "No lo vamos a buscar. Sería en vano. No creo que vuelva. Estoy bien, lo mejor es… olvidar."

"No podemos hacer eso," el cándido Jack Fenton de pronto se transformó en otra persona, pronunciando con rencor. "Vlad te tuvo cautivo por 18 días, no sabemos por qué o para qué… esa herida ¿la hizo él?"

"¿Qué? Claro que no." El halfa sonó ofendido. "Escuchen todos, no lo busquen."

Sin esperar respuesta se hizo invisible, cuando el sutil frio que caracterizaba la presencia de Phantom desapareció supieron que se había ido dejando a todos impactados por sus palabras. El Fenton-Finder aun indicaba su presencia en la casa así que Maddie estuvo dispuesta a ir tras él pero Jazz le sujetó impidiéndole dar más de dos pasos.

"Mamá, debemos darle tiempo." Jazz habló, "Sea lo que haya pasado Danny, fue una experiencia traumática. Dejemos que él nos diga cuando esté listo para revivirlo."

Los presentes asintieron, Jazz era la experta en psicología, si ella decía que lo mejor era darle tiempo a Danny debían escucharla y evitarle mayor estrés al halfa. Eso no cambiaba la decisión de los padres por perseguir y castigar al aquel que dañara su familia. Fantasma o no.

.-.-.

Cuando el Boo-merang le golpeó la cabeza solo tuvo unos minutos para serenarse, forzar una sonrisa en sus labios y cambiar a su forma humana. Kryogen decía que el ascenso solo sería _sentido_ por otros fantasmas pero no quería arriesgarse. Aun sabiendo que era imposible, temía que los humanos puedan ver algún cambio físico. Danny se felicitó a si mismo por conservar un poco de compostura frente a su familia y amigos, ahora que entraba a su cuarto fue golpeado por el recuerdo de Vlad y todo lo que vivieron en los últimos meses. Volvió a su forma humana luego de haber tenido que ser Phantom para escapar del interrogatorio.

Sacó algunas medicinas que Kryogen le dio de obsequio para que "cuidara mejor de sus lesiones" ocultándolas en un cajón. Aun sentía sangre y ectoplasma seco en su cuello e incluso por su pecho, manchando su camiseta cosa que le hacía sonrojar al mismo tiempo que le daba ganas de llorar. Entró al baño, dejando que el agua se llevara el resultado de la mordida que Vlad le dio. No entendía por qué hizo eso si planeaba abandonarle, porqué besarle y decirle que estaba enamorado de él. Hubiera sido menos doloroso si nunca se hubiera enterado. Antes de salir corroboró que la herida ya no sangrara, ver la marca le hizo soltar algunas lágrimas rebeldes, no esperaba ver a Jazz y Sam sentadas en su cama.

"Creí haberles pedido que me dejen descansar," dijo arrebatando la mochila que las muchachas habían tenido el descaro de revisar.

"Tucker y Valerie ya se fueron a casa." Sam informó. "Le dije a tus padres que pasaría la noche con Jazz. Tenemos que hablar, Danny."

"Ya les dije muchas veces. No lo recuerdo." Gruñó, la frustración que sentía hacia Vlad enfocándose en las dos mujeres.

"Entiendo, Danny." Jazz le tomó de una mano, obligándole a tomar asiento entre ellas. "No es sobre eso que queremos hablar."

"Todo este tiempo fuimos atacados por fantasmas," comenzó Sam, ellas hablaron sobre lo ocurrido en su ausencia. De cómo después de su secuestro la ciudad fue sitiada por fantasmas que llevaban el collar de Walker. Danny frunció el ceño, cuando Vlad le dijo que 'Amity Park extrañaba a su héroe' creyó que era una broma, ahora veía que era literal. "Ninguno quería decir cuál era su objetivo, pero Wolf nos dijo."

"¿Qué les dijo, Wolf?" Danny comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Algo había en los ojos de estas muchachas que le provocaba vulnerabilidad.

"No mucho, ¿La palabra _Ascenso_ significa algo para ti?" Jazz preguntó con voz pausada, como si estuviera acercándose a un animal salvaje.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con la reproducción, verdad?" Esta vez fue Sam la que preguntó y Danny comenzaba a sentirse acorralado.

"¿Cómo saben eso?" El terror en su voz era casi palpable.

"¿Recuerdas la antología que encontramos en el laboratorio de Vlad?" Sam al menos se veía apenada. "Tucker no la eliminó. Había una parte que hablaba de eso… con gran detalle. Y digo en serio, _gran_ _detalle_."

"No puede ser." Veía en los ojos violetas una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro, Jazz tenía una expresión igual. Seguramente ellas no esperaban que él ya supiera lo que era el Ascenso, sentía la mirada de ambas recorrerle de forma intensa, como si trataran de buscar algo en su cuerpo. Tuvo la necesidad de juntar las rodillas a pesar de no estar en su forma fantasma. Avergonzado ocultó su rostro en sus manos deseando poder salir de allí. "¿Tucker sabe? Por favor, díganme que no. Es tan… no sé cómo se lo tomaría. O qué pensaría de mí."

"No," su hermana le acarició en el hombro. "Sam no iba a decirle a nadie, pero la descubrí leyendo… ya sabes lo entrometida que soy."

"¿En serio Danny?" Sam dijo con un dejo de tristeza. "Confías tan poco en tu amistad con Tucker. A él no le importaría. Todos entendemos que hay cosas que son diferentes en tu vida, eso no cambia nuestra amistad. Nunca lo hará."

"Pero si tanto te preocupa…" Jazz rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. "No pensamos decirle a nadie. Los fantasmas son muy protectores sobre el tema, Wolf dijo que los enviados de Walker querían evitar que tu… pasaras por eso. De pronto dejaron de atacar, nosotras sospechamos que es porque ellos fallaron y tú ya has… ¿Cómo se diría? ¿Ascendido?"

"Así fue como lo dijo Kryogen…" murmuró Danny más para sí mismo que para ellas. Les miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. "Que quede entre nosotros."

No tenía más remedio, ellas ya sabían bastante. Sam sacó su computadora abriendo el famoso archivo, la información estaba especialmente hecha para él, incluso había una parte donde Vlad se burlaba sutilmente de su falta de habilidad en matemáticas. No le importó que las dos muchachas supieran, así tendría con quien hablar del tema pues con Vlad desaparecido… sus pensamientos se cortaron al sentir los brazos de Sam rodearle y supo que de nuevo estaba llorando. Dolía mucho recordar. Entre lágrimas y sollozos habló, descargando y confesando sus secretos, desde cuando Vlad apareció en su habitación hasta momentos antes que fuera encontrado con el Boo-merang. Evitando decir sólo las partes demasiado íntimas, agradeciendo que las chicas no insistieran en saber más detalles. Estuvo llorando un largo rato sintiendo su ser desgarrándose y a pesar de estar en brazos de su hermana y su mejor amiga, se sentía solo.

.-.-.

Con la precisión que le caracterizaba, Kryogen trazó sobre el torso de su paciente unas las pequeñas marcas para referencia de donde debía pasar el filo del bisturí, miro el libro que estaba a un lado de la camilla que fungía de mesa de operación, analizando una vez más los esquemas gráficos de las diversas capas y órganos del tórax humano. La máquina de ventilación mecánica emitió un sonido al concluir un ciclo, le había costado mucho programarla para mantener el adecuado nivel de saturación de oxígeno en sangre/ectoplasma. Había muchas cosas que eran únicas en su paciente actual.

"Daré inicio, Vladimir."

Trató que su voz transmita calma y seguridad, aunque sabía que su paciente no podía escucharle. No con el gran coctel de anestésicos y sedantes que le eran infundidos por la venoclisis. En el momento que su mano diestra tomó el bisturí, percibió una presencia conocida. Permaneció inmóvil hasta que su visitante pareció justo del otro lado de la camilla.

"Nunca son buenas noticias cuando vienes de visita." Kryogen dijo, resignándose a que no realizaría el procedimiento ahora.

"Le tienes en un coma inducido." No era una pregunta, así que él no se molestó en confirmar o negar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Clockwork?" preguntó tratando de leer las intenciones del otro fantasma. "Como puedes ver estoy en medio de algo importante…"

" _No utilizaré mis conocimientos para terminar la vida_." El maestro del tiempo recitó con voz solmene, haciendo que Kryogen arrugara el entrecejo. " _Ni aun cuando se me pidiere_. Ese es tu juramento, mismo que pretendes romper."

" _No interferiré en el delicado equilibrio de la línea del tiempo_." Dos podían jugar este juego. "Todos hacemos trampa de vez en cuando. Claro que si lo piensas un poco, resulta triste que siempre sea en razón de nuestros amados halfas."

"Despiértale," ordenó Clockwork. El médico le miró con extrañeza, luego se dirigió hacia donde guardaba medicamentos de emergencia pero en el siguiente parpadeo el maestro del tiempo estaba frente a él impidiéndole acceder.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" luchó contra la necesidad de rodar los ojos. "Voy a preparar algo que antagonice a los fármacos que le mantienen en coma."

"Eso tardará mucho." Clockwork sonó demasiado desesperado, como si el tiempo fuera un problema para él. "No tenemos mucho tiempo. Usa tus poderes."

Se miraron retadoramente a los ojos, Kryogen supo que era mejor escuchar. Giró hacia su paciente y su poder especial, tan único como el de Clockwork, se activó haciendo sus ojos brillar de naranja. Pese a que estaban contrarreloj, borró lentamente todo rastro de sustancias ajenas en el cuerpo del halfa con tal de retirarle el tubo endotraqueal que le ayudaba a respirar y para que no despertara sobresaltado. La sorpresa y miedo en los ojos de Vladimir cuando al fin estuvo consciente, no tenía precio.

"Tu… eres…" su voz se escuchaba algo ronca. Normal, considerando que en las últimas horas tenía un cuerpo extraño rozando sus cuerdas vocales.

"Si, es Clockwork." Le dijo a su paciente, quien aún boqueaba como pez. Ante la confirmación, Plasmius se literalmente tembló moviéndose lo más lejos que podía sin caer de la camilla.

"No te haré nada, Vlad Plasmius." Declaró Clockwork pero el halfa continuaba tenso. Entendible, estando en una habitación con dos fantasmas que le triplicaban en poder. "Mi cariño por Daniel te ha salvado hasta ahora. Solo quería informar que el Consejo decidió usar la misma estrategia de hace veinte años."

"¡¿Qué?!" tanto Vlad como Kryogen exclamaron, se miraron con preocupación. El joven segundo halfa había derretido el corazón del médico, tan solo pensar que corría peligro le llenaba de angustia. Vlad se adelantó preguntando. "¿Danny está bien? ¿Atacará pronto? ¿Cuándo será?"

"Ya estoy arriesgando la línea del tiempo al venir a avisarles." El maestro del tiempo casi gruño, "Ve a Amity Park y permanece alerta."

El halfa tomó un par de respiraciones para serenarse y miró a Kryogen pidiendo silenciosamente su autorización, el médico asintió y Plasmius se puso en pie luego desapareció en humo violeta. Esperaron en silencio a que la presencia del halfa se alejara lo suficiente antes de continuar su conversación mientras tanto Kryogen se deshizo de sus guantes y guardó su instrumental.

"Dudo que hayas venido solo para eso." Dijo sin mirar al fantasma del tiempo.

"No." Clockwork flotó hasta que quedó justo detrás de él, su pecho tan cerca de la espalda de Kryogen que el médico podía sentir su energía. "Él quiere venir primero por ti. Desea venganza."

"No me encontrará." Esbozó una sonrisa que murió ante el silencio del otro. "Me encontrará, ¿Verdad?"

"Eres indispensable para el futuro." dijo el maestro del tiempo. "Poniéndote fuera de tiempo, no te encontraran."

El murmullo de Clockwork apenas fue audible, Kryogen sabía lo que seguía así que cerró los ojos relajándose en el abrazo del maestro de tiempo. La vara del tiempo quedó frente a él y sin dudarlo colocó sus dos manos en ella mientras el otro fantasma usaba intangibilidad para tocar directamente sobre el centro de su ser.

 _Time Out_.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Había pensado que solo Sam supiera del Ascenso pero Jazz ya sospechaba cosillas por allí, sentí que será interesante que ella también supiera. Danny contándoles a ellas no estaba pensado que pasara tan pronto.

El anterior fue el último capítulo que tenía pre-escrito así que perdonen si de pronto me tardo un poco más en actualizar. Trataré de que sean semanales pero dependerá que cómo ande con el trabajo.

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 02-12-15


	11. Aclaraciones

Notas: ¡Hola! Al fin acabé otro capítulo, el segundo más largo hasta ahora con sus 5,770 palabras.

Agradezco a todos por leer, unas gracias extras a quienes han dejado comentarios. Espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

Una **Advertencia** por ligera tortura vía electrocución y hasta cierto punto pensamientos suicidas, nada drástico pero consideré que debía avisar.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 11: Aclaraciones.**

.-.-.

Por orden médica, Danny registraba en un calendario los días que el Ascenso estuviera afectando su anatomía. Fue frustrante tachar la quinta casilla de marzo. A lo largo del mes pasado, fue reemplazando su tristeza y depresión con enojo. Primero hacia Vlad, luego hacia sí mismo. Al interesarse en su enemigo, era obvio que terminaría lastimado. Aun así ocasionalmente soñaba con ese beso que se convertía en dolor y abandono, esas noches se permitía volver a derramar lágrimas. Ni sus padres, ni sus amigos insistieron sobre su 'secuestro' pero el equipo tuvo una plática respecto a los preparativos ante el inevitable contraataque de los prisioneros de Walker. A pesar que ahora los avistamientos rara vez eran violentos, a diario encontraban a un fantasma con collar. No les atacaba, solo miraba a Danny y desaparecía, su objetivo debía ser vigilarles. Dado lo poderosos que eran, los cazadores debían mejorar su armamento.

"Ya me voy a la…" su frase fue interrumpida por un olor que le quemó la garganta como si hubiera respirado gas pimienta; sus ojos se volvieron verdes y retrocedió por las escaleras, hasta que el aroma ya no se sentía.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" Su madre corrió hacia él.

"¿Con qué están trabajando?" Tosió un poco más desechando lo último que había inspirado.

"Es un extracto de Rosas de Sangre, la substancia anti-fantasma más antigua y más potente." Explicó Maddie con una sonrisa, Danny no pudo suprimir el escalofrío que sintió al recordar el agónico dolor que le provocaron las Rosas.

"Pudieron haberme avisado… saben lo dañino que es."

"Pensé que no te haría daño siendo humano."

"No me hizo daño, sólo huele horrible." Dijo tratando de no mostrar el pánico que sentía. "Hoy, Sam y yo trabajaremos en nuestro proyecto de biología después de la escuela. Así que volveré tarde."

El halfa salió de allí tan rápido como pudo ¿De todas las sustancias anti-fantasma, por qué tenía que ser esas odiosas rosas? El día trascurrió sin incidentes e increíblemente sin ataques fantasmas, después fue a casa de Sam. En definitiva, ella era la mejor amiga que podría tener, le brindó su apoyo y le dio ánimos cuando estuvo deprimido hasta que un día le hizo ver que había sido suficiente. Muy a su estilo le golpeó en la cabeza diciendo que ya era hora de dejar de chillar y continuar con la vida. Sólo había un tema en el que la gótica era insistente al punto de ser irritante.

"No voy a continuar leyendo." Negó Danny rotundamente por centésima vez. "Es raro e incómodo leer sobre lo que probablemente le pasaría a mi cuerpo en el caso que quede embarazado ¿Te das cuenta que tanto está mal en esa frase?"

"No seas infantil." Ella rodó los ojos. "Es como un capitulo extra de la clase de educación sexual. Que si no recuerdo mal, estuviste ausente en la primera mitad por una pelea y roncaste durante la otra mitad."

"Sí, incluso así fue tan mortificante para toda una vida." El halfa cortó la discusión con un violento cierre de la portátil.

Sam se resignó por ahora y encendió el televisor, pues si no analizarían la información de la antología y al fin su tarea estaba lista podían ver alguna película. El canal de noticias fue lo primero que apareció, estaban dando un boletín sobre Phantom, por lo que no cambió el canal. La población estaba preocupada por la ausencia de Danny Phantom, las cacerías eran realizadas por los Fenton o por la Cazadora Roja, muchos especulaban que el héroe renunció. El halfa seguía casi obsesivamente estos boletines, su imagen pública era una preocupación constante desde que inició su carrera de superhéroe (por decirlo de alguna forma).

"Creo que viene siendo tiempo para Danny Phantom vuelva." Sam comentó, él hizo una mueca de desacuerdo y ella agregó. "Es una paranoia sin razón. Te aseguro que no hay nada distinto en ti."

"Tal vez no para los humanos, pero los fantasmas lo _sienten_ y me miran como si fuera el ultimo trozo de pastel, es muy incómodo." Explicó Danny ante lo cual Sam rio a carcajadas.

"Ah sí, ahora eres un rompecorazones." Dijo la gótica entre risas, cosa que le hizo reír a él.

"Si tan solo funcionara también con las humanas," bromeó, soltando un suspiró dramático. "Todas caerían a mis pies…"

La miró a los ojos con esos intensos ojos azules, Sam tuvo que girar el rostro para que él no viera su leve sonrojo. Enfada consigo misma porque aun después de todo lo que había pasado y sabiendo que el halfa no sentía lo mismo que ella, él todavía podía hacerle sentir mariposas. Danny rió sin percatarse de lo que causaba en su amiga, concentrándose en el televisor. La gótica sonrió con tristeza, trataba de no pensar mucho en lo que pasó entre los dos halfas, tanto por ella misma como por él. Que Danny se hubiera enamorado de alguien como Vlad le parecía injusto; él era demasiado amable, con un corazón que quería de verdad, sin mencionar lo atractivo que era… cualquiera que le rechazara era un tonto.

.-.-.

Decidieron mejorar las Balas de Sangre, como Jack insistía en llamarlas, pues aunque fueron diseñadas para dañar a Vlad, durante el tiempo que estuvieron sitiados por fantasmas descubrieron que a diferencia de muchas de sus armas estas peculiares balas eran capaces de derribar a fantasmas incluso con un alto nivel de energía. Por ello comenzaron a trabajar en añadirles más potencia al aumentar la contracción de la sustancia anti-fantasma con que estaban infundidas. Maddie realmente no esperaba que a Danny le afectara en forma humana, menos desde tan lejos. Para el mediodía habían acabado, guardando en frascos herméticos la nociva sustancia.

"Deberíamos probarlo en algún fantasma ¿no crees, Mads?" Jack propuso, sintiendo el peso de su nueva arma y dando un par de disparos de prueba en una diana.

"Me interesa estudiar sus efecto más a fondo. Por el bien de Danny." Dijo la mujer, no había hecho su primer tiro cuando una serie de eventos ocurrieron al mismo tiempo: la alarma de la casa se encendió en conjunto con el sistema de defensa, el Fenton Finder habló con voz robótica. _Fantasma justo detrás de ti_. Se dieron la vuelta para enfrentar al intruso. Los rayos de ectoplasma del sistema de defensa se dispararon pero Vlad Plasmius estaba protegido por escudo de ectoplasma rosa brillante.

"Esto es el colmo." Murmuró entre dientes el fantasma, luego miró a la pareja con burla. "Lo siento, pero sus juguetes no será de utilidad."

Sus ojos brillando de un rojo intenso emanando energía que destruyó las ecto-pistolas del sistema de defensa, literalmente en un parpadeo. Ellos ya tenían en mano las armas duales cargadas con Balas de Sangre así que no dudaron en ponerle en la mira.

"Ni un movimiento más, Masters." Gritó Maddie, el fantasma esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Es Plasmius, justo ahora querida, estoy en mi forma fantasma." Corrigió, como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño. Su vista se fijó en las armas que estaba dirigidas a él, analizando cada detalle. Maddie aprovechó su momentánea distracción para tomar el dispositivo que estaba en la mesa con intenciones de colocárselo al híbrido pero en el siguiente segundo Vlad se tele-transportó detrás de ella, colocando su mano sobre su cuello en señal de advertencia.

"No lo creo, querida Maddie." Vlad siseó contra su oído. "Hoy no podré quedarme a platicar…"

"¡Suéltala! O dispararé," gritó Jack, esto le sacó una risita al mitad fantasma.

"¿Con tu pésima puntería? Podrías herir a Maddie," se burló con voz cantarina. "Esa arma tuya puede dañar humanos también ¿Verdad?"

Jack ya sospechaba que les estuvieron espiando pero escuchar la confirmación le enfadó y sin pensarlo más apretó el gatillo. El ambiente se llenó del dulce aroma de las rosas seguido por agrio olor del ectoplasma. Vlad trastabilló liberando a Maddie quien aprovechó para colocarle al fin el dispositivo tipo brazalete en la muñeca izquierda. El efecto fue inmediato, Vlad acabó de rodillas en el suelo respirando agitado cubriéndose la herida que tenía en el lado izquierdo del brazo.

"Tal parece que no soy tan mal tirador, Vladdie." Pronunció el apodo con rencor.

"No, Jack… un buen tirador…." Vlad pronunció con dificultad, "Hubiera dado… en el corazón."

Maddie no sabía si era efecto de la bala que le atravesó el brazo o del brazalete se suponía debía cortar su energía. La pareja Fenton casi da un salto cuando vieron el anillo de luz aparecer, dividiéndose, cambiando a Plasmius en alguien mucho más familiar para ellos. Vlad Masters les devolvió la mirada con ojos azules, el dolor era claro en su rostro, apretó un poco la herida de donde salía sangre roja. Recordándoles a los caza fantasmas que sin importar lo malvado que fuera, este hombre seguía siendo humano. Las implicaciones morales de eso les hicieron considerar sus planes. Ellos habían pensado en sacarle respuestas a como dé lugar, era más fácil visualizar eso cuando él tenía la forma de un fantasma y no la de un antiguo amigo.

"Excelente, funcionó." Maddie fue la primera en salir del impacto, miró a Vlad con autosuficiencia. "¿Te gusta? Es el Spectral Energy Neutralizer, SEN por sus siglas o simplemente Neutralizador. Mientras lo lleves puesto no podrás usar ninguno de sus queridos poderes. Justo ahora eres tan humano como cualquiera."

.-.-.

"Fantástico." Vlad murmuró con gran sarcasmo, miró el reloj de pared por unos momentos. Tenía que aceptar que su dilema actual era totalmente culpa suya.

A diferencia de los Fenton, que no tenían ni idea de cuando sería el contraataque, él tenía la gran sospecha de que sería _ese_ día. El día que se cumplía veinte años de que le atacaron pues ese sujeto era así de poético. Más que solo una sospecha era una seguridad tan grande que decidió atravesar el portal Fenton… solo que olvidó considerar la posibilidad que el sistema de defensa ya no tuviera su firma registrada. Así que sí, fue error suyo. Ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de liberarse de ese odioso Neutralizador antes que llegue la hora.

Sintió el cañón de la peligrosa arma contra su sien, Jack lo sostenía con el seguro desactivado para que ante cualquier posible ataque tan solo disparara; mientras Maddie lavaba y suturaba la herida que le dejó la bala. Una parte de él quiso probarle, fingir un ataque para ver si Fenton cumpliría su promesa. Sería lo mejor. Morir a manos del hombre que tanto quiso matar. Bastaría con atrapar el cuello de la mujer, Jack dispararía y al fin su existencia terminaría, no más angustia ni más problemas. Era una opción tentadora. Excepto porque él tenía una misión importante: salvar a Danny del desastre que se avecinaba.

"Listo." Maddie anunció cuando terminó de envolver un vendaje en su brazo. "La bala salió y no dejó mucho daño, aunque sin tus poderes tomará un tiempo en curar."

"Gracias." Dijo con voz neutral. Jack al fin se relajó y ambos salieron del contenedor donde le habían metido, cerrando la puerta metálica tras ellos, luego también abandonaron de laboratorio.

Enfadado consigo mismo por su error, se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó en una de las paredes transparentes. Los Fenton dijeron a sus hijos que era un contenedor como cualquier otro pero Vlad les vio construirlo así que sabía que las paredes no podrían ser rotas por un humano sin importar lo fuerte que sea y debido a que también tenían un escudo fantasma tampoco podría destruirlo un fantasma. Miró el Neutralizador en su muñeca, un dispositivo de diseño similar al Specter-Deflector, al cerrarse no podría ser abierto si no se tenía la llave, misma que servía de control a distancia.

"Traje alguna cosas." La voz de Jack le hizo levantar la mirada, "tal vez seas nuestro prisionero pero somos los buenos, te trataremos bien si te comportas bien."

Sin contenerse soltó un bufido. Ahora entendía de donde Danny aprendió la dualidad héroe/villano. No se molestó en responder, permaneció en su lugar sentado observando a Jack dar vueltas acarreando objetos a su celda de dos por dos y medio metros. Unas horas después, Vlad tenía una cama improvisada con viejo colchón individual para dormir, una sábana, una mesa pequeña con algunos objetos personales. Por la hora que marcaba el reloj el sol ya debió esconderse cuando la pareja bajó otra vez. Maddie llevaba una botella con agua y un sándwich, debían de tener mucha fe en el Neutralizador pues entraron a la celda sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. A Jack parecía estresarle mucho que él y Maddie interactuaran pues de nuevo le colocó en la mira de la pistola.

"Come, no está envenenado." La mujer dijo al entregarle comida. No podía darse el lujo de negar la comida, en este mes había estado alimentándose de ectoplasma más una que otra cosa que robaba. Le esperaba una pelea grande, tenía que guardar sus fuerzas. Mientras comía sentía la mirada de la pareja sobre él, analizándole intensamente.

"¿Van a preguntar?" dijo Vlad luego de beber un poco de agua, quería alejar la atención de él.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste a Danny?" La pregunta de la mujer le hizo paralizarse, "¿Para qué le secuestraste?"

"¿Qué dijo él?" respondió con otra pregunta. Necesitaba saber que mentira inventó el otro halfa, dudaba que haya sido descuidado y que haya revelado el Ascenso a los caza-fantasmas.

"Quiero oír tu versión." El control del Neutralizador estaba en la mano de Maddie, si ella no estaba conforme con lo que le diría sin duda le daría un choque eléctrico. Sonrió decidió torcer un poco la verdad. Esa era su especialidad después de todo.

.-.-.

"No le secuestre." Dijo Vlad y Maddie tuvo que recordarse que aunque se vea sincero Vlad Masters era un manipulador y gran mentiroso. "Ustedes saben que les he estado espiando. Vi que Danny estaba enfermo, hice el favor de dejarlo con un médico fantasma. No le he vuelto a ver desde entonces."

Sin dudarlo un solo momento la mujer presionó el botón más grande del control del SEN. Danny les había dicho que Vlad poseía poderes de eléctricos así que sabían que aunque la corriente era grande y peligrosa no haría real daño al híbrido, solo mucho dolor. Vlad en efecto se sacudió dejando caer al suelo el plato vacío que aun sostenía.

"No mientas." Maddie casi gritó, "Tenemos tu firma grabada, les rastreamos a los dos y cuando al fin obtuvimos pista de Danny, él estaba contigo. ¿Porque él dice que no recuerda nada?"

"Bien, les diré la verdad." Vlad dijo, levantando una mano en señal de rendición y la otra se posó en su pecho y respiró profundo antes de volver a hablar. "Hicimos una tregua. Él no diría nada sobre mí y yo le llevé con el médico, luego le acompañe por una parte del trayecto de vuelta. Es todo."

"¿Que enfermedad?" Ambos padres preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo. La mujer no estaba segura de creer lo que el halfa decía. "Yo le veía bien… soy su madre me hubiera dado cuenta…"

"¿Así como te diste cuenta que era mitad fantasma?" El comentario mordaz de Vlad le costó otro choque eléctrico que se prolongó por más que el anterior. "La verdad duel…"

Una tercera descarga se le aplicó, aun con claro dolor él continuó sonriendo con satisfacción al haber conseguido que Maddie se enfadara y no soltara el botón.

"Basta." Jack intervino, tocando a su esposa en un hombro para calmar la furia y ella al fin cortó la descarga, dejando a Vlad tirado en el suelo estremeciendo aun con la corriente. "Dinos Vlad, ¿Qué le pasaba a Danny?"

"Nada grave." El halfa dijo luego de un rato, se incorporó y regresó como si nada a su cama. "Una enfermedad fantasma tan común como el resfriado, solo que… Danny tenía un poco de fiebre, el doctor dijo que era mejor tenerle en observación."

Ella trataba de leer en los ojos de Vlad si esto era una mentira o no, desgraciadamente parecía ser la verdad. Se sintió preocupada y enfadada, cómo fue posible que no haya notado que su hijo estaba teniendo problemas, otra vez estaba fallando como madre… aunque en realidad, sí notó algunas cosas. Danny hizo todo lo posible por evitar decirles, lo escondió bien. Demasiado bien… quizá tuvo ayuda. Miró a Vlad quien sonreía complacido.

"Danny sabía que estabas aquí…" murmuró Maddie, no quería creerlo, pero Vlad dijo que hicieron tregua, no dijo desde cuándo. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con la risa del halfa.

"Perdónenme" dijo recuperando su compostura. "Es solo que… ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? No sería espionaje si Danny supiera. A él le molestaba mucho cuando les espiaba en el pasado, dudo que…" el halfa calló de golpe, sus ojos brillaron rojos por una fracción de segundo y agregó con un dejo de preocupación en su voz. "Danny está aquí."

"¿Cómo sabes…?" Jack comenzó pero no continuó, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse. Miraron a Vlad con cierta sorpresa y luego entre intercambiaron miradas, no había llegado a algún acuerdo respecto si debían decirle a su hijo sobre la presencia del otro halfa en la casa.

"Escuchen," Vlad fue capaz de ver el conflicto que tenían. "Un consejo, incluso con el neutralizador fui capaz de sentirle en cuanto se acercó. Él… ya sabe que estoy aquí. Si se lo ocultan, él sabrá que están mintiendo."

.-.-.

La sensación le llegó desde que giró en la esquina de la cuadra cuando volvía de la casa de Sam. Danny trató de convencerse de que era su imaginación, pensó que haber hablado con Sam sobre la Antología le hizo recordarle e imaginar que lo sentía. La firma era débil pero era clara, sabía que Vlad era bueno ocultándose así que fácilmente podría estar junto a él y Danny no se daría cuenta. Al entrar a su casa vio a sus padres esperándole en la sala, sus expresiones de nerviosismo les delataban. Algo ocurría y fue una fortuna que ellos ni intentaran esconderlo.

"¡Danny, no lo creerás!" exclamó su padre. "En serio, te sorprenderá. Atrapamos un fantasma, a uno muy poderoso. Debes venir a verle."

"¿Cómo que atraparon?" Les miró suspicaz, a diferencia de su padre que estaba más que emocionado por la captura, su madre se veía preocupada.

"Capturamos a Vlad Plasmius." Declaró la mujer.

Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa. Así que no lo estaba imaginando, de verdad Vlad estaba en su casa. Boqueó tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado, luchando por mantenerse serio y no salir corriendo de allí llorando. No quería ver a Vlad, no después de lo mucho que le costó superar la tristeza que le causó. La herida aún estaba demasiado fresca. Sus padres comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas que él no sospechaba, su padre le presentó el arma de balas de sangre y tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás al _sentir_ la peligrosidad de esas cosas.

"Danny, ¿Estás bien?" Su madre preguntó, sacándole de la tormenta de emociones que comenzaba a invadir su ser.

"Sí, solo que… ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Le tienen en el termo o…?" Las palabras salían arrastradas, nada tenía sentido. Sus padres no tenían forma de capturar, mucho menos retener a un fantasma del nivel de Plasmius. Y en primer lugar ¿Qué buscaba Vlad en su casa, luego un mes de abandonarle? ¿Acaso creía que Danny simplemente le recibiría después de lo que pasó entre ellos?

"Le tenemos en un contenedor en el laboratorio," respondió su padre. "Solo queremos que responda nuestras preguntas, con el Neutralizador no es una amenaza para nadie. Y recuerdas que te dijimos que luego le liberaríamos. Pues eso haremos. ¿Quieres venir a verle?"

"¿Verle? Supongo que sí." El joven halfa esperaba que el temblor en sus manos no fuera notorio mientras sus padres le guiaban al laboratorio. No se sentía listo para ver a Vlad de nuevo pero si no lo hacía podría levantar sospechas de que algo pasaba.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras pudo ver el contenedor, era como los otros que sus padres tenían, ubicado en una esquina y las paredes transparentes le permitieron verle. Él estaba en su forma humana, recostado en la cama improvisada que sus padres le proporcionaron, les daba la espalda y parecía estar dormido. Danny se tuvo que detener unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y continuó su camino hasta que estuvo junto a su madre justo frente al contenedor.

"¿Está herido?" preguntó Danny en voz baja al ver que el lado derecho de su camisa tenía no solo ectoplasma sino también sangre.

"Le dimos un disparo." Su padre explicó. "Iba a lastimar a tu madre, no tuve opción. El neutralizador es bueno, no ha dado más lucha desde que se lo colocamos."

"Entiendo." Frunció el entrecejo, Danny aun podía percibir la firma de Vlad, era débil y sin duda estaba limitada por el dispositivo pero seguramente podría defenderse de sus padres si quisiera.

"¿Vladdie, estás dormido?" preguntó Jack, la forma en que su padre decía el apodo ya no era afectuosa. Danny sabía que Vlad estaba despierto, compartió su habitación con él tanto tiempo que sabía cuándo estaba dormido y cuando estaba siendo un cobarde que fingía dormir.

"Déjale dormir, hablaré con él después." Dijo sabiendo que el otro halfa escuchaba. Quería que supiera que no dejaría las cosas olvidadas, Danny obtendría una explicación del porqué se atrevió a besarle solo para huir. Así como por qué regresó.

Subieron a la cocina para cenar, mientras comían su madre le comentó sobre el contenedor. Danny fue cuidadoso al ponerse a favor de los planes de sus padres hasta que obtuvo la contraseña de la puerta del contenedor. Maddie también le enseñó el control del SEN y cómo funciona. Lástima que su madre llevaba el aparato en su cinturón. Aunque no es como si planeara liberar a Vlad ¿o sí? Sacudió discretamente la cabeza, no quería liberarle, solo hablar con él.

.-.-.

Después que los Fenton salieron, Vlad soltó el aire que retenía. Giró para mirar la puerta, aun con sus poderes restringidos si se esforzaba podía sentir la presencia de Danny mientras se movía por la casa. Admitía que se comportó como un cobarde al no querer encarar al otro halfa pero no quería hacerlo si estaban los padres allí. Sus ojos se iban al reloj a cada rato, viéndolo como una cuenta regresiva, cada _click_ de las manecillas indicaba un momento más cerca del ataque. Cuando dio la media noche y aun no lograba romper el Neutralizador, comenzó a sentir pánico. Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de la presencia de Danny sino hasta que estuvo justo frente a él.

"A tus padres no les gustará que estés aquí." Dijo el mayor, Danny miró hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

"Están cansados, no creo que despierten pronto ni por nada." Respondió y sus dedos teclearon la contraseña para abrir el contenedor. Vlad sabía que no tenía escapatoria, no esta vez. Esperó que Danny entrara y que fuera quien hablara primero, cuando lo hizo su voz tenía enfado. "Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar. Ellos dicen que intentaste dañarles, quiero escuchar tu versión."

"No hay versiones diferentes." Hizo una pausa para incorporarse en la cama improvisada, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el hombro. "Lo que tus padres dijeron es lo que pasó."

"Es algo típico de ti ¿no? Lastimar a la gente que dices querer." Danny dijo soltando un bufido, esperó a que el otro se defendiera y al recibir solo silencio apretó los puños con enfado, sus ojos tiñéndose de verde. "Demonios, Vlad, no hay forma que ellos te haya capturado si tu no lo hubieras permitido."

"Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia." Vlad se apresuró a responder, Danny estaba enfadado con él y quizá lo mejor era mantenerle así. Porque así el menor no sufriría si Vlad no volvía de la pelea. Danny se acercó tomándole de la camisa, como algunas veces lo hacía antes de golpearle.

"No te entiendo," dijo Danny entre dientes. "Me besas, dices que sientes algo por mí y luego ¿Solo huyes? Vuelves para 'atacar' a mis padres pero te dejas capturar… ¿Que está mal contigo?"

"¿Te extraña eso de mí?" preguntó, tomando la mano que le sujetaba para apretar fuerte, obligando a Danny a liberarle. "Soy el villano, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Lo recuerdo," el joven halfa desvió la mirada, zafándose del agarre de Vlad. Le dio la espalda incapaz de continuar viéndole, sintiendo sus ojos aguarse. Siempre supo que esta conversación sería una pérdida de tiempo. Caminó hacia la puerta del contenedor deteniéndose para hacer una última pregunta. "Entonces cuando dijiste que sentías algo por mi… en realidad ¿Mentías?"

Un incómodo silencio llenaba el ambiente, Danny cerró los ojos fuerte tratando de ahuyentar, el recuerdo del beso que compartieron. Pensó que tal vez no había forma que Vlad le hubiera besado así si mentía. Entonces debía haber algo más. No le importó que Vlad viera que ahora estaba soltando lágrimas, necesitaba saber qué era. Volteó y miró al otro halfa a los ojos, tratando de encontrar una explicación.

"¿Es por mi madre?" preguntó, casi escupiendo las palabras. "¿Aun la amas? ¿Soy un sustituto?"

"Por supuesto que no." Vlad respondió rápido y sin pensar, impactado por las preguntas. Era una idea absurda. Es verdad que en su mente los había comparado, balanceando sus semejanzas, eran madre e hijo después de todo, pero no había forma que uno sustituyera al otro. El lugar que cada uno de ellos ocupaba en su vida era distinto. Se sentó en el colchón sintiéndose de pronto débil, Danny continuaba mirándole, esperando que continuara así que eso hizo. "No voy a negarlo, sigo teniendo aprecio por Maddie, fueron demasiados años. Pero tú no eres un sustituto, tampoco mentí… claro que no, cada día que pasa, siento que me pierdo más en ti. No sé cómo de repente te volviste todo para mí."

"¿Y qué tal si yo siento igual?" Danny ahora estaba justo frente a él, su voz ya no tenía enfado. "Te besé también, creí que sería obvio que te correspondía. ¿Por qué no estar juntos?"

"¿ _Por qué no_?" Vlad repitió, como si estuviera preguntándose a sí mismo, tenía la cabeza gacha y sus ojos fijos en el suelo. "Porque estoy aterrado. Porque eres tan maravilloso… y sé que aunque ahora te atraiga estar conmigo, eventualmente eso podría cambiar y no sabes lo mucho que me asusta que…"

Dejó de hablar cuando Danny le tocó en la mejilla derecha, al fin se atrevió a levantar la mirada. El halfa menor borró la lágrima rebelde, los tormentosos ojos azules le siguieron mientras tomaba asiento junto a la bola de nervios que era ahora el mayor. No había vuelta atrás y ambos lo sabían.

"Sé lo que siento por ti," murmuró Danny sosteniéndole la mirada. "Es real y crece muy rápido."

"¿Y cuándo sepas toda mi verdad?" habló Vlad igual de bajo, apenas consiente de lo cerca que estaban, de que sus rodillas estaban tocándose. "Algún día recordarás el gran fiasco que soy. Hay tanto que aún no sabes de mí. Tantas crueldades que he hecho… mis errores… moriré si te tengo solo para perderte."

Danny desvió la mirada unos momentos, pues él sabía que Vlad no había llevaba una vida dentro de sus 'estándares de moralidad', sabía de muchos de sus crímenes pasados y sin duda había otros de los que no sabía. Pero eso no le iba a detener, él también había cometido errores; de diferente naturaleza quizá, pero para él igual eran una carga, sin importar que estuvieran en otra línea de tiempo seguían representando su potencial de causar desastre. Buscó los ojos de Vlad y su mano se movió en una caricia por el rostro del mayor para evitar que quiera huir de nuevo, Vlad no luchó con la caricia sino que se apoyó en ella como si fuera su ancla.

"Entiendo mejor de lo que crees." Musitó Danny juntando su frente con la del otro.

Vlad se estremeció al sentir el aliento del otro halfa, combinado con su caricia reconfortante que bajó a su hombro hacia donde la venda cubría la herida de bala. Se sentía como un gran egoísta, allí estaba Danny dándole consuelo cuando en realidad él había sido el que fue lastimado y abandonado por Vlad. Sus ojos se desviaron a los labios del menor, recordando lo suaves que eran, lo bien que se había sentido besarlos. Que Danny los entreabriera invitándolo no ayudaba mucho.

"Quédate conmigo." Danny le miró con ojos suplicantes. "Déjame borrar el miedo que sientes."

Se sintió derretir y sus labios se encontraron en un mutuo acuerdo. A diferencia de su primer beso, este fue suave y dulce, confirmándose mutuamente que el sentimiento era real y correspondido. Vlad tomó al menor atrayéndole más y su brazo herido se posó en la espalda de Danny, aceptando la invitación de profundizar el beso cuando el otro abrió la boca, disfrutando del sabor del otro halfa. Justo ahora, nada importaba mientras pueda tenerle en brazos y besarle. Danny acarició la parte de atrás de su cuello con manos frías. Odiando más que nunca que sus poderes estuvieran inhibidos, porque no podía sentir la energía espectral. Lo que les interrumpió fue algo frio, que obligó a Vlad a echarse para atrás, Danny se cubrió la boca bastante avergonzado.

"Oh perdón, perdón… yo… lo siento," Se disculpó, Vlad rió un poco pues el rostro sonrojado del otro era demasiado tierno y ya que Danny insistía en tener la boca cubierta, buscó su cuello dando ligeros besos.

"¿Ese fue tu sentido fantasma, Tejón?" preguntó Vlad contra su piel. Fue una experiencia interesante.

"Creí que el neutralizador… te quitó tus poderes." Danny soltó un suspiro cuando Vlad besó el lugar donde alguna vez había mordido. El humo frio de nuevo se hizo presente, esta vez Danny fue consiente de la nueva presencia en las cercanías. Y realmente iba a golpear muy fuerte a quien sea que fuera. "Vlad, hay un fantasma…"

"¿Un fantasma?" El mayor se apartó pero no deshicieron su abrazo, cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse y luego miró al neutralizador. "No puedo identificarle. Odio cuando tus padres milagrosamente crean algo que de verdad funciona."

"¡Hey!" Le miró fingiendo ofensa, Vlad lo ignoró y se separó de él poniéndose de pie otra vez luchando por sentir al fantasma aun con el Neutralizador. Danny sintió su sentido fantasma vibrar en su cuerpo e informó al mayor de lo que él percibía. "Se siente poderoso. Bastante. Creo que debo ir a investigar."

"¡NO!" Vlad casi gritó, provocando que Danny se detuviera en seco. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y estaban llenos de un terror tan puro como nunca creyó ver en el poderoso Plasmius. Su respiración se aceleró, murmurando cosas inentendibles tratando de romper el neutralizador y al no conseguirlo atrapó al otro en un abrazo casi estrujante desde atrás. "Oculta tu presencia lo mejor que puedas y no cambies. Me oyes, no cambies…"

"¿Vlad?" Danny comenzó a preocuparse, él no era experto en ocultarse menos cuando su sentido fantasma insistía en activarse y entonces entendió. "No viniste sólo a verme, ¿o sí?"

"No. Vine porque los observadores han querido evitar tu Ascenso." Explicó el mayor, estrechando más contra sí, como si al tenerle en sus brazos pueda protegerle. "Ahora lo que buscan es destruir lo que Kryogen creó. Enviaron al más fuerte de sus prisioneros. Apenas logro sentirle, pero sé que él… Danny, dime que tus padres te mostraron como desactivar esta odiosa cosa."

"No, mi madre tiene el control." Ambos saltaron cuando escucharon la alarma activarse, la presencia del fantasma, era tan clara como el agua.

"Esto va a doler, Tejón." Vlad posó la mano que tenía el neutralizador sobre el pecho de Danny. "Pero es para protegerte."

"¿Qué…?" Danny calló cuando sintió un fuerte dolor recorrerle. Vlad forzó lo más que pudo su suprimido núcleo para conectarse con Danny, el efecto del Neutralizador transmitiéndose al joven halfa, quien tuvo que cerrar fuerte los ojos para no hacer ruido y Vlad debía darle crédito por su gran resistencia al dolor. La presencia del fantasma recorrió la casa y comenzó a desaparecer.

"Duele," se quejó Danny, comenzando a luchar para liberarse pero Vlad le mantuvo sujeto. "Basta… dame un respiro… duele mucho…"

"No, hasta que se aleje un poco más…"

"¡Alto!"

Ambos levantaron la vista, encontrando a Jack y Maddie de pie en la puerta del laboratorio con armas en las manos. Vlad tronó los dientes, sin aflojar su agarre sobre Danny ignorando lo mucho que se retorcía, vio a la mujer tomar el control de SEN y casi no le dio tiempo para empujar a Danny lejos de sí cuando el neutralizador descargó un fuerte y continuo choque eléctrico que le dejó tirado sobre el suelo, apenas alcanzó ver de reojo que Jack sacaba a Danny del contenedor mientras Maddie cerraba la puerta. Las luces parpadearon y un fantasma se materializó frente a ellos.

"¿Danny Phantom?" preguntó mirando a Danny con sus ojos rojos, olfateando el aire. Vlad reconoció la pose de batalla del menor.

"No cambies, Daniel. No lo hagas…" gritó Vlad, llamando del fantasma intruso. Maddie y Jack aprovecharon para disparar pero él evitó los rayos con facilidad y en un gran golpe les estrelló contra la pared, con la mano izquierda atrapó a Danny quien trataba de alcanzar alguna ecto-pistola, un tipo de cadenas aparecieron inmovilizándole.

"Que conveniente que estuvieras encerrado allí, Plasmius." El enorme fantasma dijo a Vlad, atrayendo a un encadenado Danny hacia él.

"Si le tocas," su voz salió amenazante, aunque estaba en su forma humana, "te juro no quedará ni rastro tuyo, Drakheit."

El fantasma tan solo rió con ganas, afianzando el agarre que tenía en Danny. Sin responderle al híbrido mayor, se hizo intangible y salió volando del lugar llevándose al menor consigo mientras Vlad gritaba y golpeaba la pared. El halfa miró a los dos Fenton que aún seguían inconscientes, tenía que despertarles para que le quitaran el neutralizador. Golpeó el vidrio una y otra vez mientras les llamaba, su hombro dolía y su puño estaba por sangrar pero sus dolorosos recuerdos de la batalla contra Drakheit eran lo que le impulsaban a continuar. Tenía que salvar a Danny, aunque le costara su propia vida.

.-.-.

* * *

Nota: Ah! *colapsa* Sé que la última escena tiene un ritmo confuso al saltar de la perspectiva de uno y luego a otro, pero no me decidía por uno de ellos así que dije nah! Ambos.

Drakheit es un personaje de mi creación y Balas de sangre es lo único que se me ocurrió. Soy pésima con los nombres de personajes y de las cosas. T.T

El Spectral Energy Neutralizer, SEN por sus siglas en inglés no lo inventé yo, no recuerdo muy bien en cual fic lo leí, pero usaban el aparato para retener tanto a Vlad como a Danny.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Pronto estará el próximo. Saludos!

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT: 02-12-15.


	12. El Ataque del Pasado

Notas: Pues este capítulo es un poco intenso y no lo noté sino hasta que estuve revisándolo pero ya lo había terminado y no quise cambiarlo. Así que _Advertencia_ por escenas un poco "sangrientas".

Espero les guste y gracias por leer. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 12: El Ataque del Pasado.**

.-.-.

El golpe que recibió fue fuerte pero no le dejó del todo inconsciente. Maddie tal vez no podía moverse ni abrir los ojos pero estaba al tanto de los sonidos de su entorno y escuchó perfectamente el intercambio que ocurrió entre Vlad Masters y el fantasma que atacó de quien no logró retener el nombre, así como los gritos de su hijo mientras era secuestrado (de nuevo). Pasaron unos tortuosos minutos hasta que al fin reunió fuerzas para poderse en pie, tambaleándose un poco por la horrible jaqueca. Su mirada recorrió rápido el lugar viendo a Jack en el otro extremo también poniéndose de pie adolorido y Vlad mirándole desde el contenedor con ojos rojos, el híbrido literalmente soltó un suspiro de alivio al verla de pie.

"Daniel está en peligro." dijo Vlad con urgencia en su voz sin darle tiempo a la mujer de siquiera decir una palabra. "El fantasma que atacó es muy fuerte. Ustedes no podrán contra él. Ni siquiera sé si Daniel podría contra él."

"¿Sabes quién es?" Jack dijo caminando para quedar frente al híbrido.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere con Danny?" preguntó Maddie preocupada por la clara desesperación en el lenguaje corporal de Masters. _Finge demasiado bien_ , trató de convencerse la cazadora.

"Le conozco y si quieren evitar que Daniel sea herido, de verdad _herido_ … quítame este aparato, yo lo traeré con bien."

"No caeremos en tus manipulaciones, Vlad." Jack gruñó. "¿Qué tal si tú lo enviaste?"

"¿Acaso ese golpe mató tu única neurona?" Vlad siseó con enojo, golpeando el vidrio. "El sujeto estaba feliz de verme encerrado aquí, ¡Claro que no yo lo envié!"

"¿Porqué de repente quieres ayudarnos?" Maddie espetó.

"¿En serio quieren interrogarme ahora?" el halfa les miró alternadamente. "Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso. Escuchen, responderé sus preguntas y podrán probar sus teorías en mí si es lo que quieren. Después de acabar con Drakheit. Déjenme ayudar a Danny."

Hubo un gran silencio entre los tres antiguos amigos, sólo roto por el constante sonido del escáner que alertaba que eran un total de tres fantasmas los que estaban en la cuidad y que al menos estaban aún en el rango del radar. Jack claramente no pensaba en creerle a Vlad e ignorándole fue hacia la reserva de armas para tomar algunas que podrían necesitar. Maddie sin embargo estaba dudosa. Había algo extraño en la forma en que el halfa se paseaba en el contenedor como un león enjaulado con una preocupación tan grande que quizá era mayor que la de ella. Brincó cuando su teléfono celular vibró, el número de la joven Grey apareció en su pantalla.

"¡Señora Fenton, necesitaré ayuda!" la voz Valerie resonó en su oído.

"Estamos en camino." Respondió la mujer, después escuchó una explosión y la línea muerta.

Jack ya había salido del laboratorio, preparando la camioneta para esta cacería. Ella estaba por salir del laboratorio cuando Vlad gritó su nombre con desesperación, requirió un gran esfuerzo para no escuchar que Danny estaba en peligro y que quería ayudarles. Una parte de ella quería creerle, pues sabía que Vlad era un fantasma poderoso que podría ayudar a su hijo pero la idea de creerle era absurda, sin importar que la sinceridad en los ojos de Vlad nunca fuera tan real. Para cuando Maddie subió a la camioneta, Jack ya había puesto en marcha el motor y comenzaron su carrera hacia donde el Fenton Finder les mostraba la ubicación de los fantasmas, misma donde se percibían la presencia de Danny. Uno de los tres estaba junto a Danny en una bodega abandonada mientras los otros dos flanqueaban el lugar como guaruras. Por arriba de ellos, Valerie luchaba contra dos fantasmas. O más bien, se defendía de dos fantasmas que la tenían dominado.

"Acércate un poco más, Jack" dijo la mujer a su esposo, quien conducía a toda máquina. "No logro ponerlo en la mira."

Usó la Bazooka Fenton para disparar al fantasma en forma de gorila que se lanzaba sobre la adolescente, obteniendo su atención. Jack dio una vuelta de 180 grados para esquivar el contraataque del gorila. Al menos ahora les perseguía a ellos, Valerie podría contra el fantasma tipo lagarto. El gorila lanzó rayos de ectoplasma, Jack trataba de maniobrar el vehículo para esquivarles mientras Maddie buscaba un buen ángulo con la Bazooka. Luego de varios intentos fallidos al fin dio un disparo que golpeó el núcleo del fantasma pues se desvaneció en ectoplasma. Aliviada volvió a mirar la pantalla, ahora que estaban cerca el escáner les dio un aproximado de la energía que percibía en la bodega. Era un total de 30 en la escala. Danny se suponía tenía 8 y un poco más, el resto debía ser de su enemigo.* Ella no había visto a un fantasma tan poderoso desde el rey fantasma.

"¡Jack, detente!…" dijo Maddie y el hombre frenó tan repentinamente que ambos se movieron con la inercia. "Tenemos que pensar bien antes de entrar…"

Se quedó a media frase cuando escuchó algo sobre la camioneta, eran los pasos y gruñidos de un nuevo fantasma. Bajaron de la camioneta tan rápido como les fue posible, pensando que el espectro tendría intenciones de destruirla para dejarles desarmados pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

"Les traigo un regalo." El fantasma dijo lanzando hacia ellos algo, o más bien a alguien encadenada que gritaba al verse en el aire. Jack a duras penas llegó para detener un poco el golpe que su hija iba a llevarse contra el pavimento.

"Jazz, princesa," el hombre sacudió a la muchacha quien abrió los ojos aliviada de encontrarse con su familia. El fantasma con vestimenta de pirata se rió con ganas.

"Pagarás el meterte con mi familia." Maddie gritó reabriendo el fuego, él no les atacó sino que esquivaba los disparos con gran velocidad la caza fantasmas estaba por perseguirlo pero se detuvo al escuchar a Jazz hablarle. "¿Ocurre algo, Jazz?"

"No lo sigas," La joven pelirroja se puso en pie, tomando el arma que su padre le ofreció lista para defenderse cuando el fantasma regresara. "Es una distracción. Yo estaba en mi cuarto, él apareció, me ató y volamos hasta aquí… en el camino logré que me diga que él y sus compañeros solo son distracción para los cazadores. El objetivo de su líder, es Danny."

"Pues… sobre eso, uno de ellos se llevó a Danny." Jack informó.

El rostro de Jazz se llenó de preocupación. Ella únicamente dio la información que sus padres necesitaban saber. El fantasma que le secuestró al parecer no era muy listo pues Jazz pudo usar sus conocimientos en psicología para sacarle información, el pirata dijo que estaban atacando a Danny para quitarle eso que el Ascenso le otorgó: la capacidad de reproducirse. Confesó lo amenazados que se sentían por la posibilidad de la existencia de más halfas pues 'tienen el potencial de aumentar su poder cada vez más'.

.-.-.

No era extraño para él ser secuestrado, capturado o cosas por el estilo. Así que Danny mantuvo la calma, mientras era llevado por el fantasma hasta una fábrica abandonada, trataba de liberarse pero sabía que en su forma humana sería imposible. Él no podía acceder a casi nada de sus poderes al estar como humano, hizo nota mental pues era una de las cosas que necesitaba que Vlad le enseñara. El fantasma le aventó literalmente contra el suelo, Danny quedó boca arriba con todos sus miembros inmovilizados. Los ojos rojos se pasearon por su cuerpo de cabeza a pies y luego de vuelta. Su ceño fruncido, remarcado por la cicatriz en el entrecejo.

"Déjame de mirarme así," Danny dijo, con mucha mayor calma de la que sentía. "Es raro."

"No encuentro tu núcleo…" el fantasma respondió, sus dos metros de alto eran mucho más intimidantes ahora que Danny estaba en el suelo. "¡Convierte en fantasma!"

"¿Por qué haría eso?" el joven halfa sabía que tentaba su suerte al ver al sujeto gruñir, sus colmillos visibles. Alzó su mano derecha de la cual aparecieron grandes garras que competían con las de Wolf, Danny rió nervioso. "Además, quién se supone eres tú. Al menos dime tu nombre."

Trató de desviar la conversación, la última advertencia de Vlad fue que no cambiara a Phantom. No tenían que deletrearle el motivo, Danny tenía sospechas que todo esto tenía que ver con el Ascenso. Como todos sus problemas últimamente. El enorme fantasma hizo brillar su mano con ectoplasma azul brillante y Danny sintió la energía del fantasma levantarle del suelo haciéndole levitar.

"Vaya, así que Plasmius no te habló de mí… eso duele, con lo mucho que nos divertimos la última vez que nos vimos. Bien, mi nombre es Drakheit. Soy un sicario profesional, aunque junto ahora solo busco mi libertad." Dicho esto, el fantasma ladeó la cabeza para que Danny apreciara el collar, símbolo que era un prisionero de Walker. "No es nada personal… bueno, si lo es. Ustedes los halfas no hacen más que contaminar nuestra especie… ahora, quiero ver esa famosa transformación. Dicen por allá que quita el aliento."

"¡Olvídalo!" dijo Danny con firmeza. Drakheit sólo se rió con ganas.

"Eres un niño valiente, me gusta eso." Comentó mientras Danny continuaba flotando incapaz de liberarse de la telequinesis del otro. "Que conste que te di oportunidad de hacerlo voluntariamente."

Danny no tuvo oportunidad para objetar, de inmediato sintió la energía ectoplásmica del fantasma recorrerle y gritó de dolor cuando la energía se centró en su núcleo forzándole a despertar. No pudo resistir el cambio. Al abrir sus ojos verdes, Drakheit sonreía y en rápido movimiento, le estrelló contra la pared inmovilizándole con su cuerpo y pasó su nariz por el cuello del joven halfa, aspirando hondo su aroma lleno del efecto de su reciente Ascenso haciendo al fantasma soltar algo parecido a un gemido.

"¡Suéltame!" Danny gritó comenzando a sentir pánico. Esto no era algo que sus enemigos solían hacer y lo único que pudo pensar era en patalear, tratando de alejarse del sujeto.

"Hueles bien, lástima que tienes impregnado el aroma de Plasmius. ¿Se han apareado ya?" El fantasma murmuró contra su oído, haciendo que un gran sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas, "Si no es así, lo lamento mucho por ti… porque ya nunca podrán hacerlo."

Sin darle tiempo a Danny de siquiera procesar sus palabras le dio un fuerte golpe con su mano izquierda lanzándole al otro lado de la bodega. Danny apenas tuvo tiempo para usar sus poderes de hielo y romper las cadenas, logrando suficiente estabilidad para no estrellarse contra unos estantes, sus sentidos alertas localizando a Drakheit. Cuando le tuvo en la mira cargó una gran esfera de energía combinándolo con hielo, el fantasma recibió el golpe derritiendo el hielo con su propia energía. Lanzó varios ataques y el fantasma se movía para esquivarlos, usando intangibilidad o simplemente absorbiendo la energía. Todo sin lanzar un solo ataque ofensivo. Danny pensó en usar su Gosthy Wail pero ese era la última opción, no podía usarlo ahora, si su energía se le agota quedaría indefenso ante este fantasma. Luego de varios intentos acabó en el suelo jadeando.

"Debo admitir que eres mucho mejor de lo que Plasmius fue." El fantasma ladeó la cabeza, esto llamó la atención de Danny, era la tercera vez que mencionaba a Vlad así que arriesgándose flotó para quedar cara a cara con el sujeto.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó.

"Esta no es mi primera vez haciendo este trabajo." Drakheit dijo mirándole con altanería. "Plasmius fue interesante pero tú eres más fuerte de lo que él era a tu edad. Sin duda has recibido lecciones."

"¿Mi edad?" Danny arqueó una ceja, eso no tenía sentido porque Vlad obtuvo sus poderes en sus veintes.

"Si, apenas vas para tu tercer año, ¿no Phantom?" el fantasma dijo con fastidio. "Pero ya basta, será mejor que haga mi trabajo antes que alguien intervenga."

Lo siguiente que supo fue que le golpeaban en el abdomen, tan fuerte que cayó en picada al suelo. Sin dar tiempo que se levante, el fantasma usó su telequinesis para estrellarle contra la otra pared. Danny gimió luchando contra la fuerza que le movía de un lado a otro golpeándole sin piedad contra cualquier superficie que encontrara, sin duda acabaría con algunos huesos rotos. Un último golpe y Danny se sentía tan adolorido que no podía moverse. El fantasma le hizo flotar frente a él acostado boca arriba.

"No entiendo cómo los otros pudieron fallar." Dijo Drakheit, su mano con garras se posó donde sentía que era el origen de la energía de Danny. "Aunque claramente te entrenaron, no eres tan fuerte como todos dicen."

El joven halfa gimió con frustración, porque no podía hacer nada para impedir que el fantasma recorriera su torso con sus garras de arriba abajo, pasando por su pecho y luego su abdomen como si no pudiera decidirse por alguno. La energía Drakheit se sintió como fuego cuando entró a su cuerpo y por mucho que quería luchar no tenía fuerzas para bloquearla. El fantasma sonrió cuando encontró lo que buscaba, la garra de su dedo índice brilló con una sustancia verde y viscosa, sin piedad la enterró en el cuerpo del halfa pasando entre las costillas del lado izquierdo. El cuerpo de Danny convulsionó con dolor, sintiendo la afilada garra abriéndose paso en su tórax hasta que rozó su nucleó físicamente. Un toque tan directo y repulsivo que Danny tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Cuando gritó, las ondas de su voz salieron cargadas de ectoplasma en el más grande y poderoso Ghostly Wail que había lanzado en toda su vida. Enviando al fantasma lejos de su él, derribándole, provocándole heridas como abrasiones en la piel y derrumbando el edificio donde se encontraban. Aun impactado con la potencia de su ataque y que no haya perdido su transformación, Danny voló con dificultad para alejarse del lugar, cubriéndose con una mano la herida de donde salía ectoplasma. La presencia de Drakheit se sentía débil y fue aplastado por los escombros. Avanzó unas cuadras cuando su velocidad y altitud comenzaron a disminuir drásticamente al tener sus energías agotadas. Las lágrimas rebeldes que aparecieron en sus ojos no eran por el enorme dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, sino por la repugnante sensación que tenía donde el fantasma le había tocado.

.-.-.

Los dos fantasmas, el reptil y el pirata, tenía un nivel de energía no tan alto y no eran fuertes en sí pero eran buenos esquivando y lograron su objetivo al mantener ocupados al grupo de cazadores por lo que pareció horas. Valerie se encargó del de forma de reptil que volaba mientras los Fenton se encargaron del que parecía un pirata que estaba en tierra. Era una zona de poco poblada y al ser media madrugada no había que preocuparse tanto por los civiles curiosos, a excepción de Lance Tunder y su camarógrafo que estaban a unos metros cubriendo la exclusiva. Reporteros, tenían que ser.

Una vez que lograron capturar a los dos fantasmas, se reunieron en la camioneta para idear la mejor forma de ingresar a la bodega entonces escucharon el inconfundible sonido del Ghostly Wail. Cubrieron sus oídos y los Fenton tuvieron que conducir la camioneta rápido para alejarse de derrumbe. Valerie volaba en su planeador por lo que fue la que vio a Danny salir volando de forma irregular y fue a recogerle alcanzándole justo antes de que cayera. Se le veía mal desde lejos pero ahora que le tenía consigo en el planeador se veía peor. Estaba herido.

"¡Danny!" Maddie corrió hacia su hijo en cuando la cazadora roja le depositó en el suelo, lo primero que todos notaron fue la herida en su tórax. "Está herido… Jack, trae el botiquín…"

"No," Danny les frenó, su voz cargada de dolor. "No, hay tiempo. Deben salir de aquí, ese fantasma… es muy fuerte… y se está recuperando… vendrá pronto."

"No te dejaremos pelear solo." Jazz dijo, la miró con confusión pues se suponía ella debía estar en la universidad. La pelirroja agregó, "un fantasma me arrastró hasta aquí. Literalmente."

Lo que sea que Danny iba a decirles murió en sus labios al caer desmayado siendo sostenido por su padre, sus manos quedaron flácidas en sus costados dejando la herida abierta y asustando a todos por la gran cantidad de ectoplasma que se filtraba. Jack avanzó con su hijo en brazos hasta la camioneta, le recostó en los asientos traseros. Maddie estaba al borde de un colapso de nervios así que Jazz fue la que se movió para tratar de encontrar alguna venda que cubriera la herida. El silencio de la madrugada fue interrumpido por movimientos en donde estaban los escombros de la bodega.

"Parece que esto no ha terminado…" Valerie comentó, "Yo iré a tratar de detenerle."

"Voy a ayudar," Jack dijo y miró a su familia. "Ustedes cuiden de Danny."

"¡Tengan cuidado!" Maddie grito, mirando a Jazz limpiar la herida con el limitado kit de primeros auxilios de la camioneta Fenton.

"Mamá, algo está mal con esa herida." Comentó la pelirroja, "No está sanando como normalmente lo haría, es muy profunda ni siquiera puedo ver el final…"

Maddie se sintió más impotente que nunca. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, estaba preocupada por Valerie y Jack quienes fueron a enfrentar un fantasma tan fuerte como para hacerle tal daño a Danny. La herida parecía una puñalada en el corazón, o en este caso en su núcleo. Jazz hacía lo que podía para controlar el sangrado pero no daba muchos resultados. Sam y Tucker tenían un poco más de experiencia sobre las heridas de Danny pero no estaban presentes, sin duda sus padres no les dejaron salir y estaban como la mayoría de los ciudadanos encerrados en sus casas esperando no involucrarse. Tal vez sólo una persona podía ayudarles.

"Jazz, sujeta a Danny." La mujer ordenó, la muchacha apenas tuvo tiempo para asentir con la cabeza pues su madre había corrido al volante de la camioneta, pisando el acelerador esquivando a la camioneta del canal de noticias.

Condujo a todo lo que daba el motor de la camioneta tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos que puedan afectar a su hijo. Al llegar a Fenton Works no molestó en apagar el motor, ambas mujeres cargaron a Danny hasta la sala recostándole en el sofá, sin decirle nada a Jazz activó el escudo fantasma y corrió escaleras abajo hasta el laboratorio. Vlad se sobresaltó al verla tan apresurada, Maddie comenzó a sentir su respiración comenzaba a sentirse pesada, maravillándose al notar que la pared de trasparente estaba cuarteada.

"Calma, Maddie. Respira hondo." El halfa dijo lento y fuerte, logrando que ella se tranquilizara un poco. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Ella tecleó la contraseña de la puerta, entrando apresuradamente sin importarle las posibles consecuencias, tomó la mano izquierda del impactado híbrido.

"Salva a mi hijo," pidió la mujer con voz suplicante, sus ojos aguados. "Por favor. Está herido y tengo un mal presentimiento. Te dejaremos libre… sólo… sálvale."

"Haré todo lo que pueda." Vlad murmuró, la cazadora tomó la llave del Neutralizador abriendo el seguro.

El aparato cayó al suelo y el halfa tomó un de respiraciones profundas, moviendo sus brazos como probando que su energía estuviera de vuelta. En un parpadeo, el fantasma Plasmius estaba frente a ella. Sin pedir su opinión le tomaron del brazo, la intangibilidad se sintió horrible y unos segundos después, sus pies tocaron el suelo justo junto a Jazz y el aun desmayado Danny. Jazz se veía impactada de la presencia del otro halfa pero sin preguntar retiró sus manos dejando que Vlad se arrodillara junto a Danny en el sofá, su mirada roja brillando con furia contenida ante lo que vio.

"¿Hace mucho que está así?" preguntó el halfa mayor. Maddie tembló ante lo amenazante que se escuchó su voz, recordándole lo poderoso y peligroso que era Vlad Plasmius.

"Solo el tiempo que conduje a la casa." Maddie respondió.

El híbrido tomó un par de respiraciones como para calmarse y desgarró un poco el traje negro para mirar con detalle la herida. Tomó las gasas que Jazz le ofreció para limpiarla lo mejor que se podía, ignorando los espasmos de dolor del halfa menor. Ella sabía que no debía de sentirse tan fascinada por lo que Vlad hacía pero era imposible apagar su lado científico aun cuando su lado materno solo le importaba que su hijo esté bien, era algo impresionante ver a un fantasma atender a otro. Casi pega el grito cuando le vio usar sus propias uñas afiladas para abrir un poco más herida cortando lo que parecía ser piel quemada. Plasmius debió percibir su inquietud porque enseguida explicó.

"Las garras de Drakheit contienen un veneno ácido." Dijo sin detener su trabajo. "Si no quitamos el ectoplasma que se ha contaminado no curará."

"Es muy profunda," Jazz también parecía interesada en el proceso "¿Cómo quitarás lo que está más adentro?"

"Usaré una solución temporal." Fue lo único que dijo Vlad antes de hacer brillar su palma con energía purpura, la puso delicadamente sobre la herida apenas rozando la piel. Maddie sintió ganas de voltear al ver la energía perderse en el cuerpo de su hijo, sintiendo que esto no era algo que debía presenciar. Danny enseguida se relajó en su sueño y pasaron unos dos minutos de esta extraña transferencia cuando al fin sus ojos verdes se abrieron con lentitud. Todos los presentes soltaron el aire que retenían, Maddie quería abrazar a su hijo pero no quería interrumpir lo que sea que Vlad hacía con su energía, pues parecía estar funcionando y la herida iba cerrándose.

.-.-.

Sabía que Danny quizá se mortificaría al darse cuenta que estaba conectado con Vlad en presencia de las dos mujeres Fenton. Tal vez por sus fuertes sentimientos hacia al muchacho, a él le era imposible hacer la conexión de forma impersonal. Trató mucho de controlarse cuando sintió que lo que más temía se hizo realidad. Podía sentir el rastro que Drakheit dejó en Danny, atreviéndose a poner sus garras en ese lugar que Vlad quería sólo para él. Danny despertó y le llevó un par de segundos percatarse de lo que sucedía.

"¿Vlad? ¿Cómo…?" Su voz tembló y ninguna de las dos mujeres entendió por qué el muchacho golpeó la mano del mayor mientras un gracioso sonrojo cubría las mejillas de Phantom.

"Era necesario." Vlad rió, luego su expresión se hizo seria. "¿Qué pasó con Drakheit?"

"¡Pudiste haberme dicho sobre él!" al menor no parecía importarle que no estaban solos. "No sé… hice el Ghostly Wail y luego dejé de percibirle."

"Papá y Valerie están tratando de detener al fantasma," intervino Jazz, ambos híbridos le miraron con iguales expresiones de incredibilidad, Vlad fue el primero en hablar.

"Ustedes en serio son unos necios, ese no es un fantasma que deban enfrentar simples humanos." Dijo mientras se podía de pie, miró a la madre. "El trato está en pie, Maddie. Que Daniel permanezca dentro del escudo, cierren el portal. Yo me haré cargo de Drakheit."

"¿Bromeas?" el halfa menor se puso de pie de inmediato, se tambaleó un poco pero miraba a Vlad con ojos decisivos. "No te dejaré pelear contra él tu sólo. Yo soy su objetivo, no me esconderé de él."

Realmente, Vlad esperaba que ninguna de las dos mujeres Fenton notara lo fácil que les fue comunicarse con una mirada, que ellos estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del otro. Una parte de Vlad entendía la necesidad de Danny de enfrentar a Drakheit, algo tan importante como lo fue para él en su tiempo. Sabía lo fuerte que era Danny y que haya logrado escapar de él con su ataque más potente le daba un poco más con confianza en la idea de enfrentarle juntos.

"Bien," dijo con resignación. "Pero si las cosas se ponen mal y te digo que salgas de allí, lo harás."

El menor rodó los ojos pero asintió con la cabeza y casi al mismo tiempo cambiaron a sus formas humanas. Vlad podía sentir la mirada sospechosa de Maddie sobre ambos mientras caminaban hacia fuera de la casa y del escudo fantasma; ella ya sospechaba que Danny estaba al tanto de su "espionaje", era seguro que este pequeño intercambio fue suficiente para confirmárselo. El cielo aún era oscuro pero el amanecer no tardaría en llegar, ambos como fantasmas volaron sobre la cuidad. Vlad podía percibir la intranquilidad del menor así que antes de llegar a su objetivo, frenó capturando a Danny haciéndole descender al techo de uno de los edificios.

"¿Qué haces?" Danny frunció el ceño, "Valerie y mi padre están solos con él…"

"Eso es lo de menos." Vlad respondió, el menor entrecerró los ojos comenzando a enfadarse. "Drakheit no les hará daño, tu y yo somos sus enemigos… lo que me importa ahora es si te encuentras bien. Sé lo que es pelear contra él."

"Estoy bien, Vlad." Danny desvió la mirada, lo que fue suficiente para que el mayor supiera que mentía. Echó una última mirada a su alrededor para confirmar que no estuvieran llamando la atención. Tomó la mano de Danny entre las suyas atrayéndole en un abrazo y sin cuestionarse besó esos labios a los que se estaba haciendo adicto. Danny respondió con fervor, recargándose más en su abrazo.

"Sé que te tocó…" le dijo contra sus labios. Había humedad en las mejillas de Danny, el halfa mayor sintió su ira hacia Drakheit aumentar con la idea de sus horribles garras en el cuerpo del muchacho. Eso era intolerable. "Le haré pagar por eso, Danny."

El joven halfa buscó otro beso y con timidez dejó que su energía buscara de la de Vlad quien aceptó gustoso la conexión. No pudo resistir sonreír de alivio en el beso; por alguna razón desde que despertó había tenido la idea de que a Vlad le enfadaría tanto que otro fantasma le haya tocado directamente en su núcleo que no querría volver a conectarse con él. Se separaron y ambos continuaron su camino hacia los restos de la bodega. Al llegar vieron de inmediato a Drakheit flotando relajado a unos metros del suelo con un escudo azul que le protegía de los pobres intentos de los cazadores. Danny aterrizó junto a su padre y Valerie mientras Vlad permanecía en el aire, su mirada cruzándose con Drakheit, desafiándole.

"¡Tienen que irse de aquí!" Ordenó a los dos cazadores.

"¿Qué hace él aquí, Phantom?"

Valerie estaba furiosa de ver al hombre que tanto le manipuló, Danny entendía esto pero ahora no era el momento. No con Drakheit de pronto tomando la ofensiva, Vlad no perdió tiempo en contrarrestar los rayos con los propios. Un choque particularmente fuerte de sus poderes causó ondas expansivas provocando que algunos escombros del edificio derrumbado salieran despedidos. Danny colocó un escudo sobre su padre y Valerie para evitar que sean aplastados por las rocas.

"Es cosa de enemigo de mi enemigo," dijo a Valerie, deshaciendo el escudo. "Ese fantasma de allí es el problema ahora."

"Pues, dile eso a ellos…" la cazadora señaló donde Lance Tunder se ocultaba junto con su camarógrafo, Danny rodó los ojos con exasperación.

"Simplemente sáquenlos de aquí." Pidió y sin esperar más voló a donde Vlad enfrentaba al poderoso fantasma, esperando que los otro dos obedecieran. Sintió temor, lo último que necesitaban era que la noticia de la intervención del fantasma más buscado de la tierra saliera en las noticias matutinas.

De momento quedó inmóvil tan solo mirando a Vlad y Drakheit intercambiar ataques, él nunca había visto a Vlad luchar con tanta dedicación. Eran muy pocos los fantasma que podían contra Plasmius. Uno de los ataques de Vlad falló y fue suficiente para que su enemigo le empujara al pavimento. Ambos estaban en tierra ahora, lanzaron un rayo de ectoplasma que se encontró a medio camino, cada uno empujando. No fue sino hasta ese momento que Danny notó que la herida de bala de Vlad aún no había sanado del todo.

"Debo admitir que has mejorado, Plasmius." Drakheit dijo, su ataque azul hizo a Vlad dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, "Aunque sigue sin ser suficiente para vencerme…"

Danny vio su oportunidad, sin importarle que esto pareciera ser algo entre los otros dos. Cargó un ataque de ectoplasma y hielo lanzándolo en el mismo punto donde el ataque de Vlad chocaba con el de Drakheit, el ataque combinado estalló, golpeando al fantasma en el abdomen haciendo que cayera al suelo adolorido. Vlad estaba recuperando el aliento y el halfa más joven cargó otro ataque.

"Pero ahora no lucha solo," dijo Danny al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su ataque de hielo al fantasma que quedó hecho una estatua de hielo, giró para caminar hacia Vlad quien tenía una sonrisa como de adolescente enamorada ante las palabras del menor. La pequeña distracción de los halfas les costó pues Drakheit logró romper el hielo que le retenía flotando por encima de sus dos atacantes.

"Oh no, los dos halfas en mi contra," Drakheit rió un poco, hablando con preocupación fingida. "Ahora sí estoy en problemas."

Les lanzó una serie de ataques que ambos esquivaron, luego los halfas dieron el contraataque. Por primera vez desde que Danny conoció a este fantasma, le vio dominado, obligado a sólo defenderse y a retroceder. Vlad le atacaba con rayos y Danny con hielo, Drakheit tenía elemento fuego pero no parecía poder predecir por cual lado atacarían los halfas. Unos momentos después el fantasma tenía varias heridas producto de los ataques que no lograba evitar, le tenían acorralado y su desesperación se vio cuando cambio de estrategia. Vlad esquivó un zarpazo de la venenosa garra, lanzando un ataque eléctrico sabiendo que Drakheit estaba en su límite desde el momento que prefirió el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya no debía tener energías para los rayos de ectoplasma.

La preocupación volvió al rostro de Plasmius cuando el fantasma permitió que Danny se le acercara y no tuvo tiempo de advertir al halfa menor ante el zarpazo. Danny se movió rápido pero una de las garras le tocó el costado izquierdo haciendo una herida que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo desde la gran altura que tenían. Drakheit ignoró a Phantom, siendo el más débil de los dos no debía tener problemas después con él. Se giró justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque de Plasmius, su mano izquierda capturó el brazo del halfa mayor mientras las garras de la derecha se enterraron en el cuerpo del híbrido quien soltó una gran exclamación de dolor y sorpresa al tener dos garras en su tórax y las otras tres en su abdomen, Drakheit sonrió con malicia.

"¿No sientes un _dejavú_ …?" murmuró, mientras Vlad trataba inútilmente de librarse de las garras que se estaban enterradas en su cuerpo. "De esta forma te arranque las entrañas la última vez… no te preocupes, no te mataré… primero quiero que me veas destrozar a Phantom."

Dicho esto zafó sus garras y con un golpe envió a Vlad hacia los escombros; el halfa escupió ectoplasma sintiendo dolor tan fuerte como alguna vez lo tuvo, Drakheit tenía razón. Estaba teniendo dejavús de aquel día, aunque ahora su energía era casi el doble que antes aun no podía contra él. Se incorporó con dificultad viendo que Danny estaba siendo golpeado y acorralado por el fantasma. Sus ojos brillaron en rabia, no iba a permitir que dañara a Danny de la misma forma en que lo hizo con él. Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía se puso en pie ignorando el agonizante dolor en sus heridas, volando lenta y sigilosamente. Vio que Drakheit sostenía a Danny desde atrás, su mano izquierda en su cuello y su garra derecha brillando con el veneno posándose en medio de su abdomen lista para romper la piel.

Danny se removió con miedo y cuando sintió las garras atravesar su cuerpo justo debajo de las costillas, involuntariamente gritó con una onda del Ghostly Wail que golpeó contra un edificio. Calló, forzándose a aguantar el dolor o destruiría los edificios que sin duda contenían civiles. Drakheit movió su garra lento disfrutando el momento en que tuvo contacto con el núcleo del halfa y riendo explicó por qué esta vez atacó por atrás.

"Ni creas que caeré en tu truco otra vez. No esperaba que ese grito tuyo, ahora… puedes gritar todo lo que quieras…" La última palabra de Drakheit murió en un quejido, Danny fue consciente de la presencia de Vlad justo detrás de ellos.

"Suéltale," Vlad ordenó con voz tenebrosa que hizo hasta a Danny temblar. "O voy a apretar."

"Aprendiste ese truco de mí… muy listo, Plasmius." Drakheit rió, escupiendo ectoplasma por la boca y dejó caer a Danny al suelo, el menor cubrió las heridas de su abdomen, volteó para ver a Vlad. Estaba muy herido y tenía su mano dentro del cuerpo del fantasma.

"Solo romper tu núcleo sería demasiado poco para ti." Vlad dijo con furia.

"No desperdiciarías tu única oportunidad." Drakheit continuó sonriendo, como si su núcleo no estuviera a punto de ser aplastado. "Aunque me destruyas ahora… nunca recuperaras lo que te quité…" miró a Danny quien continuaba en el suelo, inmóvil "De hecho… ninguno de los dos lo hará."

Eso hizo al joven halfa reaccionar, su mano se bañó de una capa de hielo y atacó por delante a Drakheit, la energía congelada penetrando el cuerpo del fantasma y Vlad se sorprendió pero no dudó en apretar con fuerza el núcleo palpitante dejando que su electricidad atacara violentamente. El ataque combinado fue lo que hizo que se desestabilizara convirtiéndole en un charco verde que cubrió el suelo. Vlad trastabillo al estar mucho más herido que el menor quedando de rodillas en el suelo manchado de verde, Danny aún estaba en pie así que extendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Sus ojos se encontraron, Danny no se extrañó de ver lágrimas formarse en los ojos rojos pues él también sentía que lloraría, miró a su alrededor corroborando que estuvieran solos y le atrajo en un abrazo.

"Se acabó, Vlad." Murmuró contra el cuerpo del mayor. "Él no nos lastimará más…"

"Tenía tanto miedo de perderte." Vlad dijo, estrechando su abrazo lo más que podía sin importar el dolor de sus heridas.

"Pero no fue así, estoy aquí." Danny acarició la espalda del mayor, lamentando que estaban con energías apenas suficientes para mantenerse como fantasmas, pues no podían conectarse. En un momento de estupidez o quizá por estar aún llenos de adrenalina por la lucha más el fuerte deseo de ambos por confirmar que habían vencido. Se unieron en un beso, sus labios se movieron contra los del otro un poco torpe al principio pues sus cuerpos temblaban por dolor y cansancio, pero eso no les impidió volverlo intenso.

"¡Danny! ¡Vlad!" El grito de sus nombres, provenientes de la inconfundible voz de Jack Fenton les hizo separarse con tanta brusquedad que Vlad casi vuelve a terminar en el suelo. El patriarca Fenton estaba impactado de verles tan heridos. "¿Cómo están?"

"Adoloridos…" Danny respondió sintiendo su rostro acalorado y no precisamente por la pelea. Vlad por su parte parecía estar más aterrado de la posibilidad de que Jack les haya visto besarse que de Drakheit. Se reiría de la expresión de mayor de no ser porque su rostro debía estar igual.

"Valerie está distrayendo a la prensa y la policía pero no tardarán en llegar," Jack informó justo cuando escucharon sirenas acercarse. Vlad trató de dar algunos pasos pero sintió un mareo por la pérdida de ectoplasma y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque le sujetaron del brazo. De inmediato supo que no se traba de Danny por lo cálido de la piel que le tocó. Al girarse se vio de pronto envuelto en unos brazos grandes y con esa calidez tan propia de los humanos. Danny estaba tan impactado como él, ante el abrazo que Jack le dio a Vlad.

"Jack… ¿Qué…?"

"Debes salir de aquí, Vladdie." Jack interrumpió lo que sea que su amigo pretendía decirle y Vlad nunca creyó que sentiría felicidad por escuchar ese apodo que tanto detestaba. "¿Crees poder hacerlo?"

"Tal vez…" Vlad cerró los ojos, reuniendo lo poco que le quedaba de energía. De pronto rió un poco al darse cuenta que a pesar de la perdida de ectoplasma su energía no estaba del todo acabada. Así que le dijo a Jack. "Tengo como para tele-transportarme a tu casa."

"Excelente, entonces… hablaremos de _esto_ en la casa."

El hombre señaló con un dedo entre los dos halfas y ambos supieron que en efecto Jack les vio. Vlad no tuvo tiempo de quedarse a discutirlo pues enseguida se vieron rodeados de personas, entre policías, curiosos y reporteros que estaban murmurando ante el suelo bañado en ectoplasma y sobre todo por la presencia de Vlad Plasmius en la escena. Muchos se maravillaron cuando el fantasma de ojos rojos desapareció en un humo violeta. Danny aún estaba sangrando ectoplasma y realmente necesitaba huir de allí también.

"Tienes muchas explicaciones que hacer jovencito y no necesariamente a la prensa." Su padre murmuró, Danny juraría que nunca le había visto tan serio. Pensándolo bien, era la misma expresión que puso con Jazz y el incidente con Jonny. Sería una conversación muy incómoda.

.-.-.

Por un momento, Vlad pensó que su energía alcanzaría para un salto por del espacio, la tele-transportación en sí no requería mucha energía si no era una distancia grande. El plan sonó mejor en su mente que en la práctica, enfrentando serias dificultades. Unas cuadras no debían ser problema, excepto que en cuanto apareció a unas cinco cuadras de la casa Fenton su transformación cedió. Al convertirse en humano todas sus heridas se volvieron lo doble de dolorosas y peligrosas. Tenía desde abrasiones, quemaduras hasta un par de par fracturas. Además estaban las grandes heridas donde las garras le apuñalaron, si no eran atendidas podrían hacer que muera desangrado.

Dio un par de pasos sintiendo los huesos y músculos gritar ante el esfuerzo, no tenía energía ni para usar invisibilidad y el sol ya iluminaba las calles de la ciudad, corría peligro de encontrarse con alguien en su camino. Era una fortuna que Drakheit no pretendía dañar órganos vitales humanos, así que aunque sangraba y le costaba respirar por el par de costillas fracturadas más el pulmón colapsado pudo caminar lentamente acercándose. Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas y su vista nublarse. No podía desmayarse allí, si lo hacía alguien podría encontrarle y le entregarían a los Hombres de Blanco o algo peor. Pero su cuerpo no podía más con el dolor ni el cansancio. Con un pie en la inconsciencia, sintió que alguien le sostenía y luego su estómago se revolvió ante la sensación de vuelo.

"Resista un poco, señor Masters." La voz femenina le hizo creer que estaba alucinando.

"¿Valerie? ¿Por qué me ayudas?" preguntó mirando a la muchacha.

"No lo hago por usted," ella respondió mientras continuó su vuelo hasta la casa Fenton. "Danny me pidió el favor de encontrarle y él está muy desesperado por ello…"

Ahora sí ya no podía mantenerse despierto, los sonidos se escucharon cada vez más lejanos hasta que hubo un gran silencio y el sol también se apagó.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Pues… solo espero que no haya quedado tan mal. Me pregunto si fue notoria la gravedad de lo que Drakheit le hizo a Danny… sino pues en el siguiente se enterarán.

Si alguien se lo preguntaba, no puse a Sam y Tucker en esta pelea porque en la serie ellos no suelen involucrarse en las peleas nocturnas. Mientras Valerie sí lo hace.

*Aquí se dice que Danny tiene 8 punto tanto de energía, pero recuerden que Maddie no sabe que por el Ascenso Danny ahora tiene 10.6, ya que el escáner percibe 30. Drakheit tiene un aprox de 20. En el capítulo 6 se dijo que Vlad tenía 17. En fin, esta aclaración solo es por mi TOC.

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 02-12-15


	13. Preocupaciones

Notas: ¡Hola! Al fin logre quedar conforme con este capítulo aunque quedó cortito. Espero que no cause mucho alboroto lo que Drakheit le hizo a Danny, no se dice tan explícitamente pero la idea está allí… ya verán porqué lo digo.

En fin, lean y disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 13: Preocupaciones.**

.-.-.

Jack estaba maravillado que luego de semejante batalla y con tantas heridas, Danny Phantom haya podido mantenerse en pie para dar una rápida declaración a los medios. Todos estaban aturdidos por la aparición del ex alcalde, la preocupación de la multitud fue apaciguada por el héroe de Amity Park quien habló con una sonrisa a las cámaras, brindando tranquilidad a todos.

"El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi aliado temporal. Fue cosa de una vez." Danny dijo.

Justo después de eso, Maddie llegó con la camioneta para recogerles. Mientras se dirigían a FentonWorks su hijo se desmayó regresando a su forma humana, dándoles en susto de sus vidas al ver el ectoplasma convertirse en sangre. En cuanto llegaron, su esposa limpió las heridas del muchacho lo mejor que podía y las suturó usando hilos del Fenton-Fisher que esterilizó en una autoclave. Danny despertó una hora después y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Vlad. Recordándole a Jack esa imagen que tanto quería olvidar. Su hijo en brazos de su amigo de la universidad.

Todo el equipo Phantom quería que Danny estuviera lo más tranquilo posible y fue por eso que Valerie salió en busca de Plasmius usando su radar. Regresó poco después con un desmayado Vlad con heridas que eran quizá el doble de aparatosas que las de Danny. Su esposa estuvo de acuerdo con él con la idea de que Vlad merecía que le ayudaran después de haber luchado en favor de Danny. Ahora ya era de noche, los amigos de Danny hacían vigilia junto a su hijo (quien no había dejado de dormir desde que supo que el otro halfa había sido encontrado) mientras Jack vigilaba el estado de Vlad.

"¿Cómo sigue?" Maddie preguntó entrando al cuarto de huéspedes, mismo donde Vlad se había hospedado en tiempos pasados. Incluso encontraron alguna que otra ropa del ex millonario allí, lo que fue de mucha ayuda pues la anterior quedó inservible con tanta sangre.

"Revisé las heridas." Informó el cazador. "Ya no hay sangrado. Supongo que solo necesita descansar. ¿Y Danny?"

"Ya despertó, sus amigos están con él y aceptó comer un poco de sopa." La mujer dijo con una sonrisa cansada, solo para agregar con preocupación. "Sus heridas no parecen estar sanando como deben, Jack, se supone ellos sanan rápido pero Danny todavía sangra. Espero que Vlad despierte pronto, creo que solo él puede ayudarnos con esto."

"Seguramente." Lo pensó unos momentos. Necesitaba hablar con su hijo y si este ya estaba mejor tal vez era el momento. "¿Puedes quedarte aquí, Mads? Veré a Danny."

Su esposa asintió y el hombre salió de la habitación de huéspedes dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hijo. Se detuvo a tan solos unos pasos, después de tanto darle vueltas al asunto aún no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar pues en el pasado sus charlas padre-hijo habían terminado de forma inadecuada o simplemente eran interrumpidas por alguna cosa. Armándose de valor tocó la puerta, Tucker fue el que abrió, Danny estaba rodeado de sus amigos y pese al cansancio en su mirada sonreía ante las ocurrencias de los otros adolescentes. Su presencia fue como una señal para que todos se despidieran, era ya muy tarde y debían volver a sus respectivas casas. Incluso Jazz decidió por irse ya a la cama. Danny parecía un animal acorralado, de no ser por lo herido que estaba quizá ya hubiera huido.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó casualmente, para romper el hielo.

"Estoy bien, papá." Respondió Danny y como para hacer valer su punto se sentó en la cama de tal forma que sus pies tocaran el suelo. La tensión entre ambos era abrumadora y Jack realmente no buscaba por donde comenzar, el adolescente rodó los ojos. "Solo di lo que tengas que decir…"

"¿Hace mucho que tú y Vladdie están…?" la pregunta fue cortada por Danny quien hizo una señal con la mano para que se callara y Jack hubiera reído de no ser porque él también estaba incómodo, estuvieron en silencio unos momentos.

"Es algo complicado." Dijo Danny. Una respuesta clásica de adolescente, usada ahora para evitar contarle a su padre los detalles. Jack esperó paciente a que Danny continuara. "¿Le dijiste a mamá?"

"No creo que a tu madre le guste la idea." Jack comentó, pensando en lo que Maddie diría si se enterara que su pequeño niño estaba siendo asaltado de la forma en que Vlad lo hizo. Decidiéndose al fin por cuál sería su postura agregó con voz seria. "De hecho, yo no estoy de acuerdo. Ese tipo de relación no correcta para ti."

"¿Por qué crees eso?" Danny le miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Porque es hombre? ¿Porque es mayor que yo? ¿O porque es Vlad?"

"Por todo." Declaró Jack, "Hijo, hay tantas chicas lindas de tu edad que sin duda estarían felices de salir contigo, como tu amiga Sam. No porque ambos sean halfas quiere decir que…"

"No tiene nada que ver con eso," Danny interrumpió con brusquedad, sus ojos brillando verdes. Jack soltó un respiro con irritación. Pocas veces había visto a Danny ponerse tan defensivo con un tema y ahora que lo pensaba siempre era relacionado con Vlad. Comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente hasta donde Vlad había pervertido a su hijo pues logró que Danny se ponga en contra de ellos, que eran sus padres. Por mucho que Danny no haya querido confesar, era visible que eso llevaba mucho tiempo. Meses tal vez.

"No me importa lo que Vlad te haya hecho creer," Jack continuó con voz autoritaria. Ignorando que el fantasma en Danny comenzaba a hacer su aparición cada vez más conforme las emociones del adolescente se volvían más turbulentas. "Se está aprovechando de ti. Yo sólo trato de protegerte, hijo. Lo mejor será que tomes tu distancia y tiempo para pensarlo mejor."

"Claro…" su hijo dijo, a pesar de lo calmado que se escuchó continuaba mirándole con ojos verdes. "Si no te molesta… déjame solo. Quiero dormir, me duele todo el cuerpo."

"Danny entiende…"

"¡Dije que me dejaras solo!" prácticamente gritó el muchacho y la temperatura descendió drásticamente al punto que Jack vio su aliento, los ojos de Danny eran de un azul brillante tan amenazante que le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

El halfa se recostó en la cama dándole la espalda y se cubrió con las cobijas. Jack sabía que cualquier intento de acercarse a él en estas condiciones sería en vano, así que le deseo buenas noches y salió del lugar dispuesto a tratar de descansar. Hablar con un adolescente a veces era imposible pero en cuanto Vlad despertaba necesitaba dejarle claro algunas cosas al halfa mayor y de eso dependería si podría considerar a Vlad de nuevo un amigo. Realmente nadie podía culparle por ser un padre preocupado.

.-.-.

El amanecer le recibió con dolor en todos lados y el recuerdo de la "charla" que tuvo con su padre. Danny siempre creyó que estando sus padres tan acostumbrados a las cosas inusuales no tendrían problemas relacionados con la sexualidad o con quien encontrara el amor, pensaba que si aceptaron el hecho que fuera mitad fantasma aceptarían lo demás. Darse cuenta que no era así, le hacía sentir enfadado y sobre todo decepcionado. Comenzaba a cuestionarse si de verdad aceptaban su estado de híbrido o si todo era mentira.

Se puso de pie y caminó al baño, retiró las vendas encontrando sus heridas aún demasiado frescas. Tomó un poco del medicamento que Kryogen le dio y con delicadeza lo aplicó en cada una. La mayoría estaban a medio sanar pero había tres en particular que aun sangraban. Danny las tocó recordando que eran donde las garras de Drakheit invadieron su cuerpo por segunda vez hasta llegar a su núcleo. Era difícil ignorar la desagradable sensación de haber sido ultrajado, ese fantasma tocó algo que debía estar reservado para Vlad. No estaba seguro si Vlad sentiría algo diferente en él cuando vuelvan a conectarse, ¿Estaría enfadado? ¿Asqueado? Sacudió sus pensamientos prefiriendo concentrarse en su rutina diaria y cambió a su forma fantasma, sintiendo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

"¿Qué es esto?" murmuró con pánico, sintiendo el líquido bajar por la parte interna de sus muslos. Lo tocó con los dedos examinándolo con cuidado. Era ectoplasma.

Entró bajo el chorro de agua, asegurándose que el agua se llevara todo el ectoplasma y cuando descubrió que la fuente era aquel canal que el ascenso le otorgó, casi se desmaya. Estuvo aliviado cuando el flujo se detuvo unos minutos después. Volvió a su forma humana sintiendo un ligero malestar en el estómago, tuvo pánico y antes de pensarlo bien ya estaba irrumpiendo en la habitación de su hermana. Ella era la única a quien le había dicho que Vlad y él habían hecho las paces, su hermana estuvo sorprendida pero feliz por él. La aspirante a psicóloga debió darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él pues le llamó para que se sentaran en la cama. Danny le contó su descubrimiento y un rato después Jazz revisaba la ya famosa antología mientras él continuaba dando vueltas por cuarto hecho un manojo de nervios.

"¿Qué tal si estoy teniendo la versión fantasma del periodo?" dijo con angustia, "¿Podría ser no? Es decir tengo tanta mala suerte… mi vida tiene que ser una caricatura…"

"Dudo que sea el periodo, Danny," su hermana dijo pasando sus ojos por las páginas. "Debiste obedecer y leer el documento completo."

"Jazz. Está saliendo. Ectoplasma." Recalcó Danny lentamente. "Si no es el periodo, entonces estoy muriendo… ¡Ah! No sé qué es peor."

"Deja el drama," Jazz suspiró. "Aquí no dice nada sobre ciclos de ningún tipo. De hecho específicamente dice que para la reproducción fantasma la 'ovulación', por así decirlo porque es una fragmentación del núcleo, ocurre una vez nada más. Las mujeres tienen ciclos menstruales porque ovulan cada mes, dudo mucho que tu parte fantasma quiera desperdiciar su única oportunidad para tener descendencia."

El adolescente rodó los ojos, escuchar la teoría de su hermana le hizo sentir más tranquilidad y supuso que lo mejor era esperar a que Vlad despertara para preguntarle al respecto. El día pasó incómodo entre evitar a su padre, la sobreprotección de su madre y las visitas de sus amigos. Cada determinado tiempo corría al baño, cambiando a Phantom, solo para notar más ectoplasma bajando por sus piernas.

.-.-.

Cuando Vlad abrió los ojos, descubrió que estaba en un cuarto que vagamente reconocía. No recordaba cómo llegó hasta allí, no sabía cómo fue que sus heridas estaban vendadas ni porqué la cama donde estaba era tan cómoda. Su primer pensamiento fue preocupación por Danny. Se sentó con cierta dificultad, la luz estaba encendida pero por la ventana se veía el cielo nocturno. De inmediato se encontró con la mirada fija de Jack, los dos estaban solos en la habitación y eso le incomodaba por muchos motivos. El hombre era insufrible la mayor parte del tiempo, esa mirada de padre sobreprotector le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

"Al fin despiertas, Vladdie." dijo con su típica voz demasiado entusiasta que le retumbaba en los tímpanos, Vlad soltó un quejido involuntario cuando Jack le sacudió en medio de su emoción. "¿Estás mejor?"

"Sí, ya casi no tengo dolor." Respondió con sinceridad, sus heridas dolían pero su energía se había restablecido así que su propio estado de salud no era una preocupación para él ahora. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ¿Qué hay de Daniel, él está bien?"

"Ya pasaron dos días. Danny está bien." Le informó Jack sonriente y de pronto su rostro se ensombreció con seriedad. El halfa esperó paciente hasta que su antiguo compañero de universidad al fin se decidió a continuar. "Estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad de probar que has cambiado, pues el Vlad de antes no se hubiera expuesto a semejantes heridas por alguien que no seas tú mismo. Maddie te prometió tu libertad y así será. De hecho puedes recuperarte aquí, podrás venir y pasar la noche aquí si quieres, no vamos a entregarte a las autoridades… "

"¿Pero?"

"No te quiero cerca de Danny." Declaró el patriarca Fenton de forma contundente, Vlad sintió su corazón ser estrujado. "Hablo en serio, Vlad. Mucho estoy haciendo con tan solo abrir las puertas de mi casa. No me des una razón para desconfiar de ti otra vez porque entonces no habrá segundas oportunidades. No toleraré que lastimes a mi hijo de ninguna forma…"

"¿Crees que lastimaría a Daniel?" preguntó comenzando a sentir enfado. "No le he forzado a nada."

"¡Tiene 16 años, Vlad!" Jack prácticamente gruñó, "Es menor de edad, casi es un niño… sin importar todo lo que ha logrado hasta ahora gracias a esos poderes, yo sigo siendo su padre."

Quedó sin palabras, Vlad desvió la mirada pues Jack tenía razón al recalcarle que Danny era menor de edad, ¿Sería acaso que él estaba aprovechándose de Danny y su inocencia en los temas de la sexualidad fantasma? Recordó de pronto lo que significaba su diferencia de edad para el mundo humano, algo fácil de olvidar pues él había vivido ya más de la mitad de su vida en un mundo donde cosas como la edad cronológica, el género e incluso la especie no eran importantes a la hora de encontrar el amor. Danny en cambio tenía una vida bien establecida en el mundo humano, era un adolescente que no había terminado ni la preparatoria, le hacía falta entrar a la universidad, vivir, crecer, conseguir sus sueños… apretó las sabanas en sus manos, sintiendo repulsión de él mismo.

"Tienes razón, Jack," murmuró sin mirar al hombre. "Si quieres que esté lejos de él, así será."

"Bien. Más vale que así sea."

La satisfacción en la voz de Jack era tan grande, Vlad comenzó a sentir ira hacia este hombre de nuevo. Sería la segunda vez que le arrebata al objeto de su amor. No, no lo permitiría no sabiendo Danny correspondía sus sentimientos, temía mucho perderle y lucharía por él. Ignorante de los súbitos deseos asesinos de Vlad, el hombre se dirigió a la puerta pero al abrirla Danny estaba allí. A juzgar por la mirada en los ojos azules, Danny ya había tenido su propia charla con Jack y no estaba feliz. Que el enorme hombre de naranja impidiera el paso al muchacho le pareció ridículo e infantil. Por mucho que no quería escuchar la discusión entre padre e hijo, su audición amplificada le puso al tanto de que Danny estaba pidiendo hablar con él en privado cosa que Jack no quería permitir.

"Cinco minutos." Danny dijo enfadado. "Es todo lo que pido."

"Entraré a los cinco minutos y dependerá de lo que encuentre si le digo o no a tu madre." Sentenció el hombre y Vlad sintió deseos de rodar los ojos ante la amenaza. Danny aceptó y fue por eso que entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él.

Notó que algo andaba mal con el menor desde que puso un pie en el cuarto, sorprendiéndose de la incompetencia de los Fenton en detectar los problemas que enfrentaba Danny. Su caminar mientras se acercaba a la cama era lento, protegiendo su abdomen con una mano; al encontrarse con sus ojos se sintió abrumado por la inseguridad y temor en los ojos azules. El menor claramente no sabía cómo continuar, Vlad no entendía qué le estaba angustiando tanto pero necesitaba borrar las dudas del otro por lo que mandó por un tubo la amenaza de Jack y tiró de la mano de Danny logrando que quedara sentado en su regazo, de inmediato buscó un beso que aunque corto pareció tranquilizar al menor.

"Estaba muy preocupado de que no despertaras." Danny comentó, su mano derecha acarició su hombro bajando hasta su pecho llevando consigo ese ya tan familiar frio.

"Estoy bien, Danny." Sonrió, apretando la mano traviesa que se posó sobre el palpitar de su corazón justo donde su núcleo dormía ahora que estaba como humano. "¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Mejor, pero no bien," dijo con timidez. Vlad esperó paciente a que el otro halfa se explicara mejor. "Me duelen las heridas y sangran un poco, les puse un poco de la medicina que Kryogen me dio y ayudó mucho pero comencé a tener dolor estomacal, vomité un par de veces, además… se está saliendo ectoplasma."

"¿Cómo?" lo miró con confusión, Danny hizo un sonido de exasperación.

"Sale ectoplasma," repitió el muchacho y señaló hacia abajo con la mano que no estaba haciendo la conexión. Vlad seguía sin comprender del todo, no recordaba que Danny tuviera alguna herida grande fuera de su torso. "Sí, cuando cambié a Phantom hoy por la mañana, salió un poco de ectoplasma… por allí abajo. Y no me hagas deletrearlo porque ya es demasiado vergonzoso tener que contártelo. Dime que no es la versión fantasma del periodo, no soportaría algo como eso. Dijiste que no me estaba convirtiendo en mujer."

La realización le golpeó fuerte, muchas cosas pasaron en su mente casi al mismo tiempo. Primero un auto regaño por no comprender rápido, luego preocupación ante el inusual síntoma, al final sintió un particular interés al pensar en esa parte del cuerpo de Danny y aunque afortunadamente esto no se reflejó en su cuerpo humano, su nucleó brincó con un pulso muy intenso de electricidad que Danny no solo percibió sino que reconoció como diferente de los que normalmente compartían.

"¡Vlad, esto es serio!" El otro halfa le dio un golpe en el hombro, su rostro sonrojado al extremo. Vlad se tomó el lujo de reír un poco.

"Perdona, no puedes decirme cosas como esas sin aviso, Tejón." Dijo entre risas y Danny le castigó retirando su mano de su pecho por unos largos segundos. Suficientes para centrar su mente en el problema real. Cuando la conexión se restableció, habló con seriedad. "Creo que Kryogen debe revisarte, tal vez Drakheit rompió algo por dentro, ya sabes que su objetivo era quitarte lo que te dio el ascenso…"

"Si, lo imaginé." Danny desvió la mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Cuando habló de nuevo fue tan bajo que incluso con su súper audición fue difícil escucharle. "Me tocó. Lo hizo dos veces."

"Lo sé." Vlad dijo en un gruñido, notó a Danny luchar por suprimir una lágrima y la conexión entre ellos estuvo a punto de perderse de no ser porque el mayor le atrajo en un abrazo. "No es contigo con quien estoy enfadado."

"Me siento… muy _mal_." Danny murmuró. El mayor le apretó más en su abrazo, él más que nadie entendía cómo se sentía ser víctima de Drakheit.

"Desgraciadamente, ahora tenemos el tiempo contado," dijo acariciando sus cabellos negros. "Hablaremos bien sobre esto cuando tu padre no esté parado en la puerta… cuando estemos seguros que no tienes alguna herida interna," se alejó un poco de él para mirarle directo los ojos. "Mientras tanto, no olvides lo mucho que te amo y que eso no cambiará… tú sabes bien, cómo soy respecto a la persona que amo."

"Sí," Danny sonrió de nuevo y riendo agregó. "Algunos incluso lo considerarían creepy."

"Yo lo llamo romanticismo." Se defendió, ligeramente ofendido. El menor soltó una carcajada que iluminó sus ojos. "Como sea, lo importante ahora es llevarte con Kryogen."

"Oh, no…" el jovencito suspiró con pesar. "No creo que sea fácil convencer a mis padres de dejarme ir."

"Tienen que hacerlo," dijo con firmeza. "Esto podría ser peligroso. Lo mejor será que hablemos con Maddie. Tu padre ahora está bastante… irracional."

"Ah, ni me lo recuerdes," Danny rodó los ojos. Ambos suspiraron al romper la conexión y cuando el halfa menor se puso de pie, su rostro se torció en un gesto de dolor llevándose la mano en su abdomen.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó con preocupación. Danny asintió dando un par de pasos.

"Es curioso," dijo deteniéndose en medio camino a la puerta. Vlad le miró con interés. "Todo esto del ascenso no es algo que haya querido y la semana pasada incluso lo odiaba, pero ahora que podría perderlo…"

"¡Listo!" La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo a los dos casi saltar al ver a Jack, "Eso fue mucho más que cinco minutos…"

El hombre les miró como halcón, por fortuna Danny estaba a unos tres pasos de la cama y nada en sí delataría que hayan hecho más que hablar. Maddie entró unos momentos después, les sonrió y dijo que debían bajar para cenar. El adolescente evitó a su padre al salir a toda marcha del lugar. Vlad se puso de pie sintiéndose débil al principio pero pronto pudo dar varios pasos seguros. Debía aprovechar esta comida para decirle a los Fenton que Danny necesitaba atención médica urgente.

.-.-.

La información que Vlad les dio dejó a Maddie angustiada, su primer reflejo fue reprender a Danny por no acudir a ellos primero pero el halfa mayor salió al rescate del adolescente diciendo que lo lógico era preguntarle a él primero pues tenía más experiencia. Ella ya había notado que las heridas de Danny no estaban sanando al mismo ritmo que las de Vlad pero nunca imaginó que fuera algo tan grave, así como no sabía que Danny tenía dolor abdominal.

"Puede ser nada." Vlad dijo mientras comían la cena, Danny evitaba mirarles y Jazz estaba igual de preocupada que ellos. "Pero ese pequeño dolor puede significar que el veneno de Drakheit dañó alguna estructura interna importante. El sistema de conducción de ectoplasma, por ejemplo. Eso no es algo que ni ustedes ni yo podamos remediar, lo mejor es que un médico fantasma le revise."

"¿Puedes traer a uno aquí?" Jack intervino.

"Desgraciadamente no es posible." Vlad respondió y miró a Maddie. "Aquel médico del que te hablé es el mejor de la Zona Fantasma pero es muy reservado…"

"Es un antisocial." Danny comentó antes de beber su jugo, Vlad le miró feo y el adolescente rió. "Lo es, vive en un oasis en medio del desierto…"

"Es reservado," el mayor continuó y el otro se encogió los hombros. "No saldría de su guarida ni permitiría humanos en su casa, mucho menos caza fantasmas. Algo entendible considerando que los fantasmas que le visitan suelen tener problemas de salud. Él solo ve el bienestar de sus pacientes."

"¿Piensas llevar a Danny hasta allí tu solo?" de nuevo Jack habló.

"Es lo mejor." Vlad concluyó. Maddie estuvo de acuerdo con eso, según lo que el halfa decía no sería la primera vez que este médico veía a Danny y tenía miedo que su hijo tuviera algo más grave. Jack por alguna razón no estaba convencido.

"Te estoy encargando a mi hijo, Vlad." Maddie miró a los ojos azules oscuros.

"Cuidaré de él," sonrió un poco. "Aun con mis poderes en recuperación, muy pocos fantasmas se atreverán a enfrentarme."

La mujer podía sentir a su esposo enfadado mientras ella y Vlad se ponían de acuerdo aunque Jack ya no intervino. Maddie preguntó acerca de este doctor quien según Vlad es el que le ha atendido a él en tiempos que lo necesitó así que tenía buena experiencia no solo en fantasma sino que en halfas específicamente. Lo último que le advirtió fue de lo comprometido que estaba ese médico con sus pacientes, si veía algo delicado en Danny no le permitiría volver sino hasta que esté sano. Eso sonó lógico para Maddie y sonrió complacida con lo que escuchaba pero Jack sólo echó más chispas. Jazz rió entre dientes provocando que Danny le pateara no tan disimuladamente bajo la mesa.

.-.-.

Aunque su madre insistía que debía llevar muchas cosas, Danny solo tomó su mochila de la escuela, la vació y metió allí un par de mudas de ropa más otras cosas personales. Esperaba que Kryogen no encontrara nada que le obligara a pasar otra temporada en la Zona fantasma. Con todos los sucesos de los últimos días sus ausencias este semestre eran tantas que ni Lancer podía hacer mucho para justificarlas. Jazz estaba sentada en la cama mirándole empacar, ella estaba preocupada por el raro comportamiento de su padre.

"Creí que hasta cierto punto confiaba en Vlad." La pelirroja comentó.

"Tal vez es porque nos vio." Dijo Danny más para él que para su hermana, ella le miró sin comprender. Danny sintió sus mejillas acaloradas ante el recuerdo de su padre interrumpiendo uno de los besos más significativos que Vlad y él habían compartido hasta ahora.

"¿En serio fueron así de descuidados?" Jazz preguntó una vez que logró atar los cabos. Danny rodó los ojos. "Tienen una suerte que solo fue él, ese día había cámaras por todos lados… pudo haber salido en televisión."

Suspiró sin replicar pues sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Si bien lo ideal era que cambiara a su forma fantasma de una vez, no lo hizo. El flujo de ectoplasma no era continuo, incluso al salir no mucho pero le hacía sentir incómodo y avergonzado. Tomó su mochila, listo para salir, su hermana le atrajo en un abrazo que le hizo gemir adolorido por sus múltiples heridas, ella sonrió en disculpa.

"Tengan cuidado," ella se veía preocupada. "Sé que ninguno de los dos está al cien todavía, así que espero se cuiden mutuamente."

"Estaremos bien," aseguró aunque ambos sabían que solo lo decía para calmar los nervios de la pelirroja. Nada estaba garantizado en un viaje a la Zona Fantasma.

"Y llévate esto… por si acaso." Jazz colocó una pequeña caja en su mano, el joven halfa tuvo que mirar dos veces para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando. Sí, era una caja de condones.

"¡Jazz!" gruñó, deseando que la tierra le tragara en ese mismo instante. "Esto no… llevamos apenas unos días juntos y ni siquiera lo había considerado…"

"¿No?" La muchacha le miró con escepticismo, cruzándose los brazos. Danny sintió sus mejillas calentarse porque claro que lo había pensado, después de todo seguía siendo un adolescente y sus hormonas estaban en revolución. "No importa, no quiero que salgas en un episodio especial de Embarazado a los 16: Presentando a Danny Phantom, el héroe de la tierra."

El halfa boqueó impactado mirando la caja, la imagen de él mismo con el abdomen distendido llevando el bebé de Vlad le hizo sentir escalofríos por lo bizarro que era todo este asunto. No es como si fueran a llevar su relación a un nivel más físico tan pronto, aun había muchas cosas que debían hablar, sin mencionar sus heridas, lo cansados que estaban y que el veneno de Drakheit podría estar dentro de él. Corroyéndole. Física y emocionalmente. Al final negó con la cabeza pero el paquete de condones acabó en su mochila. Sin esperar más bajó hasta el laboratorio donde sus padres y Vlad esperaban. Su madre le abrazó incluso más fuerte que su hermana y su padre les dedicó una mirada severa.

"Recuerden lo que hablamos." Jack dijo mirando a ambos halfas de forma alterna.

Vlad asintió sin protestar y cambió a su forma fantasma, Danny en cambio no lo hizo. Agradecido porque el mayor no le cuestionó ambos atravesaron la espiral verde. Perdió un poco el equilibrio al no estar acostumbrado a flotar como humano, Vlad le atrapó en sus brazos volando por ambos. Danny respiró profundo el aire cargado de energía de la Zona Fantasma y sonrió escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Vlad. Sintió que le abrazaban con firmeza mientras volaban rápido hacia el oasis.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Pues… no hay mucho que decir, tan solo que espero les haya gustado y que en cuanto termine de editar el siguiente lo subiré (probablemente el miércoles).

En cuanto a Jack… él no está siendo malo, solo es un padre preocupado.

Desgraciadamente, en el universo de esta historia un toque directo sobre el núcleo sin consentimiento, técnicamente es violación. Me disculpo por ello y espero no les haya ahuyentado.

Y… Danny NO está teniendo un período, regla, ciclo, menstruación o como gusten llamarlo. Definitivamente NO. XD

Gracias por leer.

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 02-12-15.


	14. Para Siempre

Notas: Lo prometido es deuda, pongo esto desde ahora por si luego no me da tiempo después. XD

 **Advertencias** por Sexualidad fantasma, totalmente de mi invención inspirada en las bacterias; referencias a Violación, en términos fantasmas; Hermafroditismo, todavía no explicito pero presente; y dado que aparece Kryogen, procedimientos médicos implícitos.

Muchas gracias por leer espero disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 14: Para Siempre.**

.-.-.

A pesar de llevar una gran velocidad mientras volaba por la Zona Fantasma, Danny había quedado dormido en sus brazos a medio camino provocando en Vlad una hermosa felicidad. Algunos fantasmas les miraban con curiosidad, no estaba seguro de si era porque Phantom estaba en su forma humana o porque esta era la segunda vez que los halfas volaban juntos. Estrechó más al jovencito contra su cuerpo sintiendo la necesidad de demostrar a estos espectros que Phantom era suyo y aun sabiendo que la marca de Drakheit no era notoria a menos que haya contacto, tuvo la intensa necesidad de poner la suya en el muchacho. Esta posesividad respecto a Danny era nueva para él.

Frenó con tanta brusquedad al llegar al oasis que Danny despertó, dedicándole una linda sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en impacto cuando se dio cuenta del grado de destrucción del lugar. El halfa mayor comenzó a recorrer los escombros con incertidumbre sin atreverse a soltar al menor. Los pocos arboles estaban rotos, la mayoría desde su tronco y había trozos de piedra por todos lados. Al mirar más de cerca a los arboles descubrió una sustancia verde oscura distinta al ectoplasma. Sintió a Danny temblar en sus brazos ocultando su rostro en su cuello, indicándole que el halfa menor de verdad también reconoció la naturaleza de la sustancia.

"Es su veneno, ¿verdad?" Danny murmuró con voz quebradiza. "¿Crees que haya dañado a Kryogen?"

"Kryogen es un fantasma fuerte." Dijo Vlad, acariciando los cabellos negros con una mano, esperando que su enfado no fuera captado por Danny. El hecho de que Drakheit haya dejado a Danny tan afectado le irritaba mucho.

Ambos sintieron alivio cuando visualizaron la casa de Kryogen aun en pie, a pesar que era obvio que había sido reconstruida Vlad no tenía tanta preocupación por el estado del médico pues no solo era un fantasma muy fuerte sino que para él no pasó desapercibido que tenía el favor de Clockwork y dudaba que el maestro de tiempo haya permitido que algo le pasara al otro fantasma. Una vez en la casa, al fin dejó a Danny sobre sus pies quien hizo una mueca de dolor. Sin duda aún tenía dolor abdominal. Como siempre, el médico debió sentir su presencia antes de llegar pues apareció por uno de los pasillos. Se le veía bien pero tenía el entrecejo arrugado mirando alternadamente a ambos halfas como si no se decidiera quien estaba en peor estado.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Danny preguntó aprovechando el silencio del médico.

"Drakheit se desquitó con mi casa al no encontrarme." Respondió el fantasma con calma. "No es nada que no pueda reparar… vengan, los dos están a punto de desmoronarse."

Siguieron al fantasma por los pasillos recién reconstruidos hasta uno de los cuartos que usaba para sus pacientes, una vez allí les indicó que se sentaran en las sillas y comenzó a preguntar sobre los detalles de la pelea que vivieron. Curiosamente por mucho que trató de convencer al médico que el menor era el que estaba en peores condiciones dijo que atendría a Vlad primero.

"Por lo que me cuentas recibiste heridas más grandes." Kryogen comentó, ambos halfas se miraron. Danny claramente estaba avergonzado de compartir el síntoma que le preocupaba y Vlad trataba de aminarle a confiar en el médico. La experiencia del fantasma fue la que les salvó pues de inmediato agregó: "No es solo por las heridas que vinieron hasta aquí, ¿O me equivoco?"

"No," Vlad se apresuró a confirmar. "Daniel está teniendo… problemas."

"¿Qué tipo de problemas?" preguntó Kryogen. Vlad encontró esto raro pues en todos los años que conocía al médico muy pocas veces estaba tan despistado sobre los problemas de su paciente, como si leyera su mente continuó con regaño en su voz. "Disculpen pero estando como humano es prácticamente imposible analizarte, Phantom… ¿O cómo era el nombre? ¿Fenton?"

"Danny, es mejor." El jovencito sonrió, luego cambió a su forma fantasma. El anillo de luz dividiéndose y recorriendo su cuerpo convirtiéndole en fantasma, de inmediato Vlad sintió esa punzada de celos al _sentir_ a Drakheit en Danny. No tuvo tiempo para estar enfadado pues los ojos rojos de Kryogen se abrieron con sorpresa mirando a las piernas de Phantom. El ectoplasma que bajaba era difícil de ignorar aun con el traje negro.

"Ahora veo el problema…" dijo Kryogen con cansancio. "Pero quiero ver primero las heridas de ambos porque _eso_ , definitivamente llevará más tiempo. ¡Y nada de cambiar a humano!" La advertencia del médico fue justo a tiempo pues Danny ya había invocado los anillos, que graciosamente desaparecieron. "Antes que nada. Necesito saber un detalle importante."

"¿Qué cosa?" Danny preguntó por ambos. El médico les miró con gran seriedad en su rostro.

"¿Ya son Pareja?" preguntó sin reparo el médico. Ambos halfas se escandalizaron.

"¿EH?" Danny chilló.

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?" Vlad dijo, también en forma defensiva.

"Es importante," el médico frenó el reclamo que estaba por salir de la boca de Danny. "Las cosas cambian mucho si lo son. Primordialmente debido a la naturaleza de tu problema, Daniel, solo tú debes escuchar el diagnóstico. Ahora si son pareja, Vlad no solo puede sino que _debe_ escucharlo."

El silencio en la habitación era tenso, Vlad estaba paralizado. Ser Pareja en la zona fantasma no significaba lo mismo que en la tierra. Los fantasmas son criaturas que existen por tiempo indefinido mientras no haya algo que interfiera con sus núcleos (aunque no sabía cómo esto se aplicaría para ellos); cuando encontraban a su Pareja, esta unión era por el resto de sus existencias, era mucho más profunda que un matrimonio. Las Parejas compartían más que amor, había un vínculo especial entre ellos; independientemente de si tienen o no descendencia los divorcios no existen para los fantasmas. ¿Era eso lo que quería con Danny? La respuesta vino rápido a él: Sí. Ahora bien, no podía estar seguro que el menor comprenda la extensión de la pregunta de Kryogen mucho menos que tenga una respuesta.

"Bien, veo que no están seguros." Aunque el médico sonrió, había un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Vlad buscó la mirada del menor pero Danny la evitó. No supo qué pensar. "Vladimir, vendrás conmigo. Daniel, te veré en un momento."

Sin dar tiempo al menor de reaccionar, el médico se dirigió a la salida y Vlad le siguió sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo al otro halfa. Su cerebro estaba bloqueado mientras caminaban por los pasillos hasta otra habitación. Kryogen instruyó para que retirara sus ropas cosa que Vlad hizo sin replicar, la mano cargada de energía naranja recorrió las heridas que ya estaban en su última fase de cicatrización.

"Las heridas fueron superficiales," comentó el fantasma. "El veneno no hizo un daño significativo. La cazadora hizo un buen trabajo al limpiarlas y cerrarlas."

"No es como si Drakheit pueda hacerme más daño." Vlad comentó con amargura. Los ojos rojos le miraron y ya no vio al profesional, impersonal médico sino al fantasma que era la figura más cercana a un padre que él había tenido.

"Creí que a estas alturas lo habías aceptado, Vladimir." Kryogen soltó un suspiro. "El hecho de que nunca podrás concebir."

No logró suprimir el escalofrío que sintió. Una mano se posó en la cicatriz que atravesaba su abdomen. Cuando perdió esta capacidad tan especial no le importó, los años pasaron y se convenció que no tenía conflicto al respecto pero ¿Qué pasaría si algún día Danny deseara hijos? ¿Sería él capaz de dárselos? La posibilidad de que incluso su parte humana haya quedado estéril era grande. Además estaba probado que la paternidad no era para él, esa prueba se llamaba Danielle. Sintió ganas de golpearse pues no entendía porque estaba pensando en hijos si ellos ni siquiera eran Pareja. Actualmente tenía problemas más importantes a tratar como el hecho que Drakheit puso sus asquerosas garras en Danny. El joven halfa debe estar lleno de sentimientos desagradables, Vlad más que nadie sabía lo que eso se sentía.

"El sangrado que tiene Daniel es muy leve." Kryogen le informó. "No creo que la lesión interna haya sido tan grave como lo fue contigo. Al menos físicamente. Emocionalmente en cambio, fue mucho más impactante para él de lo que fue para ti, en parte porque su subconsciente comenzó a considerar la idea de la exclusividad contigo. "

"Le fallé." Vlad dijo apretando los puños. "Confiaba en mí y le fallé."

"No es así, estuviste allí para apoyarle. Algunas cosas deben ocurrir para hacer más fuerte la unión entre las Parejas. Y no te atrevas a pensar que no es así. Tu reclamo sobre el muchacho es mayor que la de Drakheit, porque no es física." Kryogen dijo con seriedad. "Quiero que descanses un poco y dejes a Daniel en mis manos."

"Confío en ti." Dijo y el fantasma retiró sus manos de su cuerpo. Vlad pudo admirar que sus heridas habían sanado casi de forma mágica gracias al potente poder el médico. Sonrió en agradecimiento, sintió un toque como de lava en su frente y apenas tuvo tiempo para ver a los ojos brillantes naranjas del médico antes que su mundo se volviera negro.

.-.-.

Era su tercera o cuarta visita al baño desde que Vlad y Kryogen le dejaran sólo en aquella habitación. Danny estaba angustiado por muchos motivos, la salida del ectoplasma era la mayor de sus preocupaciones. Mientras estaba sentado bajo la cortina de agua espectral, el ectoplasma siendo llevado por la coladera, su mente divagó a lo que Kryogen les pregunto. Él había convivido mucho con los habitantes del FarFrozen así que entendía la extensión de la palabra Pareja para los fantasmas. Y por eso mismo no tenía una respuesta. Matrimonio se quedaba corto, las Parejas eran almas gemelas, medias naranjas… esas cursilerías que se escriben del amor y mucho más.

Eso era algo que ellos no habían hablado, es decir se declararon sus sentimientos pero no es como si hayan decidido ser novios, no es como si fueran al cine o a cenar o que le regalaran flores… esas cosas no sonaban bien ni en su mente. Las Parejas requerían exclusividad, fidelidad incondicional. Y él había sido contaminado por Drakheit. No creía que ese sea un buen atributo en una pareja, por mucho que Vlad decía amarle. Escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta que había lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"Daniel, necesito que salgas." La voz de Kryogen fue autoritaria. "Provechando que estás allí… ¿ves las batas? Ponte una, por favor."

"Claro." Respondió cerrando el agua.

Usó una de las toallas para limpiar su cuerpo del agua agradecido que el ectoplasma parecía salir en muy pequeñas cantidades ahora. Se puso una de las batas de hospital que colgaban en el perchero del baño, eran cortas apenas llegándole a las rodillas además se ataban por detrás y dejaban mucho expuesto. Cuando estaba por salir sintió pánico, el joven halfa sabía que Kryogen era de confianza pero temía estar en un cuarto a solas con un fantasma que no sea Vlad. Respirando para tomar fuerzas, salió. El médico estaba sentado con un cuaderno en sus manos, le indicó que se recostara en la cama. Caminó con lentitud sintiéndose mucho más cohibido que la última vez que estuvo frente a este fantasma.

"Recuéstate, vamos a platicar un poco." Kryogen sonrió, esa amigable sonrisa que le hacía sentir confianza de inmediato. Comenzaba a pensar que era parte de sus poderes como médico fantasma.

"¿Qué hay de Vlad?" tuvo la urgencia de preguntar.

"Lo dejé descansando. Tuve que darle un leve sedante, está muy estresado." Respondió casualmente, como si obligar a alguien a dormir fuera cosa de todos los días. "Además, no quiero interrupciones. Cuéntame un poco sobre ese sangrado… ¿Comenzó justo después de la pelea o luego de horas, días?"

"Estuve bien después de la pelea." Respondió con sinceridad. "Di una entrevista y después… no cambie a Phantom hasta el día siguiente. Fue cuando lo vi."

"¿Ha sido siempre así de poco o no?"

"Me da mucho dolor abdominal y… aumenta."

El médico mordió el lápiz con el que tomaba notas, sus ojos brillando de naranja escaneando a su paciente. Danny se removió incómodo tratando de aguantar las ganas de tomar las sabanas para cubrirse. Kryogen comenzó a hacer preguntas detalladas sobre la pelea, específicamente sobre cada vez que Danny tuvo contacto con las garras de Drakheit y por consiguiente su veneno. Sin dar explicaciones el médico procedió a revisarle, centrándose en las tres heridas que aun supuraban ectoplasma, las escaneó con su palma brillante. Sus ojos rojos buscaron a los verdes de Phantom.

"Necesito sentir hasta donde llegan, Daniel." Dijo lentamente. "Probablemente lo sentirás incómodo, sobre todos si son profundas. Quiero que me informes si se vuelve insoportable y nos detendremos."

Asintió con la cabeza no queriendo decir que ya sabía que las heridas llegaban a su núcleo. La energía del médico entró su cuerpo, explorando curiosa con un efecto casi era sedante haciendo que Danny parpadeara con debilidad y perdiera su sentido del tiempo. Era intrusa, pero no dolía. Tan rápido como comenzó, terminó dejándole con un sobresalto. Kryogen pasó a su abdomen palpando los distintos puntos ganándose muecas de dolor de parte del halfa.

"¿Tendrás que revisar allí también?" preguntó con temor. El médico sonrió compresivo.

"Tranquilo, no será necesario. El sangrado no viene del canal de parto." Respondió con suavidad, se alejó de él trayendo una mesita con ruedas. "Escucha, estas tres heridas, donde las garras entraron por última vez son tan profundas que aún hay veneno dentro… debo reabrirlas para extraerlo. Te pondré un anestésico así que no lo sentirás."

"¿Por eso el sangrado?" preguntó con curiosidad observando a Kryogen preparar sus instrumentos, extrañamente no temía del procedimiento pese al bisturí, tijeras y suturas que veía en el mesita.

"El 'sangrado', como tú le dices, es algo mucho más complejo." El médico tomó una jeringa y con una señal Danny extendió su brazo. Con gran precisión la ajuga entró en su vena y el analgésico entro a su cuerpo dejándole en segundos con la sensación de entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo. "Esto no interferirá en tu estado de consciencia, así que te explicaré sobre ello. Supongo que ya sabes que Drakheit tenía el objetivo de quitarte el don que le Ascenso te dio."

"Lo supuse." Respondió Danny sin quitar la vista de donde las manos de Kryogen quitaban primero los puntos que su madre puso y luego con el bisturí cortó la herida haciéndola mucho más grande y cada vez más profunda. No había ni una pizca de dolor. "Nadie lo había dicho tan… explícito."

"Eso es lo que él quería." Kryogen dijo sin interrumpir su labor. "Pon mucha atención, esto puede ser confuso. La membrana del núcleo normalmente es tan delicada que pierde su estabilidad ante la menor interrupción en su continuidad, todos los fantasmas tiene eso. Ahora bien, en los fantasmas ascendidos hay una segunda capa que es mucho más resistente, está diseñada para ser manipulada. Lamentablemente… lo aprendiste de la forma incorrecta."

Sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos cuando el recuerdo de las garras en su núcleo volvió. El médico le miró analizando sus reacciones así que el halfa asintió para que continuara. Necesitaba saber qué daño hizo Drakheit en su cuerpo. Claro, además de las tres heridas que Kryogen ahora estaba limpiando, extrayendo con pinzas trozos de tejido negro. Así que el médico continuó hablando.

"Esta Membrana externa, es el verdadero órgano de la reproducción espectral; independientemente de la especie o el método del apareamiento usado, la concepción ocurre en esta parte del núcleo. Los fantasmas no siempre logran concebir a la primera, comúnmente requiere muchos intentos y cada uno de ellos deja su marca en esta membrana, es una herida pequeña por donde se filtra un poco del ectoplasma del núcleo. Usualmente un poco de energía de la Pareja es suficiente para sanar está herida. Drakheit no solo te tocó… una de sus garras atravesó esta membrana, es lo que causa ese 'sangrado'."

Danny no supo que decir, su voz se quedó atorada en su garganta, hasta ahora había creído que la sensación de haber sido violado por Drakheit era sólo su imaginación. Pero por lo que Kryogen decía él estaba mucho más contaminado de lo que creía.

"Estás sufriendo pérdida de ectoplasma de forma continua," el médico siguió con su explicación. "Y dado que hubo periodos de tiempo que no eres fantasma, el ectoplasma se acumula y es lo que te causa el dolor abdominal. Sale por el canal de parto pues todo ese sistema está conectado. Físicamente no es nada de qué preocuparse… es una herida pequeña que puede sanar. Te pondré un medicamento para ello."

"¿Vlad… sentirá…?" El jovencito no buscaba cómo expresar su angustia. Kryogen de nuevo hizo gala de su gran habilidad para adivinar sus pensamientos. Otra de las cosas que para Danny formaba parte del arsenal de poderes del médico.

"¿Qué si Vladimir se dará cuenta de esta marca?" El fantasma armó la pregunta por él, Danny asintió con timidez. "Como dije, cada intento de concepción deja una marca en el núcleo. Si bien Drakheit no pretendía concebir, sí pretendía dejar esa marca. Es su firma personal. Lo deja en todos los fantasma a quienes se enfrenta. A simple vista nadie será capaz de verlo, ni siquiera intercambiando energía se notaría. Pero el día que trates de concebir, tu Pareja sí lo notará."

La confirmación le llegó como un gran tsunami, su mente estaba llena de escenarios donde Vlad le rechazaba. Tan perdido estaba en su mente que no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando casi mares, los sollozos haciendo que su cuerpo temblara. Cuando Kryogen acabó de limpiar las heridas del veneno, las volvió a cerrar y le inyectó a Danny varios medicamentos por las venas. Pero todo esto ya no era parte de lo que el joven halfa pensaba. Lo único que dominaba su mente era el miedo de ser rechazado. Asintió cuando Kryogen le dijo que debía estar en observación hasta que el ectoplasma dejara de salir. Sintió una pequeña caricia de despedida y consuelo.

.-.-.

No podía dejar de dar vueltas, Vlad caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo frente al cuarto de Danny. El médico no le dejó entrar con la excusa que debía darle una revisión al otro halfa después del procedimiento que hizo. Sería la primera vez que se verían desde que Kryogen les separó y la espera era eterna. Al fin el médico salió, haciendo un gesto indicándole que podía entrar. Atravesó el marco de la puerta viendo a Danny sentado en la cama, ingiriendo despreocupadamente un poco de ectoplasma puro, aun vestido en una bata de hospital.

"Mañana podrán irse." El fantasma les dijo a ambos. "Las heridas de los dos ya han sanado. Pero quisiera que permanezcan en forma fantasma por al menos una semana. Eso hará que se recuperen por completo, ya lo hablé con Daniel."

"Gracias." Dijo Vlad por ambos. El menor insistía en evitar la mirada de Vlad y eso le estaba comenzando a poner nervioso.

"Ya saben que es el pago." Miró a Danny. Claro, eso que Kryogen quería (ser quien llevara la consulta de embarazo y parto) no era algo que Vlad pueda entregar.

Por unos segundos, estuvo deseoso que el médico no les dejara solos pero Kryogen sonrió ampliamente una última vez a ambos y abandonó el lugar. Vlad se acercó lentamente hasta Danny tomando asiento en una de las sillas, sus ojos verdes estaba hinchados como prueba de que estuvo llorando y la forma en que sus manos temblaron cuando dejó de lado el tazón de ectoplasma, indicaban que estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo. Respiró para calmarse a sí mismo.

"¿Kryogen te contó…?" Danny preguntó temeroso. Vlad hubiera preferido no saber a qué se refería.

"No, él se toma muy en serio su juramento. La confidencialidad es lo primero." Respondió. "Pero no era necesario que me diga nada, Danny, estuve allí cuando lo hizo. Ya suponía a qué se debía ese sangrado, solo me alegra que no haya sido tan destructivo como cuando lo hizo conmigo."

"¿Cómo…?" vio los hermosos ojos verdes llenarse de sorpresa. Vlad rió tomando la mano del menor entre las suyas a pesar de que Danny quiso retirarla, envió su energía invitándole a corresponderle. El frio vino a él tímido y temeroso.

"Drakheit deja su marca en cualquier fantasma a quien se enfrente." Vlad aclaró. "Él decía que de ese modo, aunque pierda la batalla la victoria seguía siendo suya. En la Zona fantasma eso es raro pues en un descuido podría embarazar a su víctima y él estaría desperdiciando su única oportunidad de tener descendencia. En fin, lo que quería que supieras es que…"

"Te enfrentaste a él." Danny completó.

"Perdí." Se sentía como una confesión. Aunque toda la Zona fantasma sabía que el poderoso Vlad Plasmius no pudo contra Drakheit en su primera batalla. "Mi Ascenso preocupaba demasiado al consejo, enviaron a Drakheit y perdí. De no ser por Kryogen… también hubiera muerto. Me prometí que no dejaría que hiciera lo mismo contigo pero no puede, espero me perdones por eso algún día."

Sintió la mano de Danny recorrer su rostro, así se dio cuenta que mientras hablaba su mirada se había ido al suelo. Los ojos verdes seguían llenos de lágrimas pero había una nueva determinación en ellos. La conexión de sus energías se fortaleció hasta el punto que sus manos unidas despidieron una pequeña luz blanca.

"Le vencimos." Danny murmuró. Como si estuviera diciéndose eso a él mismo también. "Le vencimos."

El halfa mayor tiró de sus manos unidas al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para besar a Danny quien continuaba derramado lágrimas pero apretó su agarre. El beso fue corto, un pequeño roce de labios que fue suficiente para ambos. Vlad dejó su frente unida al menor mirándole directo a sus ojos verdes.

"No dejemos que él obtenga su victoria." Pronunció. Quería que Danny supiera que sin importar lo que pasara estaría con él y que su amor era incondicional. Sin pensarlo más prefirió aventarse, tomar el riesgo más grande de su vida. A pesar del temor y del recuerdo de Maddie rechazándole una vez tras otra.

.-.-.

Él ya sospechaba que Vlad recibió grandes daños en su primera batalla contra Drakheit y que había perdido; el fantasma se mofó de ello durante la pela, decía que Vlad no era tan bueno con él, que Vlad nunca recuperaría lo que le quitaron, refiriéndose sin duda a lo que Ascenso les otorgó. El fantasma murió creyendo que había logrado lo mismo con Danny. Pero no fue así. Kryogen dijo que el daño no era mucho. No podía pensar en cómo debió sentirse Vlad en ese tiempo. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando de la nada, el halfa mayor acabó arrodillado a un lado de la cama llevando sus manos conectadas a la boca.

"¿Vlad…?" Por alguna razón su núcleo palpitaba acelerado al ver al mayor besar el dorso de su mano que brillaba con energía.

"¿Sabes lo que son las Parejas fantasmas, Daniel?" preguntó Vlad contra la piel de su mano pero sus ojos rojos estaban mirándole. Era raro ahora que Vlad le llamara así y no sabía qué pensar así que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. "Eso es bueno."

"Frosbite me explicó." comentó Danny. "El otro día me invitaron a una ceremonia."

"No tengo dudas de lo que siento." Vlad continuó. "Pero sé que eres joven, por eso piénsalo antes de responder. Te amo, Daniel. Mucho más de lo que creí que podría hacerlo. Quiero ser el único en tu vida. Quiero que ser solo tuyo… ya no tengo mucho que ofrecer y no sé si sea suficiente. Eres atractivo y podrías tener a quien desees. Te amo tanto que respetaría eso, sé que la historia dice que no lo haría, pero si tú dices que no… me haré un lado y dejaré que seas feliz. De verdad yo…"

"¿Vlad, estás bien?" Frenó al mayor, era raro que el siempre elocuente Plasmius comenzara a darle vueltas a un asunto. El otro rió y besó otra vez su mano.

"Ni siquiera yo creo lo nervioso que me haces sentir, parezco un adolescente." Dijo más para él mismo que para Danny, quien sólo sonrió, pasando su mano libre por los cabellos negros de Plasmius sintiendo extrañamente suaves al tacto. Vlad se aclaró la garganta y siguió. "A lo que quiero llegar es que, te quiero a mi lado siempre. Así como yo estaré para ti. Por eso, sé mi Pareja, Daniel."

Por un momento creyó que lo estaba alucinando, el gran Vladimir Masters-Plasmius estaba pidiéndole a él Daniel Fenton-Phantom que fueran Pareja. Ni en sus pensamientos más locos creyó que llegarían a esto. Tal vez en el mundo humano Vlad técnicamente no tenía nada y era un criminal buscado; pero en la Zona Fantasma seguía siendo el Primer Halfa, un fantasma con un nivel de energía tan grande que la mayoría prefería simplemente hacer una reverencia y salir huyendo. Tal vez perdió una vez contra Drakheit pero se levantó y regresó para literalmente aplastarle. Y él era… bueno simplemente era Danny.

"¿En serio quieres eso?" preguntó, pues necesitaba escucharlo una vez más. "¿En serio me quieres como tu Pareja? ¿A mí?"

"¿Por qué no sería así?" Vlad respondió con otra pregunta, antes que Danny dijera algo agregó con voz seria. "Y no te atrevas a mencionar a Drakheit."

"No es eso… bueno también… pero es que tú eres tú, es decir… tú eres wow… y yo…" Danny balbuceó. Vlad arqueó una ceja y el menor rodó los ojos majestuosamente, hubo un pequeño silencio antes que Danny obligara a Vlad a acercarse a él usando telequinesis, el otro pareció sorprendido de esto pero no luchó contra el poder que le movía. Danny bajó su mano hasta el cuello de Vlad para acerca sus labios pero no le besó sino que murmuró su respuesta. "Nada me haría más feliz y eres un tonto por pensar que diría que no."

Los ojos rojos se abrieron tan grandes que Danny no aguantó la risa, su carcajada se perdió cuando Vlad unió sus labios en el beso más amoroso que jamás había recibido y aunque sentía un poco de humedad en las mejillas de Vlad, podía sentir que estaba sonriendo. Sus manos se aferraron más y sus energías danzaron juntas. Danny sintió la lengua de Vlad invitarle a abrir la boca y lo hizo gustoso, su mano jugando con los cabellos negros mientras la de Vlad le sostenía de la barbilla para guiarle. Los colmillos del mayor rozaron su labio inferior haciendo a Danny perder su control sobre la telequinesis, por fortuna Vlad la contrarrestó fácilmente al flotar evitando así caer sobre el menor pero el beso se rompió.

"Espero estés seguro, Daniel." Vlad dijo, "Porque ahora que eres mío… no te dejaré ir. Por nada."

"Lo sé." Respondió llevando sus manos aun unidas en medio de ambos señalándolas con la mirada. "Esto. Es para siempre. Aunque llegue el día que ya no soportes mis desplantes adolescentes."

"He lidiado con eso por dos años ya, entraré la forma de domarte." Danny frunció el ceño ante esto pese el tono bromista de Vlad. "Espero que no te aburras de mí y te busques a alguien más joven."

"¿Te preocupa eso?" preguntó con incredibilidad y sonrió ante la mirada seria que recibió, pasó su mano por la mandíbula del mayor rozando la comisura de sus labios con su pulgar. "Continua besándome así como lo haces… y no será necesario."

"Creo que puedo con eso." Vlad primero besó su dedo pulgar y luego se movió uniendo sus labios queriendo iniciar otro beso pero Danny le cortó, ganándose una mirada preocupada.

"Una cosa más, Vladimir." Dijo serio usando su dedo índice para picar el pecho del mayor. "Recuerda, me estás debiendo el anillo."

"¿Anillo?" La expresión en el rostro de Vlad merecía una foto. Lástima que no tenía una cámara con él. Vlad necesitó unos cinco segundos para que su cerebro lograra descifrar a qué se refería Danny, al captarlo sonrió ampliamente. "Por supuesto, prometo conseguirte uno muy pronto."

Se carcajearon juntos, olvidando todos los problemas y posibles barreras del futuro respecto a su insólita relación. El muchacho se movió un poco haciendo lugar para que Vlad se sentara junto a él, sin separar sus manos en ningún momento, compartieron un par de besos dulces junto a caricias conciliadoras haciendo que Danny se recostara contra el hombro del otro, cerrando los ojos para descansar. Drakheit les hizo daño a ambos en diferentes formas, marcándoles e incluso robándole a Vlad el ascenso… pero Danny estaba seguro que mientras estuvieran juntos compartiendo este amor que iba creciendo a como un incendio descontrolado, iban a vencer. Entendió que Vlad se sintiera enfadado por el atrevimiento que Drakheit tuvo con él, pues Danny sentía lo mismo respecto a Vlad y si eso no borraba el deseo que tenía sobre tener a Vlad sólo para él entonces… no podía esperar a que llegara el día cuando cada uno de ellos marcara el otro para siempre.

.-.-.

* * *

Nota: ¡Ay no! ¡No puede ser! *corre en círculos y cae* No soy fanática de la cursilería y no puedo creer que acabe con un final casi cursi completamente improvisado. Siento que necesito un bolo insulina para controlar la diabetes que está a punto de matarme. Culpo a mi lista de reproducción con el soundtrack de Junjuo Romantica! XD

Kryogen hace de las suyas al obligarles a dar el siguiente paso.

En fin. Espero lo haya disfrutado.

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 02-12-15


	15. La Isla

Notas: ¡Hola! Para evitarme un auto-spoiler mis notas estarán debajo. Sin más, les agradezco por leer y espero que disfruten este.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 15: La Isla.**

.-.-.

Despertó cuando su mente le indicó que ya era la mañana, su cuerpo se sentía al fin renovado al cien por cierto. Vlad se movió con intenciones de levantarse pero la calidez de otro cuerpo contra el suyo le hizo detenerse. Abrió los ojos mirando al joven halfa que todavía estaba en el mundo de los sueños, en algún momento de la noche había terminado recostado en la cama con Danny usando su pecho como almohada. Sonrió ampliamente cuando una inmensa felicidad inundó su ser, decidiendo que así es como quería despertar todos los días restantes de su existencia, teniendo en cuenta que Danny aceptó ser su Pareja, así es como sería. Fue súbitamente consciente de que Danny continuaba vistiendo una simple bata de hospital cuando el menor se removió haciendo que sus piernas desnudas se rozaran al cuerpo de Vlad. Necesitaba salir de allí o la tentación de tocar sería demasiada.

"Vlad…" Danny murmuró despertando aferrándose más a su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes le miraron con sueño aún en ellos.

"Buenos días, Tejón." Respondió aun sonriente. Comenzaba a preguntarse si sus mejillas dolerían de tanto sonreír. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Pues…" El halfa menor se sentó en la cama y se estiró como gato probando sus músculos, dándole a Vlad el espectáculo más fascinante de su vida. "Lo que sea que Kryogen hizo en mí, funcionó bien. Me siento de maravilla… ¿Tu?"

"Nunca había estado tan bien." Respondió, sus ojos paseándose en la espalda desnuda que se veía gracias a la bata que se había desatado durante la noche. Danny se dio cuenta de eso y le dedicó una mirada coqueta aunque sus mejillas tenían un pequeño sonrojo. Vlad se sentó también ayudándole a reacomodarse la bata, sus dedos rozando levemente la piel de Phantom. Después posó un beso en la parte de atrás del cuello de Danny mientras sus brazos le envolvían. "Eres muy atractivo, Danny."

"No muchos estarían de acuerdo contigo." Danny dijo riendo, una de sus manos se pasó por los antebrazos que le tenían apresado.

"Son ciegos." Declaró Vlad.

Cuando Danny se giró e inició un beso no dudó en corresponderle y lo que al principio fue un beso de saludo cambió pronto cuando el menor abrió su boca dejando que Vlad metiera su lengua para saborearle. Sintió las manos frías moverse por sus brazos, sobre las suyas que cargadas de electricidad pasearon por el torso de Danny, tocando donde las heridas ya habían cicatrizado. Abandonó los labios bajando por su cuello, lamiendo y rozando sus colmillos contra la sensible piel. Danny pronunció su nombre en medio de un sensual gemido. Vlad tuvo que luchar contra el fuerte deseo de morder.

"¡Oigan!" La exclamación de Kryogen les hizo separarse, Danny estaba tan avergonzado que ocultó su rostro con sus manos. "Nada de sexo en mi casa."

"Sólo era un beso." Vlad se defendió mientras a Danny se le escapó una carcajada.

"Sí, como no." El médico dijo con sarcasmo y se cruzó de brazos. "Si estás de humor para esas actividades entonces debes estar bien, Daniel… ¡Fuera de allí, Vladimir! Necesito revisar a mi paciente."

Vlad rió pese al regaño de Kryogen, no podía evitar poner sus manos y boca en Danny cada que tenía oportunidad; el muchacho era la tentación andante, tan dispuesto a provocarle con su energía fría incluso estando en forma humana y heridos. Pequeñas ventajas de tener una pareja en plena adolescencia. Obedeció al médico poniéndose de pie pero no iba a abandonar la habitación. Además Kryogen ya no tenía que revisar a Danny en privado, tenía derecho a saber la información sobre el estado de salud de su pareja. El médico se dio cuenta del cambio e hizo un comentario similar al "Ya era hora" mientras rodaba los ojos y se dispuso a revisar la herida de Danny así como su abdomen. Corroborando que no haya ningún problema y que su procedimiento haya funcionado.

"Las heridas ya sanaron, ¿Todavía hay salida de ectoplasma?" preguntó Kryogen.

"No, desde ayer no ha habido nada de ectoplasma." Danny respondió sin ocultar la gran felicidad que esto le provocaba

"Excelente." El fantasma esbozó una sonrisa triunfante. "Vístete. Luego ambos me acompañarán al comedor, tomaremos el desayuno y después serán libres de irse. Sólo recuerden que no de preferencias eviten cambiar a sus formas humanas. También les daré un suplemento de ectoplasma para fortalecer sus reservas de energía… luego de todo lo que pasaron, no sería extraño observar un crecimiento leve."

"¿Otro?" Danny sonó sorprendido.

"Ah, no crean que será mucho," Kryogen miró a cada uno por unos momentos, sus ojos brillaron naranjas por unos segundos. "Sí… será sutil, quizá menos de una unidad pero sí va a ocurrir."

Los dos asintieron escuchando las últimas indicaciones del médico, le entregó a cada uno un frasco del medicamento que deberían usar e hizo una última advertencia de que al menos por la próxima semana debían abstenerse de usar poderes con que requieran altos niveles de energía. Como lo era el Ghostly Wail para Danny y algunas técnicas de Rayo para él. Kryogen salió del cuarto diciendo que le alcanzaran en el comedor lo antes posible. Vlad esperó pacientemente a que Danny fuera al baño y se vistiera.

"¿Kryogen desayuna con todos sus pacientes?" Danny preguntó al salir, su inconfundible traje negro adornaba su cuerpo. "No es algo que imaginé de él. Normalmente es tan… reservado."

"Digamos que nosotros tenemos trato especial." Vlad comentó.

Salieron de la habitación y Vlad guió a Danny por los pasillos mientras explicaba que a diferencia de la forma en que normalmente Kryogen trataba a sus pacientes, con Vlad tenía un especial apego que al principio fue por su única biología híbrida pero con forme el paso de los años fue consolidándose a una relación similar a padre-hijo. Al ingresar al área personal del médico Danny miraba con curiosidad el lugar, el comedor era rustico, como todo en la casa. Al ver que tenía un visitante Vlad frenó de golpe haciendo que Danny chocara contra él, a diferencia de Vlad quien estaba a punto de poner un escudo y salir corriendo de allí el menor gritó con alegría, corriendo para saludar al fantasma que estaba sentado a la mesa.

"¡Clockwork!" Danny saludó sentándose junto al mencionado. "¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, sin ofender."

"No pasa nada, Daniel." El fantasma del tiempo miró al halfa joven, "Felicidades, por cierto."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó confundido, Vlad por su cuenta buscaba con la mirada a Kryogen. En serio no quería estar cerca del fantasma del tiempo sin el médico presente. Este sujeto tenía una terrible reputación.

"Por tu nueva Pareja." Clockwork sonrió al menor, pero por unos fugaces segundos fulminó con la mirada a Vlad. Oh claro, como si no tuviera suficiente con Jack Fenton y sus Balas de Sangre ahora tenía a Clockwork y su poder sobre el tiempo. Vaya suerte la suya.

"Ah… ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Danny preguntó pero después sacudió la cabeza. "Ya sé, ya sé. Eres el amo del tiempo… lo sabes todo… blablá."

"No, Kryogen me dijo." Informó Clockwork. "No me dedico a mirar tu vida, Daniel."

Ambos rieron divertidos, Vlad estaba callado observando la interacción del menor con el poderoso Maestro del tiempo, se veía que conocían bien y Danny tenía mucha confianza en el sujeto. Kryogen dijo que Clockwork era como un guardián para Danny, así como el médico lo era para él. Sin decir nada se movió para tomar asiento en una de las sillas no ocupadas, sonrió con cariño al escuchar que Danny no comprendía la presencia de Clockwork allí, dejándose llevar por la excusa de que había ido hasta allí sólo para felicitarles. Habló con él sobre su pelea contra Drakheit centrándose en sus técnicas nuevas, luego preguntó cómo estaban sus amigos entre otras cosas. Kryogen apareció trayendo consigo una bandeja de comida de origen espectral.

"Come, Daniel." El médico le dijo al menor ante su indecisión. "Eres un fantasma, la comida fantasma no te hará nada malo, al contrario nutrirá tu núcleo."

"Esto se ve impresionante." Comentó Danny admirando la comida que le era servida por Kryogen. El médico fantasma se veía muy distinto a su usual porte serio. No llevaba su bata ni sus gafas y eso le hacía ver mucho más hogareño.

"El nacimiento de una Pareja es algo digno de celebrar." Clockwork dijo mientras comían.

"Así que…" Kryogen levantó su copa. "¡Por los Halfas!"

Pese a la continua mirada fulminante de Clockwork en su persona, Vlad poco a poco fue relajándose para poder disfrutar del pequeño convivio. Esta era su familia ahora, Danny su pareja, Kryogen su figura paterna y Clockwork era como un suegro extra. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba a punto de acabarse toda su porción, la comida que el médico prepara siempre es deliciosa, una explosión para los sentidos. Danny parecía muy interesado en el hecho de que el ectoplasma podía moldearse para crear cosas en la Zona fantasma, desde alimentos hasta objetos.

 _Time Out._

La sensación que le llenó fue desconocida para él, un momento estaba comiendo el pastelillo de postre y al siguiente parpadeo todo a su alrededor estaba detenido. Era como si su sentido de la percepción se haya apagado. No había ni siquiera una brisa y sentía que estaba flotando en la nada. Algo pesaba en su cuello y tomó impactado el medallón en forma de engrane. Miró a su lado donde Danny estaba paralizado con medio bocado de fruta. Kryogen en cambio estaba sobándose la cabeza, el gesto en su rostro era de dolor. Miró al maestro del tiempo encontrando su severa mirada roja.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó.

"Congeló el tiempo." Kryogen respondió por el maestro del tiempo y luego miró a Clockwork. "Un aviso la próxima. Sabes que esto me causa jaqueca por horas cuando es así de repentino."

"Estarás bien," el fantasma dijo al médico quien cerró los ojos adolorido. Vlad sintió el impulso de esconderse detrás de su guardián quien por alguna razón parecía ser inmune a los poderes de Clockwork. "Sólo quería decirte una cosa, Vladimir."

"No le haré daño a Danny." Dijo Vlad con seguridad. "Le amo."

"Eso lo sé." El maestro del tiempo sonrió levemente, antes que su expresión se vuelva seria de nuevo. "Solo quiero que sepas que no debes temer en decir tu verdad a Daniel, él entenderá mejor de lo que crees. Deben ser valientes y fortalecer esa unión, borrar los secretos. Si esperas demasiado, podría resultar muy doloroso para Daniel y por consiguiente para ti. ¿Entendido?"

Asintió con la cabeza y en un parpadeó todo volvió a la normalidad, sus sentidos volvieron activarse. Vio a Danny sonriendo ante lo que sea que Clockwork estaba hablando justo antes de detener el tiempo. Cuando se percató que Vlad miraba, le dedicó esa hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos brillando verdes tan llenos de felicidad que sintió su corazón derretirse. El Maestro del tiempo dijo que Danny comprendería pero ya era conocido que él era un cobarde para ciertos temas. Este era definitivamente uno de ellos.

.-.-.

Tener a Clockwork allí fue una gran bendición para Danny pero sentía que Vlad estaba tenso por la presencia del fantasma. Tomó un rato para que comenzara a relajarse, en parte gracias a la presencia de Kryogen, pero entonces ocurrió algo extraño. Tal vez porque ya había experimentado este efecto varias veces, Danny _sintió_ en su ser el brinco en la continuidad del tiempo. Después de esto el halfa mayor de nuevo estuvo a la defensiva. Evadía por completo al maestro del tiempo y no hablaba salvo para responder preguntas con respuestas cortas. Después de comer, Kryogen y Vlad se encargaron de recoger las cosas mientras él y Clockwork caminaron a la sala.

"Hablaste con Vlad." Dijo al fantasma, no era una pregunta. El maestro del tiempo le miró con curiosidad y después una sonrisa de orgullo paterno apareció en sus labios.

"Así que lo notaste," Clockwork estaba complacido, pero Danny estaba preocupado. "Solo necesitaba darle el típico 'si le lastimas yo te lastimaré' nada más."

"¿Bromeas?" Danny arqueó una ceja y el maestro del tiempo rió. "No lo puedo creer, no necesitaba que le dieras el susto de su vida a mi pareja."

"No hubiera sido un buen guardián sino lo hiciera." El fantasma dijo, "tranquilo, sé que se quieren. Me alegra mucho verte tan feliz."

"Fuiste mucho más compresivo que mi propio padre." Danny dijo con un poco de amargura, antes que el otro dijera algo se adelantó. "Ya sé… necesita tiempo."

"Así es." Clockwork sonrió.

Momentos más tarde, Vlad y Kryogen aparecieron en la sala. El médico les recordó sus indicaciones de reposo y pusieron las medicinas en la mochila que Danny cargaba. Se despidieron de los dos fantasmas y abandonaron el oasis. Levantaron el vuelo tratando de mantener una velocidad constante para el largo camino que les esperaba. En cierto momento el halfa más joven voló rápido, haciendo una pequeña maroma en el aire mientras Vlad le seguía desde cerca. Él siempre había disfrutado volar, de todos sus poderes este era de sus favoritos, la libertad que dada era única. Su alegría fue interrumpida por Vlad. Irónicamente.

"Quiero que aprendas bien, el camino." Dijo el mayor. "Lo digo por el ritmo en que acabas herido en tus batallas. Incluso en esas riñas con Skulker."

"¿Te estas burlando?" Danny frenó su vuelo y se cruzó de brazos.

"Claro que no, puntualizo la realidad." Dijo Vlad, provocando que Danny bufara con irritación. El otro halfa no tomó importancia de esto y le abrazó por la espalda, besando su cuello sin importarle que estuvieran en medio de muchos fantasmas que les miraban con curiosidad.

"Genial, ellos confirmarán los rumores sobre nosotros." Se quejó pero no hizo nada por librarse del abrazo de Plasmius.

"Déjales." Vlad murmuró en su oído. "Que todos sepan lo mucho que te amo. Que eres mío."

Sonrió y retomaron su camino, debía aceptar que esta era una parte de la Zona que no conocía así que sus ojos paseaban tratando de grabarse bien los alrededores pues por mucho que no quería aceptarlo el mayor tenía razón. Debía aprender bien cómo llegar a la casa de Kryogen. Dieron una curva en donde varias islas se le hicieron conocidas. El lugar no era del todo desértico pero casi no había fantasmas por allí. Era ya tarde a punto de llegar la noche y de nuevo no sabía cómo ponía distinguir el tiempo en la Zona Fantasma. No esperaba que Vlad descendiera a una de las islas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, mirando con aprensión el lugar.

"Descansemos aquí un rato." Dijo Vlad tomándole de la mano para que caminaran por la isla. "Ya es tarde y lo mejor será ir despacio."

No objetó pues sabía que les quedan unas buenas horas de vuelo aun con su gran velocidad. Mientras más se adentraban entre los arboles notaba que esta isla era diferente a las demás de la cercanía en el sentido que tenía mucho más estructuras allí. La vegetación era de tipo bosque y había algunas rocas formando hermosos riscos. Hasta cierto punto le recordaba la isla de Skulker pero la selva no era tan espesa y no había trampas cada dos pasos.

"¿Qué te parece este lugar?" Vlad cuestionó, su voz reflejaba cierto nerviosismo. "¿Te gusta?"

"Es bonito." Se encogió los hombros.

"No, quiero saber si te gusta." El halfa mayor insistió, Danny le miró confundido pero no detuvieron su caminar, no hasta que llegaron a las orillas de un hermoso cuerpo de agua espectral de reflejos verdes por el cielo de la Zona fantasma. "¿Qué opinas de este lugar? ¿Te parece si descansamos aquí?"

"Me gusta." Sonrió dándole un beso rápido a Vlad quien ahora se veía mucho más relajado al saber que Danny aprobaba el lugar. Caminaron por el lago, del otro lado de la orilla se hizo visible una cabaña modesta y el diseño se le hacía muy familiar. "Oye, Vlad… no es por nada pero esta debe ser la guarida de alguien. A no ser que pretendas luchar contra ese alguien. Quizá debamos irnos."

El muchacho trató de poner su sentido fantasma lo más alerta posible para percibir al dueño de la isla, pero no le llegaba la firma de nadie más que la de Vlad, tal vez el fantasma salió por provisiones o algo así. La cabaña se veía bien cuidada así que su propietario no estaría feliz de ver intrusos al regresar, los fantasmas eran seres muy territoriales, posesivos y en cuanto a sus guaridas se refería, solían defenderla a toda costa. Pensándolo bien, hasta cierto punto los humanos también eran así con sus casas.

"Tranquilo, Tejón. No pasará nada." Vlad sonrió incitándole a continuar su camino hacia la cabaña. Danny rodó los ojos ante el uso del insufrible apodo.

"No puede ser… esa es…"

Danny quedó paralizado cuando al fin estuvieron tan cerca de la cabaña como para admirar sus detalles. En primer lugar no era tan pequeña pues era de dos plantas, la madera espectral era de un hermoso color marrón y su puerta era igual de purpura que todas las de la Zona Fantasma. Eso no era lo impactante. Lo sorprendente era que tenía un diseño muy similar al de aquella casa (mansión, diría él) que Vlad tenía en el bosque. Solo que esta era mucho más modesta. Aun boqueando como pez siguió a Vlad hasta la puerta y cuando el mayor la abrió se encontró con una acogedora sala de estar. Su rostro era de completo impacto pero Vlad sólo sonreía. Danny no buscaba palabra para definir lo que veía.

"¿Quieres llamarle guarida?" Vlad preguntó arqueó una ceja. "O simplemente casa. Cualquiera que sientas mejor. Esta se ha vuelto mi casa, Danny."

"Pero cómo…" aún estaba boquiabierto y no podía formular sus preguntas. Tan solo caminó dentro del lugar admirando la decoración. Los muebles simples, nada tan ostentoso como Vlad acostumbraba en el mundo humano pero definitivamente acogedor.

"¿Recuerdas esta isla?" preguntó el mayor, viendo que Danny estaba tan sorprendido para hablar continuó. "Este es el lugar que me sirvió de refugio después de que escape del espacio."

"Pero no recuerdo que tuviera nada de _esto_." Danny señaló el lugar. Con mayor confianza, caminó atravesó de la sala de estar hasta un pequeño comedor. Sus pasos le guiaron a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

"Si, era solo rocas, pasto y el lago." Vlad sonrió. "Kryogen me enseñó a moldear ectoplasma y poco a poco fui agregando cosas. Las plantas en cambio las conseguí de varios bosques. Algunas cosas fueron gratis otros fueron intercambio. Aunque no lo creas la Zona fantasma tiene su propio sistema de comercio."

"Es a lo que te dedicabas cuando venías a la Zona, algunas veces no volvías por días." Danny dijo.

"Así es, no pensaba quedarme en tu casa para toda la vida." Comentó. Danny supuso que era lo lógico pero la idea le entristecía. Admiró la cocina, con cada objeto inspirado en las que hay en la tierra. Había una mesa, una estufa con horno, una alacena e incluso un refrigerador; sin preguntar lo abrió y sonrió al notar que entre los víveres había comida tanto espectral como humana.

"Walker va a arrestarte por contrabando del mundo humano."

"¿Crees que ese carcelero es una amenaza para mí? Él no se atrevería a posar su pie en mi propiedad. No es tan idiota."

"Buen punto." Rió divertido al imaginarse al gruñón de Walker temblando ante Plasmius. Cerró el refrigerador, notando que estaba alimentado con energía violeta. "¿Qué es esto?"

"La energía eléctrica no existe en la Zona Fantasma." Vlad explicó. "Pero la electricidad espectral es mucho más poderosa. Tengo un generador que cargo con mi poder y alimenta todos los aparatos de la casa. Soy un científico después de todo, mucho de lo que hay aquí son modelos modificados de los artículos domésticos humanos. Hay más… sígueme."

Emocionado flotó detrás del mayor por las escaleras, había un pasillo y Vlad le enseñó el baño. Rió mirándole divertido. Aquí sí había lujos, era grande, espacioso casi como los que recordaba ver en la mansión Masters. Su siguiente parada fue un dormitorio, Danny de nuevo estaba demasiado maravillado como para hablar, Vlad rió apoyándose en el marco mientras el otro halfa caminó por el gran cuarto. Sus dedos rozando la cama Kingsize, sintiendo las sabanas suaves, el escritorio con algunos planos seguramente de la construcción o de algún invento de Vlad, las puertas del closet cerradas. Y el gran ventanal desde donde se tenía una hermosa vista de la isla. El bosque, el lago y el risco.

"¿Y… qué te parece?" Vlad volvió a preguntar, rodeando a Danny con sus brazos desde atrás.

"Me encanta." Suspiró Danny recostándose en el abrazo de Vlad, su mirada perdida en el hermoso paisaje que era completado por el cielo verde de la Zona fantasma perdiéndose en el horizonte. Él nunca había visto estas espirales tan hermosas, como auroras boreales bailando en diversos tonos de verde oscuro, negro e incluso violeta. La noche.

"Esta es mi casa." Puntualizó Vlad, girando a Danny para poder mirarle a los ojos. "Ahora que somos Pareja… también es tuya. Quiero que sea nuestro hogar. Podemos hacerle los cambios necesarios… lo que gustes…"

"Vlad…" le calló poniendo una mano en su boca, sus ojos fijos en los rojos. Tuvo que flotar un poco para poder unir sus labios en un beso fugaz. "Es perfecto. Eres el mejor."

"Por eso quiero que aprendas el camino." Vlad dijo, un toque de resignación en su voz. "Tengo que llevarte a Amity Park como fue el trato que hice con tu madre, pero yo estaré aquí cuando quieras…"

"¿Qué?" Danny se separó de él, su mirada poniéndose seria. "¿Me vas a abandonar otra vez? Creí que estaríamos juntos."

"Danny escúchame," Vlad interrumpió. "Por mucho que quiera estar junto a ti, eso es prácticamente imposible en el mundo humano. Tus padres no me están cazando, sólo eso ya es bueno. Pero tu padre nos vio y no está de acuerdo… no quiero tener más problemas con ellos. No te abandonaré, eres mi pareja. Estaré aquí, en nuestro hogar."

"Pero, Vlad, yo…" Danny entendía a lo que Vlad se refería, insistir en tener una relación con el otro halfa bajo el techo de sus padres sólo le causaría graves dificultades y el que tenía las de perder era Vlad. Entenderlo no había que la situación sea menos dolorosa o más fácil de aceptar. Sintiendo sus ojos escocer se lanzó al cuello del mayor aferrándose a él. "Quiero quedarme aquí contigo."

"Mi amado Danny," Vlad le abrazó con fuerza. "No sabes lo mucho que quisiera que fuera así… pero no es posible. Aún no. Danny Fenton tiene mucho qué hacer en la tierra, ya has perdido suficientes clases, te queda un año de preparatoria. Tienes a tus amigos y a tu familia. Tienes una vida en el mundo humano, en cambio Vlad Masters ha muerto. Yo no tengo nada en la tierra, este es mi lugar ahora."

"No, no es así." Danny insistió separándose para mirarle. "Me tienes a mí en la tierra. Somos pareja, se supone debemos estar juntos…"

"Si, pero todavía no." Vlad acarició sus cabellos blancos. Danny sabía que no había muchas opciones, los brazos fuertes le rodearon, llenándole de seguridad y amor. Unos pequeños toques de electricidad llegaron a él acariciándole en consuelo, Danny no dejaba de preguntarse cómo iba a soportar vivir lejos de esto tanto tiempo "Iré de visita los fines de semana y cuando tu padre le baje a su histeria tu podrías venir aquí. Nos la arreglaremos."

"Entiendo." Trató de sonreír pero no lo consiguió. Vlad besó su frente.

"Debemos descansar," recordó el mayor. "Traeré unas cosas de la cocina para comer antes de dormir."

Sin esperar más Vlad se alejó de él y salió de la habitación. Con la mirada perdida en el hermoso paisaje, Danny tomó su decisión. Esto era lo que quería por el resto de su vida, esto era lo que le hacía feliz. Vlad era su Pareja. Estar separados iba en contra de la naturaleza. Se alejó de la ventana sentándose en la cama, dejó su mochila a un lado cerca de él para el momento que sería necesaria. Sus mejillas se calentaron mientras se acomodaba debajo las cómodas sabanas, llenándose de anticipación ante lo que vendría. Aun no sabía cómo convencería al otro halfa pero Danny estaba completamente seguro de lo que necesitaban. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Vlad cuando apareció trayendo consigo comida que contenía un poco de ambos mundos. Comieron y después dejaron los utensilios en el suelo. Vlad se acomodando bajo las sabanas junto al menor.

Estaba frente a frente con su pareja, Danny no dudó en buscar un beso que Vlad concedió sin más. Era una sensación tan maravillosa que Danny sentía se convertiría en gelatina. Esa forma que tenía de acariciar su boca y los puntiagudos colmillos amenazando con cortar sus labios, le gustaba mucho. Las manos de Vlad no estuvieron quietas mucho tiempo y rápido buscaron acariciarle, la electricidad siempre presente en cualquier lado que le tocara así que él le imitó, moviendo sus heladas manos sobre la espalda del mayor.

"Te amo, Danny." Murmuró Vlad contra sus labios al cortar el beso.

"Yo también te amo." Respondió sin importarle lo meloso que sonaba.

Su pareja le besó de nuevo, esta vez no se quedó en sus labios mucho rato sino que buscó su cuello, besándole, mordiendo sin romper piel. Danny atrajo a su pareja para que sus cuerpos se juntaran mucho más. La mano llena de estática se movió por su costado izquierdo, paseando por sus costillas tan cerca de su núcleo que Danny sintió tensarse, se regañó a sí mismo por tener temor ahora. Sabía que si Vlad continuaba sentiría la marca de otro fantasma en él, temía cuál sería su reacción.

"¿Estás bien?" Vlad preguntó alejándose para mirarle con preocupación. "¿Quieres que me detenga?"

"No, sigue…" su voz salió casi como un sollozo. "Por favor, sigue…"

"¿Estás seguro?" la voz de Vlad era mucho más ronca y repartió besos rápidos en su cuello.

"Más que nada." Aseguró. El mayor no necesitó más, su palma se posó justo donde estaba su palpitar y después los pensamientos de Danny se cortaron; sólo podía sentir la electricidad hasta lo más profundo de su ser, acariciándole por todos lados, borrando el recuerdo de esas garras venenosas. Enviando deliciosas corrientes por su columna, su cuerpo reaccionando como si reconociera a Vlad como el único que debía tocarle así.

"Eres mío, Danny." Vlad murmuró. "Sólo mío. Nadie más va posar sus manos en ti…"

"Sólo tuyo…" respondió y casi gritó cuando de pronto los colmillos se enterraron en su cuello, su núcleo brincando de placer con una onda helada. La mano libre de Vlad busco desabrochar su ropa, mientras él hacía lo mismo con las de Plasmius. El mayor hizo a sus cuerpos moverse para quedar sobre él. Danny instintivamente separó las piernas para que el otro quedara en medio de ellas. Danny quería más así que su mano bajó hasta toparse con los botones del pantalón.

"Danny, detente…" Vlad capturó su mano antes que pueda lograr su cometido y rápido se quitó de encima de él evitando que tuvieran contacto tanto físico como de energía. "¡Podrías embarazarte! Tenemos que…"

Su objeción fue cortada cuando Danny colocó un pequeño objeto sobre sus labios, los ojos verdes brillaban con travesura y sus mejillas con un sonrojo. Vlad estaba impactado, su mente dejó de enviarle pensamientos lógicos salvo la idea de usar la oportunidad. Tomó el envoltorio cuadrado mirándolo con impresión.

"No me embarazaré si lo usamos," el menor dijo en un susurro.

Aunque estaba sorprendido por la forma en que Danny previó esto, Vlad ya no puso más resistencia. Un condón fue la respuesta a sus problemas. El joven halfa no dudó en entregarse y dejándose amar por su pareja. Quitando toda duda de a quien pertenecía, haciendo a Danny perderse en las placenteras sensaciones, sintiéndose tan completo, tan vivo y tan feliz… reconoció que aquí es donde él pertenecía, junto a Vlad, siendo amado como nadie más debía hacerlo. Más tarde permanecieron así, disfrutando de la compañía y el amor mutuo, envueltos en una burbuja donde solo importaban ellos. El sueño le vino estando en brazos de su pareja, llenándole de ese calor propio de los fantasmas con núcleo de fuego, cuya variante era la electricidad. Danny cerró los ojos aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

.-.-.

* * *

Nota: Ejem… *tose* ¿Sospecharon que esto pasaría tan pronto? Jazz dándole a Danny condones fue una pista XD.

Por el Rated T trate de censurar la última escena sin borrar los diálogos, para que no se pierda nada importante. Ahora bien si quieren leer el original y mi intento por hacer una escena sexual búsquenla en la sección de Rated M, se llamará "Fragmentos Eróticos" por falta de mejores ideas de título.

Alguien dijo que deberían tener un nido. Bueno, allí esta. La isla es la misma donde Danny visita a Vlad durante Navidad en el Cap7.

Me alegra que hayan disfrutado de la dosis de romance del anterior capítulo, ese fue el final del arco del Ascenso. Este es la transición al nuevo Fragmento en la vida de los halfas.

¡Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima!

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 02-12-15: Ajusté unas cosillas, porque había unas cosas que tenía planificado que lamentablemente nunca hice.


	16. Plan B para emergencia

Notas: ¡Hola! Es fácil adivinar de qué tratará el capítulo gracias el título y supongo muchos ya se harán una idea de lo que vendrá en el futuro.

Les agradezco por leer y por comentar. Espero que disfruten este nuevo.

* * *

 **SEGUNDO FRAGMENTO: SECRETOS.**

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 16: Plan B para emergencia.**

.-.-.

Estaba como entre las nubes, Danny sentía todo su cuerpo flotar pese a estar sumergido en una tina con agua cálida que hacía a sus músculos relajarse. El aroma del jabón era tan relajante que podría quedarse dormido, además estaban las manos de su pareja quien acariciaba amorosamente su espalda con esa electrizante energía. Vlad tarareaba en su oído una suave melodía que él no conocía. Cerró los ojos para hundirse más en esa placida sensación de ser consentido por la persona que ama.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Vlad preguntó. "¿Más tranquilo?"

"Si," respondió recargándose más en el abrazo del mayor. "¿Cómo pudo pasar?"

"Ninguno de los dos prestó suficiente atención." Su pareja dijo, con voz demasiado tranquila en comparación con el problema que enfrentaban. Vlad paso sus manos por su torso, Danny suspiró cuando sintió la electricidad acariciar su núcleo, el fugaz toque suave y delicado no buscaba excitar sino reconfortar. Él no dudo en corresponder conectando sus energías.

La noche anterior la pasaron de maravilla, para Danny fue como se creía la noche de bodas debe ser y al amanecer Vlad le hizo el amor una vez más, el menor realmente lamentó que sólo tenía una cajita con tres condones. Su pareja dijo que prepararía algo para el desayuno, mientras él sentía que necesitaba una ducha urgente así que saliendo de la cama, caminó al baño. Allí fue cuando con una rápida revisión vio que una sustancia familiar salía de su cuerpo, una que en teoría el condón debía evitar que llegara a él. Su reacción fue aterrarse cuando miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente: qué pasaría si queda embarazado, qué diría a sus padres, qué pasaría con la escuela, qué pasaría si Vlad no quisiera al bebé… comenzó a hiperventilar, su mente se nubló y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en la tina con su pareja ayudándole a tranquilizarse.

"¿Y si me embarazo?" preguntó girándose para mirar a Vlad a los ojos. "¿Qué haremos? ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que se rompió? ¿Lo usamos en primer lugar?"

"Calma," Vlad susurró, una de sus manos se movió a sus cabellos blancos acariciándole, relajando de inmediato al menor. "Claro que lo usamos las veces que terminé en ti y te aseguro que no se rompió, me hubiera dado cuenta."

"Entonces cómo explicas que haya llegado allí. No pudo simplemente haber atrave… sado." Las últimas dos silabas casi no se escucharon, Danny tenía la boca abierta y Vlad tenía cara de haber escuchado un mal chiste. "¡No!" Danny gimoteó extendiendo la O. "¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo pudo atravesarlo?"

"¿Por qué te extraña?" Vlad seguía creyendo que era una broma. "Atravesamos paredes, Tejón."

"Nosotros sí, no creía que tus soldaditos también." Danny miró fugazmente a la entrepierna de Vlad, quien comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

El otro halfa frunció el ceño con irritación mirándole sin entender cómo Vlad podía encontrar la situación divertida. Pacientemente esperó a que su pareja dejara de reír y hubo un momento de tensión entre ellos, Danny pudo ver el instante en que el mayor se dio cuenta que la idea no era tan descabellada y que de hecho sería la única explicación. Vlad suspiró con resignación y besó su frente.

"No te preocupes, estaré contigo sin importar que pase." Aseguró Vlad, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "De hecho… aunque sé que es muy pronto para ti. Me haría feliz."

"Tienes razón es muy pronto," Danny no resistió reír, recordando que tener un hijo halfa era uno de los más grandes deseos de Vlad. "En unos años, ¿por qué no?"

El halfa menor se movió en el espacio de la bañera abrazando a su pareja por el cuello, besándole con amor. Danny tenía que admitir que aunque justo ahora le aterraba la posibilidad de un embarazo, la idea de tener un pequeño halfa que sea parte suya y parte de Vlad sonaba bien para su futuro. El cambio en el estado de ánimo del otro fue tan sutil que de no haber tenido sus energías conectadas, Danny no se hubiera dado cuenta. Vlad trató de desviar la conversación al decir que debían salir del baño, comer y luego continuar su viaje. Y por el momento, Danny lo dejó ir.

.-.-.

Normalmente, Vlad era muy bueno para ocultar sus emociones, era una capacidad importante cuando uno está en el mundo de los negocios y en la política, pero en lo que a Danny se refería últimamente no podía controlarse así que realmente esperaba que su pareja no haya captado lo mucho que le afectó escuchar que sí consideraba la idea de tener un hijo en el futuro. Huyó a la cocina mientras Danny alistaba sus cosas para partir, tratando de centrarse en preparar algo para que comieran. Estaba dando los últimos toques a la mesa cuando el menor apareció por las escaleras, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando de alegría al ver comida.

"Que maravilloso se ve." Danny comentó. "No sabía que podías cocinar."

"Hay muchos de mis talentos que aún no sabes," comentó sintiendo felicidad de que su labor haya complacido a su pareja. El menor tomó asiento y durante la comida Vlad le contó sobre su gusto por cocinar. Estaba feliz de que el otro pareciera ajeno al conflicto interno que sentía.

Después de la comida el muchacho fue por su mochila al dormitorio mientras él esperaba en la sala, listo para partir. Su mente no dejaba de girar en cómo le diría a Danny que no sólo no podría ser él quien gestante sino que la posibilidad de ser estéril estaba allí. No había forma que hablaran de eso sin que toquen un secreto que trataba de ocultar del menor. El consejo de Clockwork vino a su mente, eso de que Danny entendería… pero Vlad sabía que algunas cosas debían mantenerse bien enterradas. Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Danny ya estaba frente a él, sino hasta que le tomaron por la barbilla.

"Lo que sea que te esté molestando, puedes decirme." Danny dijo mirándole a los ojos. "No tiene que ser ahora… pero quiero que sepas que puedes decirme."

"Lo sé," sonrió, tomando la mano de su pareja y besándola con adoración. Después tiró de ella para que Danny tomara asiento en sus piernas, se acercó a su rostro como si le fuera a besar pero se detuvo antes para hablar. "Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, no te merezco."

Sin darle tiempo al otro para responder inició un beso apasionado, de esos que lograban sacarle hermosos gemidos a su pareja, sus manos moviéndose una por la espalda y otra por el muslo del muchacho usando incluso su intangibilidad para tocar la piel debajo del traje negro. Dejó su energía fluir y fue cuando Danny tiró de sus cabellos rompiendo el beso, Vlad le miró un poco aturdido.

"No te pongas meloso ahora," el menor dijo con pesar. "Tenemos que irnos. Es una suerte que ninguna de tus mordidas se ve… o mi padre va matarte."

"Jack me tiene sin cuidado. Es tu otro padre quien me da escalofríos."

"¿Otro padre?" Danny frunció el ceño y cuando entendió se rió a carcajadas casi por un minuto. Vlad le dejó sólo porque era maravilloso mirar al muchacho reír.

Se pusieron de pie y salieron con intenciones de continuar su viaje hacia Amity Park, aunque Danny logró convencerle de caminar por la isla. De momento se sintió como una adolescente enamorada al caminar de la mano de Danny por la orilla del lago, el otro halfa le miraba con tanto amor que sentía sólo estaban ellos dos en el mundo. El menor hizo unas cuantas observaciones sobre lo que le gustaría agregar, Vlad explicó un poco respecto a cómo se realizan las modificaciones en las guaridas. Era cuestión de estar en sincronía con el lugar para así usar su poder para controlar y moldear el ectoplasma del lugar.

"Hasta cierto punto, me recuerda el lago Eerie." Danny comentó, de pronto sonrió ampliamente. "¡Esa es la solución!"

"¿Solución?" Vlad le miró sin comprender.

"Sí, quiero que continúes entrenándome." El menor se colgó de su cuello mirándole con esos ojos verdes a los que no podía negarle nada. "Necesito aprender, mi poder puede ser mucho pero no sé cómo usarlo. Seré un mejor cazador, mis padres no pueden decir que es una mala idea… y pasaremos tiempo juntos."

"¿Quieres continuar entrenando?" preguntó, teniendo al menor así colgado de él fue fácil caer en la tentación de tocarle y Danny no se quejó cuando sus manos se posaron en su trasero. "De acuerdo pero no creas que porque soy tu pareja seré suave contigo… si voy a entrenarte lo haré en serio."

"Sabes que me gusta que seas rudo." La picardía en la voz de Danny le hizo reír. Le dio una juguetona nalgada al menor quien le miró con sorpresa.

"Espero no te retractes después, Tejón." Trató mucho que su voz fuera seria pero era difícil lograrlo con lo feliz que estaba. Danny fue el que inició el beso esta vez, flotando un poco para lograr enganchar sus piernas a su cadera. Abrió la boca en invitación y Vlad no dudó en aceptar, sintió las manos de Danny moverse de su cuello a sus hombros y luego su pecho. Sus dedos helados tocaron ligeramente delineando los bordes de su núcleo, logrando que Vlad gimiera de frustración. Danny se separó y voló zafándose de su abrazo.

"No, entrenador." Dijo mirándole con malicia. "No, hasta que encontremos la forma de que no acabe preñado, ya que los condones no funcionaron."

"Hablaré con Kryogen." Prometió Vlad al recordar que los preservativos eran inservibles para criaturas que podían atravesar paredes, buscaría la manera pues no podría vivir sin hacerle el amor a su pareja y a pesar de tener pocas posibilidades de concebir no quería arriesgarse. Caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron al final de la isla y comenzaron su vuelo de regreso a Amity Park. Vlad no podía creer que ya comenzaba a extrañar a su pareja. Realmente sería muy difícil estar separados tanto tiempo, aunque sabía que por el bienestar de Danny lo mejor era no buscar enemistad con los Fenton.

.-.-.

Jack Fenton daba vueltas al asunto de la relación entre su hijo y su viejo amigo de la universidad tratando de hacer conjeturas en cómo eso pudo haber ocurrido. Al pensar en cómo se comportaban uno con el otro antes del asteroide, lo primero que vino a la mente fue que Danny solía ser muy irrespetuoso e incluso agresivo cuando estaba en presencia del millonario alcalde Masters, Jack creía que era pura rebeldía adolescente, la explicación llegó cuando las identidades de ambos fue revelada pues Phantom y Plasmius –el fantasma de Wisconsin– eran enemigos. Eso hacía mucho más difícil para él aceptar que ahora tuvieran una relación romántica.

Entre los dos, Maddie y él discutieron qué harían respecto a su ex amigo, no le odiaba pero todavía no le consideraba un amigo. Menos con el asunto de Danny. Con cada día que pasaba sentía desesperación crecer en él y estaba dispuesto a recorrer la Zona Fantasma en busca de su hijo si pasaba un solo día más. Afortunadamente no ocurrió pues la mañana del jueves el Fenton Finder indicó la presencia de los dos halfas en la casa en cuanto atravesaron el portal. Maddie bajó las escaleras corriendo para abrazar a su hijo y Jack no pudo resistir hacer lo mismo pues estaba feliz de verle en una pieza.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" La madre preguntó con preocupación. "¿Cómo están tus heridas?

"Estoy bien, mamá." Danny sonrió. Jack lo escaneó con la mirada pero no encontró rastro de las graves heridas que tuvo durante su batalla, "Ya curaron todas las heridas."

"¿Qué dijo el médico?" Jack inquirió mirando ahora a Vlad Plasmius quien había quedado flotando cerca del portal y manteniendo su distancia de la familia, como si estuviera asegurando su ruta de escape. Los dos halfas intercambiaron una mirada, Jack tuvo que resistir la risa al ver que la _parejita_ no preparó la mentira que dirían. Así que él insistió. "¿Y bien? ¿Por qué Danny tenía dolor abdominal?"

"¿Pudieron solucionarlo?" Maddie intervino.

"Sí," Danny respondió y comenzó su explicación. "Una herida muy profunda dañó… algo. El médico hizo un tratamiento. Quedé en observación, luego él dijo que estaba bien y podía irme. Fue todo."

"Me alegra que estés bien," Maddie volvió a abrazar al muchacho, quien hizo un comentario sobre _No avergonzarle_ pero a la madre no le importó y pidió al halfa mayor que explicara lo que ocurrió con el médico pues Danny no había dado tanta información. Vlad confirmó que el problema del dolor abdominal era por una lesión en un órgano interno por lo tanto había hemorragia interna, el muchacho requirió una pequeña cirugía. El médico cortó en una de las heridas externas para acceder a la interna. Danny debía permanecer en su forma fantasma al menos una semana para que su cuerpo pueda curar por completo y evitar usar grandes cantidades de energía.

"Entonces no puede cazar fantasmas." Maddie concluyó. Danny estaba por replicar pero ella no le dejó. "Quiero que descanses, jovencito. Nosotros podremos con los fantasmas."

"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Vlad?" Jack tuvo que preguntar. El halfa desvió la mirada hacia Danny por menos de un segundo antes de responder.

"Volveré a la Zona Fantasma." Declaró.

"Puedes quedarte aquí," Maddie ofreció y Jack quiso ignorar cómo los ojos de su hijo se llenaron de esperanza. "Sé que hemos tenido problemas, pero salvaste la vida de Danny. Es suficiente para que volvamos a empezar."

"Así es, Vladdie." Jack secundó las palabras de su esposa, luego sin importarle que le pudiera lanzarle un rayo y vaporizarle miró directo a los ojos rojos su voz completamente seria cuando agregó. "Pero NO podrás entrar a la habitación de Danny."*

"Lo que digas." Vlad rodó los ojos un gesto que Jack estaba seguro que su ex amigo no hacía antes, mientras Danny luchaba con su risa. Maddie les miraba a todos como si estuvieran locos. El halfa mayor agregó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Agradezco su oferta, pero supongo que mi participación en esta pelea dejó a los cazadores mucho más deseosos de capturarme. Lo mejor será que evite el mundo humano un tiempo. Además no quiero traerles problemas."

Ninguno se atrevió a contradecir al halfa mayor porque tenía razón. Mientras Danny no estuvo, ellos tuvieron que lidiar con el escándalo de la rápida aparición de Plasmius. Además estaba el hecho de que Danny Phantom había estado casi ausente por cerca de un mes y ahora de nuevo desapareció… las sospechas de que el héroe estaba encubriendo al otro fantasma comenzaban a crecer; pues los Fenton tuvieron mayor facilidad aceptando que no todos los fantasmas eran malos gracias a su hijo pero esto no era así para los otros cazadores quienes solo toleraban a Phantom, no le aceptaban.

"Pero vendrás de visita, ¿no?" Danny al fin rompió el largo silencio. "Prometiste que me ayudarías con mis poderes."

"¿Cómo?" Jack y Maddie dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Daniel me pidió si podía enseñarle algunas técnicas." Explicó el halfa mayor. "Si ustedes lo autorizan, lo haría con gusto."

"Es una fantástica idea." Maddie se adelantó. "Podrías venir a nuestro entrenamiento familiar los sábados por la mañana."

No estaba muy feliz con el giro que las cosas llevaban pero Jack debía aceptar que era una buena idea. Nadie más aparte de Vlad podía entender cómo funcionan los poderes fantasmas en el cuerpo humano, él le llevaba veinte años de experiencia a Danny y varias unidades en la escala de energía. No había duda que el muchacho se beneficiaría de estas lecciones. Además Maddie y Jack tendrían oportunidad de sacarle ese tan valioso conocimiento.

"Llevarás el Neutralizador mientras estés aquí." Maddie dijo y antes que cualquiera de los halfas pueda replicar se explicó. "Eso hará que tu firma ectoplásmica no sea detectada. Es por seguridad."

"Tienes razón, sería una buena medida." Vlad aceptó la propuesta aunque claramente no estaba feliz con la idea y Danny también se veía irritado con la idea. "Aunque sin mis poderes será un poco más complicado entrenar."

"No podemos arriesgarnos a que los cazadores que rondan Amity te localicen." Jack dijo, "De hecho no me extrañaría que en un rato estén en la puerta."

Con ello terminaron la discusión, antes que el halfa se fuera Maddie dijo que le daría un poco de comida y la mujer corrió a la cocina mientras Jack permaneció en el laboratorio negándose a dejar a Danny a solas con Vlad. Su presencia no pareció molestar a los híbridos pues comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que Danny necesitaba aprender primero, el menor parecía muy interesado en lograr acceder a sus poderes en forma humana. Jack estaba sorprendido de escuchar que Vlad podía usar casi toda su energía aun como humano mientras que Danny apenas podía con lo básico.

"Tienes razón, Daniel." Vlad sonrió casi burlesco. "No puedes ni flotar. Iniciaremos con ello, pero ya que no podrás cambiar sino hasta la próxima semana… repasaremos primero tus lecciones sobre control de energía."

"¿Bromeas? Eso es aburrido. A menos que…" Danny hizo una pausa, miró de reojo a Jack, como para recordarse que no estaban solos. Una sonrisa extraña se pintó en sus labios. "Encuentres una forma _divertida_ de usar energía."

"Te das cuenta que tendré ese horrible Neutralizador," Vlad dijo con pesar. "No podré usar energía."

"¿Qué?" el menor chilló y luego miró a su padre. "¿No puedes hacer que no le quite por completo sus poderes?"

"Tal vez…" Jack sentía que algo no estaba captando de la conversación. Maddie volvió con un contenedor de comida que le entregó al halfa. Vlad se despidió de la cada uno de ellos diciendo que volvería el sábado.

.-.-.

A pesar de que justo antes de atravesar el portal Danny besó a su pareja, ahora que le veía marchar con sólo un "hasta luego" sentía una gran tristeza. Era ganancia que sus padres estuvieran de acuerdo con el entrenamiento pero no le gustaba que Vlad tenga que usar el Neutralizador. Tenía malos recuerdos de ese dispositivo pues Vlad lo llevaba la noche que Drakheit atacó. Sin mencionar que al no tener acceso a su energía no podrían conectarse ni divertirse con energía. Esa cosa sería como un cinturón de castidad para fantasmas. Una vez que Plasmius atravesó el portal, su madre lo cerró y antes que ellos puedan hablar usó la excusa que estaba cansando por el viaje, subió a su habitación mientras sus padres trabajarían en el laboratorio.

Una vez a solas en el joven halfa se dejó caer en la cama, no era del todo mentira que estaba cansado. Era todavía de tarde cuando abandonaron la isla y no llegaron al portal sino hasta el amanecer, claro que iban lento pues ninguno de los dos quería llegar. Sonrió casi de forma estúpida al tocar el centro de su pecho, allí donde Vlad había mordido en medio de la pasión mientras hacían el amor. Entonces recordó que los condones fallaron, miró el reloj tratando de recordar si su hermana tenía clases a esa hora. Luego de unos dos repiques la voz de Jazz sonó en su oído.

"¿Danny? ¿Cuándo volviste?" ella sonaba preocupada. "¿Qué dijo Kryogen?"

"Apenas hace un rato." Respondió el halfa. "¿Tienes tiempo ahora?"

"Sí, mi próxima clase es hasta la tarde." Comentó la pelirroja desde el otro lado de la línea.

El muchacho primero corroboró que nadie estuviera cerca y contó a su hermana lo que ocurrió en el viaje, usó la misma versión que dieron a sus padres para explicar el dolor abdominal y la perdida de ectoplasma pues no quería mencionar que lo que Drakheit hizo fue algo similar a la violación en términos fantasmas. Jazz estuvo emocionada cuando escuchó que los halfas eran pareja, aunque Danny estaba seguro que no comprendió la magnitud del término. Decidió no decirle que compartirían guarida, por ahora quería que fuera un secreto entre Vlad y él.

"¿Y bien…?" Jazz preguntó con voz pícara. "¿Lo hicieron?"

"¡Jazz!" El adolescente sintió que moriría. "Eso no es algo que debas saber…"

"¡Oh por todos los cielos!" ella gritó tanto que Danny tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído. "¡Yo bromeaba cuando te di los condones! ¿Al menos lo usaron? Quiero ser tía pero no tan pronto."

El halfa comenzaba a considerar colgarle, pero algo se le ocurrió. La pelirroja era una sabelotodo, quizá pueda darle algún consejo así que tratando de no morir de vergüenza respondió: "A propósito, tuvimos un problema."

"¿Problema?"

"Si," Danny tuvo que tomar aire en grandes bocanadas antes de pensar en alguna forma de explicarse, antes de darse cuenta una mentira blanca salió de sus labios, "… se nos rompió."

"Ah, ahora entiendo el problema." Se sorprendió de escuchar la genuina seriedad en la voz de su hermana asumiendo su rol de consejera, el tono que usó le recordó a Kryogen y su poder de inspirar confianza con una mirada o con una frase. Danny sintió la timidez esfumarse.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" preguntó el halfa. "Estoy asustado, Jazz."

"En primer lugar, tienes que tranquilizarte." La futura psicóloga dijo con voz conciliadora. "No voy a mentirte Danny, pensé que te tomarías las cosas con calma. Ahora pensemos, normalmente cuando a una mujer le pasa lo que a ti usaría el Plan B, claro que no sé si en tu caso eso funcionaría."

"¿Plan B? ¿Se supone debo saber de qué me estás hablando?"

"La píldora del día siguiente." Jazz dijo y Danny casi podía escuchar que rodaba lo ojos. "¿Qué no estuviese en clases de educación sexual?"

"Tal vez no, creo que me dormí." Danny bufó. "He escuchado de ello pero ¿funcionaría conmigo?"

"No pierdes nada intentándolo."

La idea de Jazz sonaba bien, ella le dio la información que tenía al respecto y buscaron en internet otros datos. Lástima que en ningún lado decía si funcionaría con fantasmas o con un híbrido mitad fantasma. Cuando colgó el teléfono había tomado la decidió de usar el método anticonceptivo de emergencia, pensó en llamar a Sam pero no quería molestar a la gótica con esto. Quizá porque sabía que su amiga tuvo sentimientos románticos por él pero prefería tratar el problema con su hermana. No estaba seguro de cómo conseguiría las pastillas, pero tenía que hacerlo lo antes posible.

.-.-.

Lo que sería un viaje de unas quince horas de vuelo, Vlad pudo hacerlo con tele transportación y en un parpadeo estaba en su guarida. Ignoró que ahora la sentía tan vacía en ausencia de su pareja, dejó las provisiones que Maddie le dio en el refrigerador. Tenía cosas más importantes que atender, su energía estaba totalmente recuperada así que pudo realizar otro salto en el espacio para aparecer en el oasis de Kryogen. Estuvo feliz de encontrar al médico solo y que el maestro del tiempo había vuelto a su torre. Su guardián supo de inmediato que lo que hablarían sería cosas personales y no relacionadas con la salud, así que le invitó a sentarse en la sala trayendo un par de copas con ectoplasma para acompañar. Vlad no dudó en decirle al médico todo lo ocurrido, así como su deseo de encontrar algún método para la anticoncepción.

"Mis pacientes vienen rogando por una forma para forzar la concepción, no para evitarla." Comentó el médico. "Interferir en el delicado equilibrio del Ascenso es arriesgado. Y en el caso de Daniel sería catastrófico. Tu más que nadie debe entender que con esas cosas no se juega."

"Ni siquiera sé si podré concebir con Danny," murmuró mirando la copa en sus manos. "¿Cuál es tu teoría?"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, Vladimir?" el médico suspiró. "Sabes que los fantasmas sólo tienen una oportunidad de procrear. La perdiste. Fin de la historia."

"Pero yo no soy un fantasma, Kryogen" el halfa comenzaba a perder la paciencia, su voz reflejando enfado pero el médico sorbió un poco de ectoplasma, para nada impresionado. "No todas las reglas fantasmas se aplican conmigo. Tal vez como fantasma ya no es posible, pero quizá como humano el ADN todavía podría combinarse. Quiero que examines la posibilidad."

"No me involucraré de nuevo en tus estúpidos proyectos de reproducción artificial," gruñó Kryogen. "Es suficiente la culpa que cargo gracias a esa niña. Sigo sin encontrar la forma de curarla. Lo mejor es centrarse en un problema a la vez. Tu pareja Ascendió, sobrevivió a Drakheit… ahora céntrate en buscar una solución para la niña."

"Tenemos una solución." Vlad dijo.

"¡Una que no implique abrirte y arriesgar tu vida!" El médico gritó, sus ojos brillando de naranja y el lugar se sacudió ante su poder. "Escucha mi consejo, Vladimir, no obligues las cosas. Lo que vaya a pasar, pasará. Ni siquiera le has dicho a tu pareja sobre tus experimentos del pasado y quieres iniciar otros. Es una necedad."

"No haré más experimentos." Vlad bajó la mirada sintiendo la culpa aplastarle. "Sólo quiero que me digas si soy estéril también como humano."

"No hay dos naturalezas, Vladimir." Kryogen se sonó las sienes. "Humano y fantasma son uno. El término Halfa se creó por algo, no tienes dos cuerpos… sino uno con propiedades de ambos lados. Cualquier daño aparece en ambas formas, lo sabes bien y no sé por qué tengo que decírtelo de nuevo."

"Por favor," Vlad dijo con tono suplicante, a pensar que sabía que estaba siendo inmaduro al insistir tanto. "Sólo quiero estar seguro. Quiero un sí o no."

"No puedo creer lo que hago por ti." Kryogen le miró intensamente. "Investigaré pero necesito hacer pruebas, tomará su tiempo. Mientras tanto, no podré trabajar en la cura para la niña."

"No hay problema." Respondió Vlad sin dudarlo. El médico frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza en desaprobación. El halfa siguió a Kryogen por la casa hasta el laboratorio, sentía nervios carcomerle pero no podía quedarse con la duda más tiempo.

.-.-.

Esa misma tarde Danny llamó a sus amigos para que se encontraran en la parte de atrás de Nasty Burger, un lugar apartado donde podía hablar con ellos sin que nadie les molestara. Ellos estuvieron felices de verle de regreso aunque no podrían tardar mucho pues Danny no podía ser Fenton y no sería conveniente que vean a Phantom paseándose con los humanos. Ellos escucharon con atención sobre el asunto de sus heridas, pero Valerie no estaba nada convencida de que Vlad fuera de confianza

"No te dejes engañar tan fácil, Phantom." Valerie dijo. "Ese hombre es un experto en mentiras. A tus padres cualquiera les engaña. Yo caí una vez y no caeré de nuevo. Debe estar esperando el momento ideal para su contraataque."

No le extrañó eso de Valerie, ella era muy rencorosa y Vlad la usó como peón por mucho tiempo. Se sorprendió al ver que sus otros dos amigos apoyaban a la morena. Lo esperaba de Tucker pero no de Sam, pues ella era la única que sabía sobre su relación con el halfa mayor. Se sintió traicionado ante la falta de apoyo de su amiga, no esperó más y salió volando de allí. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que quedarse a escuchar las teorías de sus amigos sobre los supuestos planes del otro halfa para apoderarse del mundo. Danny sabía que Vlad estaba siendo sincero con su amor y es todo lo que importaba para él.

Terminó estando invisible e intangible, en una farmacia del centro comercial mirando indeciso las cosas que se exhibían, leía las múltiples marcas de la Píldora del día siguiente y que estén junto a las pruebas de embarazo le daba escalofríos. ¿Qué se supone debía hacer? Y si las tomaba y le provocaban algún problema. Y si dañaba su posible hijo. Mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estaba cerca tomó una de las cajitas, regresando al plano visible. Pero la mala suerte estaba de su lado, pues al girar para ir a dejar el pago en secreto se estrelló contra alguien. Ojos azules le miraron con sorpresa, Danny rápidamente colocó una enguantada mano sobre la boca de la muchacha. Corroboró que no hayan llamado la atención y se agachó junto con ella para que los anaqueles les ocultaran.

"Si prometes no gritar, quitaré mi mano" dijo Danny en un susurro, ella asintió con entusiasmo, sus ojos aun abiertos en sorpresa. Así que el halfa retiró su mano.

"¡Danny Phantom!" la muchacha usó voz baja pero el entusiasmo en su voz podía casi tocarse. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Soy tu fan número uno!"

"Eso he escuchado," el fantasma comenzó a preguntarse por qué no simplemente salía volando de allí antes que esta chica hiciera algo que le delatara. "¿Paulina, no?"

"Así es," la popular porrista chilló con emoción. "¡No puedo creer que recuerdes mi nombre!"

"Por favor, guarda silencio." La calló con un dedo. "No quiero que nadie me vea aquí…"

"¿Qué estás comprando?" los ojos de Paulina se fijaron en lo que Phantom sostenía, procesando la información al tiempo que Danny sentía el pánico crecer en él "¿La de día siguiente? ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Tienes novia? ¡No había escuchado eso! ¿Es humana? ¿Fantasma? ¿Al menos es bonita?"

"¡Basta!" gruñó Danny logrando que ella hiciera silencio. "No es para mí, obviamente… es decir… no es lo que parece…"

"Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie que tienes novia." Paulina increíblemente ya estaba clamada. "¿No sabía que esto funcionara con fantasmas?"

"Créeme, espero que lo haga." Danny comentó más para sí mismo que para la chica. "Sinceramente no tengo idea de qué hago."

"Te ayudaré," Paulina sonrió ampliamente. "Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, no quiero que _esa_ te enganche con un bebé. Haz que se haga una prueba de embarazo primero, si ya está embarazada no tendría caso. Si sale negativa puede tomarla. Lo mejor es que sea las primeras 72 horas, ésa que tienes en tu mano son de dos tomas. Así que asegúrate que se tome la segunda a las 12 horas."

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" Danny le miró impactado.

"Una chica debe saber estas cosas." Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas. "Si su periodo no llega en diez días que se haga otra prueba. Y la próxima vez… usen condón."

Antes que Danny pueda procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir ella se lanzó a sus brazos con tanta confianza que el halfa tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera. Paulina le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios y se alejó mirándole con complicidad. La muchacha tomó del estante un par de pruebas y una caja de pastillas entregándoselas. Danny no pudo evitar sonreír en agradecimiento pues nunca creyó que recibiría un consejo de su fan número uno.

Mucho más tarde, casi ya a la media noche, Danny no podía dejar de dar vueltas en el baño. Siguiendo el consejo de Paulina había orinado en la prueba de embarazo antes de tomarse las píldoras. Su problema era que no quería mirar. Las 72 horas se cumplirían la noche del viernes, si quería que las dos píldoras estuvieran dentro del rango de efecto del anticonceptivo tenía que ver el resultado y tomarse la primera. No quería molestar a su hermana tan tarde y después de lo que pasó en la tarde tampoco quería hablar con Sam respecto a esto.

"Bien, Phantom, puedes hacerlo…" se animó a sí mismo. "Lo peor que puede pasar es que sea positivo."

Tomó la pequeña tira de plástico y sus ojos se posaron en la línea única que se vía en la ventana. Luego miró la hoja de instrucciones para confirmar sus sospechas, por alguna razón sintió lágrimas mojar sus mejillas. No sabía si eran de felicidad o simplemente porque al fin un peso se le quitaba de encima. Una línea única significaba negativo. No estaba embarazado. Así que sin darle más vueltas, tomó la primera píldora colocando un recordatorio en su celular para la segunda. Entró en su cama sintiéndose de pronto agotado, como si sus fuerzas hayan sido drenadas. Cerró los ojos para dormir, aun sintiendo lágrimas mojar sus mejillas.

El resultado era negativo. ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Sólo diré que aquí por donde vivo se puede comprar anticoncepción de emergencia sin prescripción médica en cualquier farmacia y hasta donde sé igual en EUA pero no estoy segura XD.

*En Reing Storm, Jack le dice a Vlad que puede quedarse en el cuarto de Danny. No resistí el poder un dialogo similar.

Poco a poco se irá revelando cuál es el secreto que Vlad sigue guardando de Danny.

Es curioso, pensé que nadie recordaría el detalle de la isla, me da gusto que alguien lo hizo.

Por cierto, casi muero con la imagen mental de Danny al teléfono, no lo había pensado pero es demasiado bueno. Si no es molestia, quisiera incluirlo.

En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 02-12-15.


	17. Efectos colaterales

Notas: ¡Hola! Les agradezco por leer y espero que disfruten este capítulo pese a que es corto en comparación a los demás además que es casi de relleno.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 17: Efectos colaterales.**

.-.-.

Antes de tomar la píldora, Danny leyó el folleto que venía en la caja aprendiéndose cada uno de los efectos secundarios, incluso aquellos no se aplicaban en su persona por no ser una mujer. Después de la primera píldora se quedó dormido sin sentir nada así que creyó que todo estaría bien. Hasta que amaneció, lo primero que apareció fue el intenso dolor de cabeza, similar a una migraña al punto que no quiso salir de la cama, logró hacer creer a sus padres que se era parte de su recuperación. Después de la segunda dosis, su apetito desapareció en parte por estar en forma fantasma y en parte porque su estómago se sentía como lleno de mariposas pero no de esas que sentía cuando miraba a Vlad, sino de las que le advertían que pronto haría viajes al baño para vomitar. El dolor abdominal fue el colmo.

Por la tarde, Sam y Tucker llegaron de visita trayendo consigo sus trabajos de la escuela que debía realizar para salvar el semestre, Valerie no podía acompañarles pues tenía que trabajar. Apenas podía concentrarse en su tarea pues las náuseas eran casi insoportables y se sentía tan casado, como si recién hubiera luchado contra una decena de fantasmas. Esperaba que estas molestias no duraran mucho pues el día siguiente era día de entrenamiento.

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien?" Tucker habló sacándole de sus pensamientos. "Te ves pálido, digo más de lo normal. La última vez que te vi así fue cuando vomitaste ectoplasma."

"¿Cuándo vomitó ectoplasma?" Sam preguntó con preocupación.

"Hace ya mucho tiempo." Danny respondió, quitándole importancia y fingiendo poner atención a su tarea de matemáticas, aunque sólo había estado remarcando el signo de igual durante toda la hora. Era frustrante no comprender del todo cómo se supone debía de resolver la ecuación. "¿Cuántos de estos ejercicios debo entregar?"

La escuela se estaba convirtiendo en un problema serio para Danny. Aunque sus calificaciones mejoraron justo después del asteroide, con todo lo que pasó últimamente, Lancer no podía hacer mucho por ayudarle a justificar sus inasistencias y su incumplimiento de tareas, además se había perdido una ronda de exámenes parciales esta semana. Era un alivio que sus profesores aceptarían sus trabajos pendientes aunque no recibiría todos los puntos por ellos. Sentía las miradas de sus amigos sobre él pero las ignoró hasta que Tucker le arrebató su libreta.

"¿Sam te dijo que guardé la Antología que encontramos en la computadora de Vlad?" dijo el genio tecnológico mirándole serio. Danny estaba tan impactado que sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. "¿La leíste o te contó sobre lo que contenía? ¿Sabes de El Ascenso?"

"¿Tucker, leíste el tomo II?" Sam estaba sorprendida. Danny vio los ojos verdosos de Tucker moverse por su cuerpo y por alguna razón se sintió amenazado. Tenía el casi inaguantable impulso por activar su invisibilidad.

"Lo hice." El moreno confirmó, sin quitar la vista de Danny. "No quise decir nada porque esperaba que tú me dijeras Danny, pero he pensado que ya van varias veces que te veo con… síntomas… ¿Algo más que deba saber?"

El halfa dudó en qué hacer, tenía miedo de contarle a Tucker. Si decía sobre el ascenso eventualmente también tendría que decirle sobre Vlad y no estaba seguro de cómo se lo tomaría su amigo. Era diferente hablar esto con Sam o con Jazz. Los ojos verdosos continuaban mirándole expectantes, Sam le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, haciéndole a tomar tu decisión.

"No pueden decirle esto a nadie," advirtió Danny a ambos. "Ni siquiera a Valerie. Los fantasmas guardan esto en secreto de los cazadores y sé que no soy _del todo_ un fantasma pero siento que debo cuidar el secreto."

"Hemos guardado tus secretos, amigo." Tucker recordó. "Nos lo llevaremos a la tumba de ser necesario."

"Yo ya he pasado por el Ascenso." Reveló siendo directo, Sam ya sabía esto así que no se inmutó pero Tucker le miró impactado. "Es una larga historia pero en resumen fue a principios de enero, Vlad me ayudó llevando con este médico fantasma, Kryogen. El ataque de la semana pasada fue porque los fantasmas no está de acuerdo con la idea."

"Vaya, sospechaba algo pero... eso es, mucho." El genio tecnológico se recargó en su silla. "¿Estás bien? Es decir… te veo mal."

"Esa es otra cosa." Rió un poco, sintiéndose nervioso. No le había dicho ni a Sam respecto a que había formalizado su relación con Vlad ni mucho menos que se había tomado un anticonceptivo, temía hacerlo por la forma en que Sam había reaccionado el día de ayer.

"¿Danny, pasó algo entre tú y Vlad?" Sam intervino, haciendo a Danny sonrojarse ante la insinuación.

"¡Espera un momento… ¿Qué?!" el moreno casi gritó. "Dime que estoy entendiendo mal."

"Gracias, Sam." El halfa fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, quien tuvo la audacia de reír. Tucker continuaba con la boca abierta balbuceando incongruencias. "¿Recuerdan cuando fuimos al FarFrozen y nos quedamos a una fiesta por una Pareja?"

"¿Aquella boda?" Sam preguntó, cuando Danny asintió con la cabeza ella misma hizo su conjetura "No me digas que ustedes…"

"Pues, no hubo una ceremonia ni nada pero… sí, Vlad y yo somos Pareja." Declarar eso en voz alta hizo a Danny sonreír. Sus dos amigos quedaron sin palabras por unos momentos, cada uno procesando la información que acaban de recibir. Ellos tal vez no comprendían bien el asunto de las parejas pero se hacían una idea gracias a que acompañaban a Danny al FarFrozen constantemente.

"¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó Tucker. "Es decir, es Vlad Plasmius… creo que es el peor de tus enemigos, es un criminal y todo eso. Aun si hacemos de cuenta que está arrepentido, recuerda que quería que seas su hijo o aprendiz… ¿Eso no es extraño? ¿Qué hay de tu madre?"

"Tucker tiene razón." La muchacha comentó, Danny frunció el ceño ante sus comentarios comenzando a enfadarse. Sam agregó. "No te lo tomes a mal, cuando me dijiste lo que pasó… creía que era una fase. Algo temporal. ¿Estás seguro que te quiere?"

"Sé que no entienden." El halfa habló con resignación. "Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, yo sé que me ama. Aún hay pendientes entre nosotros, pero me ama y yo le amo. Digan lo que digan ustedes o mi padre o el resto del mundo, estaremos juntos."

"Sólo espero que no salgas lastimado," la gótica dijo un toque de tristeza en su voz. "No es que esté en contra por completo, es solo que costará mucho que acepte su arrepentimiento. Estoy preocupada por ti."

"Me hace feliz, Sam." Danny sintió un poco de culpa al ver dolor en los ojos de su amiga pero él no podía corresponder los sentimientos de ella.

"Que bien que estés feliz." Tucker dio su opinión. "Sigue pareciéndome un gran riesgo, pero es tu decisión y la respeto. Eso sí… no quiero saber detalles. Por favor, ahórratelos."

"No pensaba decirles." Danny rodó los ojos, Tucker sonrió con alivio. Sam por otro lado se puso de pie cruzándose de brazos.

"Nada de eso, Phantom," el hecho que Sam usara su apellido le dijo que era una mala señal. "¿Qué tiene de divertido tener un amigo gay si no te cuenta los detalles? Es tan obvio que no regresaste virgen de este viaje."

"¡Sam!" Los dos chicos gruñeron aunque por razones diferentes, Tucker se cubrió los oídos y Danny sintió que se sonrojaba. Cuando al fin pudo hallar su voz, respondió. "El único detalle que te diré es: no uses la píldora del día siguiente su efectos secundarios son horribles."

"¡Oh, por favor!" Tucker dramatizó levantando las manos. "Saben qué, iré por algún bocadillo en lo que ustedes discuten sobre eso."

Los otros dos rieron divertidos al verle salir de la habitación. Danny estuvo alegre de que aunque Sam no estada del todo convencida tampoco estaba en contra, buscó en sus cajones tanto la prueba de embarazo que se hizo como la caja vacía del anticonceptivo entregándoselo a Sam. La gótica leyó el folleto entendiendo por qué Danny estaba con tantos malestares, vio el regaño en los ojos violetas antes de que llegue así que se adelantó diciendo la versión que le dio a Jazz, eso de que sí lo usaron pero se rompió. Hablaron un poco sobre las pastillas, ella parecía saber también cómo debía usarlas y agregó un poco más de información que consideró útil.

"Las pruebas de embarazo no dan resultados sino hasta la semana," Sam explicó. "Las pastillas podría fallar. Deberías hacerte otra prueba en unas dos semanas si quieres estar seguro."

"Ni siquiera sé si funcionará en mí, pues no soy mujer. Los efectos secundarios me están matando." Danny tomó las cosas llevándolas de nuevo en su cajón para ocultarlas. "Creo que Vlad sería feliz, si quedara embarazado."

"No es secreto que quiere un hijo." Ella se encogió los hombros y miró con seriedad a Danny. "¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que quisieras?"

"¿Yo?" El halfa parpadeó, estaba confundido. Una de sus manos se posó en su abdomen tratando de buscar alguna respuesta para la pregunta de su amiga. "No estoy muy seguro de qué quiero."

Se sintió como una confesión, cerró el cajón con fuerza, no tenía que pensar en esas cosas ahora. Sam estaba un poco impactada con lo que Danny dijo pero fue comprensiva y se ahorró sus opiniones. Unos minutos más tarde, Tucker regresó al cuarto y el grupo de amigos continuó con sus labores de la escuela a pesar de que Danny tuvo que interrumpirlo un par de veces para ir al baño a sacar el escaso contenido de su estómago. No les dijo que Vlad acompañaría el entrenamiento de los sábados sino hasta cuando ya estaban por irse, de hecho ninguno de los dos estuvo feliz con la idea. Aunque no estaban en contra de su relación con el otro halfa, ellos seguían teniéndole desconfianza.

.-.-.

El entrenamiento de los sábados era parte de la rutina de Maddie y Jack mucho antes de saber que sus hijos estaban involucrados en el negocio familiar. Aún después de la revelación de Phantom, sus hijos y los otros adolescentes no siempre les acompañaban. Como siempre se levantó temprano y bajó al laboratorio para preparar el espacio, retirar algunas cosas y alistar blancos. Lo nuevo esta vez es que tuvo que abrir el portal pese al riesgo que se filtraran fantasmas no deseados. Valerie no iba a estar presente, con la excusa de su trabajo pero Maddie sabía que era por la noticia de que Vlad estaría allí. Usualmente entrenaban en dos partes, la primera estaba enfocada a mejor las habilidades con el armamento de cada miembro del equipo. Incluso Danny solía estar en forma humana y usaba armas. La segunda parte en cambio estaba dedicada al halfa, el grupo usaba armas de baja potencia contra Phantom para mantener a Danny agilizado en sus técnicas de defensa.

Esta sesión inició como todas, excepto que Danny estuvo en su forma Phantom por indicación del médico fantasma. El halfa mayor no atravesó el portal sino hasta que estaban por acabar la sesión del día volviendo a su forma humana casi de inmediato, las reacciones de cada uno fueron diversas. Los amigos de su hijo se tensaron y casi veía que sostenían sus respectivas armas con mayor firmeza, Jack corrió para saludarle con su siempre presente entusiasmo aunque Maddie veía que ya no era tan genuino como antes. Danny por su cuenta sólo le dedicó una mirada y un "Ya era hora, Plasmius," regresando a su labor de darle a los blancos con una ecto-pistola. Maddie sonrió en bienvenida y con una pequeña disculpa cerró el Neutralizador en su muñeca izquierda.

"¿Duele?" Preguntó la mujer, "Le hicimos algunas modificaciones. Sé que te lastimaba antes."

"Es tolerable." Respondió el halfa.

La cazadora vio la mentira en los ojos azul oscuro, así que hizo nota para volver a trabajar en el aparato. Vlad se veía distinto a como lo hacía cuando era el alcalde millonario de Amity Park. Quizá porque no llevaba un traje completo de ejecutivo, sino una sencilla, casual camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Lo que ocurrió después hizo reír un poco a Maddie pues todos los miembros del equipo Phantom se colocaron en una esquina dejando a los halfas en el centro. Todos querían ver cómo se realizaría el entrenamiento. Al principio ninguno de los dos le tomó importancia.

"¿Recuerdas que te pedí que repasaras sobre el control de energía?" Vlad se dirigió a Danny. "Espero que lo hayas hecho."

"Tenía cosas más importantes que me preocupaban," el menor le miro intensamente, lo que sea que pretendía que el mayor leyera en sus ojos causó preocupación en Vlad, por lo que Danny agregó. "Estoy bien pero mi energía se siente rara desde la mañana. Como estaba justo después del asteroide."

"¿Hubo algún crecimiento?" Vlad interrogó.

"No lo he confirmado, pero quizá sí." Respondió el menor, "¿Tu?"

"Un par de décimas de unidad." Ambos halfas quedaron en silencio, de nuevo comunicándose sólo con la mirada. Maddie estaba intrigada por su peculiar conversación, no entendía mucho pese a que ellos estaban familiarizados con sus términos. Después de un momento de tensión, Vlad se dirigió al grupo que estaba allí mirándoles con irritación dijo. "Esto no es un espectáculo, Daniel necesita concentrarse o la energía podía estallar."

"Podrían dejarnos solos," Danny pidió mirando a cada miembro de su equipo. "No puedo hacer esto si todos me miran. Me siento como un fenómeno de circo."

Hubo un momento en que todos consideraron qué debían hacer, Jazz junto con los otros adolescentes decidieron por irse, se acercaron al halfa menor deseándole y acordaron verse después para continuar la ardua labor de ponerle al día con la escuela. Por mucho que Maddie deseaba permanecer allí entendía que Danny no quiera ser observado por los caza fantasmas, tal vez le hacía sentirse amenazado; por mucho que le lastimaba ella reconocía y aceptaba que su hijo tenía varias características fantasmas. No solo esos poderes sino también pequeños detalles en su comportamiento.

.-.-.

A diferencia de los demás que simplemente se dieron la media vuelta y abandonaron el laboratorio, Jack tenía sus propias razones para no dejar a solas a los halfas. Lo mejor de la situación era que ninguno de ellos podía replicar pues ellos sabían que él no cedería. Antes de que alguno hablara decidió contarles sobre la videocámara secreta que habían puesto en el laboratorio. Caminó hasta estar de pie junto a ellos, hablando bajo asegurándose que su boca no se viera en la grabación.

"No estarán a solas bajo mi techo." Jack declaró, "Además, estamos grabando esto para futuras referencias."

"Gracias, papá" Danny dijo con sarcasmo. "Ahora me siento como una rata de laboratorio."

Vlad no hizo ningún comentario pero lanzó una mirada fulminante al cazador, de haber sido en otros tiempos Jack temería de esos ojos azules oscuros que brillaban por segundos en color rojo. Pero con el Neutralizador puesto el halfa mayor no era una amenaza, una ventaja extra. Vio la resignación en los ojos de los dos y procedieron con lo que sea que estaban por hacer. Sin necesidad de acordarlo con palabras tanto Vlad como Danny se sentaron en el suelo, como si fueran a meditar o algo así. El menor aún se veía incómodo al tener la mirada de su padre sobre él mientras que Vlad hacía muy buen trabajo ignorando a Jack, quien se hizo a un lado y se sentó para observarles.

"Quiero que corrobores cómo están tus reservas." Vlad indicó. "Haz fluir tu energía, si hubo crecimiento lo notarás de inmediato."

"¿No usaremos un lector?" preguntó Danny y el mayor sonrió.

"Los lectores de los humanos no son como los que usa… el médico. ¿Recuerdas aquel dispositivo como un termómetro?" Explicó Vlad con calma y cuando Danny asintió continuó. "Tiene una gran presión por eso la medición es fácil. El que tus padres tienen debería ser directamente sobre el núcleo, dado que tengo el Neutralizador, tus padres tendrían que hacerlo. ¿Crees que sea buena idea?"

"Ellos tendrían que…" Danny calló mirando fugazmente a su padre. "No, no es una buena idea. Las heridas están sensibles."

"¿Duelen?" Había preocupación en la voz de Vlad.

"No, sólo sensibles." El menor sonrió, Vlad entendió el mensaje y se removió con incomodidad. "¿Cómo hago esto? ¿Sólo lo hago fluir?"

El mayor asintió con la cabeza y Danny cerró los ojos juntando las palmas, Vlad miraba analíticamente. Jack se sorprendió cuando vio que una esfera de energía color azul apareció en la mano de Danny creciendo y consolidándose con cristales de hielo. El otro halfa rápidamente colocó una mano en el hombro del menor para llamar su atención.

"Ten cuidado, Daniel, recuerda que si aplicas tanta energía… perderás tu forma fantasma."

"Se siente… muy agitada." Danny comentó, sus ojos brillando de color azul, hizo un gesto de esfuerzo para obligó a la esfera a cambiar a energía verde. "Es verdad, puedo sentir el cambio. Es muy leve, tal vez sólo es energía extra para un rayo."

"No lo puedo percibir bien," Vlad dijo, sus ojos brillaron rojos por unos momentos. "El neutralizador no me deja. Pero sí hubo cambio."

Nada de lo que hacían tenía sentido para Jack, no entendía cómo o porqué crear esferas de energía que cambiaban de color parecía tan especial para ellos. Danny las hacía aparecer y desaparecer, pese a lo simple que parecía el rostro del menor se arrugaba en concentración y esfuerzo. Vlad tenía que intervenir varias veces para que Danny supiera cuando la energía se hacía demasiada o riesgosa. Luego de un rato el halfa menor hizo esfumarse la última esfera y aceptó la mano que le mayor le ofreció para ponerse de pie. Súbitamente los dos debieron recordar que no estaban solos pues se separaron como si el contacto les quemara.

.-.-.

Fue gracioso ver a Maddie y Jack confundidos por el entrenamiento con energía. Vlad estaba orgulloso de que Danny no necesitó explicaciones para entender la importancia de familiarizarse con su nueva reserva. Ninguno de los dos tuvo un crecimiento grande pero podría ser problemático para Phantom con su trabajo como cazador. Si sus rayos estaban descontrolados produciría más daño del necesario y la gente de Amity no estaría feliz. Después de practicar un poco de control con el nuevo nivel de energía, Vlad acompaño a la familia a la mesa. Fue extraño estar con ellos por muchos motivos, primero porque Danny se tensaba cuando Maddie interactuaba con él. Era tierno que tuviera celos de su madre, aunque por otro lado no le gustaba que su pareja tuviera dudas. Luego estaba que Jack y Jazz supieran de su relación con Danny pero tuvieran opiniones contrastantes.

Así que pese a desear pasar más tiempo con su pareja, quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Todavía debía regresar con Kryogen para que continuaran con su examen de fertilidad, el cual hasta ahora continuaba dando resultados inciertos. Aceptó quedarse sólo por la noche del sábado y partir el domingo por la mañana. Danny estuvo el resto de la tarde con sus amigos haciendo tarea, más bien tratando pues Vlad podía escuchar el relajo de los jóvenes desde el laboratorio donde él tuvo que aguantar las preguntas de Maddie y Jack respecto al crecimiento de energía que los fantasmas sufrían. Sólo dio pequeños trozos de información para satisfacer a los cazadores. La noche llegó y mientras todos dormían, él estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes recostado con los ojos cerrados sin poder conciliar el sueño. No le dijo a nadie pero el Neutralizador le mantenía con un constante dolor en el pecho similar a lo se decía era la angina. Su núcleo agonizando al no poder usar su energía.

"¿Estás dormido?" la voz de Danny le hizo abrir los ojos bruscamente, pese al Neutralizador su vista agudizada funcionaba, así que vio al muchacho parado en el marco de la puerta. Danny corroboró que nadie estuviera por el pasillo y entró cerrando la puerta tras él. "Mis padres ya se durmieron, necesito hablar contigo."

"¿Seguro que ya se durmieron?" preguntó poniéndose de pie, encontrándose con Danny en medio del cuarto, el travieso joven sonrió con complicidad. Vlad no pudo resistir más el deseo y le tomó de la cintura atrayéndolo para besar esos labios que tanto extrañó, sintió las manos frías en su cuello, jugando con la coleta de cabellos platas. Cortó el beso al murmurar. "Te extrañé, mi amado Danny."

"Yo también." Danny respondió en un tono igual de bajo que él, juntaron sus frentes disfrutando de al fin estar en los brazos del otro. Había sido una tortura tener a Danny en la misma habitación sin poder tocarle y besarle.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?" Vlad pregunto. Danny sonrió y se separó de él dirigiéndose a la cama.

"Ven, te mostraré." Dijo el muchacho, Vlad sintió que el aire se le iba cuando lo vio recostarse en la cama con gran confianza y llamándole con una mano. Como hipnotizado, el halfa mayor se acercó a su pareja subiendo en la cama para cubrir el cuerpo del muchacho con el suyo y Danny estuvo más que dispuesto a separar sus piernas. Oh, sí. Le gustaba a donde iba esto.

"Antes que sigamos, mira esto." Su pareja mostró un pequeño pedazo de plástico, Vlad lo tomó sin poder diferenciar bien qué era por mucho que forzaba su visión. Danny rió e invocó un poco de luz con ectoplasma, aclaró. "Es una prueba de embarazo."

"¿Te hiciste una?" Arqueó la ceja con diversión ante las ocurrencias del menor. Dado los resultados de las pruebas de Kryogen, el halfa mayor comenzaba a perder esperanzas.

"¡No podía estar tranquilo sin…!" Danny chilló alzando tanto la voz que Vlad tuvo que callarle con un dedo.

"Tus padres," recordó en voz baja. Danny calló, haciendo desaparecer el ectoplasma de su mano con preocupación de que llamara la atención. "Entiendo que te la hayas hecho. ¿Es negativa?"

"Así es." Danny desvió la mirada un momento. Vlad dejó la tira de plástico en la mesita y se inclinó para besar a su pareja primero en la frente, bajando por el rostro hacia los labios de Danny pero antes de llegar allí el muchacho habló. "Dime que tienes alguna idea para que podamos hacerlo sin preocuparme por un posible embarazo."

"¿Quieres…?" Vlad no pudo terminar su pregunta pues Danny le volvió a besar, abriendo su boca en invitación. Sus lenguas se encontraron y sintió a su pareja rodearle caderas con sus piernas para atraerle. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no deseaba al menor pero no estaba seguro de si sería una buena idea. Se separó casi bruscamente del otro. "¿Estás seguro? Tus padres duermen justo al lado, podrían descubrirnos."

"Entonces… espero no me hagas gritar tanto." Danny habló con voz sugestiva, paseando sus manos por el pecho de Vlad, primero hacia arriba y luego bajó desabotonando la camisa con cierta torpeza, no aguantó la risa al verle luchar con el tercer botón. "Bien, allí se fue mi intento de seducción… que triste."

No pudo evitar reír, Danny podía ser una ternura a pesar de tratar de ser seductor y era eso lo que le hacía irresistible para Vlad. No dudó en ayudar a su pareja tanto con su camisa como con el resto de las prendas que les cubrían hasta que lo único que quedó en su cuerpo fue el Neutralizador. Había que reconocer que la situación fue diferente de la primera noche que pasaron juntos por el simple hecho de que él estaba en su forma humana. No fue menos placentero, sino distinto. Incluso sin poder acceder a su energía o no poder usar sus colmillos para marcar a Danny como la otra vez. Su cuerpo humano reaccionaba diferente al estímulo frío que recibía, sus dientes humanos retocaron los moretones que ya no se veían en el cuerpo de su pareja.

Lo que no esperaba fue que el menor le marcara a él con una profunda herida en su hombro que sangraba. No pudo ver con claridad las agujas perforaron su carne sino hasta que, en medio del clímax, Danny abrió la boca en un grito sordo exponiendo sus puntiagudos caninos en toda su extensión. Tal parecía que el otro halfa aún tenía varias sorpresas para él. Momentos más tarde, después de que ambos se dieron un interesante baño para quitar las evidencias de sus actividades Danny no quería volver a su habitación. Vlad no le culpaba pues él tampoco quería soltar el exquisito cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos.

"¿Te irás mañana?" Danny preguntó con pesar, su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Vlad. "¿No puedes quedarte un día más?"

"No discutamos esto otra vez, amor." Dijo Vlad. El menor sonrió ante su apodo, aunque Danny dijera que él era muy meloso sabía que le gustaba que le dijera motes.

"Claro." Danny suspiró con resignación. Vlad sintió sus dedos moverse por su pecho hasta su hombro tocando la herida que había allí. "Perdona por morderte."

"No me quejo," comentó inclinándose para besar con dulzura los labios. "Me fascinaron tus colmillos."

"Nunca me han gustado, me hacen ver… amenazante." Danny desvió la mirada, el mayor le tomó de la barbilla para obligarle a mirarle, sus ojos verdes estaban temerosos. Vlad acarició los labios hinchados, Danny abrió la boca un poco al leer sus intenciones, el dedo índice de Vlad tocó el puntiagudo y retráctil diente que apenas se asomaba gracias a la timidez del menor.

"Son hermosos." Susurró y luego en voz cómplice agregó. "Y me excitan. ¿Desde cuándo los tienes?"

"Aparecieron casi por el mismo tiempo que aprendí el Ghostly Wail," Danny explicó. "Me recuerdan cosas malas y… me hacen sentir como otra persona. Como otro yo."

"¿Alguien más los ha visto?" preguntó con ternura, cuando su pareja negó con la cabeza, Vlad sintió de nuevo esa gran sensación de posesión que solo Danny despertaba en él. "Quiero ser el único, guárdalos solo para mí, para cuando hagamos el amor."

El joven halfa asintió y Vlad unió sus labios como una promesa. No estaba seguro de porqué algo que era parte de su cuerpo despertaba tanto el miedo en los ojos de Danny pero podía entender que era un tema delicado para su pareja y dado lo comprensivo que él era para con Vlad respecto a los secretos del pasado, decidió corresponderle no ahondando más en el asunto, prometiéndose que besaría y adoraría esos preciosos colmillos hasta que Danny aprendiera a aceptarlos como parte de su ser, esperando algún día saber la historia detrás de ese gran temor. Pasaron juntos el resto de la noche y no fue sino hasta cuando estaba por llegar el amanecer que Danny abandonó la cama para volver a su cuarto.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Bien, admito que este capítulo es de relleno, la información que trae no es mucha. Perdón por ello. Prometo mejores y más interesantes cosas para la siguiente. En compensación agregué un cortito Fragmento erótico.

Sobre la anticoncepción de emergencia; sus efectos secundarios principalmente son la náuseas y generalmente desaparecen al segundo día o con un antiemético pero a cada quien le sienta diferente. A Danny le puse todos los más comunes: nauseas, cefalea, dolor abdominal y vómitos, me siento mala.

Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado pese a lo corto que fue. ¡Hasta la próxima!

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 02-12-15.


	18. Las Cuatro Líneas

Notas: ¡Hola! Como lo prometí, después del relleno, un capítulo con importantes puntos de la trama y un salto de tiempo de un mes. Perdón por el pésimo título, creo que es el peor hasta ahora XD.

Gracias por leer y espero lo disfruten.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 18: Las Cuatro Líneas.**

.-.-.

Por motivos relacionados con su sanidad mental, había muchas cosas que Tucker prefería ignorar y fingir no ver o no entender. Más ahora, que su mejor amigo estaba en una relación homosexual con alguien que era más del doble de su edad y que era un criminal mundial. Ese tipo de cosas era mejor ignorarlas, sin embargo había otras a las que sí prestaba atención. El cambio en el comportamiento de Danny era una de esas cosas, prueba de lo mucho que Vlad Plasmius estaba influenciando en la actitud de Danny, así como en su forma de percibir sus poderes y eso que tan sólo habían tenido un total de cuatro sesiones de entrenamiento. Tucker analizó con detalle los videos del entrenamiento, en el más reciente Danny ya era capaz de acceder a sus poderes como humano, lo que era genial pero al mismo tiempo tenebroso.

Nada en la interacción de los halfas durante sus entrenamientos era remotamente sospechoso de que Vlad estuviera lavándole el cerebro. La conclusión lógica era que esta manipulación no ocurría frente a las cámaras sino en privado. En esos escasos momentos que pasaban a solas gracias a que Jazz les encubría con sus padres. Tucker había compartido su teoría con Sam, quien no le creyó. Así que decidió que el día de hoy tomaría nota de todo lo extraño que encontrara en su mejor amigo. Llegó a la escuela, encontrándose con su grupo de amigos, charlaron de cosas triviales mientras recogían cosas de sus casilleros. Valerie y Sam estaban en otra clase durante la primera hora así que Tucker y Danny iban solos cuando al girar por el pasillo se encontraron con Dash junto a otros dos jugadores de futbol.

"Al fin te encuentro, Fentonia." El rubio bravucón dijo con tono burlón. "¿Vas a pelear o huirás como niña? Otra vez."

"Tenemos clases, Dash. Tal vez después." Danny respondió, caminando entre los tres enormes jugadores sin inmutarse.

"¿Es un reto, perdedor?" Dash lo capturó de la camiseta y empujó a Danny hacia Kwan quien sostuvo una de sus brazos en su espalda.

"Ni trayendo a todo tu séquito serías una amenaza, Dash." Danny rodó los ojos, "y como dije, tenemos clases. No necesito otro retardo."

Con un rápido movimiento se zafó de Kwan y esquivó el golpe de Dash. Jalando a Tucker con él para continuar su camino al salón de clases. El moreno se ahorró su comentario pero sacó su PDA y tomó nota. Ese era el primer punto respecto al nuevo Danny: No tenía reparos en confrontar a los bravucones. Antes el halfa hacía todo lo posible por evitarles y cuando recibía golpes físicos gustosamente podía la otra mejilla, ahora en cambio se valía de sus habilidades para evitar ser golpeado. Afortunadamente no había regresado ningún golpe o los bravucones acabarían en la sala de emergencias. La versión que Danny dio para justificarse ante el cuerpo estudiantil fue que su madre le enseñó karate.

Las clases pasaron tranquilas luego de eso, lo único que Tucker podía mencionar de ellas era que Danny continuaba durmiendo en clases como siempre lo hacía pese a que ahora no permanecía despierto toda la noche por los cazar fantasmas. El halfa decía que se sentía muy cansado. En la hora del almuerzo el grupo se reunió disfrutando de la dudosa comida que se les ofrecía mientras Sam tenía una de esas comidas vegetarianas que llevaba. Tucker tomó otra nota. Su apetito cambió. Danny comía la fruta, bebía un jugo y con suerte comía un pedazo del postre.

"¿Sigues con nauseas?" Sam preguntó al ver que el halfa rechazaba el resto de la comida que había en su bandeja. Valerie les miró con curiosidad.

"Es sólo la comida de la cafetería, Sam." Danny explicó. "¿Qué no la ves? Podría cobrar vida en cualquier momento… es… tan asquerosa… disculpen."

Sin esperar más el halfa salió corriendo de allí, sin duda fue al baño a vomitar. Tucker suspiró envidiando la ignorancia de Valerie en el asunto pues ella creía que Danny tenía una indigestión mientras que el genio tecnológico sabía que esos síntomas aparecieron desde que se tomó "la del día siguiente". Cómo deseaba poder borrar eso de su mente. Cerca del último periodo ocurrió lo que era el cambio más preocupante desde el punto de vista de Tucker.

Su gran sentido del deber para defender la cuidad estaba desapareciendo. Danny parecía desinteresado en las batallas fantasmas a no ser que él sea atacado directamente. Prefería quedarse a dormitar en clases y no salir a enfrentar al Fantasma de las cajas o Boxy como le decía, dejando que sus padres o Valerie se hagan cargo. Todos lo veían como una señal de que el halfa se comenzaba a preocupar más por su educación. Pero eso comenzó a pasar incluso fuera de la escuela. Como ahora que ellos estaban disfrutando la tarde en Nasty Burger.

"¿Y cómo vas con tu reporte de historia?" Sam preguntó a Danny quien soltó un quejido.

"Podríamos hablar de algo que no sean mis fracasos escolares." El halfa pidió.

"Tienes que ponerte al día o perderás más que sólo un parcial." Tucker observó devorando su comida, los ojos de Danny se desviaron de la ensalada que comía (lo único que no despertaba sus nauseas) a las papas fritas del moreno robando un par. "¡Hey, compra las tuyas!"

"Son deliciosas." La respuesta de Danny vino acompañada de otro robo, antes que pueda llevársela a la boca tuvo que enmascarar su sentido fantasma con una tos, contrario a lo que comúnmente pasaría el halfa ni se inmutó y continuó disfrutando de las papas robadas.

"¿Danny, hay un fantasma?" preguntó Tucker alejando sus papas del ladrón.

"Sólo es un… lagarto," Danny informó. "Es inofensivo."

"¿Seguro?" Sam lo miró confundida. "¿No deberías ir a investigar?"

"No es nada." El halfa sonrió. Ninguno de ellos insistió pues creían en el juicio de su amigo, hasta que Valerie apareció alertada.

"¿Podrías encargarte del fantasma?" dijo la Cazadora Roja en voz baja al halfa, "está atacando el edificio de la otra cuadra. No puedo dejar mi puesto ahora."

"¡De acuerdo! Iré."

Gruñó Danny luego de tener la mirada de todos ellos por lo que pareció una eternidad. Hizo un gesto de furia con su comida al tirarla con tanta brusquedad en la bandeja que algo de la ensalada cayó al suelo. Los otros adolescentes salieron de Nasty Burger para seguirle por si necesitara ayuda. Cuando llegaron a donde el gran lagarto estaba aterrorizando a las personas, no compartieron la idea del halfa de que era inofensivo. No sólo era enorme, sino que destruía las construcciones con su cola. El lagarto rugió a Danny, enfadado por la interrupción en su diversión al ahuyentar a los humanos. Como si ese ruido hayan sido palabras, Phantom respondió usando Esperanto.

" _Lo sé, no puedo obligarte_." El halfa miró de reojo a la multitud que se reunió con sus cámaras para grabar. En estos días, una parición de Danny Phantom era tan rara que nadie quería perdérselo. " _Hagamos un trato, date la media vuelta y regresa a casa. Así esto no pasará a más_."

La respuesta del lagarto fue otro rugido, Phantom no dio tiempo a que nada más ocurriera, lanzó un ataque poderoso directo hacia el centro del fantasma, convirtiéndolo en vapor de ectoplasma. Sin importarle que los reporteros llamaran para una entrevista, Danny se hizo invisible. Normalmente, aunque no concedía entrevistas, el héroe al menos saludaba a las cámaras. Momentos después caminó junto a ellos en su forma Fenton.

"¿Felices?" Danny dijo a ambos. "Ya me hice cargo. Volvamos, quiero acabar mi comida."

No esperó su respuesta sino que caminó hacia Nasty Burguer de nueva cuenta, Sam estaba paralizada junto a Tucker, quien murmuró en voz baja a la gótica. "¿Ahora me crees?"

"Sí," Sam asintió caminando hacia donde el halfa había ido. "Algo pasa con él."

Encontraron a Danny sentado en la mesa que ellos abandonaron momentos antes y devoraba sin reparo las papas fritas de Tucker. Se sentaron junto a él sin decir nada, Sam retomó su hamburguesa vegetariana mientras Tucker se conformó con su refresco. Temeroso de quitarle las papas a su amigo, quien comía un poco de sus hojas verdes intercalándolas con una papa. Su comportamiento volátil iba empeorando, el genio tecnológico no estaba seguro de cómo pero podía apostar que Vlad Plasmius estaba detrás de esto.

.-.-.

Ese día Danny se sentía tan feliz que podría dar brinquitos por como idiota, incluso sus amigos y algunos de sus compañeros de clases preguntaron si algo le pasaba. Todo gracias al nuevo invento que su pareja al fin logró hacer funcional. Un teléfono. Sonaba simple, pero conseguir que la telefonía funcionara desde la Zona fantasma fue una hazaña de la que Vlad se enorgullecía tanto que parloteó por horas sobre cómo funcionaba y porqué todavía no podía ser por medio del celular. Danny no le importaba que fuera el teléfono fijo, era un gran avance que puedan comunicarse y afortunadamente sus padres estaban tan entretenidos en el laboratorio como para prestarle atención. Es por eso que estaba tirado en el sofá, pegado al teléfono desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

"¿Podrías traerme un poco de ectoplasma o alguna fruta espectral?" pidió el halfa menor.

"¿Y eso?" Vlad preguntó, en el fondo escuchaba el ruido de máquinas, lo que le hacía pensar que su pareja estaba trabajando en su creciente laboratorio en la isla.

"No sé, siento que extraño la comida de la Zona." respondió y Vlad rió.

"Tranquilo, amor, te llevaré algo."

"Otra cosa, ¿Podemos suspender el entrenamiento del sábado?" preguntó Danny, escuchó la confusión en el mayor. Miró primero hacia las escaleras para asegurarse que sus padres no estaban cerca para explicarse. "La última semana terminé tan agotado que no pudimos… hacer mucho. Y este sábado que viene es nuestro aniversario de un mes."

"¿Es por el aniversario o por tu frustración sexual?" el otro preguntó entre risas.

"¡Hey!" chilló, pero luego suspiró. "Quiero que lo celebremos… además hay algo que quiero mostrarte."

"¿Otra prueba de embarazo?" Vlad bromeó, Danny rodó los ojos.

"Búrlate de mí otra vez y colgaré, Plasmius." Amenazó aunque su voz era alegre. "No es eso. Aprendí un nuevo truco que puede interesarte."

"Puedo suponer no hablas de un ataque nuevo."

"No, claro que no. Descubrí cómo manipular el ascenso." Murmuró bajo, su voz adquiriendo un tono sugestivo y escuchó el suspiro de su pareja del otro lado. "… ¿te interesa?"

"Depende." Vlad respondió el mismo tono. "¿Planeas volver esta llamada en sexo telefónico? ¿Me dirás qué llevas puesto?"

"¿Bromeas? Mis padres están en el laboratorio y yo en la sala."

"Eso no nos detuvo la última vez."

Sintió su rostro enrojecerse ante el recuerdo. Aquel día sus padres trabajaban en el laboratorio con una sustancia anti-fantasmas por lo que los halfas estaban en la sala, Jazz no estaba en casa. Al principio sólo hablaban luego encontraron el valor de darse unos besos que se hicieron tan acalorados que no terminaron en sexo sólo porque en ese tiempo, el cuerpo Danny recién volvía a la normalidad luego del Ascenso y tenía temor de cómo eso afectaría su vida sexual. Claro que esa misma noche Vlad le enseñó una muy placentera solución. Ahora en cambio, experimentando con su cuerpo descubrió que podía controlar el cambio, quería demostrárselo a su pareja. Danny prefirió cambiar de tema o podría acabar aceptando la loca propuesta de su pareja.

"El punto, es que no quiero que entrenemos ese día. También trataré de convencer a mis padres de que no te pongan el Neutralizador. Quiero sentir tu energía, la extraño."

"Como gustes, amado Danny." Dijo Vlad. El ruido del fondo aumentó por un momento.

"¿En qué estás trabajando?" preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Vlad no dudo en comenzar a explicarle sobre sus inventos, algunos eran para mejorar la casa otros para vender en la Zona. Danny no comprendía mucho de lo que le decían. Algunos términos eran demasiado científicos pero podría escuchar a Vlad hablar por horas. Más cuando le preguntaba su preferencia sobre alguna mejora de la cabaña o de alguna otra parte de la isla. Le hacía sentir un poco de tristeza pero Amity Park ya no era su hogar, Danny llevaba un mes lejos de su hogar y ansiaba mucho volver.

.-.-.

No culpaba a nadie más, solo a sí mismo. Jack tenía que aceptar que fue ingenuo. Después de las primeras tres semanas que estuvo presente durante el entrenamiento de los halfas, comenzó a creer que ellos tomaron su consejo y prefirieron llevar las cosas con calma, pensar más sobre si lo que hacían era correcto. Vlad era tan serio con Danny cuando entrenaban que hasta cierto punto era frio. Parecía ser más un entrenador de futbol que otra cosa con esa forma de gritarle al menor que "se concentrara". Danny muchas veces respondía irritado y su interacción no tenía ningún signo de romance. Por eso cuando Vlad dijo que conectaría un teléfono para que pueda contactarse con la familia, Jack aceptó.

Sí, fue un ingenuo.

Desde que el teléfono se hizo funcional no había día que Danny no pasara horas hablando con su "entrenador". ¿Discutían sobre técnicas de combate? Claro que no, incluso Maddie había comenzado a expresar su preocupación al ver que Danny estaba teniendo 'mucho apego' a Vlad. Si la situación continuaba así ella acabaría descifrando lo que ocurría entre los halfas. Cuando subió del laboratorio por un poco de postre, Danny estaba al teléfono y a juzgar la forma en que sonreía, sus ojos brillaban e incluso se sonrojaba sabía con quién estaba hablando. Tan concentrado estaba riendo de lo que el otro le contaba que no se percató que Jack estaba en la cocina observándole mientras se servía postre.

"Sabes que no me gusta el tomate." Gruñó el menor en respuesta, hubo una pausa en la cual Danny rió en voz baja. Jack frunció el ceño, nunca había escuchado a su hijo reír así, le vio cubrirse la boca con una mano. "Oh, vamos… admite que fue divertido. Verte correr por la casa con un tornado detrás. No tiene precio."*

Como siempre, Jack no encontraba sentido a lo que Danny hablaba. Cosas del pasado quizá. Pequeños chistes internos. El padre respiró hondo pensando qué debía hacer respecto a esto, volteó para regresar el resto de postre en el refrigerador y tomó su plato para ir de nuevo al laboratorio. Se detuvo a medio camino ante lo que veía. Danny se reacomodaba en el sofá, luchando para no enredarse con el cableado del teléfono, sonrió de forma soñadora, mirando al techo mientras sus dedos atraparon el cable, dándole vueltas de forma ausente completamente perdido en lo que sea que le decían. De nuevo escuchó la risilla de Danny, sonando como una adolescente enamorada. Técnicamente… sí era un adolescente enamorado. Jack había tenido suficiente de esto, con pasos seguros caminó hacia su hijo quien frunció el ceño al verle y sin dudar presionó el botón colgar.

"¡Hey!" Danny se quejó, su mirada brillando verde. Después su expresión cambió a una de preocupación. "¿Hace cuánto que… escuchas?"

"Lo suficiente." Jack respondió. "Vete a tu cuarto y no usarás el teléfono hasta nuevo aviso, jovencito."

Fue engañado por lo halfas por millonésima vez. Pero ya no más.

.-.-.

Definitivamente esto no es lo que esperaba para su tarde del día viernes. Sam sentía que tendría jaqueca pero Jazz estaba emocionada. Trataba de decirse a sí misma que no era por sus moribundos sentimientos hacia el halfa sino porque simplemente odiaba las compras. Danny y Vlad cumplían un mes. Quién celebra esas cosas, sólo las niñitas estúpidas, tan enamoradas para ver lo ridículo que estaban comportándose. Ah sí, también los halfas. Sam creía que es porque no tuvieron una fiesta para celebrar su "boda" o la versión fantasma del matrimonio. Por eso estaba en el centro comercial junto con Jazz y Danny ayudando al halfa a encontrar algo que ponerse y algo que obsequiar. Sam sentía que tendría un tic nervioso porque no estaban hablando de ropa para una cena sino para… 'la noche'.

"¡Eso se ve sexy!" Jazz chilló ante lo que Danny modelaba frente al espejo. Sam rodó los ojos, ella creyó que estaría libre de esto al tener dos amigos y ninguna amiga. Valerie era más bien una compañera de cacería para Sam, no contaba.

"¿Crees que le guste?" Danny preguntó mirando su reflejo. Demonios, se veía tan atractivo. Sam tuvo que desviar la mirada a otra cosa que no sea la forma en que el cuerpo de su amigo se dejaba ver. Pelear fantasmas, entrenar constante además de que obviamente estaba dejando muy atrás la pubertad le sentaba de maravilla. Bien dicen que los más guapos son gays.

"Oh, créeme…" Jazz sonrió maliciosamente, "Le va a encantar. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres comprar un Baby Doll? ¿Uno negro con blanco para usar en vez del traje de Phantom?"

"¡Jazz!" Danny gruñó, sus mejillas haciéndose rojas.

"¿Eso te avergüenza?" La pelirroja arqueó una ceja. "Te recuerdo que mi habitación comparte pared con la de huéspedes ¿Qué acaso son conejos? Apenas puedo dormir con el escándalo, es un milagro que mamá y papá no les descubrieran."

"En mi defensa." Danny sonrió. "No le veo toda la semana."

Los dos hermanos Fenton comenzaron a reír con tantas ganas que Sam se vio contagiada de su alegría. Si Vlad hacía a Danny así de feliz entonces tal vez sí eran sinceros sus sentimientos. El halfa se cambió, al fin haciendo su elección. Salieron de allí, fueron por un poco de comida vegetariana. Ese era un cambio que a ella le encantaba, Danny casi no comía carne pues decía que iniciaba sus nauseas. Para Jazz, esta era la primera vez que escuchaba esto así que le miró con extrañeza mas no hizo ningún comentario sino hasta que estuvieron en la casa Fenton desempacando lo que habían comprado.

"No me habías dicho que tienes nauseas." Jazz observó.

"No tengo nauseas." Danny negó.

"Él dice que sólo son causadas por algunos alimentos." Sam informó a la pelirroja ganándose una mirada de parte del halfa. "Iniciaron después de la píldora, ¿no?"

"Sí," no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. "Pero en el folleto dice que es normal."

"¿Aún un mes después?" Jazz inquirió, su cara se hizo seria cuando miró a Danny.

La gótica sintió que la saliva se le atoraba en la garganta cuando al fin comenzó a unir los puntos y se auto regañó por no haberlo hecho antes. En parte era entendible Danny era un chico, no es algo en lo que uno pensaría de primero. Tucker se había enfocado en los cambios perjudiciales pero no se había dado cuenta de cómo cada uno se relacionaba. Náuseas y vómitos, extraños cambios en el hábito alimenticio, cansancio inexplicable, además cambios de humor… Danny captó esto al mismo tiempo que Sam.

"No, no puede ser." Declaró el muchacho, comenzando a caminar en círculos por la habitación. "Debe haber miles de explicaciones… No, puede ser. Simplemente no. Me tomé esa odiosa píldora. La prueba fue negativa. No. No."

"Danny, tranquilo." Sam trató de llamar su atención, pero el halfa continuaba caminando balbuceando y sus manos temblando. Jazz se puso de pie tomándole de los hombros lo que logró frenarle.

"¿Te hiciste la segunda prueba?" preguntó la pelirroja. Los ojos azules del halfa se abrieron en miedo.

"La olvidé." Murmuró Danny, había lágrimas en sus ojos y Jazz le rodeó en un abrazo conciliador. "¿Cómo pude olvidarla?"

"Pues, ya que estamos aquí…" Sam se acercó a su amigo abrazándole también. "Te acompañaremos."

El pobre halfa estaba con la cara tan pálida como cuando era fantasma que Sam creyó que iba a desmayarse. Después de un rato, respiró hondo y fue hacia el cajón donde guardaba la caja vacía de la píldora del día siguiente, su prueba negativa y otras pruebas de embarazo. La gótica tuvo que ignorar que también tenía algunos condones. Ya estaba demasiado involucrada en la vida sexual de su amigo como para mirar qué más había en esa caja.

.-.-.

Por segunda vez en menos de un mes, Danny estaba orinando en esas tétricas tiritas de plástico a las que comenzaba a tenerles miedo. La primera de ellas lo hizo estando en su forma humana, no tenía deseos de ver el resultado por lo que colocó la prueba de cabeza en el lavabo y activó su transformación. La idea de hacerse una prueba de embarazo en cada una de sus formas fue de Jazz. Su hermana tenía alma de científico y sentía curiosidad de ver si el resultado variaría, sinceramente él también quería saber si algo difería. Siendo fantasma no le era necesario ese tipo de 'funciones corporales' así que tuvo que concentrarse para conseguir un poco de orina.

Todo este proceso resultó incómodo y asqueroso, no podía imaginar cómo las mujeres hacían esto. Sin duda por necesidad igual que él. Cerró sus ojos verdes y el anillo de transformación volvió a aparecer recorrió su cuerpo de nueva cuenta pero continuó como fantasma. Aunque podía percibir claramente el cambio que ocurrió en su cuerpo, miró hacia abajo y separó las piernas para corroborar que haya logrado el cambio. Bien, el efecto del ascenso estaba de nuevo allí. Orinó en una tercera prueba.

"Esto es estúpido." Murmuró, dejando que el anillo de luz apareciera para revertir los cambios, primero en su cuerpo fantasma luego para volver a ser humano. Tomó las tres tiras y abrió la puerta del baño, miró a ambos lados del pasillo asegurándose que nadie estuviera por allí para correr hacia su habitación. Las dos muchachas estaban sentadas en su cama con miradas tensas.

"Allí están…" dijo lanzando las tiras en la cama. "No les he visto… no puedo verlas. ¿Podrían verlas ustedes por mí? Tengo… mucho miedo."

"Por eso estamos aquí." Sam sonrió, Jazz asintió con la cabeza para secundar lo que la gótica decía. Cada una de ellas tomó una de las pruebas, confundidas al ver que había una extra. "¿Por qué tres? ¿Cómo sabemos cuál es cuál?"

"Quemé con ectoplasma la orilla de esta." Danny señalo la marca "Me la hice siendo Phantom. La otra, que tiene la quemadura en la parte de atrás fue estando en mi forma humana."

"¿Y la tercera?" Jazz preguntó.

"Por si falla alguna de ellas." Respondió. No queriendo explicarles más.

Fue una fortuna que Paulina le haya hecho comprar cinco pruebas, la porrista explicó para qué sería cada una pero no recordaba. Él usó una antes de la píldora, así que luego de usar tres aún le quedaba una por cualquier cosa. Las muchachas asintieron para hacerle ver que entendieron su explicación y vio sus miradas bajar hacia la caja de instrucciones, analizando de nueva cuenta la simbología. Danny no soportaba la tensión así que se movió hacia la ventana tratando de respirar calmado, concentrándose en el hermoso cielo del atardecer, en últimos rayos que el sol despedía antes de ocultándose.

Comenzó a pensar en muchas cosas, en todos los problemas que vendrían. Sus padres, sin duda estarían enfadados o quizá decepcionados. Quizá dejaría la escuela, tal vez incluso dejaría Amity Park. Sintió humedad en sus mejillas, las lágrimas salían sin control. Las limpió con el dorso de la mano mientras su mente se ponía en blanco para que al final una sola pregunta dominara su mente. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Vlad? Su mano derecha se posó en su vientre, aun plano con los músculos casi marcados gracias al entrenamiento. Acarició con cuidado, cerrando los ojos tratando de pensar en todas las cosas que hizo este último mes que pudo hacerle daño a su bebé. Más lágrimas hicieron su aparición, sintió la mano de cada una de las chicas en sus hombros.

"Te apoyamos, Danny." Jazz murmuró acariciando sus cabellos negros. "No estás solo."

"¿Quieres recostarte?" Sam preguntó al notar que comenzaba a perder las fuerzas. Asintió con la cabeza incapaz de usar su voz más que para sollozar. Entre ambas le ayudaron a llegar a su cama donde se recostó. "¿Quieres verlo tú mismo o…?"

"¿Es positivo, verdad?" Miró a una y luego a otra. Ellas no tuvieron que decir ninguna palabra ni hacer ningún gesto, él fue perfectamente capaz de leerlo en sus ojos. Además, muy en el fondo de su ser, supo la respuesta desde el primer momento. Jazz le entregó la cajita donde estaba impreso el instructivo. Según la leyenda una línea significaba resultado negativo, eso ya lo sabía, eso fue lo que salió en su prueba anterior. Dos líneas significaban positivo. Dejó la caja a un lado y tomó ambas pruebas en cada mano, mirándolas a ambas a la vez. La de Phantom y la de Fenton.

Cuatro líneas. Dos en cada prueba.

.-.-.

Entre todas las cosas que le gustaban de su nuevo hogar, el silencio y la tranquilidad eran lo que más adoraba. Vlad podía concentrarse en sus inventos sin pensar en molestas reuniones de negocios o llamadas de la prensa para entrevistas, gente que quería su apoyo para organizaciones. Todo tenía que ver con el dinero o en ser Vlad Masters. Ahora en cambio, nada le interrumpía en mejorar su casa. La línea telefónica que instaló no estaba siendo un problema pues sólo los Fenton podrían llamarle y valía la pena levantarlo con la esperanza que sea su amada pareja. Estaba en el suelo atornillando la última parte del cableado para instalar una computadora en su laboratorio antes de partir para Amity Park. Resopló. Quién diría que acabaría siendo un fantasma similar a Tecnus. Tan centrado en las invenciones.

La sensación de que alguien invadía su guarida le llegó al núcleo, manifestándose en forma de su sentido fantasma que le hizo exhalar aire caliente. Identificó la presencia así que continuó con su labor. Esa conexión tan íntima con su guarida era nueva para él pero fue fácil adaptarse, era mil veces más intenso a lo que sentía por su castillo en Wisconsin. El poder controlar el lugar a su antojo era especial. Así que no se sorprendió cuando su visitante llegó hasta su laboratorio-taller y tomó asiento en la única silla que había allí esperando a que dejara sus herramientas a un lado y se incorporara.

"Creo que es la tercera vez que te veo fuera del oasis, Kryogen." Dijo a forma de saludo. "¿A que debo la inesperada visita?"

"Llevas bien la cuenta, Vladimir." El médico fantasma sonrió. "Tres veces he salido de mi hogar. Las tres por culpa tuya. Siéntete honrado, ni Clockwork ha logrado eso."

"¿Debo preocuparme por una pareja celosa?" bromeó, Kryogen frunció el ceño nada feliz por la insinuación.

"Mi amistad con el relojero no es asunto tuyo, niño." El fantasma se puso de pie como si así recordara al halfa que era mucho, pero mucho más poderoso que él.

"¿Amistad?" Rió Vlad. "En dado caso, Danny y yo también somos amigos."

"No vine aquí a soportar tus necedades, Vladimir." El médico sacó de sus ropas un sobre pequeño y lo extendió al halfa. "¿Nos sentamos a revisarlo?"

"Esto es…" Vlad dudó, sintiendo su boca secarse. "¿Es el resultado?"

Al ver al médico asentir, el halfa hizo una señal para que le siguiera hasta la sala. Allí podrían sentarse y hablar con mayor calma, el sobre permaneció cerrado en la pequeña mesa que había en el centro mientras Vlad tomó el sofá largo, Kryogen se sentó en el sillón quedando casi frente a frente.

"¿Quieres leerlo, o quieres que te lo diga?" El fantasma preguntó al ver que el halfa no tenía intenciones de abrir el sobre.

"Dímelo." Respondió luego de un largo momento de silencio. El médico inició su explicación, Vlad había pasado tanto tiempo bajo tutela de Kryogen que entendía cada término que usaba. La diferencia entre esterilidad e infertilidad. El hecho de que los fantasmas quedan estériles luego de su único hijo. La forma en que sus experimentos afectaron su cuerpo. Según las pruebas él no era estéril sino infértil, si la suerte estaba de su lado podría concebir, el médico creía que el ascenso de Danny podía ser la cura de su infertilidad.

"Si mis teorías son ciertas," el médico concluyó. "Daniel merece saber de tus experimentos."

"Imposible," Vlad negó. "Danny no se debe enterar."

"¿Pretendes formar una familia con él sin decirle?" Kryogen le miró con algo similar a la decepción, Vlad desvió la mirada incapaz de continuar enfrentando a su guardián. "Respeto tu derecho a la confidencialidad. Eso sí, no me pidas que mienta. Si Daniel me pregunta directamente voy a decirle."

"No hay forma que él sospeche, a menos que tu o Clockwork le metan ideas en la cabeza" Gruñó, cerrando los puños. Su energía violeta cambiando a roja ente su furia. Kryogen le miró y suspiró comenzando a caminar a la salida como si no estuviera a punto de recibir toda la ira del halfa. Quien habló con amenaza en su voz. "No me importa lo fuertes que ustedes sean… les haré frente. No le dirán nada."

"Como quieras, Vladimir." Kryogen murmuró deteniéndose para mirarle una última vez, sus ojos rojos eran fríos. "Es una lástima que tu familia sea una farsa."

Vio al médico desvanecerse por un portal color azul y rugió con rabia. Sus piernas perdieron fuerzas y calló de rodillas sus manos se apoyaron en el sueño de la sala, algunas gotas mojaron el suelo y se dio cuenta que lloraba. Su núcleo palpitado con intensidad liberando su energía eléctrica roja, saliendo de su cuerpo destruyendo lo que tocaba. No iba a perder a su pareja. No ante Drakheit, Jack Fenton, Kryogen, Clockwork o incluso él mismo y el pasado. En medio de tanta rabia y dolor, una idea brilló en su mente.

Eliminar la evidencia.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Pues qué puedo decir, el Mpreg estaba anunciado desde el principio. No sé si esperaban que sería tan pronto en la vida de Danny, recordando que aún tiene 16 y ellos llevan apenas un mes juntos.

Sobre Vlad y su secreto… él está teniendo serios problemas.

La escena del teléfono la torcí para que tenga un toque de drama porque me gusta el drama y quería que Jack cortara la llamada.

*Danny hace referencia a Torrent Terror cuando Vlad le pone tomates a su sándwich y al enfadarse un tornado aparece para perseguirle.

¡Hasta la próxima!

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 02-12-15: Ash, había un error en los síntomas del embarazo.


	19. Reafirmando compromisos

Notas: ¡Hola! Este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo. Estuve bloqueada por horas hasta que al fin se me encendió el foco… o algo así jeje.

En fin… Gracias a todos por leer y en especial a quienes dejan comentarios. Espero disfruten este capítulo que es un poco agridulce.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 19: Reafirmando compromisos.**

.-.-.

Para Maddie fue extraño que Vlad llamara por la noche del viernes para cancelar la sesión de entrenamiento con Danny, el halfa mayor dijo que tenía algunos pendientes en la Zona Fantasma por lo que no podría ir a Amity Park. También fue extraño que no haya pedido hablar personalmente con el menor sino que tan solo le diera su mensaje. La mujer subió las escaleras para avisarle a su hijo quien estaba en su habitación con sus amigos dese la tarde, la puerta estaba cerrada y estaba por irrumpir con la autoridad de madre pero de detuvo ante los pequeños trozos de conversación que le llegaron.

"Podrías escribirlo en una tarjeta." La voz de Jazz se escuchó, "Como en las películas. Sería romántico."

"Eso es tan cliché," Sam opinó, claramente en desacuerdo con la propuesta.

"Tal vez es cliché pero me ahorraría el tener que _decirlo_." Danny habló, "presiento que se me enredará la lengua cuando trate de decirle a Vlad. Una tarjera evitaría que haga el ridículo."

Hubo más murmullos que Maddie no podía identificar, sintió la preocupación crecer. Ella no era ciega, notaba lo cercana que se había vuelto la amistad entre los dos halfas y en muy poco tiempo. Le daba mucho gusto por Vlad pues suponía que Danny influyó mucho en su arrepentimiento; pero en el caso de Danny la situación era preocupante, ese brillo en los ojos de su hijo cuando veía al mayor o cuando hablaba de él incomodaba a Maddie. No lo consideró al principio porque Danny siempre había estado interesado en chicas pero una parte de ella comenzaba a creer que era uno de esos enamoramientos platónicos de los adolescentes y estaba segura que Vlad no veía así al adolescente. Al querer abrir la puerta encontró que tenía el seguro puesto, tocó un par de veces, escuchó el movimiento de los adolescentes dentro y después Danny abrió la puerta.

"Mamá… ¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó el halfa con una sonrisa demasiado inocente. Se dio cuenta que sólo estaban Jazz y Sam con él.

"Vlad llamó," dijo la mujer tratando de estar atenta a cada reacción del su hijo, quien se removía nervioso evitando su mirada. "Dijo que no entrenarán mañana, tampoco vendrá."

"Oh, ¿Algo más?" Danny se veía extraño y estaba tan desesperado porque ella se fuera que no podía disimularlo bien.

"¿Ya sabías?" preguntó Maddie cruzándose de brazos.

"Me comentó que era una posibilidad." El muchacho dijo simplemente.

La madre le miró con suspicacia, fue ese momento que Sam anunció que debía irse y al salir le dio un abrazo fuerte al muchacho deseándole suerte en voz baja. Por un fugaz segundo los ojos de Danny se cruzaron con los de su madre quien de inmediato supo qué era lo que veía extraño en su hijo. Danny tenía los ojos hinchados, enrojecidos, había estado llorando. Estuvo a punto de preguntar pero Jazz se le adelantó caminando hacia ella para preguntar por la cena, arrastrándola hacia la cocina antes de que Maddie se percatara. ¿Qué podrían estar hablando los adolescentes que hubiera causado que Danny llorara? No recordaba haber visto a Danny llorar en mucho tiempo. La mención de Vlad en su conversación le hizo sentir aún más intranquilidad.

"¿Jazmine, algo le pasó a tu hermano?" preguntó a su hija mientras preparaban la cena entre las dos.

"¿Qué?" Ella forzó una risa "¿Qué le estaría pasando? Él está bien, mamá. Está estresado por… la escuela, el entrenamiento y cosas de adolescentes."

"Me imagino." La cazadora respondió en tono triste. "Entiendo que no confié tanto en nosotros. Me da gusto que al menos sí confié en ti. Por favor hija, si es algo grave debes decirnos."

"Hasta ahora no es nada en que deban involucrarse." Respondió la muchacha mirando a su madre con esa expresión que le hacía ver demasiado madura. "Danny debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones. En caso que yo lo considere, les diré."

"Me basta con eso." La madre concluyó. Está preocupada pero confiaba en que Jazz fuera sabia y juzgara cuando era necesario decir los secretos de Danny a sus padres. Esperaba que no fuera necesario otro asteroide para ello.

.-.-.

El día anterior para cuando Sam y Jazz se fueron, Danny había superado el pánico de la primera impresión. Su mente analizó un poco más racional la situación en que se encontraba, era un hecho de que su vida estaba por ponerse de cabeza. Todo iba a cambiar ahora que había un pequeño ser que dependía totalmente de lo que él decidiera. Era atemorizante y casi no podía creerlo. Sabía que no tenía caso pensar en cosas como sus padres o la escuela, aún no. Lo primero era decirle a su pareja que la prueba de embarazo fue positiva y a pesar de lo improvisado que era la noticia, Danny estaba seguro que Vlad le apoyaría, que incluso estaría feliz. Aun así el joven halfa estaba carcomiéndose de nervios.

Durante el desayuno Danny jugó un rato con su comida sin mucho ánimo de comerla, no tenía mucho apetito y usando la excusa más efectiva (sus tareas atrasadas) volvió a su habitación. Fingía hacer su tarea de matemáticas aunque en realidad su mente estaba vagando. Era curioso, creyó que ahora que sabía se sentiría diferente pero no. Danny no sentía nada en su cuerpo que le indicara remotamente que su embarazo era real, es verdad que tenía algunos síntomas pero eran tan sutiles que él no los percibía. Necesitarían la confirmación de Kryogen para que sea real. La puerta de su habitación abriéndose de golpe casi le hizo saltar.

"¡Danny!" su padre exclamó. "Saldremos de cacería, son muchos fantasmas en todo el centro… ya que no entrenarás ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Hace mucho que no hacemos esto como familia."

"¿Ir de cacería?" Danny repitió, normalmente su respuesta sería un sí, pelear siempre le relajaba y era divertido, aun cuando últimamente ya no sentía el gran impulso por defender Amity Park, Vlad le explicó que era porque la cuidad ya no era _su guarida_. Ahora le aterraba que ese ser en su interior saliera herido. Con tristeza sobreactuada dijo a su padre. "Me encantaría pero debo entregar este reporte el lunes."

"Qué mal…" la emoción de Jack se apagó un poco pero continuaba sonriendo, siempre le emocionaban las cacerías. "La escuela es primero. Estaremos fuera, quizá mucho rato… el Fenton Finder no deja de sonar."

"Tengan cuidado." Danny hizo un gesto con la mano y su padre salió corriendo. Unos momentos después escuchó la camioneta Fenton abandonando la casa. Aunque Vlad dijo a sus padres que no visitaría Amity, todo era parte del plan de la pareja de halfas para poder estar juntos sin que el mayor llevara el neutralizador.

Por más que trataba no podía concentrarse en su tarea, así que dejó sus libros de lado y se sentó en su computadora. Abrió varias carpetas hasta el sitio donde tenía oculto su copia del documento que contenía la Antología. No había querido leerla por completo porque la última parte trataba de teorías sobre el embarazo, Danny no creyó que el momento de leerlo llegaría tan rápido. Con un doble click abrió el documento, el cuadro que le pedía la contraseña apareció en su pantalla. Unícamente había escrito dos letras cuando sintió su sentido fantasma activarse y una fuerza invisible le apresó. La sensación fue tan repentina y por instinto giró para defenderse, ahora que no necesitaba estar en forma fantasma para usar sus poderes pudo zafarse empujando a su atacante con su fuerza sobrehumana y una esfera de energía se formó en su palma.

"Nada mal." Su atacante elogió desde el suelo y Danny sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho al ver de quien se trataba. Lo siguiente que supo fue que él era el que estaba en el suelo con el otro sobre su cuerpo inmovilizándole con fuerza. "Pero necesitas más que eso para someterme, Tejón."

"¡Vlad!" pronunció el nombre de su pareja, tratando de mover sus manos pero Plasmius las tenía apresado sobre su cabeza. "¡Me diste un gran susto!"

"Era la idea." Vlad respondió con cierta malicia todavía rehusándose a liberarle, para Danny esto se convirtió un reto. Sus ojos brillaron verdes dejando que sus poderes se activaran para lograr quitar al otro sobre él, al reconocer sus intenciones Vlad hizo brillar sus manos con ectoplasma violeta que recorrió el cuerpo de Danny moldeándose para formar cuerdas en sus tobillos, su torso y sus manos. La fuerza de Danny no era suficiente para romper las ataduras violetas que inhibían sus poderes al punto que no podía ni transformarse. Pese a lo mucho que Danny había crecido y aprendido en los últimos meses, Vlad continuaba siendo mucho más poderoso. El mayor sonrió triunfante y sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo atado de su pareja.

"De acuerdo, ganaste." Danny dijo resignado, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse por el deseo que apareció en los ojos rojos.

"Debo admitir que tenerte atado es muy agradable." Vlad se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios que Danny aceptó, cuando se separaron echó la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello sabiendo lo mucho que Vlad disfrutaba besar y mordisquear allí. Tal y como esperaba sintió los labios en donde su pulso latía acelerado. Sonrió de medio lado, el halfa mayor estaba demasiado entretenido que debió perder concentración para mantener sus cuerdas pues activando sus poderes de hielo Danny al fin pudo romperlas aprovechando la sorpresa del otro para girar por el suelo hasta que tuvo a Vlad boca abajo con un brazo en su espalda para inmovilizarle. Vlad gruñó. "Eso fue trampa, Tejón."

"¿Qué tiene de malo usar una distracción?" Sonrió poniéndose de pie dejando libre a su pareja, quien se levantó del suelo y regresó a su forma humana.

"Espero que no lo uses con otros de tus rivales." Dijo Vlad, Danny rió a carcajadas y se lanzó a los brazos de su pareja colgándose de su cuello. Vlad le sostuvo de la cintura. "¿Me extrañaste, amor? Yo sí."

"Demasiado." Danny respondió, besando de nuevo los labios de su pareja. Cuando se separaron dejaron sus frentes unidas mirándose a los ojos. "Soy tan feliz que al fin estas aquí."

"Perdona por tardarme un poco más… tenía unas cosas que preparar." Vlad comentó, pasando su mano izquierda por el cabello negro. Danny sonrió al ver esa mano al fin libre del neutralizador.

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó un poco confundido.

"Es una sorpresa." Vlad sonrió misterioso, sus ojos ahora azules se fijaron en la mesa llena de libros y luego computadora. "¿Muy ocupado? ¿Tienes tareas?"

"Ah, nada de eso." Danny sonrió. "Fue para engañar a mis padres."

"Excelente, entonces puedo secuestrarte unas horas." Vlad murmuró estrechándole más contra su cuerpo, Danny movió una mano del cuello de su pareja por su pecho sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón y su núcleo. Danny creyó que se derretía al sentir la electricidad responder a su toque, le hacía tanta falta sentir la energía de su pareja.

"Secuéstrame." Pidió, recargándose en el íntimo abrazo. Danny iría a donde sea que Vlad decida llevarle para pasar el día a solas. "Aunque técnicamente no sería secuestro si voy voluntariamente. ¿Contará como una cita?"

"Supongo que sí." Dijo Vlad, separándose un poco de él.

"¿Te das cuenta que sería nuestra primera cita?" Danny observó, ambos rieron. "¿Dónde iremos?"

"Dije que era una sorpresa. Aunque sí te diré que será aquí en el mundo humano."

El menor le miró extrañado, quiso ponerse algo que no sea esas ropas vieja que llevaba pero Vlad dijo que no sería necesario. Rodó lo ojos, fue por un chaleco para aprovechar tomar la prueba de embarazo positiva y ocultarla en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "Tal vez deba decirle a Jazz, para que no se preocupe y que mienta si mis padres llegan antes…"

"No te preocupes por tus padres." Interrumpió el mayor. "Estarán muy ocupados cazando fantasmas."

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó con suspicacia.

"Hablé con Skulker," explicó el mayor. "Lo convencí de que liberara algunos fantasmas por Amity para mantener a tus padres lo más ocupados posibles."

"¿En serio?" Danny no pudo evitar reír ante la idea. "No, puedo creer que Skulker se prestara para… espera, ¿él ya sabe de nosotros?"

"Toda la Zona Fantasma ya sabe." Vlad comentó riendo de la expresión mortificada de Danny. "Algunos lo ven como una amenaza, otros ya lo esperaban, a otros les tiene sin cuidado."

"No lo puedo creer." Danny rodó los ojos. "Aun así debo decirle a Jazz."

Vlad esperó a que Danny fuera corriendo a la habitación de su hermana. La pelirroja leía en su computadora como la estudiosa que siempre ha sido, por fortuna no tuvo que explicarse ante ella pues le hizo un gesto de despreocupación diciéndole que se divirtiera murmurando algo así como 'total ya estás embarazado' que hizo que a Danny se le enrojeciera el rostro. En realidad era irónico que apenas tuvieran su primera cita, considerando todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Al volver a su cuarto Vlad estaba en su forma fantasma esperándole, no necesitó que le pidieran nada, Danny cambió a Phantom acomodándose de nuevo en los brazos de su pareja. Vlad unió sus manos y sus energías se encontraron en esa fascinante conexión.

"Extrañé tanto esto," Vlad le dijo besando el dorso de su mano. "¿Estás bien? Siento algo extraño."

"¿Cómo que extraño?" Danny sintió nervios, "Estoy bien."

"Tu energía, está…" vio el rostro de Vlad lleno de concentración. "No es malo, sólo es diferente, como… no sé, inquieta, juguetona, agitada."

"Tal vez es porque estoy muy emocionado por estar contigo." Dijo el halfa menor, ¿sería acaso que su embarazo se percibía en su energía? Danny pensó que sería injusto que Vlad pueda sentir al bebé antes que él. Su pareja le besó fugazmente.

"Bien, cierra los ojos y deja que te lleve." Vlad dijo. Danny hizo lo que le pidieron, sintió al otro moverse para quedar detrás de él, una mano se posó sobre sus ojos como si quiera asegurarse que no los abriría y la otra sobre su núcleo. "Relájate, usaré tele transportación."

Asintió con la cabeza, apoyando su espalda con el pecho de Vlad sintiendo la mano del otro rodear su núcleo causándole una rica oleada de placer que le sacó un suspiro. Lo siguiente fue que su cuerpo se hacía tan ligero junto a un mareo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo otra vez. Estaba seguro que ya no estaba en su cuarto pues una suave brisa batió sobre él y el aroma de bosque inundó sus sentidos. Vlad retiró su mano de su pecho y volvió a su forma humana.

"¿Te mareó mucho?" preguntó, Danny negó así que su pareja al fin retiró su mano de sus ojos pero él se negaba a abrirlos. Vlad rió. "Puedes mirar."

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos Danny sonrió ampliamente ante lo que vio. Vlad le tomó de la mano para hacerle caminar, Danny siguió su ejemplo revirtiendo su transformación. Estaban en el lago Eerie, allí donde siempre solían entrenar pero de alguna forma Vlad había instalado un pequeño picnic sobre el césped y había una canasta con bocadillos.

"Vaya, en serio esto es una cita." Dijo Danny con emoción sentándose sobre la manta que Vlad había extendido sobre el césped, su pareja tomó asiento junto a él.

"Perdona que tenga que ser aquí." Vlad se disculpó. "No puedo deambular con libertad en el mundo humano, además llamaríamos la atención en cualquier lado."

"Me gusta que sea aquí, me trae buenos recuerdos." Danny sonrió cuando Vlad le mostró que en la canasta había tanto comida humana como fantasma. Exactamente lo que le había pedido por teléfono la última vez que conversaron. Sus ojos brillaron verdes cuando localizó una fruta fantasma que le gustó mucho cuando Kryogen la ofreció en aquél desayuno. "Oh sí, tenía tantas ganas de comer una de estas ¿ciruelas?"

"Le dicen Ciruelas del dragón." Informó el mayor.

Danny sonrió llevándose una de las frutas a la boca, independientemente de su forma actual ellos podían consumir ambos tipos de alimentos. Así que gimió de gusto cuando el sabor del ectoplasma con que estaba compuesta la fruta estallo en su paladar, era delicioso e incluso adictiva. Hablaron de lo que habían hecho en esos últimos días mientras comían. Si Vlad se percató que prefería la comida fantasma no lo mencionó. Ingerir alimentos hechos a base de ectoplasma fue reavivante, durante toda la semana los había deseado al punto que quería probar las muestras que sus padres tenían a allí.

"Sigo creyendo que esto…" Danny señaló el lago. "Se parece mucho a lo que hay en casa."

"Tú mismo lo dijiste. Este lugar trae buenos recuerdos, adapté nuestra casa para que tenga un poco de parecido." Vlad bajó el volumen de su voz señalando la canasta. "Revisa la canasta… traje algo muy especial para celebrar."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó confundido, mirando dentro de la canasta donde ahora sólo había algunas frutas. Nada parecía llamarle la atención, Vlad continuaba sonriendo entre divertido y misterioso. Hizo a un lado las ciruelas y fue cuando lo notó. Un par de objetos que destellaban con la luz solar, los tomó entre sus dedos mirándolos con impresión. Todos sus pensamientos se borraron de su mente, sus ojos buscaron los de su pareja quien se movió por la manta, una de sus rodillas la apoyó en el suelo.

"Te debía el anillo, ¿no?" Vlad dijo, tomando una de las argollas dejando la otra en el centro de la mano del menor.

"No lo puedo creer," murmuró aun impactado de lo que ocurría.

"¿Sabes de la costumbre de intercambiar gemas de energía?" Vlad preguntó, Danny había escuchado algo similar en el FarFrozen pero aun así su pareja le explicó. "En las ceremonias de unión, las parejas intercambian gemas a las que le infunden un poco de su poder. Es un símbolo de entrega, de amor, pertenencia… esto anillos llevan la gema que se usa en esas ceremonias."

El joven halfa miró la que tenía en su mano, el aro de plata y en la cima una piedra brillante muy similar al diamante pero que tenía un pequeño aura que revelaba su origen espectral. Vlad hizo brillar la mano que sostenía el anillo con energía purpura y el diamante adquirió un color purpura oscuro, casi azul. Danny sabía lo que tenía que hacer, hizo su mano brillar con su energía verde cambiándola rápida al helado azul, la piedra absorbió su poder como una esponja solidificándose dentro en un hermoso tono azul pastel. Sonrió levemente, dejando que Vlad tomara su mano izquierda.

"Si continuas seguro de tu decisión de estar conmigo, pese a lo que podría venir… acepta esto, como muestra de mi amor, que eres mi pareja por el resto de nuestras existencias."

"Claro que acepto." Danny dijo, sintiendo que lloraría de felicidad. Dejó que Vlad deslizara el anillo por su dedo anular. Cuando estuvo en su lugar la piedra purpura brilló fugaz provocando que Danny sintiera la energía de Vlad en ella. Imitó a su pareja tomando la mano de Vlad dudando qué debía decir. "No hay nada que haga que arrepienta de amarte, de ser tuyo… acepta esto, para que no olvides que te amo sin importar el pasado de ambos."

"Acepto." Vlad murmuró. "No lo olvidaré."

El anillo azul se acomodó en el dedo de Vlad brillando fugazmente como lo hizo el suyo, mantuvieron sus manos unidas pese a que se movieron para compartir un abrazo y un intenso beso en los labios. Sintió a Vlad apretar sus manos unidas, sus energías uniéndose íntimamente. Danny recargó su cuerpo en Vlad quien no tuvo objeciones en hacerse para atrás hasta que su espalda topó el suelo quedando acostado con el menor sobre él, su mano libre encontró su lugar en la espalda baja de Danny. Se separaron sólo para tomar aire antes de volver a unir sus bocas, el gemido del halfa menor murió en la boca de Vlad y el impulso de cambiar a Phantom comenzó a hacerse irresistible. El anillo de luz apareció en su cintura en coordinación que el de su pareja, convirtiéndoles en sus respectivas formas fantasmas. Rompieron el beso y miraron sus manos unidas maravillándose de ver el anillo prácticamente fusionado con sus respectivos trajes, sería imposible no notarlo.

"Esto causará un gran revuelo en la prensa." Comentó Danny

"Al menos no saben que es un anillo de unión." Rio Vlad. "¿Te imaginas que tus _Phans_ sepan que técnicamente estás casado?"

"Sería un desastre." Danny observó las gemas brillantes en sus manos y frunció el ceño. "Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que ahora tendré que decirte esposo? ¡Ni lo sueñes, Fruitloop! No soy tu esposa."

El otro comenzó a reír a carcajadas, su cuerpo se sacudió con la risa aunque Danny no entendía que fue tan gracioso. Él hablaba en serio, tal vez Vlad sea su pareja y sí, Danny era el que estaba embarazado. Sí, formarían una familia, pero él no era la esposa. Se negaría a llamar a Vlad 'esposo'. Su pareja le besó en los labios sacándole de sus pensamientos.

"Perdona, amor." Vlad acarició su espalda. "En primer lugar, no somos esposos. Somos más que eso. Una Pareja Fantasma tiene una unión más profunda que un matrimonio humano. En segundo lugar, no puedo creer que extrañara que me llamaras así."

"¿Qué te llamara cómo?" Danny preguntó confundido. Un segundo después entendió. "¿Fruitloop? Debes estar bromeando, creía que odiabas que te dijera así tanto como yo odiaba que me dijeras _Pequeño_ Tejón… tengo dieciséis no soy pequeño."

"Créeme, no me gusta el creativo apodo que usabas conmigo." Rodó los ojos. "Me trajo nostalgia escucharlo, eso es todo. Tampoco es como que quisiera que me sigas diciendo así."

"No lo haré," Danny sonrió. "A menos que hagas o digas algo que te haga merecerlo."

"De acuerdo. Por otro lado me consta que no eres _pequeño_." Vlad dijo y con mano libre tocó fugazmente la entrepierna de Danny quien sintió su rostro acalorarse. "Te ves tan tierno cuando te sonrojas."

Antes que Danny pueda replicar, Vlad le besó moviéndose para quedar sobre él. Al fin separaron sus manos sólo para cada uno buscar el núcleo del otro aprovechando que estaban en sus formas fantasmas. Poco a poco los besos y caricias de Vlad sobre su cuerpo se hacían más íntimos, más pasionales, incluso la forma en que acariciaba su núcleo comenzó a hacerse más lujuriosa. Danny sabía a dónde les iba a llevar esto, le encantó la idea pues ahora no estaban en casa de sus padres y el lago Eerie era abandonado, no importaba si gemía alto con las atenciones de su pareja. Vlad tocó una de las rodillas de Danny en una silente petición que le dejara ponerse en medio de ellas, gustosamente lo permitió pero al sentir la creciente excitación de Vlad contra su cuerpo recordó el estado en que se encontraba. Antes no hubiera dudado en entregarse a su pareja pero ahora sintió miedo. ¿Y si de alguna manera esto dañara a su bebé?

"Vlad… espera…" dijo agitado, tratando de frenar a Vlad quien estaba muy ocupado buscando abrir el traje de Phantom.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?" preguntó entre beso y beso que ponía en el cuello del menor, su pelvis moviéndose contra la de Danny.

"Detente." Danny pidió con mayor firmeza incluso empujando a Vlad de los hombros para que sepa que estaba siendo serio. Los ojos rojos le miraron con confusión, Danny desvió la mirada sin saber cómo debía hacer esto. Vlad al menos fue lo suficientemente comprensivo para quitarse y dejar que el menor se incorporara. No estaba seguro de porqué pero sintió lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos, sus manos temblando. Y si Vlad no estaba feliz con el bebé… y si le abandonaba, qué haría él con un hijo sin la ayuda de Vlad.

"¿Hice algo malo? ¿Te lastimé?" El temor en la voz de Vlad era casi palpable. "Está bien si no quieres…"

"No es eso," negó rápido, sintió que le limpiaban las lágrimas. Volvió a su forma humana y buscó en sus bolsillos sintiendo el pedazo de plástico que era la prueba de embarazo. Lo apretó con fuerza para darse valor. Debió seguir el consejo de Jazz y comprar una tarjeta que diga 'Serás papá' o algo así.

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" Insistió el mayor con dulzura, imitándole al volver a su forma humana, le tomó de la barbilla para buscar su mirada.

"Es que…" Danny bajó los ojos y un brillo le llamó la atención. El anillo en su mano, con el destello de la energía de Vlad, la promesa que estarían juntos sin importar lo que ocurra. Se secó las lágrimas y abrazó a Vlad con fuerza. El halfa mayor estaba demasiado aturdido por sus cambios de actitud que sólo atinó a sostenerle. Se separó de él para poder mirarle. "No podemos hacer esto… no hasta que esté seguro que no le haremos daño."

"¿De qué hablas?" Vlad preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Del bebé," dijo en voz baja, como si estuviera contando un secreto. "Estoy embarazado."

La expresión de Vlad era como la de alguien que no estaba entendiendo la conversación o como una computadora dando pantallazo azul. Le tomó casi un minuto analizar las palabras de Danny, su mandíbula casi cae al suelo y sus ojos azules se tornaron enormes, se veía como que tendría un infarto cerebral en cualquier momento. Danny pensó que no lo creía así que sacó de su bolsillo la prueba positiva mostrándosela. Vlad la tomó con manos temblorosas y boqueó un par de veces sus palabras completamente perdidas de la impresión, cerró los ojos y en su boca se formó la sonrisa más grande que le había visto hacer.

"Tal parece que serás padre, Vlad." Danny dijo sonriendo, con una mano pasó detrás de la oreja de Vlad el mechón de cabellos platas que había escapado de la coleta. "Dime que no te vas a desmayar…"

"No, tal vez no… por ahora…" Vlad al fin dijo, respirando pesadamente. Sus ojos se posaron de nueva cuenta en la prueba positiva, la dejó caer al suelo y aplastó a Danny en un abrazo fuerte. El halfa menor le acarició sus cabellos sintiendo la humedad caer a sus hombros así como los espasmos en la espalda de Vlad. Cuando habló su voz era entrecortada. "No sabes lo feliz que me haces… ¿A ti te hace feliz?"

"Mucho," Danny respondió sin dudar, su pareja se alejó para mirarle con sus ojos humedecidos con lágrimas de felicidad. "Me asusta porque todo será diferente pero me hace feliz."

"No tengas miedo, estaremos juntos." Vlad dijo, riendo en medio de las lágrimas. De repente se puso de pie, sus ojos azules brillando de una felicidad tan pura que Danny comenzó a reírse. "Sabía que sentí algo extraño en tu energía… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?"

"Yo no logro sentir nada aun," informó. "He estado con síntomas raros y ayer Jazz sugirió que me la hiciera… me hice tres. Todas positivas."

"Sé que aún falta que Kryogen lo confirme, pero lo que sentí sin duda es eso." Vlad suspiró, su acelerado estado de felicidad apagándose por un momento al mencionar el nombre del médico sólo para regresar con muchas más fuerza. El halfa mayor usó su enorme fuerza para tirar del brazo de Danny levantándole también, sintió las manos en su cintura que le levantaron unos centímetros del suelo con demasiada facilidad. "¡Seremos padres! ¿Puedes creerlo, Danny?"

"Bien, bien, pero bájame." Danny pidió no pudiendo encontrar la concentración para flotar en su forma humana. Vlad sonrió en disculpa y dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo, sus manos aun en la cintura de Danny quien dijo con cierta angustia. "Mucho va a cambiar… no sé ni por donde comenzar."

"Ven conmigo." Vlad dijo serio. Sus ojos azules fijos en los de Danny.

"Creí que querías que terminara la escuela." Danny aun no podía creer que lo que le estaban pidiendo.

"Si, pero las cosas cambian ahora." Comentó su pareja. "Tendremos un hijo, ese bebé estará en peligro constante y aquí en el mundo humano será mucho más difícil protegerle ¿Qué pasará cuando empiece a notarse? Ustedes dos son mi prioridad… vayamos juntos a casa, a nuestro hogar."

Danny sintió un gran miedo recorrer su ser. Por encima de todos los problemas que una persona que se embaraza a los dieciséis años tiene que enfrentar, Danny era un hombre, mitad fantasma y el padre de su bebé era el criminal más cazado de toda la tierra. Vlad tenía razón, el bebé es lo primero. Debía tomar una decisión, pensando en el bienestar de su hijo antes que nada. Qué era más peligroso para un futuro bebé halfa ¿Estar de refugiado en una casa de Caza fantasmas en Amity Park o en la guarida de sus padres en la Zona fantasma?

La respuesta era indiscutible.

.-.-.

Mientras Danny estaba en su cita, los ojos de Jazz estaba releyendo la Antología con mucho más detalle. El Tomo I, Anatomía y fisiología, habla de todo lo que Vlad investigó y comprobó hasta el momento. Las frases estaban redactadas como afirmaciones y asentaban hechos. Cuando el halfa mayor exponía teorías aun sin comprobar, usaba al principio de las frases: En teoría o hipotéticamente. Pasando al Tomo II, el capítulo del Ascenso sigue el mismo estilo pero en el capítulo Fisiología Materno-Fetal, todo se hacía confuso. Ellos habían asumido que eran teorías de Vlad basadas en cómo se desarrollan los embarazos fantasmas y los humanos. Pero conforme Jazz los estudiaba más sospechosos los encontraba.

" _A diferencia de la gestación humana que dura 40 semanas, y la fantasma que dura generalmente 20 semanas, la duración de la gestación de un feto híbrido es de 25 semanas."_

Eso equivaldría a unos seis meses, Danny ya debía llevar aproximadamente un mes. Las cosas serán más rápidas de lo que el joven halfa creía pues quedan sólo cinco meses más para prepararse para la llegada del bebé.

" _Como en los humanos, el corazón comienza a latir a partir de la cuarta semana de gestación. …igual que en los espectros, el núcleo fetal se hace completamente activo a partir de la séptima semana de gestación, momento en el que comienza a manifestarse en las habilidades del gestante. …el útero no entra a la cavidad abdominal sino hasta después de la semana 15, para la semana 17 se encuentra sobre la cicatriz umbilical desde ese momento tendrá un crecimiento exponencial más acelerado que el de las gestaciones humanas."_

Esas no sonaban a teorías, sino a afirmaciones. Como si Vlad estuviera seguro de que el embarazo halfa se daría de esa forma. Ese estilo de redacción continuaba semana tras semana siguiendo tanto el desarrollo del feto como los cambios en el cuerpo del gestante. Hasta la semana dieciocho, en ese punto regresa a hablar con teorías. Jazz no encontraba explicación para eso. Porqué Vlad hablaba de los primeras semanas de embarazo como si fueran un hecho pero de las ultimas hablaba en suposiciones.

Jazz pasó saliva. ¿Sería posible que Vlad haya tenido un embarazo en el pasado? Y si es así… ¿Hace cuánto ocurrió y quién era el otro padre? Obviamente fue antes del incidente del asteroide pues lo incluyó en la antología. Además, ¿Qué no los fantasmas solo se reproducen una vez? ¿Vlad habrá perdido al bebé en la semana 18? Podría ser, dado que a partir de allí dejaba de hacer afirmaciones pero ¿Fue algo espontaneo o provocado? ¿Consecuencia de algún problema del que Vlad no escribió? Había tantas preguntas y lo más importante… ¿Estaba Danny enterado de todo eso? De no ser así, tal vez la pareja debía sentarse a hablar como gente civilizada en vez de pasar todo el tiempo en la cama.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Jazz en voz alta cuando de pronto la pantalla de su computadora parpadeó, el color azul brilló mientras cientos de comandos aparecían. No era una experta en computadoras pero eso no podían ser buenas noticias. Las letras en blanco no dejaban de aparecer y la computadora no respondía a ninguna tecla. Tomó su teléfono celular oprimiendo uno de los números que tenía en marcado rápido, llamando a la única persona que podría ayudarle.

"¿Jazz?" la voz de Tucker se escuchó con desesperación. "Este no es un buen momento… Sherly está muriendo…"

"¿Tu PDA?" preguntó con sorpresa, "Escucha, mi computadora…"

"¿La tuya también?" La voz de Sam se agregó a la conversación. Jazz observó la pantalla volverse negra y después la pantalla de inicio de su portátil apareció. "La mía ya encendió otra vez… ¿y la de ustedes?"

"También." Jazz dijo al mismo tiempo que Tucker.

"Esto es muy raro… haré un análisis profundo del sistema…" El genio tecnológico comentó.

La pelirroja escuchó a Tucker mencionar cada cosa que haría con su PDA sin comprender nada de lo que hablaba, así que movió el cursor para volver a abrir el documento y continuar analizándolo. Pero no lo encontraba en la localización oculta, abrió donde tenía un respaldo del documento pero tampoco estaba. Era como si se hubiera esfumado. La voz de Tucker sonó alarmada en su oído por el teléfono.

"¡No van a creer lo que encontré!" Jazz escuchó sorprendida las teorías del moreno. No fue una coincidencia sino fue un ataque cibernético.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Wow! Allí hay una enorme pista sobre lo que guarda Vlad, tal vez algunos ya se harán una idea después de este capítulo. El drama comienza a incrementar.

Quería que los halfas tuvieran algo físico que les haga Pareja y los anillos son lo único que se me ocurrió. Aquí también tenemos la explicación de porqué Danny ya no defiende a Amity como antes. ¿Qué creen que hará Danny? Se irá con Vlad o no.

La verdad me dan un poco de pena Jack y Maddie. Ellos quieren proteger a su hijo pero ya es tarde, serán abuelos pronto.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer.

¡Hasta la próxima!

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 02-12-15: último del día. Uff!


	20. Las Evidencias

Notas: ¿Hola… alguien? Perdón por la tardanza, tuve algunos asuntos en el trabajo. Respecto a este capítulo, espero no les ahuyente pues aquí veremos que la relación de los halfas no es tan color de rosa.

Agradezco a todos por leer y espero que lo disfruten de este.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 20: Las Evidencias.**

.-.-.

Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, pese a que no tuvo tiempo suficiente para diseñarlo. No fue difícil convencer a Technus de ayudarle, pues aunque los planes de Vlad para dominar la tierra o la Zona Fantasma se habían detenido gracias a Danny, él continuaba siendo una figura poderosa, respetada e incluso temida por los fantasmas. Durante el fugaz momento que Danny fue a hablar con Jazz, el halfa aprovechó para conectar en la computadora del halfa menor, la memoria USB donde Technus se escondió, desde allí le sería fácil saltar a las del equipo Phantom para llevar a cabo una importante labor: eliminar el archivo HAHHAG. Sabía que Danny no lo había leído y era un milagro que los otros adolescentes no hayan descubierto cosas sospechosas en el documento. Era mejor quitárselos antes que lo hagan.

Acordó con Skulker la liberación de fantasmas en la cuidad para mantener distraídos a los Fenton y de ser posible también a los amigos de Danny. Mientras tanto, Vlad pudo tener esa mágica velada con su pareja que tanto necesitaban los dos, al fin intercambiaron gemas como una demostración pública de su amor. La cereza del pastel fue recibir la mejor noticia de su vida: iba a ser padre. Estaba tan lleno de felicidad. Pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para eliminar hasta la más remota evidencia del error más grande de su vida, por lo que cuando propuso a Danny que fuera a vivir con él, secretamente contaba con que se negara.

"Quiero ir contigo, que estemos juntos, sé que es lo mejor para el bebé." Danny dijo desviando la mirada, se veía asustado, todos estos cambios debían ser abrumadores para el adolescente.

"Está bien si quieres esperar un poco," el mayor sonrió, acariciando los cabellos negros. "No se notará tan pronto. Sólo debemos asegurarnos que nadie más se entere, por seguridad."

"Sam y Jazz lo saben. Ellas estuvieron conmigo cuando hice la prueba."

"Sé que es mucho pedirte que no te involucres en peleas fantasmas," Vlad inició y detuvo el intento de Danny por contradecirle. "No te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas, eres muy fuerte, a la mayoría de los fantasmas que van a Amity puedes vencerles con un solo golpe."

"Sí es verdad, las peleas son solo teatro." Al menos Danny no lo negó. "No te preocupes intervendré sólo cuando sea sensato. Proteger al bebé está muy por encima de Amity Park. ¿Cuándo iremos a ver a Kryogen?"

"Podría ser la otra semana, vendré por ti e iremos juntos." Vlad esperaba que para entonces el enfado del médico hacia él se haya aplacado lo suficiente.

"Creí que Kryogen debía confirmarlo."

"No es necesario confirmarlo. Se siente, Danny. Solo que no pude hacerlo antes porque llevaba el neutralizador."

"¿Cómo es que tú puedes sentirlo y yo no?" inquirió, una de sus manos se posó en su abdomen. Vlad encontró el gesto muy tierno.

"Tal vez no lo percibes porque está contigo todos los días." Dudó en continuar. Tenía que dar esta información a Danny sin hacer obvio que sabía demasiado al respecto. "Podemos intentar algo…"

Se dirigió a la manta extendida en el césped tomando asiento allí, llamó a su pareja para que se sentara también y separó las piernas invitándole a ponerse entre ellas de tal forma que la espalda de Danny quedara contra su pecho. El menor rió acomodándose, su cabeza apoyándose en su hombro, sus manos se entrelazaron donde su hijo apenas iniciaba su desarrollo, la energía fría y la eléctrica, mezclándose. Vlad movió su palma por el abdomen de Danny enviando pequeñas chispas de electricidad esperando que su hijo respondiera. Unos dos minutos después al fin sintió el nuevo calor en la energía de Danny, brillando en medio del frio usual.

"Aquí…" murmuró suave en su oído. "Siente, es caliente."

"¿Por qué caliente?" Danny preguntó, sus ojos cerrándose para concentrarse. Le sintió estremecerse de sorpresa entre sus brazos, lanzando una gran exclamación cuando consiguió _sentir_ , la agitación de Danny hizo que el calor desapareciera. Su pareja giró para verle, sus ojos azules brillando con lágrimas contenidas. Vlad se inclinó, besando sus labios y limpiándole las lágrimas rebeldes que caían de su rostro. "Es real… no puedo creer que no había notado antes…"

"Calma, amor." Dijo con ternura. "Primero, es caliente porque los bebés fantasma generalmente heredan el elemento del padre. La electricidad es caliente. Segundo, no debe llevar más de un mes de gestación… su energía apenas es perceptible. Pronto será tan inquieto que no te dejará hacer tu vida."

De nuevo tuvo que frenarse antes de soltar información extra. Danny guardó silencio, tan solo tocando ausente donde había conseguido sentir a su bebé. Volvieron a entrelazar los dedos, conectándose, Vlad hizo todo lo posible por bloquear su mente y disfrutar de la compañía de su pareja. No resistió mucho tiempo sin comenzar a besar el cuello de Danny, succionando, formando marcas, pasando su lengua y sus colmillos se extendieron.

"Vlad… no donde se vea…" Danny recordó.

Odiaba eso, las marcas de succión no duraban más de una o dos horas en sus cuerpos gracias a su la gran velocidad de curación pero las mordidas tomaban casi un día entero, razón por lo que la regla de 'no morder en áreas visibles' apareció. Hizo a un lado la tela de la camiseta de Danny exponiendo la deliciosa piel del hombro. Sin aviso enterró sus colmillos allí, escuchó a Danny gemir su nombre, disfrutando tanto como él, tan solo unos segundos después extrajo sus afilados dientes lamiendo la sangre que escapaba de la herida.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" preguntó dando un último lengüetazo a la herida, su mano jugando con la orilla de la camiseta de Danny, quien gimió en frustración, Vlad entendía su temor de que afectaran el embarazo. Agregó: "Hay otras cosas que podemos hacer… sin que sean un peligro."

"Continúa," Danny dijo relajándose en sus brazos y Vlad gruñó pegando más su cuerpo al de su pareja, ahora que tenía el permiso de Danny se aseguraría de que pasaran el resto de la tarde disfrutando uno del otro sin el temor de que alguien les descubriera.

Para cuando el cielo estaba volviéndose naranja por el atardecer, Vlad sabía que era hora de volver. Skulker no podría mantener ocupados a los Fenton por siempre y como los pésimos caza-fantasmas que eran irían a pedir ayuda a Phantom. Danny ya estaba dormitando así que no se opuso a la idea de volver. Cargó a su pareja y no usó tele transportación pues quería pasar aunque sea un rato más con Danny. Por eso voló con invisibilidad, ocultando su presencia para que el potente escáner del Fenton-Finder no lo perciba. Al llegar a la casa Danny dormía plácidamente, Vlad sonrió levemente recordando que el cansancio extremo era normal en el embarazo, le dejó en la cama, cubriéndole con las sábanas. En la semioscuridad de la habitación resaltaba el brillo de la pantalla de la computadora de Danny, un par de clicks después estuvo satisfecho con lo que _no_ encontró y extrajo la ahora vacía memoria USB. La primera parte de la eliminación había finalizado.

"¿Vlad?" la voz de Danny hizo que casi saltara, apagó el monitor y miró a su pareja que estaba sentándose en la cama mirando extrañado que él estuviera usando su computadora.

"Creo que olvidaste apagarla en la mañana." Dijo señalando la máquina. "Ya es muy tarde, debo irme antes que tus padres sospechen."

"Sí, supongo es mejor." El muchacho dijo con un poco de tristeza, Vlad se acercó a él besando su frente. "Lo siento, sé que querías que vaya contigo hoy…"

"Entiendo que estés asustado." Vlad murmuró casi contra la piel de su frente, "cualquier cosa que pase llámame, sin importar lo que tu padre diga ¿De acuerdo?"

"Así lo haré." Sonrió con timidez y volvió a recostarse en la cama reacomodándose en las sabanas.

Con una última caricia sobre los cabellos negros Vlad bajó hasta el laboratorio atravesado el portal. Su corazón y núcleo aun brincaban por de felicidad, uno de sus dedos jugó con el anillo de unión. Sin importar lo que Kryogen diga, su familia no era una farsa. Sus sentimientos eran reales, su pareja y su futuro hijo eran reales.

.-.-.

Usó tele transportación para viajar con mayor rapidez al sitio de reunión que acordó con Skulker, era un lugar apartado tanto del portal Fenton como de su guarida. Sus pies tocaron el suelo árido de la roca y caminó con ese porte dominante que caracterizaba a Plasmius. El cazador ya estaba allí, manteniendo custodia sobre otro fantasma que estaba inmovilizado con un par de esposas brillantes de energía, Vlad le miró interrogante.

"Lo hice, Plasmius." Dijo el fantasma de alborotados cabellos blancos. "Yo Technus, amo de la tecnología, entré a las computaras de los cómplices de Phantom… el archivo HAHHAG ya no existe en ningún lado."

"¿Garantizarías eso con tu patética existencia?" preguntó Vlad mirando a los ojos al fantasma. "Corroboré que no esté en la computadora de Daniel, pero necesito que no pueda ser recuperado por Foley."

"¡Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo!" Technus gruñó muy enfadado de que le cuestionaran, luchando contra las esposas. Plasmius tomó del cuello al fantasma con su mano llena de energía amenazante enseñándole los colmillos. El fantasma bajó la mirada en gesto de sumisión y Vlad le soltó. Al llevar unas esposas supresoras Technus cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

"Bien, Technus te daré el beneficio de la duda por ahora." Con un tono terrorífico agregó. "Pero si fallas, te causaré tanto dolor que rogarás por que acabe con tu existencia."

El fantasma peliblanco asintió con la cabeza sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con él. Vlad hizo una señal y el cazador desató las esposas, dejando que el aterrado amo de la tecnología saliera huyendo del lugar. Suspiró con cansancio, realmente esperaba que Technus no fallara y que Foley no pueda recuperar el archivo, sabía que ese joven tenía un talento impresionante para la tecnología. Escuchó risitas detrás de él y giró con ira para mirar al cazador.

"Te has vuelto suave, Plasmius." El fantasma robótico dijo entre risas. "Antes, le hubieras dado una prueba de lo que le espera si falla, el gusan… digo, Phantom te ha domado."

"Silencio, Skulker." Gruñó lanzándole al cazador un rayo de ectoplasma que golpeó levemente su hombro derribándole. El fantasma hizo un gesto de sorpresa ante el ataque del halfa, miró el golpe corroborando que no haya ningún daño en su traje. "Hiciste un buen trabajo en Amity Park."

"No fue nada, siempre es divertido aterrorizar a los humanos." Skulker se encogió los hombros.

"¿Tuviste éxito en la búsqueda?" Vlad preguntó. Skulker sonrió y de alguna parte de su traje presionó un botón. Una especie de mapa se proyectó, había varias locaciones marcadas con una gran X y otras con puntos.

"Soy el mejor cazador de la Zona fantasma," Skulker se aclamó y Vlad rodó los ojos. "Claro que la pude encontrar, nada puede esconderse de mí, aunque debo darle crédito a Phantom pues hizo un muy buen trabajo escondiendo a la clon, aun así la encontré. Sigo creyendo que hubiera sido más sencillo preguntarle a Phantom…"

"No me lo hubiera dicho." Dijo con pesar. Mencionar a su pareja le hizo sentir una gran presión en el pecho, Vlad tuvo que tomar asiento en una de las rocas enterrando sus manos en sus cabellos sin importarle mostrar debilidad ante Skulker, el cazador era más que solo un subordinado de años. Era algo cercano a un amigo. "Danny está muy encariñado con ella y no confía en mi al respecto…"

"¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?" Skulker preguntó, su actitud cambiando repentinamente de burlona a amistosa. "Lastimarás mucho a tu pareja y por lo que veo que aunque lo niegues la niña te importa, Plasmius."

El halfa gruñó, aunque por dentro estaba cuestionándose lo mismo que el cazador. Su pareja había cambiado mucho su forma de pensar y su compás de la moralidad se modificó drásticamente. Maldijo mentalmente, si iba a eliminar a la máxima evidencia del peor de sus errores no podía darse el lujo de estar _sentimental_. Debía volver a ser el frio Plasmius al menos una vez más.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó.

"Está como refugiada en la Acrópolis de Pandora," declaró Skulker. Vlad suspiró con frustración, apretando los puños, por supuesto que Danny tenía que tener aliados demasiado poderosos que harían mucho más difícil su misión. El cazador rió, "buena suerte entrando y saliendo de allí con vida."

"Tendremos que dejarlo para después." Concluyó el halfa, sabiendo que no podía enfrentar a un fantasma como Pandora de forma directa además la griega tenía un gran número de luchadores. Debía encontrar una estrategia para sacar a la niña de allí y sin que su pareja se enterara. "¿Me ayudarás con el resto de las evidencias?"

"Depende…" Los ojos de Skulker brillaron. "¿Podré quedarme con algo?"

"Nada que contenga material biológico-ectoplásmico." Dijo con firmeza.

"¿Para qué querría yo esas cosas? La biología no es lo mío.

"¿Crees poder seguir el paso?" preguntó Vlad con un poco de altanería en su voz, Skulker frunció el ceño desplegando sus alas con propulsores.

Los dos fantasmas levantaron el vuelo, recorriendo a paso rápido y continuo, el ambiente de la Zona fantasma. Tal como lo esperaba, que Danny no haya ido con él tan pronto resultaría a su favor. Pronto estuvieron cerca de su destino por lo que Vlad hizo una señal a Skulker. El fantasma robótico se detuvo, mientras Vlad se acercaba más a las orillas de la isla. Su guarida le recibió abriendo un claro en medio de la cada vez más densa vegetación. Se puso de pie mirando al cazador asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, Skulker se bajó junto a él.

"Este lugar ha cambiado mucho." Skulker comentó mirando a su alrededor. "¿Fue por Phantom?"

"En parte." Vlad respondió mientras caminaban por el bosque, dirigiéndose hacia el risco. "Admito que también me gusta las plantas, además crean una buena barrera contra intrusos."

Cuando llegaron a donde varias piedras estaban acumuladas, Vlad tocó las piedras cerrando los ojos centrándose en la conexión que había conseguido establecer con el lugar. Al ordenarles, las rocas respondieron a su energía y se movieron revelando la entrada de una cueva. Sonrió de lado, indicándole a Skulker que le siguiera. No fue casualidad que haya elegido este lugar para refugio después de escapar del espacio, pues aquí tenía escondido lo que quedó de su laboratorio en Colorado después que Danny lo destruyó con su poderoso Ghostly Wail. Los restos del experimento más oscuro de su vida. La clonación.

"Puedes tomar las armas, si lo deseas. Será mi pago por tus servicios." Dijo al cazador quien sonrió feliz y se dirigió a donde habían algunas ecto-pistolas para ver si algo llamaba su atención.

Mientras tanto, Vlad comenzó a reunir las cosas en el centro del lugar. Primero y más importante, varios planos y más planos así como los discos duros llenos de videos sobre Phantom que acumulo por medio del espionaje, algunos matraces y tubos de ensayo con muestras de ectoplasma. Empujó algunas de las maquinarias que en aquellos tiempos prometió reparar pero que nunca hizo y otros artefactos. Ya que estaba en eso, también incluyó a la montaña de cosas algunos de sus objetos de los Packers. Eso fue cosa de otra vida. Lo último fue un pequeño termo, lo abrió y antes de pensarlo extrajo la caja de Petri escondiéndolo en su bolsillo. Volteó para ver al cazador.

"Ayúdame a hacer una red de explosivos. Necesito que sea grande pero no tanto que vuele todo el risco."

"Te gusta el drama, no es así." Skulker rodó los ojos, el halfa se tomó la libertad de reír.

Varias horas de trabajo después, estaba sentado en una roca y oprimió el disparador. La explosión resonó en sus oídos y estaba seguro que tendría pesadillas con ella. Skulker se despidió de él, abandonando la isla pero Vlad permaneció allí sentado viendo su pasado arder. Ahora que su guarida indicaba que estaba solo sacó lo que escondió en su bolsillo. Sus ojos se posaron ausentes en la caja de Petri que aunque parecía insignificante a simple vista, no lo era. Debía destruirlo, incinerarlo… crujió sus dientes enfadado con él mismo, si no podía deshacerse de unas simples células congeladas cómo iba a encontrar el valor para eliminar a la niña. Su mano libre se posó en su abdomen sintiendo la cicatriz que lo atravesaba, sería lo único que no podría borrar, eso si conseguía el valor para deshacerse de la niña. Al menos Danny creía que la cicatriz fue por la cirugía del Ascenso.

.-.-.

Los problemas no esperaron ni que terminara el día de su aniversario para comenzar a derrumbar la vida de Danny. Sus padres y sus amigos se reunieron con el único propósito de reclamarle por no ayudar en la cacería. Supuestamente al no contestar el teléfono, fueron por él pero no le encontraron. Era obvio que no estaba haciendo tareas así que todos le preguntaron a dónde había ido, podía ver que las personas que sabían de su relación con Vlad estaban a punto de revelar la verdad así que enfadado, gritó diciendo a todos que no era asunto suyo a dónde iba. El grupo estaba tan sorprendido por su reacción que cuando Danny voló atravesando el techo nadie trató de detenerle.

Estando invisible, voló por la cuidad dejando que el viento fresco de la noche le relajara. Sus ojos se fijaron en el anillo en su dedo, tan enfadados estaban todos que nadie se percató de ese detalle. No volvió a la casa sino hasta que el sol estaba por salir. El domingo por la mañana Tucker envió un mensaje diciendo que debían hablar de un supuesto ataque tecnológico, Danny lo ignoró. Pero recibió otro mensaje, luego otro y otro. Harto, realizó una video llamada. Tanto Tucker como Sam estuvieron en línea y el halfa escuchó con fastidio que el genio tecnológico contara que alguien entró en las computadoras del equipo Phantom borrando el archivo HAHHAG, sospechaban de Technus.

"Rastree el origen de todo." Tucker dijo. "Fue tu computadora. Technus entró desde tu computadora. Hizo un buen trabajo, pues no he encontrado forma de recuperar el archivo."

"Estuve fuera todo el día no sería raro que haya aprovechado." Danny respondió. "No veo nada fuera de lo normal."

"¡Presta atención, Danny!" Tucker gruñó, su rostro tan enfurecido que el halfa le miró sorprendido, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que el moreno se mostraba enfadado. "Technus entró con intención de borrar solo ese archivo de nuestras computadoras, entró y salió sin más. Además solo entró a la de cada uno de nosotros… no a la de Valerie, ni en la de tus padres. Nadie más a parte de nosotros y Vlad sabe que sobre ese archivo."

"Creemos que Vlad lo contrató para hacerlo." Sam intervino, el halfa rodó los ojos divertido de que estén culpando de esto a su pareja. "Además están los ataques masivos del sábado."

"Eso fue una distracción que Vlad creó," Danny confesó un poco avergonzado, sus dos amigos fruncieron el ceño.

"¿En serio Danny, a esto has llegado?" Tucker continuó con lo que para Danny era un ataque verbal. "Es verdad que no fueron una amenaza de muerte pero los fantasmas _atacaron_ la cuidad, asustaron a la gente, causaron destrozos y accidentes por todos lados ¿para qué? Para que puedas ir quien sabe dónde a besuquearte y tener sexo con Vlad Plasmius… ¿Qué no ves algo malo allí?"

Los ojos de Danny brillaron azules, ofendido por el comentario. Tal parecía que hizo una buena elección al ocultar su embarazo de Tucker. Sintió la necesidad de probarles que sin importar lo que ellos opinen, él y Vlad estarían juntos, así que extendió la mano izquierda para enseñar a la cámara su anillo de unión mirando las reacciones de sus amigos. Sabía que ellos estaban involucrados lo suficiente como para tener una leve idea de qué significaba eso, además el diseño era similar al de un anillo de bodas humano solo que con una gema incrustada.

"Como pueden ver, mi relación es más seria de lo que creen." Dijo con satisfacción al ver que Tucker estaba tan pálido que parecía se iba a desmayar, Sam parecía que iba a estallar en lágrimas.

"¿Es un anillo de compromiso?" preguntó la gótica.

"No," Danny sonrió levemente, disfrutando el momento. "Es un anillo que lleva la gema de unión. Es más equivalente a un anillo de bodas que a uno de compromiso."

"¡Boda!" Tucker exclamó. "¡Alto… detente allí…! ¿No creen que están yendo demasiado rápido?"

"Tucker tiene razón…" Sam habló. "Esto se está saliendo de control. Te recalco que estás sacrificando la tranquilidad de las personas de Amity Park por Vlad."

"Cierto, amigo," Tucker agregó. "Baja de tu nube un momento y piensa en lo que…"

La pantalla se volvió negra y humeante cuando Danny lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma por sus ojos. Estaba enfadado y dolido por lo que sus amigos decían. Él sabía que sí fue un poco radical haber soltado fantasmas en Amity para distraer a su equipo y así ir con Vlad. Pero tampoco era la gran cosa. No esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran completamente en contra de su relación y no vieran lo feliz que le hacía. Porqué siempre tenía que ser él quien sacrificara su felicidad por los demás… pues eso cambiaría ahora, su hijo estaba muy por encima del 'heroísmo' de Danny Phantom.

Volvió a recostarse en su cama tratando de calmarse, había escuchado por allí que el estrés podía ser malo tanto para los bebés como para la persona embarazada. Pensar en su hijo le hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y tocó su abdomen con los ojos cerrados tratando de localizar esa chispa que crecía dentro de él. Danny seguía creyendo que era injusto que el bebé respondiera rápido a la energía de Vlad pero que no lo hiciera con la suya.

"Quieres más a tu padre, ¿eh?" Murmuró riendo levemente.

Tamborileó con sus dedos sobre su vientre y de la nada la chispa saltó a la vida enviando un fugaz pulso de energía caliente antes de volver a desaparecer. Fue suficiente para Danny, sonrió de oreja a oreja sintiendo su corazón lleno de felicidad. Con todo lo que pasaba en casa, tal vez era mejor irse de una vez el padre de esa chispa. Ya era de noche cuando escuchó golpecitos en su puerta seguidos de la inconfundible voz de su hermana.

"Danny, ya debo ir de regreso a la universidad, pero hay unas cosas importantes que debo decirte." Dijo Jazz, el halfa estaba dispuesto a no escucharla pero ella agregó: "No seas infantil y abre la puerta."

"Bien." Gruñó. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Su hermana estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria, sin esperar invitación Jazz entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella. Danny suspiró. "¿De qué se trata?"

"Es sobre Vlad." El menor estuvo a punto de interrumpirla pero ella le detuvo con una señal. "Yo he apoyado tu relación desde el principio, Danny. Veo lo feliz que te hace y veo lo mucho que Vlad cambia cuando está contigo. Se aman, lo sé. El anillo es precioso, por cierto."

"¡Lo notaste!" Sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas al ver que al menos alguien estaba feliz por él, unos segundos después su sonrisa murió al ver seriedad en los ojos de su hermana. "¿Pero?"

"Mi preocupación es que las cosas pasaron muy rápido." Jazz dijo con suavidad. "Un día eran enemigos y casi al siguiente están por tener un hijo. No estoy segura si tuvieron tiempo para hablar y conocerse. De verdad, conocerse. De hablar el pasado y el futuro. Sé que el amor es capaz de perdonar todo pero creo que es importante que sepas todo sobre Vlad antes de que te vayas a vivir con él."

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde sacaste…?"

"Es lo que sigue, ¿no?" Jazz interrumpió. "Es decir, son pareja, tienen anillos de parejas, tendrán un hijo… es lo lógico. No te digo que no lo hagas sino que hablen antes. Hay algunas cosas que leí en la Antología que podrían ser importantes."

"Sé que ha hecho cosas malas, Jazz." Su voz salió con un poco de dolor, pues aunque Danny trataba de no pensar en el pasado de Vlad algunos detalles eran muy difíciles de olvidar. "También sé que está arrepentido."

"Escucha mis teorías," ella pidió. "No las refutes ni te escandalices solo escúchalas. Será tu decisión al final y apoyaré lo que sea que decidas."

Asintió con la cabeza y Jazz comenzó a hablar. Danny realmente quería encontrar la forma de no escucharla, de fingir que las palabras de su hermana no estaban teniendo su efecto en él, pero no podía porque aceptaba que las sospechas de Jazz eran reales. Él no leyó nada de la última parte de la antología porque sospechaba cómo Vlad averiguó sobre el desarrollo un feto halfa. La clonación. Sus amigos sabían de Danielle pero ellos no estaban al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió en aquel laboratorio. Los otros clones, las incubadoras y el dolor. Además estaba la vez que Vlad quiso desintegrar a Danielle. Sus manos aun temblaban de ira con el recuerdo. Le dijo a Vlad que le perdonó, pero no había olvidado. Tal vez nunca lo haría.

"Estuve pensando que la única forma que sepa sobre esos temas, es si él ha estudiado un embarazo halfa de alguna forma." Jazz dijo.

"No creo que sea eso, Jazz." Murmuró el halfa. Sam y Tucker sabían de Danielle porque fueron a rescatarle y Valerie porque estuvo involucrada, en el caso de su hermana… Danny prefirió dejarla en la oscuridad al respecto.

"Vlad hace afirmaciones sobre el embarazo halfa, del desarrollo del feto y de cómo afecta al cuerpo del gestante." Jazz continuó. "Yo creo que él puede hacer afirmaciones porque pasó por uno, o al menos parte de uno. Después de la semana 18 todo vuelve a ser teorías. Tal vez Vlad perdió al bebé, quizá por eso ha estado tan obsesionado con tener un hijo halfa."

No quiso reírse pero una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios. La propuesta era ridícula. Porque hasta donde sabía el ataque de Drakheit dejó al halfa mayor sin la capacidad de embarazarse. Vlad y Kryogen insinuaron que lo ocurrido en el pasado incluso casi le causa la muerte… negó con la cabeza. Era imposible. Bajó la mirada al darse cuenta que Jazz podría tener razón. La clonación explicaba que Vlad supiera sobre los fetos pero… ¿Cómo supo sobre el efecto del embarazo en el cuerpo de un halfa? En el caso que de verdad Vlad haya pasado por parte de un embarazo ¿Quién fue el otro padre y qué había pasado con el bebé? ¿Sobrevivió o no? Danny no tenía respuestas.

"Perdona si te hice sufrir al contarte esto," Jazz finalizó. "Pero necesitaba que supieras, ya que Technus borró el archivo y no podré analizarlo mejor ni podré mostrarte las pruebas… es una gran coincidencia que ocurra justo ahora, cuando más necesitamos saber sobre el embarazo halfa."

"¿Crees que lo haya borrado para encubrirse?" Danny se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta, luego de un gran momento de silencio. Ambos se miraron impactados, el joven halfa sintió sus manos temblar. Ni siquiera él sabía de donde había sacado esa idea.

"No sé, pero debería ser lo primero que preguntes la próxima vez que lo veas." Jazz concluyó.

Asintió con la cabeza, recibiendo el abrazo de despedida de su hermana. Ella salió cerrando la puerta y Danny se recostó en su cama, encogiéndose, protegiendo su abdomen mientras un gran dolor en el pecho le llenaba. No, Vlad no haría eso. Las teorías de Jazz eran imposibles. Danny no debía dejarse influenciar por sus amigos y su hermana que parecían estar en un gran complot para ponerle en contra de su pareja.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Ehm ¿Qué puedo decir? Aquellos que sospechaban que el secreto de Vlad se relacionaba con Danielle… ahora seguro que ya se irán haciendo una idea de qué es.

En el capítulo 14, se dice que Vlad tiene una cicatriz en el abdomen.

Creo que no lo dije antes, el nombre del archivo _HAHHAG_ viene de _Half A Human Half A Ghost_.

Aunque muchos por allá creen que Sam y Tucker no saben del origen de Danielle, por mi parte siempre he creído que sí saben y que Jazz es la única que no está enterada.

Danny está en negación. Mientras que Vlad necesitará una gran zarandeada para dejar de ser tan tonto… ¿Quién se la dará?

¡Hasta la próxima!

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

PD: Spoiler! (ni tanto jeje) Ando buscando un buen nombre para el bebé… tengo muchos problemas al respecto, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, será bienvenida y de mucha ayuda. Gracias.

EDIT 03-12-15.


	21. Negación

Notas: Pues hubo un pequeño cambio de planes en la trama que me hizo reorganizar los capítulos siguientes, no fue tan fácil, a eso se debió la tardanza.

En fin, agradezco a los que siguen leyendo y espero que disfruten de este capítulo aunque quieran matar a Vlad XD.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 21: Negación.**

.-.-.

Al principio, Tucker creyó que el extraño cambio en el comportamiento de su mejor amigo se debía al lavado de cerebro que Vlad debía estarle haciendo, pero ahora estaba seguro que era gracias a lo que sea que Danny estaba escondiendo y lo que frustraba más al moreno, era que Sam parecía estar al tanto de qué era pero no quería decirle. Ya habían pasado días desde que Danny cortó aquella llamada y su amigo seguía evitándoles a toda costa. No tomaba sus llamadas, no respondía sus mensajes y en la escuela ni siquiera se acercaba para decirles un 'hola', el día pasaba y ellos le veían únicamente en clases, después Danny se esfumaba. Esos primeros días, Tucker estaba enfadado por la forma en que Danny estaba tomándose todo esto, mientras Sam decía que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

"Creo que Fenton está siendo irracional," Valerie comentó a la hora del almuerzo. Otro día que Danny no estaba con ellos. La cazadora creía que lo que enfadó al halfa fue que reclamaran por no participar en la cacería del sábado. "Solo dijimos la verdad, nosotros tenemos un compromiso con la cuidad. Es una gran responsabilidad que va antes de que una chica."

"¿Qué?" Sam preguntó. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No les parece obvio," Valerie se encogió los hombros. "La forma en que ha estado actuando grita 'tengo una novia secreta' creí que ya lo sabían o sospechaban."

"Lo dudo, Val." Sam dijo tensándose y Tucker no aguantó la risa por la casi acertada suposición de la cazadora, aunque el genio tecnológico dudaba que Vlad sea 'la chica' o el sumiso, pasivo o como sea que se diga, en esa extraña y perturbadora relación que tenían los halfas. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, deseando poder ponerle control+Z a su cerebro para nunca volver a tener un pensamiento así.

"Piensa lo que quieras, Sam." La cazadora rodó los ojos. "Lo que quisiera es que hablen con él, he tratado de acercarme pero no me quiere escuchar. Díganle que si va dejar la cacería de una vez por todas que me lo diga para que en cuanto haya un ataque, yo vaya de inmediato y deje de pensar inútilmente que cuento con su apoyo."

Después de eso Valerie tomó su bandeja vacía y se fue de allí. Sam suspiró con cansancio jugando con su comida, aunque la gótica lo negara Tucker veía lo mucho que Danny la lastimó al no corresponderle. Otra de las cosas que enfadaba al genio tecnológico, Sam era una chica maravillosa y era injusto que sufriera por alguien que ni se daba cuenta de lo que sus acciones causaban.

"Valerie tiene razón," Tucker dijo. "Será un cliché de las películas de superhéroes, pero esos poderes que él tiene también son una responsabilidad."

"Debe tener sus razones." Sam concluyó aunque tampoco sonaba tan convencida.

A pesar de la petición de Valerie, ninguno de ellos buscó acercarse a Danny. Aunque no les guste aceptarlo, Danny muchas veces exhibía instintos fantasmas, ellos sabían que no hay nada más peligroso que un fantasma que se sentía acorralado; por lo que le dieron su espacio esperando que cuando el halfa se sienta listo, acudiera a ellos voluntariamente. Para el viernes, Tucker estaba perdiendo la paciencia y nunca creyó que la ayuda vendría de parte de Lancer. El profesor les asignó un trabajo de equipo para entregar el lunes, como si lo hiciera a propósito puso al trio juntos. Danny no objetó cuando Sam tomó el liderazgo ordenando que debieran reunirse en su casa esa misma tarde.

"¿Crees que vendrá?" Tucker preguntó mientras terminaba de instalar un nuevo antivirus en la computadora de la gótica, era ya de noche y Danny seguía sin aparecer. "Nos ha ignorado toda la semana y ambos sabemos que los trabajos de la escuela no son su prioridad."

"Pues debemos darle el crédito de que en el último mes se ha esforzado mucho por mantenerse al día." Sam observó. "No como para tener calificaciones perfectas pero sin duda podría pasar con una buena nota. Eso si no hace algo estúpido."

"Relacionado con lo que ustedes no quieren decirme." Tucker dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla pero casi pudo escuchar a Sam pasar saliva.

"Yo no soy la que debe decirte, Tuck…" Sam respondió con indecisión. "Tal vez no te ha dicho porque le pediste literalmente no querer saber detalles… o porque está enfadado."

"¿Tiene que ver con Vlad?" preguntó, apretó un poco más fuerte el botón del mouse, sintiendo irritación, preguntándose en qué momento toda la vida de Danny comenzó a girar alrededor del otro halfa. Volteó para mirar a la gótica a los ojos y al notar que dudaba, Tucker supo que esta era su oportunidad para descubrir al fin ese secreto. "Necesito saber, Sam." Insistió "No puedo tener un panorama real de lo que ocurre si no me dan la información necesaria. Danny no puede pedirme que entienda si está guardando secretos, se supone somos mejores amigos además de eso…"

"Esta embarazado, Tucker." Sam interrumpió con un murmullo. Tucker creyó escuchar mal o que era una broma. Danny era un hombre, así que no podía estar embarazado. Su incredibilidad debió verse en su rostro pues Sam repitió, esta vez con mayor confianza y lento para que las palabras entraran en la mente del moreno. "Danny está embarazado, tendrá un hijo de Vlad."

"OH."

Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios. La información aun no del todo procesada, Sam esperó paciente a que él captara el mensaje. Como si fuera una especie de algoritmo su mente expuso los hechos uno por uno: Danny, su mejor amigo – resaltando en la GO de masculino, hombre – es mitad fantasma, pasó por un perturbador 'Ascenso' y tiene una relación homosexual con el único otro halfa que existía, quien está en sus cuarentas y es un criminal. Hace poco técnicamente se casaron… ahora Danny tiene un bebé de dicho criminal creciendo dentro de él. De alguna retorcida forma era lógico: dos halfas se quieren mucho, se casan y tienen hijos… sí, porque el concepto de normalidad no existía para ellos desde que Danny entró a ese portal. Lo siguiente que Tucker supo era que el mundo se hizo negro.

.-.-.

Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado extremista al evadir a sus amigos, Danny de hecho les extrañaba pero no quería escuchar más de sus comentarios negativos sobre su pareja. Lo que Jazz dijo había despertado suficientes dudas en su ser como que Sam y Tucker aventaran más leña al fuego. Los primeros días consideró en llamar a Vlad para preguntarle pero supuso que si iban a hablar de ello sería mejor que lo hicieran en persona, mientras tanto se había repetido una y otra vez que eran teorías paranoicas de Jazz. No había forma que Vlad haya tenido un embarazo y que no le haya dicho. Sus amigos tampoco hicieron mucho por acercarse a él, excepto por Valerie quien no dejaba de reclamarle por no ayudar en las cacerías. Danny comenzaba a irritarse por ello, no es como si ella no pueda contra los débiles fantasmitas que habían aparecido hasta ahora.

Por otro lado, le molestaba un poco ver las noticias y escuchar lo que la gente decía de él pues desde el Ascenso sus apariciones habían sido muy contadas y la última vez que la gente le vio fue luchando en compañía de Plasmius. Sí, su imagen pública como héroe estaba yéndose por la coladera pero la gente podía mal hablar todo lo que quiera sobre Phantom, él no iba a exponer a su bebé a una pelea innecesaria. En forma opuesta, la situación de Danny Fenton, había mejorado esta semana. No tener que cazar fantasmas contrarrestaba bien el cansancio extremo que le hacía dormitar en clases y hacer la tarea ayudaba a no pensar las teorías de Jazz. El viernes se suponía debía ir con Sam para hacer un trabajo pero tuvo que cambiar sus planes pues cuando llegó a casa de la escuela y se encerró en su cuarto, fue recibido por los fuertes brazos de su pareja y un apasionado beso.

"¿Mis padres saben que estás aquí?" Preguntó Danny después que se separaron, sus brazos aun rodeando el torso de Vlad.

"Claro que no," respondió el mayor. "Será como en los tiempos, cuando tenías que esconderme…"

"Lo que extraño de esos tiempos, es que estabas conmigo todo el tiempo." Confesó mirándole con ojos suplicantes. "¿No puedes hacerlo de nuevo?"

"Te recuerdo, amor mío, que antes no tenía que mantener mi firma suprimida lo que es agotador." Sintió las manos de Vlad acariciar sus cabellos. "Tus padres notarán de inmediato si hakeamos al escáner de nueva cuenta."

"Aguafiestas." Rodó los ojos y tuvo que separarse de Vlad para dejar sus cosas a un lado. "¿Y a que debo esta visita? ¿Iremos con Kryogen hoy?"

"¿Qué no puedo venir sólo porque te extraño demasiado?" El mayor arqueó una ceja poniéndose cómodo en la cama de Danny regresando a su forma humana, su camisa blanca tenía algunos botones abiertos dejando a la vista parte de sus pectorales, el joven halfa sintió una punzada de deseo que le hizo lamerse los labios. Vlad pareció no notarlo porque continuó hablando. "En realidad sí tenía un propósito para venir. Hablé con Kryogen sobre el embarazo… tengo buenas y malas noticias."

"No me va a gustar lo que sea que me vayas a decir, ¿verdad?" Danny suspiró rebuscando entre sus cosas alguna ropa un poco más cómoda, pensaba acurrucarse con su pareja el resto de la tarde, era lo que necesitaba para sacar de su mente las locas teorías de Jazz.

"No es algo malo en sí, pero quizá no estés tan feliz cuando…"

La frase de Vlad se cortó en el momento que Danny se sacó la camiseta sin una pizca de vergüenza, después de todo no había parte de él que Vlad no haya visto, tocado y saboreado. Sonrió de lado al sentir la hambrienta mirada de su pareja sobre él, sabía que estaba siendo provocador mientras terminaba de desvestirse; se colocó unos pantalones de pijama pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Vlad estaba de pie junto a él, poniendo las manos su cintura.

"No te pongas la camiseta." Murmuró sensual contra su oído, la mano derecha subió hasta donde latía su corazón mando ligeros toques a su núcleo dormido. "Quiero tocarte, así…"

"Entonces, quítate la tuya" dijo Danny.

Sus manos pasaron por el pecho de Vlad desabrochando los botones de la camisa para quitársela y poder conectarse directo sobre la fuente de la electricidad, sabía lo que su pareja quería pues él quería lo mismo. Más allá de la lujuria tocarse directo sobre el núcleo era una forma de transmitir sentimientos que las palabras no podían igualar. El menor dejó que Vlad le guiara de vuelta a la cama, tenían que hablar de lo que sea que Kryogen había dicho sobre su embarazo pero sería mejor estando cómodamente acurrucados disfrutando la conexión de sus energías. El otro halfa tamborileó con sus dedos sobre el vientre de Danny logrando una fugaz respuesta de la chispa que crecía dentro de él, rodó los ojos ante lo fácil que el bebé respondía a su padre.

"Sigo creyendo que te quiere más." Comentó, ganándose una carcajada de parte de Vlad. "¿Qué es lo que dijo Kryogen?"

"Para comenzar, la buena noticia es que Kryogen no trató de asesinarme ni castrarme cuando le dije del embarazo."

"Es bueno saber eso." Tuvo que taparse la boca con una mana para cubrir la risa que amenazaba por estallar o llamaría la atención de sus padres que aunque estaban en el laboratorio podrían subir en cualquier momento. Miró directo a los ojos de su pareja al preguntar. "¿Cuál es la mala?"

"La mala," Vlad desvió la mirada un momento antes de hablar. "Kryogen dice que estará ocupado, no podrá vernos pronto…"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Danny interrumpió con el ceño fruncido, nada complacido con lo que escuchaba.

"Calma," Vlad pidió. "Me hizo varias preguntas sobre el bebé y sobre ti, también hicimos cálculos para saber la edad aproximada. Siendo tan pequeño, Kryogen no será capaz de ver ni sentir nada, dice que es mejor si nos ve a las siete semanas pues en ese tiempo el bebé ya habrá activado su núcleo y será visible en un ultrasonido. Ahora no, es muy pequeño."

"¿Y si algo sale mal?" El joven halfa comenzó a tener miedo, "¿Cómo sabe Kryogen que será igual a los embrazados de los fantasmas? ¿Cómo es que nosotros sí podemos sentir al bebé?"

"Somos sus padres, por eso podemos sentirle." Vlad sonrió, Danny miró dudoso. Su pareja suspiró inclinándose para besarle fugazmente en la frente. "Kryogen dijo que podremos ir en caso que algo extraño suceda o que el bebé active su núcleo antes."

"Pero cómo sabremos que lo que sucede es 'normal' o no, cómo sabré que su núcleo se ha activado, no es como si…" Danny se frenó bruscamente. No es como si haya habido embarazos halfa antes, ¿o sí?

"¿Qué pasa?" Vlad preguntó con un pequeño toque de preocupación en su voz. Danny negó con la cabeza, pegándose más al cuerpo de su pareja, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho fuerte, sintió las caricias del otro halfa sobre su cabello mientras hablaba. "Entiendo que estés preocupado, también lo estoy. Podrías tener cualquier síntoma de embarazo humano o fantasma, alguna cosa que te ocurra que no caiga en esas categorías será considerada 'anormal'. En lo que respecta a la activación del núcleo del bebé… lo sentirás, te lo aseguro."

Guardó silencio, Danny no le gustaba la forma en que Vlad hablaba de esto, esa seguridad le daba más angustia que calma al halfa menor. Sus pensamientos pronto se hicieron un caos, las palabras de sus amigos y de su hermana retumbaron en su mente así como en el fondo de su corazón. Tenía tantas dudas pero temía hacer sus preguntas y que Vlad no diera la respuesta que él esperaba. Supo que su angustia estaba llegando a Vlad cuando la conexión de sus energías se cortó repentinamente y el otro halfa se tensó. Pese a la situación, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse ni decir nada por un largo rato.

"Borraste la antología de mi computadora y las de mis amigos." Susurró como una afirmación, el silencio de Vlad fue suficiente confirmación. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque nadie más debe tener esa información." Declaró Vlad, su voz seria. "Ellos son cazadores, son una amenaza para nuestro hijo… tenía que hacerlo." Danny no tuvo argumento para reclamar, pues él también había tendido miedo de que sus padres, Valerie, Tucker e incluso Sam y Jazz puedan hacerle daño a su bebé, el otro continuó. "Si quieres leerlo puedo traerte una copia, con la condición de que sólo seas tú quien lo lea. Pero debes saber que nada de lo que está allí sobre la gestación es un hecho, son puras teorías. ¿Qué te molesta tanto?"

Ahora sí, Danny no pudo soportar más la tensión, Jazz dijo que la antología tenía afirmaciones, no teorías; mientras tanto Vlad le decía que eran solo teorías… sentía que tendría una jaqueca. Danny quería creer lo que su pareja decía pero con la voz de su hermana en sus oídos no era muy fácil. Se separó de Vlad sentándose en la cama dándole la espalda, el mayor le miró como si tratara de adivinar sus pensamientos. Le tomó cerca de un minuto encontrar el valor para mirar a los ojos azules oscuros de su pareja y hacer la pregunta de forma directa.

"¿De casualidad... has estado embarazado?" La sorpresa de Vlad se reflejó en sus ojos y en su rostro, pero hubo algo más en sus ojos. Algo que Danny no había visto en meses, algo oscuro y siniestro que fue tan fugaz que creyó era sólo su imaginación. Vlad rió como si le hubiera dicho un chiste.

"¿Dónde sacaste esa idea?" preguntó con incredibilidad, su voz tembló cuando agregó. "Sabes que perdí el ascenso hace tiempo."

"Lo sé, pero Jazz…" Danny cortó su frase, de pronto sintió que estaba poniendo en peligro a su hermana pues Vlad no había tenido problemas antes con lastimarla. Movió la cabeza en negación, estaba cayendo en la trampa de sus amigos, haciéndole dudar del arrepentimiento de Vlad. Su pareja le amaba, no haría nada que le lastimara. ¿Verdad? Antes de pensarlo más se encontró contando con lujo de detalle todo lo que pasó entre él, sus amigos y su hermana. El mayor escuchó sin interrumpir hasta que Danny ya no pudo continuar por los sollozos que se le salían y las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, comenzaba a encontrar muy molesto que sus emociones estuvieran tan incontrolables últimamente. Cuando los brazos de su pareja le rodearon Danny se aferró sintiéndolos como su salvavidas, sintió los dedos de su pareja pasar por su espalda desnuda, acompañados de pequeños toques de electricidad hasta que estuvo más calmado.

"¿Cómo puedes dejar que ellos te hagan dudar de lo que siento por ti?" Vlad dijo con suavidad, Danny no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la pizca de dolor en la voz de su pareja, dándose cuenta de que sus dudas lastimaban a ambos, se alejó para poder mirar a los ojos del otro.

"Perdóname," murmuró y dio un beso fugaz en los labios de Vlad. "No tengo duda de que me ames tanto como yo a ti, pero no puedes negar que hay cosas que no sé de ti."

"Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, eres mi pareja, no te ocultaré nada." El mayor hizo que entrelazaran la mano donde llevaban la gema de la unión. "Ahora, sobre las ideas de tu hermana, créeme que con lo deseoso que estaba por tener un hijo hubiera sido más fácil realizar inseminación artificial, embarazarme y tener el hijo que tanto quería en vez de…"

"Los clones." Danny terminó la frase por él, Vlad desvió la mirada avergonzado y asintió con la cabeza, se veía que no tenía intenciones de decir detalles. La clonación era algo que debían hablar con tranquilidad y no escondidos en la casa de sus padres pero Danny necesitaba saber aunque sea un poco. Vlad debió percibir que la conversación no había terminado pues no objetó cuando Danny se acomodó mejor, logrando que estuvieran sentados frente a frente antes de continuar. "En lo poco que leí del documento… recuerdo que hablaba del embarazo, te creo cuando dices que son sólo teorías. Pero también hablaba de cómo se desarrolla el feto… ¿Eso era de los clones? "

"¿En serio quieres saber?" sus ojos se cruzaron y cuando el menor asintió, Vlad suspiró con pesar. "No creo que sea necesario que sepas los detalles, porque son confusos y complicados procesos químicos y biológicos. Resumiendo, usé tus células de un cabello, poniéndoles el estímulo químico adecuado las convertí en cigotos. Fue cosa de prueba y error hasta que al fin conseguí que se desarrollaran a embriones y luego a fetos, infundiéndolos con hormonas hasta la adolescencia. Lo que escribí en el documento fue el desarrollo hasta la etapa fetal, aunque no estoy seguro que el bebé vaya a seguir el mismo patrón que los clones pues él no está en un caldo de cultivo en una probeta."

"¿Ellos fueron bebés al principio?" Danny preguntó sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y sus ojos se aguaron, no sabía si era miedo por la respuesta o rabia por lo siniestro que ese experimento fue, aun teniendo en cuenta que Vlad era un villano en esa época. El experimento era macabro y perturbador en muchos sentidos, sin mencionar que no sabía si los otros clones que se desintegraron durante las peleas eran tan conscientes como lo es Danielle.

"No de la forma en que creo te lo estás imaginando." El mayor interrumpió sus pensamientos, "Danielle fue especial por muchos motivos, ella fue la única que no se guiaba por instinto, sino que tenía pensamientos y consciencia."

"¿Es en serio o solo lo dices para que no me sienta mal?" preguntó con suspicacia, su pareja le tomó de la barbilla para hacer contacto visual.

"Nunca te mentiría sobre algo que sé es tan importante para ti." Prometió Vlad, sus ojos azules directamente sobre los de Danny. El menor se lanzó a los brazos de su pareja, dando por terminado la charla por ahora. Era algo doloroso y no quería continuar pensando en los clones. Sintió la energía de Vlad entrar a su cuerpo y Danny dejó que la suya respondiera. Se acurrucó en el calor del cuerpo del otro halfa, pensando que había sido un tonto por dudar del mayor.

.-.-.

Era impresionante lo sordos que Jack y Maddie podían ser, aun a plena luz del día Vlad pudo pasar unos placenteros momentos con Danny sin que ellos lo notaran. Su pareja no quiso que se fuera sino hasta que se haya dormido así que esperó paciente. Acariciándole con electricidad como un arrullo. A pesar de la conversación que tuvieron y de lo que hicieron después, aun podía sentir la agitación de Danny por el asunto de los clones. La verdad era que él también se sentía mal, tenía una horrible opresión en el pecho por tener que mentir tan descaradamente a su pareja. Por hacer otra promesa vacía.

Una mano se posó sobre donde el nuevo halfa crecía, sintiendo la forma en que el feto respondía fugazmente a su electricidad. Casi de la misma forma en que los clones lo habían hecho desde sus incubadoras, aunque Danielle fue mucho más hiperactiva que su hijo y su energía era fría como la de su progenitor. Sacó de su mente esos desagradables recuerdos para dejar de compararlos con lo maravilloso que era sentir a su hijo. Se puso de pie con cuidado para no despertar a Danny y se hizo intangible e invisible, ocultando su firma lo más que podía para recorrer la casa con libertad.

Bajó al laboratorio y los Fenton parecían distraídos con algún invento. Que no le puedan percibir no era una sorpresa, ellos eran malos cazadores después de todo. El depósito de armas tenía una cerradura que sólo respondía al ADN Fenton y realmente Danny debía tener un poco más de cuidado, Vlad había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tomado un cabello suyo sin que se dé cuenta. La puerta se abrió y se aseguró que los Fenton continuaran distraídos con el ruido del soplete con el que trabajan. Sus ojos enseguida se posaron sobre una caja cerrada con una contraseña digital. Usó los nudillos para presionar las teclas.

 _Fudge_.

El arma que los Fenton supuestamente guardaban con recelo era fácil de robar. No necesitaba tomar la pistola, sólo una de esas letales balas infundidas con extracto de rosas de sangre. Él podría perfeccionarla para que le garantice que tumbará a la clon fallida con un sólo golpe. Tratándose de Pandora no tendría tiempo para un segundo tiro. Atravesó el portal y con su tele-transportación se trasladó hasta el oasis de Kryogen. Otra mentira para la lista, pues en realidad el médico aun no sabía del embarazo. Vlad había estado ocupado haciendo su estrategia para invadir a Pandora. Cuando entró en el oasis, tal y como lo esperaba el fantasma no dejó que avanzara más de un par de metros de la orilla pues apareció frente a él bloqueándole el paso.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Vladimir?" Kryogen gruñó, nada feliz de verle allí.

"Así que sigues enfadado conmigo." Dijo el halfa sonriendo, el médico hizo brillar sus ojos en naranja de forma amenazante.

"No estoy enfadado," respondió el fantasma, "Es solo que en los últimos años no has venido a verme a menos que sea por algún favor para ti o para tu pareja."

"Esta vez es lo contrario." Comento Vlad, sin mostrar lo mucho que le intimidaba ver los ojos naranjas de su guardián. "Vengo a cancelar el trato que tengo contigo respecto a la niña. El proyecto se cancela."

"¿Encontraste una cura para su problema?" preguntó Kryogen mirándole con sospecha. "¿O qué planeas hacer con ella?"

"Nada importante." Vlad negó. No es como si pensara decirle a Kryogen sobre sus planes, no quería que el médico tuviera algo más que usar en su contra. "Estaré ocupado con mi futuro hijo."

"No puede ser." El médico gruño con gran irritación, entendiendo de inmediato lo que Vlad quería decirle. Se sobó las sienes e hizo un gesto de desaprobación. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva de embarazo?"

"Según mis cálculos, concebimos el mismo día que nos hicimos pareja, así que lleva 5 semanas de gestación." Informó con una sonrisa, sabía lo difícil que era para los fantasmas concebir y él aun con todas las probabilidades en su contra había conseguido que Danny se embarazara a la primera. Una parte salvaje dentro de él, estaba muy orgulloso de ello.

"¿Qué acaso no les advertí claramente que nada de embarazos tan pronto?" Kryogen gruñó en voz baja. "Para empezar aun es un adolescente humano y como fantasma, a principios de este año ni siquiera había pasado por el ascenso. Le hice una cirugía mayor y luego estuvo lo de Drakheit, el daño en su núcleo… esto va a traerles problemas grandes.

"Lo sé, no es como si hubiera sido a propósito, Kryogen. Ni siquiera sabía que podría embarazarle."

"Excusas, excusas. ¿Por qué no le has traído?"

"Vendremos después que el bebé active su núcleo." Vlad dijo con firmeza, la respuesta del médico fue fruncir el ceño. "No voy a exponerlos a un viaje tan largo hasta que el sistema de conducción de energía esté completamente formado."

"Si tú lo dices, después de todo eres el único que sabe cómo debe ir un embarazo halfa." Kryogen seguía sin estar conforme con la situación. "Tienes experiencia."

"No te atrevas a mencionarlo." Gruñó en advertencia, aunque sabía que no podría hacer nada contra el médico. "Ambos están bien. Estaré revisándoles cada semana para asegurarlo. La respuesta del feto a la energía es correcta, tanto con la mía como con la de Danny y resiste muy bien el salto de humano a fantasma."

"Ese es el principal problema, ¿no?" Kryogen preguntó, Vlad tuvo que resistir reír pues siempre era emocionante tener más conocimiento que un fantasma tan sabio.

"Así es, los cambios son muy estresantes para el feto y llegará el momento que Danny no pueda hacerlos pero por ahora creo que son estimulantes para el núcleo en formación."

"Lo que en realidad viniste a decirme es que veré a Daniel solo cuando tu decidas." Kryogen le miró enfadado. "Ese no es el trato que hice con Daniel. El precio de haberles ayudado es que me dejaran seguir el embarazo, de no ser así tampoco voy a interferir en el parto o cuando esto se complique. Dudo que recuerdes mucho del trabajo de parto como para ayudar a tu pareja cuando llegue el momento." El médico iba a continuar con sus reclamos pero se detuvo cuando se percató del anillo que Vlad llevaba en el dedo. "¡¿Intercambiaron gemas?! Dime por favor que al menos él ya está enterado de…"

"No." El halfa le interrumpió con voz amenazante. "No lo sabe y no lo sabrá. Me estoy haciendo cargo de eso."

"¿Qué rayos hiciste, Vladimir?" preguntó el médico entre dientes.

"Me aseguro que no haya forma que Danny se entere." Dijo tratando de ignorar la forma en que su guardián estaba cada vez más enfadado. "Antes del incidente del asteroide dejé algunos datos por si moría en el proceso para que le sirvieran de guía… los borré. Es todo."

"Ah, aquel libro que te ayudé a formar." Kryogen recordó y continuó hablando dando pasos hacia adelante obligando a Vlad a retroceder. "Eso es egoísta, tus experimentos fueron estúpidos pero al menos dejaron una buena base para seguir el embarazo de tu pareja, ese chico tiene derecho a saber qué tanto le espera en los siguientes meses."

"Danny no se enterará de los experimentos." Repitió sabiendo que tentaba su suerte al hacer enfadar al médico. "Tú no le dirás pues estarías violando mi derecho a confidencialidad. Clockwork no dirá nada porque estaría interfiriendo con la línea del tiempo y el único otro que sabe, Skulker, trabaja para mí. Todo está cubierto."

"Malas noticias, Vladimir." Kryogen sonrió casi con malicia. "La niña todavía existe y eventualmente su genética brillará como luces de neón."

"Encontraré la forma que esa clon fallida no sea problema también." Dijo en tono desafiante y gimió cuando la energía naranja le envolvió causándole un fuerte dolor en el pecho, la energía del médico ahora era amenazante, agresiva y Vlad sentía que no podía respirar. Su núcleo estaba agonizando ante lo que sea que el médico hacía con él, el anillo de luz apareció en su cintura y cayó de rodillas en su forma humana.

"Después de todo lo que he luchado para salvarla… ¿pretendes destruirla?" gruñó el fantasma, su inmenso poder sintiéndose como fuego a su alrededor y su piel humana ardía, el fantasma le tomó de la camisa mirándole directo a los ojos. "No eres más que un gran cobarde, Daniel merece mucho más que tu… él está perdidamente enamorado de ti y así es como le correspondes… Daniel tiene derecho a saber que ha habido un embarazo halfa antes, tiene derecho a saber que el bebé que espera no es el primer hijo biológico que ustedes tendrán."

Dicho esto el fantasma le soltó dejando que callera fuera del oasis hacía el vació de la Zona fantasma hasta que alguna roca detuvo su caída con gran golpe, estrellándose directo pues su cuerpo humano había quedado completamente flácido al haber experimentado el inmenso poder que tenía el médico fantasma. Apenas estaba consciente y no podía moverse, estuvo allí un rato hasta que escuchó pasos junto a él, levantó la mirada encontrándose con sus propios ojos rojos. Sonrió cuando vio que su duplicado llevaba consigo un pequeño frasco, cerró los ojos disfrutando del regreso de la energía a su cuerpo maltratado y los recuerdos de la misión del duplicado fueron procesados.

"Eres fácil de distraer, Kryogen." Murmuró mirando el frasco. Contenía una sustancia verde, un tipo de veneno que sólo el médico poseía que al ser mezclado con el extracto de rosas de sangre que contenía la bala que robó, sería incurable.

En cuanto el núcleo de su hijo se activara llevaría a Danny a su hogar y serían una hermosa familia feliz, después de deshacerse de la clon fallida, Vlad debía preparar la casa con todo lo que el bebé necesitaría.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Soy yo o este fic se pone cada día más oscuro y Vlad está yéndose por el mal camino otra vez… el capítulo creo que estuvo corto pero aparece una gran pista sobre lo que Vlad está ocultándole a Danny.

Por ahora dejaré que Danny crea que todo está bien. Soy malvada, lo sé. Me gusta el drama y el angust!

Trataré que el siguiente no tarde tanto en llegar. ¡Hasta la próxima!

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

EDIT 04-12-15.


	22. La séptima semana

Notas: Solo para que sepan, NO podré cada una de las semanas o meses del embarazo. Sino que sólo fragmentos importantes XD

Agradezco a todos por leer y espero que disfruten la lectura de este capítulo que es laaargo.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 22: La séptima semana.**

.-.-.

Entre la charla con su pareja y la posterior deliciosa reafirmación de su amor, Danny estaba agotado por lo que durmió hasta muy entrada la noche. Cuando bajó a la sala, sus padres dijeron que Vlad llamó para cancelar los entrenamientos hasta nuevo aviso. Danny tuvo que fingir decepción aunque en realidad, esto era parte del acuerdo que tomaron los dos halfas. No entrenarían pero Vlad dijo que iría a visitarle en secreto. Fuera de eso, él debía seguir con su vida lo más 'normal' que sea posible hasta que el momento de mudarse permanentemente con su pareja llegara. El joven halfa evadió a Jazz lo más que pudo pero el sábado al mediodía la pelirroja lo acorraló para preguntarle si habló con Vlad.

"Todo está arreglado," respondió para calmar los nervios de su hermana y antes de que preguntara, agregó. "Es privado, Jazz. Esto es entre él y yo."

"Si tú lo dices," Jazz sonó resignada y cambió el tema "¿Cómo está mi sobrino o sobrina?"

"Sabes que no puedo sentir nada todavía, ¿verdad?" Danny arqueó una ceja. "Apenas llevo un mes y algo más."

"Oh es verdad, las mujeres no lo sienten sino hasta el tercer o cuarto mes."

El halfa hizo un gesto de aceptación pues no quería decir que aunque no sentía movimientos, con el estímulo adecuado podía sentir la chispa de la energía de su hijo. No estaba seguro si sería niño pero al menos podía asegurar tendrá poderes fantasmas. Tomó el libro de texto de la clase de Lancer preparándose para salir, muy temprano envió un mensaje a sus amigos para tratar de enmendar su inasistencia la tarde anterior. Acordaron verse en casa de Sam.

"¿Al fin hablarás con Sam y Tucker?" Jazz preguntó, el menor asintió con la cabeza. "Me da gusto, Sam estuvo llamándome toda la semana, ellos están preocupados."

"Lo sé, Jazz." el halfa suspiró con pesar. "No sería la primera vez que se ponen así por la persona con quien salgo, hicieron algo similar cuando estuve con Valerie y Paulina. Entiendo que ahora estén más preocupados tratándose de Vlad."

"Bien, como dije antes, respetaré tu decisión."

Con eso, terminaron la conversación. Sonrió al verla salir, feliz de que al menos ella le apoyaba. Avisó a sus padres sobre dónde estaría y cambiando a Phantom, voló invisible hacia la casa de Sam. Habían peleado antes pero quizá este era el mayor tiempo que había pasado sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra, tenía que admitir que estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que debía decirles. Encontró a sus dos amigos en ese impresionante lugar que es la casa de Sam, había libros desparramados por la mesa. Estaban tomándose un pequeño descanso, comiendo alegremente unos bocadillos mientras en la gran pantalla se proyectaba algún video sin sentido. Es curioso pero como ellos habían convivido con él tanto tiempo, eran muy susceptibles a su presencia. Sam fue la primera que dejó su bocadillo mirando alrededor con suspicacia.

"Así que el chico fantasma nos digna con su presencia." La gótica dijo, Danny no tuvo más remedio que regresar al plano visible. Enseguida los ojos de los dos se posaron en su mano izquierda, donde el brillo de la gema violeta oscuro resaltaba en su guante, era la primera vez que ellos veían el anillo en Phantom. Era mucho más notorio que en Fenton.

"Eso, amigo…" Tucker dijo señalando su anillo, "llama la atención como un neón de Las Vegas, las _Phans_ van a entrar en crisis cuando sepan que ya no eres soltero."

"Sí, compraré una copia de cada periódico que lo publique." Danny bromeó. Los tres rieron como si nada hubiera pasado y cuando las carcajadas se aplacaron, el halfa bajó la mirada avergonzado. "No sé qué decir… perdónenme, no fui justo con ustedes, dejé que mis emociones me dominen…"

"Hey," el genio tecnológico cortó a Danny. "Somos tus mejores amigos, sin importar que hagas un drama digno del óscar por tu hombre…"

"¡Tuck!" se quejó mientras el otro reía dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"Sí, estás perdonado…" Sam le restó importancia. "Como castigo por ignorarnos toda la semana, te dejamos los ejercicios más aburridos del trabajo."

Los dos humanos dejaron lugar para que tomara asiento en el medio, pronto estaba luchando con los ejercicios. Sus amigos estuvieron gustosos de explicarle algunas cosas que se había perdido en clases. Sí, aun dormitaba en clases y no por los fantasmas sino porque usualmente las mañanas era cuando se sentía más agotado. Sus instintos le hicieron saber que tenía la mirada de Tucker sobre él, al levantar la vista su amigo fingió estar entretenido con la gran pantalla. Lo dejó pasar pues quería acabar el trabajo de una vez por todas.

No fue sino hasta el lunes por la tarde que consiguió hablar con Valerie, para decirle que hasta nuevo aviso Phantom no participaría activamente en las cacerías y aunque ella pidió una explicación, Danny no pudo darla. La cazadora no estaba enojada, sino decepcionada. El plan original del halfa era soportar lo que sea que la morena fuera a decir en silencio pero el peso de la decepción era grande, se sintió obligado a justificarse.

"No estoy abandonando," dijo con determinación. "En caso que sea necesario intervendré, si hubiera una invasión o un fantasma de alto nivel les ayudaré. Amity siempre será importante para mí pero hay algunas cosas en mi vida que necesitan atención ahora."

"De nuevo estás guardando secretos, Danny." Ella recalcó con tristeza. "Mejor dicho, nunca los dejaste… si no fuera por el casi-fin-del-mundo, tus padres y yo aún no sabríamos de Phantom."

"Los secretos forman parte de mi vida." Respondió Danny incapaz de negar la afirmación de la muchacha y sintió su ser aplastarse con la declaración. Entre toda la gente que le rodeaba, no había nadie que le conociera de verdad o que supiera absolutamente todo sobre él. Cada uno de sus amigos y familia solo sabían pequeños trozos de sus verdades. Ni siquiera Vlad, sabía todo. Eso era triste. Desde que entró a ese portal se vio obligado a mentir hasta el punto que se convirtió en un experto que podía mirar a los ojos y eludir la verdad. Eso en tan solo dos años… un fugaz pensamiento le causó dolor. ¿Cuántos secretos y mentiras ha acumulado Vlad en veinte años? Se preguntó si su amor sobreviviría cuando las verdades de ambos fueran expuestas.

"Entonces este es el final de la carrera de Danny Phantom," Valerie suspiró y Danny bajó la mirada. Sonaba radical cuando era dicho así, la risa de la cazadora le sorprendió. Miro a la muchacha como si hubiera perdido la razón, no entendía qué encontraba tan divertido. Cuando Valerie logró controlar sus carcajadas le dio un pequeño abrazo.

"¿Val?" preguntó extrañado cuando se separaron.

"¿Sabes que no existe superhéroe que haya resistido mucho en el retiro?" Ella sonrió. "Todos regresan eventualmente… es lo parte de lo que les hace héroes."

"No soy un superhéroe, Valerie." Contradijo de inmediato, porque un héroe no hubiera permitido una invasión falsa para tener una cita, su mente agregó.

"Tomate el tiempo que necesites, Phantom." La cazadora se encogió los hombros, su rostro se hizo serio una vez más. "Sé que no soy parte de tu círculo _íntimo_ , pero cuentas conmigo para lo que sea."

Un poco apenado, sonrió en agradecimiento. Valerie era una buena amiga y formaba parte del equipo de cazadores pero Danny no tenía el mismo grado de confianza con ella que con Sam y Tucker. Antigüedad quizá. Ella no parecía afectada por este hecho y con una seña, se despidió.

.-.-.

"Recuerda el trato, Daniel." Dijo Vlad, su voz seria, rozando la amenaza. "Esto es _solo_ para ti."

El halfa menor frunció el ceño nada complacido tanto por el tono que su pareja usó como por el hecho de que usó su nombre completo, Vlad ni se inmutó y ofreció una pequeña memoria flash al menor. Era jueves por la noche y sus padres no estaban en la casa, tal vez salieron a patrullar o a cenar, Danny no recordaba qué le dijeron cuando salieron pero esperaba no volvieran pronto. Su computadora estaba encendida pues estaba preparándose para un juego en línea cuando Vlad hizo su aparición. No respondió al mayor y tomando el dispositivo lo conectó con su máquina, la ventana se abrió mostrando el archivo, la solicitud de contraseña parpadeó y por costumbre tecleó el anagrama del nombre de su madre pero fue incorrecta.

"¿Qué…?" gruñó mirando a su pareja. "¿Cambiaste la contraseña?"

"Por si te descuidas y alguien intenta abrirlo." se explicó Vlad. "Presta atención…"

Los dedos de Vlad se movieron lentos sobre el teclado para asegurándose que Danny aprendiera cada carácter; el joven halfa sonrió divertido ante el juego de letras, un anagrama de las palabras hielo y electricidad, la irritación que Danny sentía disipándose de inmediato. Las páginas se desplegaron ante sus ojos, se prometió a si mismo que se tomaría la molestia de leer y estudiar con detalle la información, sería una tarea aburrida pero sabía que era importante aprender sobre él mismo. Su pareja movió el cursor buscando la parte que actualmente les interesaba.

"Agregué esto…" comentó Vlad señalando la pantalla. Danny miró el peculiar cuadro de tres columnas y filas que simulaban una línea de tiempo. "Es un cuadro comparativo. Aquí en el lado derecho son generalidades de la gestación humana, te evitará leer un libro de obstetricia. Del lado izquierdo coloqué lo que encontré sobre la gestación fantasma en la biblioteca de Kryogen. Ahora la columna del medio agregué algunos detalles que observé por medio de la incubación de los clones."

"Son muy… disparejos." Observó el menor. La parte de la derecha seguía las semanas desde la fecundación hasta la semana 41, mientras que la izquierda llegaba a la semana 20. La parte de en medio estaba demasiado vacía para su gusto. "¿Crees que el mío durará 30 semanas? Digo, es el promedio…"

"Y yo creía que eras malo en matemáticas," Vlad se mofó, ganándose un pequeño rayo de ectoplasma que esquivó. "Era un chiste," levantó las manos en señal de paz. "Puedes modificar el archivo si gustas, has todas las anotaciones que desees, como te dije antes no sé si tu embarazo seguirá el mismo ritmo que los clones."

"Esto es muy confuso…" se sobó la frente con cansancio. Danny podía relacionar algunas cosas tanto de la parte humana como la de la fantasma por las cuales había pasado. Síntomas humanos como nauseas, vómitos, cambios de humor; síntomas fantasmas como percepción de la energía del bebé y sus instintos defensivos más superficiales. El cansancio estaba en ambos lados así que eso explicaba por qué se la pasaba durmiendo. Sintió que Vlad le abrazaba por la cintura.

"No te estreses tanto, las cosas se resolverán conforme lleguemos a ellas." Murmuró con cariño, Danny sonrió sintiendo una gran calma, Vlad era bueno para lograr que se tranquilizara.

Se separó de su pareja para cerrar el documento pues no pensaba leerlo justo ahora, después de todo no diario tendría a Vlad con él. Apagó la máquina y escondió la memoria flash en el mismo cajón donde conservaba las evidencias de la prueba de embarazo. Por algún motivo se negaba a deshacerse de ellas. Tomó al otro halfa de la mano tirando de ella para que le siguiera hasta la cama, Vlad obviamente no opuso resistencia, respondió emocionado al beso que Danny inició. Sin embargo cuando bajó su mano brillando con energía fría hasta el botón del pantalón, Vlad se apartó y sin darle tiempo a Danny de cuestionar explicó.

"Antes… déjame revisar cómo va el bebé." Pidió, una mano se posó en el vientre de Danny. "Debo entregarle a Kryogen un reporte de su estado."

"¿Sabes cómo hacer un examen médico?" Danny preguntó extrañado, Vlad amplió su sonrisa.

"Kryogen es para mí casi lo mismo que Clockwork para ti. Nos conocemos desde hace tanto que he aprendido mucho de él. Sé qué debo buscar…" señaló la cama y ordenó. "Recuéstate, será rápido."

"Esto es incómodo." El menor informó pero hizo lo que le pidieron. "Espero sepas lo que haces…"

"Ya verás." Alzo la camiseta de Danny exponiendo su abdomen que hasta ahora se veía como si nada. Cerró los ojos cuando Vlad presionó su abdomen, su toque clínico no le gustó al menor pues estaba acostumbrado a que sea cariñoso y no así de distante; presionó a la izquierda, arriba y derecha, preguntándole si tenía dolor o nauseas; negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Sus manos entonces presionaron en la parte baja de su abdomen primero ligero y después con mayor fuerza, Danny se quejó abriendo sus ojos que brillaron verdes.

"¿Qué fue eso?" gruñó golpeando la mano de su pareja, contrario a lo que esperaba Vlad sonrió.

"Una repuesta refleja normal." Le dijo, ladeó un poco la cabeza. "Cambia a Phantom, por favor."

No comentó nada y disparó su transformación, Vlad volvió a presionar con igual fuerza pero Danny apenas lo percibió. Esto llamó la atención del menor pero su pareja no parecía estar impresionado. "Es tal y como lo imaginé. ¿Recuerdas que cuando pasaste por el ascenso tenías dolores como humano?" Danny asintió. "Kryogen dijo que es porque el cuerpo humano no es tan maleable como lo es el ectoplasma. Supongo que lo mismo ocurre aquí, en teoría, el saco gestacional es un invasor para tu cuerpo humano, es probable que conforme crezca te provoque dolor."

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes que eso ocurra?" preguntó nervioso.

"No sé, los clones mantuvieron un ritmo de crecimiento lento hasta las doce semanas. De allí crecieron muy rápido." Vlad lo meditó. "Si este bebé hace lo mismo… tal vez no se te notará sino hasta la semana 15 o más… ¿Sabes cuantas semanas llevas, verdad?"

"Pues…" Danny desvió la mirada, sabía que debía tener un mes y algo más pero no es como si supiera cuando se embarazó con exactitud.

"Estas en la semana seis. Aproximadamente." El mayor informó. "El bebé deberá activar su núcleo la otra semana a más tardar."

"Oh, gracias por el dato." Dijo con sarcasmo.

Su mente hizo cuentas y rodó los ojos al notar que Vlad creía que concibieron la noche que estuvieron en la isla. Aunque pensándolo bien, esa fue la única vez que podría haber pasado… es decir, veces siguientes habían sido cuidadosos. Vlad hizo fluir su energía, llamando a su hijo con pequeños toques. Danny pudo percibir el sobresalto de la chispa dentro de él en respuesta a la electricidad, como siempre solo duraba unos segundos antes de desvanecerse. Con ello el mayor dio por terminado su examen, Danny debía darle crédito pues aunque fue incómodo al principio, claramente sabía lo que hacía, Kryogen debió enseñarle muy bien.

.-.-.

El tiempo pasó volando en relativa calma. Danny continuaba sin encontrar el valor para leer el documento, Vlad pasaba a visitarle cada dos noches llevándole esos alimentos de origen espectral que tanto deseaba y permaneciendo con él hasta casi el amanecer. El mes de mayo inició, marcando los últimos días de la séptima semana, Vlad comenzaba a ponerse ansioso pues el bebé no había activado su núcleo. Danny aun no sabía qué se supone debía sentir cuando eso ocurriera. Leyó en el documento que en los fantasmas se manifiesta cuando el feto comienza a ser capaz de acceder a la energía de quien incuba. Las implicaciones de esto le aterraban. El día que todo se complicó fue el primer martes de mayo. Desde que amaneció, Danny se sentía intranquilo y se sobresaltaba con rapidez activando su intangibilidad como en esos tiempos que recién obtuvo sus poderes. El colmo era que ahora estaba en la oficina de Lancer, porque le dio un golpe en la cara a Dash. Uno muy fuerte.

"¿Cómo está, Dash?" preguntó con genuina preocupación a pesar de que el bravucón fue el que le provocó, en otras circunstancias solo hubiera esquivado el golpe.

"Recuperó la conciencia en la enfermería pero fue trasladado a emergencias para mantenerle en observación." Lancer respondió, su ceño fruncido le indicó que no estaba feliz con el comportamiento del que aun consideraba un héroe. "¿Qué pasó, Daniel? Nunca he intervenido respecto a este detalle porque sé que puedes manejarlo. A diferencia de otros estudiantes a ti no puede hacerte daño. Me extrañó que no te contuvieras con él. Golpeaste con tanta fuerza que aparte de dejarle inconsciente sin duda le fracturaste algo."

"Lo sé, estuvo mal." Suspiró con pesar, evitó la mirada de Lancer esperando que lo interpretara como arrepentimiento. La verdad no sentía remordimiento, sabía que debía sentirlo, pero no lo sentía. Dash no se había detenido con insultos sino que había tratado de golpear su abdomen. De no ser porque Sam estuvo allí para detener al halfa, Dash hubiera salido más lastimado. "Lo lamento, sólo quería darle una advertencia pero no medí mi fuerza."

"No podré salvarte de esta, Daniel." Lancer negó con la cabeza. "Tendrás que quedarte en detención varios días. Agradece que no es una suspensión."

"¿Qué?" Danny se puso de pie enfadado. "No soy el primer estudiante que golpea a otro."

"Tal vez, pero sí eres el primero en mandar al hospital a otro estudiante." El profesor hizo una señal para que vuelva a sentarse, cosa que Danny hizo a regañadientes. "Hago esto por ti, por todo lo que has dado a la cuidad y al mundo, pero si no veo respuesta de tu parte no me dejarás más opciones, Daniel."

"¡He estado cumpliendo! Vengo a clases, soy puntual y entrego mis trabajos… tal vez dormito un poco en clase pero ¿Quién no?" Dijo el halfa, al ver la cara de seriedad del profesor soltó un bufido. Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida e ignorando el llamado de Lancer. No tenía humor para escuchar que pese todos sus esfuerzos todavía no estaba rindiendo como todos esperaban que lo hiciera.

Siendo la hora del almuerzo había muchos estudiantes en los pasillos, caminó hacia el comedor haciendo caso omiso a las miradas y cuchicheos de los demás. Ignorando cómo los estudiantes abrían paso para él, rió para sus adentros, no todos los días un escuálido nerd le daba una paliza a un popular bravucón estrella de futbol. Cuando el fuerte olor de la comida de ese día llegó a él, su estómago se revolvió, se dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia el baño más cercano. Apenas tuvo tiempo para entrar a uno de los cubículos antes de devolver el contenido de su estómago que era nada más que agua y un poco de ectoplasma. Danny hizo un gesto de dolor ante las potentes arcadas que venían sin control por lo que pareció una eternidad. Cuando al fin se detuvieron, permaneció inmóvil un momento para recuperarse. Escuchó pasos acercarse y entró en pánico al recordar que no había cerrado la puerta, quiso activar su invisibilidad pero su energía no respondió. Tuvo que apoyarse del sucio excusado o se hubiera estrellado en el suelo.

"¡Danny!" la voz de Tucker le hizo saltar, en cuestión de momentos su amigo estaba a su lado. "Te vi correr hacia aquí… ¿Estás bien?"

"Casi," balbuceó con dificultad, Tucker le sostuvo para no caer al suelo. El miedo creció en el halfa, si su amigo preguntaba no tendría explicación para lo que acaba de suceder. Para su sorpresa, Tucker no hizo preguntas sino le ayudó a llegar a la pared del pasillo del baño que usó para mantenerse en pie, el moreno tenía una expresión de preocupación, Danny trató de tranquilizarle. "Sólo necesito recost…"

Su frase fue interrumpida cuando de pronto un dolor abdominal inició aumentando de intensidad en cuestión de segundos, sus pies perdieron fuerza y su espalda se deslizó por la pared hasta que estuvo sentado en el suelo gimiendo. Tucker estaba llamándole y preguntándole qué ocurría, pero el dolor era tan fuerte como para procesar lo que su amigo decía. Sentía su abdomen tenso como una tabla, mientras algo dentro de él se retorcía salvajemente y tuvo la sensación de estar siendo electrocutado desde adentro. La energía le recorría sin piedad, como rayos que quemaban cada célula de su cuerpo, había sido electrocutado demasiadas veces como para confundir la sensación. El impulso de cambiar de forma no cruzó por su consciencia sino que lo hizo por reflejo para protegerse de la electricidad.

"¡Te volviste loco!" Tucker chilló al ver el anillo de luz, miró a su alrededor respirando con alivio al notar que estaban solos. Corrió hacia la puerta para asegurarla, "Alguien pudo haber visto…"

"¿No la cerraste… desde que entraste?" preguntó Danny a modo de reclamo. Ser Phantom no había hecho mucho por aliviar el dolor, sentía su abdomen como magullado. Danny tocó su vientre llamando a su bebé con energía, respirando aliviado cuando la chispa respondió brevemente.

"¿Qué fue eso, Danny?" Tucker se arrodilló junto al halfa, no quería decirle que Sam contó sobre su embarazo secreto, por la expresión de miedo que tenía Danny podía suponer que ni él mismo sabía qué estaba ocurriendo o si esto tenía que ver con su estado. Lo primero que se le ocurrió era que debía salir de ese sucio baño, lo que sea que le pasaba a Danny no parecía ser bueno. "¿Puedes ponerte de pie? Debemos irnos…"

"No… creo que pueda…" respondió el halfa con sinceridad, Tucker sacó su teléfono para llamar a Sam pero el otro supuso sus intenciones y con un brusco movimiento golpeó su mano para detenerle. "No avises a nadie… sólo dame un momento."

"Esto no puede ser algo normal." Quiso tocar a su amigo pero su mano se detuvo en el aire. Desde que supo del embarazo había estado sacando sus propias conclusiones, los fantasmas estaban más apegados a sus instintos que los humanos, Danny normalmente equilibraba eso. Tucker sospechaba que el halfa golpeó a Dash por instinto de proteger a su cría cuando el bravucón trató de golpearle. Ahora que estaba adolorido, las cosas se podrían feas si el instinto le decía que Tucker también era una amenaza. La risa irónica de Danny ante su conflicto interno le sorprendió.

"No estoy volviéndome… un salvaje, Tuck." Dijo el halfa, Tucker sonrió en disculpa.

"Llamaré a tus padres."

"¡No!" gritó Danny. "Por favor… no."

No insistió, entendía que si Danny estaba escondiendo su embarazo de él no sería raro que también lo hiciera de sus padres. Analizó mejor lo que sucedía, su amigo estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared, una de sus manos apretándose en puño sobre en la tela negra que cubría sus rodillas mientras con la otra tocaba su abdomen en un gesto que Tucker solo había visto en un programa de televisión. La idea le vino tan de golpe que no pensó al hablar. "¡Oh no!… dime que no estás pariendo… ¡No puedes parir aquí!"

"¿Qué?" el halfa le miró con ojos brillando azul. "¿De qué…?"

"Sam me dijo." El moreno respondió. "No la culpes, yo la presioné y no tuvo más opción que decirme… pero… en serio, no estás pariendo ¿o sí?"

"Espero que no." Esto asustó notoriamente al otro, Tucker no sabía los detalles pero dudaba que el bebé estuviera listo para nacer. Si no es un parto entonces… ¿sería un aborto? El moreno no quería pensar en eso. La voz de Danny le sacó de sus angustiosos pensamientos. "Perdón por no haberte dicho… no es que no confiara en ti, pero…"

"No hay problema," dijo con seriedad. "Lo importante ahora es averiguar qué te ocurre…"

"Llama a Vlad." Danny pidió.

"¿Cómo…?"

"El teléfono de mi casa… puede contactarlo. No creo poder moverme de aquí. Tendrás que ir…"

Bufó, claro que Vlad haría algo para que la línea telefónica de los Fenton contactara a donde sea que se estaba escondiendo. Sonrió. Sería pan comido. Mientras Tucker había su trabajo, Danny no tuvo más remedio que permanecer en la misma posición, su mano se posó en su abdomen tratando de llamar a su bebé pero la chispa ya no respondió. El moreno lanzó una exclamación de victoria. En medio del dolor y la preocupación por su bebé, no captó mucho de la conversación que Tucker tuvo con Vlad. Después, el otro muchacho le informó.

"Vlad dice vendrá aquí con tele trasportación… dijo que mantengamos la calma…"

"¿Clama?" Danny siseó con enfado. "¿Cómo mantener la calma? Siento que estoy muriendo, Tuck… esto duele casi igual que _el portal_ …"

Los ojos de ambos reflejaron sorpresa, Danny al fin había encontrado algo con qué comparar la fuerte electrocución que sentía en sus entrañas. El portal golpeó su ser desde su mano hacia su corazón y su cuerpo, la diferencia era que venía de su abdomen y que la agonía estaba prolongándose más. Mientras esperaban la llegada del otro halfa, Danny comenzó a considerar que si no estaba pariendo, entonces tal vez estaba… Aterrado, no se atrevió a terminar el pensamiento, sintió a su amigo rodear sus hombros con un brazo.

"Relájate amigo, Vlad debe estar cerca." El otro muchacho dijo.

"¿Y si lo estoy perdiendo, Tuck?" Danny preguntó, sintiendo el miedo aplastarle.

"No pienses así, todo estará bien."

Cuando esto terminara, el halfa debía felicitar a Tucker por hacer un muy buen trabajo no entrando en shock ante lo bizarro de la situación. De hecho, en otra circunstancia, estaría avergonzado de estar apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Cuando el humo frio salió de sus labios, también sintió la presencia de su pareja acercarse. Vlad atravesó la pared y su mirada se puso sobre ambos adolescentes. De no ser por el dolor, Danny hubiera reído de la expresión que puso Vlad al verle cómodamente abrazado a Tucker, en todo este tiempo nunca había visto ese sentimiento en su pareja. _Celos_. El moreno debió darse cuenta pues soltó a Danny como si el contacto quemara, poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

"Foley, vigila la puerta y no mires…" pidió Vlad con voz fría. El humano tuvo un visible escalofrió ante la mirada roja y corrió hacia la puerta dándoles la espalda.

"Vlad… qué…" Danny vio a su pareja sentarse junto a él en el suelo, atrayéndole con una mano en un abrazo haciéndole gemir de dolor por el movimiento. Unió sus manos que llevaban el anillo transmitiendo su electricidad. A diferencia de los potentes rayos que le torturaban, la electricidad de Vlad era tranquila, pasiva y amorosa. La otra mano del mayor encontró su lugar sobre el núcleo de Danny absorbiendo con facilidad la electricidad extraña aliviando el dolor, el menor completó la conexión al enviar su energía fría a su pareja y al fin respiró de alivio. Miró a Vlad esperando algún tipo de explicación, "Te explicaré cuando lleguemos a un lugar más cómodo. Esperaré a que el dolor disminuya un poco más para tele trasportarnos a casa."

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó impaciente. La mano en el pecho de Danny se movió y la energía repentinamente se volvió sensual, sus mejillas se calentaron al recordar que Tucker continuaba allí. Gruñó en voz baja. "¡No hagas eso!"

"Lo siento." Vlad rió nada avergonzando por lo que hizo. "¿Hace cuánto tiempo comenzó, Danny?"

"No sé…" Danny negó con la cabeza.

"Como unos quince minutos." Tucker respondió por él, girándose momentáneamente y al ver a ambos halfas cerró los ojos murmurando cosas inentendibles dándoles la espalda otra vez. Vlad estaba divertido mientras Danny sentía que se derretiría de vergüenza, su pareja continuaba enviando deliciosos pulsos de electricidad y aunque Tucker no supiera qué significara esa pequeña luz que su conexión emitía, su abrazo era demasiado íntimo como para pasar por alto.

"Ya no duele." Danny informó, ansioso de salir de allí.

Vlad se dirigió a Tucker una vez más para darle las gracias. El halfa menor apenas tuvo tiempo para procesar el pequeño mareo que le llegó cuando su pareja usó tele transportación, aparecieron sobre la cama de su cuarto en la misma posición que tenían antes, sin cortar en ningún momento la conexión que tenían. De momento olvidaron lo que estaban viviendo y compartieron un beso que Danny cortó mirando hacia la puerta recordando que estaban en su casa.

"No te preocupes." Vlad dijo acariciando el rostro del menor. "Antes de ir por ti, me aseguré de desactivar la alarma del Fenton-Finder y cerré la puerta con seguro. Mientras no hagamos ruido, tus padres creerán que sigues en la escuela."

"Veo que previste todo." Danny miró con suspicacia al otro. "Ahora me dirás de qué se trata todo esto."

"¿No leíste el documento que te dejé?" el mayor frunció el ceño, al ver que Danny desviaba la mirada negó con la cabeza. Una parte de él siempre supo que el adolescente no leería el archivo. "Bien, _esto_ , es a lo que me refería con que sentirías cuando el bebé activara su núcleo."

"¿Eh?" Danny le miró con duda. "¿Activar su núcleo? Más bien parece que quiere matarme… duele demasiado. De no ser por tu energía no sé cuánto tiempo hubiera aguantado sin gritar."

"Lo sé," rió Vlad en reflejo, pero después corrigió esperando que su pareja no se diera cuenta de su pequeño error. "Es decir, me imagino que ha de ser agonizante. ¿Estás mejor?"

"No entiendo por qué duele. ¿Es normal en los fantasmas?"

"No en todos, sólo en los padres con elementos contrarios." Respondió con sinceridad. Danny continuaba mirándole esperando una explicación así que se preparó para hablar. "Esto comprueba mi teoría de que nuestro hijo heredará mi elemento. Antes respondía a nuestra estimulación pero su energía era tan poca que no podía mantenerla. En cambio… su núcleo ha terminado de formarse, así que puede hacer uso de energía a voluntad."

"¿Acaso tiene tanta energía como para electrocutarme?" Danny frunció el ceño.

"¿Recuerdas que cuando los bebés fantasma activan su núcleo pueden acceder a la energía de quien les incuba?" preguntó Vlad, el menor abrió la boca en sorpresa al comenzar a entender.

"¿Está usando mi energía?"

"Yo creo que sí, tienes mucha energía y el bebé no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con ella o cómo controlarla. Creo que por eso te da dolor. Todo esto es nuevo para él…"

"¿Cómo hago para que se detenga?" Danny preguntó con desesperación, se tocó el abdomen. "Detente ya, hijo. Nos matarás a ambos."

No pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de su pareja. Vlad le dio un beso en la frente, lo que estaba por hacer era riesgoso si no cuidaba bien sus palabras Danny podría comenzar a notar que no estaba hablando de teorías sino de experiencias. Por un momento pensó dejar que Danny lo averiguara por sí mismo pero no podría dejar a su pareja sufrir la electrocución como él sufrió en su momento el congelamiento. No cuando él sabía qué hacer para serenar al feto que estaba demasiado ansioso con su nueva habilidad como para notar el daño que hacía en la persona que le incubaba.

"¿Te parece si intentamos algo?" Vlad propuso, interrumpió la peculiar conversación que Danny sostenía con su hijo nonato. El menor le miró con curiosidad. "Tú ya sabes cómo manipular energía así que debe ser fácil para ti."

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Debes encontrar el sitio donde ustedes están unidos y tratar de regular el flujo de energía hacia allí… como cuando haces fluir energía hacia un dedo para lanzar un rayo. Debemos separarnos para eso…" Los ojos verdes dudaron cuando Vlad trató de romper la conexión que sostenían. "Tranquilo, si tienes dolor volveré a neutralizar los rayos del bebé."

"¿Cómo sabré dónde estamos unidos?" Danny preguntó, Vlad tomó una mano de Danny guiándola hacia la boca del estómago.

"Aquí, de tu núcleo al saco gestacional, en teoría debe haber una especie de canal de energía o el equivalente al cordón umbilical humano… trata de encontrarlo. Debes poder sentirlo." Tragándose su temor explicó mejor para que Danny comprendiera. "Lo sentirás como… si estuvieras lanzando un rayo de ectoplasma continuo por un dedo, esa será la sensación, como un pequeño vórtice por donde se escapa tu energía. Una vez que lo localices el control del flujo será tan fácil que no lo harás consciente, será un reflejo."

La duda brilló en los ojos de Danny de una forma que comenzaba a poner nervioso a Vlad, reprimió un suspiro cuando su pareja al fin le dejó ir. Danny hizo un gesto de dolor pero cerró los ojos, tratando de hacer lo que Vlad había pedido. El halfa menor tenía grandes reservas de energía aunque no siempre solía usarla en batallas. Tardó casi diez minutos, en los cuales Vlad tuvo que interferir dos veces al ver que la expresión de Danny se hacía demasiado adolorida. Los ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

"¡Lo tengo! Creo. Ya no duele. Oh…" El rostro del menor se llenó de sorpresa retirando violentamente sus manos de su abdomen, la felicidad ganó sobre el temor que Vlad sentía. Tenía el presentimiento de qué sentía Danny en este momento. "Esta… está…"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con preocupación fingida pues su sonrisa no podía borrarse de sus labios.

"¡Se mueve!" gritó Danny haciendo una graciosa exclamación con sus manos, sus ojos verdes brillaban de tanta alegría que Vlad no resistió atraerle para darle un beso con pasión. Las manos de ambos se juntaron en el abdomen del menor. "Es como… una mariposa que revolotea. Revolotea demasiado."

"¿Está muy inquieto?" Preguntó con curiosidad, Danny asintió.

"Algo." Respondió, haciendo un gesto de inconformidad.

"Es su manera de pedirte energía." Explicó en voz baja, como diciendo un secreto. "Dásela en pequeñas cantidades, verás que se calmará. De vez en cuando déjale usar tu energía y aprenderá a controlarla eventualmente."

Por fortuna, el joven halfa estaba demasiado concentrado en jugar con el feto como tener sospechas, Danny ofrecía energía en diversas cantidades tratando de encontrar un nivel que satisficiera al bebé pero que no activara sus poderes. Ninguno de los dos halfas aguantó la risa cuando en una muestra de poder eléctrico la lámpara estalló en pedazos por la estática que el cuerpo de Danny liberó. Su pecho se llenó de orgullo al saber que ese era su hijo. Su sangre y ectoplasma. Su genética. Su heredero. Un pequeño bebé que tenía tantos problemas controlando la gran reserva de quien le incubaba, debía ser similar a cuando Vlad recién aprendía a controlar su propio poder de electricidad. Danny estuvo practicando un largo rato mientras Vlad se conformó con apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama observando a su pareja experimentar y felicitar al bebé cuando hacia alguna hazaña sobre el cuerpo de Danny, como activar la intangibilidad o invisibilidad.

.-.-.

Era ya tarde, los Fenton estaban haciendo sepa que cosa fuera de casa, tal vez alguna cacería. Danny tomó el par de sándwiches que había preparado y subió a su habitación volando por el techo, Vlad estaba en su forma humana durmiendo tan profundo que ni se movió cuando Danny quitó los mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro. Dejó el plato en la mesita que estaba junto a la cama y respiró hondo, Vlad le advirtió que cuando cambiara de forma, debía hacerlo con cuidado estando pendiente de las reacciones del bebé pues podría " _asustarse y dar un salto_ ". Supuestamente ahora que el bebé tenía su núcleo activo podría percibir el cambio mucho más que antes. Negó con la cabeza pensando que era una teoría tonta, activó su transformación para cambiar a humano y soltó una exclamación cuando sintió un tirón en su vientre, los intensos aletos de mariposa se hicieron presentes como una especie de reclamo.

"Tranquilo, sólo somos humanos ahora." Murmuró a su bebé. Los aletos tardaron un rato en disiparse, miró con suspicacia a su pareja que dormía. "Tuviste razón de nuevo… ¿Cómo haces para atinarle a todo?"

Esto ya no le estaba agradando, a lo largo del día Vlad en ningún momento perdió la compostura, actuaba seguro, como si supiera qué esperar. Danny no tenía que explicar lo que sentía, pues Vlad sabía de ante mano. Aceptó la idea de que había aprendido algunas cosas a base de leer libros pues el otro halfa era un científico. Lo que despertó las sospechas de Danny era que no entendía de dónde sacó que al bebé no le gustaría cambiar de forma. Ninguna otra criatura es capaz hacer lo que ellos hacen, así que no pudo haberlo sacado de un libro. ¿De verdad su embarazo era el primero en su tipo? ¿Sería que estaba comenzando a ver cosas que no estaban allí gracias a los comentarios de Jazz? ¿O era que las señales estaban allí pero Danny era el ciego que no quería ver?

"¿Danny?" la voz somnolienta de su pareja le sobresaltó. "¿Te pasa algo?"

"Sólo estoy muy feliz." Dijo y maldijo en su mente al darse cuenta que de nuevo estaba llorando. Su pecho dolía al comenzar a considerar que la persona que más amaba le estuviera mintiendo u ocultando cosas importantes. Vlad se sentó en la cama llamando a Danny para acompañarle.

"También yo estoy muy feliz, amor." Susurró cariñoso limpiando esas lágrimas, tomándole de la barbilla para unir sus labios. Danny al principio respondió el beso de su pareja, pero cuando la lengua de Vlad trató de entrar a su boca tuvo que apartarse. Su corazón estaba tan lleno de duda que no sentía correcto continuar. "¿Seguro que estás bien?"

"Si, pero muero de hambre, ¿Tu no?" Dijo haciendo una mueca y señalando la comida que había llevado. El mayor no parecía sospechar de la repentina marea de duda e inseguridad que le ahogaba y aceptó comer el sándwich, cuando acabaron Danny preguntó: "¿Iremos con Kryogen? Dijiste que iríamos cuando el bebé active su núcleo."

"¿Te parece si esperemos el sábado?" Vlad propuso. "No quiero que pierdas más clases. El bebé está bien… a menos que haya algún problema, no hay necesidad."

Algo en la mirada azul de su pareja se vio diferente por una fracción de segundo, tan rápido que si no hubiera estado deliberadamente esperándolo, no lo hubiera notado. Danny sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor, sintiéndose traicionado. Vlad no estaba preocupado por su bienestar, sino que estaba lleno preocupación por ser descubierto. No se notaba a simple vista pues el halfa mayor era un gran maestro de la mentira y el engaño, capaz de mentir sin titubear, sin desviar la mirada, sin que su corazón cambie de ritmo. Pero Vlad no era el único que podía hacer eso.

"Todo está perfecto." Aseguró con una sonrisa, dejó de lado los platos sucios y se inclinó para besar en la mejilla a su pareja. Vlad atrapó su cintura en un abrazo mientras Danny rodeó su cuello con sus manos, acariciando los mechones plata, cuando los dos pares de ojos azules se cruzaron, agregó. "Te amo, Vlad. ¿Me amas?"

"¿En serio me preguntas eso?" Vlad rió uniendo su frente al del menor, una mano se posó en su vientre. "Sabes que los amo, a los dos. Son mi razón de vivir."

"Lo sé, pero me gusta escuchar que lo digas," Danny dijo con tono travieso, compartieron un pequeño beso y cuando se separaron, habló con gran seriedad. "Nunca me mentirías, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué pasa?" Vlad le miró analizándole, esa pequeña pizca de pánico brillando fugaz en sus ojos de nuevo. "¿Tus amigos continúan metiéndote dudas? No les escuches, yo jamás te mentiría, Danny."

"¿Ah sí?" Respondió Danny, separándose del mayor con enojo, sus ojos brillando verdes y Vlad se veía confundido por las acciones del menor. "Dices que no me mentirías pero estás mintiendo justo ahora, Plasmius. Y no metas a mis amigos en esto."

"¿Crees que miento?" preguntó el otro dejando salir un bufido. El halfa menor frunció el ceño guardando silencio, analizando la expresión de Vlad y luchó contra la sonrisa de satisfacción que amenazaba por formarse en sus labios al ver que su falta de respuesta estaba logrando quebrar la fachada del otro, su rostro reflejando leve irritación por la acusación. "¿Sobre qué crees que estoy mintiendo?"

Cuando Vlad se puso de pie para quedar frente a él, Danny volteó para tomar los platos sucios como una forma de evitar al otro, sin ser capaz de responder. En realidad no sabía si sus sospechas eran ciertas o si eran alucinaciones inspiradas en lo que Jazz dijo. Ante su silencio, el mayor soltó su suspiro de pesar y cuando habló su voz sonó dolida.

"Vendré el sábado por ti para ir con Kryogen como era nuestro acuerdo. Hasta entonces, piénsalo bien."

Sintió un beso rápido en su cabello, Danny quedó inmóvil sintiendo la presencia de Vlad alejarse, disipándose al atravesar el portal. El plato en sus manos estalló en cristales de hielo ante la repentina furia y dolor que le llenó, dejándose caer en la cama gritó contra la almohada, su energía saliendo de él en olas frías que cubrieron el lugar de una fina capa de hielo. Fue la repentina sensación todo sobre su amor era mentira lo que le hizo quebrarse.

.-.-.

No llevaba durmiendo mucho rato cuando el sonido de la alarma que conocía bien le hizo saltar en su cama, había un gran ajetreo afuera de su habitación. Se puso de pie rápido, energía verde apareció en ambas manos preparándose para atacar si alguien irrumpía. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el hombre que entró fue muy rápido y tapándole la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra hacía un gesto para indicarle que guardara silencio. Tembló de miedo ante el sonido de un estallido cerca de donde estaban.

"Mantenga la calma, guarde silencio." El hombre murmuró y quitó su mano dejando su boca libre. "La ciudad está siendo atacada, vienen por usted. Pero yo la sacaré de aquí… cambie a su forma humana para que no la localicen. ¿Entendido?"

"¿Quién ataca, Hermes?" preguntó con desesperación. Al ver la insistencia en los ojos rojos del otro fantasma, dejó que ese anillo de luz apareciera en su cintura, cambiando su traje por desgastadas ropas humanas. Sus ojos ahora azules se fijaron en Hermes, quien miraba maravillado.

"Eso sigue siendo impresionante de ver, Danielle." Él dijo, la chica rodó los ojos. Hermes se aclaró la garganta recuperando su formalidad. "Disculpe, venga conmigo. Pandora me pidió que la llevara a salvo con Phantom y cumpliré."

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar pues hubo otro estallido, Hermes hizo una señal para que le siguiera. Corrieron por los pasillos del lugar, hasta un pasadizo oculto. Los soldados y demás habitantes iban de aquí y por allá gritándose órdenes. Por mucho que quisiera quedarse a ayudar, Hermes la arrastraba para continuar. Antes de que lo supiera estaba fuera de la Acrópolis, en brazos del fantasma volando a todo lo que podía. La pequeña halfa miró hacia atrás, sintiendo escalofríos al ver la cuidad que había sido su hogar por meses sacar humaradas. No era la primera vez que alguien atacaba el lugar donde se refugiaba por culpa suya, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera menos culpable. Su cuerpo eventualmente no pudo dar más.

"Hermes… por favor…" llamó la atención del fantasma. "Necesito cambiar…"

"¿Eh?" Él pareció confundido por un momento, sus mejillas se volvieron verdosas al comprender y se dirigió a un trozo de tierra, que tenía varios árboles que les servirían de cobertura. Aterrizaron violentamente pues el fantasma debía estar cansado de haber cargado con ella todo el camino, Danielle regresó a su forma fantasma y respiró profundo. "¿Se siente mejor?"

"Estamos muy lejos de la cuidad," ella rió divertida. "Puedes hablar como una persona normal, Hermes. Finge que no eres el mensajero de la reina, sino sólo mi amigo."

"Como desees, Dani." Él sonrió. "Podemos descansar un rato, estamos a salvo por ahora, no siento presencias cerca."

"¿Quién nos atacaba, Hermes?" Preguntó apoyándose de un árbol.

"No pude ver, Dani." El mensajero bajó la mirada. "Era más importante para mí alejarte del peligro. Sea el que sea."

"Te lo agradezco." Hizo una juguetona reverencia, como si tuviera una falda. "¿Estamos muy lejos de Danny?"

"No mucho, habría que viajar hacia… allí." Señaló con una mano, Danielle asintió pese a que continuaba intranquila, mirando a su alrededor tratando de asegurarse que quien sea que estuviera tras ella no les haya seguido.

Descansaron por cerca de quince minutos antes de levantar el vuelo de nuevo, Hermes podría ser sólo un mensajero pero su sentido de la orientación era bueno y tenía una percepción aguda, si alguien sospechoso se acercara sin duda lo identificaría. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de vuelo, al fin pudieron ver a la lejanía el portal de Phantom. Fue entonces que Hermes se detuvo de golpe, tomándola del brazo para que se detuviera también. Cuando el fantasma desenfundó su espada supo que tenían compañía, obedeció la silente petición permaneciendo escondida detrás del mensajero, quien escaneaba el lugar en busca de la amenaza. Lo que pasó después fue tan rápido que Danielle sólo pudo procesar el agonizante dolor, parecido a un quemadura.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Sip, largo. Y eso que corté la escena final. Espero no les haya aburrido.

Emm… Las cosas se complican para los halfas.

¿Comentarios?

*Huye*

.-.-.

EDIT 04-12-15.


	23. Fracaso

Notas: Admito cuando un capitulo es casi de relleno, las escenas se alargaron más de lo que preví.

Agradezco a los lectores, esperando disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 23: Fracaso.**

.-.-.

Luchar y continuar luchando. Eso es lo que ella ha hecho en toda su corta vida. Danielle conocía su origen y entendía lo que era, tal vez no con todos los detalles pero sabía cuál era su verdadera relación con cada uno de los otros dos halfas. Después de todo ese era el motivo por el que había tenido que luchar para mantenerse con vida desde el principio. En contra de todas las probabilidades ella sobrevivió cuando los otros embriones no lo hicieron, incluso cuando su 'padre' trató de deshacerse de ella en múltiples ocasiones. Cuando estuvo a punto de morir desestabilizada Danny fue su salvador, lo que sea él hizo funcionó muy bien, sin embargo su cuerpo continuaba sin tener la gran resistencia que los otros dos halfas tenían. Así que cuando el disparo golpeó su cuerpo, gritó ahogándose de dolor y perdió la consciencia por un largo rato.

"¡Resiste, Danielle!"

La voz suplicante de Hermes llegó entre la lejanía y el eco de la casi inconsciencia. No podía responder justo ahora por el gran dolor, pero claro que resistiría, pues ella era una luchadora. Sobrevivió a Vlad Plasmius, así que un simple disparo de un enemigo tan cobarde como para mostrarse no iba a derribarle. No sabía cuándo tiempo pasó en agonía pero poco a poco el dolor disminuyó al menos lo suficiente como para mantener los ojos abiertos. Danielle sentía la herida que tenía en la parte izquierda de su tórax ardiendo, como una sensación de ácido que corroe mientras el ectoplasma de su cuerpo se filtraba lentamente. Sus fuerzas pudieron sostenerle para tratar de levantarse de la roca donde tanto ella como su amigo se habían desplomado.

"¿Hermes?" preguntó con dificultad, el fantasma sonrió aliviado al verla lucida pero su rostro se torció en un gesto de dolor y es cuando ella vio que su mejor amigo de la Acrópolis estaba herido, mucho peor que ella. "¿Qué pasó…?"

"No hay tiempo…" él hizo algo similar a un jadeo por el dolor. "No estamos lejos de Phantom. Nuestro atacante… se fue al vernos caer. Debes continuar sola, mis energías no darán para llegar allá y mucho menos para resistir en el mundo humano."

La pequeña halfa consiguió ponerse de pie, sus ojos verdes enseguida se posaron en el hombro herido de Hermes que supuraba grandes cantidades de ectoplasma, ella no entendía cómo continuaba en pie. Extendió la mano para tocar la orilla de la herida, Hermes permitió que ella tanteara para que corroborara sus teorías, sintiendo el orificio de salida en la parte de atrás. Los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió estaban borrosos, ella estuvo oculta detrás de su amigo y de pronto Hermes giró sus cuerpos de tal forma que el proyectil que venía hacía ella por detrás golpeó al fantasma, al atravesarle perdió su potencia pero se incrustó superficialmente en el torso de Danielle.

"No tenías porque…" Murmuró sintiendo el peso del sacrificio que Hermes hizo por ella.

"No fue nada Danielle." Hermes habló con tranquilidad pese a que claramente estaba en dolor, tomó su mano derecha y colocó un pequeño objeto, la chica miró atónita la bala. "…llévasela a Phantom. Estaba tan superficial que pude extraerla de tu cuerpo eso alivió tu dolor pero hizo daño…"

"No te dejaré sólo," Ella negó. "Yo estoy mal… pero tu…"

"¡Escucha!" Hermes cortó con brusquedad. "Esta no es una bala convencional, está cargada con veneno… Phantom sabrá cómo ayudarte."

"Hermes… estás…"

"Sí, estoy desestabilizándome." El fantasma sonrió con debilidad. "Tranquila, he pasado cosas peores. Es importante salvarte, eres la tercera halfa, descendiente de Danny Phantom, el vencedor del rey fantasma… es un honor sacrificarme por ti… además, eres mi amiga. No quiero que mueras."

"Eres mi mejor amigo, no te dejaré…" Danielle se negaba a dejar a solo a quien la quería lo suficiente para recibir un disparo por ella.

"Lo agradezco." Hermes revolvió los cabellos blancos y luego la empujó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. "¡Vete! ¡Él está regresando!"

La chica se tambaleó en el aire mirando una última vez a los ojos de su amigo, tenía el presentimiento que sería la última vez que vería a su amigo pero si se quedaba sería capturada o asesinada, entonces el gran sacrificio de Hermes sería en vano. Asintió y se elevó hacia donde el portal de Phantom era visible a la lejanía, puso una mano en la herida de su torso en un intento de frenar la pérdida de ectoplasma pues si se debilitaba mucho, regresaría a su forma humana y no podría volar hacia el portal. Apretó la bala en su mano sintiendo que era igual de ácida por los residuos de esa extraña sustancia verde que Hermes decía era un veneno. Tenía que llegar a Danny.

.-.-.

El miércoles temprano, los Fenton recibieron una llamada de la escuela para tener una charla con la directora. Los impactados padres escucharon lo que ella tenía que decirles sin replicar, aceptando el castigo sin mostrar los verdaderos sentimientos que les embargaban; Danny al menos tuvo la sensatez de hacer lo mismo. En cuanto ellos salieron, su hijo ya no estaba, esto les dio la oportunidad de tener una plática con Lancer, fue bueno tener la opinión de un adulto que veía desde afuera la situación que vivían y los tres coincidieron en que a Danny le ocurría algo grave. Maddie estaba triste por no poder ayudar a su hijo y a diferencia de otros padres no había nadie que pueda guiarles con los conflictos de tener un hijo adolescente que era parte fantasma. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en Danny a lo largo de las últimas semanas, la gota que derramó el vaso fue que su hijo no pareció remotamente arrepentido por lo que hizo a su compañero de clases ni mucho menos estaba interesado en que recibió una semana de suspensión ya que no se presentó al castigo original. Ese no era el Danny que ella recordaba, ni antes ni después de saber que era parte fantasma.

Cuando quisieron hablar con él, Danny reaccionó defensivamente, sus ojos brillando verde y su frio poder fantasma emanando de él pese a estar en su forma humana. Maddie y Jack no aceptarían en voz alta que en ese momento tuvieron miedo. La tensión en la casa aumentó a lo largo de los siguientes días, Maddie sentía que no podía trabajar. El viernes, como era su costumbre, primero hecho un vistazo al sistema de defensa especial para el portal. Aún estaba mirando el monitor cuando la alarma se activó y junto con ella también las ecto-pistolas. Los dos Fenton desenfundaron sus armas, girando hacia el portal para detener a cualquier intruso. Los ojos de los dos cazadores casi se salen del impacto cuando vieron a una niña fantasma tambalearse fuera del portal, al instante un conocido escudo verde apareció para protegerla de los disparos.

"¡Apaguen el sistema!" Danny ordenó, ellos no sabían cómo llegó tan rápido allí además, Maddie no podía creer que esa niña fuera una versión femenina de Phantom en miniatura. Los ojos de su hijo brillaron verdes y volvió a gritar. "¡Apáguenlo ahora!"

Había un nivel de amenaza tan grande en la voz de su hijo que Maddie rápidamente desactivó no sólo la defensa del portal sino todos los sensores de la casa. Danny se acercó a la niña que ahora había caído de rodillas en el suelo apoyándose de sus manos, estaba notoriamente herida y el gruñido que salió de la garganta del muchacho casi ni sonó humano. Lo que hizo que ambos cazadores soltaran sus armas fue ver un familiar anillo de luz apareció en la cintura de la fantasma, aquel místico fenómeno que Maddie sólo había visto en su hijo y en su antiguo amigo. La niña, ahora humana, fue sostenida por Danny para evitar que cayera al suelo, había una gran preocupación en el rostro del muchacho mientras que ella luchaba por mantenerse consiente. Estaba murmurando algunas cosas a Danny pero su voz era tan baja que ellos no podían captarlo del todo, algo acerca de un ataque.

"Es un halfa…" Jack murmuró, Maddie estaba demasiado impactada para hablar. Su hijo levantó la mirada verde brillante hacia ellos analizando sus opciones.

"Está herida," Maddie recalcó, la postura defensiva de Danny era como la de una mamá oso que atacaría a quien sea si era necesario, así que debía ser cuidadosa con sus palabras y movimientos. Dio pasos lentos hacia donde Danny estaba arrodillado con la niña en brazos. "Podemos ayudar… no tienen que explicarnos nada justo ahora…"

"¡Danny…! Es mala idea," la niña tembló en brazos del muchacho, muy asustada de los cazadores.

"Te prometo que mis padres no te lastimarán." Danny dijo a la chica, "¿Puedes cambiar? Eso podría ayudarte con el dolor."

"No me queda energía." Respondió ella, mirando con desconfianza a los cazadores. "Apenas alcancé llegar…"

"No te preocupes." El muchacho sonrió, luego miró a sus padres. "Si de verdad quieren ayudarme, vengan a mi habitación."

No se quedó a esperar respuesta, sin molestarse en cambiar, flotó cargando consigo a la niña atravesando el techo del laboratorio sin duda dirigiéndose a su habitación. Los dos Fenton se intercambiaron miradas inseguras, Maddie tomó la incitativa al agarrar el kit de curaciones especial que tenían en el laboratorio. Constaba de varios utensilios que usaron el día que tuvieron que curar las heridas de Danny y Vlad después de la batalla contra aquel poderoso fantasma. Mientras subía las escales no podía dejar de pensar que tanto Danny como Vlad había jurado que ellos eran los únicos, pero esta niña… algo estaba mal en ella y no sólo por la herida que tenía en el torso. Su parecido con Danny era perturbador. Al llegar a la habitación de su hijo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo encontró la puerta abierta. Ella estaba recostada en la cama, de nuevo en su forma fantasma mientras Danny estaba a su lado tomándole de la mano. Analizando la herida que tenía en el torso, visible al levantar un poco la parte superior del traje bicolor.

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó Maddie sintiéndose ridícula de tener que preguntar esto en su propia casa, quizá debía de sentirse aún más ridícula por temerle a su propio hijo. Danny hizo una señal para que entrara, Jack siguiéndole en silencio parándose a una distancia razonable. Cuando la niña vio que llevaba un botiquín tembló queriendo alejarse pero el dolor se le impidió.

"Está bien, Dani, mi madre es buena con estas cosas." El muchacho comentó apretando más la mano de la chica. _Dani_. Maddie no sabía si su hijo de verdad creía eso o si sólo lo decía para calmar a la otra halfa.

"Hago lo que puedo," sonrió fingiendo una confianza que no sentía, miró a los ojos verdes de la chica. "¿Dani?"

"Es Danielle," su hijo corrigió, suplicando con la mirada que no indagara. Maddie asintió y extendió una mano a la chica.

"Mucho gusto, Danielle." Saludó como si la halfa no estuviera herida, ella primero miró a Danny y cuando este guiñó el ojo, ella respondió al saludo con una débil sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Maddie Fenton y mi esposo es Jack. Ahora bien, déjame revisar más de cerca."

Danielle no respondió verbalmente sino que se relajó en la cama, Maddie tomó una gasa, la humedeció en un antiséptico para retirar restos de ectoplasma y sangre que se mezclaron gracias el escaso tiempo que ella estuvo en forma humana. Ella gimió casi gritando, aferrando una mano en las sabanas mientras la otra apretaba la mano de Danny quien le acariciaba los cabellos nieve. Maddie tuvo que detenerse, claramente ella no tenía la mismo tolerancia al dolor que tenían Danny y Vlad. Vaya, Maddie creía antes que era cosa de halfas pero tal parecía que era cuestión de experiencia.

"¿Podemos usar anestesia local?" Jack preguntó a Danny, con ninguno de los halfas mayores fue necesario poner anestesia pero ahora Maddie tuvo que detener su trabajo pues ella gritaba como si la torturaran.

.-.-.

Suspiró con pesar, Danny sintió la presencia de su 'prima' incluso antes de que atravesara el portal lo que le permitió llegar a tiempo para protegerla de las ecto-pistolas. No tenía idea de cómo explicaría esto a sus padres, solo recordó que Kryogen alabó las habilidades de su madre en la curación de heridas, así que confió en dejar que ella diera la atención de urgencia. Meditó la pregunta de su padre, si Danielle estuviera en forma humana la anestesia funcionaría pero dado que ella era fantasma lo dudaba; por otro lado siendo humana ella había dicho que su herida dolía más por eso Danny había tomado el riesgo de sujetar su mano y hacer fluir su energía hacia ella. Al principio Danielle saltó al sentir la energía, insegura de lo que percibía pero la recibió, cambiando a su forma fantasma de inmediato. La herida tenía cierto parecido a algo que él había visto hacía poco tiempo en su propio cuerpo y en el de Vlad. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, este procedimiento iba a doler. Y mucho.

"¿Qué pasó, Danielle?" preguntó con seriedad, antes de responderle a su padre.

"Pues…" la chica desvió la mirada, sus ojos aguándose. "Atacaron la ciudad. Hermes dijo que venían por mí. Escapamos pero nos dispararon."

"¿Viste quien fue o con qué?" Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No vi nada… Hermes me salvó, sacó la bala." Danielle dejó salir un sollozo. "Lo siento, Danny, se me calló entrando…"

"Tranquila," su mano acariciando la frente de la otra halfa. Aunque lamentaba la pérdida de la bala pues hubiera sido una buena forma de rastrar al atacante. "Dime qué más pasó, ¿qué dijo Hermes?"

"Hermes…" mencionar el nombre de uno de los súbditos de Pandora aumentó sus sollozos, Danny supuso qué ocurrió y reprimió una maldición, Danielle se recuperó para continuar. "Él dijo que tenía un veneno, que tu sabrías qué hacer… ¿Moriré?"

"Te aseguro que no," sonrió a pesar de la gran preocupación que le llenaba.

"Danny," su madre interrumpió. "Esto me recuerda las heridas que tenías después de enfrentar a aquel fantasma."

La cazadora señaló los bordes de ectoplasma junto a una sustancia verde que claramente no era ectoplasma, sin duda ese era el veneno del que Hermes hablaba y que en efecto tanto Danny como sus padres conocían. La forma en que casi derretía el ectoplasma, impidiendo su cicatrización, le recordaba demasiado al veneno de Drakheit. Lo que no tenía sentido pues Vlad y él destruyeron a ese fantasma.

"¿Es malo?" Danielle preguntó asustada.

"Pues, la herida es superficial. No es grave." Sonrió a la chica. Miró a su madre quien asintió. Por experiencia sabían que ese tipo de veneno continuaría dañando a menos que sea retirado por completo y pese a lo superficial de la herida iba a doler mucho. A menos que le diera algo para el dolor, trató de usar su telequinesis pero su energía estaba dividida entre Danielle, su bebé y él; resopló frustrado. "Danielle, voy a soltarte un momento…"

"Danny, no… no," ella tenía pavor en su mirada, temía cambiar a forma humana si dejaba de alimentarle con su energía.

"Solo será por unos segundos." Aseguró, ella dejó ir la mano de Danny. Lo más rápido que pudo corrió hacia ese cajón especial donde guardaba todo lo que sus padres no debían ver, haciendo nota mental de cambiarlo de localización después, tomó una medicina para el dolor de Kryogen que todavía le quedaba cerrándolo antes que sus padres vieran qué más había allí. Sentía la mirada sorprendida de sus padres sobre él pero no le importó, ya vería con qué mentirles por ahora lo importante era Danielle. Lo entregó a su madre al tiempo que volvía a tomar la mano de su 'prima'. "Ponle esto, es una anestesia local especial para fantasmas."

"¿De dónde sacaste esto?" su madre preguntó mirando con aprensión el medicamento.

"Solo pónselo." Ordenó con un gruñido, en la parte de atrás de su mente recordó que no debía hablarle así a su madre pero que más daba.

"No creas que te librarás de todo esto jovencito." Ella murmuró entre dientes pero hizo lo que le pidieron.

Esperó unos momentos antes de corroborar que el medicamento haya hecho efecto. Al ver que Danielle ni sentía que le tocaran, Maddie procedió a raspar el ectoplasma afectado con el veneno. Tomó un largo rato durante el cual la chica se negó a dejar ir la mano de Danny, la conexión que tenía con ella era curiosa y muy distinta de como cuando intercambiaba energía con su pareja pues aquí Danielle estaba literalmente _alimentándose_ de su energía, succionándola de forma similar a la forma en que su hijo nonato lo hacía. A propósito, el bebé no parecía feliz de que la energía de Danny estuviera desviándose a otra persona pues revoloteaba en su interior.

"¿Cómo lo vez, Danny?"

El halfa reaccionó con la pregunta de su madre y echó una mirada a la herida. Aún se veía grande pero al menos su madre había conseguido retirar todo rastro de esa sustancia verde. Sonrió en agradecimiento, Maddie colocó un poco más de ungüento antes de cubrir la herida con unas gasas y una venda que rodeó el torso de Danielle. Dando por terminado, los tres Fenton miraron sorprendidos que Danielle dormía. Danny no sabía si era por el agotamiento o quizá por lo arrullador que era alimentarse de la energía de otra persona, lentamente dejó ir la mano de su 'prima' quien se reacomodó en la cama sin interrumpir su sueño. Antes de pensarlo bien, se inclinó para besarle en la frente y la cubrió con las sabanas.

"Dejémosla descansar." Dijo a sus padres, ellos recogieron las cosas y salieron.

Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta Danny vio el anillo de luz cambiar a Danielle a su forma humana pero ella ni se dio por enterada. Sonrió aliviado de que si bien no estaba al cien por cierto, al menos ya no estaba en peligro o con intenso dolor. Pasada la emergencia Danny se vio en la cocina con sus padres mirándole intensamente esperando una explicación. No tenía idea de qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de sus padres así que prefirió esperar a que ellos preguntaran. Mientras tanto, abrió el refrigerador tratando de encontrar algo para darle a Danielle, según recordaba ella tenía un apetito voraz. Trató de mantener el flujo de energía hacia su hijo en lo mínimo pues no quería que sus poderes se activaran. Al bebé parecía gustarle hacer uso de la intangibilidad en momentos inadecuados, lo que costó varios platos y vasos rotos.

"Ella es una halfa." Jack fue quien habló primero, sorprendiendo a Danny pues esperaba que su madre fuera la que comenzara.

"Creo que eso es obvio ¿no?" Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

"Dijiste que solo eran Vladdie y tú." Su padre continuó. "Mentiste. Los dos mintieron."

"Sí, mentimos." Danny aceptó la acusación. "Vlad y yo acordamos mantener su existencia en secreto, ella tiene demasiados enemigos, muchos quieren cazarla. Ya no pueden contra Vlad ni contra mí. Ella en cambio… aún necesita protección."

"¿ _Qué_ es ella?" Maddie preguntó, sus cejas juntas con seriedad. Danny respiró hondo para ignorar lo ofensivo que encontró esa pregunta. "Se parece tanto a ti…"

"No me corresponde a mí contarles." Declaró, los rostros de ellos se pintaron de inconformidad, "es el secreto de Danielle. Por favor, respeten eso. Agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por ella pero no la presionen, recuerden que ustedes son desconocidos para ella."

"Aun así, creo que…" su madre trató de insistir.

"Lo único que deben saber," interrumpió a su madre, hablando con voz seria y Danny sabía que sus ojos estaban verdes, "es que ella es una de las personas más importantes para mí, no voy a tolerar que la acosen. ¿Quedó claro?"

"No tienes por qué hablarnos así," Jack dijo con dolor en su voz. "Somos tus padres. Confiamos en ti, confía en nosotros también."

"Lo siento," miró a cada uno de ellos, ignorando lo heridos que se veían. "Pero sobre esto, no confío en nadie."

"¿Y qué harás con ella?" Maddie preguntó, al ver que no lograrían sacar más información. "No queríamos ponerte condiciones, pero si va a quedarse aquí debemos saber…"

"No se quedará aquí." Danny sabía que estaba siendo agresivo con ellos pero Danielle era un tema sensible que le ponía con los nervios de punta. El único otro ser con quien sentía esta fuerte necesidad de proteger a todo costa, era su hijo. Suspiró con pesar, "Quiero que el médico fantasma la revise. Ese veneno… me parece demasiado familiar. Sé que es imposible pero quiero descartarlo."

"¿Irás a la Zona Fantasma?" Maddie preguntó con ansiedad. "Sabes que no me gusta que vayas…"

"Contactaré a Vlad, para pedirle que me acompañe," interrumpió a su madre.

"Pues buena suerte intentándolo." Su padre dijo en tono de burla. "Vlad no nos ha respondido el teléfono en toda la semana."

"¿Le llamaron?" miró con suspicacia.

"Tú no eres el único a quien le gusta conversar con él." Jack respondió casi en tono de burla.

"Lo intentaré más tarde." Se encogió los hombros restándole importancia. "Primero, veré como está Danielle."

Dejó a sus padres todavía atónitos por lo que acaba de pasar y subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación; se sentía cansado luego de haber alimentado a Danielle, ya de por sí era agotador mantenerse tanto a él como a su hijo. Al entrar cerró de nuevo con seguro por costumbre, sonrió al verla tranquilamente dormida sobre su cama. Se sentó a un lado para meditar qué debía hacer ahora, esa sustancia que tenía la herida de Danielle le recordaba demasiado el veneno de Drakheit. Era imposible que el fantasma haya sido el responsable, además su 'prima' dijo que fue un disparo, que había una bala.

En realidad, llamar a Vlad estaba fuera de las opciones por muchos motivos. En primer lugar Danny continuaba resentido por la forma en que Vlad reaccionó cuando le preguntó si mentía, era claro la respuesta era un sí y al negarlo hizo las cosas peor. Además dudaba que Danielle estuviera lista para un encuentro con Vlad. Sinceramente él tampoco estaba listo para ver a ellos dos juntos. Mientras ella no tenga algún problema lo mejor sería esperar, faltaba un día para el sábado, el día que Vlad y él acordaron ir con Kryogen. Necesitaba aprovechar para que el médico diera un vistazo a la chica.

"¿Danny?" El murmullo de Danielle lo sacó de sus preocupaciones.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Casi no duele," respondió ella sentándose en la cama, "pero me siento débil."

"Ah, te traje algo de comer." Señaló la comida que llevó con él, Danielle sonrió ampliamente al ver los alimentos.

"¡Muchas gracias!" exclamó tomando un sándwich. "Hace mucho que no pruebo comida humana… extrañé la carne."

"Trata de no hacer muchos movimientos bruscos." Advirtió.

"Estoy mucho mejor," ella balbuceó casi inentendible por hablar con la boca llena, tuvo el impulso de reprenderla pero se detuvo. Oh cielos estaba convirtiéndose en un padre. Ella comió en silencio mientras Danny se conformó con dar unos pequeños bocados de pan, no necesitaba que las náuseas regresaran. "Por cierto… perdona si te traje problemas con tus padres. No tenía a donde ir…"

"No te preocupes por eso. Sabes que puedes acudir a mí para lo que sea."

"Tu madre, es genial y lista…" Murmuró, su rostro entristeciéndose. Danny sintió una punzada de dolor y culpa, esta chica era su responsabilidad pero él no había hecho un muy buen trabajo protegiéndola ni dándole el cariño que merecía, recordó que aunque se veía de once o doce, en realidad ella apenas iba para los dos años de existencia. "Hizo un buen trabajo curando la herida… y ese ungüento fue una maravilla, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"Mi madre tuvo que aprender. Respecto al ungüento…" dudó en cómo debía decir esto sin alterar a la chica. "Conocí a un médico fantasma, creo que es de los pocos que comprenden sobre los halfas. Él me dio varias medicinas. Cuando acabes de comer, te daré algo para que ayude la cicatrización."

"¡Increíble! Te encuentras aliados muy útiles." Ella rió mientras tomaba una bolsa de galletas.

"Sí, él es de confianza, me gustaría que te revisara. Si estás de acuerdo." Danny propuso, ella le miró con sorpresa e incluso un poco de temor. "No irás sola, yo estaré contigo. ¿Qué dices?"

"Si confías en él, estará bien." Respondió ella con seguridad. Danny esperaba que continuara así de segura cuando supiera que Vlad también iría pues él no tenía idea de cómo llegar con Kryogen. Sí, su pareja tenía razón, debía aprender el camino. Ella comió todo lo que llevó y apostaría que se hubiera comido más. Fue en busca de otro de los brebajes de Kryogen, uno que funcionaría para la cicatrización.

"Debes estar en forma fantasma." Señaló, la chica asintió y trató de cambiar pero el anillo de luz aparecía sólo para esfumarse, gruñó en frustración. Danny la acarició la espalda, "tómatelo con calma. Te ayudaré."

Activó su transformación, su núcleo vino a la vida mientras su cuerpo cambiaba, el bebé en su interior dio un salto que Danny suponía era de felicidad, parecía que se sentía más feliz cuando estaban en forma fantasma. Tal y como ocurrió con sus amigos, ahora era imposible pasar por alto la gema del anillo en su dedo, los residuos de la energía de Vlad dentro de la piedra reavivándose. No pudo evitar reír de la expresión de Danielle, ella obviamente conocía esa gema y sin duda era capaz de sentir la energía del halfa mayor en ella. Los ojos azul cielo pasaron de su mano a su abdomen abriéndose aún más si eso era posible, esto no era algo que Danny esperaba. ¿Acaso era capaz de sentir al bebé?

"Los rumores son ciertos…" murmuró Danielle. El muchacho suspiró al recordar que la 'Pareja Halfa' era la novedad de la Zona Fantasma, al parecer había llegado a oídos de la chica. Al menos fue bueno pues preparó mentalmente a Danielle para la noticia. Él asintió con la cabeza extendiendo la mano con el anillo, ella la tomó mirando la gema como hipnotizada. "¿Cómo es posible, Danny?"

"Es una larga historia que no tienes porqué saber detalles," respondió con sinceridad.

"¿En serio confías en él? ¿Crees que ahora es… _bueno_?" preguntó Danielle mirándole a los ojos, Danny intercaló sus dedos.

"Claro que sí," afirmó. Lo peor de todo era que Danny no estaba mintiendo, pese a que Vlad escondía cosas de él y que se comportaba sospechoso, él aun creía en el amor que se tenían. No había forma que Vlad haya falsificado todos esos sentimientos que compartían por medio de su conexión. Desvió parte de su energía hacia Danielle, ella dudó. "Vamos… toma mi energía, te ayudará."

"Pero Danny, tu…" sus ojos se desviaron hacia su abdomen de nuevo.

"¿Puedes sentirlo?" Ella asintió con la cabeza, aun así Danny necesitaba una confirmación verbal. "¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

"No estoy segura, es como si hubieras… tragado un fantasma pequeño." Explicó y el muchacho no aguantó la risa. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

"Algo así." Dijo Danny controlando su risa. "Es un pequeño fantasma, o más bien. Un halfa pequeño."

"¿Cómo llegó allí? ¿De verdad te lo tragaste?" preguntó la chica mirándole con inocentes y curiosos ojos azules. Danny sintió que se atragantaba a pesar de estar en forma fantasma, supuso que su rostro estaba más sonrojado que nunca. Definitivamente no había forma de que él tuviera esta conversación con Danielle. Ella de pronto comenzó a reír con tantas ganas que se dejó caer en la cama, retorciéndose con carcajadas. "¡Debiste ver tu cara!"

"¿EH?" parpadeó confundido mientras ella tuvo que sostenerse el vendaje de tanto que reía.

"Pandora me explicó de donde viene los bebes humanos y fantasmas," informó nada avergonzada por casi haberle causado un infarto. Aliviado y agradecido con Pandora comenzó a reír junto con Danielle. Ambos suspiraron cuando las carcajadas se acabaron, ella ladeó la cabeza y agregó. "Pero… en serio, no quiero saber… es decir iuk… Vlad y tu… simplemente iuk."

"Vaya, muchas gracias." Dijo con sarcasmo, extrañamente no estaba ofendido por las caras de asco de la chica. Entendía que ha de ser otro nivel de incomodidad, Vlad fue una figura paterna para ella y Danny era… bueno, 'primos' no era su verdadera relación. Ella de pronto se volvió seria y miró a Danny a los ojos.

"Él intentó matarme," recordó Danielle, él sintió como si alguien le aplastara el corazón.

"Lo sé." Respondió con la misma seriedad que ella. "Él está arrepentido, sé que lo está. Pero entiendo que tu no… en realidad, yo… creo que no le he perdonado lo que te hizo."

"Pero aun así estás con él."

"Lo amo." Dijo Danny, como si eso explicara todo.

"Necesitaré más que tu palabra para créelo." Musitó la chica, bajando la mirada.

"Entiendo." Danny entendía perfectamente, suspiró y apretó su agarre volviendo a ofrecer su energía. "Tómala, el bebé estará bien."

Ella aceptó la invitación, cerró los ojos y suspiró al ser invadida por la energía de Danny. Al fin cambió a su forma fantasma y pudo beber la dosis de medicamento, hizo una mueca ante el sabor. El muchacho dejó a un lado el resto, se acomodó mejor en la cama dejando que Danielle se apoyara en su hombro al estar alimentándose. Danny estaba sorprendido de cómo esto era similar a la conexión que tenía con su bebé, la diferencia era que con su hijo era una unión permanente que se hacía más intensa cuando le daba energía extra. Que Danielle hiciera lo mismo le hizo divagar y pensar más en la verdadera relación que tenía con la chica. No eran primos, y hermanos no sería una adecuada palabra para definirla.

"Entonces seré hermana mayor." Danielle rió, cortando sus pensamientos bruscamente. Danny la miró impactado y sin comprender a qué se refería, ella explicó. "Ese bebé es mi hermanito."

"¿Lo dices por Vlad?" preguntó arqueando una ceja. "Creí que ya no le veías como padre."

"Sigue siendo quien me trajo al mundo. Es decir, él me creo. Además, tu…"

Ella no continuó su frase pero no era necesario. Danny sintió como si una tonelada de ladrillos cayera del cielo. ¿Cómo no lo captó antes? Danielle llevaba su ADN, ella fue creada artificialmente desde una pequeña fracción de él mismo; de forma similar que el bebé que se desarrollaba dentro de él apareció de un fragmento de su ser. Esa era la razón por la cual alimentarla se sentía tan natural. Podía ver que ella temía decirlo en voz alta, quizá porque creía que sería rechazada. Vlad la lastimó mucho cuando le dijo que ella era sólo un error. La atrajo en un abrazo que dejó a la chica inmóvil.

"Entiendo." Murmuró pasando su mano por el cabello blanco, tan similar al suyo. "No me molesta, salvo porque me hace sentir como la peor persona del mundo por no cuidar mejor de ti. Perdóname, Dani."

"No hay nada que perdonar," ella rió separándose un poco de él, su mano libre se posó en el vientre de Danny quien casi salta. Aparte de él y Vlad, nadie más había le había tocado así y boqueó cuando Danielle habló al bebé. "Te prometo seré una buena hermana."

Ambos rieron y retiró su mano del vientre de Danny volviéndose a recostar en el muchacho, cerrando los ojos disponiéndose a descansar. Danny le imitó sin importarle que sus padres estuvieran estar aún alterados por lo que pasó. Estaba ya casi dormido cuando Danielle habló de nuevo.

"Eso sí, no creas que te llamaré _papá_." Señaló la pequeña halfa. "Sería raro, Danny."

"No esperaba que lo hicieras." Danny rió. Si tan sólo Vlad estuviera allí, su familia estaría completa.

.-.-.

Dicen por allí: si no puedes contra tu enemigo, únetele. Vlad estaba seguro que no se referían al gran amor que de pronto nació entre Danny y él, pero estaba feliz con ello. Pasó demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que Vlad sintió amor verdadero y por primera vez era correspondido. Cuando Danny preguntó si estaba mintiendo creyó que tendría un ataque de pánico y se felicitó por mantener la compostura frente a su pareja al menos el tiempo suficiente para salir huyendo de allí; no se derrumbó sino hasta que llegó a la privacidad de su casa. Tomó lo que sería un par de días recuperarse y recordarse que no había marcha atrás. Su plan ya estaba en acción.

Todo salió a la perfección, desde engañar a Pandora con un falso ataque hasta tener a la clon fallida casi a solas, un único fantasma se interponía entre él y su meta. Un duplicado distraía a dicho fantasma cuya gran habilidad de percepción no pasó desapercibida para Vlad. Tenía a la clon en la mira sin embargo, su mano tembló a la hora de apretar el gatillo.

Sin fijarse si la bala golpeó o no su objetivo se dio la vuelta y voló hasta el trozo de tierra más cercano para detenerse, esos recuerdos que tanto quería borrar de su mente vinieron como avalancha mezclándose con el vivo amor que tenía por Danny. Recordó la gran felicidad cuando sintió a su hijo por primera vez contrastándolo con la frustración que le llenó cuando sintió por primera vez a esa niña. Mordió su labio con fuerza para suprimir los sentimientos que le llenaban, sus colmillos rompiendo su piel, liberando ectoplasma. Cuando estuvo recuperado regresó al lugar, no esperaba que el fantasma se haya interpuesto en el camino de la bala. Maldijo en voz alta porque para ese momento la clon ya estaba demasiado cerca del portal como para que la siguiera, tomó al fantasma para descargar su ira, frustración y culpa.

"Por favor…" el fantasma balbuceó, escupiendo ectoplasma al suelo. "Acaba conmigo… de una vez…"

"Lo haré, eso tenlo por seguro." Siseó Vlad afianzando el agarre que tenía sobre el núcleo del otro, enviando descargas eléctricas suficientes para torturar pero no para desestabilizar. El grito del fantasma casi no se escuchó de lo débil que estaba, suspendió su ataque antes que su víctima se desmayara. "Responde a una pregunta antes… ¿Por qué no le dijiste que fui yo? Sé que me reconociste."

"Ella… ha sufrido mucho… no merece saber… que su padre quiso… matarla, otra vez." La respuesta del sujeto provocó aún más la ira de Vlad. Eran muy pocos los fantasmas que se atrevían a decir en voz alta que la tercera halfa era su hija, esto irritaba a Vlad pues los únicos que podían asegurar que la niña era en realidad _su hija_ eran Skulker y Kryogen.

"Bien, te llevarás el secreto contigo." Dijo con frialdad aplastando el delicado núcleo del fantasma, usando su electricidad para convertirlo en humo. Vlad aspiró parte de la energía del fantasma mientras esta volvía al ambiente de la Zona fantasma, algo que fue útil dado a la cantidad de poder que invirtió para crear los duplicados que distrajeron a Pandora.

Por mucho que le gustaría ir tras la niña en ese momento para ver si al menos le hizo algún daño, no podía hacerlo. Afortunadamente en un día debía ir con Danny esa sería su excusa perfecta. Solo debía tener paciencia y ganar suficiente serenidad para enfrentar a su pareja sin quebrarse. No había vuelto a hablar con Kryogen desde la vez que el fantasma le echó del oasis así que esperaba que las cosas no se le salieran de las manos más de lo que ya estaban. Estaba valiéndose mucho del código de confidencialidad al que Kryogen era tan fiel para que no revelara detalles sobre la verdadera relación que la tercera halfa tenía con Vlad.

Cuando su energía estuvo restablecida como para hacer el salto de tele transportación fue de regreso a la isla, a diferencia del resto de sus inventos, todo lo relacionado con este plan lo tenía en la cueva y no en la cabaña. Las rocas reaccionaron a su energía dejándole entrar y lanzó el arma con descuido. Al final, había hecho algo similar a un revolver que tan sólo contenía cinco balas – cuatro ahora. A diferencia de la que los Fenton diseñaron, Vlad se decidió por incluir sólo el veneno que robó a Kryogen pues era más letal y más estable que las rosas de sangre, por algo Drakheit era un fantasma tan peligroso. Su veneno era único. Salió del lugar ordenando a las rocas sellar la entrada. Se dirigió a la cabaña según sus cálculos tenía tiempo de tomar una siesta antes de ir a la casa Fenton.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Pues, otro capítulo. La verdad adoré escribir la participación de Danielle, sinceramente no es de mis personajes favoritos pero… mis sentimientos por ella van cambiando. XD

Y para quien preguntó... Vlad sí estuvo embarazo... ¿De quién? Pues, pronto se sabrá.

En fin...

¡Hasta la próxima!

¿Comentarios?

EDIT: Vaya, normalmente escribo las escenas de corrido... este en cambio lo escribí por pedacitos, hay más frases repetitivas que de costumbre. Edité algunas. Espero no sea tan molesto de leer.

EDIT2 04-12-15


	24. Ultimátum

Notas: Simplemente… les agradezco por continuar leyendo hasta este punto y espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 24: Ultimátum.**

.-.-.

Las veces que visitaba a Danny en secreto, Vlad prefería no usar el portal Fenton sino que cruzaba por algún portal natural, Amity Park era codiciado por los fantasmas por la gran cantidad de estos portales. Pero esta vez, consideró mejor entrar por el único portal artificial restante. Cuando lo atravesó escuchó el horrible chirrido de la alarma y el set de armas se activó, con rapidez colocó un escudo violeta para protegerse. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue la presencia de la clon en la casa, brillante y saludable junto a la de su pareja, aunque podría ocultar su presencia con facilidad necesitaba que Danny estuviera consciente que él había llegado a la casa. Recorrió el lugar con la vista, notando a Jack quien estaba parado parpadeando como el idiota que es, sin hacer nada.

"Tienes cinco segundos para apagar esa alarma antes que la haga estallar." Gruñó harto de tener que mantener el escudo. Despertando de su trance el cazador corrió hacia el panel de controles para apagar el sistema de defensa de la casa. Era raro que Jack estuviera sólo así que preguntó. "¿Maddie no está?"

"Salió con Jazz…" Jack dijo mirándolo con suspicacia. "¿Qué te trae por aquí…?"

"¡Vlad, al fin estás aquí!" la voz de Danny interrumpió a su padre, el halfa mayor levantó la mirada hacia las escaleras donde su pareja se asomaba, la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y la forma que sus ojos azules brillaban hicieron que toda la irritación que le embargaba desde que su plan falló se disipara, siendo reemplazada por esa única felicidad que sentía con tan sólo ver al muchacho.

"Prometí que vendría, ¿no?" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Le agradó que a pesar de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron la última vez que se vieron su pareja aún estuviera feliz de verle. No esperaba que Danny ignorara olímpicamente la exclamación de su padre cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de Vlad, invadiendo su espacio personal y lanzando los brazos al cuello de Vlad, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de tener los labios del menor sobre los suyos. El besó fue tan rápido que no pudo responder, los ojos de ambos se desviaron hacia Jack quien estaba a punto de tener una convulsión; el halfa mayor rió inclinándose para un beso mucho más posesivo, una parte malvada de él quería demostrarle al cazador que Danny era suyo. Al separarse uno de sus colmillos rasgó ligeramente el labio del menor y admiró fascinado cómo la rápida curación evitó que saliera más de un par de gotas de sangre.

"Por cierto…" Danny murmuró lamiendo sus labios para quitar la sangre, "Aún siento que me ocultas cosas…"

Estaba por decirle a su pareja que esto no debían discutir esto allí con el padre de Danny justo a su lado, entonces se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados por un escudo de ectoplasma verde mezclado con hielo evitando que Jack se acercara a ellos. Tocó con su mano izquierda el rostro de Danny inclinándose para que Jack no escuchara lo que diría. "Perdona, no sé si hice o dije algo que te hizo creer que te mentía… porque no es así."

"Hablaremos de eso después," susurró Danny con seriedad, Vlad suprimió un gruñido de frustración al ver que el menor no había aceptado nada de lo que dijo. "Ya sabes que Dani está aquí. ¿No?"

"Sí, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cuándo llegó?" preguntó como si no supiera lo que pasaba, la preocupación en su voz era genuina aunque por no por las razones que su pareja creía. "¿Qué les dijiste a tus padres?"

"Llegó apenas ayer por la mañana. El lugar donde estaba refugiada fue atacado, no te preocupes, no les dije nada a mis padres."

"¿Ya sabe de nosotros?" tuvo la urgencia de preguntar, Danny rodó los ojos lo que fue respuesta suficiente. "¿Está de acuerdo con hablar conmigo?"

"No mucho. Estaba herida cuando llegó, mi madre nos ayudó… pero quiero que Kryogen la revise."

Hizo un gran esfuerzo manteniendo la calma lo mejor que podía en la situación. De alguna forma sí consiguió herir a la clon, desgraciadamente Maddie la salvó, sospechaba que si Kryogen la revisaba podría reconocer el daño de la muestra del veneno de Drakheit dado que nadie podía encontrar el oasis sin el consentimiento del médico, sin duda sospecharía que Vlad fue el responsable. Eso era demasiado riesgo. Danny se acercó de nuevo a él, la mano que no mantenía el escudo se posó sobre su pecho justo donde su núcleo pulsaba. Y al hablar su tono oscilaba entre un reclamo y un desafío: "Dijiste antes que ustedes trabajaban en algo para ayudarla… ¿o es otra mentira?"

"No creo que debamos hablar esto aquí." Señaló a Jack quien continuaba tratando de llamar su atención, tomó la mano que estaba en sobre su núcleo para hacer sus energías conectarse. "No mentía, Danny. Si es lo que quieres les llevaré a ambos."

"Que así sea." Danny declaró mirándole a los ojos, el color verde cambió a azul hielo al activar su poder haciendo que el escudo se deshiciera en miles de cristales de hielo que se evaporaron rápido. Jack tuvo que tirarse al suelo y cubrirse para no ser golpeado por la onda que fue liberada. El joven halfa ni se inmutó, "Danielle está en mi habitación."

Su mirada siguió al muchacho mientras subía las escaleras tranquilamente, pese a que estaba aturdido por lo que ocurrió, sus reflejos le hicieron levantar la mano para capturar el puñetazo que iba hacia él. Jack estaba furioso y era entendible luego de lo que presenció, pero el cazador no era más que un pequeño mosquito para alguien con el poder de Vlad. Empujó al humano contra la primera superficie en su camino para inmovilizarle.

"Basta, Jack, no quiero lastimarte." Advirtió.

"¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Te dije que te alejaras de él!" Jack gruñó, hubiera sido amenazante de no ser porque su cara estaba siendo presionada contra una máquina.

"Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, Jack." Dijo Vlad con calma pese a lo irritado que estaba, sabía que Jazmine era cómplice de Danny y sin duda estaba distrayendo a Maddie, el cazador por otro lado no permitiría que los halfas hablaran con tranquilidad así que sin remordimiento hizo fluir energía por el cuerpo de Jack electrocutándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Sonrió al verlo caer al suelo, nada de lo que Jack hiciera iba a cambiar que Danny se entregó a él y que ahora el fruto de su amor venía en camino. "No eres una amenaza, Jack. No como Kryogen o Clockwork."

Dejando el cuerpo del cazador, atravesó el techo siguiendo el camino a la habitación de Danny. Se detuvo en la entrada, cambiando a su forma humana como una forma de mostrarle a la halfa más pequeña que no estaba allí para atacarla (por ahora). Algunos signos de ansiedad se hicieron presentes, como siempre era más complicado lidiar con ellos en forma humana por lo que se tomó unos segundos para calmarse. Después tocó la puerta pese a que fácilmente podría atravesarla y que los otros dos detrás de la puerta eran capaces de sentir que estaba allí de pie. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Danny, de reojo vio a la niña en su forma fantasma flotando frente a la computadora con un joystick en mano. Ella se veía exactamente como la recordaba, excepto que llevaba un suéter rojo que seguramente pertenecía a Danny.

"¿Qué pasó con mi padre?" preguntó su pareja mientras hacía una señal para que entrara.

"No nos molestará." Vlad cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de él como siempre hacían cuando estaban en la casa Fenton, Danny se cruzó de brazos interrogando con su mirada. "No le hice daño, sólo lo puse a dormir."

"Amable de tu parte," dijo Danny con sarcasmo, Vlad creyó que iba a estar enfadado pero ese no fue el caso. El muchacho se dirigió a la niña que había interrumpido su juego para mirar la interacción entre los otros dos halfas, se veía intranquila con la presencia de Vlad en la habitación pero que no esté atacando ni gritando significaba que Danny había hablado con ella antes, preparándola para este momento. Murmuraron algo sobre el juego mientras Danny lo apagaba. Vlad casi ríe al verla colocarse estratégicamente detrás del otro halfa, como protección contra él.

.-.-.

A diferencia de Danny, el sentido fantasma de Danielle no se activó sino hasta que escuchó los golpecitos en la puerta. Aun sabiendo de antemano que Vlad estaba en la casa, tembló cuando lo vio en el marco de la puerta. Estuvo callada durante el pequeño intercambio de los dos halfas mayores y mientras Danny apagaba la computadora ella se negaba a alejarse. Por mucho que el muchacho aseguraba que Vlad no era una amenaza ahora, para ella era muy difícil concebir esa idea. Analizó a Vlad, estaba en su forma humana y eso era raro para ella, la gran mayoría de sus recuerdos relacionados con su 'padre' era con él como fantasma. Se veía distinto sin su traje, sumando la suave expresión en su rostro, parecía menos intimidante y menos agresivo. Excepto porque la energía espectral que despedía su parte fantasma seguía siendo aplastante.

"Danny dijo que estabas herida," Vlad dijo dirigiéndose a ella. "Pero yo te veo en buen estado."

Sintió un temblor involuntario, su núcleo aceleró sus pulsos en preparación para una posible batalla. Vlad se apoyó en el escritorio de Danny mirándola con interés. Danielle no sabía qué tanto de lo que pasó su 'primo' le contó al hombre, sin atreverse a abandonar la seguridad que tenía detrás de Danny, habló. "La señora Fenton dijo que fue una herida superficial."

"Tuvo hipotermia anoche." Danny intervino, uno de sus brazos rodeó los hombros de Danielle y así le obligó a caminar mientras explicaba a Vlad lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la sentaron en la cama. El día anterior, horas después de que la señora Fenton limpió la herida, comenzó a tener mucho frio; Danny la cubrió con varias cobijas y al tomar su mano absorbió el frio congelante devolviéndole energía fresca. Vlad frunció el ceño al escuchar esto, Danielle no podía diferenciar si era por enojo o preocupación.

"¿Tú estás bien?" Vlad preguntó a Danny, quien asintió. "¿La hipotermia volvió hoy?"

"No desde la madrugada."

"Ser termorregulador de otro fantasma no es un juego, Danny." Vlad dijo. El tono de regaño hizo a Danielle querer salir en defensa del muchacho pero prefirió callar. "Es doloroso y agotador. Recuerda que el bebé podría captar eso."

"No fue la gran cosa." Danny se encogió los hombros. "¿Nos vamos ya?"

"No, primero quiero ver qué tan grande es la herida." Comentó Vlad. Hubo unos momentos de incómodo silencio en los que los dos halfas miraron a la chica como esperando que entendiera lo que querían sin tener que decirlo. Danielle no sentía deseos de mostrarse vulnerable ante Vlad, por más que el hombre fuera su 'padre' seguía representando la más grande amenaza que conocía. Había intentado deshacerse de ella en el pasado así que nadie podía culparla por estar reacia.

"Vamos, Dani, no te hará nada. Estaré aquí junto a ti." Su 'primo' habló con cierta impaciencia en su voz. Con renuencia retiró el suéter rojo dejándolo a un lado, hizo un gesto de dolor por el movimiento. Lucho todo lo posible por no demostrar lo aterrada que estaba ante la mirada azul hielo de Vlad, para su tranquilidad fue Danny quien retiró el vendaje. Cerró los ojos para no ver su herida, sintió los fuertes brazos de Danny rodearle en un abrazo de apoyo. Vlad al menos pidió su permiso antes de tocar, ella pudo sentir la diferencia en la forma que cada uno de los halfas la tocaba. Mientras que Vlad era distante, calculador e incluso frío pese al calor de su piel humana y su energía; Danny era tan dulce, tan conciliador y paternal… se auto-regañó por ese pensamiento, debía dejar de visualizar a Danny como padre.

"¿Duele?" Vlad preguntó, no había ni amenaza ni odio en su voz. Tal vez un dejo de preocupación.

"Poco." Respondió. Danny tuvo que separarse un poco de ella, aunque no dejó ir su mano mientras Vlad volvía a colocar el vendaje. Danielle sintió un gran deseo por la energía de Danny, esa que se sentía como un arroyo tranquilizador, aunque no se atrevía a pedirla. Donar energía era algo reservado para las parejas, padre e hijos, o médicos. Casi salta cuando sintió el frio arroyo entrar a su cuerpo desde su mano, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Danny que brillaban verdes, él guiñó un ojo y volvió a centrarse en la plática que tenía con Vlad sobre la herida, el veneno y sus planes para ir a la guarida del médico fantasma, cuyo nombre se le hacía remotamente familiar.

"Tu madre es buena con esto." Vlad dijo a Danny, "Sí, el daño es similar al que deja el veneno de Drakheit. Aunque siendo así de superficial dudo que haya tenido oportunidad de tocar algún canal de energía o algo así. Parece más una quemadura, no atravesó mucho y lo que ves alrededor sólo es el equivalente fantasma de una contusión. Si de verdad fue una bala, no tenía mucha potencia."

"Atravesó a Hermes." Danielle interrumpió, "recibió el disparo por mí, aun así la bala me golpeó y quedó dentro de mí. Él la sacó."

"Agradécele a tu amigo, te salvó la vida." Vlad sonrió a la niña, no era de esas sonrisas falsas que le dedicaba antes ni era maliciosa. Luego siguió hablando con Danny. "Ella estará bien. Por una distancia corta, puedo tele transportarles pero después de eso deberemos ir volando."

Les escuchó discutir rutas y otras cosas, podía deducir que pensaban hacer más de un día en la Zona fantasma. Danny se disculpó al soltarle e ir a reunir cosas que llevaría en el viaje. Ella extrañó la conexión en cuando desapareció, bajó la mirada sintiendo tristeza inundarle, preguntándose qué pasaría con ella. No podía volver con Pandora, ni podía estar en la casa Fenton pues pasar demasiado tiempo en el mundo humano la debilitaba y los señores Fenton comenzarían a pedir explicaciones. Tampoco podía estar con la pareja de halfas, ellos estaban esperando a un hijo de verdad a quien quería mucho, no como ella que sólo era un error. Devastada, quiso salir de allí pero sus fuerzas fallaron, al sentir a alguien sostenerle creyó que se trataba de Danny pero cuando levantó la mirada vio que era Vlad. Estaba tan paralizada que no reaccionó sino hasta que le volvieron a colocar en la cama.

"Estás débil. No debes hacer movimientos bruscos." La reprimenda viniendo de Vlad se escuchó extraña, el otro halfa confiaba tanto en Vlad como para desviar su atención de las cosas que metía en su mochila.

"Lo siento…" se disculpó. Vlad tenía razón, lo único que le estaba manteniendo en buen estado era la energía que recibía de Danny. Sintió un pequeño roce en sus dedos, el halfa mayor estaba quizá más inseguro y nervioso que ella cuando tomó dos de sus dedos entre los suyos, el toque apenas perceptible.

"¿Te parece si dejamos a Danny descansar?" preguntó en voz baja, como si quisiera que el otro halfa no escuchara, aunque con la gran audición que los tres tenían eso era imposible. "Puedo darte energía suficiente para el viaje."

"¿Tú quieres…?" Ella estaba segura que alucinaba, no había forma que Vlad Plasmius estuviera ofreciéndole energía. Danielle quiso apartarse pero Vlad reafirmó el agarre que tenía en sus dos dedos, miró impactada a los ojos del hombre tratando de encontrar el truco. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que le permitió alimentarse de él en el pasado. Siempre recalcándole que era privilegiada, pues a los clones no se los permitió ni una sola vez.

"Tómalo como una forma de pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice." Vlad dijo con suavidad, sus ojos azules se veían tan sinceros y le miraban con tanto arrepentimiento que le creyó. Sintió la energía cálida venir a ella, ofreciéndose. Era tan diferente al fresco que aprendió a relacionar con Danny, esta cálida electricidad era algo que ella conocía y que muy en el fondo ansiaba. Recordaba llorar y suplicar por ella sin resultado, su 'padre' decía que ella ya 'era grande' para que le alimentaran. Ahora que se la ofrecían temía que al aceptarla desapareciera.

"Adelante, Danielle." La voz de Danny le hizo saltar, levantó la mirada hacia el otro halfa que les observaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Y fue eso lo que le hizo aceptar la energía.

.-.-.

 _¡Es una mala idea!_ Gritaba Vlad en su mente pero si quería hacer creer a los dos Phantoms que él no era una amenaza, esta era la forma más rápida. Hizo fluir una pequeña fracción de su energía a la punta de sus dedos, tan insignificante, distante y con precaución. Sin embargo, cuando la niña aceptó, Vlad sintió su núcleo pulsar fuerte en respuesta a la succión del núcleo de ella, la mano de la niña se cerró en la de Vlad absorbiendo su energía como un camello recargando sus reservas. Por mucho que él quería frenarlo no podía, su núcleo reaccionaba en instinto generando más y más energía al punto que su transformación se activó. Entró en pánico porque sabía que Danny miraba impactado lo que pasaba. Ser fantasma sólo le hizo entrar más en contacto con su parte instintiva y también debió desencadenar el reflejo de la niña que no se conformó con la conexión de sus manos.

"¡Papi!" chilló la pequeña halfa al tiempo que se lanzaba a él. Vlad tuvo que equilibrar en el aire para sostenerla y soltó un respingo cuando una pequeña mano se posó sobre su pecho, el cuerpo de ella tenía pequeños espasmos mientras sollozaba.

"Tranquila, mi niña." Susurró con dulzura, pues necesitaba calmarla o la agitación de ella empeoraría el remolino de emociones que él tenía en ese momento. "Estoy aquí. Papi está contigo."

Ese tono dulce sólo lo había usado en Danny y con su hijo, teniendo en cuenta que hacía tan sólo un día disparó una bala con un letal veneno hacia esta niña no entendía cómo le salió. Poco a poco ella se relajó en su abrazó hasta que quedó casi dormida pero su conexión no se rompió. _Sí, fue una mala idea_ , se burló su mente al mismo tiempo que la ola de recuerdos pasó por sus ojos. Recordó el miedo, la ansiedad y la frustración de no poder controlar su propio cuerpo que sucumbía ante mareos, náuseas, agotamiento y un frio intenso que hacía su cuerpo tieso al punto que las puntas de sus dedos incluso tuvieron quemaduras por el hielo. Dolor y más dolor cada día más agonizante, que le hizo rendirse por primera vez en su vida. Odiaba a la niña por ello pero al mismo tiempo… ella le había costado tanto sufrimiento que ¿La apreciaba? Eso no tenía sentido. Se sobresaltó cuando las manos de su pareja tocaron su rostro quitando de sus mejillas las dos lágrimas rebeldes que se le habían salido. Bajó la mirada hacia la niña sorprendiéndose de verla dormida ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? A juzgar que Danny estaba listo para partir, en su forma Phantom y con la mochila en su espalda, debió ser un buen rato.

"Puedo abrazarla, si quieres." Susurró su pareja, Vlad asintió con la cabeza casi ausente y cuidadosamente maniobraron a la niña para que quedara en brazos de Danny, ella se quejó ligeramente pero el otro halfa la arrulló. "¿Puedes llevarnos aunque ella esté dormida? Debe estar cansada por la hipotermia de anoche."

"Sí," respondió, se aclaró la garganta tratando de eliminar el nudo que sentía le ahogaba. "Sólo dame un momento."

Sin importarle las preguntas en la mirada de Danny se sentó en la cama, llevándose una mano al cabello tratando de poder en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos, así como ahuyentar los recuerdos relacionados con la niña. Necesitaba calmarse o sino después de todo lo que luchó para evitar enfrentarse a esta realidad, él mismo lo arruinaría. Estando más calmado se puso de pie para envolver a su pareja en un abrazo como todas las veces que había usado tele transportación, la diferencia era que ahora Danielle quedó protegida en medio de ambos.

"¿Estás bien?" Danny preguntó con un toque de preocupación, valiéndose de su gran fuerza para sostener a la chica con un solo brazo y con el otro tomó la mano de Vlad, quien asintió con la cabeza, no confiando que su voz saliera sin quebrarse. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de Danny, aspirando su delicioso aroma que funcionó mejor que un calmante. Danny hizo gala de lo mucho que había aprendido a leerle al dejarle aferrarse a él y casi adivinando qué cosa le estaba afligiendo tanto. "Ella aún te quiere, Vlad. La pregunta sería si tú la quieres."

"Estoy confundido." Fue sincero por primera vez en mucho tiempo. "No sé qué siento por ella."

"Yo creo que la quieres tanto como ella a ti. Danielle sigue viéndote como su padre…"

"No merezco ser su padre, Danny." Dijo antes de pensarlo, "le he hecho mucho daño."

"Es pasado, Vlad." Contestó el otro halfa. "Será difícil pero todos lo superaremos."

No respondió a esto, gruñó en su interior. Danny no podía hacer esa afirmación porque no sabía hasta qué grado había llegado su error con respecto a esa niña, si lo supiera no estaría aquí con él. Si lo supiera, sería el fin. Apretó el agarre que tenía en su pareja y en extensión con la niña, les hizo intangibles primero para atravesar la casa hasta el portal. Jack ya estaba consiente, pero a juzgar por su expresión debía de estar demasiado adolorido como para levantarse del suelo. Los halfas lo ignoraron y entraron a la Zonda fantasma, Vlad cerró los ojos para concentrar su energía para la tele transportación, cuando lo hacía él sólo era algo muy fácil pero hacer esto con dos pasajeros requería mucha concentración y energía.

.-.-.

A pesar de que la tele transportación era un poder genial, Danny siempre sufría mareos cuando Vlad la realizaba por mucho que tratara de hacerlo suave y que lo haya experimentado varias veces. Esta vez fue tan súbito, primero estaban en las inmediaciones del portal y al siguiente segundo los tres se estrellaron contra el suelo de un trozo de tierra con tanda brusquedad que apenas pudo maniobrar para que Danielle no golpeara su herida, aun así la niña acabó en el suelo despertando asustada mientras Danny trataba de ponerse de pie. Las náuseas fueron tan intensas que vomitó ectoplasma, su cabeza daba vueltas y el feto en su interior comenzó a enviar pulsos de electricidad causándole dolor. Sintió una pequeña mano dar pequeñas palmadas en su espalda, al menos Danielle se veía en mejor forma que él. Para cuando Danny al fin pudo detener las arcadas limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano, retomando el control de su energía para evitar que su hijo le torturara.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó la niña.

"Eso fue la peor tele transportación de la histo… ¡Oh no, Vlad!" Aun con las pequeñas punzadas en la cabeza Danny recorrió el lugar con la mirada en busca de su pareja. Se preocupó al verlo a unos metros, desmayado en su forma humana, le impresionó ver el mismo sentimiento en los ojos verdes de Danielle. Trastabilló un poco mientras caminaba hacia el mayor, sacudiéndolo y llamando su nombre; cuando Vlad abrió sus ojos azules, suspiró aliviado.

"¿Danny?" Vlad murmuró incorporándose con dificultad. "¿Están todos bien?"

"Estamos bien." Respondió Danny, la niña mantenía su distancia de la pareja pero sonrió haciéndoles saber que estaba bien. Podía notar el gran agotamiento en su pareja, así que propuso que descansaran un rato. Vlad aceptó por lo que Danny se sentó en el suelo junto a él, no esperaba que Vlad hiciera una señal con la mano a la menor para que se sentara junto a ellos y mucho menos que ella aceptara. Por un momento creyó que ella estaría a la defensiva pero lo que sea que ocurrió entre ellos en su cuarto fue como una especie de tratado de paz. Danny no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios mientras les observaba interactuar, en su mochila llevaba algunos bocadillos los cuales fueron devorados gustosamente por la chica.

"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Falta mucho para llegar?" Preguntó Danielle con impaciencia, tal y como cualquier otro niño haría.

"Logré que avanzáramos tres cuartos del camino." Vlad respondió con una paciencia que Danny nunca había presenciado. "Estamos en la entraba del 'desierto' antes del oasis. Las leyendas dicen que si uno no sale a tiempo pierde la razón."

La menor estaba muy interesada en las historias fantásticas que Vlad comenzó a relatar, aunque parecían increíbles, en la Zona fantasma podrían ser ciertas. Su pareja tomó disimuladamente su mano, sonrió al sentir la tranquila electricidad en su ser y se acomodó de tal forma que estuviera apoyado en el mayor mientras les escuchaba parlotear. Un largo rato después Danielle estuvo aburrida de estar solo sentada y pidió permiso para explorar el alrededor del trozo de tierra donde estaban, a él le daba un poco de temor pero Vlad dio su autorización con la condición de que no saliera de su rango de visión. Ella rió emocionada y voló dando algunas piruetas en el aire; claramente disfrutaba tanto de volar como él.

"Se ve mucho mejor." Observó Danny sin quitar la vista de la chica. "Es demasiado inquieta."

"Siempre lo ha sido." Vlad comentó. "Esperemos que el bebé no sea tan rebelde como ella."

El tono bromista hizo a Danny reír, su pareja soltó su mano para rodearle los hombros atrayéndole en un íntimo abrazo mientras la otra se posó sobre su vientre, usó pequeñas descargas de energía para llamar al bebé quien de inmediato respondió con esa chispa que Danny conocía perfectamente. A diferencia de antes que costaba mucho conseguir que respondiera, ahora con su núcleo activo la respuesta era inmediata y tardaba más. Vlad sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos azules llenos de felicidad. Danny no protestó cuando se inclinó para darle una serie de besos fugaces, sintió sus mejillas calientes al recordar que Danielle revoloteaba cerca, aunque no parecía hacerse percatado que los otros dos comenzaban a ponerse cariñosos.

"No enfrente de ella." Susurró evitando el siguiente beso de su pareja.

"¿Cómo es que no te molestó hacerlo frente a Jack?"

"Admite que fue entretenido hacerle enfadar." Ambos rieron al recordar esos momentos, Danny puso el escudo por si acaso a su padre se le ocurriera disparar a su pareja y hacer huérfano a su hijo incluso antes de nacer. Miró a su alrededor, examinando las diversas rocas que flotaban por la zona muy parecido a como muestran el cinturón de asteroides en las películas, sentía como si algo le llamara desde la derecha. Su mente de inmediato le hizo saber por qué esa dirección era importante pero necesitaba que su pareja le confirmara. "Vlad, nuestra casa queda por allí ¿No?"

"Así es." Vlad asintió con orgullo en su mirada. "Es instintivo para los fantasmas saber hacia dónde queda su guarida."

"Hablando de guaridas…" dudó si era un buen momento para preguntar algo que tenía su mente desde que Danielle apareció en su casa, miró a los ojos de Vlad cuando preguntó. "¿Puede quedarse Danielle contigo?"

"¿En serio quieres que ella se quede conmigo?" Vlad se veía francamente confundido. "No es que me moleste, pero no sé si ella esté lista para confiar tanto en mí. Si la convences entonces será bienvenida."

De nuevo notó ese titubeo de mentira en los ojos del mayor pero Danny hizo un buen trabajo sonriendo e incluso le dio un beso en los labios para disimular. Este no era el momento de exigir la verdad, sus problemas de pareja debían esperar pues lo primero era llegar a Kryogen tanto por Danielle como por el bebé. No permanecieron allí más tiempo y retomaron su viaje, si Danielle escuchó o vio lo que pasó entre ellos, no lo mencionó. Vlad era el único que estaba familiarizado con ese 'desierto' por lo que iba enfrente siendo seguido de cerca por los dos Phantoms. La presencia de la chica sirvió para alivianar la irritación que Danny sentía, si bien no dudaba del amor de su pareja, estaba totalmente seguro que mentía para ocultarle cosas. Después de lo que todo lo que vio entre Vlad y Danielle, llegó a la conclusión que su pareja ocultaba algo relacionado con la niña y por lo tanto con la clonación, lo que no entendía es cómo todo esto se relacionaba con sus extensos conocimientos sobre el embarazo halfa.

Horas más tarde, llegaron al oasis y la halfa más joven estaba impresionada con el lugar, señalando emocionada cada uno de las cosas que le llamaban la atención. Vlad estaba extrañamente tenso, caminando por el conocido oasis como si estuviera entrando a un campo de batalla. A diferencia de otras veces que había estado allí, Kryogen apareció frente a ellos antes de entrar a la casa. El médico se veía furioso y a juzgar de la repentina postura defensiva de Vlad, algo había pasado entre estos dos. Danny saludó a Kryogen antes de que alguno atacara al otro, el médico de inmediato se relajó y no hizo ningún comentario sobre su embarazo pues le llamó más la atención la presencia de 'la tercera halfa' en el lugar. De todos los posibles escenarios que Danny imaginó, no esperaba que Kryogen sonriera ampliamente tomando la mano de Danielle dándole un beso en el dorso mientras ella se carcajeara.

"Te ves mejor que la última vez que te vi, pequeña." Kryogen saludó. "Me impresiona que me recuerdes."

"Salvó mi vida, doctor." Ella le miraba con gran admiración, "no olvidaré jamás."

El muchacho estaba boquiabierto mirando entre la niña y el médico, en cambio Vlad tenía molestia mal disimulada en su rostro. Kryogen les pidió que le siguieran hacia su casa y percibiendo las dudas de Danny, explicó rápidamente el día que Vlad decidió sacar a la niña de la incubadora donde aceleró su crecimiento estuvo a punto de desestabilizarse por lo que él intervino para evitarlo, salvando la vida de Danielle. Se sintió un poco traicionado al enterarse que Kryogen ayudó a Vlad con la clonación pero al menos le alivió que el médico parecía tenerle aprecio a Danielle, por mucho que deseara saber cuál fue su participación en el proyecto, lo mejor sería preguntarlo cuando ella no estuviera presente. La ventaja de todo esto es que la pequeña halfa tuvo confianza suficiente para permitir que Kryogen la examinara minuciosamente, a pesar de que Danny tenía su atención en cada cosa que el médico hacía, se fijó que Vlad se distanció de ellos, permaneciendo cerca de la puerta sin intervenir.

"Estás muy bien, pequeña." Kryogen le sonrió a Danielle y después se dirigió a Danny. "No debes preocuparte por ella, Daniel. La herida está sanando muy bien, la cazadora de nuevo me impresiona con su buena técnica para tratar las heridas… me están dando ganas de conocerla."

"Algún día, seguro a mi madre le encantaría. ¿Qué me dices del veneno?

"Gracias al buen trabajo de la cazadora, no encontré rastros del veneno. Pero según el daño que dejó, apoyo tu teoría que es una muestra del veneno de Drakheit. ¿Cómo el atacante consiguió aislar ese veneno? Eso no lo sabremos a menos que consigas más pistas, pudo ser algún aliado o incluso alguna de sus víctimas del pasado. Eso no importa ahora, lo primordial es que ella sane; para eso debe estar en reposo y de preferencia evitar la forma humana." Para cuando terminó su discurso, Kryogen había terminado de colocar un nuevo vendaje en Danielle.

"El problema es que se le agota la energía y cambia." Danny comentó, "Al menos eso pasó cuando estaba en Amity Park, tuve que darle mi energía. Incluso Vlad ayudó."

"Eso es normal." El fantasma dijo, calmando la preocupación de Danny. "Ella es un fantasma de nivel cuatro punto seis, estar herida en el mundo humano la debilita más porque el ambiente allí no tiene la energía de la Zona Fantasma."

"¿Por eso me siento mejor?" Danielle intervino en la conversación. "¿Ahora que estamos en la Zona?"

"Claro, pero creo que recibir energía directamente de tus padres hizo la verdadera magia." Kryogen rió ante las reacciones de los otros dos halfas al ser referidos como los padres, Danny en especial se sentía abrumado por la idea de paternidad aunque le hizo muy feliz que Vlad no se opusiera a ser llamado padre de Danielle. "Ahora pequeña, descansa. Necesito hablar con tus padres sobre el bebé."

La chica asintió recostándose en la cama, Danny entendía que estuviera cansada pues estaba herida e hicieron un largo vuelo, además de lo estresante que era un examen médico. Dejaron a Danielle en el cuarto y la pareja siguió a Kryogen hasta otra habitación, él se maravillaba siempre que estaba en este lugar que parecía un verdadero hospital incluso se preguntaba si venían otros pacientes. El cuarto donde el médico les llevó era diferente a los otros donde Danny había estado antes pues aquí hacía algunas máquinas y otro tipo de accesorios que él no conocía. Le hizo una señal para que se sentaran en las dos sillas, mientras Kryogen tomaba asiento detrás del escritorio.

"Dejemos de lado el asunto de la niña," Kryogen inició mirando a Danny acusadoramente. "Sé que no cambiará nada pero al menos calmará mi conciencia, por favor recuérdame Daniel ¿Te dije que no quería que te embarazaras tan pronto, verdad?"

"Si, me dijiste." Danny tuvo que desviar la mirada, avergonzado. "Los condones no funcionaron y tampoco la píldora del día siguiente."

"¿Perdón?" El médico le miró como si no comprendiera, por lo que Danny abrió su mochila y luchando contra la vergüenza, sacó la caja de las pastillas y las pruebas de embarazo. Al ver a Kryogen examinarlas con detalle, entendió por qué Vlad le pidió que las llevara consigo, el fantasma se tocó el puente de sus lentes con frustración. "Esto es un análogo de la progesterona, en esta dosis debe inhibir la ovulación en _mujeres_. Tú eres un hombre, fue estúpido y peligroso. No te vuelvas a tomar ninguna sustancia extraña sin que te lo haya autorizado ¿Entendido?"

"Ya aprendí la lección," Danny recordó lo horribles efectos adversos.

"Vaya, lo humanos crean cosas tan interesantes." Comentó el médico observando las pruebas de embarazo como si fueran la octava maravilla. Levantó la mirada hacia Vlad, dirigiéndose a él por primera vez de que llegaron. "Debiste traerme una de estas… hubiera hecho mi trabajo mucho más fácil."

El médico rió divertido al ver la expresión irritada de Vlad, mientras que Danny les miraba sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría. Su pareja casi no pudo ocultar el gruñido de advertencia que le lanzó a Kryogen a quien no le importó y continuó interrogando al halfa menor. "¿Qué usaste como reactivo, Daniel? Supongo que no fue ectoplasma. Dado que la gestación fantasma no usa las hormonas humanas, la reacción hubiera sido negativa."

"Usé… orina." Se removió incómodo en su asiento, por mucho que se recordaba que el fantasma frente a él era médico, algunas cosas le apenaban. "Un momento… una de ellas me la hice como fantasma, si no depende de hormonas… ¿No debía ser negativo?"

"Ah eso." Kryogen sacó un cuaderno de uno de los cajones del escritorio, haciendo unos cuantos apuntes mientras explicaba. "Cuando eres fantasma no produces orina, pues es un fluido netamente humano… en teoría, la que usaste como fantasma es la misma que ya estaba en tu cuerpo humano y al tener las hormonas humanas es esperado que sea positivo."

"Es decir que… ¡tengo hormonas como las mujeres!" Se llenó de mortificación, realmente era la primera vez que esta idea cruzaba su mente. Kryogen ladeó la cabeza meditando su respuesta y al final suspiró.

"Supongo que hasta cierto punto, si te consuela la hormona que registra la prueba de embarazo, la hCG, la produce el feto." La respuesta del fantasma sólo le hizo sentir más angustia. Con todos los cambios que hizo el ascenso en su cuerpo, le molestaba mucho la idea de que 'se estuviera convirtiendo en mujer' (ignorando el hecho de estar embarazo). Kryogen como siempre no necesitó que expresara en voz alta sus pensamientos para comprenderle. "Daniel, necesito que recuerdes que muchas cosas las tendremos que aprender conforme avanzamos. Te haré todas las pruebas que pueda para resolver tus dudas y angustias. Dime ¿Para cuándo te hiciste esta prueba?"

"Cuando comencé a sospecharlo," Respondió Danny. "A principios de abril."

"¿Qué no sabías desde antes?" el fantasma se sorprendió, al ver la expresión confundida de Danny tuvo que explicarse. "¿En serio no prestaste atención? Antes te dije Daniel, que cuando hay un intento de concepción fallido, el núcleo sufre algo similar a una herida y por lo tanto hay perdida de ectoplasma… si no perdiste de ectoplasma después de su primer apareamiento, fue porque la concepción fue exitosa."

"¿Cómo pudimos olvidar eso?" Danny chilló hacia su pareja y enterró sus manos en su cabello blanco. "En ningún momento… salió ectoplasma."

Vlad soltó una risa sarcástica. "Lo increíble es que incluso a mí se me olvidó."

"¿Recuerdan la fecha?" Kryogen frenó el balbuceó angustioso de Danny.

"El 11 de marzo." Los dos halfas dijeron al mismo tiempo, el médico escribió en su cuaderno y le vieron hacer cuentas en silencio.

"Van 8 semanas y dos días hasta ahora." Kryogen murmuró, pensativo.

"Activó su núcleo sin mayor problema hace cuatro días." Vlad informó, llamando la atención del médico quien le miró con interés esperando más información. "A las siete semanas y algo… hasta ahora creo que lleva el mismo ritmo que los clones."

"Entonces si es así…" el médico de nuevo hizo cuentas, incluso usó sus dedos. "El parto sería durante en los primeros días de septiembre, máximo el sexto día del mes."

"¿Septiembre?" Danny repitió nervioso. Ya había leído sobre la posibilidad que la gestación de su hijo durara menos que la de los humanos pero escuchar la afirmación de parte del médico fue lo que lo hizo real. "Oh no, falta poco."

El fantasma sonrió y se puso de pie señalándole que se sentara en la cama que había en la habitación. Estando ya acostumbrado a ser examinado por Kryogen, el joven halfa no sintió vergüenza al retirar la parte de arriba de su traje y no opuso resistencia ni se quejó mientras le revisaban. Vlad observaba con curiosidad desde su asiento, Danny podía sentir lo ansioso que estaba y no sabía si era por el veredicto del médico o por alguna otra cosa. Las manos con energía naranja tocaron su pecho, sobre los distintos puntos corroborando el flujo de energía y luego bajó a su vientre, casi de la misma forma que Vlad lo había hecho antes sin embargo las manos del fantasma eran mucho más experimentadas, apretaban con mayor seguridad y profundidad. Usó dos de sus dedos para enviar energía al bebé, Danny tuvo el repentino deseo de alejar a Kryogen, más cuando el bebé se removió transmitiéndole miedo de alguna forma que el halfa aún no comprendía. En el siguiente parpadeo, Vlad estaba de pie junto a la cama tomando la mano del médico para alejarla. Kryogen enseguida quitó sus manos haciendo que ambos reaccionaran al mismo tiempo, Vlad murmuró una disculpa al fantasma y Danny estaba sorprendido de sentir sus colmillos tocando sus encías.

"Tranquilos," Kryogen sonrió al verles demasiado sorprendidos por sus reacciones. "Es normal, a ningún padre le gusta que toquen a su cría con energía. Se percibe como una amenaza muy grande. Me hubiera preocupado si no hubieran respondido así."

"¿Lo hiciste apropósito?" Vlad preguntó con irritación. El médico sólo rió.

"No es como si puedan hacerme daño. En realidad, me sirvió también para valorar la estabilidad del núcleo de la cría. Está muy bien, es fuerte y ya es perceptible. Tal vez se vea físicamente, pero se siente claramente al palparlo."

Mientras escuchaba la explicación de Kryogen, el halfa menor se tranquilizó lo suficiente para que retraer sus puntiagudos dientes antes que alguien los viera. No le gustó experimentar ese abrumador instinto de proteger, porque no pudo controlarlo de forma consciente a pesar de saber que su hijo no estaba en peligro con Kryogen. Recordaba sentir algo similar, aunque de menor intensidad, cuando Dash trató de golpearle. El fantasma tomó su libreta para hacer sus apuntes, dando por terminado el examen físico; mientras Danny volvía a colocarse el traje, el médico pidió a Vlad que fuera al laboratorio por un par de tubos de ensayo para extraerle unas muestras de ectoplasma y sangre, cosa que el halfa mayor cumplió a regañadientes.

"¿Qué ocurre, Daniel?" preguntó unos momentos después de que Vlad salió, levantando su mirada de sus apuntes. "Desde que llegaron te siento… tenso. Puedes decirme con confianza."

"¿De qué hablas? Estoy bien." El médico continuó mirándole con interrogación, Danny suspiró y decidió contar lo que le había estado angustiando desde hacía días. "Creo que Vlad me oculta cosas."

"¿Ah sí?" Notó la tensión en los hombros del fantasma, quien dejó su libreta a un lado. "¿Sobre qué?"

"Es una idea estúpida, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello." Desvió la mirada, pues una parte de él le decía que no tenía ningún tipo de prueba sobre el escenario que su mente creó. "Kryogen, ¿Este es el primer embarazo halfa que ves? ¿O ha habido otros?"

"Si sabes que ustedes dos son los únicos halfas de la historia, ¿no?" El médico se removió en su asiento mirándole con preocupación. Danny asintió con la cabeza pero antes que Kryogen pueda decir algo más, Vlad entró por la puerta llevando consigo los tubos y disculpándose por la tardanza pues había llevado algo de comer a Danielle.

"¿Pasa algo?" Vlad preguntó con suspicacia, mirando alternadamente a los otros dos. Danny esperaba que Kryogen cumpliera con su 'derecho a la confidencialidad' y no le contara a su pareja lo que acaba de pasar.

"Daniel quiere saber si he visto un embarazo halfa antes." Kryogen dijo, el toque de malicia en su voz sorprendió a ambos halfas. "¿Recuerdas lo que dije antes, Vladimir? Que si Daniel me preguntaba directamente no mentiría…"

Hubo un profundo silencio, tomó cerca de medio minuto para que el mayor dejara caer su máscara de inocencia dejando ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, esa mezcla de pánico y rabia mientras gruñía hacia el médico. Por su parte, Danny realmente no tenía humor para soportar el juego que se desarrollaba entre Kryogen y Vlad. Bajó la mirada sintiendo sus ojos aguarse ante tantas emociones, tenía deseos de que lo que ocurría fuera sólo un gran retorcido sueño. De pronto, su pareja lo tomó con brusquedad de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarle.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Vlad preguntó, había tanta ira en su mirada roja que Danny sintió miedo, algo que no había relacionado con Vlad en mucho tiempo; la risa de Kryogen pareció recordarle al halfa mayor con quien realmente estaba furioso y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la salida sin importarle nada. A pesar de lo devastado que se sentía, Danny sabía que debía seguir a Vlad, debía pedirle que dejara de esconder cosas. Necesitaba saber, aun si significaba más dolor.

"Daniel," la voz de Kryogen le hizo retenerse antes de salir del lugar. "Si no te quiere contar o no quedas satisfecho con lo que te diga, puedes venir a mí y yo te diré todo. Antes que preguntes: sí, puedes dejar a la niña conmigo. La cuidaré mientras resuelven… su problema."

Murmuró su agradecimiento y dejando sus cosas encargadas con el médico, corrió para salir de la casa. Por un momento creyó que habría perdido el rastro pero Vlad estaba de pie a orillas del oasis su mirada hacia donde su instinto le decía que estaba ubicada su guarida. Respiró hondo para controlarse y no gritar ni exigir que le contara todo allí mismo. Cuando estuvo junto a él, Vlad se negó a mirarle o decir algo por un largo rato, esto le dio la oportunidad a Danny de ser quien comenzara la conversación.

"Entonces es verdad... tuviste un embarazo." Murmuró, sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho cuando Vlad asintió con la cabeza. Su mente comenzó a lanzar preguntas que salieron de su boca sin filtro. "¿Qué pasó con el bebé? ¿Sobrevivió? ¿Qué hay del otro padre, sigues con él?"

"¿Qué?" Vlad cortó la lluvia de preguntas, mirándole con tanta confusión que Danny casi se ríe de ello pero siendo que estaba dolido y enfadado, le miró con el ceño fruncido esperando alguna respuesta. El otro halfa bufó. "Fue inseminación artificial… y sí sobrevivió. Aun ahora, está con vida."

La información le dejó tan impactado que su voz no salía. A pesar de haber tantas cosas que quería gritar, tantas preguntas y reclamos que quería hacer, no encontraba por donde siquiera iniciar. Sentía su corazón romperse ante la traición y la gran necesidad de alejarse del otro halfa le dominó. Se dio la vuelta caminando rápido hacia la casa de Kryogen, tratando de luchar con las lágrimas de frustración que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Le dolía que Vlad no haya confiado en él para decirle, le enfadaba que le ocultara una información tan importante y sentía celos de quien sea que fuera el otro padre, sin importar que fuera inseminación artificial. Estaba triste también, porque creyó que él quien estaba cumpliendo el sueño de Vlad de tener un hijo. Todo esto parecía estarle aplastando. Estaba por levantar el vuelo cuando sintió que su mano era capturada.

"Ven conmigo y te diré todo." Vlad habló con súplica, evitando mantener contacto visual con él. "Después puedes preguntarle a Kryogen si quieres, o a Clockwork. Ellos podrían secundar mi versión…"

"No más mentiras, Vlad." Pidió, tragándose sus lágrimas.

El halfa mayor asintió con la cabeza y apretó su agarre, Danny miró fugazmente hacia sus manos unidas donde el anillo con la gema de unión brillaba como si fuera una burla. No luchó cuando la energía violeta le envolvió sino que cerró los ojos al sentir el mareo que relacionaba con la tele trasportación. Esperó hasta que sus pies estuvieran bien firmes sobre la tierra para abrir los ojos, estaban en la isla que se convirtió en la guarida de ambos. El otro halfa no dejó ir su mano mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña y la verdad era que Danny tampoco quería dejarle ir; si Vlad se había tomado la molestia de ocultar algo tan importante como la existencia de un hijo, era porque nada bueno vendría de saber la verdad. Sólo esperaba que su amor fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Atravesé un largo bloqueo (otro) pero al final conseguí algo que espero no haya sido tan malo o muy aburrido.

Debo admitir que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer una escena donde se besaran frente a Jack. XD

En fin… espero lo hayan disfrutado.

¿Comentarios?

PD: es media madrugada… así que disculpas si se me fueron más faltas ortográficas que de costumbre U_U

EDIT 04-12-15


	25. El secreto de la clonación

Notas: Tengo algo de temor sobre este capítulo, tal vez resulte un poco tequioso ya que es una larga charla, espero haber plasmado de forma adecuado el angst de cada personaje.

 _¡Advertencia!_ Por algunos temas que quizá algunos encontrarían ofensivos, como el aborto, discriminación de género y violación… nada serio en realidad, solo sutiles menciones con fines de dramatismo. (Además todo lo relacionado con la clonación y el embarazo halfa, me lo inventé un día que estaba drogada con clorfenamina XD es probable que no tenga mucho sentido.)

En fin, les agradezco por leer y comentar (me hacen feliz). Espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 25: El secreto de la clonación.**

.-.-.

No sería la primera vez que Vlad tomaba malas decisiones al dejar que sus emociones dominen sobre su razón. Bastaba con recordar lo que ocurrió en torno a aquel asteroide, le pesaba más de lo que jamás admitiría en voz alta, fue el error más estúpido y el peor de sus fracasos hasta ahora. Sin embargo, mientras entraban a la cabaña Vlad se mentalizó que estaba a punto de agregar un fracaso aún mayor a su lista. Esta vez fue una conjugación de eventos que iniciaron en el momento que su temor de perder a su pareja fue mayor que su cordura. No imaginó que Danny lograra ver a través de él para sospechar que le ocultaba cosas importantes; ingenuamente creyó que el otro halfa no indagaría más y mucho menos esperaba que llegara al punto de preguntarle a Kryogen, quien sólo estaba esperando la excusa adecuada para echar de cabeza sus esfuerzos. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, aunque sinceramente él mismo estaba cansado de las mentiras…

"¿Y bien?" la voz acusadora de Danny cortó sus pensamientos, soltando su mano con brusquedad, él pasó saliva al ver a su pareja con esa expresión de enfado. "Habla de una buena vez."

El menor estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Vlad apretó los puños ordenándose a sí mismo no ser cobarde y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. No era fácil para él, porque vergonzosamente estaba acostumbrado a evadir sus problemas, culpar a otros y huir. Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor en busca de algo que le sirviera de ancla, al final no le importó la posible reacción de Danny al capturarle en un abrazo fuerte; su pareja era lo único que le mantendría firme y que evitaría que hiciera algo que empeorara las cosas. Como el otro no se lo esperaba, quedó paralizado unos segundos, luego comenzó a retorcerse para que le soltara. En vez de eso, Vlad se aferró más a él haciendo el espacio entre ellos inexistente al punto que podía sentir el núcleo del otro pulsar contra el suyo.

"Sólo un momento, Danny." Murmuró suplicante, escondiendo su rostro entre el cabello blanco. "Por favor, sólo un momento."

"¿Tan grave es?" Había preocupación en la voz de su pareja, Vlad no se atrevió a responderle sino que cerró los ojos e inhaló la esencia fresca que emanaba del cuerpo de Danny, grabándolo en lo profundo de su mente. El muchacho no estuvo feliz con su silencio. "Basta de distracciones, Plasmius… ¡Suéltame!"

El uso de su nombre fantasma indicaba el nivel de seriedad de la petición de Danny pero él hizo caso omiso, incluso cuando el enfado se volvió más claro en el aura del muchacho. Sus manos apretaron el traje negro, sintiendo el frio de la piel bajo su palma recordando lo que se sentía conectarse con él. Oh cielos, amaba demasiado a este muchacho, estaba enamorado de él hasta la última fibra de su ser. Nunca creyó que amaría a alguien más que Maddie y actualmente pensar en ella dejaba una sensación amarga en su corazón pues hizo muchas cosas crueles en nombre de ese supuesto amor. Mirando en retrospectiva, también había comenzado a hacer idioteces por Danny. ¡No! Se gritó a sí mismo, no mancharía más el amor hacia su pareja. Cuando todo esto acabara, deseaba tomar una ruta distinta a la que siguió por Maddie y aceptar su fracaso.

"Te dejaré ir, Danny." Declaró alejándose un poco para mirar a los furiosos ojos verdes que cambiaron a confusión en un instante, Vlad no quería explicarse pues esta promesa se la hacía a sí mismo. Diría a Danny absolutamente todo, hasta el detalle más horrendo y después cuando el menor decida que estaría mejor sin él, no le perseguiría ni pediría por una oportunidad que no merecía. Porque le amaba y quería verle feliz, algo que no ocurría si se quedaba con él. Con lo maravilloso que es el chico, sin duda conseguiría a alguien que valore eso que él estropeó. "Te prometo que te dejaré ir."

"¿De qué hablas?" Danny preguntó, en respuesta Vlad negó con la cabeza. Con pesar soltó el último abrazo que compartiría con su pareja.

"Esto llevará su tiempo ¿Te parece si nos sentamos?" propuso, caminando hacia el sillón de la sala y esperó que Danny tomara asiento en el largo sofá a su izquierda. Trataba de mantener una expresión seria, entendía que él era el causante del problema así que no tenía derecho a sentir dolor ni tristeza… no podía rendirse a sus emociones o acabaría acobardándose. Tuvo un escalofrío cuando Danny tomó su mano izquierda, miró hacia él encontrándose con esos ojos verdes que le cautivaban. A juzgar de la preocupación en ellos, Vlad no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo enmascarando sus emociones.

"No tienes idea de lo traicionado que me siento ahora." Danny dijo con voz muy seria, "pero no es porque hayas tenido el hijo de alguien más… sino porque no confiaste en mí, a pesar de todo lo que te he dado, aun no crees en mi amor."

"No es el embarazo en sí lo que no quería que supieras, son los detalles que hay detrás." Desvió la mirada al suelo sintiendo el peso de la culpa, Danny tenía razón al decir que no creía que su amor fuera tan fuerte que tolerara sus malas decisiones del pasado, mucho menos las del presente. Soltó un quejido cuando apretaron su mano con fuerza más una fugaz onda de frio hiriente, obligándole a levantar la mirada.

"¿Ves esto?" Danny levantó sus manos izquierdas unidas para las viera. "Estos anillos son símbolo de nuestra unión y amor. Nos prometimos estar juntos pese a los problemas. Deja de ser melodramático."

"Sólo haz tus preguntas," pidió ignorando el ultimo comentario, soltándose del agarre de Danny. Esperó paciente que el muchacho ordenara un poco el caos que debía tener en su mente.

"¿Por qué preferiste mentir para ocultarlo? ¿De verdad creíste que no aceptaría que hayas tenido el hijo de otra persona?" preguntó Danny, hasta cierto punto se escuchaba ofendido. "Eso es ridículo. Además, creí que Drakheit te quitó ese 'poder', me dijiste que no podías..."

"Eso fue una mentira a medias, ya no puedo gestar." Aseguró, esperando no causar más confusión en el otro halfa. "Pero no fue culpa de Drakheit, es verdad que cuando me atacó muchas cosas en mi interior sufrieron daño pero Kryogen las reconstruyó. Sin embargo, tuve varias complicaciones en el parto que terminaron con la extirpación de los órganos de incubación que obtuve con el ascenso."

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tipo de complicaciones?" Danny preguntó con ansiedad, no era difícil adivinar que el muchacho temía a la posibilidad de que algo malo pasara con su actual embarazo.

"La gestación no llegó a término. Entré en trabajo de parto a las 18 semanas, cuando a los clones les llevó 25 semanas desarrollarse. Ni el bebé ni mi cuerpo estaban listos…" Explicó Vlad, omitiendo decir por ahora que fue algo intencional. Antes que Danny indagara en los detalles cambió el tema drásticamente. "Es curioso ¿No? Supuestamente los fantasmas sólo se reproducen una vez pero tal parece que esa regla no se aplica a nosotros."

"Nosotros no somos _del todo_ fantasmas…" Danny comentó. Guardó silencio en espera que el menor procesara la información e hiciera su siguiente pregunta. "Entonces el bebé fue prematuro… en el oasis dijiste que sobrevivió ¿Cuántos años ya tiene? ¿Quién lo está cuidando?"

"Sobrevivió, pese a la prematuridad y que tan sólo tenía ochocientos gramos, a pesar de todo… sobrevivió." Fue consciente que su voz estaba por quebrarse ante los recuerdos que se asomaban en su mente e hizo una pausa para recuperar la compostura, si Danny lo notó no opinó. "Cumplirá los dos años a mediados de junio. El otro padre está haciéndose cargo."

"¿El otro padre?" El muchacho entrecerró los ojos. "¡Dijiste que fue inseminación artificial!"

"¡Lo fue!" Se defendió, Danny continuaba mirándole con duda. Vlad bufó no deseando ventilar lo estancada que su vida sexual era antes de que se convirtieran en pareja. Afortunadamente el otro halfa estaba demasiado ocupado sacando cuentas.

"¿Dos años? ¿Fue antes de los clones?"

"No, primero inicié con los clones sin embargo como no funcionaban, recurrí a lo otro." Respondió tratando de encontrar la forma de suavizar la noticia que estaba a punto de soltar. "Aunque no dejé el proyecto de los clones, por si ese plan fallaba también."

"Vaya que estabas desesperado por un hijo…" Danny murmuró para sí mismo pero Vlad lo escuchó y no pudo pasarlo por alto.

"No me juzgues por ello, Daniel." Gruñó sintiendo que el chico se burlaba de él, su mente le envió recuerdos de la soledad de años pasados como si fuera ayer. "Llevaba tantos años estando solo que ya me había resignado a que sería así hasta el fin de mi existencia, entonces apareciste y eras… mucho más inalcanzable que Maddie."

"Sigue pareciéndome perturbador que antes me querías como hijo." El otro halfa sobreactuó un escalofrió que hizo a Vlad rodar lo ojos. "No entiendo por qué la clonación primero, es decir, pudiste tener un hijo por tu cuenta sin necesidad de tanto problema…"

"Sí, hubiera sido más fácil." Suspiró, dándole la razón. "Pero tenía la teoría que nuestro estatus halfa no se transmitiría como otras características sino que estaría definido por el otro progenitor. Si hubiera embarazado a una humana, el bebé sería humano y si fuera con un fantasma el bebé sería fantasma. Yo quería un heredero, alguien que sea como yo. Un hijo halfa. Por eso… comencé a con la idea de la clonación poco después que tú y tu madre me rechazaran aquella vez en el bosque…"

"¿Tanto tiempo?" arqueó una ceja, sus ojos verdes verdaderamente intrigados por el relato de Vlad.

"Porque crees que estuve tan molesto cuando amablemente destruiste todo mi laboratorio." Aunque no tenía intenciones de que sonara a reclamo, al ver a Danny cruzarse de brazos supuso que fue así como lo percibió. Antes de que el chico pueda decir algo, Vlad continuó. "Primero acudí a Kryogen para proponérselo pero él dijo que está en contra de intervenir en el proceso reproductivo y no quiso ayudarme… así que tuve que hacerlo por mi cuenta, desgraciadamente ninguno resistía más allá del periodo embrionario, no lograba las condiciones adecuadas en la incubadora. Skulker me ayudaba a conseguir el material para las máquinas y un día dijo que la mejor incubadora para los embriones era mi propio cuerpo, sé que lo decía en broma pero lo tomé en serio…"

"¡Alto!" Danny interrumpió alarmado. "No me digas que fue como eso de vientre por alquiler."

"No, por supuesto que no." Negó con rapidez e incluso se rió de la idea, "lograr un embrión tomaba tanto trabajo que no quería arriesgarme a que no se implantara. Así que me decidí por tener un hijo biológico, la inseminación artificial sonaba un opción mucho más factible…"

"Si dices que está con el otro padre, entonces no fue cosa de ir a un banco de esperma o algo así. ¿Quién fue tu donante? ¿Sigues en contacto con él?"

"De hecho sí, lo veo muy seguido." El muchacho destilaba celos nada disimulados. "Créeme, no tienes por qué estar celoso."

"¿Por qué estaría celoso?" preguntó con sarcasmo. "¿Sólo porque tuviste un hijo de él? No te creas tanto, Plasmius, no estoy celoso. Sólo tengo curiosidad sobre el fantasma que consideraste un adecuado candidato para combinar tus genes…"

"No es un fantasma." Cortó el balbuceo, ganándose una mirada confusa. "Yo quería un hijo halfa, por lo que mi 'donante de esperma' tenía que ser otro halfa."

"¿Eh?" Danny parpadeó sin entender.

"Tú eres el otro padre." Dijo con firmeza y se sintió como quitarse una gran piedra del pecho.

El rostro del menor era de confusión total, contó mentalmente siete segundos antes que la expresión del muchacho cambiara, retorciéndose en sorpresa, después incredibilidad, horror y rabia conforme sus palabras eran procesadas. Creía que estaba listo para cualquiera que fuera la reacción de su pareja a la noticia pero no fue así, ver desprecio hacia su persona en los ojos verdes destrozó la pequeña esperanza de recibir perdón por sus acciones, sin importar lo que hiciera Danny nunca creería en lo arrepentido que estaba. Necesitó aferrándose de sillón para no salir huyendo del lugar, aún quedaba un par de cosas más que decir.

.-.-.

La conversación llevaba un ritmo relativamente tranquilo, Danny creía que resolverían el malentendido y seguirían con su vida de pareja sin alguna repercusión. Hasta que Vlad al fin confeso. Primero creyó que no escuchó bien o que su mente jugaba con él, por más loco y maquiavélico que el halfa mayor fuera, esto estaba en otro nivel. Sin embargo, claramente era la verdadera razón por la que se esforzó tanto por ocultarlo. No quería ni imaginar lo que Vlad hizo con él para forzarlo a ser 'donante de esperma', la repulsión que sintió cuando Drakheit tocó su núcleo se quedaba corta a lo que ahora inundaba su ser. Fue como si alguien reventara su burbuja, como si al fin una venda cayera de sus ojos y se diera cuenta de _con quien_ estaba tratando.

"¿Robaste mi esperma?" Preguntó todavía incrédulo, enfadado tanto con Vlad como con él mismo por ser tan ingenuo. "Eso es…"

"Fue hace dos años." Trató de defenderse desesperadamente. "Era otra persona en ese tiempo… no sabes cuánto me avergüenzo de las cosas que hice."

"¿Hace dos años? ¡Tenía catorce en ese entonces!" Danny gritó. "¿Qué clase de enfermo roba el esperma de un chico de catorce? ¿De verdad eres pedófilo? ¿Lo disfrutaste?"

"¿Cómo? ¡No!" Vlad tuvo la osadía de mostrarse ofendido. "No te imagines cosas raras… fue sólo el medio para un fin."

"¿Entonces cómo demonios lo hiciste?" preguntó sintiendo un escalofrío al ver al mayor listo para hablar. "Sabes qué… prefiero no saberlo, el punto es que obtuviste mi esperma ¿Y luego qué, te lo metiste? ¿Si notas lo depravado que eso suena?"

El otro halfa no respondió, una buena elección dado que Danny no quería continuar con esta conversación. Quería alejarse de Vlad y darse un baño para quitarse la sensación de haber sido violado en muchos sentidos y al recodar que después se entregó voluntariamente tuvo ganas de arrancarse la piel. Sentía asco de sí mismo. Era como si sus enemigos disfrutaban de tocarle. Estaba por levantase para huir cuando su mente procesó uno de los comentarios previos del halfa mayor, eso de que 'el otro padre está haciéndose cargo' no tenía sentido porque Danny no había cuidado de ningún bebé ¿O sí? A menos que…

"¿Es Danielle, no es así?" Preguntó poniéndose de pie, sintiendo las lágrimas inundar sus ojos. Vlad le miró con sorpresa como si no esperara que él sacara sus conclusiones, "¡Responde!"

"Sí, es ella." Cuando Vlad asintió, fue como si descuartizara aún más el corazón de Danny. "Aceleré su crecimiento como al restos de los clones, ella era parte del proyecto…"

"¡Pero ella no es un clon!" Reclamó sin importarle estar alzando la voz, la realización le golpeó tan fuerte que tuvo que sentarse, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire o iba a desmayarse por falta de aire. A pesar de estar en forma Phantom. "Oh cielos, ella no es un clon… cómo no noté… ella es mi hija."

"Claro que no es un clon." Vlad soltó un bufido que apenas pudo captar en medio de la marea de emociones que Danny sentía. "Un clon por definición es una copia idéntica ¿Qué acaso no es obvio que es distinta? Pero no te sientas mal, Daniel… la mayoría creyó mi mentira, son muy pocos los que sospechan su verdadero origen."

Pasada la impresión, la furia dominó a Danny y en respuesta, su energía comenzó a descontrolarse lista para una pelea. No importaba lo que Vlad haya hecho con él, ellos eran archienemigos después de todo; lo que Vlad hizo con Danielle, su propia hija, era imperdonable. No sólo experimentó con ella al convertirla de un bebé a un niña de unos once años, también la usó como un peón para sus nefastos planes, lastimó sus sentimientos al llamarle error y por encima de todo, trató de desestabilizarla torturándola en el proceso.

"Trataste de asesinarla." Pronunció entre dientes, sintiendo que incluso sus colmillos amenazaban con salir y sus puños brillaron con ectoplasma azul. "Nunca la has querido. ¿Verdad? Lo que me hiciste a mi estuvo mal, enfermo y demente pero lo que hiciste a Dani… la tuviste dentro de ti, tú la trajiste al mundo y no titubeaste al torturarla para matarla ¿Cómo alguien puede hacer eso? ¿Qué hay de lo que pasó en casa de mis padres? ¿Fue parte de tu teatro?"

"No fue un teatro." Le miró con ojos rojos que fingían demasiado bien la sinceridad para el gusto de Danny. "De verdad lamento lo que hice…"

"Deja de fingir, Plasmius." Dijo en un grave gruñido de advertencia.

"De acuerdo," Vlad levantó las manos en rendición y de pronto sus ojos rojos se volvieron fríos. "¿Crees poder estar calmado para escuchar el resto? Si no, podemos dejarlo aquí."

Miró a Vlad con suspicacia, algo en la sonrisa torcida que adornaba sus labios le indicó que si lo dejaban ahora, el otro halfa nunca aceptaría retomar la conversación. Hizo lo posible por calmar su ira e ignorar el dolor que aplastaba su ser. Necesitaba saber qué exactamente hizo en contra de Danielle, aunque Kryogen pueda decírselo Danny prefería escucharlo de los labios de Vlad. Hizo un gesto con la mano, sin confiar en que su voz saliera sin quebrarse.

"Obviamente, Kryogen estuvo más que furioso conmigo cuando consulté con él." Narró el mayor con voz calmada, "pero tal y como esperaba, su curiosidad sería grande así que aceptó ayudarme a vigilar la evolución del feto. Por otro lado, yo seguía sin creerlo hasta el inicio de la semana siete…"

"Cuando activó su núcleo." Danny completó, entendiendo finalmente porqué Vlad parecía estar siempre un paso adelante en los fenómenos del embarazo. Recordó la electrocución que sufrió y tuvo curiosidad de cómo fue para Vlad, con cierta malicia preguntó: "Por cierto ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Divertido?"

"Si ser congelado vivo es diversión, entonces sí." Vlad se encogió los hombros. "En ese tiempo aun no tenías poderes de hielo así que me tomó por sorpresa. Era tan problemático lidiar con ello que pensé que no valía la pena. Los clones se veían mucho más prometedores, gracias a los datos que reuní de los fallos anteriores… así que tomé un abortivo, lamentablemente no funcionó." Danny frunció el ceño aguantando el reclamo que tenía en la punta de la lengua. "Kryogen dijo que el saco gestacional estaba tan aferrado a mi núcleo que los químicos abortivos no funcionarían. Eventualmente encontré la forma de controlar mi energía para que no me congelara. A la semana 12, descubrí que sería niña. Fue una gran decepción y comencé mi búsqueda por algo efectivo para deshacerme de ella."

"¿Sólo por qué ser niña?" Ahora sí, Danny no pudo controlarse e interrumpió al mayor.

"Yo quería un hijo," Vlad respondió.

"¿Qué tal si este resulta ser niña?" Puso una mano de forma protectora sobre su vientre. "¿Tratarás de destruirle?"

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?" El mayor quiso ponerse de pie pero Danny fue rápido al paralizarle con hielo en el sillón, lo último que quería era al otro cerca de él y de su bebé, Vlad respiró hondo. "Es diferente con este bebé."

"¿Diferente?" soltó un bufido. "¿En qué? Ambos son hijos tuyos y míos. Yo no veo la diferencia."

"Es diferente porque…" Vlad se frenó de golpe y gruñó entre dientes. "Piensa lo que quieras. El punto es que soporté la tortura hasta que a la semana 18, cuando al fin induje con éxito la interrupción del embarazo."

"¿Tortura?" preguntó apretando los puños, su hielo respondió cerrándose sobre el cuerpo del mayor quien rió como si la situación le divirtiera.

"Ya llegarás a ello." Vlad dijo con una sonrisa cruel. "Recuerda mis palabras, llegará el día que también desearás deshacerte del feto."

"¿Crees que soy como tú? A diferencia de ti yo sí amo a mi hijo." Siseó Danny, haciendo que el hielo aplastara más al otro quien con una gran onda de electricidad lo rompió, el menor se hizo intangible para no recibir algún fragmento.

"Como decía…" Vlad ignoró el aura peligrosa de Danny y continuó su horripilante relato. "Me induje el parto con una mezcla de medicamentos y rompiendo las membranas. Acabó en desastre, entre el dolor y la perdida de ectoplasma no recuerdo mucho del proceso. Cuando desperté Kryogen dijo que tuvo que poner a la niña en una de las incubadoras junto a los clones. Aproveché para conseguir que me ayudara a estabilizarlos y acelerarles el crecimiento."

"Creí que Kryogen no estaba de acuerdo…"

"Dijo que ya que están vivos no podía dejarlos morir. Él estuvo conmigo mucho tiempo, hasta el día que consideró adecuado sacarlos de la incubadora, ella ya era consiente para ese entonces por eso dice que Kryogen la salvo. Decidí conservarla porque era más resistente que los clones, sabía que me sería útil."

"Le hiciste creer que es un clon más y la mandaste para engañarme." El otro halfa no negó la afirmación de Danny. "Luego la perseguiste para asesinarla. Como quisiste hacer desde el principio…"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Ella no estaba destinada a sobrevivir, Daniel." Declaró sin una pizca de remordimiento. "No me importó la idea de matarla… esa niña fue un error desde el principio por eso quise borrar todo rastro de su existencia, borré el archivo que tenía la información de mi embarazo e hice lo posible por deshacerme de ella otra vez…"

"¿Otra vez?" Danny entrecerró los ojos sacando sus propias conclusiones, justo cuando creía que Vlad no podría ser más macabro. "Fuiste tú… ¡Tú la atacaste!"

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, todo lo anterior podría justificarse con que fue durante la época que Vlad era un villano, pero el ataque a Danielle no era cosa del pasado lejano, ocurrió apenas hace unos días, una otra muestra de lo perverso que era el halfa mayor. No se quedó a esperar si había algo más (y esperaba que no lo hubiera). Necesitaba estar lejos de Vlad o iba a iniciar una pelea física para descargar su ira y teniendo en cuenta lo violento que podría ponerse un enfrentamiento entre ellos, el bebé corría riesgo de salir lastimado en la disputa. Danny travesó la sala dispuesto a irse, al cruzar junto a Vlad sintió que le tomaban de la mano.

"¿Vas a escuchar los detalles o sólo te irás…?" Vlad habló pero le interrumpió al lanzarle un puñetazo de advertencia. El otro lo recibió sin tambalearse pese a la fuerza que Danny aplicó.

"Fue suficiente para mí." Dijo retomando su camino, al menos el mayor tuvo la sensatez de no insistir.

Sus planes originales eran abandonar la cabaña pero estaba tan destrozado moralmente que sería un blanco fácil para fantasma hostiles, subió las escaleras hasta uno de los cuartos. Se sentó en la cama y las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por sus mejillas cuando toda la rabia que tenía acumulado se trasformó en dolor. Notar que la habitación donde estaba era la misma donde se entregó a Vlad, fue como recibir una puñalada. Acabó recostado, aferrándose a una almohada mientras sollozaba. Hacía tan sólo unas horas estaba en brazos de su pareja, recibiendo besos mientras acariciaban su vientre, feliz como nunca… ¿Cómo todo podía estar bien y en un rato convertirse en una pesadilla?

Estuvo hecho bolita en la cama, llorando hasta que las lágrimas no salían sino que sólo tenía espasmos por el cuerpo. Saber la verdad dolía mucho, pero le entristecía más que ya nada sería igual, no había forma que tolerara estar con Vlad de la misma forma que antes. Quiso abofetearse a sí mismo al darse que debió hacer caso a las múltiples advertencias que le dieron sobre lo peligroso que era entablar una relación con su archienemigo. Sus ojos se posaron en el anillo que brillaba en su mano, la gema color violeta oscura despedía la energía de Vlad incrustada en ella, realmente estuvo cegado por amor y ahora lo pagaba. Casi saltó cuando sintió el pequeño aleteo en su vientre, el bebé se movía de esa forma que Danny ya reconocía como una petición por energía.

"Tranquilo, hijo…" susurró con la voz ronca de tanto llorar. Se concentró en controlar el flujo de energía para que el bebé esté feliz sin que le electrocutara en el proceso, tocó su vientre sintiendo los pequeños pulsos de su hijo. Aun le costaba creer que Vlad haya sentido _esto_ dentro de él y aun así lastimara a la niña, porque para Danny esta pequeña chispa se había vuelto el mundo entero. "Te prometo que te protegeré… incluso de tu padre."

Si antes tenía dudas sobre qué debía hacer, al sentir a su hijo estuvo convencido. Danny temía que si Vlad hizo tales cosas a Danielle hace unos días, nada le garantizaba que no dañaría a este nuevo hijo. Debía poner a salvo a sus dos hijos, alejarlos lo más posible de la amenaza y con suerte la distancia tal vez haría a su estúpido corazón dejar de aferrarse al amor que todavía sentía por Vlad. No tenía idea de cómo le haría para cuidar de dos hijos por sí mismo a los dieciséis, pero tendría que arreglárselas. Se levantó y bajó las escaleras, era hora de regresar al oasis de Kryogen. Esperaba que su sentido de orientación le ayudara a no perderse por la Zona Fantasma pues sería la primera vez que haría el recorrido por su cuenta. Cuando estuvo abajo vio al otro halfa, sentado justo donde había estado durante toda la conversación.

"Comenzaba a creer que te desmayaste o algo." Dijo Vlad al verle, el muchacho caminó hasta quedar frente a él.

"Espero que por primera vez, cumplas una promesa." Habló Danny, feliz de lograr poner odio en su voz. No fue necesario explicar que se refería a la promesa que Vlad hizo justo antes de iniciar. Prometió que le dejaría ir. El mayor sólo asintió con la cabeza para confirmarle que entendió. Los ojos de Danny brillaron de azul mientras su voz se volvía amenazante al agregar: "Tampoco te quiero cerca de mis hijos, de ninguno de los dos."

El mayor alzó la vista logrando que sus miradas se cruzaran, la frialdad en los pozos rojos sólo alteró más el tumulto de emociones que ahogaban a Danny. Claramente, no estaba arrepentido de nada de lo que hizo y Danny sentía que nunca sería capaz de perdonar tanta crueldad hacia _su_ hija. Aunque tenía ganas de gritar con fuerza para que el Ghostly Wail destruyera todo; en vez de eso Danny tomó el anillo que adornaba su dedo y por primera vez, se lo quitó, dejándolo sobre la mesita del centro bajo la mirada ausente de Vlad. Ninguno dijo nada más, el muchacho continuó su camino hacia la puerta, levantando el vuelo para abandonar la isla a toda velocidad. Si tan solo sacar a Vlad de su corazón fuera tan fácil como sacarse un anillo.

.-.-.

No dejaba de dar vueltas a lo que pasó. Danielle admitía que estuvo muy asustada al principio cuando vio a Vlad aparecer en la habitación donde se encontraba para preguntarle cómo se sentía, estaba lista para defenderse de un posible ataque hasta que sintió que le tomaban de la mano. La cálida energía se le ofreció por segunda vez en un mismo día. Era como si su más grande sueño se haya hecho realidad, porque su padre permitió sin replicar que ella se alimentara directamente desde su núcleo por unos minutitos. Él debió recordar que ella tenía dificultades para recargar energía del ambiente y había calculado muy bien que para ese momento el efecto de la transferencia anterior se habría agotado, dejándola débil de nuevo. No encontraba explicación para el repentino cambio. Aburrida, se puso de pie y caminó por los pasillos, no sentía la presencia de Vlad ni de Danny por ningún lado pero sí identificó la del médico así que siguió su sentido fantasma hasta lo que debía ser la cocina.

"Es un gusto verte andando," comentó Kryogen sin levantar la mirada de los vegetales que cortaba. "Ven, prepararé algo rico que te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas."

Obedeció acercándose a la mesa en silencio; si Danielle se esforzaba podía recordar pequeños momentos antes de salir de la incubadora, en todos ellos además de su padre, este médico era una presencia constante que le daba cuidados desde afuera y luchaba por estabilizarla. Siempre con la mirada seria y ese porte que imponía respeto, así que verle relajado mientras cocinaba fue extraño. Creía que no volvería a ver a médico pues era un aliado de Vlad pero le daba mucho gusto que Danny también le conociera.

"¿Qué tal están tus reservas?" preguntó el médico con curiosidad.

"Vlad me dio más energía hace un rato." Confesó la pequeña halfa con una sonrisa, Kryogen estuvo genuinamente sorprendido con ello.

"Vaya, vaya… que interesante." El fantasma rió mientras ponía todos los ingredientes que cortó en un recipiente con ectoplasma. "Comienzo a creer que sufre de bipolaridad."

"¿De qué?" preguntó sin entender.

"Nada importante." El otro hizo un gesto de despreocupación. "Me alegra que te haya dado energía, eso evitará que tu núcleo tenga episodios de desestabilización."

"Oh, eso ya no es problema." Comentó Danielle. "Desde que Danny me ayudó ya no son graves."

"Es malo que sigan ocurriendo," Kryogen le miró con seriedad. "Si un día te esfuerzas de más podría ser peligroso, recuérdalo siempre. Es un problema común en fantasmas que nacen antes de tiempo. Aunque aquí entre nos… trabajo en algo para solucionarlo, especialmente para ti."

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!"

Su rostro se iluminó ante la posibilidad de ya no temerle a la desestabilización. Recordaba bien lo que se sentía y aún tenía pesadillas con ese día. El fantasma asintió mientras revolvía la mezcla verde oscura, estuvo en silencio un rato observando cómo preparaban esa especie de sopa y después le sirvieron un poco. Era una mezcla viscosa, con trozos de ectoplasma cuajado flotando en el líquido, suponía que para un humano debía ser asquerosa pero a ella se le hizo apetecible. Comieron hablando de nimiedades, ella compartió algunas anécdotas de su estancia con Pandora. Kryogen escuchó su relato con mucho interés, Danielle se sentía feliz en presencia del fantasma. Sabía que no estaba relacionada biológicamente con él, pero en su mente se imaginó que era como un abuelo debía sentirse.

"¿Dónde está Danny y Vlad?" preguntó un poco preocupada por la ausencia de los otros dos halfas.

"Tuvieron que salir por un asuntillo." Respondió Kryogen. "Vendrán por ti cuando acaben."

"¿Pasó algo malo?" indagó al ver un toque de preocupación en los ojos del fantasma. Danielle no era ciega, notó lo tensos que Danny y Vlad estuvieron desde que llegaron al oasis pero no le prestó atención ahora en cambio, se preguntaba si era por culpa suya. ¿Será que había hecho algo que provocó que se pelearan?

"Seré sincero contigo, Danielle." El fantasma se acercó para estar frente a ella, "Ocurrieron algunas cosas y creo que Vladimir debe a decirle a Daniel la verdad sobre tu origen."

"¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser!" Gritó Danielle, sintiendo repentino miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Su mente mandó mensajes de alerta ante una posible tragedia si Danny supiera… estaba por comenzar a llorar pero entonces un foco se le encendió y respiró aliviada. "Vlad no le dirá. No le conviene que Danny sepa, inventará algo."

"Ese es el problema," Kryogen le miró con seriedad. "Si tu padre no le dice a Daniel, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros."

"¡No!" Chilló aporreando la manos en la mesa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, hablando con voz suplicante. "No… Danny no puede enterarse. ¡Me odiará! No podemos decirle… por favor… no le digas."

"Oh, pequeña." Sintió la mano del médico sujetarle el hombro, "Daniel no podría odiarte. Él te ama demasiado."

Golpeó la mano de Kryogen y corrió hacia su cuarto temporal, sin importarle que estaba siendo irrespetuosa pues esta era la guarida del médico, cerró con un portazo. Se apoyó en la puerta deslizándose hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Vlad nunca se molestó en ocultar la verdad de ella, sabía que su existencia era un error y que Danny no era su padre por voluntad propia. Así que tenía miedo, Danny era la única persona que la había querido, no quería perder eso y quedar sola ante el mundo. Por eso aceptó convertirse en una cómplice de la mentira y guardó el secreto con recelo, nunca corrigió la versión de que era otro clon, aun cuando ya no estaba bajo órdenes del halfa mayor. Al muchacho no le iba a gustar saber que incluso ella le engañó. Eso sin mencionar que al recordar, Vlad podría reavivar el odio tenía por ella, arruinando el poco avance que habían logrado. Las esperanzas de ser aceptada por sus dos padres y formar parte de una familia se derrumbaron.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Pues allí está, sé que la gran mayoría ya tenía una muy buena idea de qué se trataría todo este asunto porque dejé pistas e insinuaciones en capítulos anteriores y por el revelador título de este capítulo XD ¿Creen que Vlad dijo toda la verdad o aun así se guardó algo?

Espero no les haya espantado con mis extrañas ideas para hacer sufrir a los personajes *risa malvada*

En el trabajo, uno de los prematuro más miniatura que vi salir adelante tenía 770gr al nacer, estuvo con nosotros tanto tiempo que de allí tomé la inspiración para hacer a Danielle pesar 800gr.

Gracias por leer… ¡Hasta la próxima!

¿Comentarios?


	26. Los dos Guardianes

Notas: ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien allí? Espero que sí. Me tomé unas vacaciones con motivo de mi cumpleaños, fue deprimente notar que ya soy vieja. Salí de viaje y no pude escribir. Después el karma llegó y enfermé, de hecho aún no puedo dormir por el dolor T.T

Al menos alcancé hacer una rápida revisión de los capítulos anteriores, corregí algunos errores de ortografía y detallitos. Un elemento que agregué, es esta división de la historia en 'fragmentos' que me sirven para no hacerme bolas con la trama.

Advertencia de auto-lesión implícita en una pequeña escena.

En fin… basta de blablá y aquí está la continuación. Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y por su paciencia. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **TERCER FRAGMENTO: SECUELAS**

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 26: Los dos Guardianes.**

.-.-.

"Deja de fingir, Plasmius."

Escuchar estas palabras en los labios de su pareja sacudió su ser con fuerza. Vlad quería decirle que no estaba fingiendo, explicarle que no había forma que fingiera la marea de emociones que le invadió cuando se conectó con su hija por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Quería decirle que estaba arrepentido y rogar por su perdón, que le dejara hacer algo para probar que amaba a Danny y a sus dos hijos. Pero hizo lo contrario, puso una máscara de frialdad y escogió sus palabras para provocar más el desprecio del muchacho. Él era un caso perdido, Danny debía de darse cuenta de esto y alejarse antes que cometiera alguna otra estupidez que le lastimara más. Que Danny insinuara que sería capaz de dañar a su hijo nonato casi le hace romper su acto, afortunadamente se detuvo a tiempo.

No se tomó la molestia de corregir la teoría de que la niña no sabía que era hija biológica de los dos halfas. Después de todo incluso él mismo etiquetó a Danielle como 'la clon' en su mente, como una forma de no apegarse a ella. Solo en sus momentos más sensibles se daba el lujo de pensar en ella como su hija. Cuando vio a Danny levantarse, su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto al tomarle de la mano en un intento de retener a su familia, el puñetazo que le dieron le sirvió para recordarse que debía dejarle ir. Siguió con la mirada al otro mientras desaparecía por las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación principal. Vlad se entristeció al darse cuenta que si el halfa decidiera que esta guarida era un buen lugar para anidar, no le quedaría más remedio que encontrar otro refugio.

Momentos más tarde Danny bajó para hacer oficial su rompimiento, verle quitarse el anillo con la gema de la unión, dolió como si le hubieran serruchado una parte de su alma. Ya no había vuelta atrás. La pareja halfa llegó a su final, tan rápido como comenzó. Era patético. Esperó con ansias a que la presencia del otro halfa dejara de percibirse antes de quebrarse. Dolía demasiado, a pesar de que sabía que esto pasaría y que su familia estaría mejor lejos de él, Vlad estaba más que devastado. Sabía que estaba llorando porque su visión se hacía borrosa por momentos, se golpeó la cabeza por ser tan idiota y volver a abrir su corazón después de Maddie, por permitirse sentir aprecio por la niña momentos antes de perderlo todo.

"¡Detente!" Se ordenó a sí mismo. "Sabías que lo perderías… ¿Porqué lloras ahora, estúpido…?"

Se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad, tomó el anillo que su expareja dejó atrás. Esto confirmaba que para él, amar siempre terminaba con dolor. Si pasó con Maddie y pasó con Danny, entonces era él quien estaba _mal_. Es por esto que trató de huir de sus sentimientos por el halfa menor en un principio. Quitó su propio anillo poniéndolo junto al que le habían regresado, al verlos recordó lo feliz que fue con Danny. Con _Daniel_. Se corrigió, debía dejar de pensar en el muchacho de forma tan añorante. Apretó en su mano el dúo de anillos deseando destruirlos, romperlos o simplemente deshacerse de ellos. Quería quitarse estos horribles sentimientos, quería hacer desaparecer el amor de su corazón. Ser un villano lleno de odio era menos doloroso.

.-.-.

Estaba en problemas. Danny no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó desde que abandonó la isla, no tenía idea de dónde estaba y para empeorar su situación estaba muy agotado. Estuvo volando sin descanso ni rumbo por horas y en retrospectiva, debió hacer algo para marcar las islas o puertas que cruzaba porque presentía que estuvo volando en círculos las últimas dos horas o más. A pesar de que absorber energía del ambiente de forma constante, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso pues el embarazo era agotador y el bebé había estado muy inquieto por horas. El joven halfa estaba en medio de puertas y corrientes de ectoplasma similares a ríos que no conocía, así que no le extrañó que cuando al aterrizar en una isla, un fantasma apareció para ahuyentarle.

No fue sino hasta el quinto intento que logró dar con un pequeño trozo de tierra, de unos dos metros cuadrados, que nadie reclamó como suyo. Aunque moría por una siesta no podía apagar por completo sus defensas pues estaba en terreno desconocido y muchos le observaban. Se sentía ofendido, porque las veces que voló con Vlad los fantasmas incluso huían de ellos, ahora en cambio era como si estos fantasmas no consideraran que él podría ser una amenaza. Era irritante y deprimente al mismo tiempo. Acarició su vientre con preocupación al sentir que su bebé continuaba inusualmente intranquilo.

"¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te pasa algo malo?" Preguntó en voz baja, controlando su energía para enviar pequeñas ondas frías hacia su hijo quien le respondió con un pequeño calorcito. Antes pensaba que cuando tenía la sensación de que estar percibiendo las emociones del bebé, daba por hecho que era solo su imaginación, pero ahora tenía sus dudas pues este _miedo_ no era del todo suyo. Suspiró tratando de controlar su tristeza para que no llegara al bebé. "No estés asustado, pronto estaremos a salvo…"

Poco a poco fue acomodándose en el trozo de tierra, hasta que estuvo recostado con la cabeza apoyada en un antebrazo, sin dejar de acariciar y hablar al pequeño dentro de él, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y que lo protegería de todo. Sus ojos estaban cerrándose por el cansancio, cuando escuchó un gran alboroto a su alrededor, lo más rápido que pudo se puso en pie activando sus sentidos por si alguna amenaza se acercaba. Los fantasmas que antes estaban observándole salían despavoridos, huyendo de algo que Danny no identificaba. Uno de los espectros, detuvo se carrera para mirar al halfa y pese a la pose de batalla de Danny se acercó, gritando en un lenguaje que identificaba como no-humano, pero que por alguna razón entendía.

"Tiene que salir de aquí, Phantom." El fantasma dijo alarmado, Danny parpadeó confundido. "Por su cría, ¡Huya!"

Después de eso el fantasma continuó su huida, no tuvieron que decirle otra vez. Sabía que si todos escapaban, él también debía hacerlo; estando embrazado no podía darse el lujo de ser curioso o valiente. Levantó el vuelo pero incluso con su gran velocidad no logró alejarse mucho, algo lo golpeó fuerte derrumbándolo en otra isla. No pudo levantarse pues una especie de red metálica con cadenas brillantes de energía ectoplasmica se enredó en su cuerpo atando sus manos y pies, inmovilizándole como un capullo. En seguida estuvo rodeado de tres fantasmas que identificó de inmediato como los agentes de Walker. Hizo todo lo posible por luchar contra las cadenas que le ataban pero estos brillantes trozos de metal absorbían toda la energía que aplicaba para liberarse. Los fantasmas le amenazaron con sus armas para que dejar de moverse al mismo tiempo que el fantasma blanco apareció con una expresión de satisfacción.

"Vaya, vaya, Danny Phantom…" Walker dirigió su mirada fría al halfa, escaneándole con interés. "El peor de mis prisioneros."

"Walker," pronunció el nombre del carcelero en un gruñido, preparándose para la batalla, no podía dejar que le llevaran prisionero de nuevo porque ahora no estaba solo. Llevaba a un pequeño e inocente pasajero. "¡Suéltame!"

El fantasma sonrió malévolo y usó un control que llevaba en la muñeca para activar las cadenas que enviaron descargas de energía hacia su cuerpo, causándole dolor por todos lados. Gritó mientras su cuerpo se sacudía ante la electricidad que le recorría, más allá del dolor físico estaba el agonizante terror de que su bebé estuviera sufriendo junto con él. Trató de usar hielo para librarse pero las cadenas reaccionaron absorbiendo su energía hasta el punto que su transformación cedió regresando a su forma humana. El dolor de la electricidad era mayor en esta forma y para su fortuna el carcelero detuvo su tortura.

"Disculpa, creo que me excedí un poquito." Dijo riendo a carcajadas, Danny tronó los dientes mientras escuchaba a los tres oficiales que le rodeaban burlarse. A pesar de lo débil que estaba, cuando Walker se acercó y trató de tocarle, no dudó en abrir la boca extendiendo sus puntiagudos colmillos para tratar de dañar de alguna forma a su captor. El fantasma saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo, "No creo que estés en posición de hacer amenazas, Phantom."

Walker no había terminado de hablar cuando oprimió el botón de nueva cuenta enviándole un leve choque de advertencia. Danny miró al malvado fantasma con frustración, ahora sí tenía graves problemas. Estaba débil, en su forma humana y no había nadie que le ayudara, si quería que él y su hijo salieran de allí, no debía seguir provocando al fantasma.

"Por favor…" Habló con dificultad, entre los residuos de dolor y la humillación que sentía por tener que suplicar. Walker le miró con interés, su mano aún sobre el botón, Danny sabía que podría recibir otra descarga en cualquier momento por lo que prefirió bajar la mirada esperando que el otro al menos no continuara lastimándole y por extensión a su hijo.

"¿Tan rápido te rindes?" Walker se burló. "¿Qué pasó con esa rebeldía tuya? Eras mucho más interesante antes. ¿Qué cambió?"

"¡Sabes el por qué!" Danny gritó, tratando de volver a su forma fantasma pero las cadenas se lo impidieron.

"Ah sí, tu cría…" El carcelero dijo con fastidio, se acercó y tiró de los cabellos negros para obligar al muchacho a mirarle. "Ustedes los halfas son como una plaga se reproducen más rápido de lo que todos esperábamos. Tuvieron suerte que al vencer a Drakheit el consejo aceptó dejarles tranquilos, pero existimos algunos que seguimos fieles a la causa."

"¿Causa?" Preguntó Danny pasando saliva.

"¡Ustedes rompen las reglas con solo existir!" Walker escupió las palabras con odio, "Qué atrevimiento tienen al reproducirse."

El fantasma le empujó con fuerza, logrando que se estrellara contra uno de los oficiales que le sujetó de la parte de su brazo que no estaba contenido con las cadenas, con fuerza suficiente para dejarle un moretón. Respiró hondo para aguantar el dolor y no darles el gusto de hacer que gritara de nueva cuenta. El fantasma blanco esbozó una sonrisa, disfrutando de tener a Danny tan indefenso. Cuando el oficial le soltó creyó que iba a caerse por la forma en que sentía a sus rodillas temblar.

"Lamentablemente," Walker continuó, "las reglas protegen a todas las crías desde su concepción hasta los primeros meses de existencia. Para que veas que soy un fantasma justo y benevolente, he extendido esta regla incluso a abominaciones como la que llevas dentro."

"¿Entonces, porqué me atacas…?" Danny miró al fantasma con confusión y temor al mismo tiempo, el carcelero interrumpió su pregunta.

"No te hice daño real ¿O sí? Me enfada mucho, porque tienes demasiadas cuentas pendientes conmigo y no puedo castigarte como quisiera. Pero eventualmente… volverás a ser mi prisionero." Dijo Walker en tono de amenaza. El halfa recibió una última descarga y las cadenas desaparecieron, dejándole libre. Sin fuerzas cayó de rodillas, trató de recargar sus energías pero recibió un golpe en el torso que le tiró al suelo. "Que esto sea un mensaje para Plasmius, debería cuidar mejor de su familia."

"Puedo cuidarme solo, Walker." Gruñó Danny en respuesta poniéndose de pie con dificultad, era molesto que todos esperaran que Vlad le protegiera cuando en realidad el otro halfa fue el primero en lastimarle. Walker al menos no resaltó lo vulnerable que el muchacho estaba en esos momentos.

"Por cierto, la tercera halfa ya llegó a la edad en que pierde la protección de las reglas. Será mejor que cuide sus pasos."

Sintió un escalofrío ante la declaración de Walker quien hizo una señal para que sus oficiales también atacaran al halfa. Fiel a su palabra, ningún ataque era letal pero dado que seguía en su cuerpo humano sin duda le dejarían marca por al menos unos días. No fue sino hasta el tercer golpe que su núcleo estuvo suficientemente recargado como para regresar a su forma Phantom, su resistencia era mayor así que logró esquivar algunos de los golpes. Eso no le gustó al carcelero y se preparó para dar un puñetazo, Danny tenía las manos ocupadas con los oficiales y solo atinó a cerrar los ojos. El golpe nunca llegó, podía sentir la poderosa y familiar presencia junto a él, abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver quien fue en su auxilio. Walker soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y los oficiales trataron de huir despavoridos pero el fantasma les atrapó con su energía dejándoles paralizados.

"Clockwork." Danny murmuró con sorpresa el nombre del maestro del tiempo, quien dedicó al halfa una sonrisa como si no tuviera atrapado el puño de Walker con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su vara del tiempo brillando de azul por haberla usado recientemente para evitar que los otros huyeran.

"Es un gusto verte, Daniel." El saludo casual de Clockwork sacó una pequeña sonrisa al halfa e hizo a Walker gruñir tratando de liberarse. El fantasma del tiempo apretó su agarre enviando energía color azul hacia el fantasma hablando con amenaza. "El trato fue que si Drakheit era vencido, los dejarían en paz."

"El trato lo hiciste con los observadores, no conmigo." Walker siseó pese al dolor. Danny estaba impresionado por dos razones, primero de la estupidez del carcelero al retar a un fantasma que tenía control sobre el tiempo, segundo porque su aliado tenía interesantes formas de hacerle saber sobre algunas cosas.

"Considera bien tus acciones, Walker." Clockwork advirtió, dejando libre a los fantasmas hostiles. El halfa rió internamente al ver que pese a su habladuría el carcelero temblaba ante el maestro del tiempo y sus secuaces había hecho su retirada lo más rápido que podían.

"Claro, goza tu inmunidad mientras dure, Phantom." Dijo el fantasma ganándose una mirada fulminante de Clockwork la cual ignoró y voló alejándose. Tanto el halfa como el fantasma del tiempo estuvieron en silencio unos momentos observando a Walker desaparecer en el paisaje verdoso de la Zona Fantasma.

"¿Trato?" preguntó el halfa cuando ya no percibía a nadie a su alrededor.

"Siempre supe que le ganarían a Drakheit." Clockwork comentó. "Así que le pedí al consejo que les dejaran en paz si salían victoriosos."

No resistió la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, pese a lo complicado de las circunstancias, era agradable saber que tenía el apoyo de un fantasma tan poderoso como Clockwork. El fantasma era como un guardián que se mantenía entre las sombras siempre apareciendo cuando menos se lo espera y cuando más lo necesita. Su fugaz alegría se desvaneció cuando quiso volar y sintió su cuerpo adolorido, el encuentro con Walker fue literalmente un golpe que le recodó lo sólo que estaba ahora, sin proponérselo comenzó a derrumbarse en lágrimas. Sin decir nada, el fantasma se acercó a él, colocando en su cuello un conocido medallón y en un parpadeo Danny estaba de pie en medio de la guarida del maestro del tiempo quien esperó paciente a que los sollozos disminuyeran, dando pequeñas palmadas en la espalda del halfa.

"¿Estás mejor?" Preguntó Clockwork cuando Danny al fin consiguió cortar su llanto.

"Sí, mejor." Murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, avergonzado de parecer tan patético ante un ser tan poderoso. Limpió con brusquedad las lágrimas en su rostro, ya de por si se sentía horrible y su embarazo dejaba sus emociones a flor de piel, lloraba con tanta facilidad que le enojaba. "Disculpa por…"

"No te preocupes. Es entendible" El fantasma dijo con un tono similar al que un padre usaría. Sentía la mirada indescifrable del fantasma sobre él, analizándole de pies a cabeza, al pasar por su abdomen no ocultó su interés. Danny recordó a Kryogen comentar que su embarazo era notorio y se sintió cohibido. Bajó la mirada temeroso de que el fantasma estuviera decepcionado de él por haber estado tan ciegamente enamorado y no analizar las cosas con mayor calma. "¿Seguro estás bien? Puedes decirme lo que te preocupa, Daniel."

"Estoy bien, de verdad estoy bien." Repitió tratando de convencer a Clockwork y a sí mismo, comenzó a caminar en círculos. "¿Por qué no estaría bien? ¿Solo porque me di cuenta que 'mi pareja' no es la persona que creía? ¿O porque de pronto tengo una hija y no sé qué haré al respecto? Ni siquiera sé si lo que me dijo es verdad o no."

"Faltaron algunos detalles, pero te dijo las partes importantes." Escuchar la confirmación de Clockwork solo le causó más dolor.

"Con trabajo puedo cuidarme yo mismo. ¿Cómo podré cuidar de ellos yo solo?" Preguntó con gran desesperación. De pronto se encontró a si mismo hablando sin parar sobre sus angustias, aprovechando que el fantasma le escuchaba atentamente sin opinar y que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo (literalmente). Le contó a Clockwork todo lo que pasó pese a ser consiente que el maestro del tiempo ya sabía. Danny era una montaña de preocupaciones, cuando se enteró que tendría un hijo su consuelo siempre fue que contaba con el apoyo de Vlad pero ahora estaba solo. Él era un chico de dieciséis que todavía dependía de sus padres… ¿Podría ser lo suficientemente responsable para velar por dos vidas?

No sabía si volver al mundo humano o buscar refugio en la Zona fantasma. Sabía que si regresaba a casa de sus padres, eventualmente tendría que decirles la verdad, ellos sin duda le apoyarían pero no con felicidad. Sobre todo Jack quien le advirtió incesantemente que Vlad no era bueno para él. Dejando de lado eso estaba la gran interrogante de cómo explicaría al mundo la aparición de un bebé en la casa Fenton. Un bebé necesita muchas cosas, pese a lo desconocido que era para él la parte fantasma eso no le preocupaba tanto. La parte humana en cambio requería pañales, leche y otras cosas que le obligarían a conseguir una fuente económica. Además estaba Danielle, ya era difícil verla partir cuando no sabía que era su hija, sus sentimientos por ella solo se intensificaron.

"No puedo dejarla, Clockwork." Concluyó Danny. "Ella es mi responsabilidad. Si algo ocurriera sin que yo esté allí para ayudarla, no me lo perdonaría. Tiene que venir conmigo…"

"No es una buena idea llevarla al mundo humano." Por primera vez, el maestro del tiempo dio su opinión cortando la habladuría de Danny.

"¿Por qué no?" Miró con intriga al fantasma.

"Su núcleo no es tan resistente y pierde estabilidad. Kryogen te explicará con mejor detalle."

"¿A qué te refieres? ¡La estabilicé!"

"Fue una solución temporal. Debes hablarlo con Kryogen." A juzgar por la mirada de Clockwork, no daría más información y Danny confiaba en que el fantasma del tiempo le diría si fuera algún peligro inmediato. "Mi consejo es que la niña permanezca en la Zona Fantasma hasta que se resuelva su problema. Respecto al bebé, sigue las instrucciones de Kryogen, por más descabelladas que parezcan y todo estará bien."

Tenía ganas de insistirle al maestro del tiempo sobre Danielle o a qué se refería con instrucciones descabelladas, pero reconocía que con le habían dado mucho más de lo que podría esperarse de Clockwork. Asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose mucho más relajado después de decir en voz alta varias de las cosas que le angustiaban, su mente estaba mucho más centrada ahora. Sí, aun sentía mucha incertidumbre por su futuro y el de sus hijos, pero en los consejos del maestro del tiempo también encontró esperanza. Detuvo su nervioso caminar para mirar al fantasma con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Gracias, Clockwork." Dijo Danny, "necesitaba esto. Perdona por divagar."

"Para eso te traje aquí. Recuerda siempre, Daniel, no estás solo." El críptico fantasma se acercó a él para tomar el medallón del tiempo haciéndolo desvanecerse y los relojes que les rodeaban reiniciaron su marcha. "Si la situación lo requiere, no temas en aceptar ayuda de los que te quieren."

"De nuevo, gracias." Danny sonrió ante el apoyo del fantasma que veía como un segundo padre, hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos antes de que el halfa hablara de nuevo. "Necesito llegar a la guarida de Kryogen, no sé por dónde ir."

"Encontrar a Kryogen de por sí es difícil." Clockwork dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Tranquilo, te llevaré con él y después te enseñaré una forma para llegar sin tanto problema."

Exclamó su agradecimiento con un salto y un fugaz abrazo a su guardián. El fantasma movió su vara del tiempo abriendo un portal azul, le hizo una señal para que entrara y Danny obedeció sin dudar, cruzando el portal con Clockwork siguiéndole detrás. Aparecieron en un lugar que el halfa de inmediato reconoció como el laboratorio del médico fantasma, quien por primera vez se sobresaltó por la presencia de los recién llegados. Kryogen soltó una exclamación y dejó los tubos de ensayo con los que trabajaba, el reclamo que estaba por decir murió en su boca cuando se fijó en Danny. El halfa se movió incómodo ante la intensa mirada que cambió de rojo a naranja por unos segundos.

"Supongo que Vladimir te dijo un par de cosas que no te agradaron," el médico dijo con voz seria y sorprendió a Danny al tomar su mano izquierda, Kryogen estaba atónito cuando preguntó: "Te quistaste la gema. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Cómo podría continuar con él?" Danny se zafó del agarre del médico. "Vlad me engañó y lastimó a mi hija, una y otra vez…"

"Sí, pero las parejas no se separan, Daniel." Kryogen recalcó con disconformidad nada disimulada que dejó al halfa boquiabierto, "Pueden pelear, pero nunca al punto de…"

"¡No soy un fantasma!" Exclamó el muchacho con irritación, no esperaba que el fantasma estuviera enfadado con él y no le importó alzar la voz. "Sus _reglas_ no son nada para mí."

El médico emitió un audible gruñido y Clockwork, que estuvo en silencio desde que llegaron, se colocó en medio poniendo a Danny detrás de él. La mano que no sostenía su vara, se posó en el hombro del otro fantasma para mantenerle alejado. El joven halfa se vio obligado a dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse al sentir la energía tensa en el ambiente mientras los dos poderos fantasmas se retaban con la mirada. El extraño enfrentamiento duró unos quince segundos, al final Kryogen fue quien bajó la mirada en sumisión pero su rostro continuaba torcido en enojo.

"¿Apoyas a Vlad?" preguntó el halfa arqueando una ceja, supuso que estaba siendo infantil al definir partes.

"Eso no es prioridad," el médico evitó la pregunta. "Danielle es la que debería tener tu atención."

"¿Pasa algo malo con ella?" La mención de su hija hizo a Danny olvidarse de la incómoda discusión anterior.

"Físicamente está recuperándose muy bien," explicó Kryogen. "Pero tuve que decirle que te enterarías de la verdad ya sea por Vladimir o por mí. No se lo tomó bien, deberías hablar con ella…"

"Un momento ¿Ella sabe?" Danny cortó al médico quien esbozó una sonrisa en respuesta. Lo primero que cruzó la mente del halfa fue porqué Danielle no le dijo, pero inmediatamente se relajó cuando pensó en lo conflictivo que esto debía ser para ella. Se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de su hija ignorando a los dos fantasmas que le observaban.

"Daniel," la voz de Kryogen le hizo detenerse a medio camino, "sigue pendiente extraer muestras de ectoplasma y sangre. Además de un ultrasonido. Espero permanezcas aquí un poco más después de que aclares la situación con la niña."

Aceptó con un monosílabo y salió del laboratorio, hasta cierto punto fue decepcionante recordar que el médico fantasma era originalmente aliado de Vlad, de no ser porque había probado ser realmente bueno en su trabajo, Danny consideraría buscar a alguien más. Sacó eso de su mente y se concentró en localizar a Danielle. Estaba muy nervioso, no tenía idea de qué debía decirle. Se preguntó si estaba bajo amenaza para no revelar la verdad, o quizá el halfa mayor no sabía que ella conocía la verdad pues fue extraño que no negara la afirmación de que 'le hizo creer que era un clon' de hecho, siempre usaba el término clon para referirse a ella. ¿Sería porque no la reconocía como hija? Sacudió la cabeza para no estar enfadado cuando encontrara a Danielle, la halló sentada a las orillas del techo de la casa de Kryogen, moviendo sus piernas ausente y no levantó la mirada hacia Danny cuando tomó asiento junto a ella.

"Así que…" el halfa inició mirándola de perfil, "eres mi hija. De verdad, mi hija."

"¿Ya sabes?" Danielle preguntó con voz tímida, mirándole con esos impresionantes ojos verdes que brillaban de lágrimas contenidas. Asintió con la cabeza y ella tembló visiblemente. "¿Estás enfadado? Perdona por no haberte dicho… no quiero que me odies…"

"Hey, detente allí." Danny cubrió la boca de la menor con una mano, ahora entendía a qué se refería Kryogen con que no se lo tomó bien. Ella estaba muy temerosa de su reacción y verla con esa expresión, reafirmó su decisión de no separarse de ella de nuevo. La atrajo en un abrazo fuerte, Danielle estuvo impactada unos segundos antes de rodear el torso de Danny con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. "Siempre te he amado, Dani. Eso no cambiará. Tú no tienes porqué llevar el peso de las acciones de Vlad."

Él no sabía si sus palabras llegaban al corazón a la niña, así que Danny siguió lo que su instinto le dictaba para consolar a su hija. Le tomó una mano, guiándola hacia donde su núcleo pulsaba, invitándola a unirse a él. Sonrió cuando al fin Danielle comenzó a absorber su energía en pequeños y tímidos sorbos, se reacomodaron para estar más cómodos.

"¿No estás enfadado?" Ella preguntó de nueva cuenta y Danny rió.

"Estoy impactado, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo." Comentó con sinceridad, Danielle le miraba con interés. "Desde que te conocí sentí una extraña conexión contigo… creí que me estaba volviendo loco, que era un raro por sentir que eras como mi hija." Compartieron una risita con el comentario, Danny agregó con seriedad. "Pero me sigue pesando que he sido un padre horrible. Que no lo sepa no lo justifica, al menos desde mi punto de vista."

"Oh Danny, eres quien más me ha cuidado." La pequeña halfa sonrió, relajándose en el abrazo del mayor y en la conexión que compartían. "Perdona por no haberte dicho…"

"No importa," le acarició los cabellos blancos. Danny tomó aire antes de continuar. "Quiero que seamos una verdadera familia, Danielle."

"¿Eh?" la niña se separó ligeramente para poder tener contacto visual. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No te voy a obligar," Danny continuó. "Sé que amas tu libertad y todo eso… pero quisiera que me dejes cuidar de ti, aun eres pequeña y sé que incluso yo tengo mucho que aprender de la vida; es solo que en serio quiero a mis dos hijos conmigo."

"¿Qué hay de Vlad?" Danielle preguntó con inocencia y por un momento Danny no supo qué tenía que ver el malvado halfa mayor en esto. "¿Está de acuerdo con que esté con ustedes?"

"Sobre eso…" Danny comprendió que ella creía que seguía siendo pareja de Vlad, se aclaró la garganta para borrar el nudo que se formaba. "No te preocupes por él, nosotros ya no somos pareja."

"¿Se separaron?" Ella se apartó con brusquedad, sus ojos verdes llenos de angustia. "¿Fue mi culpa, verdad? Ustedes eran felices… si yo no existiera ustedes seguirían juntos… destruí tu familia…"

"¿Qué? Claro que no." Danny se dio cuenta de su error cuando ya era tarde, aun así logró atrapar a la niña antes que flotara para alejarse más de él. "Te lo repito, no tienes la culpa de las acciones de Vlad. Yo te amo y mi familia estará completa siempre que tú y el bebé estén conmigo. Terminé con él porque descubrí que me mentía sobre su… cambio."

"Pero él se sentía tan distinto," Danielle dijo con voz temblorosa. "Pensé que ya me quería aunque sea un poco."

"Es demasiado idiota para darse cuenta de lo que se pierde." Danny dijo, ella rió a pesar de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. El muchacho deseó darle un puñetazo a Vlad por provocar esa tristeza en la niña. "Ese hombre es un experto en mentir y engañar, ambos caímos en su juego. Basta de eso… solo somos tú, yo y el bebé."

"Pero Danny," ella dudó. "Yo no puedo ir al mundo humano…"

"¿Por tu núcleo?" Terminó por ella, Danielle estaba francamente sorprendida de que él supiera. Danny le miró con seriedad. "Eso escuché. Hablaré con Kryogen, dependiendo de lo que él diga decidiré si viviremos en el mundo humano o en la Zona fantasma. No importa el lugar mientras estemos juntos."

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron con alegría y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Danny se vio contagiado de su alegría, sintiendo paz en su interior que también le llegó al halfa que se desarrollaba dentro de él, pues le sintió dar maromas en su vientre como lo hacía Danielle en el aire. El joven padre hizo la promesa interna de que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que esa alegría no se borrara de la vida de sus dos hijos.

.-.-.

"Mantente al margen, Kryogen." La advertencia de Clockwork llegó en cuanto Phantom salió del laboratorio. Eso no hizo nada para calmar al médico fantasma. "Lo digo en serio, este no es tu problema."

"No puedes decirme qué puedo hacer o no." Dijo dándose la vuelta para encarar al maestro del tiempo. Y sí, sabía que Clockwork podría fácilmente detenerle si de verdad intervenir fuera algo malo. "Lo lamento, no puedo hacer lo que haces."

"Es difícil, pero ocasionalmente es necesario." Clockwork tocó su hombro por segunda vez en un solo día. Eso ya era raro, así que cuando sintió la energía única del fantasma del tiempo entrar a su cuerpo, detuvo abruptamente todo pensamiento. Por más alterado que se encontraba no pudo contra el impulso de su propia energía, que ansiosa correspondió al toque que tanto extrañaba. "Me refiero a estar al margen emocionalmente, o no podrás hacer tu trabajo."

"Sé lidiar con las emociones," declaró aunque sabía lo poco profesional que se comportó con Daniel y que de no ser por la intervención de Clockwork hubiera dicho algo que ahuyentaría al joven halfa. El otro fantasma continuaba mirándole con su expresión neutral pero Kryogen percibía sus verdaderas emociones, su preocupación por él. Sonrió y movió una mano pasando debajo de la capa del maestro del tiempo, haciendo a un lado la tela solo lo necesario para exponer la brillante gema color naranja incrustada en el centro de la base del cuello del fantasma y sus dedos la delinearon bajo la intensa mirada roja. "Lo que sientes por Phantom yo lo siento por él."

"Lo entiendo. Me haré cargo de los dos Phantom mientras regresas," dijo el fantasma del tiempo. "Pero sabes que no puedo permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo…"

"Los observadores, lo sé." Kryogen le detuvo rodando los ojos, pues no comprendía la insistencia del otro por seguir a los cíclopes flotantes. El único motivo por el que Clockwork se ponía contra ellos es cuando involucraba a Phantom, ni siquiera por él lo había hecho. Aunque en realidad no podía reclamar nada pues él llevaba una larga lista de crímenes por su protegido.

Con una última caricia sobre la gema se apartó, preparándose para partir, reunió la energía para realizar un gran salto en el espacio, recorriendo kilómetros en un parpadeo. La tele transportación era muy práctica cuando uno estaba contra reloj. El lugar que le recibió no se parecía a lo que recordaba era la guarida de Plasmius, se preguntó si el halfa era consciente de su influencia sobre el trozo de tierra y todo lo que había allí. Afortunadamente Daniel continuaba teniendo suficiente atadura con el lugar o Kryogen hubiera tenido que luchar contra las agresivas defensas que reaccionaban al estado anímico de su propietario. No sentía a su protegido con claridad y esperaba que fuera por estar en su forma humana, supo de inmediato que no estaba en la casa y flotó con rapidez siguiendo la tenue presencia del halfa. Encontró a Vlad Masters, sentado a orillas del lago, el fantasma se acercó lentamente hasta que estuvo de pie junto a él.

"¿Llegó a salvo contigo?" La pregunta del halfa estuvo llena de preocupación. "¿Están bien?"

"¿Cómo crees que están?" Kryogen gruñó frustración en su voz, ver los ojos brillosos llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento le hizo suavizar su tono. No fue hasta allá para recriminar al halfa, sino porque conocía a su protegido y no quería verle hacer más estupideces. "Llegó a salvo pero Daniel te necesita más que nunca."

"Él no me necesita. Es fuerte. Estará mejor sin mí." contradijo. El fantasma no respondió, en vez de eso recorrió con la vista al halfa, dada su posición y que era humano, Kryogen no podía hacer un buen análisis de su estado pues su poder no era tan efectivo en los humanos. Aun así el tenue olor metálico en el aire le daba información suficiente por ahora. Extendió una mano frente al halfa.

"Entrégamelo."

Su voz autoritaria, hizo al humano moverse nervioso y debía darle crédito por tener las agallas de no obedecerle pero Kryogen no tenía paciencia para la testarudez de su protegido, hizo salir un gruñido grave desde su pecho mientras repetía su orden. Esta vez Vladimir accedió y depositó en su mano extendida una peculiar arma. El médico tal vez no fuera un experto armamentista pero sabía que esta no era una ecto-pistola normal, sentía el agrio aroma un veneno conocido así que luchó para abrirlo y las balas cayeron en su palma, la cobertura verde le obligó a soltarlas antes que le causaran algún daño.

"¿Esto es lo que usaste en la niña?" preguntó, intrigado y horrorizado al mismo tiempo.

"Hubieran sido muy efectivas."

"¿Independientemente de la forma?" continuó con el interrogatorio, esta vez sólo recibió un movimiento con la cabeza. Miró las balas en el suelo y entrecerró los ojos. El revólver tenía espacio para cinco balas pero solo había tres en el suelo. "¿Cuántas veces disparaste contra tu hija?"

"Dos." La respuesta hizo reír sardónicamente al fantasma.

"No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, niño." Dijo con seriedad, el halfa movió la mano que tenía firmemente sobre su flanco izquierdo. Kryogen se sobó las sienes antes de dar su siguiente orden. "Cambia o te obligaré."

La respuesta fue inmediata, el anillo de luz brilló transformando el rojo en verde; el médico cerró los ojos para concentrar su energía y usando su poder especial, con un solo toque de tres de sus dedos reparó todo daño en los tejidos al mismo tiempo que el casquillo era expulsado. El halfa dio un respingo ante el súbito cambio, Kryogen frunció el ceño al percatarse de lo acostumbrado que el cuerpo de su protegido estaba al poder sanador. La mayoría hubiera perdido la consciencia.

"Cinco veces en menos de un año," dijo Kryogen flotando junto a Plasmius. "Una más para que rompas tu record personal. Y eso que aún falta dos meses para tu cumpleaños"

El halfa dejó salir una risa sarcástica, al fantasma le gustaría decir que esto era algo nuevo para ellos pero había pasado tantas veces en las últimas dos décadas que ni siquiera podía decir cuántas han sido en total. Quizá lo que más irritaba al médico era que con los conocimientos que tenía el halfa, si en verdad quisiera terminar el trabajo lo conseguiría sin problemas; pero a estas alturas Kryogen sabía que su objetivo no era la muerte. No le reprendió cuando cambió de nuevo a su forma humana, Vladimir no tenía que decirle que era una forma de apagar ese instinto poseía todo fantasma en espera de una cría, de mantener a la pareja en vigilancia.

"Fui un idiota, Kryogen." Se lamentó Masters, el fantasma podía percibir cómo su dolor morfaba a enojo, angustia y odio, aunque no podía diferenciar hacia quién o qué estaban enfocados en su experiencia esto era una mala combinación en el halfa.

"Eso no está a discusión." Respondió el médico, "no solo tomaste decisiones erróneas sino que fuiste cobarde. Aun cuando recibiste la advertencia de Clockwork. Debiste decirle al muchacho antes de hacerlo tu pareja."

"Ese fue mi error," gruñó apretando los puños, "debí seguir mi plan original. ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan maravilloso? Me enamoró e ilusamente creí que podría cambiar lo que soy."

"Sí, sí, es una desgracia." Kryogen dijo con fastidio, luego miró con rudeza al halfa. "Te envié con esos cazadores por la sustancia que estabilizó a la niña, no te dije que armas una pobre imitación de tragedia teatral. Pero lo hiciste… atente a las consecuencias. ¿Qué le ocultaste? No me mientas, tu nunca dices verdades completas."

"No es que no haya querido decirle…" se defendió el halfa. "Él se fue. De todas formas tú le dirás lo inestable que está el núcleo de la niña y que es por mi culpa. ¿No?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que estabas muriendo en el momento de parto, no fue tu culpa." Puntualizó, "pero si consideramos que tu provocaste el parto prematuro entonces sí, fue tu culpa."

"Es lo mismo." Bufó Masters. Para Kryogen eran cosas diferentes pero no quiso ahondar en el tema, no quería revivir el estrés en torno al primer y hasta ahora único parto de un halfa; a pesar de que Vladimir era el responsable directo del desastre, él se culpaba de haber estado tan enfadado por la forma en que consiguió embarazarse que le negó la ayuda sino hasta que fue tarde. Ahora tenía en sus manos otro halfa embarazado y el médico estaba temeroso del desenlace.

"Dile lo que quieras." Agregó el halfa. "Qué más da que me odie un poco más."

Vio que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un dúo de anillos, observando con ojos afligidos las gemas que todavía brillaban ignorantes de que ya no eran necesarias. Era triste, pues fue él quien obsequió las gemas a Vladimir varios años atrás como una promesa de que tendría una pareja. Secretamente estuvo muy feliz cuando vio las piedras confeccionadas en anillos, pese a que las circunstancias no fueron las mejores. Las palabras de Clockwork sobre mantenerse al margen emocionalmente hicieron eco en su mente, así que decidió dar la noticia por la que hizo esta visita.

"Vladimir…" Kryogen rompió el silencio. "¿Qué harías si te digo que creo haber encontrado la solución al problema de Danielle? Una que no incluye abrirte ni matarte."

"Te diría que eres muy oportuno." Él no quitó su mirada de las gemas, pero había interés en el tono de su voz. "Estuvimos tras esa cura por meses ¿Por qué justo después de que casi la asesino?"

"Tal vez porque eso hizo que se me ilumine el foco." El fantasma respondió. "Pero necesito tu ayuda para perfeccionarlo. No puedo investigar sobre ello y estar pendiente de Daniel al mismo tiempo. Ambas son cosas tan delicadas que requieren total atención."

"¿Quieres que yo investigue por ti?" Arqueó una ceja incrédulo. Kryogen asintió con la cabeza invitando al halfa a seguirle, vio el debate en sus ojos azules y sonrió cuando al fin se puso de pie. Por mucho que Vladimir lo negara la idea de sanar a su hija le interesaba. "Tengo una petición…"

"¿Cuál?" preguntó mirando al halfa con suspicacia.

"No le digas a Daniel que te estoy ayudando." La petición hizo que el fantasma frunciera el ceño.

"¿Qué no aprendiste la lección?" Regañó y estuvo a punto de darle un golpe, "¿En serio eres idiota o qué? Nada bueno viene de los secretos."

"Esto es diferente," Vladimir señaló. "No quiero que Daniel sienta que me debe algo o que crea que lo hago para que volvamos a estar juntos. Prefiero su odio, eso es algo con lo que estoy acostumbrado a lidiar. Además, en el peor de los casos, podría no aceptar mi ayuda."

"Haré lo que considere mejor para la situación y punto." Kryogen dijo con seriedad.

El halfa no replicó. Miró de nueva cuenta los anillos que tenía en la palma de su mano y después de darles un beso, los aventó con fuerza hacia el centro del lago, dejando que se perdieran en la profundidad mientras decía un último adiós a su pareja. Kryogen esperó en silencio a que derramara un par de lágrimas en nombre de Danny Phantom y ambos continuaron su camino al laboratorio sin decir palabra sobre lo que acaba de pasar. Tenían un medicamento especial que sintetizar.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Ejem… primero que nada, eso de Clockwork y Kryogen es mi placer culposo. Sorry, not sorry XD.

Ignorando eso… espero no les haya fastidiado tanto drama que le asigné a cada uno de los halfas. Vlad realmente está siendo muy tonto y merece sufrir para que aprenda. Tiene una suerte que Kryogen lo quiere.

Respecto a Danny, ups le hice sufrir con Walker a pesar de lo mal que la ha pasado. Sip, fui cruel.

En fin… gracias por leer hasta aquí. ¡Saludos!

¿Comentarios?


	27. Primer vistazo

Notas: Hola, volví. Adivinen qué tenemos en este capítulo… el ultrasonido/ecografía/sonograma/como lo conozcan… YEY! ¿Alguien? *Grillos cantando*

Bueno, como sea, recuerden que toda la información mencionada sobre medicina o ciencia en esta historia está torcida para mi conveniencia o para fines dramáticos así que no son remotamente reales.

Les agradezco por continuar leyendo la historia y por sus comentarios. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

Por cierto… ¡Feliz Navidad! XD Muy felices fiestas a todos, pásenla bonito en compañía de sus seres queridos.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 27: Primer vistazo**

.-.-.

Seguir el rastro del tiempo en la Zona fantasma es difícil, un sutil cambio en el horizonte verde es lo único que indica el equivalente de la noche o el día; así que Danny confiaba en lo que su teléfono celular marcaba. No pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo pues desde que partió de la casa de sus padres, ya habían pasado cinco días. A pesar de estar consciente que sus familiares estarían preocupados, él no podía regresar pues Kryogen le pidió específicamente que esperara a que le hicieran el resto de los exámenes. Lo extraño fue que Kryogen estuviera ausente, incluso Danny que solo era mitad fantasma, entendía que era un comportamiento inusual dejar la guarida desprotegida cuando hay visitantes en ella. Por más que preguntó a Clockwork dónde fue Kryogen, el fantasma del tiempo le daba respuestas ambiguas, aunque él ya sospechaba cual era la respuesta prefirió no discutir.

"Ustedes parecen ser muy buenos amigos," dijo como una observación. Pudo o no haber imaginado la media sonrisa del fantasma.

"Tenemos un largo tiempo de conocernos," Clockwork respondió, claramente percibía la inseguridad que Danny tenía hacia Kryogen. Por lo que agregó: "Te aseguro que es de confianza, es muy idealista y leal. Cuando se compromete por una causa o con alguien, se entrega por completo sin importar lo mucho que cambien las circunstancias. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"

"Siento que tiene preferencia por Vlad." Susurró el muchacho.

"Sí la tiene. Aunque no puedo juzgar, yo también tengo preferencia por un halfa en particular." El comentario de Clockwork hizo reír a Danny, después de eso no volvió a insistir en el tema de la ausencia de Kryogen.

Los primeros días no hizo más que descansar y explorar el oasis en compañía de Danielle. Fue un buen tiempo de unión padre-hija, Danny tuvo oportunidad de conocerla mejor; desde que se conocieron ella siempre actuaba realmente como un clon suyo, así que verla exhibiendo rasgos de su propia personalidad era fascinante. Fue impactante enterarse que Vlad entrenó a la chica para hacerse pasar por un clon más, Danielle habló vagamente sobre lo que tuvo que estudiar, toda la información sobre él, antes de su gran misión. Después cuando ella estuvo recuperada del ataque de Vlad, incluso tuvieron un pequeño combate para pasar el rato y de hecho ella podía darle pelea pese a la gran diferencia en sus reservas de energía, la chica sabía muy bien cómo usar su poder. Al verla luchar así, le costaba creer que tuviera algún problema con su núcleo, como todos decían.

"No se nota en la Zona fantasma," dijo Danielle. "Desde que tú y Valerie me salvaron, mientras no esté herida, mi núcleo se mantiene totalmente estable, no me causa problemas. En el mundo humano en cambio… es difícil."

"¿Tu sabes a qué se debe la inestabilidad?" Preguntó el halfa. Danielle asintió con la cabeza y tomó su tiempo, como si estuviera ideando alguna forma de explicar lo que ocurría.

"Creo que Kryogen lo explicará mejor." Acabó diciendo para la frustración del mayor.

Ese quinto día, Danny se quejó de estar aburrido y como resultado Clockwork le dio tarea, usó uno de los libros de la biblioteca que tenía el segundo mapa más detallado de la Zona fantasma (porque ninguno podría siquiera llegarle a los talones al Infi-mapa) aunque no le emocionaba sabía que debía aprenderse bien el camino hacia el oasis desde diversos puntos. Danielle ya dormía pero él permaneció a solas en la biblioteca, estudiando y tranzando rutas. Kryogen no pudo haber escogido un lugar más complicado, no solo estaba lejos del portal Fenton sino que la ruta más corta implicaba pasar por el borde del territorio de Walker.

"¿Recuerdas que prometí enseñarte cómo llegar aquí?" El maestro del tiempo preguntó, sorprendido al halfa con su inesperada presencia. "Independientemente de dónde decidas establecerte, si en el mundo humano o en la Zona fantasma, necesitarás poder llegar aquí con rapidez, seguridad y sin consumir tanta energía cuando debas hacerlo en compañía de tus hijos."

"Tomaría días volar hasta aquí desde la casa de mis padres." Se quejó Danny para sí mismo. "Incluso con el Specter Speeder."

"Probablemente." Clockwork dejó salir una pequeña risa. "A menos que uses otro método de viajar a parte de volar."

"¿Otro?" Los ojos verdes de Danny se llenaron de interés.

"Mañana te enseñaré la tele transportación." Clockwork guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice y a Danny no le importó lo infantil que se vio hacer un pequeño baile de triunfo. Llevaba meses deseando aprender esa técnica.

.-.-.

Kryogen reapareció convenientemente al día siguiente, por un momento Danny creyó que el médico no estaría de acuerdo con que aprendiera una nueva técnica estando embarazado pero dio su autorización con la condición de que primero le dejara extraer muestras y realizar una ecografía. A diferencia de aquella vez que su madre extrajo su ectoplasma, el halfa estuvo muy relajado durante el procedimiento. Tal vez porque a estas alturas estaba acostumbrado a que Kryogen pusiera agujas en su cuerpo. Lo único que le hizo sentirse incómodo fue que el médico llenó un total de cuatro tubos de ectoplasma y otros cuatro de sangre.

"No morirás por ello." Kryogen comentó al notar el repentino cambio en su humor. "Para mañana habrás regenerado ese ectoplasma. Necesitaré una muestra de orina…"

"¿Orina?" Arqueó una ceja, una parte de Danny entendía que era parte normal en un examen general pero no dejaba de ser vergonzoso.

"Las característica químicas de la orina me dirá de cómo está funcionando tu cuerpo humano," El médico comentó, rotulando un frasco se lo entregó. "Además, en los humanos, las infecciones urinarias son comunes en las mujeres embarazadas."

"¡Yo no soy mujer!" Chilló el muchacho.

"Estás embarazado, es la misma idea." Sentenció Kryogen. El halfa rodó lo ojos y siguió las instrucciones que el médico le dio para no contaminar la muestra. Danny esperaba que no le hicieran pasar por eso otra vez porque era simplemente embarazoso.

Lo último que quedaba pendiente era la ecografía, cuando Danielle supo que se podría ver al bebé por una pantalla suplicó por estar presente y aunque Danny pensó que no sería un problema, Kryogen no lo permitió sino que la envió con Clockwork. El fantasma del tiempo soltó una queja hacia el médico diciendo que no iba a ser niñera cada que se le antojara. A Kryogen claramente no le afectaba la molestia del otro fantasma, pues sin decir nada más indicó a Danny que le siguiera a una de las habitaciones.

"Puedes observar pero no toques nada." Advirtió Kryogen al abrir la puerta. Danny estaba por hacer un comentario mordaz pero calló al ver el estado del pequeño cuarto. Había libros abiertos en el escritorio y en el suelo, trozos de papel y anotaciones pegados en las paredes. Dibujos y esquemas de cosas que vagamente reconocía como temas de biología.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Preguntó con curiosidad, uno de los esquemas de la pared llamó su atención. Un esquema de ADN.

"Notas. Mi investigación en híbridos humano-fantasma. ¡No toques! Aunque no lo creas, tiene un orden y todo está clasificado. La pequeña antología que Vladimir te entregó es solo la mitad de todo lo que tengo aquí…" era intimidante la cantidad de información que él no sabía sobre sí mismo. Kryogen de alguna forma puso en marcha una máquina de ecografía, mientras explicaba que fue un obsequio de Vlad hacía ya varios años, que usaba como parte de su investigación sobre el estado halfa. "También tengo Rayos X, muy útil con los huesos y otras cosas. Todo porque Vladimir no se conforma con mi palabra, él siempre ha pedido imágenes para convencerse de lo que percibo con mis poderes."

"Llevas mucho tiempo estudiando a Vlad." Murmuró. Kryogen rió casi a carcajadas.

"Desde el primer día." Los ojos del fantasma brillaron naranjas por unos segundos, casi con malicia. "Aun así, me perdí de gran parte de su embarazo por ciertas diferencias de opinión que tuvimos."

"¿Sobre qué discutieron?"

"Varias cosas. En primer lugar por la inseminación artificial, luego por el aborto inducido. Nos distanciamos y no volví a verlo hasta el día del parto. Tras recuperarse, Vladimir me entregó sus notas y las combiné con las mías para agregarlos a mi gran colección. Es decir que tenemos una gran marco de referencia." El médico señaló una puerta anexa al cuarto, que sin duda era un baño. "Vamos, necesito que estés desnudo al menos de la cintura para arriba, en ambas formas."

Aun teniendo la sensación de que había cosas que le contaron, prefirió apresurarse para que al fin le hagan la ecografía. Danny se sentía ansioso, emocionado, feliz, triste y enfadado a la vez. Sería la primera vez que podría ver aunque sea sombras de su bebé y escucharía el latido de su corazón, él tenía la ilusión de que este momento sería mágico e inolvidable, que lo pasaría en compañía del padre de su hijo. Pero estaba solo. Eso dolía. Cuando se recostó en la camilla, soltó una gran bocanada de aire, rechazando todo la tristeza para concentrarse solo en su hijo. Miró su vientre aun totalmente plano, físicamente no había nada en él que delate su embarazo, pero la energía irradiando del nuevo núcleo era perceptible.

"Sentirás esto frio y un poco pegajoso." Advirtió el médico, fue tan rutinario que sacó una risa al joven Phantom. A pesar de la advertencia, inevitablemente se tensó cuando el gel azulado topó su piel sobre todo porque de inmediato sintió la agitación de su bebé, pequeños aleteos que vinieron acompañados de una sensación de miedo. Tuvo que respirar hondo, controlando su energía para evitar que su hijo le diera una descarga de electricidad. Kryogen hizo un sonido de frustración y movió el aparato por todo su vientre.

"Está escapando." Pronunció Danny en voz alta, con mucho asombro.

"Es un reflejo." Kryogen confirmó, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla moviendo su mano con cuidado. "A los fetos fantasmas no les gusta que les toquen por desconocidos…" hubo unos dos minutos de silencio hasta que el médico exclamó: "¡Lo tengo! Por favor, pequeño no te muevas por unos minutos."

Se sintió extraño escuchar a otro hablarle directamente a su hijo atravéz de su vientre, Kryogen sonrió y golpeó la pantalla con un dedo para llamar la atención del halfa. Sin saber qué esperar, sus ojos verdes se posaron en la imagen; Danny había visto películas donde la madre llora al ver a su bebé en la pantalla, él creía que era por motivos dramáticos pues las ecografías reales solo muestran manchas negras y grises indefinidas. Pero conforme Kryogen le explicaba lo que las manchas significaban, entendió el motivo del cliché. No era que pueda ver con claridad a su bebé, tenía que hacer uso de toda su imaginación para 'ver' lo que el médico decía que se mostraba en la pantalla, así poco a poco su cerebro armó la figura de su hijo. Y entonces sí tuvo que luchar para no llorar.

"Aún tiene suficiente espacio," Kryogen dijo, sosteniendo el transductor con una mano mientras con la otra intercalaba tomar apuntes y oprimir botones en la máquina para hacer mediciones. "Por ahora está transversal. Mide casi diez centímetros. Eso mucho más de lo que un feto humano de nueve semanas debe medir…"

"¿Eso es normal?" Su voz apenas salió, pues sentía un nudo en la garganta.

"Según las notas, es normal." El médico habló, demasiado inmerso en su investigación para ponerle mucha atención a Danny. "Basado en el ritmo de crecimiento los clones y la niña, los halfas crecen más rápido que los humanos pero por es un ritmo lento comparado con lo que crecerá en las últimas semanas."

"¿Por eso puedo sentirlo?" Cuando recibió una mirada de confusión de parte del médico, Danny aclaró. "Dicen que las mujeres no sienten a sus bebés hasta casi lo cuatro meses."

"Ah, sobre eso…" Kryogen le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "Personalmente no ha tenido pacientes humanos, pero hasta donde he leído las humanas difieren mucho sobre en qué momento perciben al feto. Los fantasmas en cambio, siempre comienzan a sentirlo cuando el feto activa su núcleo. Lo que en realidad sientes es el uso que le da a tu energía. ¿Sientes algo justo ahora?"

"No, ha estado muy calmado." Respondió.

"Exacto." Kryogen señaló la pantalla. "Si logras ver, está moviendo sus extremidades pero no lo sientes porque no está usando energía. Con forme crezca y se quede sin espacio, entonces sentirás hasta el más mínimo movimiento que haga."

Danny en realidad no era capaz de ver detalles más allá de la silueta y algunos cambios en los tonos de grises. El fantasma movió el transductor por otro rato, oprimiendo botones una y otra vez. La mente del halfa era un caos, por un lado estaba abrumadoramente feliz por la experiencia que hacía su embarazo más real; mientras tanto por mucho que trataba de ignorar la herida que le dejó perder a su pareja, aun dolía demasiado. Vlad debía de estar allí con él, sosteniendo su mano, compartiendo esta alegría y amor por esa personita que crecía dentro de Danny. Pero todo se arruinó cuando apenas comenzaba.

"Este es su núcleo…" la voz de Kryogen le sacó de sus angustiosos pensamientos, miró donde le señalaron una esfera que parecía brincar. "Todo parece estar bien. ¿Quieres que ponga el audio?"

Fue una pregunta retórica porque Kryogen tocó un botón y un sonido inundó el cuarto, pequeños martillazos acelerados que fueron lo último que necesitó para ser víctima del cliché de llorar con la primera ecografía. Agradeció secretamente que Kryogen no hiciera ningún comentario por su sentimentalismo y después de unos momentos retiró el audio.

"Su núcleo pulsa más rápido y solo tiene una delgada membrana, lo que es normal." Informó Kryogen y el halfa retiró la humedad de sus ojos para poner atención. "Tomando como referencia el único embarazo halfa del pasado, todo está bien con el bebé y también su unión contigo está en buen estado… ahora, aunque no soy experto en humanos, necesito dar un vistazo. Me conformo con revisar el ritmo cardiaco."

Obedeció la orden implícita y como cada vez que cambiaba de forma el bebé se sobresaltó, era como si no le gustara la sensación del cambio. Kryogen tuvo que volver a localizarle, cosa que le llevó más tiempo ahora que era Fenton, quejándose entre dientes de la cantidad de órganos que los humanos tienen dentro. Tal y como dijo, fue una exploración más rápida que la anterior pues no tenía muchos elementos que corroborar y por último, Kryogen activó el sonido para escuchar el latido del corazón.

"¿Crees que se notará pronto?" no pudo resistir la pregunta. Danny necesitaba saber hasta cuándo podría mantener en secreto su estado de sus padres. El fantasma no respondió, movió el transductor una vez más por todo su vientre y dio por terminado el examen haciendo un gesto con la mano. Había tomado tanto mucho tiempo que cuando el muchacho se incorporó sintió dolor en su espalda, le entregaron un trozo de tela para quitar el gel.

"Te preocupa que se vea físicamente." Afirmó el fantasma, mientras escribía en su cuaderno. "Por ahora tu cuerpo humano está compensando muy bien, es pequeño así que le basta con empujar un poco tus intestinos. Lo que explicaría tu falta de tolerancia a los alimentos."

"¿Cuándo crezca más, qué pasará? ¿Es algo malo?"

"¿Malo?" negó con la cabeza. "No, no es malo. Inconveniente, podría ser una mejor forma de llamarlo. En tu forma humana, quizá tendrás un poco más de dolencias que una mujer porque tu cuerpo no está diseñado para gestar, al punto que te sentirás más cómodo en tu forma fantasma. Si quieres tomar de referencia los apuntes para saber cuándo se notará físicamente, sería cerca de la semana 15 pero con seguridad a la 17 se verá muy claro."

"Bien. Hay tiempo. Creo." Balbuceó.

"Yo no me preocuparía tanto por la parte humana, la parte fantasma tiene más problemas. Vístete," ordenó el médico. "Ponte más cómodo, mientras termino mis apuntes y hablamos de la parte mala de esta situación. Entonces sabrás porqué la pequeña Danielle tiende a la desestabilización."

.-.-.

Sus manos estaban sudorosas e incluso temblaba. Danny estaba asustado, conocer a su bebé, escuchar el fuerte y acelerado latido, saber que estaba sano, fuerte y estable fue una experiencia maravillosa pese a que lo vivió solo. Pero el comportamiento de Kryogen cuando preguntó sobre lo que pasaría en el futuro le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que escucharía, también estaba frustrado, cansado de tantas malas noticias. Quería, al menos por un día, dejar de tener tantas preocupaciones en su mente. Aún estaba en forma humana cuando se sentó en cama, apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera. Kryogen escogía algunos esquemas entre los que estaban pegados en la pared.

"¿Sabes que hay dos tipos de ectoplasma dentro de un fantasma?" La pregunta le sobresaltó, Kryogen no dio tiempo para responder pues siguió hablando. "El externo, conforma tejidos, fluye llevando energía. En el único caso de los halfas, tiene restos de material genético. El interno, constituye el núcleo, da estabilidad y contiene la información de quien eres, tu base de datos."

"¿Cómo el ADN?"

"Es casi la versión fantasma del ADN." Corrigió Kryogen. "Enfoquémonos en su función como estabilizador, en los fantasmas al igual que en los humanos, el feto necesita nutrirse y lo hace únicamente de ectoplasma interno porque es estable y tiene altas concentraciones de energía contenida, lo absorbe por medio de un mecanismo similar a la placenta humana. De hecho en ustedes lo halfas, es idénticos."

"¿Yo tengo placenta?" Miró con incredibilidad al médico.

"En realidad no es tuya, es del feto. Pero eso son tecnicismos." Kryogen incluso rió, luego su expresión se hizo sumamente seria. "El bebé está usando ectoplasma de tu núcleo, mientras más crezca más necesitará y si no lo regeneras, acabará desestabilizándote."

"Eso explica por qué he tenido tanto antojo de comida fantasma." Danny dijo para sí mismo. Kryogen asintió con la cabeza.

"Necesitas regenerar lo que el bebé consume. Afortunadamente para ti, ustedes lo halfas además de recargar del ambiente, pueden transformar nutrientes humanos en ectoplasma y viceversa. Asegúrate de darle a tu cuerpo lo que pida y estarás bien, los instintos están allí por un motivo."

"¿Has visto que alguien se desestabilice por ello?" No pudo disimular el temor en su voz. El fantasma dio por terminada la reorganización de sus notas y tomó asiento junto al halfa.

"Existen muy pocos fantasmas nativos," la voz de Kryogen tenía un toque de tristeza. "La gran mayoría de nosotros se crea por otros medios. De los pocos que ascienden, son aún más escasos lo que deciden gestar y son excepcionales lo que 'viven' para contarlo."

"Me estás asustando." Confesó el halfa, cerró los ojos para calmarse y su mano se posó en su vientre.

"Sé que da miedo, no quiero asustarte sino informarte de los riesgos." Algo en el tono de voz del fantasma, hizo a Danny mirarle. "Algunos de mis pacientes en el pasado, cuando sienten que no pueden rendir más, solicitan el aborto. Lamentablemente muchas veces el feto se tiene aferrado tanto al núcleo de su progenitor que de todas formas termina en desestabilización para los dos. No me gusta hacerlo, trato de no hacerlo. Pero si tu…"

"No es una opción." Danny declaró con convicción, sus ojos cambiando del azul al verde. "Voy a tener a mi hijo, sin importar lo que pase."

"Disculpa," Kryogen pidió con inusual agitación, se aclaró la garganta. "No es intención sugerirlo, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo y no vayas por tu cuenta buscando soluciones que te traigan problemas."

"¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Danielle?" Indagó el halfa.

"Al igual que el corazón para los humanos, el núcleo de los fetos debe hacer unos reajustes inmediatamente después de separarse. Los prematuros tienen mayores problemas para lograrlo simplemente porque aún no están listos." La respuesta despertó el enfado en Danny, sin embargo el médico cortó su intento de replicar. "En los humanos lo que dispara estos ajustes es la primera respiración, para los bebés fantasmas es recibir energía de quien gestó. Si no ocurre se desestabiliza, o en el mejor de los casos su núcleo queda defectuoso al igual que un bebé humano sufriría problemas cardíacos si todos los reajustes no se dan."

"Entonces sí es culpa de Vlad," Gruñó enfadado. "Como todo lo malo que le pasa a Danielle, esto es culpa de Vlad."

"En parte lo es. La separación en una etapa tan temprana desestabilizó el núcleo de ambos… Vladimir no estaba en condiciones de alimentar y para cuando despertó, la niña ya había tenido su primer episodio de desestabilización"

"¡Él hizo que naciera prematura!" Danny escupió las palabras y después soltó un suspiro, no tenía fuerzas para discutir, se sentía cansado de todo. Rió con ironía. "Vlad hubiera celebrado si ella hubiera muerto, ese era su objetivo. Siempre lo ha sido."

"No discutamos sobre esto." El médico dijo con gran calma. "Lo importante es encontrar algo para ayudarla. Supe que le diste una extraña substancia que hizo maravillas. Pero que no terminó el trabajo, aunque le diéramos otra dosis, sigue siendo otra solución temporal. En el pasado, yo realizaba un procedimiento que daba buen resultado."

"¿Entonces…?" Danny frenó su queja. _¿Qué esperas para ayudarla?_ Por la media sonrisa del fantasma, sabía bien qué es lo que pensaba.

"Este era el procedimiento: abrir al fantasma, sacar el ectoplasma interno de su núcleo para que funcione como estabilizador en el hijo." La frialdad con la Kryogen habló hizo a Danny temblar, no tenían que decirle las consecuencias de ese procedimiento. "Vladimir fue a mis espaldas al tratar de realizar este estúpido método para salvar a sus clones inestables. ¿Te suena? ¿Obtener ectoplasma con información genética para estabilizar?"

Inconscientemente, el joven halfa se abrazó a sí mismo, por mucho que había tratado de enviar estos recuerdos al rincón del olvido era muy fácil revivir el terror que sintió en esa ocasión. Estaba sin poderes, con un clon suyo controlándole desde adentro, la tortura por resistirse… Danny estaría mintiendo si dijera que pudo dormir esa noche. O las siguientes dos. Aquel día, Vlad realmente estaba siendo un villano. Ahora entendía que no bromeaba cuando se mofó de que después de obtener lo que quería, él sería obsoleto. A Kryogen no pareció importarle la angustia que le apretaba el corazón con sus recuerdos pues continuó su narración.

"Falló porque él creyó que era más fácil realizar una punción, debía hacerlo a media transformación para que lleve el ADN humano también…" El fantasma rodó los ojos. "Era lógico que fallaría, si fuera tan fácil yo lo hubiera hecho hacía siglos."

"¿Yo no iba a sobrevivir a eso?" Preguntó con voz entrecortada, la intensa mirada naranja que recibió fue suficiente respuesta. A pesar de lo herido que sentía, de nuevo tuvo que hacer a un lado sus sentimientos porque había algo más importante que necesitaba su atención. "¿Qué puedo hacer por Danielle?"

"Trabajo en ello y estoy más cerca que nunca." La leve sonrisa del fantasma que le transmitió esperanza al halfa. "Mientras tanto lo que le ha funcionado hasta ahora es no estar en el mundo humano por mucho tiempo. Y por lo visto, recibir energía de ustedes es aún más efectivo."

"Si le doy mi energía, ¿Podríamos vivir en el mundo humano?" La ilusión en su voz desapareció cuando Kryogen frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué no pusiste atención a todo este sermón?" El médico retiró sus lentes, soltando un resoplido frustrado. "No pasa nada si raramente le das un poco pero no podrás mantenerla a ella mientras el feto consume tu ectoplasma. ¿También eres suicida o qué? Ustedes van a darme un infarto en mi figurativo corazón."

"¿Perdón? Supongo." Ver a Kryogen con esa mezcla de preocupación y exasperación, extrañamente le causó risa. "Mi nivel de energía es casi once ¿Cuánto más podría necesitar?"

"No lo sé, a Vladimir no le alcanzó con su impresionante dieseis." Se hizo un incómodo silencio, el muchacho no entendió a qué se refería el fantasma.

"¿Entonces debo quedarme en la zona?" Rompió el silencio. "¿Qué pasara con mi vida en Amity?"

"¿Quieres mi opinión personal?" ante la pregunta, Danny solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. "Tu bienestar y seguridad es primero, estarás mejor en la Zona fantasma; aquí podrás obtener la energía del aire o conseguir ectoplasma más fácilmente para darle a tu bebé y Danielle se mantendrá estable. El resto de las cosas, pasan a segundo plano."

"Entiendo…" murmuró. Sabía que Kryogen tenía razón, él siempre supo que dejaría Amity tarde o temprano pero darse cuenta que el momento había llegado era triste.

"Eso es lo que yo pienso," continuó. "Debes considerar lo que tu cuerpo solicita. En asuntos como estos, detente, conéctate con tus instintos, analiza lo que te indican, ellos saben lo que es mejor para tu cuerpo y para tu bebé."

"¿Puedo… quedarme aquí?" Preguntó con cautela.

"Nada me gustaría más…"

"¿Pero?"

"Soy un criminal buscado," Danny le miró extrañado, preguntándose si escuchó mal. "Ante los ojos del consejo y Walker, soy un criminal. Ayudar a los halfas a reproducirse se prohibió desde el día que se creó el primero de ustedes, pero hemos aquí. Cuando se trata de medicina, a mí solo me importa mi propio código moral. De vez en cuando ni eso. Este lugar está oculto bajo una barrera… pero Drakheit lo encontró. Si pasó una vez puede ocurrir de nuevo. ¿Comprendes?"

"Sí," Danny asintió. "Gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros…"

"Puedes quedarte un par de días, si lo requieres." Kryogen sonrió y se puso de pie. "Sé que fue un examen estresante, descansa aquí si quieres, mientras preparo algo para que todos comamos. Solo recuerda no tocar nada."

Danny miró parpadeó aturdido por el repentino cambio de tema, el médico se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. "Suena bien."

"Otra cosa." Se detuvo antes de salir. "Aunque es bueno que intercambies tus formas, trata de mantenerte como Phantom en este mundo para absorber cuanta energía necesites."

"Oh…" Se miró a sí mismo, recordando súbitamente que estaba en forma humana. "Lo sé, es que el bebé se pone muy inquieto con los cambios…"

"He escuchado eso antes." Rió el médico, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El joven halfa permaneció unos momentos inmóvil observando por donde Kryogen había desaparecido. Suspiró.

"Lo siento, bebé." Susurró hacia su hijo. "Ya escuchaste al médico…"

El anillo de transformación surcó su cuerpo y una vez como Phantom se recostó en la cama, acariciando su vientre para calmar al sobresaltado feto en su interior. Cerró los ojos, esperando que así no se escaparan las lágrimas que amenazaban por formarse. Kryogen decía que debía escuchar sus instintos, eso era fácil. Podía sentir esa compulsión en su mente, gritando por ser acatada. Lo malo, era que sus instintos le pedían algo que era imposiblemente estúpido. Le decían a gritos que debía estar en su hogar, rodeado de la presencia del padre de su hijo, en la seguridad de la guarida de ambos donde podrían criar a sus hijos…

"¡Eso jamás!" Pronunció en voz alta, cortando sus propios pensamientos.

No entendía por qué aún seguía percibiendo esa isla como su hogar; porqué a pesar de todo, aun sentía que pertenecía allí, que ese lugar era su guarida. Por mucho que se repetía que él ya no era pareja de Vlad, incluso cuando se quitó la gema, aun había algo que le unía al otro halfa. Tal vez era porque seguía enamorado del mayor. Gruñó, apretando lo puños. No, Danny no podía dejarse llevar por un sentimiento tonto que no era correspondido. Debía ser racional, no sentimental.

"La Zona fantasma, será." Dijo en voz alta su decisión.

.-.-.

Entre todas las áreas de la ciencia que solía frecuentar, la química era la que le daba más dolores de cabeza. Kryogen fue listo al entregarle un reto que no sería fácil para él, algo que le mantendría ocupado por mucho tiempo. Vlad gruñó quebrando el lápiz en su mano, cuando la ecuación simplemente no balanceó. Una parte de él, se burló a carcajadas. Estaba rompiéndose la cabeza con esta estúpida investigación cuando pudo haber seguido sus planes originales. Justo después del Des-asteroide se sentía tan derrotado que quiso dejar un último legado, quería obtener el perdón de Danielle antes de morir.

El plan era simple: entrar a la casa Fenton, encontrar esa rara substancia ¿ _Ecto-Dejecto_?, analizarla, mejorarla y estabilizar a la clon. Pero claro, en su gran ingenuidad creyó que sería buena idea anunciar su presencia al otro halfa. Siendo sinceros jugar con Daniel a los héroes y villanos era entretenido, definitivamente no esperaba que el muchacho le recibiera, que le cambiara e hiciera olvidar su misión. Nuevos sentimientos revivieron viejos temores y como resultado hizo cosas que estúpidas. Aunque dijo que no quería que Daniel sepa que él estaba trabajando para fabricar una solución, secretamente esperaba ilusamente que estabilizar a la clon le redima.

 _Estabilizar a tu hija_ , le susurró una parte de su mente. Negó con la cabeza, siempre fue más sencillo referirse a ella como una clon. Él sabía que ella no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir, no necesitaba desarrollar apego. Decirle clon, incluso en su mente, le funcionó bien. Hasta que todo se fue en picada gracias a Daniel. Centró su mirada en el papel observando la ecuación de la reacción química por milésima vez para sacar de su mente las distracciones, tomó un sorbo del café que metió de contrabando.

"No, Vladimir." La voz que sonó _fuera_ de su cabeza le hizo soltar la taza que se quebró en el suelo. Volteó para fulminar con la mirada a Kryogen quien observaba la ecuación, parado detrás de él. "Eso definitivamente no funcionará como excipiente."

"¿Quieres no hacer eso?" Siseó, usando intangibilidad para retirar las escasas gotas del líquido negro que cayeron en su pantalón. "Si estuviera pipeteando hubiera arruinado todo."

"Oh, por favor." El médico rodó los ojos. "Pasarán años, para que pases de la teoría a la práctica si sigues mirando a la nada como colegial enamorado."

"¿Para qué viniste?" Ignoró el comentario porque solo hubiera desatado una disputa sin sentido. "¿Eres un duplicado, no?"

"Tu perspicacia me sorprende." Kryogen habló cargado de sarcasmo. "Solo vengo para asegurarme que todo esté bien."

"No necesito niñera." Murmuró entre dientes. Aun así el duplicado del médico tocó su hombro y sintió el horrible escalofrió que era el poder sanador dejando su sistema súbitamente vacío de químicos extras, la debilidad le invadió al mismo tiempo que su mente se nubló de sueño. "Eres injusto, solo era para mantenerme despierto, funciona mejor que el café."

"No seré experto en humanos, pero conozco los psicotrópicos."

"¿Psicotrópicos?" Rodó los ojos, "Son solo bebidas energéticas, ayudan en la concentración."

"Son sustancias extrañas a tu cuerpo." Recibió un pequeño golpe en la sien, si fuera otro Vlad ya le hubiera frito con un rayo. "En realidad te traje un regalo."

"¿Qué…?" Kryogen cortó su pregunta cuando lanzó sobre la mesa una serie de imágenes. El halfa tuvo que mirar dos veces para cerciorarse que no era un truco de su propia mente, él no era radiólogo pero tenía experiencia en este tipo de imágenes. Su mano tembló cuando sostuvo la primera, luego tomó otra pero no pudo avanzar más, tirando las fotos sobre la mesa. "No puedo hacer esto… duele, Kryogen."

"Te necesitan." Escuchar al duplicado decirlo con tanta sinceridad fue como un golpe al corazón.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Preguntó, echando la cabeza hacia tras mirando el techo con melancolía.

"No se trata de lo que yo quiero, sino de lo que tu pareja y tu hijo necesitan." El enfado de Kryogen repentinamente alcanzó niveles grandes, al tomarle por la camiseta blanca, la escasa energía del duplicado tocando su piel humana como ácido y no pudo reprimir el gemido de dolor. El fantasma reaccionó empujándole contra la silla. "Te traje esas imágenes para que recuerdes por qué no puedes rendirte. Ellos te necesitan vivo… y sin contaminaciones."

"Es solo cafeína y taurina, más azúcar." Soltó un bufido. "No entiendo el problema…"

Dejó de hablar al ver al duplicado desvanecerse en el aire. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en las pequeñas fotografías de la ecografía del hijo que perdió. Los tomó mirándolos ausentemente, en menos de cinco minutos ya comenzaba a sentir un sueño aplastante así que se levantó, caminando hasta el sofá que adornaba su laboratorio. Se recostó, apretando contra su pecho la fotografía que más le había gustado, en ella podía apreciar lo fuerte que el bebé era a pesar de su diminuto tamaño. Estaba mucho mejor nutrido de lo que la niña estuvo a la misma edad gestacional, prueba de que Daniel era mucho más fuerte que él. Llegó el punto en que no podía continuar con los ojos abiertos, ahora sin estimulantes su cuerpo le pasó la factura del cansancio acumulado en las últimas semanas, sucumbiendo fácil ante el sueño. Sus tortuosos sueños.

.-.-.

"¿Meditar? ¿Otra vez?" Se quejó Phantom. "Llevamos dos días meditando, necesito aprender la tele transportación cuanto antes para volver a casa."

Clockwork no cambió su expresión ante la informidad del joven halfa, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones de parte de su protegido. Daniel era inteligente, pero su impaciencia adolescente a veces sacaba lo peor de él. Internamente sonrió cuando con un suspiro de resignación el halfa se reacomodó en su lugar para seguir sus instrucciones.

"Vendré a evaluarte después." El maestro de tiempo señaló e ignorando el lamento del muchacho usó su vara para ir a donde le necesitaban más.

Apareció en lo más alto de la casa, desde donde se podía ver el oasis entero cercado por el desierto, que más bien era un gran abismo donde lo único que se veía era el ambiente verde. Desde allí podía ver a Daniel luchando por poder su mente en blanco y la halfa más pequeña revoloteando a su lado. A ojos de un desconocido ese no sería un buen ambiente para meditar pero Daniel necesitaba poder concentrarse pese a los futuros ruidos que tendrá a su alrededor. Clockwork miró al fantasma que flotaba frente a él, observando la misma escena, a pesar de que Kryogen estaba consciente de su presencia no volteó.

"Pude sentir tu angustia desde el otro lado del oasis." Comentó acercándose más al otro.

No recibió respuesta verbal pero el cuerpo de Kryogen se tensó, luchando por contener su energía agitaba. A pesar de lo cerca que estaba, su pecho casi tocando la espalda del otro, no se atrevió a tocarle pues el tumulto de emociones de le llegaba fuerte y claro. Si le tocaba tendrían grandes inconvenientes.

"Estaré bien." Respondió al fin. Clockwork ladeó la cabeza, porque eso no era lo que él percibía del fantasma.

"No tienes que ser fuerte conmigo." Murmuró, quebrando las defensas del otro. Era extraño que el médico fantasma se viera tan involucrado en algún caso, a Clockwork no le gustaba que ocurriera porque Kryogen sufría junto con sus pacientes. Y los halfas eran más que solo sus pacientes.

Tener poder sobre el tiempo le enseñó a ser paciente, por su conocimiento del futuro, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir rabia hacia el famoso primer halfa. Vlad Plasmius estaba haciendo sufrir a las dos personas más importantes para él, quería usarlo de saco de boxeo por un rato o podría hacerlo desaparecer con un tronar de dedos, cambiar la historia. Una nueva línea de tiempo pasó por su cabeza, solo para ser desechada de inmediato. _Todo es como debe ser._ Incluso para él, a veces era difícil de aceptar.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas:

Uff… este capítulo puede no ser la maravilla pero costó mucho realizarlo, hice como cinco versiones diferentes y esta fue la que creí era menos confusa. Fue complicado de escribir, porque se mencionan detalles de algunos capítulos anteriores y no quería que chocaran, además me vi los episodios de KS y D-Stab tantas veces que hasta ya puedo recitar los diálogos XD.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no haya sido muy confuso.

Y perdón por la larga espera, este periodo de fiestas ha sido de locura, de hecho no estoy segura de poder actualizar en la siguiente semana. Quizá hasta después de año nuevo.

¿La historia de Clockwork y Kryogen? ¿Por qué no? Cuando terminen las fiestas y vuelva a estar sola con mi soledad.

De nuevo… ¡Feliz Navidad! Y por si no nos leemos hasta el otro año: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2016! Disfruten las fiestas.

¿Comentarios?


	28. Verdad censurada

Notas: ¡Hola! El tiempo pasa muy rápido… ¿No creen? En fin, después de las fiestas el nuevo capítulo finalmente está listo. Puede que encuentren repetitivo el tema del capítulo y ojalá que el dialogo no sea tan monótono, pero Danny debe dar cierta noticia a algunas personas.

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 28: Verdad censurada.**

.-.-.

Ya que el maestro del tiempo iba y venía de su torre al oasis, lo primero que advirtió a Danny fue que no intentara la tele transportación estando a solas o podría ser enviado a algún lugar indeseado. Clockwork dividió la técnica en tres pasos básicos: preparación, visualizar el destino y la llegada. El primero fue sencillo de lograr, Danny tenía muy buen control sobre su energía, cargaba la necesaria para la técnica sin descuidar el flujo hacia su hijo ni perder la transformación. Sin embargo, se atoró en el segundo punto, esta fase requería gran concentración y con todo lo que vivió últimamente no podía enfocarse, para lograrlo le indicaron meditación. Fue aburrido al principio, pero una vez que puso verdadero interés, también sirvió para lidiar con sus preocupaciones y el dolor, todavía estaban allí solo ya no dominaban sus pensamientos con la misma intensidad. Después de cuatro días, Clockwork decidió que estaba listo para intentar el salto.

"Siendo esta la primera vez, necesitaremos tomar medidas de seguridad." Dijo Clockwork, extendiendo su vara del tiempo hacia él. "Te sujetarás de esto para te acompañe en el viaje."

"¿También voy a poder viajar por el tiempo?" Danny no pudo ocultar su emoción. Escuchó la risita de su hija, burlándose de su reacción, cosa que ignoró olímpicamente.

"Claro que no podrás," Kryogen intervino con brusquedad, de nuevo los dos fantasmas intercambiaron miradas retadoras. Danny rodó los ojos y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, era muy fastidioso verles discutir como si fueran un matrimonio. El médico bufó murmurando entre dientes cosas inentendibles, después se dirigió a Danielle preguntándole si quería ayudarle a arreglar sus plantas medicinales, cosa que por alguna razón a la chica le encantaba. Los dos desaparecieron alegremente dentro de la casa y así fue como Danny quedó a solas con Clockwork. La actitud del médico fantasma era muy cambiante, Danny a veces simplemente no entendía.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Danny preguntó con molestia. "Solo fue una broma."

"Es su forma de mostrar preocupación, está bajo mucho estrés." Clockwork comentó y ofreció su vara de nueva cuenta. Todavía inseguro, Danny cerró su mano izquierda justo debajo de la del fantasma quien agregó. "Daniel, mi poder sobre el tiempo es único. Una fortaleza y una carga a la vez. No la anheles."

"Créeme no lo hago. Sin ofender." Danny sonrió al ver un leve rastro de sonrisa en los labios de Clockwork.

"¿A dónde quieres ir, Daniel?" El maestro del tiempo cuestionó, regresando a lo que estaban por hacer. Lo primero que pasó por la mente del joven halfa fue que quería volver a su hogar, pero lo desechó con mayor rapidez de la que esperaba reemplazándolo por su segunda opción.

"A casa de mis padres." Murmuró.

"Eso está en otra dimensión." El fantasma señaló. "La tele trasportación normalmente no puede romper la tela entre las dimensiones. Debes acercarte primero al portal artificial que tu familia creó."

"Está lejos," dijo abriendo los ojos para mirar con duda a su guardián. "¿Crees que pueda? Es la primera vez…"

"No podrás saberlo hasta que lo intentes. Cierra los ojos, reúne energía y concéntrate en tu destino. Si lo haces bien, debes sentir que te lleva… allí entra la tercera parte, controlar tu llegada o _caerás_."

Asintió con la cabeza y obedeció, cerró los ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza la vara del tiempo. Su núcleo comenzó a enviar ondas de energía fría en preparación por lo que necesitaba fijar un destino, trató de pintar en su mente los alrededores del portal Fenton sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en su habitación. Quería tirarse en cama y envolverse con sábanas o pasar el rato con videojuegos o con sus modelos de cohetes.

"¡Céntrate, Daniel! Un error y acabarás en una ubicación aleatoria. Debes tener claro a dónde quieres ir."

"Lo tengo, Clockwork." Susurró Danny. _La casa de mis padres_. El frio en su pecho fue expandiéndose y avivando poco a poco hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo; por mucho que trató de distribuir su energía de forma uniforme, estaba concentrándose por su brazo derecho hasta las puntas de sus dedos que sentían congelados, los movió experimentalmente escuchando el crujir del hielo.

"Continúa." El fantasma indicó, detrás de él.

En contra de lo que se supone debía hacer abrió sus ojos brillantes de color azul, mirando sus dedos hechos hielos casi como garras, no dolían pues el frío era suyo, pero sentía la desesperante necesidad de liberar esa energía de alguna forma. Sin preguntar, flotó hasta la pared más cercana sintiendo a Clockwork acompañar sus movimientos. Estampó su mano congelada, su núcleo enviando más energía hasta que el hielo cubrió la pared, convirtiéndose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en una espiral azul con bordes verde brillante. Sintió pánico porque eso no era lo que se suponía debía pasar, lo que tenía enfrente saliendo desde su mano en espiral, parecía un portal.

"¡No lo sueltes!" Clockwork advirtió, colocando su mano libre sobre la espalda de Danny quien estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás. "Recuerda… ¿A dónde quieres ir?"

Podía percibir cómo esta rara espiral extraía energía de forma intermitente de sus dedos congelados. Su espíritu de aventura despertó, incitándole a dar un primer paso hacia la espiral y luego otro, suspiró cuando su pie izquierdo entró en contacto con ella. Podría compararlo con meter el pie en una bañera con agua helada, sintió tocar suelo del otro lado justo en el mismo momento que una gran fuerza le succionó hacia dentro. Apenas fue consciente que Clockwork fue absorbido junto con él.

Fue una experiencia que nunca había vivido antes. Atravesar un portal fantasma era como cruzar una puerta cualquiera; cuando Vlad le llevaba con tele transportación sentía mareos, aun con los ojos cerrados su mundo daba vueltas. Cruzar la helada espiral azul fue como estar en caída libre, ni siquiera pudo usar levitación para evitar estrellarse contra el suelo con mucha fuerza. Todo eso pasó en lo que duró un parpadeo y al siguiente Danny estaba gimiendo adolorido, usó sus brazos para levantarse mirando el familiar patrón en el suelo. Su cerebro procesó la información justo cuando un sonido chirriante muy familiar golpeó sus tímpanos.

"Necesitas mejor tu llegada." Clockwork dijo mirándole desde arriba, Danny se puso de pie mirando a su alrededor demasiado impactado como para responder al fantasma.

"¿La alarma Fenton?" Murmuró sintiendo su núcleo palpitar con emoción. "¿Estoy en la casa de mis padres? Pero creí que no podría…"

"¿Atravesar dimensiones?" El otro terminó por él. "Felicidades, aprendiste algo más útil que la tele transportación."

"No puedo creerlo," miró su mano impresionado y después volteó sin encontrar rastro de la espiral azul. "¿Cómo…?"

Su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe por lo que pareció ser una gran patada mientras la voz de su padre gritó '¡Alto, fantasma!' Clockwork se hizo invisible de inmediato y Danny volteó para encontrarse con sus padres, Maddie sostenía una bazuca Fenton y Jack tenía el Fenton Ghost Peeler. El sonido de las armas activando su ecto-energía se detuvo cuando la mujer lanzó su arma y antes que Danny pueda reaccionar estaba siendo estrujado en un abrazo de oso.

"¡Danny! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!" Su madre habló con voz entrecortada, el halfa sintió una punzada de culpa pues sabía que llevaba en la Zona fantasma cerca de dos semanas.

"Tranquila mamá, estoy bien." dijo Danny separándose de ella.

"¿Qué activó la alarma?" Preguntó su padre mirando con suspicacia a su alrededor.

"Seguro es… por Clockwork, un amigo." Respondió el halfa.

"Creí que te habías ido con él para siempre." Su madre dijo, la preocupación morfando en acusación.

"¿De qué hablas?" El joven halfa parpadeó aturdido. Su padre estaba de pie a un lado, aunque se veía aliviado de verle también podía reconocer el disgusto en su expresión.

"Tuve que decirle, Danny." Jack declaró y por si al muchacho le quedaba dudas, agregó: "Sobre tu y Vlad."

"¡¿Qué?!" Se alarmó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Su mirada verde se posó en su madre, esperando… en realidad él no sabía qué esperar.

"Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre." Maddie habló con severidad. "Vlad no es…"

"¡Basta!" Tuvo que callarla, Danny respiró hondo para controlarse y no ser dominado por sus emociones. "No tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Terminé con él."

"¿Es en serio?" Jack rompió el silencio que se formó. "¿O lo dices solo para engañarnos?"

"Es la verdad," aseguró. "Ya no estamos juntos."

"Entonces son buenas noticias," su padre sonrió ampliamente. "Me alegra que lo hayas pensado mejor, hijo."

"Sí, un poco tarde." Murmuró para él mismo, ver a sus padres tan felices por su ruptura con Vlad fue molesto, aun cuando ellos no entendían la gravedad de su situación actual deberían tener un poco de consideración. Sintió la mano invisible de Clockwork sobre su hombro y supo que era una señal de que debían volver a la guarida de Kryogen. "Tengo que irme, pero vendré en cuanto pueda."

"¡Danny espera!"

Escuchó el grito al unísono de ellos pero los ignoró. Usó sus poderes fantasmas para atravesar la pared y volar rápido hasta el primer callejón, aterrizó sintiendo que el aire le faltaba aunque estaba en forma Phantom. Decir en voz alta que su relación con Vlad acabó fue doloroso, tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas de nueva cuenta.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó el fantasma del tiempo detrás de él, Danny suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Crees poder hacer el viaje de regreso?"

"Tendría que atravesar las dimensiones de nuevo." El halfa miró a Clockwork con duda. "No esperaba que pueda hacer algo así."

"Yo sí." El fantasma le dedicó una mirada de orgullo.

El joven halfa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en medio de la angustia que le provocó el encuentro con sus padres. Tuvo que hacer tres intentos antes de que la espiral azul volviera a aparecer, pintó la guarida de Kryogen en su mente y dio un paso hacia dentro del portal, esta vez estuvo preparado para la caída así que aunque se tambaleó un poco al pisar el suelo del oasis al menos no acabó estrellándose como antes.

.-.-.

Después de unos días ya tenía dominada su técnica de portales y descubrió que mientras pueda visualizarlo, ya sea por recuerdos o viéndolo en un mapa, podía ir a cualquier lugar. La Zona fantasma era un lugar inmenso, Danny creyó que encontrar un sitio para vivir sería fácil pero no fue así, aun cuando sus aliados le ofrecieron asilo. Pandora y Dora tenían guaridas concurridas y su embarazo llamaba demasiado la atención haciéndole sentir incómodo. El FarFrozen por otro lado aterraba al bebé haciendo que se mueva incesantemente, Frosbite dijo que era porque su hijo era de elemento caliente. Al final, pese a que Kryogen dijo que no debería quedarse en el oasis, no parecía molestarle la presencia de los Phantom en su guarida.

"Es preferible que estés aquí y no en el mundo humano." Era la opinión del fantasma. "Ustedes se mantienen estables y puedo hacerte las pruebas que quiera."

En realidad el motivo por el que Danny no se atrevía a abandonar la seguridad del oasis y su barrera, era porque no sentía el valor para enfrentar todo lo que dejó en Amity Park. En la casa de sus padres le esperaban lluvias de preguntas, reclamos, miradas furiosas y de decepción. No quería lidiar con eso así que lo pospuso lo más que pudo. Hasta que una tarde Danielle se acercó a él con una petición inusual.

"¿Tienes hambre de comida humana?" Repitió la frase de la chica.

"No, no tengo hambre." Danielle se explicó. "Pero es costumbre para mí, el último día de cada mes intercambiar a los contrabandistas comida humana. Una enorme hamburguesa doble carne, por ejemplo."

El halfa mayor rió cuando la chica comenzó a describir las cosas que conseguía para satisfacer su ansia de comida humana. Para ella era un capricho, pero para Danny fue un golpe de realidad. Dado que él se sentía tan bien físicamente: sin nauseas ni vómitos, sin dolores de cabeza ni ese fastidioso cansancio extremo; olvidó por completo el efecto que tenía un ayuno prolongado en el cuerpo humano de los halfas. No sabía cuál era la ventana de tolerancia pero recordaba lo débil que Vlad estaba después de pasar dos meses vagando por la Zona fantasma justo después del asteroide.

"Tranquila, te conseguiré algo para que comas mañana." Prometió.

Después de eso, recorrió los pasillos en busca del médico fantasma. Le vio recostado en su sala con un libro en sobre su rostro, sus pasos sigilosos no impidieron que Kryogen reaccionara para mirarle. En este tiempo que llevaba conviviendo más con el fantasma aprendió que cuando de pronto su energía se reducida drásticamente, era porque estaba usando duplicados para atender algún paciente. En sus palabras, él nunca abandonaba el oasis y desde hacía algunos años ya no recibía pacientes en su guarida.

"Más vale que sea algo importante." Kryogen gruñó, "estoy haciendo procedimientos delicados en distintos lugares a la vez."

"Iré a Amity Park." Declaró ganándose una mirada interrogante. "Voy por comida, pero ya que entraré en el radar de mis padres… quiero hablar con ellos, no puede explicarles nada cuando me quite y quisiera…"

"¿Pretendes decirle a los cazadores el secreto que los fantasmas hemos guardado desde el inicio de los tiempos?" La pregunta brusca, hizo al halfa fruncir el ceño. "¡Nuestra reproducción!"

"Son mis padres, Kryogen." Se justificó. "Además no voy a quedarme para siempre en la Zona Fantasma. Soy mitad humano, necesito comida humana y mi hija también."

"No olvido que son híbridos humano-fantasma, sé que necesitan ambos tipos de nutrición." Kryogen casi rodó los ojos. "Si hubiera algún tipo riesgo a tu salud ya te hubiera dicho. Vladimir y yo hemos estudiado el fenómeno, sé que podrías sobrevivir sin comida humana por unos cincuenta días, mientras consumas ectoplasma no pasa nada. El único problema que enfrentarías al cambiar de forma sería un aumento de apetito para compensar la ligera pérdida de masa corporal."

"¿Estudiaste eso?" Danny preguntó incrédulo. "¿Aun con el embarazo?"

"Deberías estar más preocupado por mantener tu núcleo estable, que por perder un par de kilogramos en tu forma humana." El médico dijo reacomodándose en el sofá donde descansaba, agregó: "En todo caso… conseguir nutrientes humanos no es difícil para ti. Puedes atravesar las dimensiones a tu gusto. Piensa bien, puedes traer una manzana aquí pero no puedes llevar la energía allí."

"Podría llevar ectoplasma, es energía espectral concentrada." Danny dijo retando al médico.

"No estoy diciéndote qué hacer, Daniel. Si quieres volver al mundo de los humanos, hazlo." El fantasma dijo con resignación, "eventualmente regresarás, solo espero que no sea tarde."

"Solo necesito… despedirme." Susurró con tristeza.

Mientras se alejaba no pudo ignorar el escalofrío que la sentencia del médico le causó. Corroboró la hora, Danny agradecía que sus padres experimentaran con el ectoplasma como fuente de energía para uso de los dispositivos electrónicos marca Fenton, porque de otra manera su teléfono celular se hubiera apagado y no tendría forma de seguir las fechas. Era sábado por la tarde del penúltimo día de mayo. Vaya, llevaba 'desaparecido' exactamente tres semanas, sus padres iban a matarle. En contra de los deseos de Kryogen, él necesitaba hacer entender a su familia aunque sea un poco porqué estaba paralizando su vida como Danny Fenton al permanecer en la Zona fantasma. Colocó su mano sobre la pared para abrir un portal a Amity Park, aterrizó en su cuarto y corroboró que la puerta estuviera cerrada.

"Muy bien, aquí estamos." dijo poniendo una mano sobre su vientre acariciando suavemente. "Es hora de cambiar ¿Listo, bebé?"

Rió por lo natural que se sentía hablarle a su hijo e invocó el anillo de luz para revertir su transformación. Normalmente este era un cambio tan fácil como mover un dedo pero esta vez tuvo que _pensar_ en ello para lograrlo, creyó que era porque desde que le realizaron su primera ecografía no había cambiado de forma. El cambio fue lento y casi doloroso siendo empeorado por el feto que enviaba choques eléctricos. Se tambaleó hasta la cama para sentarse poniendo una mano en su espalda baja que se sentía como si le hubieran golpeado y sentía el agrio sabor del ectoplasma que ingirió antes de partir del oasis de nuevo en su boca.

"Basta de electricidad, bebé." Pidió enviando pequeñas ondas frías, buscando arrullarlo de algún modo.

En realidad no estaba preocupado por las reacciones de su cuerpo, tanto Kryogen como Vlad le advirtieron que su cuerpo humano no llevarían tan fácil el embarazo. Las molestias físicas no se desvanecieron por completo pero él se acopló a ellas conforme su hijo dejó de enviarle señales de estrés. Aun se movía mucho pero ya no con esa brusquedad que él reconocía como miedo, pasó su palma por su abdomen y fue cuando se dio cuenta. Se incorporó tan rápido como pudo sin acabar mareado y corrió hasta el espejo, levantó su camiseta mirando atónito su reflejo de perfil.

"Oh, cielos…"

 _Eso_ no estaba allí la última vez que estuvo en forma humana. No podía despegar su mirada de su perfil. Su pantalón de mezclilla aun cerraba sin problemas pero su vientre, antes plano y con músculos adolescentes firmes, ahora lucía una curvatura tan ligera que quizá no se vería con la camiseta puesta. Pasó su mano de nuevo sintiendo lo tenso de su piel alrededor del bulto, claramente definido al hacer un poco de presión.

"¿No se supone esto debería pasar hasta después?" Tomó aire, cumpliría las doce semanas en unos días. Quizá estaba exagerando, Danny conocía su cuerpo así que era lógico que notara hasta el más mínimo cambio. Rápidamente se dirigió a su closet en busca de algo que oculte mejor su pequeño vientre embarazado.

.-.-.

Envió un mensaje a Sam y Tucker especificándoles que debían fingir visitar a Jazz. Ellos sabrían que él ya estaba en casa y admiró mucho lo discretos que fueron al llegar. Danny observó estando invisible mientras el dúo saludó a sus padres, quienes estaban trabajando en algún invento en la cocina. Después sus amigos subieron con relativa tranquilidad, aunque el rostro de Sam indicaba que de alguna forma estaban conscientes de tener al halfa justo detrás de ellos. Luego de un par de golpes en la puerta, la pelirroja abrió mirando con extrañeza a los dos amigos de Danny pues rara vez iban a visitarla a ella.

"¿Qué…?"

"Es Danny." Su amiga gótica cortó la pregunta de su hermana, la pelirroja estuvo a punto de hablar pero Sam le calló con una mano. "Creo que aún no quiere que tus papás sepan que está aquí… ¿verdad?"

Sonrió porque la última palabra de Sam fue dirigida claramente a él, de hecho fue ligeramente perturbador ver cómo la mirada de Jazz se paseó por la nada deteniéndose justo sobre él por unos momentos antes de continuar buscando. Habló en voz baja para que solo el trio de humanos escuchara: "¿Podemos usar tu cuarto, Jazz?"

La pelirroja asintió haciéndose un lado dejando que el resto entrara, este tipo de reuniones normalmente tenían lugar en su habitación pero sería sospechoso para sus padres si lo hicieran allá. Danny necesitaba hablar primero con sus amigos pues estaban más al tanto de la situación. Al cerrarse la puerta, regresó al plano visible, saludándoles con una pequeña sonrisa. Ellos le dieron un breve abrazo de bienvenida, se sobresaltó cuando sintió simultáneamente un nada amigable tirón en el cabello negro de parte de Jazz y un golpe en su hombro derecho de parte de Sam.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué les pasa?" gruñó Danny mirando a las muchachas. Tucker permaneció sabiamente apartado del conflicto.

"¡Eso fue por casi matarnos de preocupación!" Jazz siseó poniendo las manos en la cadera.

"¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer por tanto tiempo sin decirle a nadie?" Se quejó Sam.

"Alto, alto." Pidió levantando las manos en señal de paz. "Ustedes sabían bien a dónde fui, les dije que Danielle estaba herida y que la llevaría con Kryogen."

"Eso también me molestó ¿Por qué no me habías contado sobre ella?" Dijo su hermana con reclamo, Danny suspiró. Había olvidado que cuando le pidió que distrajera a su madre hace tres semanas, no le dio explicación alguna sobre la chica halfa. "Sam y Tucker ya me dijeron."

"¿Qué le dijeron?" El halfa miró a sus dos amigos.

"Todo lo que sabemos, amigo." Tucker respondió. "Aunque la verdad, nosotros tampoco sabemos mucho de tu prima. Creo que Val es un poco más cercana a… oh, vaya."

Frunció el ceño extrañado de que de pronto los tres estuvieran en silencio tan solo mirándole, lo primero que pensó fue que su embarazo no estaba tan oculto como creía pero cuando Jazz jaló su mano izquierda Danny supo qué fue lo que tenía tan impactados a sus amigos. La ausencia de cierto objeto en su dedo anular. Incómodo, se zafó del agarre de su hermana metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

"Gracias por decirle a Jazz," siguió Danny como si nada. "De todas formas quería…"

"Danny…" Sam interrumpió. "¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Ustedes ya no están juntos?"

"Cuando mamá nos dijo creí que solo les estabas despistando," dijo Jazz.

"Sí, es verdad." El halfa se anticipó a sus preguntas agregando: "no quiero hablar de eso ya demasiada terapia me dio Clockwork."

"¿Te hizo algo malo?" Tucker preguntó con un ligero toque de furia.

"No es eso," negó con la cabeza, la única forma que ellos dejaran de interrogar sería si les decía aunque sea una pequeña fracción de la verdad. "Es solo que… me di cuenta que ustedes tenían razón. No sé qué estaba pensando al creer que mi archienemigo de pronto cambió, yo más que nadie sé lo cruel y demente que puede ser…" vio la expresión preocupada de ellos y rió. "Tranquilos a _mí_ no me hizo nada directamente, pero una persona como él no puede ser digna de confianza."

"Lastimó a alguien." Jazz hizo su deducción más rápido de lo que Danny imaginó. "Alguien a quien quieres mucho ¿Fue a Danielle?"

"No es algo nuevo," Danny hizo un gran esfuerzo para no dejar que ellos vieran lo mucho que hablar de esto le dolía. "¿Te contaron esa parte?" Su hermana asintió. "Nada ha cambiado. Yo fui el tonto que creyó que las cosas eran diferentes pero no es así, él sigue siendo el mismo Plasmius solo que yo no lo veía."

"Claro que no," Tucker bufó. "Porque estabas ciegamente enamorado de él."

"Y todos ustedes me lo dijeron." Bajó la mirada avergonzado. "Sobre todo tu, Tuck."

"¿Qué pasará con el bebé?" Sam preguntó con preocupación, moviéndose cerca de él y reconociendo sus intenciones de _tocar_ , instintivamente dio un par de pasos para alejarse de la humana. Después de tanto tiempo en la Zona fantasma, admitía que sus instintos estaban a flor de piel y si no se defendió de los ataques previos de las chicas era solo porque no estaban dirigidos a su bebé. Si ellos notaron su comportamiento, no reprocharon.

"¿Qué más puedo hacer, chicos?" Puso su mano protectoramente sobre su vientre. "Me haré cargo de mis hijos de la forma que pueda."

"¿Hijos? ¿Plural? ¿Gemelos?" Los tres balbucearon boquiabiertos, haciendo que Danny estuviera a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva. Sabía que solo tenía un bebé dentro pero la idea de que sean dos le causaba escalofríos.

"¡No! Claro que no. Hablo de Danielle." Su respuesta causó impacto en los otros, sonrió levemente. "Tal vez de forma artificial pero ella es como mi hija ¿No creen? Compartimos ADN y además la quiero tanto como a este bebé."

"Y eso fue lo que a Plasmius no le gustó." Tucker dedujo.

"Entre otras cosas, básicamente fue eso." El halfa no tuvo más remedio que admitir. "Dani es un blanco fácil para mis enemigos, muchos de los cuales ella ni siquiera conoce… no voy a dejarla sola de nuevo. He cometido ese error demasiadas veces."

"¿Qué les dirás a mamá y papá?" Jazz preguntó. "Mamá está furiosa porque no le dijiste sobre tu ex novio, dice que te castigará de por vida cuando te encuentre. En cambio, papá está más concentrado en asesinar a Vlad."

"Vaya, será mejor que Plasmius siga bien escondido." Sam rió. "Todos queremos asesinarlo."

Inesperadamente para Danny, escucharles decir eso le causó mucha diversión. Rió casi a carcajadas mientras les escuchaba relatar cómo pensaban cumplir con su papel de amigos sobreprotectores. Ellos serían lo que más extrañaría del mundo humano, aun si realizara viajes continuos a Amity Park no sería lo mismo con él viviendo en otra dimensión.

"No es que no esté de acuerdo con ustedes, pero…" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Podemos dejar para después los planes para torturar a mi ex?"

"¿Traerás a Danielle aquí?" Su amiga gótica se apresuró a preguntar.

"No." Respondió Danny evitando la mirada de todos. "Ella aún tiene ciertos problemas de estabilización, además es una fantasma pequeña."

A lo largo de estos dos años, sus amigos han aprendido tanto sobre los fantasmas que quizá sabían más sobre la forma en que funcionan que la mayoría de los caza fantasmas; 'fantasma pequeño' era el término interno que el equipo usaba para referirse a aquellos espectros que por su nivel de energía no se mantendrían estables en el mundo humano por mucho tiempo. No tuvo que dar más explicaciones, ellos hicieron la relación entre su previa declaración de no dejar sola a Danielle y su último comentario.

"¿No te quedarás aquí?" Jazz se puso de pie. "No puedes estar solo con ella. ¿Dónde vivirías? ¿Qué hay de lo demás? ¿Y la escuela?"

"¿Bromeas?" Rió con ganas. "Creo que he faltado a más de la mitad de las clases del semestre…"

"Viniste a despedirte, ¿cierto?" La voz de Sam salió con tristeza y provocó callaran con ojos brillosos.

"No tengo opción." Murmuró el halfa. "No es solo por Danielle, el embarazo consume mucha de mi energía… además, el médico no me ha dicho nada, pero por lógica el bebé también será un fantasma pequeño."

"Pero tú no quieres irte." Afirmó su hermana buscando sus ojos, él no pudo negarlo pues era la verdad. Jazz se acercó a su hermanito con cuidado y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. "Nuestros padres te apoyarán, ellos son ecto-científicos y han creado algo que ayudó a Danielle en el pasado, podrán hacerlo de nuevo. Ellos ya la adoran, papá dice que parece una Fenton. Es increíble que el más despistado casi le atina."

"¿No crees que estarán decepcionados de mí?" Su pregunta apenas fue audible. "Tengo dos hijos a los dieciséis."

"Tu vida es un desastre." El comentario de Tucker provocó que Sam le diera al moreno un golpe en la cabeza. La gótica se acercó al halfa que era un manojo de nervios.

"Deja el drama, Danny." Sam dijo con seriedad, su dedo índice dando toques justo en el medio de su pecho. Él retuvo la respiración, aun estando dormido su núcleo percibió el contacto que pronto se trasformó en una pequeña caricia. Soltó el aire que retenía sintiendo clama, esperanza y amor inundar todo su ser. No pudo luchar contra el impulso, Danny colocó su mano sobre la de su amiga para mantenerla firme contra su pecho. Hasta ahora, ella era la única humana que podía transmitirle sentimientos directo a su núcleo o al menos la única que se había atrevido a hacerlo. Un momento después se vio rodeado de los otros y se aferró a ellos, él no quería irse.

"Todo se solucionará en su momento." Jazz le consoló. "No estás solo."

"Sonaste igual a Clockwork." Rodó los ojos.

Compartieron una risa y cansado de temas serios, Danny pidió que le pusieran al tanto en cosas banales, incluso sobre cómo le iba al equipo de futbol de la escuela. No muy bien, como siempre. El ambiente era mucho más alivianado ahora, el halfa estaba sentado en la cama de su hermana porque su espalda estaba molestándole de nuevo, mordisqueando unas galletas de avena porque parecían ser lo único que no revolvía su estómago.

"Oh por cierto, traje algo." Recordó de pronto, se levantó, buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño obsequio que trajo para su equipo. En cuanto entregó la pequeña foto, todos supieron qué era. Tucker boqueó graciosamente, las dos muchachas gritaron en silencio levantándose a dar saltitos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. El halfa rió divertido de su reacción.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" Jazz respiró rápido.

"¿Cuándo te la hicieron?" Sam quiso saber.

"Esa," el halfa se señaló la imagen. "Es una fotografía de la segunda ecografía, fue ayer. La verdad no entiendo nada, pero el médico dice que allí se ve que es un niño… hay que usar la imaginación."

"¿Tan pronto?" Jazz hacía un gran esfuerzo por entender la fotografía. "Según recuerdo, el sexo no se nota sino hasta el segundo trimestre."

"Recuerda que este va un poco más rápido." Dijo Danny señaló su vientre. "Casi ya tengo 12 semanas, estoy cerca de la mitad. El bebé mide como un feto humano de 18 semanas. Está escrito en algún lado de esa foto. Son… quince centímetros, si no me equivoco."

"Me impresiona que puedas recordar tantos detalles," Tucker rió, el halfa no pudo diferenciar si se burlaba o no.

"Se trata de mi hijo." Se encogió los hombros e ignoró el _Ah_ que las chicas canturrearon, aunque sentía sus mejillas calientes.

"¿Estás a la mitad?" Jazz arqueó una ceja. "Entonces… ¿para cuándo nacerá?"

"Mi fecha es el dos de septiembre pero podría ser una semana antes o después." Informó el halfa, sintiendo un poco de ansiedad al pensar que no faltaba mucho tiempo, aunque ya tenía una hija, esta sería su primera vez cuidando un bebé. Sintió las miradas de ellos sobre él escaneándole como un si tuvieran visión de rayos X. Temeroso, preguntó: "¿Se nota?"

"No, a simple vista parece como si hayas abusado de las hamburguesas." Tucker fue quien respondió. La risa general le hizo fruncir el ceño.

"Oh, estupendo." Dijo con sarcasmo. Ahora Danny se sentía gordo.

.-.-.

Cuando Jack le confesó a Maddie sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que Danny tenía con Vlad, lo primero que ella pensó fue: _¡Lo sabía! ¡No estaba alucinando!_ Luego se enojó con todos, incluso con ella misma por no notar lo que ocurría frente a sus narices de nuevo. Si hubiera sabido que Vlad veía a Danny de esa forma nunca hubiera aceptado que estuvieran bajo el mismo techo. No le molestaba que Danny tuviera interés en hombres, pero Vlad Masters no era alguien a quien ella le confiaría el bienestar de su hijo y no solo por la gran diferencia de edad. Después de días sin no encontrar ningún rastro del paradero de su hijo, Jazz confirmó que los halfas tenían planes de mudarse juntos. El colmo fue que cuando al fin terminaba de digerir todo eso, su hijo apareció fugazmente para decir que había terminado su relación con el otro halfa. Fueron buenas noticias, pero si Danny no estaba con Vlad entonces qué le retenía para volver.

Eran ya cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando Sam y Tucker se fueron, Maddie estaba junto con su esposo trabajando en uno de sus muchos proyectos. Se sorprendió mucho de que Jazz se asomara en el laboratorio para pedirles que subieran, el único motivo que se les ocurrió fue que se trataba de la cena pero al llegar a la sala se encontraron con su hijo desaparecido. Danny estaba en su forma humana, con la cabeza gacha pues él sabía que ellos estarían enfadados. La familia entera estuvo reunida en un tenso silencio, por mucho que Maddie trató no pudo ocultar su mal humor. Afortunadamente Jazz salió al rescate.

"Danny quiere decirles algo delicado… ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?"

La preocupación pasó a primer plano en la mente de Maddie, se sentó en el sofá justo frente a su esposo mientras que Danny parecía no querer separarse de Jazz, usándola como escudo y mediadora. Observó a su hijo con detalle mientras cruzaba la sala para sentarse, no podía asegurar qué pero había algo raro en él. Su caminar era distinto e incluso su _presencia_ se sentía cambiada. Él percibió que estaba siendo observado y de forma nada disimulada protegió su abdomen con sus brazos. Ella no soportó más y preguntó:

"Danny ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Estás herido?"

"Estoy bien." Respondió rápidamente. "Un poco nervioso, es todo."

"Antes que nada, hijo." Jack intervino con ese tono gruñón que usaba cada que pensaba en los halfas juntos. "Necesito que me lo confirmes, ¿De verdad se separaron? Es decir, ustedes se veían muy cariñosos cuando se fueron. Incluso tuviste el descaro de dejar que Vlad metiera su lengua hasta tu garganta frente a mí."

"Él no… es decir…" Danny tartamudeó, su rostro más sonrojado de lo que Maddie había visto jamás. "Solo fue un beso."

"¡Me electrocutó y no hiciste nada!" Jack reclamó. "Eso demuestra la mala influencia que es ese hombre para tu vida."

"Lo siento." El halfa tomó una respiración honda. "Pero se acabó, así que pueden ser felices. Ya no somos _Pareja_."

Él puso tanto sentimiento en la última palabra que Maddie sintió un escalofrío, eran buenas noticias que haya terminado esa mala relación pero solo ahora veía lo devastado que Danny estaba. "No nos hace felices que te hayan roto el corazón, cariño."

"Todo lo contrario." Aseguró su esposo.

"Dejemos de lado eso," Danny hizo un gesto con una mano. "Hay cosas más importantes para mí, eso explicará por qué no regresé pronto y sobre Danielle."

"Es verdad," ella recordó de inmediato cual fue la excusa con la que Danny viajó a la Zona fantasma. "¿Qué pasó con la niña?"

"Se recuperó," su hijo sonrió. "Estamos hospedados con un aliado."

"Pensamos que la traerías de regreso." Jack habló por los dos, Danny parpadeó sorprendido. "No sé por qué siento que es una Fenton."

"Te lo dije," Jazz comentó al muchacho.

"Les explicaré pero mantengan la mente abierta…" pidió Danny con esa misma seriedad que usaba cuando se trataba de la chica halfa. "Necesito que no sean cazadores ahora, sino que sean mi familia. Y nada de lo que les diré puede llegar a otros cazadores, los fantasmas guardan esto con sus existencias…"

"¡Jamás revelaríamos lo que nos confías, Danny!" Se sintió muy ofendida.

"Bien…" el halfa asintió, movió sus manos con nerviosismo. "Oh, no ¿Por dónde comienzo?"

"Céntrate en Dani primero." Jazz le aconsejó, posando una mano en la rodilla que saltaba. "Después… el otro."

"De acuerdo," sonrió en agradecimiento a la pelirroja y luego miró a su padre. "Tienes razón papá, Danielle técnicamente sí es una Fenton."

"¡Lo sabía!" Jack celebró, "Espera… ¿Tengo razón?"

"Increíble pero sí." El halfa aún estaba sorprendido de la deducción de su padre, antes de que Maddie pueda pedir una explicación, Danny dijo: "Ella es mi hija."

Ambos padres quedaron boquiabiertos, Maddie consideró que escuchó mal, luchó internamente por encontrar alguna explicación para que Danny alegue que una niña de aproximadamente once años era hija suya. En el universo de rarezas que ellos transitaban, todo podría ser posible desde viaje en el tiempo hasta universos alternos.

"¿Cómo?" Ella preguntó al no poder sacar sus conclusiones con la poca información.

"Ingeniería genética." Danny respondió, ellos asintieron. Sí, eso sonaba más lógico y creíble. "Uno de mis más grandes enemigos la creó con mi ADN y ectoplasma para usarla en mi contra…"

"¿Quién?" Jack exigió saber.

"Tengo muchos enemigos, es irrelevante cuál de ellos fue." El halfa le restó importancia.

"¿Hace mucho que pasó? ¿Te hizo algún daño?" Maddie comenzó a expresar cada pregunta que su mente se hacía. "¿Dónde ha estado viviendo? ¿Quién se encarga de lo que necesita? ¿Averiguaste quien la atacó?"

"Mamá," Jazz fue quien la detuvo. "Deja que Danny responda."

"Ocurrió hace dos años," explicó Danny. "Ella ha estado por su cuenta… yo no le serví de mucha ayuda. Estuvo mal, porque ella es pequeña y no debí dejarla…"

"Tenías catorce." Jazz cortó su repentina angustia. "Haz madurado mucho desde ese entonces. Además, según me contaron sí has estado pendiente de su bienestar."

"¡Estuvo a punto de morir, Jazz!" Él dijo con voz desgarrada, poniendo las manos en la cabeza. "¿Qué clase de padre soy? ¿Cómo voy a hacerle cuando…?"

Danny frenó su hablar con brusquedad, apretó los puños y respiraba rápido. Maddie no sabía mucho de Danielle ni todo lo que Danny ha vivido en torno a ella pero con tan solo escuchar la palabra 'morir' todas sus alarmas se activaron, debió ser algo intenso y traumático para el halfa. Eso explicaría por qué él era tan protector con la niña y porqué parecía estar entrando en pánico al recordar lo que sea que vivió. La mujer levantó de su lugar y se atrevió a acercarse a él para poner una mano sobre su hombro, sentándose a su lado.

"Aun eres joven para ser padre, Danny." Comentó tratando de calmarle pero eso solo pareció alterarle más. Su hijo estaba siendo consumido por la angustia y lágrimas hicieron aparición, corriendo por sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Incapaz de soportarle en ese estado, le atrajo en un abrazo.

"Pero es mi hija…" sollozó él contra el oído de su madre. "La amo más que nada, no quiero dejarla sola… si algo le pasa yo…"

"Calma, cariño." Maddie acarició su espalda, "Tráela aquí, nosotros podemos encargarnos de que no le haga falta nada. Con un buen abogado, incluso podríamos crearle una identidad…" Ella en realidad no sabía si eso sería posible pero todo era para tranquilizar a Danny.

"Así es." Jack al fin vio oportunidad para intervenir. "Ella es una Fenton, aquí es donde pertenece."

"No puedo traerla." Danny lamentó. "Su parte fantasma se desestabilizaría en el mundo humano, necesita la energía de la Zona fantasma."

"¿Por eso no volvías?" La cazadora sacó sus conclusiones, Danny asintió contra su hombro. Eso le dolió, la idea de ya no tener a su niño con ella era inaceptable. Le sintió aferrarse más a ella, haciéndole recordar cuando era pequeño y le pedía que no le dejara solo después de una pesadilla. "Tráela a casa."

"Pero mamá…" Danny al fin se separó de ella, sus ojos azules rojillos por el llanto.

"Tráela." Repitió mirándole con seguridad, "lo demás corre por nuestra cuenta."

"Hay otro…" susurró el muchacho desviando la mirada.

"¿Qué más?" Preguntó ella con suavidad para no angustiar al adolescente, aunque en realidad sentía temor de qué otras noticias tenía para ellos. "Tienes que decirnos todo porque de otra forma no podremos ayudar. Confía en nosotros."

"Puede que esto no les guste." El nerviosismo volvió en Danny, separándose de ella se puso de pie comenzando a caminar por la sala. Cuando al fin se detuvo miró a sus padres intercaladamente. "¿Sabían que los fantasmas se reproducen?"

"¿Se reproducen?" Los cazadores preguntaron al unísono. Maddie momentáneamente olvidó todo concentrándose en la premisa. En todos sus años estudiando ecto-biología nunca había escuchado algo similar, según sus disecciones los fantasmas no tenían anatomía para la reproducción sexuada, eran seres más similares a las bacterias eucariotas así que debía ser de tipo asexual.

"¿Cómo? ¿Por división binaria? Es decir, mitosis." La mujer interrogó sintiendo esa adrenalina que le provocaba un descubrimiento. "¿Quizá por partenogénesis o esporulación? Ya sé, es por fragmentación ¿no?"

"No tengo idea de qué significan esas palabras, mamá." Danny declaró mortificado. "No me pregunten cómo… además me niego a hablar de sexo con mis padres."

"Yo también me niego." Jazz secundó simulando una tos.

Los adultos intercambiaron miradas, Maddie estaba segura que Danny no se percató que con su negación dio información crucial. Sexo. Reproducción sexuada, es decir que los fantasmas recombinaban su información. Estaba maravillada al darse cuenta que los fantasmas eran seres más complejos de lo que todos los ecto-científicos imaginaban. Todo era muy interesante hasta que recordó de qué hablaban antes. ¿Por qué su hijo de repente mencionó la reproducción fantasma? Un adolescente no hablaba de reproducción a menos que… _Oh, no_.

"¿Embarazaste a una chica? ¡¿A una fantasma?!" No pudo controlar la irritación en su voz. Extrañamente una nieta creada por ingeniería genética era más aceptable que la idea de su hijo embarazando a alguien a los dieciséis. El muchacho halfa hizo una risa nerviosa que sonó como una alerta. _¡Oh, no, no!_

"¿Eh?" Jack frunció el ceño con expresión confundida. "Creí que tú y Vlad…"

"Yo estoy embarazado." Declaró Danny.

Podría escucharse el aleteo de una mariposa si cruzara la sala. Después Jack comenzó a repetir en voz alta cada variable negando con la cabeza frenéticamente porque Danny más Vlad no podía ser igual a bebé. Era biológicamente imposible, tan imposible como un híbrido humano-fantasma. Maddie rió como desquiciada ganándose una mirada preocupada de sus dos hijos.

"Tal vez debiste ser un poco más suave." Jazz comentó a Danny quien continuaba de pie esperando que ellos asimilaran lo que dijo.

"No bromees, Danny." Exigió la madre. "Los hombres no pueden embarazarse."

"Eso no importa si eres fantasma." Fue la creativa respuesta del adolescente dejando de nuevo a sus padres con expresiones en blanco por otro largo momento, Danny suspiró y aclaró. "La reproducción fantasma depende de la energía no del género. Y es todo lo que diré al respecto. Aunque en mi defensa, los condones fallaron…"

"¡Voy a encontrarlo!" Jack interrumpió con un gruñido poniéndose de pie sacando de la nada una ecto-pistola. "Estaba más que advertido. Lo haré añicos. ¡Espera! Primero lo castraré…"

El patriarca Fenton hizo un disparo al aire y se dirigió hacia las escaleras al laboratorio, ignorando a todos mientras vociferaba amenazas y maldiciones hacia el halfa mayor. Lo último que los tres escucharon fue un: Eres hombre muerto, Masters. Ella entendía la gran furia de su esposo pues también la sentía, a pesar de lo compasivos que fueron con el halfa mayor al darle una segunda oportunidad este les pagó seduciendo a su hijo menor de edad. No solo eso sino que le embarazó y después qué… ¿Acaso por eso fue que se separaron?

"Papá se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba." El susurro de Jazz sacó a la cazadora de sus pensamientos recordando que aún quedaban cosas al aire. Miró hacia su hijo que dio un par de pasos hacia la pared de la sala, con los ojos verdes y energía azul apareció en su mano. Lo que sea que pensaba hacer no debía ser nada bueno.

"Alto allí, jovencito." La madre dijo con voz autoritaria, levantándose poniendo las manos en la cadera.

El halfa se detuvo en seco y Jazz miró entre madre e hijo determinando si era necesaria su intervención. Pero Maddie estaba decidida, iba a llegar al fondo de este asunto aunque tenga que ponerle el Neutralizador a su hijo para que no escape. Al final el muchacho se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaba sentado antes, en el medio de su madre y su hermana. Estuvo internamente aliviada de ver de nuevo el azul en el iris de su hijo.

"Como dije antes, Danny…" continuó con seriedad. "Tienes que decirnos todo para que sepamos cómo ayudarte. Después irás por Danielle hoy mismo y la traerás a casa ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí," Danny asintió, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa sincera a su madre. "Y gracias."

"Ahora…" Maddie suspiró, iba a necesitar una aspirina después de todo esto. "¿Cómo funciona esto del embarazo en ti?"

Fue un largo rato de preguntas y respuestas en la que incluso Jazz aprendió cosas nuevas. Maddie no era tan ingenua, sabía que Danny no les estaba dando todos los detalles tanto respecto a Danielle como sobre su supuesto embarazo pero por ahora lo dejó pasar. Aún estaba muy abrumada por las noticias, incluso después que le mostraron una captura de la ecografía seguía siendo era difícil de creer.

Al enterarse que Danny ya tenía recorrido tres de los seis meses que (en teoría) duraría la gestación, trató de encontrar con la vista algún signo físico en su cuerpo. Él disimuladamente cubrió su abdomen, Maddie comprendió porqué antes notó sus movimientos extraños y reprimió la sonrisa que quería formarse en sus labios. Si tan solo Danny supiera que su embarazo a medio camino brillaba en su persona. Solo era cuestión de saber qué buscar y claro… ignorar que se trataba de un hombre.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Wow. Hacía mucho que no hago un capítulo donde Vlad no participa. El fruitloop está castigado Muajaja. (Creo que me falta sueño, estoy desvariando XD)

En TUE, Phantom es capaz de abrir portales. Siempre creí que de alguna forma Danny podría hacerlo, yo solo le di un toque personal.

Si alguien es igual de obsesivo-compulsivo que yo con la temporalidad y le interesa saber, estoy usando el calendario de 2015 para las referencias de fechas de esta historia. Empecé a contar el embarazo desde el 11 de marzo (miércoles).

Hice que Maddie mencione los tipos de reproducción asexual que más me llamaron la atención cuando consulté a wikipedia.

Les agradezco mucho por sus lindos comentarios y por seguir la historia, me hace feliz saber que disfrutan mi esfuerzo. ¡Un gran saludo!

¿Comentarios?


	29. Desestabilizaciones

Notas: Hola a todos. ¡Me mude! Estoy de regreso a la capital del estado por motivos de la universidad. Quería avisar que mi asesora me presiona más que nunca así que quizá se enlentecerán (más) mis actualizaciones, me disculpo de antemano. Dejando de lado las excusas…

Hay un salto de tiempo y este capítulo resultó largo. Muy pero muy largo, es el doble de largo que todos los otros capítulos iba a dividirlo pero se perdería mucho de la esencia (drama) así que prepárense para una maratón del cuarto mes de embarazo de Danny.

El título del capítulo obviamente está inspirado en el episodio de DP.

Muchas gracias por sus fantásticos comentarios y por continuar leyendo, espero que disfruten (?) de la nueva dosis de Angst que les traigo.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 29: Desestabilizaciones.**

.-.-.

La primera vez que ocurrió, Danny tenía muchas cosas a cuales culpar. El estrés principalmente.

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que regresó a Amity Park junto con su hija. Estaba muy ansioso porque a pesar de que sus padres trabajaban arduamente en el Ecto-Dejecto aún no lograban reproducirlo. Danny debía permanecer al tanto de las reservas de energía de Danielle y realizaba viajes continuos a la Zona Fantasma en busca de ectoplasma puro; que al provenir de las fuentes naturales era mucho más apetecible y seguro que las muestras que sus padres tenían en el laboratorio. Eso funcionó bien por un tiempo pero eventualmente se vio en la necesidad complementar la alimentación de su hija con pequeñas dosis de energía por las noches. Quizá por lo íntimo que era cualquier forma de compartir energía, ninguno de los dos halfas mencionó esto a los cazadores.

Sin embargo, en consecuencia, un nuevo malestar apareció en el centro del pecho de Danny sumándose a la gran gama de molestias que su embarazo le causaba. Él sospechaba que era un signo de que su núcleo estaba trabajando al máximo, así que tomó varias medidas para ahorrar sus energías y reservarla para sus hijos. Incluso evitaba su forma Phantom, pese a lo cómodo que era estar como fantasma pues su maleable cuerpo espectral no tenía problemas en hacer espacio para el bebé. A diferencia de su cuerpo humano que sufría con el reajuste de sus órganos internos y estaba inundado de hormonas que le dejaban con un humor más volátil que la pólvora. La gota que derramó el vaso fue que sus padres no dejaran de insistir sobre su carrera escolar. De verdad entendía que ellos velaban por su bienestar y su futuro pero justo en esos momentos Danny tenía otras cosas en mente.

"No tomaré cursos de verano." Danny rodó los ojos. "¡Estoy embarazado! Amity es muy ciega pero no creo que para tanto."

"No se nota nada." Jack dijo, pasando sus ojos por su cuerpo de una forma que obligó al halfa a poner una mano protectoramente sobre su vientre. Como siempre que hacía ese gesto, su padre hizo una mueca. "Excepto cuando haces eso. Te quiero hijo, también a mi futuro nieto, pero sigue siendo perturbador que seas tú el embarazado."

"Te resultaría menos perturbador si fuera él quien lo tuviera." Respondió con cierta malicia. De todos sus allegados, Jack era el que más problemas tenía para digerir la idea del embarazo masculino. Incluso Valerie se tomó bastante bien la noticia que Danny incubaba al hijo de Vlad Plasmius.

"Deja de molestar a tu padre." Maddie le regañó cruzándose de brazos. "Si no tomas los cursos de verano Lancer dijo que tendrías que re cursar el grado en septiembre."

"No lo haré." Sentenció el halfa, rehusándose a cambiar de opinión.

"Danny, no puedes detener tu vida." La cazadora ya había perdido la paciencia. "Será más difícil pero es parte de tomar responsabilidad por tus actos. Tomaste una decisión y ahora tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias."

"¿Qué acaso lo olvidan?" Danny siseó, sus ojos cambiando a ese verde que indicaba lo irritado que estaba. "¡Mi fecha es principios de septiembre! ¡Cuando las clases comiencen estaré pariendo!"

Estaba tan enfadado y como la persona 'madura' que era, corrió a encerrarse en su habitación. Quizá lo que más le enfadaba era que ellos tenían razón, todas sus aflicciones actuales eran producto de las decisiones apresuradas que tomó. Se dejó caer en la cama y gritó con frustración contra una almohada, no notó la energía que liberó congelando la habitación ni las ondas de ecto-energía que salieron de su boca haciendo estallar la esponjosa almohada. Enseguida, sintió el dolor en su pecho hacerse intenso mientras un extraño zumbido resonó en sus oídos y luces como el flash de una cámara cegaron su visión. Sintió miedo. Quiso encontrar la forma de llamar a alguien o viajar con el médico fantasma pero nada en su cuerpo respondía, ni sus músculos ni sus poderes. Esa agonía debió durar unos dos minutos y después perdió la consciencia.

Despertó confundido ante el sonido de voces llamándole con insistencia y desesperación, también alguien le sacudía en el hombro. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los asustados ojos verdes de Danielle, su hija se lanzó sobre él abrazándole con fuerza. Miró al otro lado encontrándose con sus padres que se veían aliviados ahora que despertó. Se sentía como adormecido pero al menos ya no tenía ninguno de esos atemorizantes síntomas, estaba agotado y sus reservas de energía no estaban al cien por ciento. Un ligero toque sobre su vientre bastó para corroborar que el bebé estuviera bien, moviéndose en el espacio reducido que su cuerpo humano le daba. Con la ayuda de Danielle se incorporó quedando sentado en su cama.

"¿Qué fue eso, Danny?" Su madre pidió con voz demandante, aun había miedo emanando de ella. Danny no supo qué responder, en realidad no sabía que fue lo que ocurrió ni porqué ocurrió; aunque sospechaba que se debía a que sus reservas estuvieran tan bajas. "No quiero mentiras. Danielle nos avisó que algo muy malo pasaba y… nunca te había visto tan mal…"

"Estabas como yo, pero mucho peor." Danielle le informó, el halfa mayor sintió un escalofrío. ¿Acaso estuvo por desestabilizarse?

"Me siento bien." Musitó sintiendo su garganta seca.

"Tal vez porque tuvimos que usar esto." Jack habló entregándole una conocida sustancia verde un poco más oscura que el ectoplasma. El Ecto-Dejecto, en una jeringa a medio usar. Antes que él pueda preguntar su padre explicó: "aún no está del todo listo pero consiguió que despertaras. No sabíamos si funcionaría porque no eras Phantom."

"No se preocupen, ahora me siento bien solo estoy cansado." Danny trató de tranquilizar a su familia.

"¿Y si estás muriendo?" Preguntó la chica halfa, el mayor sabía que ella hacía referencia a la desestabilización

"No estoy muriendo." Rió levemente y miró a sus preocupados padres, tuvo que decir una verdad a medias. De nuevo. "Este cansancio, es parte de lo que se esperaría en un embarazo fantasma. Estaré bien. Además el sábado iré con el médico a un chequeo… faltan una semana."

En los ojos de sus padres leyó que a ellos no les bastaría con eso. La charla que tuvieron el día que reveló su embrazo evitó decir varios detalles. Uno de ellos fue la latente posibilidad de que su núcleo no consiga cumplir los requerimientos del embarazo. No les dijo porque creía que con su nivel de energía bastaría pero con lo ocurrido no sabía qué pensar, estaba casi seguro de que vivió un episodio de desestabilización. Sin embargo, no quería acudir con Kryogen en ese mismo instante pues el Ecto-Dejecto a medio terminar le hizo sentir mejor. Además tenía la esperanza que sus padres terminarían su producto antes de que su núcleo se agotara de nuevo.

.-.-.

La segunda vez que ocurrió, fue tan unos días después de la primera.

Esta vez los síntomas fueron apareciendo lentamente a lo largo de la mañana y con menor intensidad. Tenía varios días sin nauseas pero el dolor en su pecho le molestaba tanto que no quiso comer sólidos en el desayuno. Estuvo recostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados para ignorar el zumbido en su oído y las ocasionales luces que aparecían en su visión. No hubo factor desencadenante aparente ni nada que pueda culpar así que Danny estaba genuinamente asustado. Por fortuna fue el mismo día que sus padres anunciaron tener listo el Ecto-Dejecto. El halfa hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse del sofá y bajar al laboratorio, el colmo fue que el aroma de las sustancias anti-fantasmas estaba dándole náuseas.

"Lo modificamos para facilitar su administración oral." Jack sonrió con orgullo al presentar su producto. "¡Será como tomar multivitamínicos!"

"¿Capsulas?" Danielle miró con desconfianza los pequeños objetos color verde que Maddie y Jack pusieron en la mesa. Su voz caprichosa cuando declaró: "No me gustan, Danny."

"¿Funcionarán?" Preguntó Danny riéndose de las muecas que la niña hacía al Ecto-Dejecto encapsulado.

"Nunca les daríamos algo que no hayamos probado antes." Maddie aseguró. "Perdón si no tomó más tiempo de lo esperado pero necesitábamos estar seguros de que haga su función. Aunque nos gustaría monitorear la primera toma con un lector de ecto-energía, de preferencia sobre el núcleo…"

"¡No!" Danielle chilló y buscó protección detrás de Danny.

"Tranquila, no lo harán." Dijo a su hija.

"¿Cómo más sabremos el efecto que tendrá?" Su madre preguntó. "Es un procedimiento no invasivo."

"¿De verdad creen que tocar el núcleo de un fantasma puede considerarse _no invasivo_?" Danny bufó con molestia, preguntándose cómo era posible que sus padres olvidaran que él era un fantasma. Pero no tenía fuerzas para discutir con ellos de esto, Danielle estaba justo detrás de él y no quería asustarla más. "Me tomaré una, sé monitorear mi propia energía… además funcionó conmigo antes ¿no? Si todo sale bien, entonces Dani lo tomará."

"¿Seguro?" sus padres preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Luego no digan que no confío en ustedes." Dijo entre broma y realidad. Posó una de mano sobre su ligeramente abultado vientre e ignorando la incomodidad en el rostro de su padre, envió una suave onda de energía fría a su hijo para advertirle que haría un cambio. Cuando el anillo de luz surcó su cuerpo, el bebé no fue el único que se sobresaltó, él se tambaleó teniendo que sostenerse de la mesa. Todos allí dejaron salir una exclamación, Danny miró su mano encontrando su aura espectral muy tenue y sentía que el ectoplasma se filtraba por sus poros.

"Danny, te ves terrible." Jack comentó.

"Con más razón debo tomarlo." Murmuró el halfa luchando por mantenerse en pie y no perder su transformación. Ahora estaba seguro que lo que le ocurría era desestabilización. Bajo la intensa mirada de todos se llevó una capsula a la boca; la cubierta era insípida en su paladar y resbaló con mucha facilidad en su garganta sin necesidad de agua. Cerró los ojos centrándose en el débil pulso de su núcleo, estuvo aliviado de percibir que la mayoría de su energía se desviaba a su bebé quien no parecía afectado por el estado de su padre.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Maddie preguntó con expectación.

"No siento nada diferente todavía." Informó Danny sin abrir los ojos, pese a lo vulnerable que se sentía frente a los cazadores.

Pasó cerca de un minuto cuando sintió el cambio: su núcleo se olvidó de dar algunos pulsos antes de retomar su ritmo fuerte y estable, llenándole de deliciosa energía que le hizo sentirse tan renovado como cuando estaba en la Zona fantasma. No pudo luchar contra el gemido de bienestar que se escapó de su garganta. Abrió los ojos, estaba seguro que sus ojos brillaban de azul hielo porque podía sentir la energía fría bajo su piel y esos horribles síntomas de agotamiento que venían acosándole se desvanecieron.

"Oh, sí. Definitivamente, seguiré tomándolas." Sonrió el halfa y miró con severidad a su hija. "Tomarás esa capsula quieras o no, señorita."

"Como quieras, papá." Danielle respondió rodando los ojos ante el tono autoritario que usó Danny. El halfa tosió al atragantarse tras escuchar la forma en que ella se dirigió a él mientras sus padres reían a carcajadas creyendo que era una broma. Aunque por la forma en que ella se cubrió la boca con las manos esperando la reacción del halfa mayor, no era una broma para la chica. Por debajo de la risa de Jack y Maddie él pudo escuchar su murmullo: "Lo siento, Danny."

"No me molesta." Musitó tan bajo que solo con la gran audición de los halfas podía ser escuchado. "Puedes llamarme como quieras… solo me tomó por sorpresa."

Compartieron una risa cuando Danny le guiñó un ojo en complicidad. Después de eso Danielle aceptó tomar la capsula sin mucha pelea y al igual que con él, tomó casi un minuto para que el resultado pueda percibirse en las reservas de energía de su hija. Jack y Maddie rieron con satisfacción al ver a Dani hacer pequeñas piruetas que acompañó de un par de rayos de ectoplasma que se disiparon en el aire. Danny estaba tan feliz de que ella estuviera bien y aliviado de ya no sentirse al borde del colapso que flotó hasta sus padres dándoles un gran abrazo. Sabía que él no solía ser tan efusivo con su afecto pero cualquier cosa podía culpar a las hormonas del embarazo. Cuando se separó aun podía ver ligera preocupación en los ojos de sus padres, el halfa ya no podía negar que necesitaba la opinión del médico fantasma con urgencia.

.-.-.

Su agudo sentido fantasma lo percibió desde el momento en que los dos halfas aparecieron en su casa. Kryogen rara vez se equivocaba en sus cálculos y cuando lo hacía sentía miedo de las consecuencias. Danny Phantom cursaba con trece semanas y media de gestación, con su nivel de energía actual de once puntos en la escala, su reserva no debería de sentirse tan _incompleta_. Soltó una maldición antes de salir para recibirlos y al ver a Phantom casi se le escapa otra. Siendo lo más profesional que podía mantuvo la calma, nada ganaría si alteraba al muchacho antes de tiempo. Después de terminar el examen de la pequeña halfa le dio autorización de que fuera a divertirse mientras hablaba con su padre.

"La alimentaste," declaró cuando sintió a la niña fuera del rango de percepción. Daniel tuvo la sensatez no mentirle y asintió, el fantasma negó con la cabeza en desaprobación. "Creí haberte dicho que era riesgoso."

"Tenía que hacerlo," el muchacho dijo. "Sentía su energía tan baja… tenía miedo que algo le pasara…"

"Viniste dos días antes de lo acordado, supongo que sabes qué está ocurriéndote." Kryogen se sobó las sienes con cansancio. "¿Cuáles fueron tus síntomas?"

Escuchó a Daniel enumerar sintomatologías de forma aleatoria, Kryogen no tuvo problemas en diferenciar cuales eran propios del embarazo y cuales eran por el serio agotamiento que el núcleo del halfa estaba pasando. Estando en el mundo humano no tenía muchas fuentes para recargarse pero si su sentido fantasma no le fallaba estar en la Zona fantasma no haría mucho cambio. El núcleo de Daniel estaba muy cerca de su límite y ser fuente de energía para sus dos hijos aceleró el desgaste de su paciente. Cuando terminó de habar, el muchacho sacó de su bolsillo un frasco con unas extrañas capsulas.

"Las molestias se quitaron con esto." Explicó el halfa. "Mis padres lo llaman Ecto-Dejecto. Estabilizó a Danielle en el pasado, supuse que me ayudaría. Solo ya me tomé una."

Frunció el ceño mientras abría el frasco para analizar las capsulas, no estaba complacido de que Daniel haya desobedecido de nuevo sus órdenes al consumir un fármaco sin autorización. Kryogen hizo estallar la cubierta de gel para acceder al compuesto activo y estuvo a punto de reír al darse cuenta de qué estaba hecho. Resultaba preocupante que los caza-fantasmas hayan conseguido sintetizar capsulas del poderoso y estable ectoplasma interno de otros fantasmas. Consumir a otro fantasma es una práctica común para ganar energía o poder, absorber el núcleo era especialmente restaurador. No es de extrañarse que haya salvado a los halfas de la desestabilización.

"¿Tienes idea de cómo lo crean los cazadores?" Kryogen no se sorprendió cuando Daniel negó conocer el origen de las capsulas.

"¿Quieres que les pregunte?"

"No es necesario. Conozco la sustancia, algunos la usan para una rápida recuperación." Explicó el médico. "Es solo que me sorprende que los cazadores lo hayan hecho tan práctico como una capsula. Aunque la dosis que contiene es muy pequeña. Para Danielle que sean dos al día: mañana y tarde. Para ti serán cuatro al día: justo al despertar, medio día, tarde y antes de dormir."

"¡Tanto!" exclamó el halfa.

"Tal vez te sientas bien ahora pero tu núcleo no está bien, puedo percibir el agotamiento desde lejos." Informó Kryogen. Su paciente bajó la mirada, preocupación emanando de él. Continuó su explicación con la voz más seria que podía hacer. "Lo que tuviste fueron francos episodios de desestabilización, en un fantasma que gesta los síntomas que tuviste son los más comunes. Aunque también podría provocar que pierdas ectoplasma por algún lado: la piel, vómitos o el canal de parto."

"¿Qué puedo hacer para prevenirlo?"

"Esperemos que mientras uses esas capsulas no se repitan hasta que tu núcleo ya no pueda más. Eso sí… no le des energía a la niña a menos que sea un caso de vida o muerte."

Daniel le miró con incertidumbre, el médico conocía esa mirada, era la misma que todos los padres hacían cuando les decía que era momento de cortar esa unión con sus crías. El equivalente del destete para los humanos. La gran mayoría tenía dificultades para lograrlo, la excusa principal era que el bebé lloraba desesperadamente por la energía de sus padres, en este caso no le extrañaría que la niña lo pidiera sin saber lo mucho que afectaba a su padre. Al médico le causaba gracia que los halfas crean que no eran iguales a cualquier otro fantasma solo por tener ADN humano rondando por sus sistemas.

"No te preocupes por Danielle." Kryogen habló con suavidad, "las capsulas le mantendrán estable. Además ella cumplirá dos años la próxima semana, la mayoría de las crías dejan de ser alimentadas de esa forma a esta edad o incluso antes."

"¿Cumplirá años? Vaya, ella no me había dicho." Los ojos de Phantom se abrieron en sorpresa. Kryogen sonrió divertido pues estaba casi seguro que la niña no sabía la fecha de su propio nacimiento. Plasmius se encargó de mantener el misterio en torno a muchos detalles sobre su hija. "¿Qué día será?"

"El lunes, justo a la mitad de junio." Respondió el fantasma. Casi podía ver los engranes de la mente del halfa trabajando, Kryogen se preguntó si Daniel se daría cuenta por él mismo que estuvo en contacto con Vladimir durante una etapa muy avanzada del embarazo sin siquiera percatarse, o si debía decírselo.

"Tendré tiempo de hacer algo lindo para su cumpleaños." El muchacho sonrió en medio de la angustia. Kryogen correspondió la sonrisa, no tenía deseos de arruinar la felicidad del joven, ya se enteraría algún día.

"¿Te parece si echamos un vistazo al bebé?" El médico cambió el tema. "Primero como humano, por favor. Después analizaré mejor el estado de tu núcleo."

El joven halfa asintió y obedeció la silente orden de Kryogen cambiando su composición. El examen en forma humana era menos extenuante que en la forma fantasma porque él no era médico de humanos. Sus conocimientos no eran tan extensos y solo trataba de cubrir lo básico, contrastándolo con lo registrado sobre el único otro caso de embarazo halfa y con lo que leyó sobre mujeres humanas en libros de obstetricia.

"Creí que no se notaría tan pronto." Comentó Daniel, el fantasma hizo un pequeño sonido meditando la situación. Debía admitir que incluso él no esperaba ver distención abdominal tan temprano en Fenton, el borde superior del órgano gestante estaba a punto de alcanzar la cicatriz umbilical, cuando en Masters esto ocurrió después de la semana quince ya casi en la dieciséis. Algo curioso pues el bebé de Daniel tenía solo unos dos centímetros más que el de Vladimir a la misma edad gestacional.

"Cada embarazo es distinto." Recitó por costumbre, luego explicó. "En mi opinión se debe a que tú tienes dieciséis, eres muy joven y tu cuerpo humano aún no está en su plenitud. Él tenía cuarenta y un años… ¿entiendes la diferencia?"

"No me gusta cuando remarcan nuestra diferencia de edad." El comentario vino cargado de amargura. "Son 26 años."

"Eso solo es importante para los humanos." El médico comentó con una leve sonrisa, "Te preocupa casi tres décadas… ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me lleva por delante el relojero? ¡Siglos!"

No aguantó la risa ante la mirada confusa que recibió. Kryogen no hacía nada para ocultar quien era su pareja pero el joven halfa no parecía haberse dado cuenta y él no pensaba decírselo. Le hizo una señal para indicarle que cambiara a fantasma cosa que el halfa hizo de inmediato y con el cambio la ligera curvatura en su abdomen se desvaneció. Ya que el núcleo del padre le preocupaba más, fue lo primero que examinó. El médico respiró aliviado al encontrarlo estable pese al agotamiento. Se guardó su comentario por el momento y pasó a revisar al feto. Era interesante que Daniel estuviera tan acostumbrado a estos exámenes que su instinto defensivo no se activaba con la misma intensidad de aquella primera vez.

"¿Cómo está?" Daniel preguntó una vez que Kryogen dio por finalizado el examen. "¿Es normal que no se vea cuando soy fantasma?"

"Te había dicho antes, tu forma fantasma hace reflejos de tus órganos humanos pero ninguno es realmente necesario. Se desvanecen para dar espacio al saco gestacional en crecimiento así que tardará un poco más en quedarse sin espacio." Hizo una pausa, "tu hijo está en excelentes condiciones. Me preocupas más tú… debemos considerar de la posibilidad de que lo único que logremos con las capsulas será mantener tu estabilidad por el tiempo necesario hasta que el feto sea viable."

"¿A qué te refieres con viable?" Preguntó Danny, su voz temblorosa. Kryogen deseó no tener dar la noticia que estaba por decir.

"No quiero arriesgar tu núcleo más de lo necesario." Respondió el fantasma. "Quizá debamos interrumpir el embarazo."

"El aborto no es una opción, Kryogen." Gruñó el halfa mirándole con ojos helados.

"No hablo de un aborto." Suspiró con pesar. "Sino de adelantar el parto."

"¡No!" El grito del joven halfa resonó en toda la habitación y Kryogen sintió la onda golpearle causándole ardor en la piel. Ah, el famoso Ghostly Wail. Evitó decir algo, esperando a que el muchacho se tranquilizara. Sentía la energía agitada dentro de él que se reflejaba en sus ojos humedecidos con lágrimas de desesperación. "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"¿Qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar por tu hijo?" Preguntó mirando directo a los tormentosos ojos verdes.

"Todo, Kryogen." Aseguró Daniel. "No hay nada que no hiciera por mi bebé."

El médico fantasma reprimió el bufido, eso lo creería cuando lo vea con sus propios ojos. Discutir más sobre el tema con el muchacho no tenía provecho así que procedió a darle una lista por escrito de todo lo que podría indicar que su núcleo estaba en peligro. Veía todavía el temor en los ojos del joven halfa y eso fue como si le apretaran su propio núcleo, Kryogen odiaba cuando era portador de malas noticias, esa parte de su profesión era difícil. Por su propia sanidad mental necesitaba hacer entender a Daniel la importancia de los datos de alarma.

"Ven al primer indicio, Daniel." Kryogen dijo con un toque de súplica en su voz. "Esto es más que solo por tu bienestar, también se trata del futuro de tus hijos. Si no sobrevives… ¿Quién cuidará de ellos?"

"Entiendo." Musitó el joven, los ojos verdes se desviaron al suelo apretando los puños. Kryogen asintió aliviado de que sus palabras tuvieran el efecto deseado al hacerle pensar a su paciente en el peor escenario.

"Trata de descansar, no malgastes energías y tómate las capsulas." Finalizó el médico. "Te veré en dos semanas a menos que tengas algún problema."

Daniel aún se veía muy sacudido por las noticias cuando se fue, tanto que transmitió su angustia a su hija. Kryogen deseaba más que nunca equivocarse, porque si sus cálculos eran correctos Daniel no podría llevar al embarazo más allá de la semana dieciséis. Y eso sería gracias a las capsulas. Tenía que poner manos a la obra de inmediato, necesitaba dejar listas muchas cosas, siendo las más importantes la incubadora para el bebé y sangre humana infundida con ectoplasma para muchacho. El médico gruñó sintiendo la ansiedad llenarle, las notas sobre el trabajo de parto en el halfa mayor estaban borrosas y tachadas, sin duda porque en ese tiempo Vladimir estaba al borde de colapsar, lógicamente no podría llevar el registro de los hechos. Si Kryogen quería que todo salga bien en el parto prematuro de Daniel, necesitaría la ayuda de Vlad Plasmius.

.-.-.

Para el momento que Danny pisó el suelo de su habitación en Amity Park se sorprendió de ver a todo su antiguo equipo de cacería esperando por él. Les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa aunque con todo lo que Kryogen le dijo no tenía ganas de reír. Estaba aterrado. Porque cuando dijo que haría todo por su bebé, Kryogen no le creyó; era como si supiera que Danny no sería capaz de traer a su hijo con bien al mundo. Además al hacerle pensar en quien podría cuidar de sus hijos si el moría, se dio cuenta que fallar no era una opción. Danny tenía que sobrevivir. Sintió los brazos de su hermana rodearle y él se recargó en Jazz. Había extrañado mucho a la pelirroja en estas semanas que estuvo lejos por sus exámenes finales.

"Mamá me puso al tanto." Jazz murmuró. "¿Qué dijo Kryogen?"

"El bebé está bien," dijo Danny mirándole a los ojos a cada uno de ellos: sus padres, Sam, Tucker y Valerie. "Yo solo necesito descansar."

"Y tomar más capsulas." Danielle completó por él.

"¿Cuántas?" Jack preguntó con impaciencia, "dinos para que las preparemos."

Las palabras que Clockwork le dijo hacía ya mucho tiempo resonaron en su cabeza. Que debía aceptar la ayuda de los que le quieren. Con todo lo que ocurría era fácil ahogarse y olvidar que tenía a una familia que velaba por él. Informó a todos vagamente de lo que pasó con Kryogen dejando en secreto un par de cosas: primero todo lo que se relacionaba con Vlad y segundo, que todo esto podría acabar en tragedia. Y no fue porque quiera ocultarlo sino porque no quería que Danielle se angustiara más por él. Ellos le escucharon con atención y pese a la intranquilidad le dieron pequeñas palabras de aliento.

"Prepararé algo de cenar, pueden quedarse a cenar si quieren." Maddie invitó a los amigos de su hijo, quienes asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa. "Danielle ¿Quieres ayudar?"

"Claro." La chica halfa dio un brinco, cambiando a su forma humana. Desde el primer día que Dani estuvo en casa de los Fenton había mostrado un gran interés en aprender los artes culinarios y casi siempre estaba con Maddie mientras la cazadora cocinaba para la familia. "¿Qué preparará, señora Fenton? ¿Puedo elegir el postre?"

"Depende…" La mujer cazadora levantó la mirada al halfa. "¿Algún antojo, futura mamá?"

"¡Hey!" Danny sintió que se le subían los colores cuando todos sus amigos rieron. Se negaba a aceptar que le llamen mamá y jamás admitiría que le daban antojos como a cualquier otra persona embarazada. Principalmente de postres. "Lo que guste Dani estará bien."

"¡Caramelo!" Jack y Danielle gritaron al mismo tiempo saliendo disparados del cuarto seguidos por Maddie.

"Vaya, tiene los genes Fenton." Tucker rió.

El halfa se contagió de la risa de su amigo. Físicamente Dani era como un clon suyo pero algunos aspectos de su carácter eran como las de su abuelo, como su gusto por los dulces o esa forma de hablar y hablar cuando se encuentra feliz. Aunque Danny recordaba un día que casi le da un infarto cuando vio a su hija estudiando un recetario con sus cejas juntas, tocándose el labio inferior con su dedo índice mientras meditaba lo que leía. Esa expresión venía de la otra mitad de su genética. Le hizo preguntarse qué rasgos de su otro padre heredaría el bebé, quizá esos intensos ojos azul oscuro y quizá cambarían al profundo rojo. Él adoraba los ojos de Vlad, esa forma en que le miraba cuando le tenía encima…

"¡Danny!" Se sobresaltó de cuando vio una mano pasar frente a sus ojos, miró a Sam quien trataba de llamar su atención desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo y sintió sus mejillas calientes. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso ahora? "Regresa a la tierra. Tienes mucho que explicar ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas muriendo?"

"No estaba muriendo." Se defendió.

"La desestabilización _mata_ a los fantasmas, Phantom." Valerie comentó, todos le miraron. "Oh vamos, saben a lo que me refiero."

"No quería fastidiar." Dijo el halfa, "sé que los últimos días de clases son muy arduos."

"Sí amigo," Tucker habló. "Pero debiste decirnos, sin importar lo que estemos haciendo siempre sacaremos tiempo para ti. Tu madre le dijo a Jazz y ella nos avisó."

"¿En serio estás bien?" Su hermana preguntó.

"Solo cansado," Danny suspiró. Se sentó en su cama con la cabeza gacha, sin importarle que todos ellos estuvieran mirándole revirtió su transformación. Sabiendo que al convertirse en humano estaría en un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta que no haría mucho por ocultar la creciente redondez de su abdomen. Escuchó el pequeño respingo general y él rió. "¿Ya se nota mucho?"

El aire de depresión a su alrededor se desvaneció cuando Sam le jaló del brazo para que estuviera de pie mientras ellos le analizaban exagerando sus expresiones, lo que logró sacarle unas carcajadas. La gótica bufó: "No, Danny. Nadie en su sano juicio te miraría y pensaría: oh, ese hombre está embarazado."

"Nosotros lo notamos porque lo sabemos." Tucker opinó. Rodó los ojos y regresó a su lugar en la cama, con el cambio de fantasma a humano solía venir un golpe de dolor en la espalda y malestar en varios lugares de su cuerpo, incluido su costado derecho donde el bebé pateaba con un toque de electricidad.

"Dejemos los temas tristes a un lado. Me enteré que Danielle cumplirá años el lunes." El halfa les dijo en voz baja. Vio las sonrisas maliciosas de las chicas, el interés en la mirada de Tucker así que iniciaron una lluvia de idas. Sería el primer cumpleaños que su hija pasaría en compañía de una verdadera familia y quería hacerlo memorable.

.-.-.

Esa mañana despertó porque alguien le movía las sabanas y gimió girando para evitar la luz de la mañana. Sintió un conocido aire frio subir por su garganta buscando salir por su boca. Su sentido fantasma. Era raro porque a desde que llegaron a FentonWorks los fantasmas esquivaban la casa, sabiendo que era mejor no acercarse al halfa embarazado. Y si Danielle era capaz de percibirlo entonces debía estar muy cerca, sus sentidos aun adormilados solo pudieron percibir el movimiento justo junto a ella sin identificarlo. Con un rápido movimiento trató de luchar, los anillos de luz surcaron su cuerpo y ectoplasma apareció en sus manos en un rayo que fue desviado por un escudo verde.

"¡Rayos! Eres rápida." Escuchó la voz de Danny, quien estaba en su forma Phantom lo que sin duda activó su sentido fantasma.

"¡No me ataques así!" Chilló, su núcleo todavía pulsando acelerado por el susto. "Podría lastimarte."

"¿Tú? ¿Lastimarme a mí? No lo creo, querida." Él dijo en tono burlón.

"Es lo que tú crees." Dani devolvió con un reto, aunque ambos sabían que incluso con sus reservas a medias y cargando con su hermanito, el mayor definitivamente era más fuerte que ella. Ignoró al otro halfa y se cubrió de nuevo con las sabanas.

"Nada de flojear, sal de allí." Danny ordenó moviéndola y a juzgar de la sonrisa en sus labios, él disfrutaba molestándola. Claro, todos sabían que Danielle no era una persona madrugadora.

"¿Es temprano, porqué debo levantarme?" Preguntó aun negándose a ponerse de pie. Sin previo aviso Danny se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza. A pesar de haber sido tomada por sorpresa, Danielle no dudó en corresponder el abrazo que le daba su padre. Y ella no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro cada vez que pensaba en él como su padre, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

"Adivina de qué me enteré," el mayor susurró, se separó un poco para mirar a los ojos verdes. "Un secreto muy especial."

"Ya dime." Dani pidió con la curiosidad comiéndole.

"Kryogen me dijo que hoy se cumplían dos años desde que naciste." Dijo él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Danielle parpadeó impactada y aunque abrió la boca nada salió de ella. "¿Lo sabías?"

"Sabía que era junio pero no la fecha." Respondió cuando al fin su cerebro pudo funcionar de nuevo. Cumplía dos años, ella sabía que no era un clon más pero la habían categorizado tanto entre ellos que nunca había pensado en el hecho de que ella _nació_ y no se formó en la incubadora que la contuvo por varias semanas. Sintió las manos enguantadas de Danny sobre sus mejillas quitando las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. No sabía si se sentía feliz o si estaba triste de recordar su nacimiento, ella no fue querida y esperada como el bebé que crecía en Danny. Dolía recordar el rechazo de su _madre_ …

"Sin importar cómo llegaste a mi vida, estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo." Danny murmuró estrechándole en sus brazos, como si pudiera leer a dónde sus pensamientos se desviaban. "No olvides nunca lo mucho que yo te amo, hija."

"No lo olvido, papá." Murmuró Dani. Usar esos términos para dirigirse el uno al otro era algo que hacían muy ocasionalmente en privado y quizá eso era lo que lo hacía más especial. Le recordaba que no estaba sola, que ahora tenía una familia que la adoraba.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Él agregó dándole un pequeño beso en su sien le hizo reír con gran felicidad.

Danielle le rodeó el torso de tal forma que su oído estuviera sobre su pecho, escuchando y sintiendo el pulsar del núcleo de su padre. Gracias al proceso que aceleró su crecimiento a veces se sentía en encrucijadas. Apenas tenía dos años, así que muchos de sus instintos de la infancia no habían desaparecido pese a que tenía la apariencia de una preadolescente; ignorarlos era fácil cuando no tenía a ninguno de sus padres tan cerca de ella. Pero esta _hambre_ apareció desde que Danny comenzó a darle energía. La parte más madura de su mente le decía que, aunque él nunca le negaría la energía, con el nuevo bebé a ella ya no le correspondía ser alimentada.

El halfa mayor soltó un suspiro de pesar, "¿Necesitas que te de…?"

"No, estoy bien." Dani le interrumpió con una sonrisa, separándose rápidamente de él avergonzada de no haber podido ocultar lo que deseaba. "Ya que me despertaste ¿Desayunaremos pronto?"

"¿Estás segura…?" él le miró con incertidumbre, como si no supiera cómo debía manejar la situación.

"No soy una bebé, Danny, lo entiendo." La chica rodó los ojos. No mentía, ella entendía y percibía el agotamiento que Danny tuvo últimamente; además si alguien sabía lo que se sentía estar al borde de la desestabilización, era ella. Entenderlo no era el problema, sus instintos infantiles lo eran. Desechó sus pensamientos y se puso de pie. "¡Vamos! Ayúdame a preparar algo rico para el desayuno."

Sin darle tiempo de responder activó su intangibilidad para atravesar el suelo hacia la cocina. A la señora Fenton no le gustaba que se movieran por la casa con intangibilidad pero Danielle era una adolescente de dos años, ignorar reglas era la regla. Sintió a Danny ir tras ella por la misma ruta llamándola. Al pisar el suelo de la cocina, la chica quedó aturdida al ver todos los Fenton y los amigos de su padre, ellos también estaban impactados de verle allí.

"Estupendo," Danny aterrizó a su lado, su voz destilando sarcasmo. "La sorpresa se arruinó."

Todos rieron, al parecer ellos habían tratado de preparar algunas cosas para una fiesta sorpresa más tarde y era labor de Danny distraerle. Pero dado que ella lo descubrió antes, las cosas se adelantaron. De pronto, Danielle era el centro de atención. Jazz preparó una rica comida y Valerie le llevó el pastel más delicioso que había probado. Le dieron varios regalos, jugaron y bromearon sobre cosas sin sentido, la pequeña halfa nunca se había divertido tanto. Ellos eran sinceros con sus sonrisas y el cariño en sus ojos; aunque todos allí sabían que ella fue 'creada por ingeniería genética' la trataban como si fuera una de ellos.

"Lo siento, tengo que irme." Valerie dijo. "Me llegó una señal de un fantasma desde uno de mis radares."

"No siento a nadie." Danielle comentó.

"Es solo Technus, en el centro comercial." El halfa mayor informó con despreocupación, sin dejar de comer su trozo de pastel. Chupó sus dedos embarrados de chocolate y agregó: "Está lejos de aquí por eso no lo sientes, Dani."

"¡Vaya!" Tucker exclamó. "Tus poderes son muchísimo más potentes que antes, amigo."

"Si es solo el loco de la tecnología entonces volveré pronto." Valerie dijo activando su traje de cazadora. Danielle la miró con admiración, la Cazadora Roja tenía una reputación entre los fantasmas por algo.

"¿Puedo ir contigo, Val?" La halfa preguntó, la cazadora le miró sorprendida por su petición pero antes que pueda responder alguien intervino.

"No, no puedes." Su padre sentenció, Danielle hizo un puchero mirando con los ojitos suplicantes. "No me mires así, cazar es peligroso."

"Danny tiene razón." La señora Fenton secundó.

"Además a veces vienen los Hombres de Blanco." Sam comentó. Dani se cruzó de brazos un poco enfadada de la sobreprotección de ellos, no es como si ella fuera una chica indefensa. Sabía cómo usar sus poderes y varios movimientos de pelea, sabía compensar su falta de energía con técnica.

"Tranquila, otro día te ayudaré a convencer a Danny." Valerie le prometió y salió tras el fantasma llamado Technus.

Los demás comenzaron a relatar sus aventuras en las cacerías previas, a ella le gustaba escuchar las aventuras de su padre y sus amigos pero las historias que más le divertían eran las que su abuelo contaba. Quizá porque le añadía efectos especiales y usaba pequeñas figuritas de acción. Danielle era feliz rodeada de ellos, antes de ese día les había visto como 'la familia de Danny' y ahora se daba cuenta de que también eran su familia.

.-.-.

Después del cumpleaños de Danielle, las cosas fluyeron a un ritmo agradable para Danny. Acoplarse a la rutina de tomar una capsula cada seis horas fue más fácil de lo que creyó. El Ecto-Dejecto hacía muy bien su trabajo manteniendo su núcleo estable y aunque sus niveles de energía no estaban totalmente llenos le alcanzaban para cambiar a su forma Phantom a gusto. Conforme los días pasaban Danny fue acostumbrándose al embarazo. Las molestias no desaparecieron por completo incluso aparecieron otras, como tener que orinar más seguido que antes, pero había algo mágico en sentir a la personita que crecía dentro de él. Ahora que el bebé era más grande, rara vez estaba quieto y con su núcleo más desarrollado adquirió el gusto de activar intangibilidad, al estar conectados, Danny sufría como aquellos primeros días con sus poderes.

Recién el día anterior fue a una revisión con Kryogen, el médico estaba más que complacido con el progreso. Su núcleo estaba aguantando muy bien pero le advirtió que estuviera más alerta pues el bebé incrementó su ritmo de crecimiento. Sus revisiones serían cada semana a partir de ahora. Con quince semanas, su pancita era como la de un embarazo humano de casi seis meses. Danny no se había dado cuenta de cuanto en realidad había crecido su vientre hasta que sus pantalones de mezclilla ya no le quedaron. Pensar que aún le quedaban dos meses por delante le daba escalofríos, su piel ya se sentía muy incómoda por el estiramiento ¿Qué pasaría cuando crezca más? Si incluso el pijama era incómodo ahora, por eso se negó a la idea de sus amigas de ir al centro comercial.

"Estar encerrado todo el día no es sano para la mente, Danny." Fue el argumento de su hermana. "Relájate un rato, ahora que puedes, si sigue creciendo como lo hace en dos semanas sí será sospechoso."

Ellas ignoraron todas sus protestas, Danny admitía que en realidad nadie prestó atención al cambio en su figura. Como a Sam le gustaba recordarle, el embarazo no es lo primero que uno relaciona con el aumento de peso en un hombre. En general fue la salida más extraña que había tenido en su vida. Las chicas insistieron que debía comprar ropa más cómoda que diera espacio para cuando su abdomen crezca más, Danny les dio la razón pues estaba seguro que con el tiempo ya no entraría en sus pantalones de pijama. Jazz compró uno de esos odiosos libros de 'Que esperar cuando esperas' y quizá la parte más vergonzosa del día fue cuando Sam insistió en entrar a una tienda de artículos para bebes. A Danny casi le da un ataque al enfrentar por primera vez la realidad de lo que un bebé necesita: biberones, pañales, cuna, ropa… afortunadamente salieron corriendo de allí porque la gótica estaba por asesinar una trabajadora de la tienda.

"Fue el karma, te dije que era una mala idea." Danny no podía con sus carcajadas. Estaban de regreso a la casa y hacían un esfuerzo por ver una película pero estaban recordando las cosas que pasaron en el día mientras el halfa se embutía de palomitas bañadas con ectoplasma. Danny se negaba a aceptar que era un antojo, pero lo era.

"No puedo creer que hayan pensado que yo soy la embarazada y tu el padre." Sam gruñó, su aura tenebrosa aún muy avivada.

"Bueno, ustedes siempre han tenido mucha química." Jazz dijo sin despegar su mirada del libro que compró, la gótica le golpeó con el codo sonrojándose mientras Danny sintió que se atragantaba. No le gustaba pensar en lo que casi ocurre entre ellos, haber tenido una fugaz relación con un hombre mayor no le impedía admitir que a la gótica le fue muy bien con la pubertad. Sam tenía unas curvas en las que era muy fácil perderse. Sí, Danny era bisexual.

"Por cierto, estos pantalones son más cómodos." Cambió el tema con brusquedad para cortar sus propios pensamientos.

"Claro, yo siempre sé lo que hago." Jazz puso esa expresión de sabelotodo. "Danny aquí dice que podrías tener hinchazón en los pies. Y ya sé que no es lo mismo pero los síntomas en esta lista son muy similares de los que siempre te quejas."

"Yo no me quejo." Frunció el ceño.

"Te quejas mucho." Ellas dijeron al unísono.

"Búrlense," el halfa bufó. "Ya les quiero ver pasar por esto sin quejarse."

"No en los siguientes diez años." La gótica prometió, Jazz murmuró un 'igual'. "Sabes, hay un síntoma clásico de embarazo del que no he escuchado que te quejes." Cuando los hermanos Fenton le miraron interrogantes, Sam agregó: "Sensibilidad en los senos."

"¿Te das cuenta que no tengo senos?" Chilló sintiéndose ofendido.

"Pero los hombres también tienen las glándulas mamarias quizás con las hormonas…" quiso razonar la pelirroja.

"¡Por favor! ¡No! Enloqueceré si me crecen senos." Dijo con mortificación, tocando su pecho con ambas manos para resaltarles a las mujeres que reían como desquiciadas que él no era mujer. Era verdad que tenía dolor en el pecho pero era sobre el esternón por el asunto de su núcleo. "No, no tengo ese síntoma, gracias al cielo."

Sam estuvo con ellos hasta casi el anochecer. Danielle había logrado convencer a Jack y Maddie de dejarla pasar la noche con Valerie. El halfa mayor no estuvo de acuerdo al principio pero su amiga cazadora le dio su palabra que no permitiría a la chica menor involucrarse si había alguna cacería. Danny sabía que había muy pocas probabilidades de que cumplieran esa promesa, pero al menos confiaba en la morena. Ella conocía los riesgos que representaban una batalla contra un fantasma y dado que quería mucho a Danielle sin duda la protegería.

"¿Preocupado?" Jazz preguntó durante la cena cuando vio que Danny no comía con su usual apetito. "Crees que Valerie le dejará pelear."

"Sé que lo harán." Respondió con una mueca, "Dani es fuerte pero me da temor que pierda mucha energía o algo peor."

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que se siente preocuparse por los hijos." Maddie rió, el halfa algunas veces no sabía si sus padres se tomaban en broma que él considere a Dani su hija o si lo aceptaban. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que la madre lo rompió hablando con ese tono serio que no le gustaba al muchacho: "Danny, tu padre y yo lo hemos hablado, vamos a contactar al señor Horris hoy mismo."

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Danny.

"Es lo mejor que podemos hacer." Maddie aseguró, su padre y Jazz asintieron con la cabeza para mostrar que apoyaban a la mujer. "Danielle merece tener una identidad humana, hacer una vida aquí, ir a la escuela, conocer gente y esas cosas…"

"Lo sé, pero…" Apretó los dientes al no encontrar un buen argumento. Danny estaba de acuerdo con que su hija necesitaba una identidad humana y en que debían encontrar la forma de justificar ante las leyes humanas la presencia de Danielle en la casa Fenton. Ellos no habían hecho nada por ocultarla así que muchos vecinos comenzaron a mirar con curiosidad e incluso preguntar. Hasta ahora les decían que era una familiar, pero no querían levantar sospechas o que servicios infantiles se involucrara. Suspiró. "Es solo que no confió en él."

"El señor Horris sabe que eres Phantom y no le dijo a nadie," fue el turno de su padre por opinar. "Creo que ha probado ser de confianza."

Danny soltó un ligero gruñido, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían tenido esa discusión en las últimas semanas y al parecer sus padres ya habían tomado una decisión. Todo comenzó con una broma sobre que su ex al menos le dejó una muy jugosa pensión alimenticia y eso llevó a que Jazz propusiera solicitar la ayuda del actual propietario de la gran cadena DALV Company. El halfa tuvo muchos problemas en aceptar usar la cuenta millonaria que resultó de la venta de las propiedades que tenía a su nombre después del Des-asteroide. El abogado podía ser excéntrico pero fue muy agradable con los Fenton. Aun así, contactar al señor Horris por asuntos financieros fue una cosa, no sabía si confiar en ese hombre con algo tan delicado como el futuro de Danielle. Por alguna razón, nadie más que el halfa creía que había algo sospechoso en la amabilidad de Ryan Horris.

.-.-.

Fue un asunto de suerte que haya estado disponible cuando la llamada ocurrió, el teléfono repicó rompiendo el agradable silencio en el que los dos hombres revisaban unos reportes sobre los últimos movimientos en la empresa. Miró el identificador de llamadas reconociendo el número aunque no estaba registrado, él lo conocía de memoria. Horris esperó un tercer repique y oprimió el botón contestar con altavoz. La voz de Maddie inundó la lujosa oficina con un saludo tal vez demasiado cortés para el gusto del abogado.

"Maddie Fenton," Horris se recargó en la silla al responder con un tono alegre. "¿A qué debo el placer?"

"¿Tiene un momento, señor Horris?"

"Le di mi número directo por algo. ¿En qué le puedo servir a la familia del héroe de la tierra?"

"No creo que pueda tratarlo por teléfono. Es privado ¿Habrá forma que nos veamos en persona?"

"Permítame, verificar mi saturadísima agenda…" Horris levantó la mirada cuestionando con la mirada al otro, quien movió las de manos indicándole en lenguaje de señas lo que debía responder. "Le confirmo la fecha después, dedo organizar una reunión en Axion."

"Se lo agradezco, sé que es un hombre muy ocupado." La voz de la mujer se escuchó aliviada. Los dos hombres en la oficina intercambiaron unas señas más, Horris asintió.

"¿Podría darme un pequeño adelanto? Necesito una idea para prepararme." Pidió, hubo silencio. "¿Sigue allí?"

"Queremos adoptar a una niña." Informó Maddie, el abogado arqueó las cejas meditando lo que acaba de escuchar.

"Y supongo quieren saltarse algunos pasos. También tiene habilidades especiales, puedo deducir." Horris sonrió cuando la mujer hizo un sonido de afirmación. Intercambiaron una agradable despedida y sin esperar que el abogado colgara, eo otro cortó la comunicación. Horris con ganas. "¿No te hubiera gustado saber de Daniel? ¿Mandarle un mensaje de amor?"

"No es gracioso, Horris." Su voz salió amenazante pero el abogado no se impresionó.

"Para mí sí lo es, Masters." El abogado rió un momento ignorando la fiera mirada roja que estaba sobre él. Luego se retiró las gafas de lectura, dedicándole una mirada seria "¿En qué me estás metiendo ahora?"

"Nada peor de lo que has hecho para mí antes." Vlad respondió a su antiguo empleado, muchas cosas cambiaron en los dos meses que pasaron desde que se separó del halfa menor. Ahora ya no tenía nada por perder y necesitaba un hobby. Qué podría ser mejor que jugar a dominar el mundo económico de los patéticos humanos. Él se divertía, Horris ganaba dinero y de paso lograba que el abogado le hiciera un par de favores.

"¿Qué tan ilegal es?" Horris preguntó con impaciencia. "¿Robar una menta? ¿Asesinar?"

"Necesito que crees un identidad para una niña de doce años." Respondió el halfa siendo directo. A pesar de lo tranquila que su voz se escuchó por dentro estaba hecho un tumulto de emociones entre los que resaltaban la rabia. Los Fenton claramente querían la custodia de Danielle y sin duda también del bebé que aún no nacía. En su mente, que Daniel le negara tener contacto con sus hijos no justificaba que Jack Fenton tenga la custodia.

"Oh demonios." El abogado se levantó y fue hacia donde tenía un elegante whisky, sirviéndose un poco. "Dime que no tienes una hija no reconocida producto de una aventura que heredó tus poderes, que los Fenton de alguna forma descubrieron y pretenden adoptarla pero tú no quieres que lo logren." Vlad solo le miró intensamente y Horris se bebió de un solo trago su licor. "Por supuesto, no sé porque me extraña. Entonces… ¿Quién quieres que sea el representante legal? Hasta donde recuerdo, tu amorcito Daniel Fenton tiene quince años."

"Tendrá diecisiete en agosto," corrigió ignorando la provocación del abogado, quien se enteró del tipo de relación que tuvo con Daniel por descuido de Vlad. La respuesta de Horris fue: cada quien la mete donde mejor le parezca.

"Sigue siendo menor." Se quejó el otro. "Va a ser complicado.

"¿Puedes hacerlo o no?" Preguntó en tono retador, porque sabía que Horris nunca se retiraría de un reto.

"No me subestimes, Masters." El hombre bufó moviéndose al escritorio donde comenzó a hurgar entre algunos documentos. "Claro que lo puedo hacer, podría hacer que un pez dorado tenga la custodia. Aunque tienes razón, no es lo peor que me has pedido. Eso sí, te costará."

"¿Qué quieres?" Se cruzó de brazos y el otro colocó una carpeta frente a él.

"Quiero esta empresa, pero su maldito presidente se niega." Explicó el humano, Vlad analizó los documentos asegurándose que sea una buena jugada.

"Suena bien." Dio su aprobación y ordenó: "crea una situación en la que estés con él, yo me encargo que te ceda todas las acciones."

"¿Usaras magia fantasmal?"

"Dile otra vez así y sabrás lo que se siente que miles de voltios atraviesen por tu cuerpo."

"Ha de ser divertido, sobre todo en la cama." El hombre bromeó sin prestar atención cuando una de las lámparas del techo estalló por la sobrecarga de electricidad en el aire. Rió entre dientes y le ofreció a Vlad un poco del licor que bebía. "Tranquilo, Jack y Maddie Fenton no tendrán la custodia de tu hija."

Vlad sabía que no debía aceptar el trago, Kryogen le pidió estrictamente que se mantuviera sobrio por si ocurría una emergencia con el embarazo del otro halfa. El médico le estrangularía cuando se entere pero era una vieja costumbre entre él y su mano derecha de las empresas sellar un negocio con un poco de alcohol. Enviando las palabras de Kryogen al fondo de su mente, aceptó lo que el humano le ofrecía. Teniendo en cuenta que era un fin de semana, que por la hora nadie estaba por las instalaciones de DLAV Company y que Horris tomó asiento junto a él; Vlad sabía cómo acabaría esto. No es como si importara, después de todo, él estaba seguro que Daniel preferiría morir a aceptar su ayuda.

.-.-.

La tercera vez que ocurrió, Danny supo que sería la última.

Era un caluroso primero de julio, la noche anterior había celebrado que estaba por cumplir las dieciséis semanas y en contra del pronóstico de Kryogen todo seguía perfecto. No debió cantar victoria antes de tiempo. Fue despertado cerca de las cuatro y media de la mañana por un intenso dolor en el pecho. El halfa sentía como si núcleo estuviera gritando en agonía, gimió cuando la terrible opresión bajó del centro de su esternón hacia su abdomen, intensificando mientras bajaba hacia el sur perdiéndose entre sus piernas. No debió durar más de quince segundo pero fue suficientemente aterrador como para quitar todo el sueño de la mente de Danny. No tenía idea de qué fue eso, no recordaba que estuviera en la lista de datos de alarma que Kryogen le dio.

Extrañamente, no sentía ningún tipo de cansancio como las veces anteriores y sus reservas de energía estaban a medias como siempre. Estuvo recostado unos momentos pensando qué debía hacer, al final decidió en tomarse por adelantado la capsula de la mañana. Cambió a su forma Phantom, a estas alturas de su embarazo su vientre como fantasma apenas había comenzado a verse y podría ignorarse fácilmente. A pesar de eso Danny se tomó la molestia de practicar un nuevo truco: cambiar permaneciendo en sus mismas ropas. Al querer ponerse sobre sus pies sintió punzadas en sus caderas que bajaba por sus ingles como si fueran agujas, no supo por qué creyó que invocar el anillo de luz para estimular el cambio entre sus piernas lo solucionaría, pero funcionó.

"¿Todo bien adentro?" Preguntó a su bebé, tocándole con suavidad y sonrió al recibir una patadita. "Muy bien, hijo."

Flotó hasta su escritorio, encontrando el frasco con capsulas y se tomó una. Esperó el efecto, la energía le hizo sentir más tranquilo e incluso pudo cerrar los ojos quizá por unos veinte minutos, entonces el dolor ocurrió de nuevo. Esta vez más definido, desde su núcleo haciéndose particularmente más fuerte sobre su abdomen. Tocó el bulto que contenía a su hijo, sus ojos se abrieron con terror al sentirlo tieso y duro como madera, definiéndose en medio del vacío que era su cuerpo espectral. Después de unos cortos segundos el dolor cesó, no tenía idea de qué era pero sabía que necesitaba ir con Kryogen en ese mismo instante. Estampó su mano contra la pared de su cuarto, luchando por invocar un portal pero por alguna razón su energía no respondía a sus deseo. Lo intentó una y otra vez, sin resultado. Lo raro era que sentía su energía fugarse pero no podía definir hacia dónde. Quiso usar intangibilidad pero su cuerpo tampoco respondió.

"Al menos puedo flotar." Murmuró moviéndose con torpeza para salir de su cuarto pensando en llamar a sus padres por ayuda, pero justo en medio del pasillo el dolor regresó. Danny juraría que ahora solo pasaron como diez minutos sin dolor, además ahora era más tardada y más intensa que el anterior pues le hizo gritar. Se apoyó en la pared con una mano mientras la otra tocaba su vientre sintiéndole de nuevo tenso. Su grito de dolor hizo que su familia saliera de sus habitaciones.

"¿Qué…?" La pregunta de su madre murió en sus labios cuando le vio. Ella corrió hacia Danny sosteniéndole, el halfa estaba asustado y no pudo más que aferrarse a Maddie, al borde de las lágrimas. "¿Qué te ocurre?"

"No sé." Habló Danny con voz entrecortada, "duele mucho y no puedo usar ninguno de mis poderes."

"¿Cómo está tu energía?" Jazz intervino mirándole con preocupación.

"Como siempre." Respondió.

"¿Por qué no mejor te recuestas?" La temerosa voz de Danielle sonó a otro lado.

"Sí, Danny." Su padre, de milagro, también había despertado. "Parece que te desmoronarás en cualquier momento."

Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y le ayudaron a llegar a su cama en su habitación, Danny miró su mano tratando de invocar su energía para crear aunque sea un rayo o algo, pero seguía sin responder a su comando. "No puedo ir con Kryogen si no puedo usar mi energía."

"¿Y si te llevamos?" Jack propuso. "Podemos usar el Speeder-Specter."

"Es muy lejos." Danny informó cerrando los ojos ante las brillantes chispas que aparecieron en su visión por un momento, el ligero zumbido en sus oídos apareció. Eso era una mala señal. Pudo percibir cómo su núcleo se preparaba para una nueva oleada de dolor que creció haciéndole gemir alto, su madre de inmediato se puso a su lado, una mano acarició su hombro esperando que el dolor cesara.

"Oh vaya," Maddie murmuró con sorpresa, los ojos verdes del halfa miraron a su madre con expectativa.

"Mamá ¿Sabes qué es?" Danny quiso saber.

"Tengo una sospecha." La cazadora respondió, "pero necesito corroborarlo. ¿Me dejarías tocar tu pancita?"

Bajó la mirada con nerviosismo. En todo este tiempo, Danny no había permitido que nadie aparte de Danielle tocara a su bebé, ni siquiera Jazz. Su instinto fantasma le indicaba que los cazadores no podían tocar a su cría mientras que su parte humana se avergonzaba por la idea de que otros toquen su cuerpo. Hubo un largo silencio en el que el halfa meditó si debería dejar que su madre le tocara, suspiró pues tenía mucho más interés en saber qué le ocurría así que asintió y tomando la mano de su madre la posicionó justo donde sentía el núcleo de su bebé, quien saltó ante el contacto de un desconocido.

"Increíble." Su madre murmuró absorta, su mano recorrió con suavidad el vientre de Phantom y sus ojos estaban llenos de asombro. Por un momento todos los presentes olvidaron que se encontraban en una situación de emergencia. Maddie casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando habló. "Casi no se ve nada por encima… pero definitivamente estás embarazado, hijo. Se mueve mucho."

"Siempre es así." Comentó con una tímida sonrisa. La caricia de la humana pareció preocupar al bebé halfa quien quiso defenderse con un poco de electricidad, que hizo a Maddie quitar su mano impactada. El halfa pasó su mano por su vientre para calmar a su hijo y después miró a su madre. "¿Te lastimó?"

"Para nada." Su madre aún tenía esa expresión embelesada. "Es asombroso."

Maddie dudó antes de volver a poner su mano sobre su vientre y fue justo en el momento que Danny sintió el dolor nacer en el centro de su pecho de nueva cuenta. Al halfa no le gustaba como el intervalo se hacía cada vez más y más corto.

"¿Tienes dolor ahora?" Cuestionó su madre, su mano firme sobre el borde superior del órgano que contenía al feto.

"Está comenzando…" Jadeó y chilló con agonía cuando el dolor alcanzó su cúspide.

"Tranquilo, ya sé que duele pero debes respirar lento." Pidió ella, el dolor en la voz de Danny tenía a todos estresados y por alguna razón Maddie era la única que parecía tener idea de qué ocurría. Danny suspiró cuando el dolor al fin se desvaneció escuchando a su madre dar una serie de órdenes a los otros miembros de la familia. Todos entendían que Danny necesitaba la atención del médico fantasma de forma urgente, Jack fue a preparar la nave mientras que Jazz se encargaría de cuidar de Dani. La mujer soltó un profundo suspiro dirigiéndose al halfa. "Cariño, estás teniendo contracciones."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó con terror su respiración haciéndose pesada. "No pueden ser contracciones, faltan nueve semanas."

"Clama, al menos no son seguidas ni prolongadas." Maddie le sonrió en apoyo. "Son muy leves, seguro que el médico podrá…"

"¿Leves? ¡Siento que estoy muriendo!" Danny exclamó mirando a su madre con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a balbucear. "Es como si todo se rompiera por dentro o peor ¡No es leve!"

"Créeme, se podrá mucho peor." Declaró la cazadora, escucharon el grito de Jack diciendo que ya tenía encendido los motores del Speeder-Specter, así que Danny luchó por ponerse de pie pese al pequeño malestar que sentía en las caderas. Maddie agregó: "Solo tengo una duda, ¿por dónde saldrá?"

"¡Mamá!" chilló sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, sobre todo ante la risa de Jazz y la mortificación de Danielle. El Ascenso seguía siendo un secreto muy grande que jamás en su vida pensaba revelar a nadie más.

"¿Puedes caminar?" La cazadora preguntó, Danny se movió con cuidado para incorporarse temeroso de que hubiera otra contracción.

"Puedo usar mis poderes para llevarte rápido." Danielle ofreció, el mayor sabía que no podía darse el lujo de negar ayuda así que asintió y luchó por ponerse salir de la cama. En cuanto estuvo sobre sus pies, sus rodillas le fallaron dejándole arrodillado rodeado por Maddie, Jazz y Dani. Una nueva sensación fue registrada por su cerebro, algo húmedo estaba bajando por sus piernas y al mirar quedó paralizado al ver un líquido verde claro ensuciar sus pantalones. Las tres dejaron salir una exclamación.

"¿Eso es ectoplasma o es la fuente?" Jazz preguntó.

"Dani, dame una de las capsulas." Pidió a su hija cuando se recuperó de la impresión, la chica corrió por el frasco que continuaba en la mesa.

"¿Danny que vas a hacer?" Su madre quiso saber, pero el halfa estaba ocupado tragándose una nueva dosis.

"Tengo que ir ahora mismo con el médico, o creo que perderé a mi bebé." Respondió Danny.

El temor que el líquido entre sus piernas significara algo muy malo avivó su espíritu de lucha y apoyó su mano en el piso de su habitación cerrando los ojos obligando a su energía a reaccionar. No fue fácil pintar en su mente el oasis de Kryoegn por los miles de inquietudes que tenía. Cuando la capsula hizo efecto, pudo usar la energía extra para crear una brecha hacia el oasis tan pequeña que creyó que no podría cruzar. Dejó que el efecto de succión le absorbiera, ignorando el llamado de Maddie y Jazz que trataban de detenerle.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue que caía mientras imágenes borrosas cruzaban por su mente. No pudo hacer nada no estrellarse contra el suelo rocoso, apenas moviéndose para proteger su abdomen. Respiró aliviado cuando su hijo se movió en su interior, aun sentía la viscosidad del líquido entre sus piernas y trató de ponerse de pie pero al parecer realizar el viaje entre dimensiones consumió tanto de su energía que casi no podía ni moverse. Miró a su alrededor y maldijo con rabia. No estaba en el oasis sino en un extraño bosque, al menos podía suponer que estaba en la Zona Fantasma por el cielo verdoso.

"¡Phantom!" Una voz rasposa gritó detrás de él. Danny giró para encontrarse con un fantasma que parecía una gran planta de ojos rojos que se movía con rapidez hacia él. No le conocía y por la energía agitada que recibía del fantasma no era alguien amigable.

Luchó por ponerse de pie, pero en ese momento una nueva contracción le tiró al suelo y otros fantasmas comenzaron a llegar. Él no tenía idea de donde estaba, sus poderes no respondían, su núcleo luchaba por absorber energía del ambiente sin mucho éxito. Sintió a la planta siniestra enredar sus ramas como lianas en su cuerpo, levantándole y siendo rodeado por otros fantasmas, le llevaron más dentro del bosque. Danny luchó con todo lo que tenía, incluso con débiles rayos de ectoplasma que ocasionalmente lograba hacer. Pero perder energía empeoró su situación pues el zumbido en sus oídos se hizo ensordecedor mientras su visión quedó borrosa y oscura. Los fantasmas discutían entre ellos, como si quieran decidir qué hacer con Danny, ignorando que el halfa se retorcía de dolor con otras contracciones.

"Por favor, déjenme ir." Varias palabras de súplica salieron de su boca, pidiendo compasión por su bebé. Gritando ayuda a quien sea e incluso el nombre de su antigua pareja salió en un quebrado murmullo. "Vlad, ayúdame."

"Plasmius no está aquí, Phantom." El fantasma planta se dirigió a él, apretando sus ramas a su alrededor para que dejara de moverse.

Un rato después, más fantasmas llegaron. Uno de ellos se acercó a él tomándose el atrevimiento de poner su mano sobre su hijo, apretando con fuerza. Danny sintió a su bebé enviarle una onda de terror que fue suficiente para obligarse a usar hielo para romper las ramas que le ataban. Con la última gota de energía envió un corto Ghostly Wail que lanzó a los fantasmas lejos de él. Ya que sus sentidos de la vista y oído estaban afectados, se valió de su sentido fantasma para ubicar al fantasma con mayor cantidad de energía. No sabía de donde vino la idea de que si tomaba la energía de otro fantasma podría tener suficiente para ir al oasis.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" El fantasma gruñó cuando Danny se le abalanzó, haciendo su mano intangible para rodear el núcleo.

Su víctima quedó paralizada al saber que el halfa tenía su existencia en la palma de su mano, sintió una nueva contracción y tal vez fue el dolor que le hizo extender sus colmillos enterrándolos lo más que podía en el núcleo que tenía en su mano. Solo un par de sorbos bastó para que sintiera el poder fluir por su cuerpo, aliviándole el dolor de la contracción y dejándole una hermosa sensación de tranquilidad. Su víctima se desvaneció en humo bajo él, seguramente desestabilizado por el ataque del halfa. Su sentido fantasma le indicó que estaba solo. Sintiéndose al fin a salvo y con la energía lentamente restaurando su sistema, Danny no pudo luchar contra la inconciencia.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Pobre Danny… ¿Qué pasará con su bebito? Parece que ya quiere nacer…

Bueno, espero que no se hayan aburrido a la mitad de este capítulo larguísimo con algunas escenas de relleno. Ryan Horris aparece en el capítulo 4, galletita virtual para quien recuerde qué papel hizo XP

T_T Fallé garrafalmente en hacer el cálculo respecto a la escuela para Danny. En mi línea de tiempo no me di cuenta que me salté un año, además no sé cuándo inician las vacaciones de verano (Wikipedia me dijo que en junio). El sistema de educación de EU no entra a mi cerebro… es demasiado confuso para mí. Prometo posteriormente ver qué hacer. T_T

Algunos de los síntomas de desestabilización que incluí están inspirados en los datos de Preclampsia, una importante causa de muerte en embarazadas.

Finalmente les agradezco por sus comentarios ¡Me hacen feliz! Me alegra saber que disfrutaron la reacción de Jack.

Pues tenemos al Fruitloop de regreso.

Para quien preguntó: ¿Algo trágico? No sé, drama sí, mucho, mucho drama pero… tengo un frágil corazón de pollo.

En fin. ¡Saludos!

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

PD: ¿Inspiración? Me hiciste el día. ¡Gracias!


	30. Salvación mutua

Notas: ¡Hola! Este capítulo tiene un título ligeramente cursi, pero creo que es agridulce. Como siempre que Kryogen hace de las suyas, recuerden que los datos mencionados sobre medicina están torcidos para motivos del fic.

*Ups! La última escena es un bonus que agregué cuando ya estaba a cinco minutos de subir el cap. Sorry, not sorry de nuevo, por mi placer culposo… XD

En fin, les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios y por leer. Espero que disfruten.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 30: Salvación mutua.**

.-.-.

Aunque estaba en un profundo pozo de oscuridad, sentía paz y seguridad recorrer su sistema. La agradable sensación le era vagamente familiar por lo que Danny no tenía muchos ánimos de abandonarla. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron un poco recibiendo luz clara que dilataron sus pupilas cegándole. Sacudió su cuerpo sintiendo ataduras en sus manos que le inmovilizaban y escuchó voces como un lejano eco; las palabras sonaban incoherentes para su mente pero sospechaba que le incitaban a despertar. La tan hermosa tranquilidad que tenía en la inconsciencia comenzó a escaparse y eso le angustió mucho haciendo que su cuerpo convulsionara con agitación fuera de su control. Estuvo agradecido del pinchazo en su muslo que le hizo dormir de nuevo al instante.

La siguiente vez que la consciencia vino a él, recordó lo que pasó antes de desmayarse: tenía contracciones adelantadas por nueve semanas en medio de un bosque desconocido y un grupo de fantasmas le atacó. Sintió terror y luchó para activar sus sentidos. Lo primero que procesó fue el horrible olor a desinfectante, lo que le dijo que ya no estaba en el bosque. Al enfocar la mirada no le fue difícil reconocer el estilo hospitalario del techo de la casa de Kryogen. Después llegó a sus oídos el familiar sonido de una máquina registrando sus pulsos en dúo con otros pulsos más acelerados que también conocía. Su bebé. Sintió alivio llenarle porque su pequeño seguía moviéndose dentro de su vientre. Danny quiso moverse pero su cuerpo no respondió. Su sentido fantasma estaba nublado aunque le permitió percibir que había un par de fantasmas cerca de él. Uno de ellos claramente era Kryogen mientras que el otro, Danny estaba seguro que era una alucinación.

No tuvo problemas para mover su mirada a un lado, impactado de ver a su antigua pareja junto a él. Tenía que ser una alucinación. Vlad dormitaba y sujetaba la punta de su meñique entre dos de sus dedos, transmitiéndole esa cálida y reconfortante energía que inundaba el cuerpo de Danny. Oh, cómo extrañaba esa deliciosa electricidad. Se auto-regañó por su último pensamiento. Algo en la reacción de Danny debió alertar al halfa mayor porque se sobresaltó abriendo sus ojos rojos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el muchacho supo que no alucinaba. Aun no podía comandar su cuerpo a mover más que sus ojos, pero de poder hacerlo hubiera exigido a Vlad que le soltara y muchos otros reclamos.

"¿Crees que esté consciente? Siento que me está rechazando." La voz de Vlad sonó con incertidumbre, Kryogen hizo un sonido parecido a un bufido desde donde sea que se encontraba.

"Por enésima vez, es solo tu maldita imaginación." El fantasma se escuchó inusualmente gruñón.

"Magnífico." Vlad comentó con sarcasmo, mirando a Danny agregó en voz baja llena de amargura. "Incluso en coma te niegas a aceptar algo de mí, Daniel. De verdad me odias…"

"O al fin está despertando del coma y su núcleo se ha recuperado por completo." Kryogen interrumpió apareciendo de pronto en la visión periférica de Danny. Comenzaba a encontrar muy irritante que ellos hablaran de él como si no estuviera presente. Necesitaba explicaciones, desde cómo llegó al oasis hasta qué hacía Vlad allí y a qué se referían con _coma_. Una luz potente le hizo cerrar los ojos en irritación, en seguida escuchó a Kryogen llamarle por su nombre un par de veces y centró su vista en los ojos naranjas. "¿Puedes mover una mano o un dedo? ¿Seguir la luz?"

De las instrucciones que Kryogen le dio, la única que pudo cumplir fue mover sus ojos persiguiendo el haz de luz brillante que el médico pasaba por su rostro de un lado a otro. Era frustrante y atemorizante estar consciente sin no poder hacer nada para comunicarse ni moverse. Era como estar atrapado en su propio cuerpo. Quiso hablar pero algo obstruía su garganta, el sonido que emitió se pareció más al quejido de un animal moribundo. Danny sintió un abrumador pánico llenar los pozos de su mente y vagamente sabía que no era del todo suyo sino que una buena parte provenía desde donde estaba conectado con Vlad.

"Daniel, tranquilo." Kryogen le dijo con suavidad. "No estás en condiciones de hablar o moverte, te puse un inhibidor para que no luches contra mi mientras te estabilizaba. ¿Entiendes?" El halfa deseaba decir muchas cosas pero tuvo que conformarse con parpadear aunque ellos entendieron. "No te preocupes. Tu bebé está bien, tu núcleo está estable. Descansa, charlaremos después."

Cerró los ojos con intenciones de seguir las instrucciones del médico pero la presencia de Vlad, más las múltiples emociones que le llegaban junto con la energía del mayor no le dejaban dormir. Eran una gama de emociones entre el miedo y la tristeza que no eran suyas pero que las estaba viviendo como si lo fueran.

"¿Qué debo hacer, Kryogen?" El halfa preguntó al médico. "¿Recordará esto?"

"No lo sé," la respuesta del fantasma fue despreocupada. "Suéltale, veamos si su núcleo aguanta."

Tras la orden de Kryogen, el halfa mayor vaciló un poco antes de comenzar a retirar su energía. Teniendo en cuenta que ya no eran pareja, Danny no debió de sentirse desesperado por aferrarse al otro. Sus instintos le gritaban que no podía dejarle ir, que tanto él como el hijo de ambos necesitaban de Vlad. Pero la conexión se cortó y Danny sintió su núcleo frio dormirse. Cuando el anillo de luz surcó su cuerpo cambiándole a humano, su mente también se durmió.

.-.-.

Danny estuvo fuera de combate por un tiempo indefinido. Despertaba por un corto rato solo para volver a dormir. Se acostumbró al continuo dueto de los pulsos de su núcleo y el de su hijo cada que abría los ojos. Algunas veces Kryogen estaba allí mientras que otras veces se encontraba solo, algunas veces abría los ojos como humano y otras era fantasma; sin embargo no volvió a ver o sentir a Vlad. Danny se convenció a si mismo que fue una alucinación en medio de su estupor. Cuando su atadura con la realidad se volvió más firme maldijo a sus instintos por continuar creyendo la absurda idea de que necesitaba de aquel hombre que le causó tanto dolor a él y a su hija. Poco a poco fue recuperando su movilidad y entonces notó el verdadero estado en que se encontraba. El hecho de que estaba desnudo, cubierto únicamente por una sabana en su cintura era lo de menos.

"Tuviste suerte." Kryogen dijo en una ocasión. "Un minuto más que hayas tardado en llegar, no la hubieras contado. Estuviste en estado de coma por casi dos días."

A juzgar de los múltiples tubos y cables colocados en su cuerpo, el médico no estaba exagerando. Estuvo muy aliviado cuando uno a uno los tubos fueron retirados. Para el cuarto día que estuvo completamente alerta solo tenía un catéter en su brazo que Kryogen usaba para introducirle un inhibidor. Con la idea de que no use sus poderes ya que si accidentalmente sacaba el Ghostly Wail se destruirían los delicados equipos de la habitación, que era la versión de Kryogen de una terapia intensiva. También permaneció la serie de electrodos en su pecho que registraban sus latidos, respiraciones, temperatura y nivel de energía; así como el otro par en su abdomen que monitorizaba el latir de su bebé y alertaría al médico en caso de una contracción.

"No estás fuera de peligro, Daniel." El fantasma informó. "Tus reservas están bajando otra vez, tenemos que formular un plan de acción. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? Sé sincero, esto es importante."

"Tenía dolor y mi madre dijo que eran contracciones." Danny recapituló, "quise venir aquí pero terminé en un bosque muy denso. Salvaje. Había muchos fantasmas que me atacaron. Y me defendí."

"¿Recuerdas quién te atacó?" Los ojos de Kryogen le miraban fijamente como si quisieran ver dentro de su mente.

"Eran muchos." Danny negó con la cabeza. "Creo que… me comí a uno."

"Me alegra que hayas hecho, eso dio tiempo a que llegaras aquí." El médico no pareció extrañado de la idea de absorber a otro fantasma. La moral humana con la que Danny creció le decía que era desagradable consumir a otro fantasma pero sus instintos le decían que era normal. "Apenas alcancé ponerte en una cama, tu núcleo detuvo su actividad… requirió varias descargas de energía para que reaccione pero después no volviste a la conciencia a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos."

"¿Qué pasó con el bebé? Creí que estaba pariendo." preguntó con ansiedad, al darse cuenta qué tan cerca estuvo de la muerte.

"Yo le diría amenaza de aborto pues el feto no hubiera sobrevivido, su núcleo aún es muy inmaduro." Explicó el fantasma y Danny sintió terror de lo que casi ocurre. "La misma desestabilización desencadenó las contracciones por auto-preservación, tu cuerpo sabía que ya no podía con el embarazo. Perdías ectoplasma por el canal porque la conexión entre el feto y tú, comenzó a romperse. Afortunadamente solo fue una fisura, cuando tu núcleo se estabilizó y se recargaron tus reservas, las contracciones se inhibieron."

"¿Por qué mis reservas están bajando otra vez?" Danny se sentía impotente. "Estoy en la Zona fantasma, además he comido más ectoplasma estos días que en toda mi vida y no hago más que estar acostado todo el día."

"El feto consume tus reservas más rápido de lo que sustituyes." El médico habló con lentitud como si quisiera asegurarse que el joven halfa entendiera. "Considero que en un día o dos estarás en cero nuevamente y _esto_ ocurrirá otra vez. No sé cuánto de energía requiere un bebé halfa para formarse. En los fantasmas, no he visto un parto exitoso con menos de dieciocho."

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho sobre eso?" Frunció el ceño y aunque no lo pretendía, su pregunta salió como un reclamo.

"Te advertí que era una posibilidad." El médico dijo. "De hecho te pedí que no te embarazaras pronto, desobedeciste. Y cuando te separaste de Vladimir te advertí que a él no le alcanzó con dieciséis ¿Qué te hizo pensar que te alcanzaría a ti con once?"

"Pero Vlad interrumpió el embarazo él mismo." Sintió enfado con solo recordar eso.

"Sí, así es." Kryogen suspiró. "Una de tantas razones para hacerlo fue salvar su propia vida."

"Porque él no quería a la bebé como para buscar alternativas." Por alguna extraña razón, el médico soltó una risa sarcástica. "No entiendo ¿No se supone el Ascenso te deja listo para tener hijos?"

"El Ascenso ocurre en fantasmas arriba del nivel diez." La voz de Kryogen adquirió un tono de regaño al hablar. "Diez más diez, hacen veinte. Esto es cosa de parejas. Actualmente tu pareja ya tiene diecisiete y tu once… veintiocho en total. ¿De verdad quieres a ese bebé? ¿Quieres que tu embarazo llegue al final? ¡Trágate el orgullo y acude a tu pareja!"

"Yo no tengo pareja." Danny declaró con odio, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria que prefirió ignorar. "¿No puede ser la energía de otro fantasma? Dijiste que recargaste mi núcleo, ¿No lo puedes hacer de nuevo? ¿Qué hay del Ecto-Dejecto?"

"¿Crees que el bebé querrá consumir energía de otro fantasma?" Kryogen rió, el halfa sabía la respuesta. "Las capsulas no son más que concentrados de ectoplasma y para que el bebé lo use necesita ser procesado por tu núcleo. Pero dado que no logras hacerlo al mismo ritmo de las exigencias actuales de tu hijo ya no son de utilidad. Además, es verdad que mis poderes estabilizaron tu núcleo. Pero no fui yo quien recargó tus reservas, eso lo hizo Vladimir mientras estabas en coma."

Oh. Danny sintió que le caía una tonelada de ladrillos con la revelación mientras sus recuerdos de cuando recién despertó venían a su mente. Así que no fue una alucinación, de verdad Vlad estuvo allí junto él. Recordaba la energía del otro halfa en su ser, también recordaba la angustia que sintió cuando la conexión se cortó y esa sensación de que necesitaba al halfa mayor. Ahora entendía que era literal.

"¿Lo recuerdas?" Kryogen se sorprendió al ver la expresión de Danny, quien bajó la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza. "Vaya, eso es inesperado, aunque interesante. Escucha, el bebé consumió la energía de él mientras tu núcleo se regeneraba. Pero dado que han pasado cuatro días desde eso, tus reservas están agotándose. Muy rápido. A menos que hables con él para que…"

"No," interrumpió Danny con brusquedad. "Es una mala idea pedir ayuda a Plasmius. No es alguien de fiar. Además no me siento capaz de viajar hasta su guarida…"

"Entonces es una suerte que él aun esté en el oasis ¿no?" el fantasma interrumpió con una sonrisa y se puso de pie. "Piénsalo bien, toma tu decisión basada en razones no en caprichos o rabietas."

El médico no esperó a que el muchacho saliera de su impacto y abandonó el cuarto. La mente del halfa era un caos de preguntas: ¿Cómo supo Vlad que Danny estaba en peligro de muerte? Seguramente Kryogen le llamó, eso sonaba a algo que el médico haría. Entonces, por qué Vlad le dio su energía si ya no eran pareja. Porqué era tan cobarde como enfrentarle ahora que estaba despierto. Y qué hacía todavía en el oasis. Danny no era capaz de sentirle, sus poderes estaban inhibidos pero su sentido fantasma funcionaba, solo que un poco nublado. Sentía a Kryogen como un punto borroso y nada más, quizá Vlad conscientemente estaba ocultado su presencia. Él era un experto en eso. Estaba tan abrumado por las nuevas noticias que se recostó dejando que la marea de confusas emociones saliera por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas.

"¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" Sollozó con desesperación.

En realidad era una pregunta sin sentido, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Por más furioso y humillado que se sentía por necesitar la ayuda de Vlad, el bebé estaba primero. Danny aseguró que daría todo para ver a su hijo con bien. Pero esta situación le asustaba mucho. El halfa mayor nunca hacía algo por alguien que no sea él mismo, era malvado, cruel, mentiroso y manipulador. Una persona que sin el más mínimo remordimiento trató de matar a su propia hija. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle a este nuevo bebé? Podría incluso negarse a darle su energía o podría ponerle condiciones, como entregar a Danielle, o podría pedirle que dañara él mismo a alguien que quería, incluso algo peor.

.-.-.

Tal vez ya debería haber aprendido que hacer tratos con Kryogen era una muy mala idea. El médico era conocido por ser un fantasma que mantiene su palabra. Excepto con Vlad, al parecer. No sabía por qué se sorprendió cuando fue informado que Daniel ya sabía sobre su participación en la atención de urgencia. Cobardemente, no quería enfrentar a su antigua pareja. Hubiera salido de allí en ese mismo instante con tele-transportación de no ser porque estaba recostado en uno de los sillones de la sala con el pecho descubierto; Kryogen estaba sentado a su lado en una silla con un botiquín de curación en sus piernas. Vlad colocó una mano sobre su boca pero no logró amortiguar el gemido que hizo cuando el médico presionó sobre la herida en su pecho. La gasa se sentía como hierro caliente en una parte tan sensible.

"¿No puedes ser más gentil? Duele demasiado…" Jadeó el halfa.

"Soy lo más delicado que puedo." Respondió el fantasma. "Además esto es culpa tuya así que deja de lloriquear como bebé."

Sabía que no tenía ningún argumento que el médico considere válido como una defensa. Así que se limitó a soportar el dolor hasta que Kryogen dio por terminada su labor, después se sentó en el sofá tomándose unos momentos para recuperar el aliento. Su mirada bajó a su pecho, la herida horizontal de unos cinco centímetros sobre su piel había terminado de unirse, abrazando la parte terminal de un catéter naranja. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le aterraba tener esa cosa insertada en su núcleo.

"De todas las estupideces que has hecho esta se lleva el premio." Ante las palabras de Kryogen, el halfa rodó los ojos. "¡Te dije que encontraríamos una forma menos peligrosa! Pero tenías que pasar un tubo por tu núcleo…"

"Funcionó, es lo que importa." Ignoró la mirada enfadada del médico y abrochó su capa alrededor de su cuello cerrándola sobre su torso desnudo. Con el catéter en su núcleo era imposible ponerse algo más, pues si la punta exterior se movía mucho, desgarraba tejidos en la parte interior y era muy doloroso. "Tengo que irme, Kryogen."

"¿Abandonarás a tu familia?" Se paralizó momentáneamente sintiendo otro tipo de dolor en su núcleo. No tardó más de cinco segundos en recordarse que esto no era más que parte de la manipulación del médico para retenerle. Había funcionado por varios días pero ahora que Daniel ya sabía que él estaba allí, no podía seguir en el oasis.

"Puse este catéter para extraer el ectoplasma interno de mi núcleo," Vlad respondió poniéndose de pie. "Es lo único que Danielle necesita para recuperar su estabilidad de forma permanente. Además puedes usarlo en Daniel para que aguante unas semanas más y que el bebé tenga mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir. No les abandono, con _esto_ les estoy siendo más útil. Podrán reparar aunque sea una pizca del daño que les hice." Hizo una pausa, para recuperar la compostura. "Tengo que regresar a mi laboratorio, ya que tú no quieres sacar esta cosa, lo haré yo mismo."

"Tu núcleo estallará como una burbuja si lo haces," le recordó Kryogen, causándole una oleada de miedo. Vlad era consciente de lo que pasaría: el catéter funcionaba como un tapón y si se retiraba, la estabilidad de su núcleo se perdería. Lo supo desde el principio. Desde el momento en que decidió hacer este sacrificio por su familia supo los riesgos. El fantasma suspiró con pesar, "¿Puedes al menos hablar con Daniel antes de irte? Él te necesita y tú a él. Como te dije antes, la unión de las parejas es más que romanticismo gratis. Él es parte de ti y tú de él. Lo viste antes ¿no? El núcleo de él falló pero estando conectados, el tuyo hizo el trabajo por ambos. Si él acepta hacer lo mismo por ti ahora, podremos quitar ese catéter sin peligro…"

"Daniel me detesta, él mismo quitaría el catéter si pudiera." Vlad rió de su propia amargura. "Además a él apenas le alcanza para vivir y después de lo que le hice, no estoy en posición de pedirle nada."

"Podrían solamente…" El fantasma detuvo su hablar repentínamente, su rostro se transformó en uno de preocupación y se puso de pie tan rápido que la silla donde estaba sentado cayó de lado. Sin aviso, tiró del brazo de Vlad arrastrándole por los pasillos.

"¡Kryogen! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?" No fue necesaria un respuesta, pues cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la habitación que Vlad había estado evadiendo a toda costa, incluso él pudo sentir el problema. La presencia de Daniel se desvanecía.

El médico empujó la puerta con violencia y Vlad pudo ver lo que ocurría adentro confirmando sus sospechas. El sonido de las distintas alertas de las máquinas sonaba en sus oídos abrumando sus sentidos, el cuerpo de Daniel temblaba mientras el ectoplasma con que estaba conformado comenzaba a volverse líquido. Tuvo un dejavú de lo que vivió hacía seis días cuando dos miembros de su familia morían frente a sus ojos. El terror en lo más profundo de su ser le dejó paralizado. Sin mencionar que a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora Daniel estaba despierto y tan _consiente_ como para responder las preguntas de Kryogen. También para darse cuenta que Vlad estaba allí a medio camino entre la puerta y la cama.

"¿Qué… hace él aquí?" El tono gélido de Daniel, lleno de rencor, no se vio afectado por el temblor en su mandíbula. Sus ojos verdes le fulminaban, mandándole una seria advertencia de que no se acercara más. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sus instintos le decían que su energía era lo que salvaría a su pareja e hijo pero claramente su ayuda no sería bien recibida. Eso dolía más que el catéter en su núcleo.

"¿Estas muriendo y preguntas eso?" Kryogen bufó, sus manos cargadas con energía naranja pasando por el pecho del muchacho. Sin duda usaba sus poderes especiales. "No te muevas, no puedo estabilizarte así…"

El temblor en el cuerpo del halfa menor pronto se convirtió en violentas sacudidas, mientras perdía rápidamente su agarre con la realidad hasta que su cuerpo quedó flácido en la cama al caer en la inconciencia. El número de sus pulsaciones se volvió peligrosamente bajo antes de que la línea isoeléctrica hiciera su aparición en el monitor indicando que el núcleo de Daniel había cesado su actividad. Kryogen fue veloz al hacer intangible su mano para alcanzar el núcleo del halfa menor luchando por estabilizarlo, como cuando un médico humano realiza un masaje cardíaco para resucitar a un paciente en paro.

"¡Vladimir!" Saltó ante el grito del médico, "Deja de estar allí parado como idiota, ¡Necesita tu energía!"

Salió de su trance y tras unos pasos grandes estuvo junto a Daniel. Le tomó de la mano con fuerza entrecruzando sus dedos, ofreciendo su electricidad. El cuerpo del muchacho absorbió su energía con mucha avidez, Vlad tuvo que recordarse que esto era solo por instinto de supervivencia no porque Daniel de verdad le aceptara. Su propio núcleo incrementó la potencia de sus pulsos cuando comenzó a trabajar por los dos. Puso su atención en el otro halfa para no angustiarse con los procedimientos que Kryogen realizaba con su energía naranja, tanto en Daniel como en el feto. No quiso verle introducir sustancias por la vía intravenosa o angustiarse por los números rojos en los monitores.

La línea isoeléctrica continuó allí por unos momentos antes de que una pulsación fuera registrada. Vlad no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar el alivio, porque conforme el núcleo de Daniel se recuperaba iba enviando ondas de energía fría por la conexión, haciendo su aliento visible al dar un respingo de sorpresa. Aun con lo intenso que era el frío, no le congelaba ni le causaba dolor pues cada fibra de su ser extrañaba esa refrescante sensación que le daba la energía de Daniel. Aun después de dos meses separados, sus energías no tuvieron problemas en buscarse con esa intimidad única de las parejas. Se asustó cuando el muchacho tomó una gran respiración y sus ojos se abrieron, moviendo su cuerpo experimentalmente. No era algo que él esperaba, la vez anterior Daniel necesitó mucho tiempo para recuperar la consciencia después de que su núcleo salió del fallo.

"Vlad, ¿Qué haces…?" El halfa menor pronunció impresionado y su mirada bajó hasta sus manos unidas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacían esto que Vlad olvidó lo fácil que era pasar sentimientos por la conexión. Sintió el temor de Daniel por el episodio de desestabilización, preocupación por el bebé y también el rencor hacia él. Tal vez algo tarde, consiguió levantar una barrera entre ellos para que el otro no percibiera ninguna de sus emociones. Eso enfadó al muchacho y Vlad se dio cuenta que pretendía soltarle, preocupado de que algo malo pasara si su conexión se interrumpía, apretó su agarre reteniéndole.

"Solo toma mi energía. Podrás gritarme después." Dijo mirando directo a los ojos verdes, vio la indecisión en ellos antes de que Daniel le evadiera fijándose en Kryogen quien asintió con la cabeza como indicación de que estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Vlad.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó el médico.

"Como si me hubiera arrollado un autobús." Daniel no logró ponerle a su respuesta esa característica astucia adolescente que le caracterizaba, suspiró y preguntó. "¿Y el bebé?"

"Deberías preocuparte más por tus niveles de energía." Respondió Kryogen con tono severo. "De eso depende que tu hijo esté bien. Como puedes ver en la pantalla, estás mal. De no ser por la energía que Vladimir te da, estarías desestabilizado."

El halfa menor se vio afectado por la información y miró fugazmente a Vlad. Sin embargo, el médico le llamó la atención interrogándole sobre lo que hacía justo antes de que el episodio iniciara. Kryogen recién le había visto en buen estado así que algo debió desencadenarlo. Vlad reconoció la estrategia de distracción de su guardián para alejar la atención de Daniel del bebé. Así que miró al monitor que marcaba los pulsos del feto, no se extrañó de verlos más acelerados de lo normal. La 'taquicardia' era un signo del sufrimiento que el feto pasó al estar sin nutrición por los escasos momentos que Daniel estuvo en fallo. A Vlad no le tenían que decir que si los pulsos no se normalizaban, el núcleo del bebé podría agotarse y detenerse.

"¿Usaste alguno de tus poderes?" Kryogen exigió saber y el halfa menor negó con la cabeza aunque era obvio que mentía. El médico gruñó hablando con irritación. "Tu energía no pudo haberse fugado por sí sola. Lo que sea que hiciste fue estúpido, te advertí que tus reservas estaban por agotarse. Entre ustedes dos van a acabar con mi existencia."

El fantasma se quejó, mirándoles intercaladamente. Ambos halfas prefirieron guardarse sus comentarios, Kryogen se veía más estresado de lo que Vlad recordaba verle en el pasado. Se acercó a ellos haciendo una seña para que le dejaran ver con claridad sus manos unidas que inconscientemente ellos mantenían oculto entre las sábanas.

"Voy a tocar, no se asusten…" Advirtió.

Los dos dieron un respingo cuando la energía naranja entró en contacto con ellos. El menor se sonrojó girando la cara al lado opuesto, Vlad cerró los ojos, esperando el médico fuera rápido. La conexión de los halfas no era remotamente sexual o afectiva siquiera, pero se sentía muy incómodo y vergonzoso que el médico no solo mirara sino también tocara el sitio donde sus energías se encontraban, entrecruzándose como si fueran una sola.

"Traten de mantener el flujo en ambas direcciones." Instruyó el médico al finalizar. "Eso acelerará el proceso."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en llenarse mi reserva?" Daniel preguntó siguiendo los movimientos de Kryogen por el cuarto.

"De tres a cuatro horas." Respondió el fantasma.

"¡Horas!" Chilló el menor. "No voy a estar atado a él por tanto tiempo."

"Nadie te está obligando, Daniel." Vlad gruñó. Él estaba dispuesto a hacer su parte pero si el menor de verdad no quería su ayuda, no iba a forzarle. Sonrió de medio lado casi malicioso cuando agregó. "Podemos detener esto cuando quieras, por mí no hay problema. Yo no soy el que morirá en minutos…"

"Él tiene un buen punto." Kryogen le dijo a Daniel quien se veía enfadado, ligeros residuos de frustración e impotencia le llegaron al halfa mayor por la conexión. "¿Cómo están tus reservas, Vladimir?"

"Están bien." Respondió mirando con súplica al médico para que no se atreva a mencionar el catéter que tenía enterrado en el núcleo. Su cuerpo hacía un gran esfuerzo por sanar la herida aunque no tenía sin mucho éxito debido al cuerpo extraño.

"Solo déjame echar un vistazo." El médico pidió acercándole una silla e indicándole que se sentara.

No tuvo más opción que aceptar, obedeciendo la orden silenciosa. Sintió a Kryogen caminar alrededor suyo, cerró los ojos para dejar de ver la curiosidad en Daniel cuando el fantasma movió un poco la capa que envolvía a Vlad. Justo en el momento que al fin proceso que Kryogen no necesitaba contacto visual para saber el estado del núcleo de alguien, sintió uno de los dolores más intensos de su vida. Y él había pasado por muchas cosas dolorosas, incluso un parto. Fue tan inesperado que no pudo reprimir el grito de dolor que desgarró su garganta, su cuerpo perdió fuerzas aporreándose contra el suelo. Con su mano libre tocó el centro de su pecho que era la fuente del dolor, sintiendo terror de no encontrar el catéter sino la minúscula herida abierta por donde se filtraba ectoplasma. Daniel se quejó por el repentino tirón, haciéndole luchar para ponerse de pie o ambos terminarían en el suelo. Todo ese movimiento había dejado a la vista lo que tanto quería ocultar, ignoró el impacto en los ojos verdes del menor.

"¡Te volviste loco, Kryogen!" reclamó gruñendo entre el dolor. "Al menos avísame cuando hagas cosas así."

"Vi la oportunidad y la tomé." El fantasma sonrió orgulloso de su acción, extendió la mano entregándole a Vlad el catéter que estuvo dentro de él. Tomó ausente el tubo plástico tratando de valorarse a sí mismo pero no encontró nada. Su núcleo no pulsaba. Kryogen explicó: "El núcleo de Daniel está funcionando por ambos usando tus reservas, Vladimir… ¿No es impresionante?"

"¿De qué hablan?" El menor preguntó aturdido, aunque Vlad sabía bien lo que eso significaba. No entendía por qué Kryogen sonreía, eso pudo haber terminado terriblemente mal.

"Ah." La realización le llegó. "Por eso querías asegurarte que el flujo sea en ambas direcciones."

"Por supuesto." El médico fantasma asintió. "Es el mejor momento para hacerlo y sabía que no me hubieras dejado si te avisara. Por cierto, Daniel, el bebé está bien, sufrió un poco durante el episodio pero ya se recuperó."

"Eso es un alivio," el muchacho suspiró. Vlad miró el monitor también aliviado de que los pulsos del bebé se hayan normalizado.

Un pesado silencio inundó la habitación, Kryogen estuvo ocupado registrando lo ocurrido en el expediente y recogiendo frascos vacíos de los medicamentos que usó en la reanimación de Daniel. Así que Vlad no tuvo más opción que volver a sentarse en la silla que le habían ofrecido antes. Tenía una mano sobre su pecho pues aunque el dolor iba bajando conforme la abertura del catéter se cerraba, todavía continuaba escapándose ectoplasma. Sin mencionar que su núcleo seguía inactivo. Estaba ignorando deliberadamente al otro halfa quien estaba intrigado por la herida. Por un momento Vlad sintió esperanza de que Daniel aun sintiera interés en él. Ahora que el momento de urgencia terminó y siendo que estaría unido a su antigua pareja por algunas horas, la ilusión despertó rápido en su corazón.

"¿En serio me darás tu energía por las siguientes tres horas?" Daniel habló dirigiéndose a él, Vlad levantó la mirada y al encontrarse con esos expresivos ojos verdes sintió un golpe de realidad. Le miraban de la misma forma que aquella vez, cuando Daniel devolvió su anillo.

"Pues ya estoy aquí ¿no?" Habló con fastidio, esperando que de esa forma el otro halfa no se percatara de lo mucho que le logró lastimar con una sola mirada.

"No te preocupes, Daniel." Kryogen intervino desde donde estaba. "Vladimir no tiene otra opción, esa herida perfora su núcleo. De hecho ninguno de ustedes tiene opción, si se sueltan ambos acabarán desestabilizados."

"¿Te vas?" dijeron los dos halfas al mismo tiempo, cuando el médico tomó el expediente en sus brazos y algunos recipientes vacíos.

"Tengo que llenar estos frascos de nuevo para cualquier otra emergencia de estas." Fue la excusa de Kryogen. "Les veré en un rato, aprovechen para hablar."

El médico tuvo la audacia de reírse de la peculiar situación de los halfas mientras abandonaba la habitación. El nuevo silencio era tenso, Vlad había quedado mirando la puerta maldiciendo a Kryogen por sus pésimos métodos de terapia de pareja. El fantasma era bueno como médico pero más que malo en otros asuntos. Podía sentir al otro esperando que diera algún tipo de explicación del porqué ambos morirían si se separaban en las próximas horas, pero Vlad tenía otras cosas en mente. Como encontrar algo para hacer presión sobre la herida, tuvo que improvisar con su capa. Aguantó el dolor mientras corroboraba que la herida original no se haya abierto. El catéter puzocat más grande que tenía a su disposición en aquel momento de locura no hubiera tenido la fuerza para atravesar todos los tejidos desde la piel hasta el núcleo, así que realizó un corte con bisturí desde el cual se abrió camino dentro de su cuerpo con unas pinzas de disección. Una experiencia que no deseaba repetir jamás.

"Eso se ve muy mal." Daniel comentó rompiendo el silencio, se escuchó intrigado aunque nervioso. "¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Tenías una aguja allá? ¿Acaso no debería revisarlo Kryogen…?"

"No sabía que te preocupara mi bienestar." Interrumpió la lluvia de preguntas con tono mordaz.

"Ya que el bienestar de mi hijo depende de tu energía, entonces sí." Daniel respondió. "¿Me dirás por qué tenías una aguja clavada allí?"

"En primer lugar no es una aguja, es un catéter punzocat." Corrigió, decidiendo que lo mejor era mantener la conversación lejos de temas más complicados. Sin embargo, el menor le miró con mucha irritación, lo que causó que agregara riendo: "Resbalé y caí sobre el catéter."

"Si vas a mentir, esfuérzate un poco más." Gruñó el muchacho, sin apreciar su broma.

"En realidad, es mi forma de decirte que no es de tu incumbencia." Respondió con frialdad, esperando lograr que Daniel deje de indagar. A pesar de saber que no tenía derecho a sentirse dolido, ya que él fue quien tenía la culpa de todo, no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva. Lamentablemente cuando él se podía a la defensiva, solía ser muy hiriente. "Lo digo en serio, Daniel. Ya no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago. Toma la energía que necesites, a cambio tú estás ayudándome a cicatrizar esto. Estamos a mano. Después te dejaré a que siguas con tus asuntos."

Señaló levemente el vientre del menor, donde se desarrollaba el hijo de ambos. Aunque Daniel ya había reclamado todos los derechos, nadie le impedía a Vlad continuar pensando en ese bebé como su hijo. La reacción del muchacho fue exactamente la que esperaba, gruñó enfadado fulminándole con la mirada. De no ser porque moriría si se soltaba, sin duda Daniel se hubiera zafado de su agarre. Después se recostó en la cama girando para darle la espalda.

"Es tu hijo también," Daniel declaró en su murmullo entrecortado para sorpresa de Vlad. "Aunque sea finge que te importa."

Quiso responderle muchas cosas para hacerle ver lo mucho que ambos le importaban, que aún les amaba. No hubiera pasado seis días casi sin dormir en el oasis si no fuera por lo mucho que le angustiaba tenerles al borde la muerte. Pero él sabía que el menor no le creería, así que prefirió ignorar el comentario y no molestarle más. Un fallo en el núcleo era el equivalente humano de un paro cardiaco, el otro halfa debía sentirse agotado. Escuchó el ligero sollozo que se le escapó al muchacho y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para resistir el impulso de consolarle. Cerró los ojos para centrarse solo en el hermoso dueto de los pulsos de Daniel y su hijo. Iban a ser unas muy largas tres horas.

.-.-.

Lo único que Danny quiso hacer fue ponerse de pie porque su espalda estaba molestándole y terminó teniendo un fallo en su núcleo. Luego de que pasó la alarma, el médico le abandonó con Vlad sin poder separarse o ambos morirían. Una versión muy retorcida de encerrar a tus amigos en el closet con la esperanza de que se reconcilien. Pero no funcionaría, porque Vlad era un idiota y en minutos recalcó que solo compartía su energía porque Danny de alguna forma estaba ayudándole con esa herida. Se sintió como un tonto por esa parte suya, ilusionada con la idea de que su ex estuviera allí porque sintiera algo por él o por su hijo. Sus emociones le dominaron y no pudo luchar contra las lágrimas ni sollozos. Estaba triste, enfadado y además humillado por llorar de nuevo por él mientras sus energías estaban en esa hipócrita conexión. El colmo fue que a Vlad le importaba una nada que Danny estuviera deshecho. Estuvo feliz que el cansancio al fin le llevara al mundo de la inconciencia.

Más tarde cuando despertó, lo primero que procesó fue que la familiar y cálida energía tipo electricidad de Vlad aun invadía todo su ser. Después se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba particularmente contento con la situación; sus pataditas se sentían casi con ritmo y enviaba juguetonas descargas por el cuerpo de Danny. Se sorprendió porque normalmente esos juegos del bebé le electrocutaban, inevitablemente sonrió al recordar que cuando se conectaban, el halfa mayor podía neutralizar la electricidad de su hijo. Se preguntó si Vlad era capaz de sentir la alegría del bebé por volver a sentir a su otro padre.

Se fijó que le sostenían tan solo de la punta de sus dedos pero el pulgar de Vlad le acariciaba. Desvió la mirada hacia el otro halfa, quien seguía sentado en la silla junto a la cama, recargaba la cabeza en su mano libre y con los ojos cerrados. Danny al fin tuvo oportunidad de apreciar la herida que Vlad tenía en su pecho, le causaba mucha curiosidad saber qué pudo haberle ocurrido. Era un corte limpio, casi quirúrgico, no creía que haya sido un ataque; el resto de su musculoso torso se veía intacto, tan atractivo y sensual como lo recordaba. Quiso golpearse por sus propios pensamientos, ¿Qué acaso no acababa de ser lastimado por ese hombre, otra vez? Algo debía estar mal con él o sus alocadas hormonas de adolescente embarazado le habían hecho masoquista. Un ligero movimiento fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Vlad y el menor evitó su mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas aun calientes.

"Dormiste mucho, ¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó el halfa mayor fijando su atención en el monitor. "Tus reservas están casi completas, no tardará mucho más."

"Sí, ya no estoy tan agotado." Respondió con sinceridad. Trató de leer algo en el monitor pero a pesar de lo mucho que llevaba conviviendo con esos números seguían sin comprenderlos. Vlad le dedicó una leve sonrisa y retomó su posición anterior, evitando hacer más comentarios. El incómodo silencio solo era interrumpido por el sonido de las máquinas, Danny se reacomodó en la cama buscando alguna posición en la que el peso de su vientre no le causara molestias. No era algo fácil. Cumpliría las diecisiete semanas en un día y aunque él estuvo cerca de la muerte en dos ocasiones, su hijo no dejaba de crecer. Sintió a Vlad reafirmar su agarre como para asegurar que no se separaran por los movimientos.

"Deja de retorcerte y ponte sobre tu costado izquierdo." Comentó sin mirarle. Danny frunció el ceño, pensando en quien se creía el fruitloop para darle órdenes. Vlad al fin posó sus ojos rojos sobre él y trató de explicarse: "Nuestros conductos de energía siguen el trayecto de los vasos sanguíneos humanos. Aunque no se note, el embarazo ya está muy avanzado. Estando boca arriba, el peso del feto oprime una de las venas principales y la circulación disminuye, lo que puede causarte algunas molestias como…" hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. "Mejor olvídalo, haz lo que quieras."

"No entendí nada de lo que dijiste." El adolescente rodó los ojos, decidiendo por sentarse y apoyar la espalda en las almohadas.

El mayor quiso reír pero su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de dolor, llevándose la mano libre a su pecho, esa herida aun debía causarle dolor. Estuvo feliz de que él no haya podido reírse a su costa y solo porque podía, Danny soltó una carcajada. Contrario a lo que esperaría, Vlad sonrió junto con él. Por un instante, todo quedó en segundo plano mientras compartían una sonrisa por primera vez en meses. Un segundo después Danny regresó a la realidad, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y bajó su mirada a las sabanas. El otro prefirió centrarse en luchar por acomodar su capa sobre sí mismo con una mano. El menor agradeció esto, el cuerpo de Vlad era una sexy distracción. El nuevo silencio era mucho más tranquilo, ninguno se atrevía a perturbar la extraña paz que apareció entre ellos.

Lamentablemente, había un par de cosas que Danny necesitaba preguntar: "¿Cómo supiste que necesitaba ayuda?"

"Pues…" Vlad parpadeó confundido, como si no esperara la pregunta. "La alarma del monitor se encendió."

"No me refiero a hoy." Danny tenía muchos problemas para determinar si la confusión en el rostro del otro halfa era real o solo parte de sus tantas mentiras. "Antes, cuando estaba en coma. ¿Kryogen te llamó?"

"¿No te dijo?" El mayor soltó un bufido cuando Danny negó con la cabeza, "Sí, él me llamó."

"Vlad." Dijo su nombre en advertencia, porque esta vez sí pudo ver a través de la farsa. "Estoy harto de tus mentiras. Tienes razón, ya que no somos pareja no puedo exigirte que me des explicaciones. Si algo no quieres contarme no lo hagas, pero al menos no me mientas."

"Me parece justo." Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. "Es una petición sorprendentemente madura viniendo de alguien de dieciséis."

"¡Deja de burlarte de mí!" Gruñó, sintiendo la irritación dentro de él crecer. "Solo respóndeme, si Kryogen no te llamó entonces ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en coma? ¿Me estabas siguiendo a algo? Dijiste que no me perseguirías."

"Primero, fue un cumplido no una burla." Vlad se defendió, el menor rodó los ojos. "Segundo, he mantenido mi palabra y he estado lejos de ti todo este tiempo. Tú fuiste quien acudió a mí por ayuda, Kryogen me dijo que lo recuerdas. ¡Ese tramposo!"

"Alto." Negó con la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que ocurrió desde que abrió el portal a la Zona, "recuerdo que me atacaron y después…"

"Te desmayaste." El otro completó por Danny. "Lo sé, allí fue cuando te encontré. Antes que preguntes, no te estaba siguiendo. ¿No lo reconociste? Estabas nuestra guarida, cerca del lago."

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, Danny tuvo que respirar fuerte para tratar calmar la oleada de pensamientos. Que Vlad se haya referido a la isla como la guarida de ambos hizo ronronear a la parte más primitiva de él que continuaba aferrándose a la idea de que eran pareja. Por otro lado él no recordaba estar en aquel hermoso pedazo de tierra; sino en un bosque siniestro, todo era oscuro, violento, lleno de fantasmas que le atacaron. Recordaba el terror de ese momento, ellos querían hacerle daño su bebé, estaba muy adolorido, desestabilizándose y sus instintos tomaron control de sus acciones. Ese horrible lugar no podía ser su hogar.

"Muchas cosas han cambiado, Daniel." El mayor soltó un suspiro, "Pero no he tocado la cabaña…"

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ese lugar, es _tu_ guarida." Recalcó, fingiendo que no le importaba. Guardándose lo mucho que le ofendió que Vlad haya convertido su hermoso hogar en un lugar de pesadilla. "Aunque me da curiosidad ¿Qué hacían esos fantasmas allí?"

"Un trabajo para mí." La respuesta de Vlad fue cortante, un signo de que no iba a decirle más.

"Estupendos secuaces te conseguiste." Dijo con ironía. "Trataron de dañar a tu hijo… ¿o es que seguían ordenes?"

"¿Sigues creyendo que sería capaz de dañar al bebé?" Vlad reclamó con brusquedad, sus ojos rojos brillaron con una emoción extraña que Danny no tuvo tiempo descifrar porque el mayor giró el rostro. "El punto es que te encontré desmayado y te traje aquí, Kryogen te estabilizó mientras que yo te di mi energía. No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ustedes…"

"Sabías que no podría solo, ¿verdad?" Danny interrumpió el balbuceo del otro cuando escuchó su voz quebrarse. Vlad asintió con la cabeza aun reusándose a mirarle.

"En el tiempo en que estuve embarazado," hizo una pausa para tomar aire, como si le costara hablar del tema. "No creí la advertencia de Kryogen sobre los riesgos. Seguí con mi vida, tenía reuniones de negocios además atendía mis asuntos aquí en la Zona… el primer susto lo tuve a las catorce semanas."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste aquel día?" preguntó Danny con irritación. "Se suponía ibas a decirme toda la verdad."

"¿Me hubieras creído?" Se estremeció cuando Vlad dirigió su mirada a él pues de nuevo tenían esa cruel frialdad, que contrastó con la forma en que su voz había temblado momentos antes. Danny comprendió que no era más que otra de las máscaras del mayor. Recordó cuando se burló de él diciendo que llegaría el punto en que no aguantaría la _tortura_ , en ese momento Danny creyó que hablaba del embarazo en sí pero ahora sospechaba se refería a las desestabilizaciones. Esos episodios eran una tortura física y emocional. Después de un momento de silencio, Vlad agregó: "Tienes menos energía que yo, es impresionante que hayas llegado hasta aquí por ti mismo."

"Tal vez es porque en casa me la pasaba viendo televisión." Su sonrisa murió antes de formarse. "¿Y qué pasara después de hoy? ¿Volveré a quedar sin energía en unos cuatro días?"

"Eso parece." El mayor asintió. "¿Quieres que te de mi energía otra vez? Podría ser en tres días para prevenir que esto pase otra vez."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?" Se vio forzado a preguntar luego de un rato de silencio. Cuando Vlad le dedicó una mirada sorprendida, Danny soltó un resoplido. "Por favor, ¿Quieres que crea que harás algo por otra persona que no seas tú mismo?"

"Tienes razón, soy así de egoísta pero eso tú ya lo sabías. Antes de todo." El mayor movió su mano como amenazando de romper la conexión. "¿Qué me ofreces? Más vale que sea algo bueno, porque lo que te estoy dando salvará tu vida y la de ese bebé."

"¿No es suficiente que te haya ayudado con ese agujero que tienes en el pecho?" Argumentó Danny, sus dedos aferrándose inconscientemente al otro para asegurarse que no le soltaran.

"No lo sé, tú eres el que cree que quiero algo a cambio." Vlad sonrió levemente, casi con cariño. "Daniel, te daré mi energía sin esperar nada a cambio. Aun te amo con todo mi corazón y también amo a nuestro hijo, ustedes son todo lo que siempre soñé. Sé que perdí mi oportunidad, no te pido que me des nada… saber que ustedes estarán bien, aunque sea lejos de mí, me será suficiente."

"¿Crees que voy a creer eso?" El menor preguntó luchando por ignorar la chispa de esperanza en su corazón y recordándose que Vlad era bueno para fingir sinceridad. "Deja de hablar como si fueras capaz de sentir amor por mi o por el bebé, nos has hecho demasiado daño…"

"No importa si me crees o no, Daniel." le interrumpió el mayor, Danny alcanzó ver el daño que sus palabras hicieron; se sintió culpable pues él no pretendía herir a Vlad ¿O sí? Sin previo aviso, la conexión entre ellos se interrumpió. Danny sintió miedo y el mayor señaló el monitor. "Tu reserva está completa."

"¿Y si baja otra vez?" Preguntó sin importarle que su voz reflejara la ansiedad que sintió al verle caminar a la puerta.

"Sabes dónde encontrarme," le dedicaron una última sonrisa forzada.

El joven halfa saltó en la cama cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza, dejándole a solas en la habitación. Apretó las sabanas en sus puños, entendía que no podría traer al mundo a su bebé por sí mismo, ahora con sus reservas completas estaba mucho mejor físicamente. Aunque sus emociones eran como un torbellino de confusión, ya era difícil luchar contra su enamorado corazón y recordarse todo el tiempo que Vlad no era la persona que creyó amar. No necesitaba que el halfa mayor viniera a darle señales contradictorias. Su energía era tan cariñosa en su ser, el toque de sus dedos fue suave y respetuoso, sus palabras de amor parecían tan sinceras, pero al mismo tiempo era hiriente con esa forma de distanciarse. Danny no sabía cómo iba a conseguir pasar por esta confusión cada tercer día hasta el nacimiento del bebé.

.-.-.

El pulso de los halfas estuvo presente en la parte de atrás de su mente todo el rato desde que les dejó solos. Primero únicamente el de Daniel y unos quince minutos después el de Vladimir se reactivó, sincronizándose con el de su pareja. Sus núcleos pulsaban al unísono, Kryogen incluso los sentía como uno solo. Así que cuando de pronto se separaron, los dos agitados pulsos le indicaron que los halfas no habían acabado en buenos términos. De nuevo. Gruñó, sin muchos ánimos de abandonar la comodidad de la cama donde descansaba ni los poderosos brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo. Habían sido seis días intensos. Desde que Vladimir llegó con su moribunda pareja en brazos había estado muy ocupado. Entre vigilar la estabilidad de Daniel y asegurarse que su protegido no se matara así mismo (literalmente) al sacar ese condenado catéter que se metió en la milésima de segundo que le perdió de vista. Kryogen no había tenido tiempo de pestañear.

"Déjales," la voz junto a él dijo en su tenue susurro. "¿Están estables, no?"

"Si, pero…" calló cuando sintió que su pareja le apresaba más en su abrazo para evitar que saliera de la cama. "Estoy muy preocupado por ellos, Clockwork."

"Lo sé, también me preocupan." El otro fantasma comentó. "Pero incluso yo puedo sentir que están bien médicamente hablando. Necesitan un tiempo a solas. Cada uno por su lado debe poner en orden sus propios pensamientos antes que vuelvan a encontrarse. Y tú, querido, necesitas dormir."

"No me tardaré mucho." Insistió, pero no hizo nada por moverse pues al colocar una mano directamente sobre su núcleo, Clockwork fue capaz de inmovilizarle. La gema naranja incrustada en la piel del otro brilló y Kryogen reconoció sus intenciones. Sus ojos cerraron en contra de su voluntad, sus sentidos comenzaron a apagarse lentamente mientras Clockwork usaba su propio poder sedante en él. "Eso es trampa."

"Absorber tu energía, usar la gema para canalizarla y sedarte. ¿Qué no sería automedicación?" Los ojos rojos le miraron con diversión y no tuvo más remedio que apoyarse en el abrazo. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación privada y la voz de Vladimir salió algo incómoda cuando anunció que estaba por partir.

"Tres días, no lo olvides. Y mantente sobrio." Advirtió Kryogen, aunque sus palabras salieron enredadas producto de su propio poder sedante.

"¿Más que tú?" Se burló el halfa y después salió de su rango de percepción. Sin duda usó tele-transportación.

"Niño irrespetuoso." Balbuceó, sintiendo que incluso su coordinación estaba fallándole. Se sentía muy extraño, por eso no lo usaba a menudo en sus pacientes. Miró con reclamo al otro fantasma, quien le ignoró. No parecía importarle que con su agudo sentido Vladimir sin duda supiera qué mantenía ocupado al médico.

"Se parecen mucho a nosotros," Clockwork comentó luego de un momento.

"Es lo que me preocupa." Respondió Kryogen, resignándose a que su pareja no le dejaría salir de allí prefirió relajarse en la energía del maestro del tiempo, única en todo el universo. "Nosotros hicimos muchas tonterías y cosas drásticas… quisiera protegerles. Perdimos mucho."

"Ellos tienen que cometer sus errores por su propia cuenta," de no ser porque Kryogen estaba más dormido que despierto, hubiera bufado. "Además, tú estás haciendo mucho para que tengan por segunda vez lo que nosotros perdimos."

El estremecimiento que recorrió su ser, no fue por el sedante ni por la energía de Clockwork, sino por sus recuerdos. Si quería ayudar a los halfas a tener un hijo más, debía tener su mente despejada. Además aun debía de decirle a Daniel que tenía la solución para el problema de la tercera halfa. Apoyó una mano sobre el núcleo del otro fantasma, murmurando un agradecimiento pues con tantas preocupaciones de no ser por el arrullo de su pareja no hubiera logrado conciliar el sueño.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: La última escena, nació al pensar en los comentarios que me han hecho sobre Clockwork y Kryogen. En serio me están dando ganas de escribir un one-shot especial de ellos. Pero ah! Algún día. :P

*Ejem* Pasando a los halfas… vaya, hace mucho que no escribo interacción entre Danny y Vlad. Cómo lo extrañaba. Por otro lado, solo fue un gran susto para Danny, el bebito aún necesita un tiempo más.

La estrategia de Kryogen de dejarles solos en una habitación para que hablaran no tuvo mucho éxito, ya habrá otras oportunidades para que _hablen_.

Fui lo más sutil que pude con Vlad y Ryan en el capítulo pasado, pero me descubrieron. XD

Wow. No puedo creer que ya son 30 capítulos. Gracias por leer hasta ahora y por sus reviews *-*

Basta de mis divagaciones. Un gran saludo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

¿Comentarios?


	31. Restableciendo el vínculo

Notas: ¡Hola, no estoy muerta! Emm… ¿Alguien?

Pues primero que nada *reverencia tipo anime* disculpas, miles de disculpas por mi ausencia de un mes O_O pero…ya saben… trabajo, escuela y pasar las etapas del duelo después del 15-feb (GF T_T) En fin, pero estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios y muchas más gracias por continuar leyendo pese a mi desaparición. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 31: Restableciendo el vínculo.**

.-.-.

El médico le dejó a solas por lo que restó de aquel día, Danny agradeció mucho por ese tiempo para serenarse, ordenar sus pensamientos y terminar de aceptar que necesitaría la ayuda de su ex. Estaba cansado de luchar contra sus sentimientos, contra esa sonrisa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas cada que cerraba los ojos sintiendo sus reservas de energía completas por primera vez en mucho tiempo; la energía que llenaba era cálida, muy distinta a la suya y nunca aceptaría en voz alta lo satisfactorio que era saber que ese calor provenía de Vlad. Debió quedarse dormido en algún momento pues cuando el frío de su sentido fantasma le hizo abrir los ojos registrando la presencia de Kryogen, su reloj interno le indició que ya era la mañana del otro día.

Le hicieron algunas preguntas de rutina: si se sentía bien, si tenía algún síntoma extraño, cómo estaban los movimientos de su bebé, entre otras. Después, el médico procedió a realizarle un examen físico, corroborando la estabilidad de su núcleo y su embarazo. También le entregaron una porción de ectoplasma para que desayunara, mientras tanto Kryogen le informo que era el momento de hacer una nueva ecografía. Estuvo emocionado por ello, el fantasma decía que no era necesario pero era muy agradable para Danny ver con sus propios ojos a su hijo, aunque no entendía mucho de lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Ese día cumplía las diecisiete semanas, Danny se sentía un poco nervioso pues de nuevo había pasado mucho tiempo sin darle noticias a su familia de su estado de salud, ahora que ellos sabían sobre su embarazo quizá estarían aún más preocupados.

El gel frio en su vientre le hizo poner una mueca que desapareció en cuanto el transductor fue colocado sobre su piel. Como siempre que veía las imágenes no pudo evitar emocionarse, la realidad de que él sería padre y que ese era su hijo seguía siendo impactante. Danny estaba seguro que se sentiría amenazado si no fuera Kryogen quien le estuviera haciendo la ecografía, pues pese al gran interés científico que veía en los ojos del fantasma también había una dosis de afecto. Su mano movía el transductor casi con ternura por el abdomen del muchacho, hablándole al bebé para que no se asustara del estímulo externo y explicándole al padre lo que veía en la pantalla. Aunque sí llegó el momento que se puso a parlotear en términos que el halfa no comprendía, algo sobre diámetros y longitudes, cantidad de líquido, maduración de la placenta, entre otras cosas.

"Esto es importante." Kryogen de pronto detuvo su verborrea mirando a Danny. "¿Recuerdas cuando dije que hubo una fisura en la conexión entre tú y el feto?"

"¿Es algo malo?" Preguntó el joven halfa con preocupación.

"No es algo grave pero es importante que lo tengas en consideración." Movió el transductor para enseñarle lo que llamó su atención. "La fisura dejó una cicatriz en la placenta, ahora está controlada sin embargo esta ruptura o desprendimiento podría reiniciarse. Vas a tener que estar en reposo y evitar todo tipo de ejercicios extenuantes."

"¿No podré levantarme de la cama?" Danny estaba ansioso, estar confinado a una cama le hacía sentirse moribundo. Aunque en realidad sí estuvo cerca de la muerte en dos ocasiones a lo largo de la semana.

"No creo que haya problema con que flotes o camines un poco." El médico ladeó la cabeza meditándolo. "Lo que sí debes evitar son los movimientos bruscos como correr, saltar, volar por largas distancias, levantar objetos demasiado pesados. Y por supuesto, no puedes tener relaciones sexuales."

"¡Hey!" Fulminó con la mirada al otro por si último comentario. "No tengo pareja ¿Con quién crees que voy a tener sexo?"

"No está de más que de te lo diga." Kryogen aseguró mirándole acusadoramente. "Recuerdo haberte dicho 'no te embaraces' y respondiste 'no tengo pareja' pero hemos aquí, a solo mes y medio de que seas padre. Además, estarás viéndote con Vladimir cada tres días para _compartir_ _energía_ … no me puedes culpar por ser precavido."

"Tu paranoia no tiene razón de existir." Comentó girando el rostro sintiéndose avergonzado y ofendido. Su relación con Vlad terminó, aunque sus sentimientos seguían allí para fastidiarle Danny estaba demasiado enfadado con el mayor. Si no fuera porque su hijo lo necesitaba, nunca aceptaría siquiera verle de nuevo.

"La indicación sigue siendo la misma," el fantasma concluyó. "Evita los ejercicios extenuantes o la conexión entre tú y el feto podría romperse causándole la desestabilización a ambos. ¿Quedó claro?"

"Como el agua." Rodó los ojos.

"Bien." Kryogen asintió. "A parte del detalle de la placenta, tu bebé parece estar en buen estado y ha crecido mucho."

"Ya lo siento grande aun como fantasma." Danny estuvo feliz con el cambio de tema.

"La máquina trae una calculadora," explicó Kryogen. "Basándose en el tamaño del feto otorga una edad gestacional aproximada; son parámetros humanos así que aunque tienes diecisiete semanas, la máquina registra veintiocho. Ya está posicionado con la cabeza hacia abajo, sus órganos humanos están tan definidos que incluso como fantasma los puedo reconocer… eso sí, está un poco más grande que Danielle a la misma edad gestacional. Quizá porque tu alimentación es mejor que la de Vladimir fue durante el embarazo."

Evitó decir alguno de los comentarios acusatorios que pasaron por su mente, Vlad mencionó el día anterior que él no cambió su estilo de vida pese a estar embarazado y sin duda eso tuvo repercusiones en la bebé. El médico se dedicó a obtener algunos datos más y después dio por finalizado el estudio. Le dejaron a solas un largo rato más, durante el cual Danny estuvo divagando. Esta nueva ecografía le dejó con una sensación agridulce, era genial que su hijo estuviera bien pero le preocupó que hubiera una fisura en la conexión entre ellos. Al parecer no solo tenía que hacer lo posible por no gastar ecto-energía sino que también debía de ser cuidadoso con las actividades que realizara en el futuro, aunque con solo salir de la cama Danny sería feliz. Kryogen volvió mucho rato después llevando consigo más ectoplasma y algunas frutas del mundo humano.

"Es importante que consumas también alimentos humanos." Explicó el médico.

"¿Dónde conseguiste esto?" Preguntó Danny tomando la manzana y dándole una mordida. Estaba fresca y después de una semana sin probar comida humana, le supo más deliciosa de lo normal.

"Contrabando." Respondió Kryogen de forma despreocupada. El joven halfa se extrañó de ver al fantasma arrastrar una silla y tomar asiento junto a su cama, al hablar su tono serio hizo a Danny temer por una mala noticia. "Necesito saber una cosa importante, Daniel. ¿Qué acuerdo tomaste con Vladimir?"

"¿Acuerdo?" El halfa hizo una pequeña risa irónica pues su conversación con Vlad no terminó con un acuerdo. "Dijo que no pediría nada a cambio por ayudarme. Aunque no le creo ni siento que pueda confiar en él de nuevo después de lo que hizo, por el bien de mi hijo tendré que arriesgarme y aceptar su ayuda."

"No es como si tuvieras opciones mejores, ¿Te dijo si volvería?" El médico continuó.

"Dijo que yo fuera a buscarlo cuando lo necesite." Respondió con voz apagada. Recordó la expresión dolida de Vlad y le molestó sentirse culpable por ello pues no tenía motivos para sentirse así.

"No puedes ni salir de la cama, ¿Cómo cree que…?" Kryogen suspiró sobándose las sienes. "Sabes que, olvídalo. Yo iré por él, necesito su ayuda de toda formas."

"¿Para que necesitas la ayuda de Vlad?" Preguntó Danny con curiosidad.

"Como te había dicho antes, él me consigue varios suplementos médicos humanos." Contestó el fantasma. "Incluso los monitores que ves aquí, son donación suya. Para mis pacientes fantasmas no son necesarios porque puedo mantenerles vigilados con mis poderes, pero con ustedes… cuando cambian de forma es como si desaparecieran de mi mapa mental, por eso necesito de los monitores."

Asintió para hacerle saber al médico que entendía su punto, miró la fruta que quedaba en su plato, no le extrañaría saber que Vlad era el responsable de introducir estos alimentos como contrabando. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando el fantasma creo un duplicado que rápidamente se desvaneció con tele-transportación. Su estilo era similar al de Vlad y recordó que Kryogen es el guardián del halfa mayor, así como Clockwork era para él. Ese día no le habían colocado el inhibidor así que percibió con claridad cómo la energía del fantasma se dividió, ahora que la presencia de Kryogen no era tan potente un extraño sentimiento resaltó en el ambiente. Era una presencia que provenía del médico, tan tenue que no activaba su sentido fantasma aunque tampoco se sentía como posesión…

"¿Pasó algo?" Kryogen le miró con preocupación por la expresión de confusión en el rostro del halfa.

"No, no es nada." Negó con la cabeza y regresó al tema que hablan antes. "¿Necesitas otros equipos? ¿Para qué?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando dije que trabajaba en una cura para tu hija?" La mención de Danielle llamó toda su atención. "Ya tengo una, pero necesito la versión pediátrica de un tipo especial de catéter para que funcione, de preferencia que sea de tres vías y también necesito…"

Quedó impactado mientras Kryogen continuaba enlistando materiales de los cuales Danny jamás había escuchado y poco le importaban pues estaba ocupado procesando del todo la noticia que el médico le dio. Conforme repasaba cada palabra el joven halfa sentía su núcleo pulsar con alegría, era la mejor noticia que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en sus labios, el médico le miró extrañado deteniendo su discurso.

"¿Fabricaste una cura para Danielle?" Danny tuvo que preguntar, solo para asegurarse que no entendió mal.

"No la fabriqué," el fantasma negó con la cabeza. "Hablé contigo sobre esto antes, Daniel. Un procedimiento que usaba antes, algo así como una transfusión o trasplante del ectoplasma interno de alguno de los padres al hijo, es lo único comprobado que podrá estabilizar a la niña."

"Sí, pero dijiste que era muy peligroso…" Danny recordaba el sermón de Kryogen al respecto, eso de que el padre donador terminaba desestabilizado. También recordaba que Vlad quiso extraerle su ectoplasma interno a la fuerza para estabilizar a sus clones, algo que aún le causaba terror.

"Lo es." Kryogen asintió. "Yo me negaba a hacerlo pero a Vladimir parecen atraerle las medidas desesperadas. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien salir ileso del proceso de extracción, quizá porque ustedes lo halfas tienen mayor resistencia que los fantasmas comunes en algunos temas. Aunque no podría asegurarlo."

"¿Qué?" Frunció el ceño sin comprender. "¿Sacaste ectoplasma del núcleo de Vlad?"

"En realidad, él hizo la extracción por su cuenta." El médico levantó una mano para frenar las preguntas de Danny. "¿Cómo o por qué? Eso no lo sé, yo no estaba con él cuando lo hizo. Fue mientras estaba ocupado contigo…"

"¡No tiene sentido!" Danny interrumpió con un chillido, respiró hondo para tratar de calmar la ansiedad dentro de él. "Vlad odia a Danielle, no entiendo por qué haría eso."

"Si quieres entender lo que sea que tenga en la mente debes hablar con él." Kryogen sentenció con seriedad. "Lo importante es que tenemos disponible su ectoplasma interno, es lo único que curará a tu hija, no puedes darte el lujo de ser quisquilloso al respecto. Acéptalo y preocúpate por las intenciones de Vladimir después."

Le dio la razón al médico pese a los sentimientos contrarios que le producía la noticia. Estaba muy feliz de que una de sus preocupaciones más grandes estuviera por llegar a su fin, esta era una oportunidad muy grande para Danielle, no podía ser desperdiciada aunque de nuevo tenga que ser gracias a Vlad. Se sentía incluso atemorizado al pensar en las motivaciones del halfa mayor, si antes sospechaba que había un precio secreto que Danny tendría que pagar, ahora estaba más que convencido. Lo que sea que Vlad pretendía ganar de la situación debía ser importante si estuvo dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para salvar a alguien a quien quería matar. Comenzaba a sentir jaqueca de solo pensarlo, Kryogen tenía razón, necesitaba hablar seriamente con Vlad en cuanto le vea de nuevo, no podría estar tranquilo hasta que sepa cuál sería el precio de esta ayuda.

.-.-.

Un día había pasado y el duplicado de Kryogen seguía sin regresar, mientras tanto le explicaron los detalles del procedimiento. Al principio Danny estuvo preocupado por los riesgos pero la verdad confiaba mucho en el fantasma. Kryogen era muy bueno en su trabajo de médico y si alguien podría salvar a su hija sería él. Sin embargo lo que tuvo a Danny explotando de enojo fue que el fantasma sugiriera que Vlad fuera quien recogiera a Danielle del mundo humano para llevarla al oasis. El joven halfa no estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea, ese hombre quiso matar a su hija en dos ocasiones, no importaba si 'donó' su ectoplasma a Dani, seguía siendo una amenaza muy grande.

"¡Definitivamente no!" Danny gruñó a Kryogen, apretó con fuerza las sábanas y podía sentir sus colmillos extendidos, su energía removiéndose con amenaza.

"Si yo fuera tu no gastaría energía en vano. Necesitas guardarla solo para mantener tu estabilidad y alimentar a tu hijo." El médico dijo con severidad, el halfa frunció el ceño pero sabiendo que Kryogen tenía razón reprimió su energía lo mejor que pudo.

"¿No puedes ir tú por ella?" insistió el muchacho, su voz ya no reflejaba enfado sino preocupación y frustración. "¿Por qué tiene que ser él? ¿Y si le hace daño?"

"Yo tengo que hacer varios preparativos para el procedimiento," explicó el fantasma con tranquilidad. "No te preocupes, Daniel, te aseguro que no le hará daño a la niña."

"La quiso matar antes," murmuró Danny. "Nada nos garantiza que no lo intente de nuevo."

"Lo sé," Kryogen soltó un suspiro. "Vladimir tiene muchos conflictos que aclarar en relación a su hija pero en el fondo de su ser la ama tanto como tu amas al bebé que tienes dentro."

El joven halfa no estaba de acuerdo con la afirmación del médico pero sabía que Kryogen ya tenía tomado su decisión sobre el tema y no había nada que él pueda hacer. Le llenaba de tristeza recordar que él también llegó a pensar que Vlad quería a la niña, eso fue antes de enterarse de la verdad. Más tarde médico y paciente terminaron comiendo una deliciosa sopa que, ignorando el ectoplasma, podría ser como cualquier otra del mundo humano. Danny adoraba lo que Kryogen cocinaba, tenía una sazón tan casera y hogareña que cuando compartían comida no le veía como su médico sino como un amigo, como parte de su familia.

"¿Crees tener fuerzas como para salir de la cama?" Preguntó el fantasma cuando terminaron de comer. Danny le miró con sorpresa pero enseguida se sintió muy alegre.

"Me siento excelente." Dijo con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo dudó y un poco apenado expuso su temor: "Pero la otra vez que lo intente no me fue muy bien…"

"Así que eso fue lo que causó la desestabilización." Kryogen bufó al sacar sus conclusiones, el halfa desvió la mirada al ver que notaron su mentira de antes. "Tranquilo, ahora tienes tus reservas completas no debe haber problemas. Lo haremos de la forma adecuada, lentamente y paso a paso."

Cuando recibió un asentimiento de parte del halfa, el médico pasó a retirar los electrodos que Danny tenía pegados en su cuerpo. De pronto hubo silencio, él siempre supo que extrañaría escuchar continuamente el latido de su bebé pero nada le preparó para lo abrumador que resultó en realidad. Pronto estuvo ocupado siguiendo las instrucciones de Kryogen para lograr ponerse de pie. Fue un proceso lento, el joven halfa solía ser impaciente pero entendió que era necesario no apresurarse. Primero le indicaron bajar las piernas de la cama y realizar algo similar a un calentamiento antes de un ejercicio, flexionando y extendiendo las piernas un par de veces cuando todavía estaba sentado en la cama. El médico le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a ponerse sobre sus pies, cuando Danny la tomó quedando en contacto directo con el otro al fin pudo reconocer a quien correspondía aquella presencia que percibió desde el día anterior.

"Clockwork," pronunció el nombre del maestro del tiempo con sorpresa. "¿Está él aquí?"

"¿Puedes sentirlo?" Kryogen dirigió su mirada fugazmente a sus manos unidas y luego sonrió. "No está ahora, vino el otro día pero no quisimos despertarte."

"No es como si esté aquí." Danny analizó mejor lo que percibía. "Pero siento rastros de su energía en…"

Frenó de golpe, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. Ahora que lo pronunció en voz alta, se dio cuenta que su comentario podría resultar un poco irrespetuoso para el fantasma. Pensó rápido en los motivos que podría tener Kryogen para recibir la energía de Clockwork en su persona e ignoró la conclusión que su cerebro le envió de inmediato. Es decir, había muchas situaciones en las que se podía compartir energía. Como cuando Skulker le dio un poco en la Antártida o cuando Kryogen hacía que su energía recorriera el cuerpo de sus pacientes, también cuando Danny permitía que Sam tocara su núcleo y algunas pizcas de su energía entraban en la gótica, por mencionar algunas.

"Lo sientes en mí." Kryogen terminó por el halfa quien asintió. "Descuida, lo que estas percibiendo debe de ser la gema."

Sintió que su mandíbula llegaría al piso de lo impactado que quedó cuando el médico hizo a un lado sus vestimentas exponiendo la parte izquierda de su pecho. Allí, incrustada en la piel estaba una gema de unión, era de un hermoso color azul cielo brillando con tanta intensidad que podría ser un núcleo pequeño. Era imposible pasar por alto el temible poder del maestro del tiempo que irradiaba de ella pero por si quedaba duda de quién era el dueño, la gema estaba rodeada de una vieja cicatriz que delineaba un perfecto engrane como los medallones del tiempo incluso tenía las letras CW. Como si fuera una película, su memoria repasó todas las veces que vio a los dos poderosos fantasmas juntos aun teniendo dificultades para relacionarlos.

"Sí, definitivamente es eso." Balbuceó, Kryogen reía abiertamente de su reacción, el halfa estalló en una avalancha de preguntas. "¿En serio? ¿Clockwork y tú? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me habían dicho? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?"

"La verdad me impresiona que recién te des cuenta." El médico respondió. "Somos bastante obvios, Vladimir nos vio juntos menos de un minuto y lo supo de inmediato."

"No son nada obvios." Danny contradijo, luego suspiró. "Aunque eso explica muchas cosas, a veces parecen un viejo matrimonio."

"Hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo que dejé de contar los años," dijo el fantasma. "Además tratándose de Clockwork, el tiempo corre diferente y no en el sentido romántico de la frase."

"Buen punto," el halfa rió. "Pero espera, ¿Por qué antes no podía sentir la gema? Es muy notoria ahora."

"¿En serio tengo que explicártelo?" El fantasma arqueó una ceja, con incredibilidad. "Ah es verdad, tuviste la tuya por un período muy breve, no tienes idea de sus propiedades. La gema no es solo un accesorio o una señal de posesión, puede ser utilizada para muchos propósitos dependiendo de los poderes de la pareja y de la experiencia que adquieran juntos usándola."

"¿Cómo qué tipo de usos?" Preguntó curioso.

"La mayoría de las parejas usa la gema como arma," Kryogen explicó. "Si la energía contenida allí es considerable, puede ser un interesante último recurso en una situación de peligro. Antes no sentías la energía de Clockwork en la gema porque era muy poca, él vino aquí y aproveché tomar lo más que pude como una prevención."

"¿Prevención contra qué?" Danny entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

"Nada que debas saber o preocuparte." Concluyó Kryogen. El muchacho tenía ganas de indagar más, había algo extraño en los ojos del médico cuando mencionó que era una prevención y tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. Notando que Danny iba a preguntar, el fantasma agregó: "Dejemos mi vida privada de lado. Vamos, te ayudaré a salir de la cama."

"De acuerdo." Suspiró con resignación, tomando de nuevo la mano del médico para ayudarse a ponerse sobre sus pies. No fue tan fácil como creyó que sería, hizo una mueca que llamó la atención de Kryogen.

"¿Sientes alguna molestia? ¿Mareo? ¿Dolor?" preguntó el otro con preocupación.

"Me tiemblan las piernas." Comentó con una pequeña risa avergonzada. "¿No sería más fácil si floto?"

"Flotar requiere menos esfuerzo, pero si cambias a humano necesitarás que tus piernas se hayan ejercitado un poco." Kryogen explicó. "Solo quiero que estés de pie, si no tienes mareos ni nauseas entonces te dejaré para que deambules como mejor te parezca."

Pasaron casi cinco minutos en los que Danny solo estuvo parado balanceando su peso en un pie y luego en el otro, no sentía ningún tipo de dolor ni problema así que el médico le indicó moverse con lentitud. Rió internamente porque Kryogen le trataba como un niño que recién aprendía a caminar, se rehusaba a soltarle la mano aunque el joven halfa decía que se sentía bien. Luego de un rato, recibió la orden de cambiar a su forma humana. Tenía que admitir que no le emocionaba ser Fenton en ese momento, como humano su vientre distendido hacía que todo fuera incómodo e incluso doloroso. Sin embargo obedeció e invocó el anillo de luz que envió su núcleo frio a segundo plano.

Kryogen notó que su malestar se incrementó así que le solicitó que explicara sus síntomas. No fue nada consolador escuchar que todo era normal y esperado en una persona que cursa ya el tercer tercio del embarazo. No había estado como humano más que unas fugaces ocasiones a lo largo de la semana así que era un poco abrumador para él lo mucho que su cuerpo cambió en tan poco tiempo. Además de sus molestias acostumbradas había una nueva presión en la parte baja de su abdomen y para colmo, el bebé halfa estaba tan inquieto con el cambio que sus movimientos eran visibles en forma de extrañas ondulaciones de su vientre.

"¿Cómo esto puede ser _normal_?" Chilló Danny, "siento que va a salirse, no sé si por abajo o por arriba o por los lados…"

"Recuerda que el cuerpo humano no es nada maleable," recordó Kryogen. "La cabeza del bebé está presionando contra los huesos de tu pelvis, pero mientras estés como humano no tiene por donde salir."

"No es gracioso." Rodó los ojos ante la risita del médico, fastidiado de sentirse tan incómodo con su propio cuerpo cambió a su forma fantasma. Era como si por arte de magia todas las molestias fueran amortiguadas hasta ser casi nulas, suspiró aliviado. "¿Hay algún problema con que me quede como Phantom?"

"Claro que no," Kryogen sonrió. "Has lo que te haga sentir mejor. En sus notas, Vladimir menciona algo relacionado con la imposibilidad para cambiar a forma humana, supongo que se refería a esto."

"Oh cielos, no quiero ni pensar cómo será después." Danny dramatizó un gemido que hizo reír a ambos. El halfa estaba muy feliz de poder flotar libremente por el aire, no sentía que le consumiera energía ni requería esfuerzo.

.-.-.

No podía sacarse una nueva preocupación que comenzó a invadirle al darse cuenta que acudir al mundo humano para distracción se le estaba volviendo una costumbre; para Vlad era una forma de escapar de su realidad y el dolor. Agradecía el apoyo que su antiguo empleado le daba y que no hiciera ningún comentario ni preguntas cada que iba de visita. Después de su encuentro con Daniel, necesitaba esa distracción más que nunca. Él estuvo al lado del halfa menor mientras estaba inconsciente, entregándole su energía a cada hora y después de que Daniel despertó, estuvo en vela permaneciendo de pie afuera del cuarto solo escuchando el eco del pulso que marcaba el monitor para asegurarse que las dos personas que más amaba estuvieran con vida. En ese tiempo se ilusionó con la idea de una reconciliación… fue estúpido de su parte, pues el halfa menor dejó claro hacía dos meses que su separación era definitiva al quitarse su gema de la unión.

La única pregunta que Ryan Horris hizo al verle llegar con expresión devastada fue: _¿Maddie o Daniel?_

Así se resumía la 'vida amorosa' de Vlad y era tan ridículo que le enfadaba. No era la primera vez que su antiguo empleado le consolaba pero normalmente le prohibía siquiera rozar su pecho, Horris pensaba que era excentricidad suya. Así que se sobresaltó cuando le tocaron donde su núcleo pulsaba detrás de su corazón. Lo que sintió fue como un extraño calmante y aunque en el momento no le importó afianzarse al humano, ahora tenía la irritante sensación de haber traicionado a una pareja que en realidad no tenía. Miró el cielo ennegrecido, era la tercera noche que pasaría en el mundo humano y sintió ansiedad al recordar que en solo un día más tendría que enfrentarse a Daniel de nueva cuenta para darle energía. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que apenas percibió a Horris entrar a la suite, a diferencia de las otras visitas de Vlad esta vez no estaban en el edificio de DLAV Company sino en un hotel cercano.

"Traje comida." Anunció el hombre con inusual alegría, Vlad no le prestó mucha atención limitándose a hacer un asentimiento para indicarle que escuchó. Aun debía estar un poco adormilado pues no percibió que Ryan se acercó hasta que se vio envuelto en su repentino abrazo. Siseó sintiendo sus instintos de defensa activarse, su núcleo pulsó cargando energía. "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

"¿Qué?" Alcanzó pronunciar, tomó aire para calmarse y no atacar al humano, quien no se percató que estuvo a punto de recibir un rayo.

"Es pasada la media noche," Horris explicó separándose de él. "Oficialmente es tu cumpleaños número cuarenta y tres."

"Gracias por recordarlo, supongo." Respondió aun sorprendido, entre tantas cosas que pasaban actualmente olvidó que su cumpleaños había llegado. "Pero te he dicho miles de veces que no te abalances así, un día de estos voy a atacarte."

"Hemos trabajado juntos por unos quince años. No lo hiciste antes, dudo que lo hagas ahora." Razonó el humano.

Evitó contradecirle, para no explicar por qué sus instintos fantasmas de defensa se iban intensificando en las últimas semanas. Nadie tuvo que decirle a qué se debía pues era la segunda vez que Vlad lo vivía, aunque antes pensaba que el embarazo de Daniel no le afectaría por estar separados pronto notó que estaba equivocado. Eso le hizo preguntarse si de alguna forma el halfa menor sintió algo similar cuando él estuvo embarazado de Danielle o si era solo porque Vlad era consciente que su hijo estaba gestándose.

"Por cierto," Horris continuó hablando, "ya tengo listos los papeles de custodia para tu hija. ¿Es un buen momento para llevárselos a los señores Fenton?"

"No, espera unos días. Deja que se angustien un poco." Dijo el halfa y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios, no les haría las cosas _tan_ fáciles a Jack y Maddie.

Lo siguiente que iba a decir murió en su boca cuando inesperadamente sintió la presencia de un fantasma aparecer de la nada y a poca distancia; apenas tuvo tiempo para cambiar a Plasmius y procesar a quién pertenecía la enorme energía que percibía. Tomó a un impactado Horris para dejarlo detrás de él mientras creaba un escudo que les protegiera del rayo de ectoplasma que fue lanzado en su dirección. Sin embargo, el escudo se quebró ante el fuerte poder haciendo toda la habitación sacudirse. De reojo corroboró que Horris estuviera bien y rió internamente porque era la primera vez que veía al abogado genuinamente aterrado. Entonces ambos fueron apresados con energía, al humano le colocaron una mordaza creada de ectoplasma para evitar que llamara la atención de otras personas del edificio mientras que a Vlad le estrellaron hacía una de las paredes con mucha fuerza.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Kryogen?" reclamó el halfa incorporándose y notando de inmediato que se trataba de un duplicado. No le extrañaba, pues el médico era un fantasma muy orgulloso que nunca pisaría el mundo humano.

"¡ _Estuve buscándote por días_!" La voz irritada de Kryogen resonó en el cuarto y dado que habló en el lenguaje fantasma, podía imaginar lo tenebroso que debía escucharse para el aterrado humano que luchaba por zafarse el ectoplasma que cubría su boca. "¿ _Qué haces aquí cuando tu pareja te necesita_?"

" _Daniel ya no es mi pareja_." Declaró Vlad en el mismo lenguaje, la entonación y pronunciación de las sílabas se sentían extrañamente familiares, pese a que casi no lo usaba.

" _A veces me sorprende lo tercos que son ambos_." Kryogen negó con la cabeza.

" _¿Por qué me estabas buscando?_ " exigió saber.

" _No hablaré de esto aquí_." Dijo el fantasma lanzándole una mirada despectiva al humano quien estaba demasiado aterrado como para moverse. Kryogen parpadeó mirando alternadamente a los otros dos y sabiendo qué encontraría el médico, Vlad evitó los interrogantes ojos naranjas. El fantasma se acercó al hombre y le liberó, cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en idioma humano, dirigiéndose al abogado. "La electricidad es peligrosa, no permitas que Plasmius use energía contigo, podría interferir en el sistema de conducción de tu corazón causándote arritmias mortales."

"¿De qué habla, fantasma?" Debía darle crédito a Ryan por atreverse a hablarle a Kryogen en ese tono demandante.

"Por otro lado," el médico ignoró la pregunta del humano. "es extremadamente desagradable pues ambos tienen pareja."

" _Basta, Kryogen_." Vlad intervino, " _no es lo que crees, fue por amistad_."

" _Si tú lo dices. Te veré afuera._ " Dijo con tono severo sin hacer más comentarios y se desvaneció en el aire con tele-transportación.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Horris balbuceó, pausando en cada palabra para darle mayor dramatismo. "¿…fue eso?"

" _Solo es mi guardián siendo entrometido como siempre_ ," explicó Vlad.

"Sigues balbuceando rarezas, Masters." Señaló el abogado, "es bastante perturbador de escuchar."

El halfa soltó una pequeña risita. Él sabía varios idiomas humanos y presumía de tener facilidad para aprenderlos, pero cambiar del lenguaje fantasma al humano requería una reprogramación de toda su consciencia. Era algo similar a realizar una transformación solo que era en el interior de su mente y no en su cuerpo físico.

"¿Te hizo algún daño?" Preguntó Vlad, aunque sabía que en situaciones normales Kryogen no era un fantasma hostil con los humanos.

"No, para nada." Respondió Horris. "Pero en serio, ¿Qué fue todo eso? Pensaba que eras poderoso."

"Muy simpático." Frunció el ceño, levemente ofendido. "Después te explico. Tengo que irme y no creo volver en algunos días."

"Claro, vete. He tenido suficiente de fantasmas por una noche."

Se despidieron y Vlad abandonó el edificio volando invisible por la ciudad en busca de Kryogen. No estaba en Amity Park por lo que no tenía que preocuparse mucho de sensores anti-fantasmas pues aun después del asunto del asteroide muy pocas ciudades consideraban necesario invertir en ello. Como antiguo hombre de negocios y ex-alcalde, Vlad les daba la razón, si una cuidad no tenía cerca un portal fijo (natural o artificial) no era llamativa para los fantasmas así que sería un gasto innecesario. Pero por prevención se mantuvo invisible, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si alguien le reconociera. Después de mucho rato, al fin encontró al duplicado del médico fantasma flotando cerca del portal natural que solía usar para sus viajes a DLAV Company, casi a las afuera de la cuidad.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar, Kryogen?" Preguntó en cuanto estuvo junto a su guardián.

"Varias cosas pero la más relevante es sobre tu hija." El fantasma fue directo al tema, hurgó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un trozo de papel que entregó a Vlad. "Quiero introducirle tu ectoplasma cuanto antes. Esto es lo que necesito que consigas y hagas por mí."

"¿Todo esto?"

"Tu parte es llevar los artículos humanos a mi guarida. Lo demás, yo me encargaré de recolectarlo por la Zona Fantasma."

"¿En qué consistirá el procedimiento? Por los materiales que pides supongo no va a ser algo sencillo."

"No lo será. Necesito inyectar tu ectoplasma lo más cerca que pueda de su núcleo sin tocar la membrana. Por comodidad y seguridad la pondré en sedación profunda."

"Entiendo," asintió. Una sedación profunda tenía muchos riesgos, pero ninguno más grave y mortal de lo que pasaría si el catéter rozara el núcleo de Danielle. "¿Has hablado con Daniel del peligro?"

"Estoy en ello." Kryogen comentó con calma. "Ah sí, otra cosa. Cuando tengas todos los materiales, necesitaré que pases por Danielle."

"¿Perdón? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Yo no puedo 'pasar' por ella y sabes bien la razón… ¿Por qué no va Daniel? O tú, ya que estás aquí."

"Daniel no tiene energía para desperdiciar y yo debo preparar todo para el procedimiento. Eres un fantasma nivel diecisiete, usa la fuerza si es necesario; no me importa cómo, solamente llévala al oasis."

Con eso Kryogen finalizó y voló hacia el portal natural sin darle tiempo a Vlad de replicar. El halfa pasó la mano por sus cabellos en frustración y dio la media vuelta de regreso a la cuidad. Examinó rápidamente la lista de materiales, los nombres le eran familiares así que recolectarlos fue sencillo, tan solo entró al primer hospital pediátrico que se cruzó en su camino y eligió un calibre que pueda ser usado en la niña de doce años. Después de tener todo lo de la lista, se encaminó a Amity Park, hubiera usado tele-transportación pero no podía darse el lujo de gastar energía, debía reservar ese truco para el viaje hasta el oasis de Kryogen llevando un pasajero.

.-.-.

El sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse cuando al fin llegó a la casa Fenton, entró suprimiendo su firma ectoplásmica y podía sentir los rastros de energía espectral emanar del portal lo que indicaba que estaba abierto. _Perfecto, una vía de escape_. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar el control del sistema de defensa de la casa y desactivarlo, fue sencillo pues gracias al tiempo que estuvo hospedado en la casa, conocía cómo estaban constituidas. Después usó su sentido fantasma para ubicar a Danielle, se sorprendió de encontrarla dormida en la habitación de Daniel. Fue nostálgico estar de nuevo en ese cuarto, le recordaba al otro halfa y los momentos que vivieron juntos allí. Apartó esos recuerdos para fijarse en la chica, su plan original era someterla con electricidad pero su mano cargada con energía se detuvo cuando estuvo a milímetros de tocarla.

Al verla dormir tan pacíficamente, sintió una versión intensificada de la indecisión que tuvo mientras diseñaba la estrategia para deshacerse de ella o cuando apretó el gatillo contra ella. Su mano al fin tocó la frente de niña retirando un poco de los mechones negros, no quería lastimarla pero cómo le haría para convencerla de ir con él. Ese pequeño toque fue suficiente para despertarla. Sus expresivos ojos azules, idénticos a los de Daniel, primero mostraron miedo pero en el siguiente segundo cambiaron a un intenso verde. El anillo de luz hizo a Vlad parpadear y fue todo lo que ella necesitó para iniciar su lucha, siseó cuando un rayo de energía le golpeó directo en el abdomen derribándole.

"¿Atacarme mientras duermo?" Ella reclamó, una esfera de energía se formó en su palma. "Eso es bajo hasta para ti."

"No iba a hacerte nada." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, colocando un escudo para protegerse de la energía verde. Fue impresionante como la chica pasó de estar dormida a completamente alerta en segundos y en otra ocasión tal vez hubiera dejado que ella le mostrara sus movimientos pero ahora no quería llamar la atención de los Fenton.

"¡No te acerques!" Danielle gruñó en amenaza, sus manos cargadas con bastante energía lista. Sus fieros ojos verdes, estaban llenos de determinación y lucha, Vlad hubiera estado orgulloso de su coraje si no fuera porque en este momento jugaba en su contra.

"No vine a pelear contigo," comentó con calma pese a lo irritada que ella se veía. "Kryogen me envió por ti."

"¿Kryogen?" La halfa lo consideró por un momento y después lanzó un rayo hacia él. "Sí, cómo no. ¿Por qué habría de creerte?"

Trató de acercarse a ella, esquivando con agilidad los ataques seguidos que le lanzaba, sin importar la destrucción que causaba en la habitación de Daniel. La niña tenía poca energía pero sus movimientos eran rápidos y dado que Vlad no estaba contraatacando, pudo zafarse de su agarre en un par de ocasiones. Tal vez no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas pero le fue imposible no reconocer el potencial que Danielle tenía, si el procedimiento de Kryogen funcionaba, ella eventualmente crecería y algún día superaría a sus padres. Pero aún faltaba mucho para eso, por ahora le fue fácil tomarla fuertemente de las muñecas. Vlad produjo unas cuerdas de energía rosa que se enredaron en el cuerpo de la chica, tratando de inmovilizarla.

"¡Suéltame!" Gritó la niña, pataleando y retorciéndose. Al darse cuenta que estaba en desventaja, ella volvió a gritar llamando a los Fenton.

"Silencio, a ti no te haré daño pero a ellos sí." Ordenó con brusquedad, quizá su voz salió un poco más amenazante de lo que pretendía porque notó temor en los ojos de la niña.

"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?" Danielle demandó saber, sus intentos de liberarse disminuyeron pero Vlad todavía sentía su energía alborotada.

"Ya te dije, te llevaré con Kryogen, allí está Daniel." Respondió el mayor, con su audición amplificada reconoció pasos acercarse.

Aprovechó que aún la tenía sujeto de las muñecas decidió usar su última carta para calmarla, solo esperaba que funcionara como lo hizo la vez anterior. Su electricidad fluyó hacia el cuerpo de la menor, pero contrario a lo que Vlad esperaba la energía de ella luchó contra la suya obligándole a retirarla. Su rechazo dolió mucho más de lo que esperaba, sus sentimientos hacia ella siempre habían sido confusos y aun ahora una parte de él no quería aceptar que la amaba. Sin embargo, porqué sentía este dolor que él aprendió a relacionar con amar a alguien; porqué cuando la oportunidad de extraer su ectoplasma interno se presentó, no lo pensó dos veces. No le importó si moría en el intento, solo pensaba en emendar aunque sea una pizca del daño que él le causó.

"¡Alto allí!" La voz conjugada de Jack y Maddie se escuchó en un grito. El halfa mayor pudo haber huido llevando a la niña cautiva, después de todo Kryogen le dio autorización de usar la fuerza pero en vez de eso, enseguida soltó y deshizo las ataduras de ectoplasma dejándola libre. Si ella no quería ir con él, entonces el médico tendría que encontrar a alguien más que la recogiera. Su intangibilidad se activó al mismo tiempo que Danielle trató de tomarle del brazo, su mano atravesó el cuerpo de mayor quien desapareció por el suelo. Cuando estuvo en laboratorio se dio cuenta que ella le había seguido.

"¡Espera!" Llamó Danielle y pese a que cada parte de él le ordenaba salir de allí antes que los cazadores lograran bajar, se detuvo a unos pasos del portal girando para ver a la niña. "Dijiste algo sobre Danny. ¿Él está bien?"

"Pensé que no me creías." Señaló el halfa mayor.

"No te creo." Danielle aseguró acercándose a él con aire retador. "Pero Danny ha estado desaparecido una semana, no tenemos ni una pista sobre lo que pasó con él. Además, sé que no me atacarás justo ahora. ¿O sí?"

"No deberías de confiar tan rápido en las personas." Aconsejó, sujetándola con fuerza de los hombros. Deliberadamente hizo que su energía adquiera ese toque amenazador y cuando ella estuvo a punto de gritar, se detuvo. "Tranquila, solo quería establecer un punto…"

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Danielle gruñó y Vlad no esquivó el golpe que le dieron en el rostro pues sabía que se lo merecía. Se sorprendió de encontrar una mezcla de furia y tristeza en sus ojos verdes. "A veces siento que quieres conseguir que te odie de verdad."

"Ya lo tengo, no necesito _conseguirlo_." Respondió después de un momento en que había quedado paralizado por su acusación.

"Te equivocas," ella murmuró bajando la mirada. Vlad sintió su boca abrirse para pedirle que repitiera lo que dijo pues creyó no escucharla bien, sin embargo su voz no salía. Afortunadamente la niña, habló de nuevo con voz más firme. "Te equivocas, yo no te odio."

"Deberías hacerlo." Declaró sintiendo su núcleo pulsar con fuerza. Danielle llevó una mano a su rostro para quitar una gota de su ojo derecho.

"Sé que debería," habló la menor con voz entrecortada. "Eres malo y no has hecho más que lastimarme desde que tengo memoria, pero por alguna razón sigo viéndote como mi padre…" ella ahogó un pequeño sollozo y continuó. "El otro día en el oasis, me hiciste creer que habías cambiado de opinión sobre mí pero me mentiste."

"No fue mentira." Interrumpió, extendiendo su mano para tocarla.

"¡Me disparaste!" Ella reclamó golpeando su mano, Vlad estuvo muy impactado pues no esperaba que ella supiera sobre el último ataque. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Danielle agregó: "No soy tonta, nadie tuvo que decirme. Era muy obvio que fuiste tú pero no quise creerlo sino hasta después. Sé soy solo un error para ti. Sé que nunca me has querido, no como clon, ni mucho menos como hija. No como quieres a ese bebé…"

Los ojos verdes le miraban llenos de lágrimas y esa imagen le quebró por dentro, el peso de sus errores y la culpa aplastó su corazón en un solo golpe. No buscaba qué decir o qué hacer pues la mayoría de las cosas que ella dijo eran verdad. Le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado y aun ahora cuando trataba de no lastimarla, le hizo llorar. Quería consolarla pero no había nada que pueda decir para justificarse. Él estaba tan confundido por sus propios sentimientos que el aire no entraba a su cuerpo. Al final decidió seguir lo que sus instintos y su corazón le impulsaban a hacer, rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos, estrechándola en su pecho con mucha fuerza. La sintió paralizarse y él se obligó a hablar antes que ella inicie a resistirse.

"Perdóname, por favor perdóname…" Susurró contra sus cabellos blancos, su voz se escuchó ahogada por el nudo que sentía en su garganta en un intento por luchar contra las lágrimas. Sintió las manos de la niña posarse sobre su pecho, pidiendo. La conexión entre ellos se formó y su corazón gritó órdenes para que confesara a la niña lo que sentía por ella. Sin embargo su mente racional le envió una señal de alerta haciéndole callar, recordando súbitamente dónde estaba y registrando al fin la presencia de los Fenton en las escaleras.

"Explicación. Ahora." Maddie exigió, causando que los dos halfas se separaran y giraran para encarar a los cazadores. Los adultos sostenían ecto-pistolas hacia él pero Jazmine solo miraba con suspicacia la escena frente a ella. El halfa mayor estuvo nervioso al no tener idea de cuánto de la conversación escucharon los cazadores, pero estaban locos si creían que les iba a dar explicaciones.

"Suéltala o dispararemos," la amenaza de Jack resonó en el laboratorio. Vlad frunció el ceño, aún tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de la menor, pero no le parecía motivo suficiente para que los cazadores creyeran que la niña estaba al lado suyo en contra de su voluntad. "Ya no eres bienvenido en esta casa, no tendremos compasión contigo…"

"Yo lo pensaría dos veces," gruñó el halfa mayor. "Ustedes no pueden contra mí."

"Error, Vladdie. ¿Recuerdas nuestra arma especial?" Jack se burló, pronunciando el odioso apodo con rencor. Vlad apretó los dientes enfurecido. Claro que recordaba, tenía una cicatriz en el brazo gracias a esa arma.

"Danielle, aléjate de allí." La hermana de Daniel pidió, notando la tensión que iba formando en el ambiente entre los adultos.

En otras situaciones no le hubiera importado tener los cañones de esas peligrosas armas dirigidas hacia él pero Danielle estaba en el medio, mirando con indecisión entre los humanos y el halfa mayor. Si Jack disparaba, con su pésima puntería, podría dañar a la niña. Pensar en eso le hizo tener la agónica necesidad de colocarla a salvo, sus amplificados instintos de defensa reconocieron a los cazadores como una potencial amenaza hacia Danielle. Hacia su hija. Estaba tan irritado y presentía que, de iniciar un ataque hacia los Fenton, les causaría verdadero daño. Tuvo que recordarse que ellos eran los padres de Daniel pero aun así parte de su energía comenzaba a fugarse, llenando de estática el lugar.

"Ve con ellos." Murmuró en voz baja, para que solo Danielle escuchara. "Nuestra conversación tendrá que posponerse."

"¿Qué?" La niña giró para mirarle, sus ojos verdes tenían un extraño toque de decepción. "Pero… pensé que querías que vaya contigo, papi."

Hubo un respingo general. La respuesta de la niña dejó impactados a todos los presentes aunque por motivos diferentes. Al halfa mayor no le importó lo que los cazadores estuvieran pensando en ese momento, todos sus sentidos estaban opacados por una chispa de esperanza que brilló en su ser al recibir de nuevo ese título que pensó había perdido para siempre.

"Solo si vienes por tu propia cuenta." Vlad dijo y no pudo luchar contra la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, ella también sonrió correspondiendo el sentimiento. Ignorando el llamado de los humanos que le advertían que era una trampa o una manipulación, Danielle dio un paso cortando la distancia entre ellos y tomó una de sus manos. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas que debían aclarar pero el que ella quiera ir con él voluntariamente le hacía muy feliz. De reojo notó a Maddie moverse con claras intenciones de acceder a los controles del portal, así que sin cuestionárselo más sujetó a la niña y voló hacia la espiral verde.

El ambiente cargado de energía espectral de la Zona Fantasma les dio la bienvenida y estuvieron volando en un tenso silencio por cerca de unos cinco minutos. Vlad no le tomó mucha importancia, solo quería alejarse del portal Fenton en caso de que los cazadores decidan perseguirle. Si quería llegar al oasis de Kryogen lo mejor sería usar tele-transportación para saltar parte del camino, dirigió su mirada a la niña quien miraba hacia atrás con ligera preocupación. En el laboratorio, él había pedido perdón sin embargo aunque ella dio señales de aceptarle, Vlad no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora o de cómo comportarse. Tomó aire con ansiedad y sin dar explicaciones bajó en el primer trozo de tierra disponible que encontró.

"Antes de alejarnos más, tenemos que hablar." Inició el mayor tomando asiento a orillas de la pequeña isla, ella siguió su ejemplo aunque con un poco de desconfianza. "Dime, Danielle… ¿Estás segura?"

"¿Sobre qué?" Cuestionó la chica levantando la mirada hacia él. Pero Vlad no pudo encararla así que dirigió su vista al horizonte, admirando a varios espectros que volaban por el lugar. Afortunadamente, todos parecían querer mantener su distancia de dúo de halfas.

"De venir conmigo…" murmuró al fin. "De todo esto, es decir no he hecho nada que te indique que puedes confiar en mí."

"Me pediste perdón y creo que estás siendo sincero," dijo Danielle. Su tono casual solo puso más ansioso al mayor.

"¿Cómo puedes perdonar tanta maldad?" Apretó los puños en un afán de controlar las emociones que le invadía. "Después de todo lo que te he hecho… no merezco perdón."

"No, no lo mereces." Ella respondió seria y en un inesperado acto de brusquedad, se movió para tomar el rostro de Vlad obligándole a verle a los ojos antes de seguir hablando. "Definitivamente no lo mereces pero yo quiero dártelo. Aunque todos digan que es una mala idea yo quiero darte una oportunidad. ¿Estoy cometiendo un error? Espero que no sea un error, porque yo te quiero mucho."

Vlad pasó saliva con dificultad. Lo esperado sería decirle que nunca le haría daño otra vez, pero él no podía prometer algo como eso. Lastimar a las personas que ama parecía ser su especialidad. La niña frente a él era su hija, sin embargo trató de matarla. Muchas veces. La culpa que le invadía era tan grande que parecía subir amargamente por su garganta. Entonces entendió por qué Daniel le quería lejos de sus hijos, él no podía ser padre. Ni de ella, ni del bebé. Fue consciente de que su silencio se había extendido mucho cuando Danielle soltó un suspiro y su rostro adquirió esa sombra de tristeza que Vlad comenzaba a odiar ver en ella.

"No quiero decepcionarte. No otra vez." Recalcó aun negándose a creer que la chica fuera capaz de quererle, ella debería odiarle y repugnarle tanto como él a sí mismo. "Te he fallado como padre una y otra vez… no supe amarte como mereces y…"

"Te perdono por todo." Danielle declaró interrumpiendo su lamento, pasando sus manos por el cabello del mayor. "Perdónate tú también."

Parpadeó sorprendido, sin entender cómo una niña de dos años de existencia podía poner tanta certeza en sus palabras, hablándole como si pueda ver a través de él. Los ojos rojos de Vlad se conectaron con los hermosos verdes que estaban llenos de la misma inocencia y amor sincero que cuando les miró por primera vez en aquel día que Kryogen le entregó la bebé. Ella era tan pequeña que sentía la rompería si la tocaba muy fuerte, su piel era casi translúcida al ser tan prematura pero lo que más le dejó ensimismado fueron sus ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes con energía espectral. Se enamoró de ella en ese instante, no importó sus proyectos o cómo consiguió traerla al mundo, ella era su hija y la amó. Pero al siguiente momento ella moría desestabilizada en sus brazos… Después de enterarse que la bebé estaba condenada a morir cortó todo vínculo afectivo que alguna vez sintió hacia ella. O al menos creyó que así fue. Después de dos años pudo volver a verla como lo que ella realmente era y no pudo resistirse a volver a atraparla en sus brazos, sosteniéndola como si de nuevo fuera esa bebé que le enamoró.

"¿Vlad?" Danielle pronunció su nombre con un toque de preocupación por su repentino movimiento. "¿Qué…?"

"Te amo, hija." Dijo con toda la nueva seguridad que vibraba en su corazón. "Te amo tanto, mi pequeña bebé…"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Ella preguntó con ojos llenos de esperanza y él le apretó más contra sí, sus labios se posaron sobre la frente de la halfa menor al volver a hablar.

"Más serio que nunca," respondió pasando una de sus manos por las suaves hebras blancas. "Gracias. Por la oportunidad, por ser tan buena que puedes perdonar. Daré todo de mi para que no sea un error y demostrarte que no miento cuando digo que te amo."

La halfa menor asintió contra su pecho. Sentía la humedad de las lágrimas de la niña humedeciendo su traje mientras le repetía lo mucho que la amaba en un continuo susurró. Sus caricias frenaron un momento cuando la sintió tocar las orillas de núcleo en una silente petición por energía, le dedicó una sonrisa permitiendo que ella succionara de él. En parte porque era algo tranquilizador para ambos y también porque las reservas de la niña comenzaban a sentirse incompletas. Unos minutos pasaron para que ella fuera un peso muerto sobre su cuerpo, completamente dormida.

Vlad soltó un suspiro cansado, esto había sido tan agotador emocionalmente que sentía su cuerpo sin fuerzas. En ese estado dudaba que pueda realizar tele-transportación, dado que los fantasmas a su alrededor parecían evitarles intencionalmente, decidió descansar unos momentos. Logró acomodarse sobre el pedazo de tierra sin despertar a su hija, colocando su capa sobre ella en una rara señal de protección, al parecer sus instintos tenían problemas para entender que su hija ya no era la misma frágil bebé de antes. A pesar de estar adormilado, su sentido fantasma estaba pendiente que ningún espectro se atreviera a acercarse más de lo necesario a ellos. Así que cuando sintió una presencia aproximarse, su primer instinto fue colocar un escudo, sosteniendo a su hija con un brazo mientras que con el otro preparaba un ataque.

"Relájate, soy yo." La voz de Kryogen le hizo soltar un gran respiro.

"Creí que tenías pendientes por realizar." Gruñó mirando al duplicado del médico, quien se encogió los hombros despreocupadamente. Vlad entrecerró los ojos con enfado. "Has estado observándonos."

"¿Creíste que iba a dejarles totalmente a solas?" El fantasma cuestionó aterrizando junto a ellos, Vlad no sabía si sentirse ofendido aunque no podía culpar a Kryogen de tomar medidas considerando su historial. "Sabía que no la dañarías, esa no es la razón por la cual estuve al tanto de ustedes."

"¿Entonces para qué?" Preguntó con exigencia.

"Para asegurarme que ambos estuvieran bien." El médico sonrió levemente ante la mueca de fastidio del halfa. "Sabía que no iba a ser un proceso fácil, Vladimir."

"Para tu información, tus métodos de terapia familiar son los peores." Vlad se quejó negando con la cabeza, sintió a la chica removerse en sueños y con un poco de inseguridad la arrulló para que continuara durmiendo.

"Fallé con lo de Daniel pero el menos con Danielle sí funcionó." Kryogen señaló riendo y el halfa rodó los ojos. Después su rostro retomó su típica seriedad al preguntar: "¿Se está alimentando?"

"Sí, eso parece…" murmuró bajando la mirada hacia su hija. "¿Es malo? Sé que no debería hacerlo después de los dos años."

"No es como si hubiera un interruptor para eso, Vladimir." El médico comentó, "la mayoría de los padres luchan para quitar el hábito a sus crías. Aunque el caso de ustedes es extraordinario en muchos sentidos, creo que les hará bien poner una pequeña prórroga para fortalecer su unión padre-hija."

"Eso es una mala idea." Opinó Vlad con tristeza. "Dudo que Daniel me permita verla luego de hoy, mientras menos nos 'unamos' la separación será más fácil."

"O ese sería un buen motivo para luchar por tu familia." Razonó el médico, Vlad negó con la cabeza teniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. No estaba listo para otra de las sesiones de terapia de Kryogen. "Piénsalo, mientras tanto… me hace feliz que llegaste a otro año sin romper tu record. Disculpa si no te tengo un obsequio, estos días han sido estresantes."

"Me diste un gran regalo, Kryogen." El halfa sonrió con debilidad. "Reestableciste mi relación con mi hija."

"Me das más crédito del que deberías, ustedes hicieron el trabajo." Kryogen rió, "deja que la niña termine de recargar sus reservas antes de tele-transportarla. Te esperaré en mi casa y preparé algo rico de comer."

"Gracias." Alcanzó murmurar antes de ver el duplicado de Kryogen desvanecerse en humo naranja.

Miró a la niña que dormía sin enterarse de lo que acaba de pasar, sonrió ampliamente pues ella debía sentirse tan confiada y a salvo en los brazos de Vlad como para bajar todas sus defensas estando en medio de la Zona Fantasma. Por mucho que trató de volver a dormitar no lo consiguió pues las palabras de Kryogen hacían eco en su mente. ¿Luchar por su familia? Vlad ya se había rendido en ese tema, sin embargo no quería despedirse de esa gran felicidad que sentía al tener a Danielle con él. Tenía una gran desición por tomar.

.-.-.

La pausa en la continuidad del tiempo fue fugaz pero suficiente para que reconociera el llamado. Clockwork encontró a Kryogen en la cocina, el médico le tomó de los hombros empujándole contra la pared cercana con tanta brusquedad que su vara terminó en el suelo. No comentó nada cuando su pareja tomó una de sus manos guiándola a la gema de la unión, estaba un poco más pálida que la última vez que la vio pues Kryogen usó parte de la energía contenida en ella al detener el tiempo por unas milésimas de segundo.

"¿Piensas usarlo?" Preguntó el maestro del tiempo presionando levemente sobre la gema, la cual absorbió pequeñas pizcas de su poder recobrando su brillo. "Normalmente esperarías a que la gema se vacíe antes de pedirme más."

"No, es que sentirte me relaja durante procedimientos complicados." Kryogen respondió, el otro fantasma le miró incrédulo. "De acuerdo, también porque si lo arruino podré retroceder el tiempo unos tres minutos. ¿Me lo permitirás, cierto?"

"No lo necesitarás." Comentó con voz serena, su mano libre pasando por la espalda del otro. "Eres el mejor médico fantasma que existe."

"¿Ah sí?" Kryogen rió, acercándose lo suficiente como para que Clockwork pueda sentir el calor de su energía. "¿Lo dices porque has visto el futuro? ¿O solo estás adulándome para que acepte tener sexo contigo?"

"Ambos." Susurró y su mano dejó la gema para pasarla cerca núcleo de su pareja. "¿Funcionó? ¿Me aceptarás en tu cama esta noche?"

El médico no alcanzó responder, pues se separaron en mutuo acuerdo justo en el momento que Daniel ingresó a la cocina. Al verles a solo un paso de distancia, el halfa hizo una graciosa expresión avergonzada. Clockwork no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que su joven protegido ya era consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre los dos fantasmas.

"Oh cielos, díganme que no interrumpí algo." Daniel gimió.

"Para nada," Kryogen fue el que respondió. "Estaba por preparar la cena, Clockwork solo me decía que se quedaría a cenar. Ahora, fuera de mi cocina los dos."

Daniel masculló una respuesta mientras salía flotando del lugar. El fantasma del tiempo usó su energía para hacer flotar su vara de nuevo a su mano y siguió al muchacho hasta el comedor, cuando Kryogen se ponía a cocinar a veces era mejor dejarle solo. No estaba en sus planes permanecer mucho rato en oasis pero la invitación de su pareja era imposible de rechazar. Se fijó en Daniel, admirándole fugazmente pues era muy distinto verle a través del tiempo que tenerle frente. Vaya que el halfa estaba muy embarazado.

"Así que, tú y Kryogen." Daniel dijo con incomodidad mientras ambos tomaban asiento. "Sabes, tuviste muchas oportunidades para decirme."

"¿Es un reclamo?" Preguntó divertido, Daniel negó apresuradamente con la cabeza. "Quería que lo descubras por ti mismo. Es todo."

"Me sorprendió mucho," el muchacho rió. "Pero viéndoles hoy, hacen buena pareja."

"Gracias por tu aprobación." Respondió Clockwork con sinceridad, se sentía agradable recibir ese comentario de parte del muchacho con quien estaba tan encariñado. Daniel estuvo distraído por su hijo y pasó cariñosamente su mano por su vientre.

"Es curioso," El halfa comentó. "Nunca había estado tan alborotado."

"Quizá es porque no está familiarizado conmigo," propuso el maestro del tiempo.

"Tal vez," Daniel lo meditó. "Debería conocerte, eres importante para mí. ¿Por qué no le tocas? Si quieres, claro."

Clockwork no estaba acostumbrado a ser sorprendido, pero la proposición del halfa le dejó atónito. Antes de que pueda declinar la oferta, Daniel hizo la decisión por él y le tomó la mano guiándola a su vientre. El tiempo, _literalmente_ estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando entró en contacto con el bebé halfa. Aun con la barrera que era el cuerpo de Daniel consiguió percibir los movimientos del niño, su energía de tipo eléctrico tocándole con curiosidad. Sin poder controlarse pasó su palma por el abdomen de Daniel delineando la silueta del bebé, que poco a poco se tranquilizó.

"¿Ves? Te dije que solo necesitaba conocerte," dijo Daniel, sacando a Clockwork del hechizo del momento. Retiró su mano teniendo dificultades para controlar sus emociones y en respuesta su energía se agitó tanto que incluso el halfa lo percibió. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No, eso solo que nunca había tocado a un bebé." Se vio obligado a mentir. "Debo decir que es una sensación abrumadora."

"¿En serio nunca…?" El halfa quiso preguntar pero Kryogen llegó para interrumpirle.

"La mayoría no lo permite, Daniel." El médico creó una excusa con rapidez. Clockwork solo esperó a que su pareja tomara la vara del tiempo.

 _Time Out._

No se conformó con detener el tiempo sino que se apartó de la línea principal para que todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera dejándole a solas con Kryogen. Su pareja no necesitaba explicaciones de ningún tipo así que sin soltar su agarre de la vara, se acercó a él para abrazarle. Clockwork se aferró al otro fantasma, sus energías uniéndose. Permanecieron en esa posición por lo que podría haber sido minutos o quizá horas, realmente no importaba. Estaban fuera de tiempo. Suspiró aliviado al sentir la calma volver a él, Kryogen se apartó ligeramente para poder verle a los ojos.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer tu trabajo sin recordar?" El maestro del tiempo cuestionó al otro.

"Sí recuerdo," Kryogen respondió, sus ojos llenos de aflicción. "Cada que toco a otras crías, recuerdo. Por eso hago mi trabajo con tanta pasión… para que otros padres no pasen lo mismo. Perder a tu recién nacido es desgarrador."

Se ahorró tener que comunicar con palabras lo que sentía, no solo porque su pareja era capaz de leerlo en sus ojos y en su energía sino porque Kryogen lo había escuchado incontables veces en el pasado. A este punto de sus existencias habían aceptado los eventos y se comprendían mutuamente. Ambos sufrieron la pérdida de su cría de formas distintas, los pocos que supieron del incidente creían que Kryogen fue el más afectado al ser el gestante. Pero Clockwork lidiaría con la continua tentación de _cambiar_ los hechos por el resto de su existencia.

"Fue difícil," Kryogen murmuró, siendo sacudido por los mismos recuerdos que él. "Fue muy difícil darme cuenta que no hay alternativa."

"No deja de ser doloroso." Dijo el maestro del tiempo recibiendo un asentimiento. La pareja fantasma se tomó otro momento, sin que a Clockwork le importara que los Observadores se enfadaran con él por mantener pausada la línea del tiempo principal por tanto rato. No es como si esto fuera algo frecuente, nadie podía culparles por tomarse unos momentos cada medio siglo para recordar el máximo sacrificio que hicieron por el bien de la línea de tiempo y del universo.

Más tarde, cuando finalmente estuvieron de vuelta en el oasis y Clockwork estaba a punto de reiniciar el tiempo, su atención se puso en el muchacho una última vez. Entonces, hizo el juramento silente de velar por ese bebé halfa de la misma forma que lo hacía por Daniel.

 _Time in._

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: La escena bonus es para aclarar la duda que surgió por allí sobre Clockwork y Kryogen. Sí, ya sé que fui cruel con ellos.

Kryogen tiene tácticas muy extremas (sí, debió ponerle seguro a la puerta en el anterior). Como pudieron imaginar, en el capítulo 25, Vlad no le dijo toda la verdad a Danny. Ah, por si alguien no recuerda… en el capítulo 26, Kryogen menciona qué record Vlad estaba por romper antes de su cumpleaños. Sobre las referencias a las *tose* distracciones de Vlad, esta fue la última. Espero. XD

Las frases de Danny: 'siento que se va a salir el bebé' y 'no tengo pareja ¿con quién voy a tener sexo?' son tan comunes en la consulta prenatal que no me resistí a ponerlas. No fue con ánimos de ofender a nadie.

Lástima, Kryogen sacó de la mesa la posibilidad de sexo de reconciliación para los halfas.

Oh sí, soy fan de la idea del Ghost language.

Y don't worry no creo que haya un hiatus tan grande como este. ;)

Chispas, la nota ya está muy grande. Así que si llegaron hasta aquí gracias por leer y espero hayan disfrutado. ¡Saludos!

¿Comentarios?

.-.-.

PD. No, T_T aun no supero el fin de otra serie a la que me encariñé.


	32. Sanación (Parte 1)

Notas: T_T Sí, sí, ya sé que soy una pésima autora por dejarles colgados tanto tiempo, pero la vida real se ha vuelto intensa gracias a mi nuevo trabajo. Los turnos en la sala de emergencias, sobre todo los nocturnos, a veces me hacen querer arrancarme los cabellos. En definitiva, tengo una relación de amor-odio con la medicina XD.

Ejem… basta de tanto blablá…

Agradezco mucho su paciencia, espero que mi desaparición no les haya quitado el interés por la historia y puedan disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo que como podrán apreciar decidí cortarlo… la segunda parte la pondré en cuanto pueda.

Una **ligera advertencia** por referencia a procedimientos médicos, recuerden que aunque se parece a la realidad están tan retorcidos a mi conveniencia que ya no son más que chorradas sin sentido que me invento.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 32: Sanación. Parte 1.**

.-.-.

Un viento fuerte y frio comenzó a golpearle directamente interrumpiendo la agradable sensación de calidez que le rodeaba momentos antes, obligándola a despertar; sin embargo Danielle se negaba a abrir los ojos, temerosa de que todo lo que ocurrió previamente no fuera más que otro de esos sueños que ocasionalmente tenía. El frio le hizo temblar y dudó antes de recargarse más a esa fuente de cálida energía que a pesar de serle familiar no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarla con buenas noticias. Abrió los ojos e hizo un pequeño respingo al no reconocer sus alrededores pues ese no era el lugar donde quedó dormida, con forme las nubes de sueño se disipaban notó que Vlad le sostenía con un brazo en su espalda y otro en sus piernas, pegándole a su cuerpo mientras volaban a gran velocidad por la Zona fantasma. Entonces reconoció que esta vez no fue un sueño, su padre realmente le pidió perdón y no solo eso, sino que también por primera vez aceptó amarla.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que aún le costaba creerlo: en un momento estaba luchando contra él y al siguiente estaba desahogándose. Al darse cuenta que él verdaderamente estaba escuchándole no pudo frenar sus palabras, confesó esos sentimientos que no había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Danny. Todos asumían que ella odiaba a Vlad, nunca les contradecía pues entendía que era lo esperado. Es verdad que sentía una enorme tristeza por su rechazo pero no le odiaba, él era su padre y ella le amaba sin importar lo que su razón le indicaba. Así que cuando él la abrazó pidiendo perdón como un ruego angustiado, su corazón se infló con felicidad. No importó el pasado, Danielle se perdió en el momento; en su aroma, en el pulsar de su núcleo, su cálida energía y su voz mientras le decía que la amaba.

"Sé que ya estás despierta," dijo mayor sacándola de sus divagaciones. Vlad bajó la mirada hacia Danielle, el sincero afecto que la chica halfa percibió en los pozos rojos le sacó una amplia sonrisa que él correspondió. Aunque ella podría fácilmente volar por su propia cuenta, justo ahora, prefería disfrutar de esta nueva cercanía con su padre y aprovechando que a él no parecía molestarle cargarla, Danielle se acomodó mejor en su abrazo. Él agregó: "Necesitamos llegar pronto al oasis pero no quise usar tele-transportación mientras dormías y tampoco quise despertarte. Te veías cansada."

"No tuve tiempo de tomar la cápsula," murmuró la chica.

"Ah es verdad, Kryogen me habló de la cápsula que te estabiliza." Él fingió poner atención extra en el camino pero Danielle notó la sombra de culpa que opacó el aura del otro halfa.

"No importa mucho ahora," sonrió Danielle colocando una mano sobre el pulsar del núcleo del mayor, atrayendo exitosamente su atención de vuelta a ella. "Me dejaste tomar tu energía, eso es mejor que la cápsula."

"Esperemos que pronto deje de ser un problema." Vlad dijo con tono pensativo y al recibir una mirada de interés de parte de la niña, continúo hablando. "Aun no te he dicho el motivo por el que Kryogen quiere que vayas al oasis."

"Creí que era por Danny." La halfa menor frunció el ceño en confusión.

"En parte, aunque la verdadera razón es mucho más importante." El tono que Vlad usaba tenía un extraño toque de misterio que hizo a la chica soltar una risita. "Kryogen tiene algo que debe curarte permanentemente."

"Oh…" quedó sin habla, recordó aquél día cuando el médico fantasma le dijo que estaba buscando una cura especial para ella y tal parecía que lo logró. Se sintió tan emocionada que estaba a punto de saltar pero antes, buscó contacto con los ojos de su padre al preguntar con voz esperanzada: "¿De verdad? ¿Voy a sanarme?"

"No tengo razones para mentirte, Danielle." El mayor dijo con voz seria. "Aunque entiendo que no me creas…"

"Sé que no estás mintiendo," inevitablemente rió ante su paranoia. "Es solo que es una noticia sorprendente. ¿Cómo le hizo Kryogen para encontrar una cura?"

"De la forma difícil, te lo aseguro." La respuesta ausente provocó que la menor le mirara con suspicacia.

"¿Le ayudaste o fuiste tú quien creó la cura?" Preguntó observando con atención su reacción. Ella quizá no había convivido mucho con él pero podía reconocer algunos de sus gestos, así que sabía que el mayor estaba nervioso y al ver su indecisión, insistió con voz suplicante. "Por favor, dime de qué se trata."

"Si eso es lo que quieres entonces te diré." Vlad hizo otra pausa, esta vez ella esperó paciente. "¿Recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba el ADN de Daniel para estabilizarte?"

"Claro, recuerdo…" musitó negándose perderse en sus memorias. Aquel día Danny le hizo ver que Vlad solo estaba usándola y muchas otras verdades que a pesar de todo aun dolían recordar. Sintió la velocidad del vuelo disminuir al mismo tiempo que los labios de su padre rozaron su frente en un amoroso beso que le ayudó a desechar la tristeza.

"Lo lamento," el otro halfa susurró. "No estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en no lastimarte. No quería traerte malos recuerdos."

"Sé que no lo mencionarías si no fuera necesario." Comentó Danielle en respuesta, aunque su voz temblaba un poco por las emociones que le invadían regresó al tema que hablan antes. "Sí recuerdo lo que dijiste, aunque yo creía que era para los clones."

"En el momento estaba pensando los clones," explicó Vlad con sinceridad. "El ectoplasma central con el ADN de Daniel hubiera estabilizado a los clones, sin embargo también podría estabilizarte a ti."

"¿Vas a tratar de sacar ectoplasma de Danny otra vez?" preguntó la chica totalmente escandalizada.

"¿Qué? Claro que no," Vlad se apresuró a negar. "Sería incapaz de hacerle algo tan doloroso y peligroso. Yo aún le amo, aunque él no sienta lo mismo por mí."

"¿En serio crees que él ya no te ama? ¿De dónde inventaste eso?" Danielle rodó los ojos y el otro halfa frunció el ceño.

"Mi relación con Daniel es punto y aparte." Él se puso de inmediato a la defensiva, de la misma forma que Danny solía hacerlo cuando alguien cuestionaba sobre dicho tema. Vlad soltó un suspiro y continuó. "No eres un clon, Danielle. A diferencia de ellos, tu núcleo está constituido no solo del ADN de Daniel sino también del mío. Mi ectoplasma central haría el mismo trabajo que el Danny. Te daré mi ectoplasma, hija."

"¿Harías eso por mí?" Preguntó la chica con mucha sorpresa, causando una pequeña risa en el mayor.

"De hecho, ya lo hice." Dijo Vlad y su expresión se hizo seria de nuevo. "Quería corregir al menos uno de los problemas que te causé. Además pensaba que quizá así… sí me creerían al decir que los amo."

La tristeza en su voz cuando habló en plural, sin duda refiriéndose a Danny, fue tan clara que ella también la sintió en su corazón. No quería que su padre esté triste, aunque no podía hablar por Danny, volvió a apoyarse contra su pecho tocando ligeramente donde percibía su pulso y declaró: "Yo sí te creo. Gracias por hacer esto por mí, papi."

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en el rostro de Vlad, siendo confirmada por el suave pulsar su núcleo. Estuvieron en un cómodo y agradable silencio después de eso, la velocidad de nuevo se hizo rápida mientras volaban por zonas que ella no conocía. La mayoría de los fantasmas que se cruzaban en su camino les ignoraban, otros preferían huir pero también hubo algunos pocos que se enfadaban al ver a los halfas cruzar cerca de sus guaridas y lanzaban un gruñido de amenaza que Vlad ignoraba por completo. Si Danielle hubiera estado sola, estaría preocupada pues varios de esos fantasmas eran quizá el doble de poderosos que ella.

"Tendré que usar tele-transportación," comentó Vlad después de un rato, "solo quería acercarnos un poco más antes de hacer el salto."

"¿Lo harás ahora?"

"Así es. Estamos entrando a un sector hostil y por si no te habías dado cuenta, estoy llevando un encargo de Kryogen. Son dispositivos delicados, no quiero involucrarme en una pelea."

La chica asintió con la cabeza, en realidad hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a esa especie de bolsa que Vlad llevaba colgada de su cinturón. Su padre le dio la orden de sujetarse y cerrar los ojos antes de realizar su técnica pero aun así sintió un fuerte mareo acompañado a la sensación de estar cayendo. Sus ojos se abrieron justamente cuando Vlad le giro para que él fuera quien recibiera el golpe pero aun así los dos se estrellaron contra el suelo. Se levantó sobando su hombro, mirando a su alrededor y pese al pequeño dolor sonrió pues al fin estaban en el oasis.

"Lo siento, es más difícil controlar esta técnica cuando llevo pasajeros." Vlad se disculpó mirándola con preocupación. "¿Te lastimaste?"

"No fue un agradable aterrizaje pero estoy bien," dijo sonriendo. Era extraño y satisfactorio recibir preocupación de parte de Vlad.

Mientras ambos caminaban hacia la casa del médico, Danielle soltó una carcajada cuando inevitablemente comparó las técnicas de transportación de los halfas mayores llegando a la conclusión que la de Danny era mejor. Vlad le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, cosa que solo causó más carcajadas de parte de la menor. Entrando a la casa, su padre estaba por indagar el motivo de su risa pero se encontraron con Danny, quien al parecer había estado de pie en el marco de la puerta desde que hicieron su aterrizaje.

"¡Dani!" El muchacho gritó y al siguiente instante, Danielle estaba siendo estrujada por un fuerte abrazo que le sacó un respigo de sorpresa.

"Hola, a ti también." Saludó a su otro padre. Danny se separó un poco de ella, sus angustiados ojos verdes recorriéndola de pies a cabeza un par de veces.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Él no te hizo daño o sí?" Cuestionó Danny con preocupación pero no le dio tiempo a la chica para contestar, la presencia de Vlad captó su atención y su voz adquirió un tono de amenaza al dirigirse a él. "Más te vale haberla tratado bien, Plasmius."

"Kryogen me pidió que la trajera." Vlad respondió dando un paso tentativo acercándose a ellos. "Él no hubiera pedido tal cosa si…"

"Gracias por eso. Ahora aléjate de ella." Interrumpió Danny con un siseo que vino acompañado de una onda de frió hiriente, aunque su energía se sentía menguada no dejaba de ser intimidante. Inesperadamente Vlad no retrocedió sino que sus ojos rojos se entrecerraron con irritación ante la clara advertencia.

La menor de los halfas se removió nerviosa al encontrarse repentinamente en el medio de un enfrentamiento de miradas entre los mayores. Rojo ardiente contra azul hielo. La tensión le hizo pensar que en cualquier momento estallaría una batalla. Sintió humedad en los ojos al reconocer que dicha batalla sería por ella. Sus padres peleaban por ella. Aunque afortunadamente no tuvo que intervenir, pues la voz autoritaria de Kryogen resonó en el lugar cuando el médico voló hasta ellos ordenándoles que se detengan y de inmediato la energía de ambos halfas se esfumó del ambiente. Danielle no había tenido la 'dicha' de ver a Kryogen tan enfadado, era algo muy atemorizante y estuvo aliviada de que ese enojo no estuviera dirigido a ella.

"Daniel, creí haberte dicho que no desperdicies energía de forma innecesaria." Kryogen reprendió a Danny y volteó hacia Vlad. "Ya era hora que llegaras, necesitaré tu ayuda."

"¿Qué? ¿Para qué?" Danny se apresuró a preguntar.

"¿En serio?" Vlad gruñó al médico. "Traje todo lo de la lista y también traje a la niña. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?"

"Discutamos esto con calma. Síganme por favor." Kryogen dijo con seriedad. Esperó a que ellos hicieran un resignado asentimiento con la cabeza y al fin se dirigió a Danielle, contrastando su inicial enojo, a ella le dedicó una suave sonrisa. "Es un gusto verte de nuevo, pequeña halfa. ¿Todo ha estado bien?"

La chica saludó al médico fantasma con su entusiasmo de siempre, él seguía siendo quien le salvó la vida cuando era bebé. Flotó junto a él en dirección al cuarto que le asignarían durante su estancia respondiendo algunas preguntas estándares y también sobre cómo funcionaba para ella las cápsulas. Eso le distrajo del incómodo concurso de miradas fulminantes que sus padres tenían justo detrás de ella. El cuarto a donde Kryogen les guió era muy familiar para Danielle pues en las ocasiones que había estado en la casa del fantasmas se hospedaba en esa habitación. Ella de inmediato tomó asiento en la cama permitiendo que Danny se sentara a su lado, no era desconocido para ella que el embarazo agotaba mucho a su padre de ojos verdes. Kryogen y Vlad se dirigieron a la mesa que yacía en el otro lado de la habitación, con una señal el médico le indicó al halfa que le enseñara los diversos materiales que trajo. El fantasma hacía pequeños ruidos de aprobación conforme analizaba cada objeto.

"Dime pequeña halfa," Kryogen se dirigió a Danielle. "¿Qué tanto te dijo Vladimir sobre el procedimiento que haremos?"

"No mucho," respondió la chica con sinceridad. "Me habló un poco sobre su ectoplasma."

"¿Te explicó algo más?" Preguntó el fantasma lanzando una mirada fugaz a Vlad quien negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la menor de los halfas. Kryogen soltó un suspiro. "Entonces quiero que presten atención los tres, no quiero tener que repetir las cosas una y otra vez."

Mucho de lo que Kryogen dijo era desconocido y confuso para ella aunque sus padres en cambio, parecían ya haber escuchado el discurso antes. El médico habló sobre tipos de ectoplasma y de cómo el ectoplasma central de su padre serviría como estabilizador para su núcleo. Todo iba bien hasta que llegó a la parte en la que describió la forma en que introducirían dicho ectoplasma en ella. Para que funcione correctamente debería derramarlo directamente sobre núcleo y usarían ese catéter enorme que Vlad trajo para inyectarlo justamente a su núcleo. La idea sonaba aterradora.

"Este catéter, es especial." Kryogen dijo pasándoles el paquete donde estaba contenido el catéter para que lo conocieran. Era un tubo de unos veinte centímetros que tenía tres salidas de distintos colores, en el paquete venía incluidas algunas jeringas y ajugas de diversos tamaños, así como otras cosas que ella no conocía. "Es usado por los humanos para muchos motivos pero nos aprovecharemos de que la punta llega justo la entrada del corazón, o en este caso, del núcleo."

"El tubo es muy grande." Danielle comentó sintiendo ansiedad.

"Lo es," el médico le dio la razón con un leve movimiento de la cabeza y procedió con su explicación. "Normalmente se accede por medio de alguna vena del cuello. Para proteger tu núcleo, Danielle, tendré que colocar el catéter mientras estés en tu forma humana y una vez que esté en su lugar cambiarás a tu forma fantasma."

"¿Dolerá?" La menor preguntó.

"No te preocupes por eso," Kryogen respondió. "Te daré algo que te hará dormir durante todo el procedimiento."

"Pero… ¿Cómo cambiaré de forma si estaré dormida?" Miró confusa al fantasma quien torció sus labios en una rara sonrisa.

"Es una de las muchas razones por las que necesito que Vladimir esté presente." La respuesta del médico le sacó un gruñido a Danny. "Él activará el cambio por ti, Danielle."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que _activará_?" Danny al fin intervino en la conversación, Kryogen tenía un aire intrigante.

"Me estoy basando únicamente en mis observaciones de cuando Danielle era recién nacida." El médico respondió mirando específicamente a Danny, Vlad por otro lado parecía saber a qué se refería Kryogen. "Como sabes, Daniel, tú y el bebé están conectados. Lo que quiere decir que cuando cambias, él cambia junto contigo. Curiosamente ese control que tienes tú como padre sobre las transformaciones del bebé no se desvanecerá pronto. Al menos en el caso de Vladimir no se desvaneció después del parto… tengo la teoría que aun ahora él podría estimular el cambio en Danielle."

"¿Tiene que ser él?" El joven halfa preguntó con el ceño fruncido, nada feliz con lo que escuchaba. "¿No puedo hacerlo yo?"

"Podrías…" El fantasma ladeó la cabeza, con expresión pensativa. "Pero por es más probable que Vladimir tenga éxito. Él es el gestante de Danielle. Es su _madre_."

"¿Ya has hecho eso antes?" Danielle volteó la mirada hacia Vlad, cuestionando con curiosidad.

"Cuando eras bebé." Respondió Vlad, luego el halfa mayor se dirigió al médico. "¿Crees que aun pueda hacerlo? Han pasado dos años…"

"Solo hay una forma de saberlo." Kryogen sonrió con demasiado interés en sus ojos. "Inténtalo ahora."

Los tres halfas intercambiaron miradas. Vlad pidiendo silenciosamente la autorización de Danny para lo que sea que haría a continuación, Danny lanzándole una advertencia y Danielle rodó los ojos… comenzaba a fastidiarse de estar en medio de ellos dos. Cuando Vlad extendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie no lo pensó dos veces. Ella no sabía qué debía hacer, de hecho su padre tampoco se veía seguro de cómo debía proceder. El mayor terminó colocándose detrás de ella, una de sus manos se colocó firme contra su hombro mientras la otra se posó a la altura de su núcleo y ante la mirada vigilante de Danny, ella se acurrucó en el abrazo del otro permitiendo que la energía de su padre entre en su cuerpo. Un pequeño ruido involuntario de sorpresa se le escapó cuando Vlad activo su transformación disparando de forma sincronizada el cambio en ella. El anillo de luz se deslizó, cambiando a padre e hija al unísono a sus formas humanas.

"¡Excelente!" Kryogen celebró. "Sabía que funcionaría."

"Eso fue…increíble." Danny balbuceó claramente sorprendido. De hecho ella y Vlad también estaban impactados con lo ocurrido, como si quisiera corroborar que ocurrió, el halfa mayor revirtió de nuevo la transformación para que volvieran a ser fantasmas. Danielle creía que se sentiría incómoda si alguien estuviera controlando sus cambios, pero increíblemente ser cambiada por Vlad se sentía natural.

"Ustedes dos pueden quedarse aquí y descansar." El médico les dijo a Danny y Danielle. "Mientras tanto, Vladimir acompáñame. Debemos instalar los equipos y mañana mismo procederemos."

Vlad murmuró un tenue 'de acuerdo' y sin decir nada más siguió a Kryogen a la salida de la habitación. Danny por otro lado continuaba notoriamente irritado con la dirección que las cosas tomaron, el halfa solo esperó a que los otros dos cerraran la puerta para lanzarle una mirada interrogante y recriminatoria a la chica halfa. Al no recibir respuesta inmediata, habló:

"¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes que de repente están tan amistosos?" Los ojos verdes brillaban incrédulos. "¿Acaso te está manipulando? ¿Control mental? ¿O chantaje?"

"¿Qué? Claro que no." Danielle rió encontrando divertidas las teorías de su padre. "Él me pidió perdón y yo se lo di."

"¿Así de simple?" Danny frunció el ceño con disgusto cuando ella se encogió los hombros con despreocupación. "¿Después de todo lo que te hizo le perdonaste así sin más?"

"Él fue sincero cuando se disculpó." Explicó la menor. "No veo por qué no habría de perdonarle. Además ha sido muy lindo conmigo desde entonces… está ayudando a que me cure…"

"No debes confiar en él." Murmuró Danny con veneno en su voz. "Es muy bueno para mentir y él no haría esto si no tuviera algún tipo de nefasto plan."

"Eso tu no lo sabes." Se vio impulsada a defender su posición.

"Es solo que no quiero que te engañe de nuevo," su padre soltó un suspiro de pesar mirándole con preocupación. "No quiero verte herida."

"Tú eres quien no quiere perdonar." Danielle comentó ya al ver que Danny estaba por hablar de nuevo, se adelantó pues se hacía una buena idea de qué es lo que el mayor diría. "Tú siempre dices que lo que pasó entre ustedes es personal, yo respeto eso y nunca te pregunto al respecto. Bueno, es similar entre él y yo."

"Lo sé pero Danielle…" el muchacho trató de contradecirle.

"Danny." Ella cortó mirándole a los ojos. "Como Kryogen dijo, él es mi _madre_. Quiero darle la oportunidad de demostrarme que es sincero."

El mayor desvió la mirada pero su expresión no ocultaba que continuaba inconforme e incluso molesto. Danielle esperaba que él no creyera que ella estaba tomando partes en esta extraña guerra entre los dos halfas mayores. Tomó la mano de Danny para llamar su atención y cuando tuvo los ojos verdes sobre ella continuó:

"Eso del catéter a mi corazón me da mucho miedo, papá." Comentó pronunciando el título para darle a entender la seriedad de lo que estaba por pedir. "Quiero que los dos estén conmigo mañana. ¿Puedes prometerme que lo harán sin pelear?"

"Por supuesto, te lo prometo hija." Danny le dedicó una sonrisa, a pesar de ser un poco forzada fue suficiente para ella.

Cuando él la atrajo para un abrazo, ella no dudó en corresponderle y aferrarse a él. La presencia refrescante de Danny se sentía débil en comparación con la chispa eléctrica del nuevo bebé que parecía mucho más notoria que la última vez que le vio hacía ya una semana. Se separó un poco de su padre, bajando la mirada al abdomen de Danny sorprendiéndose de que el bulto de su embarazo fuera visible, incluso siendo fantasma. Danielle posó una mano sobre el bebé quien respondió con una pequeña onda de electricidad que le sacó un quejido a Danny como siempre.

"Vaya," el muchacho rió entre el malestar que le causaba los bruscos movimientos del bebé, pasando una mano sobre él para tratar de apaciguarlo en vano. "Parece que extrañó mucho a su hermana, está que salta de felicidad."

"Claro que me extrañó. Soy genial." Bromeó la halfa menor sin dejar de acariciar el vientre de su padre, comunicándose con su hermano menor maravillándose a pesar de no ser la primera vez que tocaba al bebé.

.-.-.

La petición de Danielle fue lo que le hizo tragarse sus réplicas, aunque Danny sabía que nada haría que su preocupación por la decisión de su hija abandonara su corazón. Estuvo muy aliviado cuando cambiaron de tema, ella le contó cómo habían estado las cosas en casa, volviendo a lamentar no poder comunicarse con sus familiares. Más tarde Kryogen les dio a los Phantom la opción de cenar en sus respectivas habitaciones o ir al comedor, al parecer sería la última comida de su hija antes del procedimiento pues debía estar en ayuno para la sedación. Danielle aceptó ir al comedor pero él prefirió la privacidad de su habitación, afortunadamente el médico no le contradijo y le llevó su porción de cena hasta su cuarto.

La razón principal por la que se refugió en su habitación era porque no quería estar cerca de Vlad. Estaba enfadado y no soportaba verle tan cariñoso con Danielle, le preocupaba pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo que se negaba a aceptar. Celos. Aunque no tenía definido a quien estaban dirigidos. Si a Vlad por tener la atención de Danielle o a la niña por recibir los pequeños gestos de cariño del halfa mayor. Suspiró dejando su plato vacío en un lado dejándose caer en la cama, durante la visita de Clockwork en la noche anterior se sentía muy bien pero a lo largo del día de hoy comenzó a invadirle el agotamiento. Le asustaba, no quería pasar por otro episodio de desestabilización; sabía que pronto tendría que tragar su orgullo y pedirle energía a su ex pareja. A propósito de Vlad, el joven halfa casi saltó cuando escuchó la voz del mayor llamar su nombre desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

"Lo siento, no pretendía sorprenderte." Vlad se disculpó. "¿Puedo pasar?"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Danny cuestionó con recelo, poniéndose pie de inmediato para tratar de sentirse menos vulnerable ante el otro halfa. "Por si no te quedó claro antes, no tengo ganas de estar cerca de ti. Quiero dormir, estoy cansado."

"Tus niveles de energía están bajos." Vlad comentó y se atrevió a dar un par de pasos dentro de la habitación aunque Danny no le había concedido su permiso para entrar. Se acercó al menor, quien parpadeó confuso cuando Vlad extendió su mano izquierda frente a él haciéndola brillar con su energía rosa. Danny se enfadó consigo mismo la darse cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba la electricidad del otro.

"Los cuatro días se cumplen mañana, Daniel." Se explicó Vlad, "considerando lo ocupados que estaremos con Danielle, sería conveniente adelantar para hoy eso de recargar tus reservas. Eso si aún quieres mi ayuda."

"No es como si tuviera otra opción." Gruñó con frustración y con cierto temblor en sus movimientos, colocó su mano contra la de Vlad. La electricidad invadiendo su ser nubló su razón y no opuso resistencia cuando Vlad reacomodó sus manos para que sus dedos estuvieran entrecruzados, reafirmando su unión. Era algo incómodo pues estaban de pie en medio del cuarto, evitaban tanto mirarse como hablar pues ninguno quería romper la tranquilidad que les rodeaba, después de todo pasarían unas horas hasta que las reservas de Danny volvieran a estar completas.

Si bien en el pasado ellos podían transmitirse sentimientos de esta forma; ahora Danny sentía el calor propio de la electricidad pero carente de sentimientos, sabía que el mayor bloqueaba adrede el flujo de emociones y en parte lo agradecía. Así que cuando un rastro de _enojo_ le llegó por la conexión, miró de reojo a Vlad quien parecía muy interesado en la nula decoración de la habitación. Notó la expresión tensa en el rostro del mayor y cuando los fríos ojos rojos se encontraron con los suyos, Danny frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Vlad estaba enojado hacia él? ¿Qué derecho tenía Vlad para estar enojado? Su irritación creció al recordar lo que ocurrió momentos antes en la entrada de la casa, esa inusual respuesta retadora que recibió cuando le pidió al otro que se alejara de Danielle. No solo le gruñó sino que su energía se volvió hiriente y peligrosa. No le gustaba el súbito interés de Vlad por la halfa menor.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de Danielle?" Preguntó Danny con seriedad, rompiendo el silencio. Vlad arrugó las cejas como si no hubiera entendido su pregunta lo que frustró más al menor. "Oh, por favor. Sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Por qué de pronto quieres salvarla? ¿Por qué arriesgarte a ti mismo por ella? Además… esta eso de que 'le pediste perdón' a Danielle, ¿Tratas de ponerla de tu lado? ¿Usarla para alguno de tus planes malvados? ¿Qué pretendes hacer con…?"

"Basta, Daniel." El halfa mayor cortó la lluvia de preguntas con brusquedad y de nuevo pequeños rastros de enojo le llegaron. Vlad tomó una respiración profunda: "por _esto_ no quería que Kryogen te dijera que era mi ectoplasma. Y lo siento, aunque te moleste, ella me perdonó."

"Ella es una niña muy inocente." Comentó Danny, apretando su puño libre. "Estás aprovechándote de eso para lo que sea que tengas en mente, pero escucha esto: no lo voy a permitir, no vas a estar cerca de ella otra vez."

"Danielle pidió que mañana…" Vlad comenzó pero Danny sabía qué diría así que no le permitió continuar.

"Sí, le prometí que estaríamos los dos sin pelear." Dijo, buscó los ojos de Vlad y agregó con seriedad amenazante. "Pero cuando el procedimiento termine no volverás a verla, o no me importará estar embarazado para darte una paliza…"

"Oh vamos, Daniel, haz crecido mucho pero en una pelea real, sigues estando en desventaja." El de ojos rojos tuvo la audacia de reírse de su amenaza, Danny sentía la furia crecer más y más en su interior, Vlad soltó sonido de cansancio. "¿De verdad crees que le haría daño? Ella es mi hija y la amo."

"No pensaste lo mismo cuando la disparaste." Siseó de vuelta.

"Estaba confundido, había muchas cosas que no entendía en ese tiempo." La excusa de Vlad hizo a Danny rodar los ojos y cuando el otro dio un paso para acercarse a él, instintivamente retrocedió, no tenía deseos de estar más cerca de lo necesario de su ex pareja; quien derrotado frenó y soltó un suspiro. "¿Por qué crees que estoy ayudando a Kryogen a sanarla? ¿Por qué crees que te doy mi energía? Lo hago porque amo a mis hijos y quiero lo mejor para ellos. Sabes que siempre he querido ser padre."

"Haces un pésimo trabajo demostrándolo," el menor murmuró con rencor. Vlad siempre había querido tener un hijo halfa, no para amarlo sino para usarlo como una especie de aprendiz o secuaz malvado. "Dime de una vez por todas, ¿Qué esperas ganar con ayudarme? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

"¿Y si no puedes darme lo que quiero? ¿Qué harás?" Preguntó el de ojos rojos, dando un paso más hacia él haciendo que al querer alejarse, la espalda de Danny se topara con la pared. No podía pensar en alguna respuesta para dar, menos al sentir a Vlad tan cerca de él. "¿Cuál es tu plan, Daniel?"

"Aléjate de mí," gruñó el halfa menor poniendo su mano libre sobre el hombro del otro, Vlad le ignoró y se inclinó sobre él al punto que su voz casi resonó justo en su oído.

"¿Qué harías si te dijera que te quiero a ti?" Vlad susurró, causándole un estremecimiento.

"¿A qué juegas, Plasmius?" Preguntó Danny sintiendo una horrible sensación se arremolinaba en su estómago con forme procesaba las palabras que el mayor dijo.

"Eso es lo que quiero." Vlad se apartó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos, Danny quiso desviar la mirada pero el otro no se lo permitió al tomarle de la barbilla. Todo su cuerpo parecía vibrar por lo familiar del gesto, recordando cuando su ex pareja le tomaba de esa misma forma antes de besarle. El mayor continuó hablando, en un suave susurró y estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento golpearle en la cara. "Estoy siendo honesto, Daniel. Te quiero a ti. Te quiero como mi pareja, quiero a mis hijos. Quiero a mi familia conmigo otra vez."

Tembló y abrió los ojos, aunque no sabía en qué momento los cerró. Se encontró directo con los pozos rojos que se veían tan sinceros y su núcleo saltó cuando los vio desviarse a sus labios. Todo lo que él despertaba antes en su corazón regresó como una inmensa avalancha: lo feliz y amado que se sentía cuando él le miraba de esa forma, recordó sus caricias y sus besos, sus palabras de amor. Vlad decía que le quería de vuelta y en el fondo él también deseaba eso. Sin embargo, cuando el mayor se dirigió a sus labios buscando el beso que ambos querían; Danny recordó todo lo demás: sus engaños, sus mentiras, esa forma cruel de traicionar su confianza…

Su mente ganó la batalla que se llevaba dentro de él a quizás milisegundos antes que sus labios entraran en contacto. Sus rápidos movimientos fueron guiados por el pánico que sintió; Danny primero ladeó un poco la cabeza para evitar que Vlad le besara y usó la mano que tenía sobre el hombro del otro como un punto de contacto para empujarle, esforzando su núcleo para generar un rayo de ectoplasma. El mayor estaba con la guardia tan baja que el débil rayo que salió de la mano de Danny le hizo retrocedes varios pasos e incluso estuvo a punto de caer.

"No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo." Ordenó con rabia, dio un imponente paso al frente siendo consciente que sus ojos cambiaron fugazmente al azul hielo. "Tuviste tu oportunidad y lo arruinaste. Terminamos. No seremos pareja de nuevo."

"Lo sé, dejaste claro cuando te quitaste la gema que ya no seríamos pareja." Vlad dijo después de los escasos segundos que le tomó recuperarse. "Pero tu preguntaste qué es lo que quería ganar al darte mi ayuda y yo respondí con la verdad."

Sus pasos retrocedieron hacia la salida, su pose defensiva tal vez esperando que el menor lanzara otro ataque físico. Danny notaba que el otro estaba enfadado, aún seguía creyendo que el mayor no tenía derecho a estar enfadado pero una nueva preocupación nació en él ¿Qué pasaría si Vlad se enfadaba tanto como para negarse a darle energía? Sin la ayuda del otro, Danny no podía llevar el embarazo al final y el más afectado allí sería su bebé. Sintió el impulso de hacer algo al respecto, necesitaba retener al padre de su hijo.

"¿Así que esa es tu condición?" Danny preguntó, Vlad detuvo su retirada y le miró con cierto interés. "¿Eso lo que quieres a cambio de tu ayuda? ¿Quieres tenerme en tu cama de nuevo?"

"No tuerzas mis palabras, Daniel." Vlad prácticamente gruñó, entrecerrando los ojos. "Eso no fue lo que…"

"Dijiste que querías que fuera tu pareja otra vez." Parafraseó el halfa menor, pasó saliva con dificultad. Sabía que estaba ignorando a propósito el verdadero significado de las palabras de Vlad. "Si eso es lo que quieres a cambio de tu ayuda, lo haré."

El otro halfa arqueó una ceja antes de soltar una inesperada risa entre dientes.

"No es así como funciona," Vlad dijo con un toque de diversión en su voz. "Nunca te forzaría a algo que no quieres."

"¿Entonces, porqué…?" Se vio obligado a preguntar.

"No es una condición absoluta," explicó el halfa mayor. "Es lo que quisiera, pero no tiene que ocurrir para que te de mi ayuda. Ya te había dicho esto antes, Daniel. Te daré mi energía solamente porque, aunque te parezca tan terrible, ese bebé sigue siendo mi hijo. Sigue siendo en parte mi responsabilidad…"

"¿Lo haces por compromiso?" Cuestionó sin saber qué sentir al respecto.

"Tómalo como mejor te parezca, Daniel" El otro dijo en conclusión, retomando su tranquilo caminar y justo antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta agregó. "Pospongamos para mañana lo de la energía."

Ni siquiera volteó hacia él antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, dejándole a solas con sus confusos sentimientos. Al instante sintió una extraña y sofocante sensación de abandono que claramente no era suya, sino que provenían desde el pequeño ser que estaba dentro de él, siendo testigo directo de los conflictos entre sus dos padres. Su agitado estado había empeorado mucho desde la repentina pérdida de la energía de su otro padre, sus súbitos movimientos eran acompañados por descargas eléctricas que dolían por más que trataba de evitar que el bebé usara su energía. Danny tuvo que tambalearse hasta la cama, sus intentos por apaciguar a su hijo fallaban, recordándole lo mucho que le preocupaba y molestaba a la vez que siendo ambos de tipo eléctrico, su hijo tenga tanta afinidad por la energía de Vlad.

.-.-.

El consejo de Kryogen sobre "luchar por su familia" aún rondaba por la mente de Vlad cuando llegó al oasis pero solo bastó intercambiar un par de palabras con Daniel para desistir de la idea. Comenzó a irritarle que Daniel continuara con la idea de que dañaría a sus hijos, sin embargo su enojo se incrementó después de concluir que el halfa menor estaba enterado de su papel como donante de ectoplasma para Danielle aun cuando le pidió a Kryogen en repetidas veces que no le dijera. Pese a su mal humor, tener a su hija con él durante la cena le calmó como para animarse a dar una visita a Daniel; había percibido que los niveles de energía del muchacho estaban disminuidos. El encuentro terminó en total desastre… _No seremos pareja de nuevo_ , fueron las palabras finales de Daniel. Él aceptó sin protestar la amargura del rechazo pues sabía que se lo merecía, aunque tuvo que cambiar sus planes pues no se sentía capaz de continuar transmitiendo energía sin pasar también sus negativos sentimientos.

Era ya muy tarde pero no podía conciliar el sueño, atormentado por sus pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos, nada nuevo en realidad. Deseaba poder tomarse una dosis de alguno de los sedantes que Kryogen disponía en su reserva para poder dormir sin sueños, pero el médico sin duda le degollaría si lo hiciera pues Vlad sería su asistente durante la transfusión de ectoplasma, justo al amanecer. Frustrado terminó recostado en uno de los sofás de la sala leyendo el primer libro que encontró tirado por allí.

"¿Papi?" La vocecita de Danielle asomándose por el pasillo le sacó de su lectura, levantó la mirada hacia su hija extrañado de verle levantada a esas horas.

"¿Qué haces despierta, querida?" Preguntó con dulzura, dejando de lado el libro, hizo una seña para que ella le acompañara en el sofá. La notó nerviosa cuando se sentó a su lado. "¿Tampoco puedes dormir? ¿Estás emocionada por lo de mañana?"

"Estoy asustada," confesó Danielle en un pequeño murmullo, sus ojos verdes fijos en el suelo. Vlad suspiró internamente conmovido por su temor y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hija para acercarla a su cuerpo.

"Daniel y yo estaremos contigo," le recordó. "Nosotros y Kryogen vamos a cuidar de ti."

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y Vlad dejó que se reclinara sobre su hombro, hablaron de cosas sin sentido mientras poco a poco la niña fue acomodándose hasta quedar dormida. El halfa mayor acarició los cabellos nieve quitando algunos mechones rebeldes de la frente de su hija para darle un beso. Recordó que Daniel quería prohibirle interactuar con la niña, antes estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de que sus dos hijos permanecieran bajo cuidado del halfa menor pues creía que Danielle le odiaba. Las cosas cambiaron ahora que ella aceptó perdonarle, tal vez su relación con Daniel era caso perdido; pero estar junto a su hija le hacía sentir feliz, su soledad desaparecía y se sentía amado. Sabía que sus acciones no ayudaban en su caso, sin embargo esperaba que después del procedimiento consiguiera que Daniel al menos le permitiera visitarla ocasionalmente.

Dormitó por el resto de la noche y a la mañana siguiente cuando sintió a Danielle moverse con cuidado, Vlad le concedió creer que no le estaba despertando al levantarse. Escuchó sus pasos desaparecer en dirección a la habitación de Daniel y solo entonces se incorporó, dirigiéndose al cuarto donde percibía la presencia de Kryogen. El día anterior él y el médico acoplaron la habitación con varios equipos, entre el monitor de signos vitales, una máquina de ventilación asistida e incluso una de rayos x portátil. Todos esos fueron donación suya ya algunos años atrás; gracias a sus poderes Kryogen no necesitaba de aparatos como esos para sus pacientes fantasmas pero siendo los halfas parte humana muchas cosas cambiaban. Al entrar a la habitación encontró al fantasma apoyado en una mesa revisando algunos apuntes.

"Me alegra que estés de pie, Vladimir." Kryogen comentó sin quitarle la mirada a las hojas que tenía sobre la mesa. "Debo hacer el examen rutinario de Daniel y el feto, además a la niña. Mientras tanto necesito que le des un vistazo a estos cálculos."

"Claro," Vlad recibió los papeles notando que eran el ajuste de dosis del sedante. "Usarás anestésicos humanos."

"En realidad, serán una mezcla. Además del hipnótico y el relajante muscular que son de origen humano, tendrá un inhibidor para sus poderes." Kryogen explicó y le indicó sobre el papel cada ingrediente que usará para formar el coctel de fármacos que podría bajo sedación a la pequeña halfa. El fantasma tenía la fama de no equivocarse pero Vlad agradecía que le permitieran ver por sí mismo los cálculos.

"¿Necesitas que haga algo más?" Preguntó el halfa.

"Corroborar una vez más que tengamos todos los materiales." Kryogen le instruyó ya encaminándose a la puerta. "Ah, otra cosa…"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Vlad sintió un dejo de preocupación ante el tono serio de su guardián.

"Lo que sea que sucedió entre Daniel y tu anoche, olvídenlo por un día." El médico ordenó, aunque en realidad no era necesario pues esa mañana, Vlad se levantó concentrado únicamente en su función como asistente de Kryogen. El fantasma no esperó a que Vlad respondiera y salió del cuarto.

Más tarde cuando Kryogen volvió, los otros dos halfas venían detrás, Danielle estaba en forma humana. Ella hacía un muy buen trabajo ocultando lo mucho que ver todas las máquinas le causaba terror. La niña estaba tensa y el pequeño berrinche que hizo cuando se enteró de que tendría que vestir una de esas incómodas batas de hospital, era totalmente entendible. Kryogen hizo ciertas negociaciones con ella, permitiéndole mantener sus pantalones bicolores pero no se libró de la incomodidad que era tener varios sensores en el pecho. El monitor vino a la vida con ritmo cardíaco y el resto de sus signos vitales.

"Respira profundo, pequeña." Kryogen indicó cuando colocó la mascarilla sobre el rostro de Danielle, quien asintió levemente y sus ojos se desviaron a cada uno de sus padres, Daniel a su derecha y Vlad a la izquierda. Como ellos prometieron, dejaron de lado sus discusiones para acompañar a su hija en este proceso que por la forma en que apretaba la mano de los mayores, le tenía aterrada.

La primera complicación del día se presentó justo cuando los sedantes humanos hacían su efecto. El cese de la respiración era algo esperado y normal con la sedación profunda, así que según lo previsto Kryogen debía colocarle respiración asistida a la chica; el problema fue que el inhibidor aun no hacía su efecto por completo. Ella estaba inconsciente sin respirar pero con sus poderes fantasmas de lucha bien activos, el médico no podía mantenerla inmóvil y pasar el tubo endotraqueal al mismo tiempo.

"¿Acaso no el inhibidor impediría que esto pasara?" Vlad esperaba que su pregunta no fuera tomada como un reclamo.

"Lo hará, pero quizá está tardando más en hacer efecto por estar ella en forma humana. Recuérdenlo para la próxima." El tono de Kryogen, demasiado calmado y despreocupado para la situación solo hizo que Vlad comenzara a sentir la desesperación del momento: veía el monitor marcando que la oxigenación en la sangre de Danielle descendía cada vez más, podía sentir la energía turbulenta de la pequeña halfa y el claro disestrés que proveía de Daniel. Luego de otro fallido intento de intubación, el fantasma miro a los padres. "En teoría, percibir energía conocida podría calmarla."

Entendiendo la orden implícita Vlad se apresuró a sentarse en la cama junto a su hija e ignorando la vigilante y fulminante mirada de halcón de su ex pareja, guió una de las manos la halfa menor al borde de su núcleo haciendo que ella se conectara instintivamente con él. La arrulló susurrándole suaves palabras de cariño que ni él mismo sabía que podía ser capaz de expresar, calmándola lo suficiente para que Kryogen consiguiera conectarla exitosamente a la máquina de ventilación artificial. Pasando así a la siguiente fase que consistiría en introducir el catéter por la vena subclavia para acceder al corazón; Daniel tuvo que abandonar el cuarto, la excusa que le dieron al muchacho era que usarían los rayos x. No era mentira, pero la verdadera razón por la que el medico quería privacidad era otra.

"No todos los fantasmas tienen un sistema de circulación tan definido como los humanos," Kryogen explicó al halfa, mientras hacía el aseo de la zona donde puncionaría. "En mis pacientes, normalmente debo hacer una disección para acceder al núcleo. Danielle tiene a eso a su favor, pero esta sigue siendo mi primera vez colocando este tipo de acceso vascular."

"¿Y si no logras ponerlo en su lugar?" Vlad preguntó con cierta ansiedad creciendo en su interior, el médico no tuvo que responder en voz alta, su intensa mirada le dijo la respuesta: tendrían que abrir el pecho de la niña para llegar a su núcleo, de forma similar a la que él había hecho cuando extrajo su ectoplasma central. Muy pocas veces Vlad tenía el fiero recordatorio de que Kryogen no era un experto en humanos y fue imposible pasarlo por alto cuando escuchó la audible maldición del médico al fallar por tercera vez en introducir el catéter.

"¿Te sabes la técnica, Vladimir?" El médico fantasma se dirigió a Vlad, quien estuvo asombrado por la implicación de la pregunta.

"Sí, en teoría la sé pero yo tampoco he colocado uno." El halfa respondió con inseguridad. "Además, Daniel me mataría si perforo el pulmón, aun si fuera como una complicación común. ¿Por qué no cambias de sitio? ¿O trata con la yugular?"

"Tienes una precisión impresionante con las agujas y catéteres," el médico insistió. "Debo admitir que es mejor que la mía y te sabes bien la anatomía _halfa_."

Frunció el ceño ante la referencia a los múltiples experimentos y procedimientos que Vlad realizó en el pasado cuando trabajaba en la clonación. Aunque claro, a ningún clon le colocó este tipo de catéter. Pese a sus dudas, no pudo negarse a la petición de su guardián, un fuerte piquete en la vena yugular seguía siendo menos drástico que una toracotomía. Pasando él a la cabecera de la cama tomó el catéter y su mirada bajó al cuello de la niña, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse pues al tenerla a su completa disposición le recordó de las veces que la ató a mesas de examinación. Sus dedos tocaron la gruesa vena, ignorando la voz de Daniel resonando en su cabeza acusándole del daño que le había causado a su propia hija, reavivando la culpa que sentía en torno a sus acciones pasadas. Tal vez, sí era lo correcto mantenerse lejos…

Con todo ese tumulto de emociones en su pecho, fue una sorpresa que su mano no temblara cuando empujó la aguja por los tejidos del cuello de su hija. Tuvo que hacer un pequeño ajuste en el ángulo original de entrada pero logró acceder a la vena deseada, sin embargo prefirió relevar el resto de la instalación del catéter a Kryogen; si el fantasma percibió el malestar emocional del halfa, no lo mencionó en lo absoluto. Fue gracioso ver lo mucho que Kyrogen se frustraba al no poder usar sus poderes especiales para determinar la posición del catéter dentro del cuerpo humano de Danielle y tener que depender del equipo de rayos X para ello.

"Está en su lugar." Kyrogen dijo con los ojos fijos en la radiografía y a pesar que su voz no detonaba mucha emoción, Vlad le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el fantasma estaba muy feliz con el resultado.

Fue momento de cambiar a la niña a su forma fantasma.

Hacía dos años, por accidente descubrió que si cambiaba de forma sosteniendo a la bebita contra su núcleo, esta cambiaba también. Como parte de su negación de ser padre, hizo mucho por borrar eso de su mente y la verdad, fue una gran sorpresa darse cuenta que luego de tanto tiempo aún tenía suficiente unión con ella como para estimular el cambio. Dado que al parecer tenían que estar con sus núcleos lo más cercano posible para que funcionara; se recostado junto a ella, luchando por maniobrarla sin tirar de los cables y tubos que ella tenía conectados. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes con sorpresa cuando Daniel intervino para ayudarle a acomodarla en sus brazos, Vlad ni siquiera se había fijado en que momento el otro regreso a la habitación. Extrañamente no percibía hostilidad de parte de su ex pareja, aun así rehuyó de los ojos verdes. Cuando disparó su transformación miró absorto cómo su anillo cambiaba el cuerpo de Danielle en conjunto con el suyo.

"¿Se siente diferente?" La pregunta curiosa de Daniel le hizo sonreír.

"Es exactamente lo mismo," respondió con sinceridad.

El fantasma estaba ocupado conectando las venoclisis pero sus ojos curiosos se desviaron fugazmente hacia los halfas, aunque no intervino y continuó con su labor. A simple vista el procedimiento era como cualquier otra transfusión de ectoplasma o sanguínea. Kryogen colgó el contenedor del ectoplasma central de Vlad agregándole algunas otras sustancias con propiedades estabilizadoras, permitiendo que bajaran a goteo lento por la venoclisis hacia el catéter que depositaría la mezcla directamente sobre el núcleo de la niña.

"Esto va a tomar su tiempo," Kryogen informó a los halfas. "En total con los aditivos son unos ciento cincuenta mililitros y al ritmo que le coloqué tardará unas cinco o seis horas en pasar todo. Permanezcan junto a ella, aun inconsciente, percibir la energía de ambos la mantiene calmada. Si se mueve mucho el catéter podría rozar su núcleo… no creo tener que repetirles lo desastroso que eso sería."

Ellos asintieron y Vlad no se movió de la posición que usó para cambiarla, recostado en la cama con la niña apoyada casi sobre él. Daniel pronto se acomodó para quedar sentado al otro lado de la cama, sus dedos tocando ausentemente las hebras blancas de Danielle. Kryogen por su parte evitó romper la extraña paz que se forjó en la habitación y permaneció flotando de aquí para allá, muy ocupado entre visualizar los datos del monitor, ajustar el respirador y la infusión de ectoplasma de acuerdo a las necesidades de la chica, asegurarse que el sedante no perdiera su efecto y escanear continuamente el estado de salud de su paciente con su energía naranja. Con el paso de las horas, Daniel terminó dormitando junto a Danielle pero Vlad se sentía más alerta que nunca, esta era una de las pocas oportunidades en las que tenía a su familia reunida tan cerca de él.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Corté el capítulo porque las últimas dos escenas aun necesitaba mucha edición y dado que la otra semana estaré muy ocupada, preferí subir esta primera parte.

La próxima vez... veremos si Danny cambiará de opinión después de ver a Vlad y Danielle convivir. ¿Lo hará?

Dato curioso: a Danielle le colocan un Cateter Venoso Central (Googleenlo si les causa curiosidad) personalmente nunca he colocado uno pero he visto a compañeros llorar y sudar sangre en sus primeras veces colocandolo XD.

Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, me inspiran a continuar e incluso a meditar más algunas cosas.

Por si alguien tenía las misma duda, podré aquí mis respuestas a las preguntas que me hicieron, espero no les moleste. XD

 _¿Cuántos años cumplió Vlad?_ Según mi línea temporal, cumplió 43. Es generalmente aceptado por el phandom que en "Bitter reunions" tenía 40, más los dos años que pasaron en la serie, más el año que ya corrió en este fic. Tuve un error de cálculo en el cap 29 donde se menciona la diferencia de edad entre los halfas, ya fue corregido e incluso agregué en el cap anterior la edad de Vlad.

 _Cuando Clockwork está con Kryogen, ¿Cambia de apariencia como en la serie o si está siempre como adulto?_ La respuesta sería que está siempre en forma adulta. Sinceramente lo había pasado por alto, pero ya que alguien lo mencionó, leerán mi desquiciada explicación en el siguiente capítulo.

Como pueden ver su opinión cuenta mucho para mí, así que si tienen dudas o algo no duden en dejarlas en los comentarios ;)

En fin… muchas gracias por leer. ¡Un gran saludo!

¿Comentarios?


	33. Sanación (Parte 2)

Notas: En mi defensa, esta vez no pasaron dos meses… XD

Este capítulo es continuación directa del anterior y dado que era muy corto, aproveché para explorar un poco más la pareja _Clockgen_ (nombre cortesía de Sweet Smile). Por tanto, va dedicado a todos aquellos que disfrutan junto conmigo de la pareja Clockwork/Kryogen; en especial a mi querida amiga Misha, con quien pasé estupendos momentos armando posibilidades para esos dos.

En fin, agradezco mucho su paciencia y sus comentarios. Espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 33: Sanación. Parte 2.**

.-.-.

Había muchas razones por las que Kryogen dejó de realizar este procedimiento similar a una transfusión de ectoplasma. Por supuesto que el motivo principal era que el padre donador no sobrellevaba la extracción y otra razón importante era lo difícil que era localizar los distintos aditivos que debía ponerle a la mezcla para que funcionara. Sin embargo una razón mucho más egoísta, por así decirlo, era que también debía agregar grandes cantidades de su energía. El médico no estaba seguro si Vladimir o Daniel se percataron de que estuvo aplicando su energía naranja sobre el cuerpo de Danielle casi cada quince minutos. Esta, tenía un efecto especial y único sobre el ectoplasma, funcionando como el ingrediente secreto para el éxito de la estabilización. Dado que no entregaba su energía a cualquier extraño, eran muy pocos a quienes había ayudado de esta forma.

Las primeras horas pasaron sin eventualidades, si bien los halfas estaban haciendo un gran trabajo siendo civilizados el uno con el otro, su aura de tensión comenzaba a distraer a Kryogen de su cometido. Daniel durmió y despertó un par de veces, también fue el único que consumió alimentos esa mañana pues el embarazo aumentaba sus requerimientos nutricios. Aunque Vladimir se veía muy apaciguado, el médico sabía que su protegido estaba en un continuo estado de alerta, algo instintivo al tener a su cría en una situación tan vulnerable. Todavía le quedaban algunas horas para que la transfusión concluyera y no tuvo reparos en tocar a ambos halfas en la sien, aplicando una fuerte onda de energía dirigiéndola para inhibir las vías neuronales del estado de consciencia. El efecto fue tan rápido, que ninguno de los dos pudo siquiera percatarse de lo que ocurrió.

"Mucho mejor, ¿no crees?" dijo al aire y quizá menos de un segundo después, Clockwork se materializó junto a él.

"Fue un poco cruel." La ligera desaprobación en la voz de su pareja no le importó. Kryogen no necesitaba preguntar para saber que el maestro del tiempo estuvo _observando_ todo lo que ocurría en el cuarto y Clockwork estaba consciente de que él sabía. "No estaba viéndote a ti exactamente…"

"Con que estés vigilando a Daniel es más que suficiente para hacerme sentir observado." Gruñó desde su posición a la cabecera de la cama, su mano derecha aún estaba sobre el núcleo de la pequeña halfa, dejando que su energía naranja haga el trabajo necesario de acomodar cada aditivo en su respectivo lugar.

"No es como si pueda ver mucho." Fue lo único que comentó Clockwork en su defensa, sabiendo que Kryogen tenía particular aversión por ser vigilado. Rodó los ojos ante el recordatorio de que su pareja no podía verle en la línea del tiempo, de la misma forma que no podía verse a sí mismo. El otro fantasma apoyó su peso casualmente sobre la vara del tiempo, esperando con paciencia a que el médico terminara su labor.

Un par de minutos después Kryogen suspendió la aplicación de energía, más por él mismo que por su paciente. Él era poderoso y presumía de tener una gran reserva, sin embargo realizar su parte en este procedimiento le drenaba tanto que necesitaba unos minutos para recuperarse. Pese a su irritación por el 'espionaje' del fantasma del tiempo, le permitió entrar en su espacio personal. No era un comportamiento común para ellos demostrarse afecto en público, aun si este público estaba inconsciente, así que admitía sentirse avergonzado cuando su pareja rodeó su cintura con un brazo mientras que la otra mano buscó ansiosa su núcleo, dejando la poderosa vara del tiempo olvidada en el suelo. Frunció el ceño con ligera preocupación, era extraño que el otro estuviera tan empalagoso en las últimas épocas y sospechaba que ver los halfas pasar por situaciones similares a las que ellos pasaron estaba abriendo heridas viejas en Clockwork. O quizá era específicamente el embarazo de Daniel.

"¿Algo que deba saber?" Preguntó con un toque de suspicacia en su voz y con delicadeza posó su palma sobre el núcleo de su pareja, sintiendo el casi mágico pulso del Tick-Tack que unía el núcleo de Clockwork con el tiempo.

"Sabes que no puedo decirte," recalcó el otro en un tenue susurro.

"He aprendido a lidiar con el conocimiento del futuro," Kryogen bufó en respuesta. Después agregó con voz más suave: "por más grave o insignificante que sea puedes decirme. Soy tu pareja, para bien o para mal."

"Es precisamente eso," Clockwork dijo con voz cargada de melancolía. "Recordar que aunque nos distanciamos, al final regresaste a mi lado me hace sentir muy afortunado… no todos tienen tanta suerte."

El médico fantasma se extrañó que su pareja trajera a la superficie algo que sucedió demasiado tiempo atrás pero enseguida comprendió el atisbo de predicción detrás de las palabras del maestro del tiempo. Soltó un suspiro pronunciando el nombre de su protegido y su mirada se desvió hacia la familia halfa, específicamente hacia Daniel; no podía culpar al muchacho por desconfiar tanto del halfa mayor, de hecho Kryogen entendía muy bien sus razones pero eso no cambiaba sus deseos de querer ayudarles a reconstruir su relación. Por un momento consideró que tal vez Daniel necesitaba el consejo de su guardián, tal vez si Clockwork hablara con él…

"Creo que se sentiría más identificado contigo," el maestro del tiempo interrumpió los pensamientos del médico, leyéndolos con facilidad en su energía. Kryogen hizo un gesto de duda, es verdad que Daniel y él habían forjado una interesante relación que iba más allá de la médico-paciente, pero no era tan cercana como para que le compartiera al adolescente cosas personales.

"Tal vez," dijo al final. "Pero confía mucho más en ti. Lo único que tengo en común con Daniel es que yo fui gestante…"

"También sabes lo que se siente que tu pareja te falle." Clockwork declaró y aunque la neutralidad de su voz podría engañar a cualquiera, la pequeña mención del pasado de ambos les golpeó equitativamente. Kryogen era capaz de leer los sentimientos de su pareja en cada parte de su persona, sentía su culpa, arrepentimiento así como la creciente ansiedad. Desvió la mirada con la inútil esperanza que el otro fantasma no leyera sus propios dolorosos sentimientos. El fantasma del tiempo agregó en su tenue susurró: "Debí protegerles, debí cumplir la promesa que te hice y luchar por él."

De momento estuvo callado, ambos sabían que sin importar que los siglos pasen, la llaga de ese suceso estaría allí por el resto de sus existencias. Su silencio debió extenderse mucho, pues Clockwork hizo el amago de alejarse, su energía retrocediendo con claras intenciones de cortar la unión. En otras circunstancias Kryogen estaría agradecido que le dé su espacio pero no iba a permitir que su pareja abandonara el oasis estando tan afectado emocionalmente por los recuerdos. Le tomó de la mano antes que pueda alejarse y dirigió la otra hasta el rostro del otro, moviéndose para quitarle la capucha obligando a sus ojos a encontrarse.

"No tenías opción." La voz seria de Kryogen hacía poco para ocultar su propio dolor. "Ahora lo entiendo."

El otro fantasma parpadeó un par de veces y capturó a Kryogen en un nuevo abrazo, sintió la energía rodear su núcleo con mucha fuerza, aferrándose a él como si quisiera asegurarse que estaba allí a su lado. Correspondió al abrazo, ignorando a la pequeña alarma que se encendió en la parte médica de su mente, recalcando lo peligroso que podría resultar permitir que un fantasma tan poderoso como el maestro del tiempo apretara con tal fuerza el centro de su existencia. En este caso, era una de las muestras de confianza más grandes que él podía darle al otro. Aunque su conexión física y de energía se restableció, el médico sintió una presión en su ser cuando el cuerpo que le sostenía se volvió más pequeño que el suyo. Frunció el ceño con preocupación pues normalmente el tiempo para su pareja no fluctuaba cuando estaban juntos.

"Quédate conmigo." Pidió Kryogen suplicante después de sentirle pasar por dos ciclos. "No te pierdas en el tiempo, yo estoy aquí…"

"Debí decirte la verdad," Clockwork susurró con lamento en su voz. "Solo quería protegerte."

"Lo sé," le dio la razón. Sonrió con alivio cuando después de un minuto, el otro permaneció fijo en su forma real, aun así repitió su anterior petición. "Quédate conmigo en el presente."

"Nunca jamás te dejaré ir de nuevo, Kryo." Murmuró Clockwork después de unos momentos, separándose un poco para dedicarle una intensa mirada roja que en combinación con el uso del viejo e íntimo sobrenombre le hizo sonrojarse como si de nuevo fuese el pequeño fantasma que cayó en las redes del maestro del tiempo. Inevitablemente miró de reojo a los halfas, asegurándose que nadie más que su pareja se haya dado cuenta de su sonrojo. El otro fantasma le sonrió cómplice, inclinándose sobre él hasta que sus labios rozaron sus acaloradas mejillas, en una demostración de afecto que solo avergonzó más al médico. "Gracias por volver, perderte de nuevo sería una catástrofe."

"Sí, dudo que el universo soporte otra de nuestras peleas," comentó entre broma y seriedad. Agradeció que el maestro del tiempo no le reprendiera por tomarse a juego la estabilidad del universo. Sabiendo que aún estaba en medio de un procedimiento importante, desesperadamente cambió el tema antes de perderse en Clockwork. "¿Qué haremos con los halfas?"

Notó a su pareja ladear la cabeza unos pocos grados, sus ojos entrecerrándose levemente y el pulsar de su núcleo se aceleró; signos que él había aprendido a identificar como señal de que el maestro del tiempo estaba analizando las posibilidades en la línea temporal. Sintió una conocida presión en su cabeza cuando fragmentos de información cruzaron por la conexión de sus energías, tan rápidos que no lograba procesarlos por completo. Trató de apartarse, sin embargo Clockwork le tenía bien sujeto; gruñó en incomodidad, esperando que esto no se prolongue mucho, lo último que necesitaba ahora era una migraña. La lluvia de imágenes se detuvo después de lo que pareció ser una hora pero que quizá fue solo un parpadeo. Sus ojos se encontraron y el silente acuerdo flotó en el aire entre los dos fantasmas.

.-.-.

Despertó de un sobresalto con la sensación de estar siendo atacado, instintivamente buscó proteger a su pareja y a sus indefensas crías permitiendo que su energía se solidificaba a su alrededor en un escudo de ectoplasma rosa que les rodeó como una esfera que vibraba con electricidad. Estaba tan alterado que no encontró extraño que una capa de hielo reforzara dicho escudo, ni que la temperatura dentro de la cúpula fuera tan baja que su acelerada respiración por la adrenalina fuera visible en una niebla con cristales de hielo. Su hija se removió entre sueños en la seguridad del capullo que los mayores había forjado.

"Eso no me lo esperaba." La voz era conocida pero le costó enfocar su consciencia lo suficiente para reconocer que se trataba de Kryogen.

Tanto Vlad como Daniel parecieron recuperar el control de sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo, apartándose en un gracioso salto. El escudo se esfumó y ambos decidieron ignorar cómo segundos antes sus poderes habían encajado a la perfección como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Aunque quería exigirle explicaciones al médico, su atención se fijó en su hija aun recostada en la cama. Danielle ya no tenía ninguno de los tubos con que él recordaba verla, respiraba por sí misma y la conciencia parecía regresar lentamente a ella. Daniel corrió al lado de la niña, el halfa mayor suspiró aliviado al verla tranquila y frunció el ceño hacia el fantasma.

"¿Qué nos hiciste, Kryogen?" Gruñó Vlad, aun sentía su núcleo pulsar acelerado en alerta, listo para defender a su familia.

"Nada," el médico respondió. "Bueno, tal vez les puse a dormir por un rato… estoy muy cansado, no pude controlar bien la reversión para despertarles progresivamente. Les pido una disculpa."

Fue obvio que el fantasma no se estaba disculpando por haberles sedado por unas cuatro horas, sino por haberles despertado de forma tan sobresaltada. Sin embargo no tuvieron oportunidad de reclamar por la acciones de Kryogen, pues el médico pronto comenzó a hablar otra vez, relatándoles de forma concisa sobre lo que hizo con Danielle mientras ellos estuvieron dormidos. Aunque le había colocado a la niña el antídoto de los sedantes humanos, estos tardarían un poco en depurarse por completo de su cuerpo, así que estaría adormilada por otro rato. Fuera de eso, todo salió según lo que Kryogen previó, por lo que consideró que podía dejarles a cargo de la vigilancia del estado de la niña; ninguno de los halfas se atrevió a oponerse a ello pues podían percibir lo agotado que estaba el fantasma después de las actividades del día.

"No habrá problema si se la pasa durmiendo el resto de la tarde," Kryogen les informó ya encaminándose a la puerta. "A pesar de estar inconsciente todo esto fue mucho estrés para su cuerpo. Cualquier cosa que les alerte no duden en llamarme."

"¿Cómo sabremos si funcionó la transfusión?" Daniel preguntó al médico poco antes que saliera.

"Ella será capaz de sentirlo de inmediato," el fantasma les respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Y ustedes como sus padres conocen bien la intensidad de su energía, así que lo sentirán al poco tiempo. Aunque será obvio cuando ella use sus poderes en toda su extensión y no tenga problemas en recargar su núcleo."

El médico no les dio ninguna otra explicación antes de dejarles a solas. Vlad pronto regresó a su lugar en la orilla contraria a donde Daniel estaba. A pesar que el estado de Danielle era su prioridad, no podía pasar por alto lo reducida que sentía la energía de su ex pareja, sólo le tranquilizaba pensar que si Daniel estuviera en verdadero peligro, Kryogen ya le hubiera dicho algo al respecto. Su atención regresó a la niña cuando la escuchó toser insistentemente, lo cual no le extrañó pues por experiencia propia sabía que tener un tubo endotraqueal dejaba muchas molestias en la garganta. Los ojos verdes se abrieron con debilidad, buscando a sus padres con la mirada y la niña trató de sentarse sin embargo, al no conseguirlo soltó un gruñido. Daniel hizo una leve risa cuando ella trató de hablar, emitiendo solo palabras enredadas.

"No te desesperes, hija." Vlad susurró comprendiendo que ella aún estaba con efectos residuales del sedante. Danielle no parecía feliz con ello y giró buscando apoyarse en Daniel, quien gustoso la recibió en sus brazos permitiendo que se acurrucara en su pecho. El mayor sintió su corazón derretirse ante la imagen de los otros dos halfas abrazados, una escena que sin duda preservaría en su memoria para siempre.

"Uh, Vlad." La voz dudosa de Daniel le sacó de sus pensamientos, sin poder evitarlo rió cuando notó que la niña se había aferrado de la camisa de pijama que el muchacho vestía. Era una señal con la que se estaba familiarizando últimamente. "Me está pidiendo energía."

"No puedes dársela." Señaló lo obvio y el adolescente reaccionó como era de esperarse al rodar los ojos exageradamente.

"Claro que no puedo, Plasmius, no soy tonto." La forma en que Daniel gruñó su nombre fantasma le indicó que hasta allí llegaron los intentos por mantener la paz. "¿Podrías…?"

El halfa menor no pudo pronunciar su pregunta y se limitó a hacer una señal apenas distinguible pero que Vlad de alguna forma entendió. Primero ofreció su energía tocando la mano que Danielle tenía libre; ella aceptó la invitación y aun estando más dormida que despierta se las arregló para pasar de los brazos de Daniel a los de Vlad, buscando la fuente de energía del mayor, quien permitió gustoso que ella tomara lo que necesitara de él. Los ojos verdes de la niña se dirigieron a él un momento, había mal humor en ellos y Vlad sospechaba sobre su causa.

"Debes dejar que el sedante se esfume por sí solo, hija." Informó con paciencia. "¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir?"

Ella negó con la cabeza con gran terquedad, algo que sin duda heredó de parte de sus dos padres. En un extraño mutuo acuerdo, cada uno hizo su parte para arrullarla, Vlad con su energía y Daniel con suaves caricias. Cuando estuvo dormida, el halfa mayor suspendió su conexión con ella con el objetivo de recostarla en la cama para que pueda dormir cómoda. La observó dormir un momento, algo que se le estaba haciendo costumbre; sabía que estaba cayendo en un cliché al pensar que su hija era sumamente hermosa pero no le importó pues su reconciliación con la niña se sintió como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos. Ignorando la reacción que el otro halfa fuera a tener, se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, susurrándole el amor que sentía por ella. Podía sentir la mirada fulminante y desaprobatoria del otro halfa sobre él, sorprendiéndose de que no hiciera ningún comentario.

Justo cuando ambos se apartaban de la cama, notó de reojo el tambaleo de Daniel, quien al estar flotando se vio obligado a aterrizar con un poco de brusquedad mientras una de sus manos se posó sobre su pecho. Al reconocer el gesto de dolor junto con los signos tempranos de la desestabilización, Vlad no pensó en nada más que acudir al rescate de su ex pareja. El más joven sin duda era consciente de lo que ocurría pues no hizo ningún tipo de protesta cuando unió sus manos, sino que de inmediato absorbió su energía en grandes cantidades. Debía admitir que incluso dolía ser drenado con tal rapidez pero aguantó en silencio el malestar, tan solo esperando que sus reservas fueran suficientes para alimentar a toda la familia halfa. En esos momentos lamentó no haber tomado ectoplasma en el desayuno.

"Vlad, ¿Esto es…?" Daniel prácticamente gimió entre el dolor agónico que debía estar sintiendo al tener su núcleo al límite de resistencia.

"El inicio de una desestabilización, sí." Confirmó y notó los ojos verdes llenarse de un terror tan puro que incuso su cuerpo se sacudió, perdiendo el equilibrio. Por reflejo le tomó en brazos, pues claramente Daniel no podía sostenerse en pie por sí mismo. "Trata de estar calmado, el estrés te hará perder energía en vano."

El muchacho asintió aun con una mueca de dolor mientras apretaba la mano de Vlad con fuerza, quien tratando de no prestar mucha atención en el hecho de que estaba abrazando a la persona que amaba, se dirigió al único sillón que había en el cuarto siempre cuidadoso de no romper su unión. Aunque originalmente pensaba dejar a Daniel en el sillón y permanecer de pie; el más joven no pareció tener conflicto en que tomara asiento junto a él, quedando los dos demasiado apretujados pero ninguno se quejó pues ambos sabían que este proceso llevaría su tiempo. La última vez tardó poco más de tres horas. Tal y como ocurrió la ocasión anterior, el efecto de su energía fue notorio casi de inmediato cuando las facies de dolor se esfumaron del rostro de Daniel.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Vlad. "¿Aún será necesario que le avise a Kryogen?"

"Me siento bien ahora," murmuró Daniel. "No creo que sea necesario, a no ser que no quieras darme más energía…"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," le interrumpió frunciendo el ceño. "Prometí que te ayudaría ¿no?"

Daniel le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y giró el rostro al lado contrario, manteniéndose en silencio. La desestabilización no avanzó demasiado, gracias a la intervención de Vlad, pero el dolor sin duda dejó agotado al menor pues terminó recargado sobre el cuerpo del otro. Ninguno de los dos estaba conforme con la situación, grandes y claras ondas de irritación emanaban del aura de Daniel, por su parte Vlad estaba teniendo serias dificultades para ignorar la cercanía de su ex pareja. Estaban tan juntos que todos sus sentidos eran invadidos, desde el toque de sus manos entrelazadas hasta su delicioso aroma, tan único que le hacía desear inhalar fuerte para absorberlo. Su corazón no entendía que ese atractivo muchacho estaba ya fuera de su alcance y tercamente le provocaba sentimientos de los cuales quería deshacerse. No sería la primera vez que deseaba poder eliminar el amor que le tenía a Daniel de su corazón, pensando que tal vez así, el dolor también se esfume. Comenzaba a preguntarse cómo sobreviviría esta dulce tortura cada tercer día hasta el nacimiento del bebé.

Pensar en su hijo no nacido hizo que sus ojos se fijaran en el vientre de Phantom, la distensión difícilmente era visible por los holgados pijamas pero el bebé debía estar muy activo pues Vlad era capaz de percibir la presencia cálida del nuevo halfa. Era mucho más vivaz de la última vez que tuvo el privilegio de tocarle, la chispa eléctrica era casi juguetona, invitándole con ligeras descargas que podría apostar causaban mucha incomodidad en Daniel. Él recordaba de su propio embarazo los escalofríos que Danielle le causaba, el frio a veces era tan intenso que se calaba hasta en los huesos. En un acto de reflejo, el muchacho se llevó una mano al vientre, acariciando ausentemente con intensiones claras de apaciguar al bebé halfa. Antes de poder pensarlo mejor, Vlad extendió su mano libre hacia donde su hijo crecía y todo alrededor pareció detenerse cuando Daniel capturó su muñeca con brusquedad a tan solo centímetros de su cuerpo.

"No te atrevas a tocarme," Daniel siseó una advertencia fría y con un leve gesto de la cabeza señaló sus manos unidas por donde la energía fluía unidireccionalmente. " _Esto_ no cambia nada, Plasmius."

El halfa mayor estaba tan perdido en los helados ojos azules de su ex pareja que no pudo suprimir el gesto de dolor en su rostro cuando el toque en su muñeca se volvió frío congelante. Inmediatamente se zafó del agarre y por un rato miró absorto el hielo que le cubría desde la mitad del antebrazo hasta casi la punta de los dedos, hizo aparecer energía en su mano para deshacer el hielo. Era la segunda vez que Daniel le atacaba físicamente y de alguna forma se sintió como la prueba final de que la fractura entre ellos era irremediable. El nivel de amenaza que Vlad representaba a los ojos de Daniel era tan alto que sin importar que su energía estuviera por los suelos, usó sus poderes de elemento sin dudar. Apartarle era más importante que conservar su energía.

Desvió su mirada hacia Danielle, admirándola dormir pacíficamente. Recordó que apenas el día anterior Daniel sentenció que no le dejaría cerca de su hija en cuanto el procedimiento terminara. Tuvo ganas de reírse de sí mismo por no intuir que eso se aplicaría también a su otro hijo. Daniel toleraba su cercanía únicamente porque no tenía otra opción; era lógico pensar que en cuanto su colaboración para mantener vivo al bebé ya no fuera necesaria, esta pseudo-tregua que tenían para compartir energía dejaría de ser válida. Incluso, estaba la probabilidad que el muchacho nunca le permitiera si quiera conocer a su hijo. Ese pensamiento hizo sus ojos escocer pero en un par de parpadeos eliminó las lágrimas, eran consecuencias de sus propias acciones, no tenía por qué sentirse herido.

.-.-.

El dolor anginoso en su núcleo ya era algo que sabía reconocer, Danny sabía que era el inicio de una desestabilización y estuvo más que agradecido que el otro halfa estuviera allí para sostenerle, para darle la energía que su cuerpo tanto necesitaba. No dejaba de ser frustrante depender a tal grado de su ex pareja pero al menos Vlad no hizo comentarios al respecto. El halfa mayor no reaccionó a la extrema cercanía que tenían después de tanto tiempo, Danny no sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado, pues a él claramente le estaba afectando. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía ser sostenido por esos musculosos brazos, tener la cabeza apoyada en el hombro fuerte, la electricidad rodeándole… sus reflejos le hicieron notar que estaba por ser tocado y sin pensarlo le detuvo incluso usando hielo.

"Lo sé, Daniel, no tienes que recordármelo." Vlad gruñó en respuesta después de deshacer el hielo.

De momento ninguno de los dos se movió, sin embargo Danny percibió el abismo que se formó entre ellos. La distancia emocional hizo que la proximidad física sea insoportable para ambos y el joven halfa no supo quién dio el primer paso para separarse a pesar de que sus reservas aún estaban peligrosamente bajas. Vio a Vlad dirigirse hacia donde Danielle dormía y él se acomodó en un ovillo en el sillón; una de sus manos acariciando a su pequeño, quien al parecer creía era el mejor momento para probar sus extremidades y la otra tocó levemente su sensibilizado núcleo con preocupación, al menos el dolor se había desvanecido. Aun teniendo los ojos cerrados para tratar de dormir, era perfectamente consciente de los movimientos de Vlad por la habitación, casi podía verle besar a la niña con ese nuevo y demasiado genuino cariño que estuvo mostrando hacia ella todo el día. Danny aun no sabía si creer o no en la sinceridad de esos gestos.

La mañana siguiente le recibió con chillidos del ruido de una conversación con risas entre Danielle y Vlad. Ellos no notaron que él ya estaba despierto, demasiado absortos en el relato que la niña hacía al respecto a recuerdos de un día en el que ambos estaban entrenando. Aunque Danny ya sabía que el halfa mayor era el responsable directo de la buena técnica de pelea que ella mostraba, fue extraño y muy molesto escucharles recordar tan abiertamente momentos que vivieron cuando Danielle aún estaba bajo el engaño de Vlad. La halfa menor fue la primera en caer en cuenta que él estaba observándoles.

"¡Danny, estás despierto!" Danielle chilló emocionada y en un rápido saltó pasó de estar sentada en la cama junto a uno de sus padres a estar colgada del cuello del otro, quien a duras penas logró mantenerles a ambos en equilibrio.

"Veo que ya estás bien," observó Danny. Ella asintió con una amplia sonrisa para después aferrarse a su padre de ojos verdes, escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del muchacho. Él devolvió el abrazo, rodeándola amorosamente con sus brazos; fue en ese momento cuando al fin sintió la diferencia. No era algo que pueda definir con palabras precisas pero definitivamente podía sentirlo en la presencia de la niña, que ahora era mucho más fuerte, mucho más sólida… más estable.

"Kryogen pidió que le llamáramos en cuanto despertaras," informó Vlad desde la distancia, Danny hizo una ligera señal con la cabeza para hacerle ver que escuchó y el mayor salió del cuarto en busca del médico.

"Estoy mucho mejor, Danny." La niña dijo separándose de él sin borrar esa hermosa y brillante sonrisa de sus labios. "Es casi como si pueda respirar bien por primera vez."

Sintió la mano de Danielle tocar su mejilla para quitar la lágrima de felicidad que se le escapó sin su permiso, sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes radioactivos de su hija y devolvió la sonrisa de la menor. Quitándose la humedad de los ojos murmurando como excusa lo sensible que le dejaba el embarazo aunque a ella no le molestó su sentimentalismo. Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, Vlad y Kryogen hicieron su entrada. El muchacho permaneció expectante mientras el médico fantasma realizaba un examen físico a Danielle. La niña parecía ya sentir las ventajas de su nueva estabilidad, Danny podía percibirlo también, sin embargo eso no era suficiente para el médico quien comentó que para estar seguros del éxito del procedimiento debería realizar una prueba de esfuerzo y llevar el núcleo de la niña a condiciones extremas para valorar la respuesta de su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo qué condiciones extremas?" Vlad le ganó la pregunta a Danny.

"Debemos asegurarnos que su núcleo llegue al límite de sus pulsaciones y agotar su energía." Kryogen explicó con tranquilidad a los desconcertados padres. "Podríamos hacerlo poniéndola a hacer ejercicio pero me interesa valorar los mecanismo de defensa de su núcleo así que lo mejor es someterla a un combate de prueba."

"¡¿Un combate?!" Chilló el joven halfa escandalizado.

"Sí," el médico no se inmutó con el alterado estado de Danny. "Uno donde ella use todas sus capacidades de lucha hasta literalmente caer del agotamiento. Si la transfusión funcionó, ella estará agotada pero no tendrá problemas en recargarse y se mantendrá estable. Entiendo que les asuste sin embargo, estando ustedes presentes podrían intervenir para darle energía si algo ocurre."

"¿Tú serás quien luche contra ella?" Vlad preguntó a Kryogen quien soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza.

"No me gusta participar en enfrentamientos físicos." Respondió y después de un suspiro agregó, mirando a los padres con un extraño toque oscuro en sus ojos. "No se me da bien y mis poderes tienden a interferir de formas… inadecuadas."

"Entonces, ¿Quién lo hará?" Danny intervino, aunque no había que ser un genio para saber la respuesta. Dado que Kryogen por alguna razón se negaba y él no podría participar en un combate estando embarazado, solo restaba una opción.

"Lo hará Vladimir, obviamente." Kryogen se encogió lo hombros con despreocupación. Danny sintió que tendría un colapso nervioso, aún no estaba seguro de creer en la sinceridad de las intenciones del halfa mayor respecto a la niña así que la idea de Vlad en un combate contra Danielle le desagradaba por completo.

"Kryogen," la voz de Vlad sonó insegura. "¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea?"

"¡Pero nosotros hemos peleado antes!" Danielle intervino por primera vez desde que iniciaron la discusión pero el halfa mayor aún se veía dudoso de la propuesta del médico. "Sabes que puedo dar una buena pelea."

"Sí, pero…" Vlad negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se desviaron a Danny buscando apoyo. "¿Qué no deberías estar en contra de esto?"

"Créeme, estoy en contra." El muchacho suspiró con frustración, "pero al parecer no hay otra opción. Hagamos esto de una vez antes que cambie de opinión."

Kryogen solo parecía estar esperando su aprobación pues en seguida se puso de pie e hizo una señal para que lo halfas le siguieran hasta las afuera de la casa, cerca del hermoso cuerpo de agua del oasis. Estaba de más recalcar lo nervioso que Danny estaba al respecto, Vlad también tenía un ligero aire de inseguridad, al contrario de Danielle que estaba muy emocionada de tener un enfrentamiento con el halfa mayor. A la señal del médico fantasma, la pequeña batalla inició, Vlad permitió que Danielle diera el primer golpe y mantuviera la ofensiva mientras que él se limitaba a esquivar. No pasó ni un minuto antes que el Kryogen decidiera intervenir para darles un serio recordatorio de cuál era el objetivo del ejercicio, exigiéndole al mayor que atacara para obligar al núcleo de la niña a defenderse.

"¡No me hagas perder el tiempo, Vladimir!" Fue la última sentencia de Kryogen, "podrías hacerlo de un golpe si quisieras."

"No voy a golpear tan fuerte a mi hija," gruñó en respuesta el halfa mayor, notoriamente irritado con el médico. Danielle llamó su atención al tomarle de un brazo.

"Confío en ti, papi, sé que no me harías daño." Declaró la niña, sacándole una leve sonrisa a Vlad y haciendo que Danny frunciera el ceño con cierto desagrado ante lo unidos que ellos parecían ser a tan solo un par de días de su reconciliación. Después, Danielle se cruzó de brazos con ese aire de confianza que la caracterizaba. "Además… no es como si _puedas_ hacerme daño ahora."

"¿Ah sí?" Vlad hizo un gesto divertido y cuando padre e hija se miraron a los ojos, una nueva emoción pareció emanar de ellos mientras se retaban juguetonamente.

De inmediato, Danny supo que ser un observador sería más complicado de lo que quisiera admitir. Pues en cuanto Vlad le hizo una señal a la niña para que atacara, ella comenzó con un ataque mucho más entusiasta que los previos; lanzaba esferas de ectoplasma desde ambas manos que eran bloqueadas por el mayor con un escudo rosa sin ningún esfuerzo aparente. Danielle frunció el ceño con notoria irritación, e intentó otra estrategia al usar un ataqué directo con una serie de patadas cargadas de ectoenergía, las cuales de nuevo fueron bloqueadas.

"Necesitarás mucho más que eso, niña." Vlad se burló, su voz con un toque de aburrimiento. "Recuerdo haberte enseñado mejor."

La actitud del halfa mayor hizo enojar a la chica Phantom y juntó energía con ambas manos cargando un potente rayo de ectoplasma que logró fracturar el escudo del mayor quien se vio obligado a moverse para esquivarlo. Notando que ella había elevado el nivel de sus ataques, Plasmius se dirigió a la niña con ese brillo en la mirada que Danny muchas veces había visto en él durante sus peleas, como cuando tenía verdadera intención de hacer daño. El muchacho se llevó una mano a su agitado núcleo cuando el contraataque hacia Danielle inició, tratando de calmar sus instintos protectores, recordándose que esto era un ejercicio y que su hija no estaba en verdadero peligro. Además Kryogen estaba a su lado con serios ojos naranjas, atentos a cada movimiento de la batalla frente a ellos, muy pendiente del estado del núcleo de la halfa menor.

Danielle también debió notar el cambio en Plasmius y percibiendo el peligro más real, inconscientemente fue retrocediendo, tomando cada vez más su distancia de su rival. Danny sentía la preocupación aumentar, él más que nadie era consciente de lo poderoso que era el halfa mayor, sus enfrentamientos del pasado fueron de esos pocos que dejaron cicatriz en su cuerpo. Debía admitir que se sintió ofendido cuando supo que Vlad nunca peleó contra él usando todo su poder, como si no le considerara un verdadero oponente. Aunque no estaba seguro de querer averiguar qué tanta oportunidad tenía en una pelea real contra el otro halfa. Notó que a pesar de que los ataques eran fuertes, el mayor estaba siendo suave con ella, pues no usaba su poder eléctrico. Respiró aliviado de que Vlad tuviera presente que, pese a su avanzada técnica, Danielle era un fantasma de tan solo nivel cuatro.

Cuando el siguiente ataque del halfa mayor vino cargado con electricidad, el médico fantasma tuvo que poner una mano sobre su hombro para detenerle, pues Danny sabía que el escudo de la niña no era tan fuerte para resistir y automáticamente pensó en involucrarse. Sintió sus instintos oprimirle en el momento que el rayo golpeó a Danielle con más fuerza de la que él consideraría adecuada. Ella cayó al suelo, pero logró ponerse de pie; el cambio de ataques con ectoenergía a únicamente golpes físicos delató que ella estaba cerca de su límite, ya sin reservas para crear rayos o esferas. Dejando de lado lo nervioso que estaba respecto a la pelea, Danny admiró por un momento la gran velocidad e incluso elegancia de los movimientos de Danielle, eran tan similares en esencia a los de Vlad que fue la última confirmación de que ella aprendió sus habilidades de su padre. Danny saltó y se mordió el labio con fuerza al ver a su hija recibir una patada en el estómago que la arrojó al suelo, donde quedó unos eternos momentos fuera de combate.

"¿Es todo lo que puedes dar, niña?" El tono de Vlad era casi burlesco, inclinándose sobre ella. Claramente no esperaba que la menor se pusiera de pié con rapidez, aprovechando la momentánea guardia baja de su oponente para enviarle un fuerte golpe cargado de ectoenergía. El rayo golpeó al hombre en el centro de su pecho con tanta intensidad que la fuerza del impacto le desestabilizó lo suficiente para que cayera al suelo, desde donde la observó a su hija con una mezcla de sorpresa y orgullo en sus ojos rojos.

"Ahora sí, fue todo." Danielle jadeó y al instante el anillo de luz brilló en su cintura. Sus ojos, ahora azul celeste, se cerraron con agotamiento y Danny sonrió aliviado de que Vlad estuviera cerca para recibirla, evitando que cayera al suelo. Aun desde la prudente distancia a la que se encontraba, el joven halfa reconoció el gesto que Danielle hizo al tocar el pecho del mayor.

"¡No la alimentes, Vladimir!" Advirtió Kryogen, levantando la voz. "Tráela así como está."

Vlad no se detuvo a cuestionar nada y siguió la orden del médico, flotando hasta donde estaba Kryogen. El mayor parecía no haber soltado más de una gota de sudor mientras que ella lucía muy agotada; afortunadamente no estaba en ese peligroso estado de casi desestabilización en el que Danny le había visto en ocasiones anteriores.

"Se ve bien," Danny observó.

"¿Habrá llegado a su máximo esfuerzo?" Preguntó Vlad con interés.

"Ahora está en forma humana, no puedo ver mucho." El médico fantasma dijo a ambos padres, "pero les aseguro que su núcleo llegó al máximo de pulsaciones durante la pelea… incluso, en el momento que estuvo caída, absorbió suficiente energía como para seguir luchando. Eso no lo hubiera hecho si su núcleo no estuviera al cien. Permítanme revisarle una vez más y después podrás alimentarla, Vladimir."

El halfa mayor asintió y reacomodó a la niña en sus brazos para que el médico tenga acceso al núcleo de su hija. Danny había vivido ya demasiados exámenes, así que reconocía los pasos que Kryogen hizo al tocar donde se suponía debía estar cada uno de los puntos importantes del núcleo de Danielle, el cual se encontraba dormido ahora que la chica estaba en su forma humana. Tanto Vlad como Danny se sobresaltaron cuando el anillo de luz apareció en la niña devolviéndola a su forma fantasma, al médico no le causó mucha impresión pero retrocedió un paso. Ella se quejó y su mano se fijó en el pecho de su padre, su palma tocando de forma insistente.

"¿Puedo…?" Vlad inició su pregunta pero el médico se adelantó y le hizo un asentimiento. El tenue brillo rosa bajo la palma de Danielle delató que estaba absorbiendo la energía del otro. Danny aun encontraba impresionante que ella tuviera tanto apego al hombre que casi la asesina.

"No la acostumbres tanto a esto, Vladimir." Kryogen aconsejó, "es verdad que fortalece su relación padre-hija, pero su núcleo recién estabilizado necesita aprender a tomar energía del ambiente."

"Entiendo." El mayor murmuró con cierto pesar. "Pero es angustiante negárselo."

"Sí, lo es." Danny se apresuró a secundar antes de pensarlo, recordó las noches en el mundo humano cuando la niña buscaba su energía y esa sensación de tristeza que le dejó el tener que negarle.

"Ha de ser difícil para ustedes como padres," el médico comentó, "pero es lo mejor para ella. Además… pronto el bebé exigirá tanta energía que no creo tengan suficiente para mantener a ambos, aun con las grandes reservas que tienen juntos."

"¿Entonces funcionó?" Danny preguntó para distraerse de la tierna escena que era Vlad con Danielle en brazos.

El asentimiento de Kryogen vino acompañado de una sonrisa de triunfo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Danny compartió una sonrisa con Vlad, de momento sus conflictos no importaron, los dos halfas estaba felices y aliviados de que el procedimiento haya funcionado. El núcleo de su hija ahora podía resistir las exigencias sin desestabilizarse, era lo único relevante.

.-.-.

Permitieron que la niña descansara el resto del día, Vlad desapareció de la vista de Danny después de que recostaron a la niña, pero su presencia se sentía constante en el oasis. El joven halfa trató de entretenerse con alguno de los libros que el médico tenía, no logrando concentrarse lo suficiente como para leer más de dos párrafos; su núcleo no dolía pero sentía sus reservas bajas y sus instintos no dejaban de exigirle acudir a su pareja para más energía, sobre todo considerando que el otro estaba tan cerca. Más tarde, Kryogen reunió a ambos halfas para informarles que aunque el procedimiento de transfusión fue exitoso, que Danielle, el bebé y Danny estaban en buenas condiciones, deberían permanecer en el oasis al menos un día más para asegurarse que no hubiera algún tipo de complicación. El joven halfa asintió sin más, evitando expresar su preocupación de cómo le haría para volver a casa si no podía usar su energía para abrir un portal. Fuera como sea, esa sería la última noche de los halfas en la casa del médico fantasma, así que este se ofreció a preparar una cena especial.

"Eso sí," Kryogen finalizó. "Vladimir, necesito que me consigas unas especias para uno de los guisos…"

"¿Qué? No soy tu sirviente, Kryogen." Gruñó el halfa, pero el fantasma solo necesitó dedicarle una mirada severa para que asintiera con resignación y pidiera la lista de cosa que necesitaba. Danny trató de disimular una risilla, Vlad no era de los que seguían órdenes de otros, así que verle doblegarse ante el médico fantasma con una simple mirada era divertido.

"Debe haber de todo en los alrededores del manantial," el fantasma concluyó. Vlad asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir pero justo estaba en la puerta de la sala, escucharon la vocecita de Danielle asomarse por el pasillo.

"Me alegra que al fin estés despierta, querida." Vlad saludó.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Dani?" El joven halfa preguntó con un toque de preocupación en su voz, ella había estado dormida casi todo el día.

"Estoy perfectamente bien," Danielle respondió risueña, luego se dirigió a su padre de ojos rojos. "¿Vas al lago? ¿Puedo ir contigo?"

Ella recibió respuestas contradictorias de parte de sus padres y parpadeó confundida pues mientras que Vlad dijo un alegre sí, Danny gruñó un rotundo no. Entonces miró a Danny con grandes, brillosos y suplicantes ojos verdes radioactivos, él sabía que eran idénticos a los suyos pero dudaba que los suyos se vieran tan tiernos o que tuvieran el poder de convencer como los de Danielle. Por mucho que quería negarse, era una batalla perdida. Soltó un resignado bufido y miró con advertencia al halfa mayor quien se adelantó a lo que estaba por decir.

"La traeré entera, lo prometo." Vlad rodó los ojos mientras retomaba su camino y la niña pronto estuvo a su lado desapareciendo junto al mayor entre una alegre conversación.

"¿Te das cuenta que estás en problemas?" La voz casi burlesca de Kryogen detrás de él le hizo dar un pequeño saltito. "Esa niña acaba de descubrir cómo manipularte."

"Espero que no le funcione para todo." Murmuró más para sí mismo que para el fantasma.

Sin saber cómo exactamente, Danny terminó en la cocina junto a Kryogen ayudando con la preparación de los alimentos o al menos tratando de ayudar pues el fantasma se la pasaba corrigiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. El muchacho suspiró con cierto pesar cuando el médico le dio un sermón sobre lo importante que sería aprender a realizar este tipo en especial de preparados. Sabía que el otro tenía razón pues a diferencia de otros platillos que le había visto realizar los días anteriores, esta vez estaba incluyendo ingredientes de origen humano en la mezcla. Un asunto curioso era que la comida humana aparentaba ser inofensiva para los fantasmas mientras que para los humanos el ectoplasma era tóxico. Al final, el médico terminó dejándole como única tarea destrozar unas hojas similares a la lechuga pero que su color verde radioactivo delataba su origen espectral.

"Trozos más grandes, Daniel." Kryogen comentó, el halfa se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Estuvieron en casi silencio por un rato siendo el sonido de los utensilios que el fantasma movía, lo único que resonaba en la habitación.

"¿Cuánto más crees que se tarden?" Danny no pudo resistirse a preguntar. La prolongada ausencia de los otros dos halfas comenzaba a ponerle muy ansioso, su mente diseñando diferentes escenarios trágicos.

"Espero que no mucho más," el médico gruño en respuesta. "Aunque tengo la sospecha que Danielle es la que mantiene distraído a Vladimir de su verdadero objetivo. Molesto sí, porque enlentece la preparación de mi guiso… pero dudo que sea algo de lo cual preocuparse."

"Él trató de matarla varias veces," recalcó Danny sin levantar la mirada del vegetal en sus manos. "Y ahora están a solas… sé que ella confía en él y no notaría si él quisiera dañarla. Que haya donado su ectoplasma, no le hace el padre del año."

"No, claro que no." La respuesta de Kryogen sonó divertida. "Pero se esfuerza."

"No siento que lo suficiente," confesó el halfa. Realmente no podía negar que Vlad hacía un esfuerzo por demostrar que quería a su familia, pero la sombra de las mentiras del pasado era más fuerte que sus intentos. Cada vez que Danny veía sinceridad en los ojos del otro, había un recuerdo sobre lo buen mentiroso que era. Por si fuera poco, después de aquel beso que le rechazó, algo cambió en el mayor. A pesar de que no era capaz de diferenciar qué era, él temía que fuera una mala señal.

"Sé que no es fácil, Danny." Sintió un escalofrío ante la voz de Kryogen. Primero porque de pronto el fantasma estaba más cerca de él, además porque su tono de voz estaba cargado de nostalgia y para finalizar porque era quizá la primera vez que el médico le llamaba por su sobrenombre preferido. Eso le añadía un extraño toque de comprensión al momento. "Perdonar una traición es difícil. Y cuando se trata de la persona que se supone debe cuidarte, protegerte, amarte; a quien debes poder entregarle toda tu confianza, el único con quien puedes bajar la guardia por completo… es casi imposible ¿No?"

" _Es_ imposible. Confié en él. En contra de todo… yo confié." Susurró sintiendo su garganta cerrarse. Las manos del fantasma se colocaron sobre las suyas, retirando el vegetal que sin darse cuenta había convertido en un trozo de hielo. "Perdón, no quería arruinarlo."

"Te entiendo, Danny. Más de lo que crees." Kryogen comentó con suavidad pero sus ojos normalmente rojos, brillaron con su energía naranja y el halfa reconoció que no era por el uso de su poder sino por emociones contenidas. El muchacho miró con interés al fantasma, comenzó a ser difícil ignorar que las palabras previas parecían ser dichas por experiencia propia.

"Ustedes se ven muy felices." Murmuró Danny. Inesperadamente, el fantasma rió levemente ante su declaración.

"Lo somos." El médico le miró con sinceros ojos naranjas. "Pero naturalmente, como toda pareja, hemos tenido nuestras complicaciones. Aun las tenemos."

"¿Qué tipo de complicaciones?" Preguntó Danny, admitiendo que ahora sentía una enorme curiosidad respecto al romance entre su guardián y el de Vlad. El médico se tomó su largo tiempo para responder, entreteniéndose en ajustar algunos vegetales dentro de la olla y el halfa agregó: "No tienes que decirme si no quieres, entiendo que es algo privado."

"Si tuviera problemas con decirte, no lo hubiera mencionado." Kryogen negó con la cabeza. El muchacho debía admitir que sintió alivio cuando notó al fantasma recuperar su usual calma. "De todo tipo de complicaciones, sería algo ingenuo pensar que una pareja tan antigua como él y yo no se haya hecho daño alguna vez."

"¿Clockwork te hizo daño?" Arqueó una ceja con cierta incredulidad.

"Nos _hemos_ hecho daño mutuamente," Kryogen corrigió y tras un sonoro suspiro continuó. "Nuestra relación es complicada. No solo es prohibida sino que siendo tan diferentes en personalidad, amoldarnos fue un proceso largo y…"

"¡¿Cómo?!" Al halfa poco le importó si estaba siendo irrespetuoso al interrumpir con tanta brusquedad, "¿Prohibida?"

"¿No es obvio?" El médico frunció el ceño y al verle con cara de confusión, rodó los ojos. "¿Qué acaso no te has preguntado por qué no compartimos guarida?"

"No me puedes culpar," Danny se defendió. "Hace unos días no sabía que ustedes eran pareja. Además, creí que era porque tuviste problemas con el Consejo."

"Sí, así es." Asintió Kryogen, "pero mis problemas con el Consejo no iniciaron hace poco, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que no tenía que estar cuidándome la espalda. Ahora bien, piénsalo, él es el Maestro del tiempo… ¿Crees que el Consejo y peor aún los Observadores, estarían de acuerdo en que se uniera a un criminal?"

"¿Esos cíclopes?" El joven halfa soltó un bufido de exasperación con solo pensar en esos fantasmas. "No me extraña que no entiendan."

"Independientemente de que íbamos contra las reglas al estar juntos," Kryogen rió por un momento al decir eso. "Nosotros hemos tenido peleas muy intensas a lo largo de los años… tal vez no en las mismas circunstancias que ustedes, pero nosotros también nos distanciamos una larga temporada."

"¿Qué… ustedes…?" Danny abrió la boca pero no encontró qué decir al respecto a lo que escuchaba, muchas preguntas le surgieron y no sabía cuál hacer primero o si alguna de ella podría ofender al fantasma. Algo en la mirada serena de Kryogen le animó a exponer las dudas, al hablar su voz sonó casi recriminatoria: "Pensé que las parejas fantasma no se separan."

"Las parejas no se separan," Kryogen inició con su explicación. "El vínculo que se forma entre una pareja nunca se rompe, sin importar que tomen su distancia… sus núcleos estarán unidos por el resto de sus existencias. Por eso aunque digas que ustedes se _separaron_ … yo insisto en que Vladimir sigue siendo tu pareja."

"Pero nosotros no…" detuvo su protesta, porque sabía que no habría nada que convenciera a Kryogen de que su relación con Vlad se había acabado. Danny estaba seguro que aquello sobre su parte instintiva aun aferrándose a la idea, podría explicarse por su embarazo o porque el amor que le tenía al mayor seguía allí y nada parecía hacer que desapareciera. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y regresó a tratar de satisfacer su curiosidad sobre la relación de los guardianes, preguntó con voz apenas audible: "Ustedes se separaron… ¿Por qué…?"

"No nos separamos, nos distanciamos un tiempo." El médico gruñó y detuvo la réplica que Danny estaba por hacer por medio de un gesto con la mano. "Escúchame sin interrumpir. Si te estoy contando parte de mis asuntos personales es para que entiendas que sin importar lo que haya ocurrido entre ustedes, el vínculo siempre estará allí; solo deben dejar de ser tercos y orgullosos, abrir su corazón al perdón."

"Aun no siento que pueda perdonarle," Danny murmuró evitando mirar a Kryogen.

"Entiendo," dijo el médico después de una leve pausa. "Entiendo que no puedas pasar por alto que tu pareja traicionó tu confianza. No estoy diciendo que le perdones justo ahora, claro que no. Tan solo… no dejes que el amor entre ustedes muera."

El joven halfa bajó la mirada sin saber qué responder. Aun si Kryogen tuviera razón y su vínculo de pareja con Vlad persistiera, Danny sospechaba que era tarde, el amor entre ellos ya había iniciado a morir. Él aun amaba al otro pero ya no estaba seguro que sus sentimientos fuera correspondidos; incluso, no sería la primera vez que se cuestionaba si acaso el mayor también mentía cuando le pidió que fuera su pareja, si acaso sus besos y caricias fueron falsos. Cerró los ojos con cierta brusquedad para ahuyentar la humedad que comenzaba a formarse en ellos.

"Aún no me has dicho por qué te separaste de Clockwork." Reclamó al médico de forma estratégica para desviar la atención de sus problemas con su ex pareja.

"Los detalles no son tan importantes," Kryogen respondió y sus ojos falsamente calmados se fijaron en Danny. "Las circunstancias que nos llevaron a distanciarnos son diferentes a las de ustedes, sin embargo ambas tienen a la mentira como raíz. Al igual que en tu caso, para mí fue una traición tan grande que me quité la gema de la unión creyendo inútilmente que de esa forma cortaría mi conexión con él."

"¿Te quistaste la gema?" El joven halfa aún estaba demasiado aturdido como para ligar todo lo que escuchaba. "Pero la tienes… "

"Ah esto," Kryogen se tocó la parte del pecho donde, debajo de las ropas, estaba incrustada la gema azul. "Esto fue después de que nos reconciliamos casi dos siglos después, no quise llevar de nuevo un collar así que hice esto como una promesa de que sin importar qué ocurra entre nosotros en el futuro, la gema siempre será parte de mí. Clockwork siempre será parte de mí."

Hubo un apaciguado silencio entre ellos, Danny tratando de procesar todo lo que Kryogen había revelado. Bajó la mirada a su regazo, acariciando a su bebé más por costumbre que por otra cosa, una extraña tristeza inundó su ser al pensar que una pareja aparentemente tan estable como la de los dos fantasmas estuvo separada tanto tiempo. Casi dos siglos, fue lo que Kryogen dijo que les llevó reconciliarse. Él llevaba separado de Vlad tan solo dos meses y había sido una dolorosa batalla entre su corazón enamorado, sus instintos fantasmas y lo que su razón le recordaba. El médico no había dado mucha información, así que ahora el joven halfa tenía una nueva y creciente curiosidad sobre el pasado de la pareja, quería saber sobre qué mintió Clockwork que era tan importante como para que Kryogen decidiera alejarse. Aunque también había algo más que no entendía…

"¿Por qué me estás contando esto?" Preguntó levantando la mirada hacia el fantasma.

"Es una interesante pregunta," Kryogen dijo. "No lo sé, tal vez porque te veo sufrir y pasar por cosas similares a las que yo pasé. Nosotros estuvimos lejos tanto tiempo que el vínculo se sentía vacío, tuvimos que reconstruir nuestro amor de las pocas cenizas que quedaron. Fue doloroso para ambos." Suspiró con pesar. "No quiero eso para ustedes, sé que aún se aman y todavía pueden rescatar ese hermoso romance… pero el tiempo se les acaba, Daniel."

Sintió su respiración detenerse por un momento, la última frase del médico parecía ser algo tomado directamente de la boca de Clockwork. Antes que pueda expresar su opinión, escuchó ruido en el pasillo. La voz de Danielle tan alegre y vivaz le hizo sonreír con tanto alivio que no le importó escuchar el murmullo de Vlad respondiendo a lo que la niña comentaba. Quitó rápidamente las únicas dos lágrimas que se rodaban por sus mejillas sin su consentimiento, justo a tiempo para recibir a la pequeña halfa que llegaba con las especias que el médico les encargó, expresando sus disculpas por entretenerse. Sintió los ojos de Vlad sobre él, incluso desde su posición podía percibir el ligero toque de preocupación en el halfa mayor, sin embargo Danny se negó a devolverle la mirada centrándose en escuchar las ocurrencias de Danielle.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Al final… creo que quedó confuso y de relleno.

Como sea… pues… por primera vez no se me ocurre que decir. Salvo que los halfas son unos idiotas, deberían hablar y dejar de tratar de adivinar lo que el otro piensa XD.

Oh y sobre la pequeña pelea, soy pésima con ese tipo de escenas, hice mi mayor esfuerzo e incluso recibí un poco de ayuda… espero no haya quedado tan mal.

Sobre Clockwork y Kryogen, decidí colocar aquí pequeños atisbos de su pasado y su relación porque gracias a mi esclavizador trabajo dudo que pueda hacer el fic sobre ellos que tanto deseaba; así que iré revelando más datos lentamente.

Finalmente, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Un gran saludo y nos leemos la próxima!

¿Comentarios?


	34. Regreso a casa

Notas: Aunque lo parezca... no, aun no abandono esta historia… XD

En fin, agradezco mucho la paciencia y sus comentarios. Espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 34: Regreso a casa.**

.-.-.

Desde el momento que entró a la cocina, Vlad notó que algo estaba afectando a Daniel. Sin embargo dado que el muchacho continuaba evitándole de la misma forma que los días previos, se reservó sus comentarios. El halfa no quería ser el responsable de romper la extraña paz que se estableció gracias a Danielle y su alegría chispeante. Fueron días intensos pero gracias a la renovada conexión con su hija, su soledad y dolor parecían nublarse; así que trataba de ignorar el hecho de que siendo la última noche que pasarían en el oasis también sería la última que Daniel le permitiría tener a su hija con él. Aunque justo en medio de la cena fue Kryogen el que sacó el tema.

"¿Has pensado cómo le harás para volver a casa?" El médico preguntó a Daniel y el silencio reinó en el comedor un largo momento. Claramente, el muchacho no había pensado en ello y la verdad Vlad tampoco lo pensó antes, su tele transportación no era tan efectiva para llevar a tantas personas por un tramo tan largo.

"No creo que me alcance la energía para abrir un portal." Respondió Daniel, fingiendo estar muy interesado en lo que había en su plato. "La última vez, quise usar esa técnica para venir aquí… y no terminó bien."

Los ojos verdes se levantaron fugazmente hacia Vlad, quien enseguida entendió a qué se refería. Había escuchado antes de la boca de Kryogen que Daniel aprendió del relojero una forma de cruzar distancias muy largas e incluso atravesar las dimensiones, dio por hecho que fue gracias a esa técnica que el halfa menor apareció aquel día en la isla pero esto lo confirmaba. No sabía en qué consistía dicha técnica sin embargo también él dudaba que su ex pareja sea capaz de hacerla con su pobre reserva de energía.

"¿No podrías llevarnos, papi?" Danielle intervino en la conversación.

"Apenas pude traernos a los dos aquí ¿Recuerdas?" Vlad le dedicó a su hija una sonrisa de disculpa, "no podría transportarles a todos."

"¿Clockwork no podría llevarnos?" Daniel preguntó a Kryogen, quien casi de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

"Podría hacerlo," dijo el fantasma, "pero creo que necesitarás aprender alguna forma de transportarte para cuando necesites volver aquí, Daniel. Escuchen, tengo algo en mente, solo será necesario que tengas tus reservas completas. Les contaré con detalle mañana."

El muchacho rodó los ojos ante la orden implícita del médico y Vlad suspiró internamente al recordar que aunque los días anteriores entregó una buena dosis de su energía al menor, realmente en ninguna de esas ocasiones llenó toda su reserva. Daniel se notaba inconforme con la situación pero no tenían más opciones así que debían estar listos para lo que sea que Kryogen les diría al día siguiente. El resto de la cena transcurrió en relativa tranquilidad y en cuanto concluyó, el médico les envió a descansar. Danny y Danielle salieron disparados entre risas pero Vlad permaneció atrás con intenciones de ayudar con los platos sucios. No esperaba que el fantasma literalmente se los arrebatara de las manos.

"Deberías aprovechar e ir con ellos." Kryogen dijo señalando con una mano la salida por donde los Phantom habían desaparecido.

"Daniel está con ella ahora." Vlad murmuró como explicación del porqué no acompañó la niña a su habitación y el fantasma negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba recogiendo los platos en silencio. El halfa soltó un suspiro, "quiero evitar malos ratos con Daniel, a él le molesta mucho mi presencia. Creo que lo mejor es que le vea más tarde para el asunto de la energía."

"Pues," el médico habló, "independientemente de sus problemas de pareja ustedes deben considerar primero la felicidad de sus hijos. Esa niña te adora, Vladimir. Si bien, con su núcleo estabilizado ella ya no _necesita_ de tu energía, alimentarse de ti es importante sentimentalmente para ella. Eres quien le trajo al mundo, sin importar lo que pasó después, ustedes tienen un vínculo muy fuerte; uno que Daniel no puede romper aunque quiera."

Permaneció en silencio sin encontrar qué responderle al fantasma. Vlad había hecho mucho para convencerse de que dejar a su hija al cuidado de Daniel era lo mejor para todos. Excepto para él, esa separación le dolía mucho a pesar de tratarse de un vínculo que solo recientemente iba reavivándose. Aunque estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, todos sus instintos saltaron preparando energía para la defensa ante una poderosa presencia que apareció repentinamente justo detrás de él. No necesitó mucho para reconocer que se trataba de la pareja de Kryogen, sin embargo eso no era una razón para tranquilizarse sino todo lo contrario. El médico por su parte, esbozó una ligera sonrisa a modo de saludo para el maestro del tiempo.

"Preparé cena." Kryogen informó al otro fantasma, señalando el recipiente donde todavía restaba un poco de comida. "Es mezclada con comida humana, pero sabes que no nos hace daño."

"Me gustaría cenar." Clockwork respondió con un poco de frialdad desde el punto de vista del halfa, quien decidió alejarse de allí antes que la atención de la pareja de su guardián se posara en él. Nadie podría culparle de cobarde, Vlad estaba seguro que no existía ser que no se sienta intimidado tan solo por la presencia de un fantasma con el poder para controlar el tiempo.

"Vladimir," el médico llamó justo cuando iba a excusarse. "Ya que querías ayudar, lleva los platos sucios a la cocina."

El fantasma no esperó la respuesta de Vlad y dejó los platos en manos del halfa, luego se dedicó a sacar una porción de comida para ofrecerle al maestro del tiempo. Al moverse hacia la cocina sintió los ojos rojos de Clockwork fijamente sobre él. Resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos mientras cumplía con el pedido de su guardián, el odio del que era como un padre para Daniel era lo último con lo que quería lidiar en ese momento. No conocía mucho sobre el legendario maestro del tiempo pero había escuchado las historias e incluso el mismo Kryogen le advirtió que era una mala idea tener a Clockwork en su contra.

Dejó despreocupadamente los platos sobre una mesa en la cocina y estuvo tentado a usar su forma humana para atravesar las paredes, con tal de no tener que enfrentar a la pareja fantasma en su salida de la casa; pero Plasmius era alguien orgulloso que no mostraría debilidad ante nadie, incluso tratándose de un fantasma que podría eliminarle con una sola onda de su energía. En contra de sus instintos de supervivencia, regresó hacia el comedor con intenciones de despedirse amablemente de los fantasmas e irse a alguna parte del oasis que estuviera lejos de Clockwork. Claramente los fantasmas no se esperaban que regresara pues al asomarse al comedor les encontró demasiado distraídos en una conversación de la cual Vlad no logró captar nada por el impacto que le causó ver que el médico se encontraba sentado en el regazo del relojero. De inmediato, Kryogen se apartó de Clockwork quien solo siguió comiendo como si nada.

"Pensé que… irías con tu hija." Comentó el médico lo más serio que podía aunque no podía ocultar su mortificación, Vlad reprimió una risilla, Kryogen era normalmente tan impasible que verle en esa situación era gracioso.

"Perdona, no quería interrumpir," se disculpó el halfa, su guardián frunció el ceño ante la pequeña burla que leyó en los ojos de Vlad. Sonrió levemente, decidiéndose por no molestar más a Kryogen. "Será mejor que me vaya."

"Claro, ve con ellos." El médico dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para despedirse, sin embargo Vlad no había dado ni un paso cuando la voz de Clockwork llamando su nombre le detuvo.

"Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Plasmius." Agregó el maestro del tiempo, dejó su plato ya vació de comida a un lado, dedicándole una mirada a Kryogen. La pareja se comunicó o retó en silencio un momento hasta que el médico suspiró en rendición, giró hacia el halfa dándole una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo, antes salir y perderse por el pasillo. Una vez a solas, el silencio que se formó era asfixiante así que Vlad decidió por hablar primero.

"¿Qué quieres conmigo?" Exigió saber el halfa, ignorando que podía sentir la energía del otro agitándose.

"Hiciste caso omiso a mi advertencia," dijo Clockwork con voz muy seria. Vlad tomó aire, era cuestión de tiempo para que el guardián de Daniel le hiciera esa recriminación. No olvidaba lo que el maestro del tiempo le dijo cuando recién iniciaba su relación con el halfa más joven. El fantasma continuó: "eres de los pocos a quienes les he dado una advertencia tan explícita. Y aun así no hiciste caso."

"No creo que las cosas hayan cambiado mucho si le hubiera dicho antes." Respondió con un bufido.

"Tienes suerte que no te he eliminado de la existencia, Vlad Plasmius." El fantasma dijo ya sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo hacia el halfa, "tus acciones lastiman a la gente que quiero."

"No tienes que resistirte, hazlo ahora." Escupió aun determinado a no mostrar lo mucho que le intimidaba el fantasma del tiempo.

El relojero hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido y en un movimiento rápido estuvo frente a frente con él. Vlad sintió verdadero terror ante lo que el poderoso fantasma podría hacerle, los ojos rojos del fantasma brillaban de ira y su expresión serena se veía aterradora. Aunque una parte de él, realmente agradecería si el otro le vaporizara allí mismo. Casi saltó cuando sintió que le tomaban de la muñeca, dándole una fugaz prueba de lo potente que podía ser la energía de Clockwork. La onda debió durar menos de un segundo y no creía que fuera la máxima intensidad pero bastó para que el núcleo del halfa pulsara agónico, incluso herido.

"Deberías esforzarte más en no agotar mi paciencia," el fantasma declaró soltándole. "Tienes suerte de ser pareja de Daniel."

"Daniel y yo ya no somos pareja," recalcó el halfa bajando la mirada.

"¿De verdad lo crees?" El poderoso fantasma preguntó, aun se le notaba enfado pero su energía estaba menos alterada. "Daniel es un fantasma joven, por lo que es entendible que no comprenda del todo lo fuerte que es el vínculo entre una pareja fantasma. Pero tú, Plasmius, deberías saber que por mucho que se aparten, sin importar las adversidades… la atadura de sus corazones siempre estará allí, listo para ser reavivado en cuanto haya la voluntad para hacerlo."

"Está mejor sin mí." Vlad murmuró, atreviéndose a enfrentar los ojos del fantasma para que supiera que estaba siendo sincero con su deseo. "Encontrará a alguien que le haga feliz."

"¿Crees que Daniel encontrará a alguien que llene el vacío de su verdadera pareja? ¿Acaso encontraste eso en el humano con el que duermes?" Clockwork preguntó, apoyándose en su vara, una ceja arqueada como si gozara de la mezcla entre pánico y vergüenza que invadió al halfa. Era una cosa que Kryogen supiera de sus escapadas pero que el guardián de Daniel lo mencionara, le hizo temer de la reacción del muchacho a esa información. El fantasma pareció leer sus pensamientos, esbozando una sonrisa un poco maliciosa. "Yo no le diré nada a Daniel y te aseguro que Kryogen tampoco lo hará, pero no puedo asegurarte que Daniel no se enterará por otros medios."

"¿Otros medios?" Repitió con preocupación por el tono que el maestro del tiempo usó.

"Escucha bien," Clockwork dijo mirándole fijamente. "Tendrás un oportunidad más de recuperarle. Sé que no es fácil ganar de vuelta la confianza de tu pareja, tendrás que luchar para conseguirlo… para tu fortuna, Daniel tiene un corazón enorme y blando que sabe perdonar. A diferencia de Kryogen."

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué me dices esto…?" Trató de indagar el halfa

"Va a ser difícil," el fantasma continuó ignorando al halfa. "Pero esta es tu última oportunidad, lastima de nuevo a Daniel… y ni siquiera Kryogen podrá interceder por ti."

El fantasma del tiempo no se quedó a esperar si Vlad respondería, tan solo flotó hacia el mismo lugar donde el médico había desaparecido unos momentos antes. El halfa respiró fuerte, permaneciendo en su sitio un momento mientras su acelerado y adolorido núcleo se tranquilizaba. Pensó un poco en lo que Clockwork dijo y seguía sin entender qué diferencia pudo haber hecho el decirle a Daniel sobre el asunto de Danielle cuando recién iniciaban. Tampoco comprendía la nueva advertencia del fantasma. ¿Acaso era otra predicción? ¿Aún podría obtener el perdón de Daniel? ¿Sería cierto que aun estando separados una parte del su vínculo de pareja seguía allí? Entonces, cómo se tomaría el halfa menor que hasta cierto punto le fue infiel.

Demasiados pensamientos confusos le estaban causando una jaqueca.

Dejó el comedor y sus pasos dudosos le guiaron hasta la puerta de la habitación que su hija estuvo usando en los días pasados durante su estancia en el oasis. Sin saber exactamente porqué, mantuvo su energía lo más suprimida posible, permaneció de pie escuchando el ligero alboroto tras la puerta. Sonrió levemente ante su inentendible balbuceo seguido de sus adorables risas idénticas. De forma brusca la risa de Daniel se cortó, como una muestra de que el muchacho consiguió sentir su presencia detrás de la puerta. Viéndose descubierto, no encontró razón para permanecer afuera, tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de abrirla. Aunque su ex pareja claramente estuvo irritado por su presencia en el lugar, Danielle le saludó con una amplia sonrisa. No se esperaba que su hija saltara de la cama, flotando directo hacia él y colgándose de su cuerpo, Vlad tuvo que equilibrar para evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo.

"Pensé que ya estarías dormida." Comentó el halfa mayor a la chica, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

"No tengo mucho sueño." Respondió Danielle, acomodándose en el abrazo de su padre y su mano se posó sobre el pecho del mayor, tomando la energía en un flujo suave y tranquilo. "Además quería que me acompañaras."

Vlad rió un poco al entender que era su forma de pedirle que le arrullara. Con la niña en sus brazos, flotó hasta la cama para recostarla pero al sentirla apretar la tela de su traje buscando que su conexión no se interrumpiera, decidió por acomodarse a su lado como lo había hecho durante la transfusión. Aunque quiso ignorar la forma que Daniel se incorporó velozmente como impulsado por un resorte, no pudo evitar hacer un comentario al verle colocar una mano en su cabeza y tambalearse. Vlad recordaba lo que era estar en esa fase del embarazo.

"No deberías moverte tan bruscamente." Comentó vagamente y aunque su tono no era de regaño, Daniel debió tomárselo de mala manera.

"No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer," fue la respuesta defensiva del muchacho a pesar que luchaba por mantenerse sobre sus pies. Vlad soltó un suspiro dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en la cama, lo último que necesitaba era iniciar una discusión con su ex pareja en presencia de la niña.

"Siéntate, el mareo te hará caer o algo peor." Agregó Vlad sin mirarle, Daniel gruñó audiblemente y cuando estaba por responder, la voz de Danielle le interrumpió justo en su primera palabra.

"¡Basta los dos!" Dijo la menor mirando a sus padres de forma alterna con fieros ojos verdes. Vlad desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado de recibir un regaño de parte de su hija y se sobresaltó cuando ella se movió en su abrazo para dirigirse a Daniel, extendiéndole la mano que no tenía en el núcleo del mayor. "Recuéstate conmigo, papá."

Escucharle llamar a Daniel de esa forma le trajo una sensación extraña, a juzgar por el rostro del otro halfa no era algo que la niña hacía con mucha frecuencia. Vlad reprimió una risilla al verle resignado tomar la mano de Danielle, sentándose en la otra orilla de la cama. Por mucho que los mayores lucharon para no entrar en contacto, la niña se encargó de hacer que ambos se acostaran sin protestar pese a lo extraño de la situación. Estaban siendo divididos únicamente por el pequeño cuerpo de Danielle en el medio, era una posición más íntima que la tuvieron durante la transfusión y sin la tensión del procedimiento o la presencia del médico fantasma en el cuarto, Vlad debía admitir que fue incómodo. O al menos lo fue al principio.

Se limitó a cerrar los ojos, escuchándoles murmurar sobre cosas insignificantes, acariciando el cabello largo y blanco de Danielle. La voz de la chica se fue haciendo más pausada conforme caía en el sueño, la calidez del momento estaba adormeciendo incluso a Vlad; como si al tener a su familia junta se olvidara de todo. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su ex pareja le sujetó de la mano para tomar energía y al fin llenar sus reservas como Kryogen pidió. Su núcleo dolió ligeramente, no necesitaba ser médico para saber que era por la fuerte sacudida que Clockwork le dio. No esperaba que Daniel le entregara parte de la suya, ambas energías mezclándose hasta encontrar un equilibrio de dar y recibir que les dejó a ambos sorprendidos, tanto por lo fácil que fue como por lo bien que se sentía estar conectados de esa forma.

"Necesitaba energía… ¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó Daniel, su voz con un volumen muy bajo.

"Nada relevante," respondió Vlad siendo evasivo, agradeciendo que el menor solo rodara los ojos evitando averiguar más al respecto. Intercalando sus dedos con los de su ex pareja, agregó, "sabes que puedes pedirme cuanta energía necesites."

Los dos callaron, para mantener la paz así como para no despertar a la niña que al fin estaba casi dormida, Vlad sabía que no lo estaba del todo pues aun sentía su agarre sobre su núcleo. Era una sensación muy agradable y un poco contradictoria, el sentir tanta calidez pese a estar rodeado de tanto frío pues tanto Daniel como su hija tenían energía fría. Recordó a Kryogen decir que Danielle ahora solo tomaba su energía por razones sentimentales al darse cuenta de lo poco que ella tomaba en comparación a antes de la transfusión. El halfa suspiró internamente, estaba muy feliz de que ahora la niña sea totalmente capaz de procesar su propia energía pero una parte suya extrañaría la unión que era tenerla dependiente de él. Aún adormilado notó el momento que la conexión con ella se perdió, signo de que se había dormido por completo, sin embargo no se movió pues las reservas de Daniel todavía faltaban por llenarse. El chico necesitaba toda la energía posible por el viaje que le esperaba a la mañana siguiente.

"Creo que deberíamos dejarla dormir más cómoda." Daniel habló de pronto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. En los ojos verdes, Vlad aun podía leer la incomodidad del menor, así que asintió.

El menor le soltó sentándose esta vez con un poco más de cuidado hasta ponerse de pie, flotando a solo un par de centímetros del suelo. Vlad se movió lentamente, esperando que la niña no sintiera la diferencia entre estar dormida técnicamente sobre su padre a quedar recostada sobre el colchón y almohadas. Sabía que Daniel estaba observando juicioso cada una de sus acciones pero no le importó, acarició de nuevo a su pequeña, dándole un beso como se le hizo costumbre en tan solo unos días, murmurándole un 'te quiero' y deseándole dulces sueños.

"¿Aún debo despedirme de ella?" Preguntó a Daniel, pero sin despegar su mirada de la niña que dormía.

"No vamos a discutir esto frente a Dani." Respondió el otro halfa de forma contundente y sin esperar a Vlad salió de la habitación.

Podía percibir la presencia de Daniel justo tras la puerta pero se tomó unos minutos antes de salir, dándole una última mirada a su hija. No le extrañó el ser recibido por la expresión enfadada de su ex pareja, quien estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared del pasillo contraria a la puerta con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El muchacho hizo un gesto con los ojos indicándole a Vlad que le siguiera e inició su camino hacia su propia habitación.

"Hicimos un trato, ¿No es así?" Dijo el muchacho ya estando frente a su puerta y dado que estaba con energía renovada, literalmente sus ojos eran como hielo. "Fui claro, Plasmius, solo la acompañarías durante el procedimiento."

"Sí, pero Daniel..." quiso defenderse, sin embargo el otro le interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

"Fue solo porque ella lo pidió," continuó el halfa menor. "Danielle estaba asustada y de alguna forma tenernos a ambos le calmó, pero eso fue todo."

"Hice todo lo posible por ser bueno con ella." Dijo Vlad, "he dado mucho por ella…"

"Y también trataste de matarla." Gruñó Daniel cortándole de nuevo y esta vez, Vlad sabía que no podía decir nada en su defensa. Bajó la mirada incapaz de continuar manteniendo los ojos azules de su ex pareja. "No importa que finjas ser un padre amoroso, que la trates como si fuera tu más valioso tesoro, que seas dulce o la acaricies o le des besos como si hace un par de meses no hayas estado buscando eliminarla..." El halfa menor hizo una pequeña pausa, para tragar saliva con dificultad, negó con la cabeza girando para abrir la puerta de su habitación y continuó. "Nada de eso importa…"

Trató desesperadamente de hablar para detener al muchacho que estaba adentrándose al cuarto, solo para ser respondido con un fuerte portazo. Sintió sus ojos escocer y crujió los dientes, golpeando fuerte la puerta un par de veces en un arranque de ira mezclada con dolor. Necesitaba alejarse de allí aunque la distancia no haría nada por reducir su agonía. Voló hacia fuera de la casa hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos pasos del final de oasis, con el enorme desierto abismal frente a él. Permaneció allí por un largo rato, recordándose que tenía pendiente despedirse de Danielle, eso era lo único que le impedía abandonar el oasis.

.-.-.

La conversación que tuvo con Kryogen estuvo atosigando la mente de Danny durante toda la cena. Incluso cuando estuvo con su hija a solas no podía dejar de pensar en ello, dándole vueltas una y otra vez. Había muchos puntos de la conversación que le preocupaban, pero eso de que el tiempo se les acababa, era lo que más le tenía ansioso. ¿A qué se refería con tiempo? ¿Y en dado caso, tiempo para qué? La llegada del halfa mayor al cuarto le puso nervioso así que trató de huir, pero después al ver a padre e hija compartir esa cálida energía que él y su bebé tanto necesitaban, no pudo evitar tomar la mano del mayor para absorber un poco. Se extrañó al sentir el núcleo de Vlad ligeramente herido y a su propia energía reaccionando a ello.

Hubiera dormido allí mismo, envuelto en la calidez de estar los tres acurrucados juntos como la familia que debían ser. La energía del halfa mayor era apaciguada, pero Danny sabía que podría volverse más íntima… más placentera. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse y asustado, buscó alejarse de Vlad y su deliciosa energía caliente. Cuando el mayor le siguió, Danny respondió de forma fría a sus preguntas, escapando hasta que estuvo en su propia habitación. Se entristeció cuando le sintió alejarse, muy en el fondo de su ser Danny deseaba que Vlad insistiera un poco más. Así quizá pueda admitir que su comportamiento tan atento, importaba tanto, que le hizo preguntarse cómo Danielle se tomaría la separación. La niña se había unido tanto con el halfa mayor en ese par de días que temía estarle lastimando al alejarle de su padre.

Limpiándose las silenciosas lágrimas que se le escapaban, se dirigió a la cama queriendo dormir. Pero por si su inquietud mental no fuera suficiente para quitarle el sueño, en cuanto se recostó el pequeño halfa en su vientre se puso muy inquieto, felizmente usando la energía extra que había recibido de parte de su otro padre. Se movía en pataditas tan violentas que Danny le sentía empujar contra su pelvis, su espalda y contra sus costillas, además algunas de ellas estaban incluso cargadas con electricidad.

"Por favor, hijo… es muy tarde. Tu papá quiere dormir." Murmuró, girando hacia su costado en busca de una posición adecuada. Acarició a su hijo y casi grita cuando sintió su vientre volverse tenso. Recordaba que la última vez que eso ocurrió fue con las contracciones, así que se preocupó. "¿Contracciones? Pero no duelen… debería hablar a Kryogen aun así… ¿no? ¿Estás bien?"

Se relajó al darse cuenta que la sensación en su vientre había desaparecido, fue algo muy fugaz y no dolía, además el bebé estaba cómodamente practicando gimnasia en su interior sin tomar en cuenta una posible contracción. Pensó que tal vez era una falsa alarma, o quizá su imaginación. Al final, dado que no dolía y solo se repitió un par de veces más, Danny prefirió no molestar al médico fantasma tan tarde, además en la mañana le harían una última revisión. Ya casi estaba por amanecer cuando el bebé se detuvo y quedó quieto en ese estado que Danny sospechaba era sueño. Solo entonces el muchacho pudo dormir, aunque no por mucho pues le despertó la familiar voz de Kryogen a su lado, sacudiéndole ligeramente. Gruñó, aún agotado y con sueño, pero el médico no le permitió volver a dormir.

"¿Noche difícil?" Preguntó Kryogen con interés, al recibir una la somnolienta mirada verde.

"Mucho. Estuvo muy inquieto casi toda la noche." Explicó Danny desperezándose, el médico le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. El halfa no necesitaba que le dijeran lo que debía hacer así que se acomodó en la cama, levantando la camisa que llevaba dejando al descubierto su vientre. Cuando Kryogen puso sus manos en su cuerpo, recordó y en voz baja comentó: "ah, también… tuve algo que parecía unas tres contracciones pequeñitas pero no sé…"

"¿Tuviste contracciones?" El fantasma interrumpió mirándole con un poco de preocupación, Danny temió recibir un regaño pero el ceño fruncido del médico se relajó. "¿Dolían?"

"Para nada." Respondió el muchacho de forma inmediata y Kryogen asintió, regresando a su labor de explorar el vientre de Danny. Sus manos moviéndose por arriba y luego por lados dando toques, buscando cosas que el halfa desconocía. Ver al médico tan tranquilo con el asunto, relajó a Danny, aunque deseaba más que nada una explicación, ya conocía lo suficiente al médico como para saber que no tenía caso interrumpirle y era mejor esperar.

"Vladimir te dio energía." Afirmó Kryogen, aun concentrado en su exploración.

"Un poco, pero se sintió como si fuera mucha." El halfa se sonrojó un poco, era ligeramente penoso que el otro sea capaz de sentir la energía de Vlad en él. Sintió las manos expertas moverse a donde el núcleo del bebé pulsaba y por ultimo le prestó mucha atención a la parte baja de su vientre, presionando y empujando casi tan fuerte que Danny se le escapó un pequeño quejido.

"¿Dolió?" Preguntó el médico, Danny asintió con la cabeza respirando fuerte. Antes que pidiera una explicación, Kryogen dio por concluido su examen y aclaró. "El feto está tan bien acomodado entre lo que sería los huesos de tu pelvis que no puedo moverlo de allí sin que te duela. Tranquilo, no es nada malo. Estás cumpliendo las dieciocho semanas, así que es de esperarse que se vaya colocando en posición para el nacimiento."

"¿Qué hay de… las contracciones de anoche?" Danny preguntó, cubriéndose el abdomen y sentándose en la cama.

"Oh lo de anoche, es algo normal." Inició el fantasma. "No te extrañe de que aquí en adelante sientas esas pequeñas tensiones en tu abdomen, son un tipo muy leve de contracciones, tienen muchas finalidades y dudo que sean las primeras… solo que esta vez fueron tan fuertes como para que lo sientas. Van a ser muy irregulares en su duración e intensidad pero grábate bien esto, Daniel… no deben doler. En cuanto sientas una que sea dolorosa entonces sí es para preocuparse."

"Entiendo, estaré al pendiente." Aseguró. "¿No lastiman al bebé?"

"Para nada. Al contrario, le ayudan." Kryogen comentó. "Una última cosa… según la posición actual del feto, dudo mucho que el parto se de en la fecha que teníamos pensado. Creo que se adelantará por un par de semanas, calculo que sería para la última semana de agosto."

"¿Qué? ¡Pero es muy pronto!" Danny exclamó, sintiendo una ola de pánico llenarle. Ya sabía que le quedaba mes y medio antes del nacimiento de su hijo, pero de allí a ser solo un mes, le asustaba. No se sentía listo para cuidar de un bebé y aún tenía muchos problemas sin resolver con Vlad. Sintió una de las manos de Kryogen en su hombro acariciándole levemente en forma consoladora, el halfa suspiró. "¿A esto te referías con que se me acababa el tiempo?"

"En parte, sí." El médico le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "No te asustes, Daniel, continua con los cuidados de siempre. Yo me haré cargo de tener todo listo para que tengas el parto más seguro posible. También, si quieres, puedo hablar yo con Vladimir para ahorrarte eso."

"¿Decirle a Vlad?" Se escandalizó el joven halfa.

"Es el padre, su participación en el parto será muy importante tanto para ti como para el bebé." Explicó Kryogen. "Además de eso, él es un científico que conoce muy bien el organismo halfa, lo ha estudiado por más de dos décadas… si algo se complica, yo necesitaré de su ayuda y consejo."

Tuvo sentimientos contrarios al saber que Vlad debía estar presente durante el nacimiento de su bebé. Por un lado no le gustaba, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo también sintió un extraño alivio. Su temor sobre lo que podría esperarle o salir mal durante el parto se sentía menos intenso al saber que no estaría solo, la presencia del otro padre de su hijo le traía tranquilidad. Así como tampoco Kryogen estaría solo, tendría alguien que le asista. El muchacho suspiró con resignación al notar que no había nada que discutir al respecto y cambió el tema.

"Aun así podré ir a casa, ¿verdad?" Preguntó un poco dudoso. Se encontraba ansioso por poder crear un portal hacia FentonWorks, no porque quiera abandonar el oasis, de hecho ese lugar le daba una gran sensación de seguridad. Lo que a Danny le preocupaba era que llevaba mucho tiempo allí, la última vez que sus padres le vieron se encontraba moribundo al borde de la desestabilización y con un trabajo de parto prematuro. Ellos debían estar demasiado preocupados, él deseaba poder mostrarles que se encontraba bien.

"Claro, no hay problema con que vayas a casa." Kryogen respondió. "Solo debes estar pendiente de los datos de alarma. Principalmente si empiezas a perder ectoplasma o incluso podría ser sangre. Dolor en tu vientre. O alguno de los síntomas que ya conoces de desestabilización."

"De acuerdo," asintió aun un poco preocupado por la situación y por lo mucho que parecía cambiar su panorama al saber que el nacimiento de su hijo estaba más cerca de lo que imaginó. "¿Me dirás sobre la técnica para poder volver a casa?"

"No se trata de una técnica de trasportación distinta, sino una forma de usar aprovechar la energía de tu pareja como si fuera la tuya."

"¿La energía que Vlad puso en mí?" Preguntó inmediatamente sintiéndose un poco intranquilo al recordar que la noche anterior sus reservas no alcanzaron a ser llenadas por el mayor. Aunque a juzgar por la mirada que recibió, el médico ya sabía ese detalle.

"No, definitivamente no." Kryogen negó, moviendo su cabeza para resaltar su punto. "Recuerda que, aunque queda a tu disponibilidad, esa energía es principalmente para el feto y es preferible no tocarla. Es decir, les toma unas tres o cuatro horas llenar tus reservas, ustedes apenas logran estar juntos en la misma habitación por más de media hora. Incluso no han podido alcanzar la totalidad en estos días ¿o sí?"

El tono acusador del médico hizo a Danny desviar la mirada.

"Por eso mismo," el fantasma continuó. "Aun cuando la técnica que Clockwork te enseñó no consume mucha energía, preferiría que no agotes tus escasas reservas tratando de hacerla. No, lo que haremos será algo distinto. Vas a usar la energía de Vladimir como si fuera la tuya, canalizándola desde su núcleo para crear tus técnicas."

"¿Desde su núcleo? Pero tendría que…" Danny murmuró removiéndose nervioso, tocando el centro de su pecho y sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. Conectarse con Vlad para tomar energía por medio de sus manos ya se sentía demasiado íntimo, no creía tener el valor de tocar el núcleo del halfa mayor. No sin ser dominado por sus sentimientos.

"Tranquilo, no tendrás que tocarle directamente." Kryogen dijo, entendiendo lo que angustiaba al muchacho. "Bastará con que se conecten por medio de sus manos, no es lo ideal, pero ya que no necesitas mucha energía para la técnica con ello debe ser suficiente. Además ustedes son de elementos diferentes, incluso siendo pareja, les sería peligroso usar grandes cantidades de energía del otro. No es algo que deban intentar, al menos no sin algo que sirva de conductor."

"¿Conductor?" Preguntó, sintiendo curiosidad. El médico respondió al exponer la gema que llevaba incrustada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, Danny casi no pudo disimular la ola de tristeza que le invadió. "Oh, la gema. ¿Ese es el uso al que te referías?"

"Uno de ellos." Kryogen concluyó, reacomodando su ropa. "Vayamos a desayunar, después te ocuparás de practicar tu técnica usando la energía de Vladimir."

Asintió con la cabeza y siguió al fantasma, saliendo del cuarto hasta la cocina para tomar el desayuno. Todavía se sentía inseguro sobre toda la situación, no sabía si Vlad ya estaba informado al respecto o si aceptaría ser usado como si fuera un batería externa. Danny también estaba un poco preocupado sobre cómo se las arreglaría para control la energía del otro halfa, por muy simple que sonara, el control sobre los flujos de energía generalmente terminaba siendo algo difícil. Su inquietud se le olvidó un momento, cuando estuvo enfrente del plato con apetitosa comida espectral que Kryogen le ofreció, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo hambriento que estaba. Una vez que terminaron de comer, el fantasma le guió hacia fuera de la casa alegando que quería prevenir posibles destrozos a su hogar en caso que Danny tuviera problemas controlando la energía de Vlad.

En cuanto llegaron al cuerpo de agua del oasis, vio al halfa mayor platicando animosamente con Danielle, mientras la niña jugaba a lanzar piedrecillas al agua. Su ex pareja estaba esperándoles, pues al verles se puso de pie casi inmediato. Aun cuando Kryogen le había explicado a Danny sobre lo que harían (y claramente también a Vlad) se tomó la molestia de volver a repetirlo, esta vez un poco más detallado y dándole instrucciones más explicitas. Después, con una señal llamó a Danielle a su lado.

"Quédate junto a mí, pequeña. Dejamos que tus padres se entretengan practicando." Dijo el fantasma a la niña, pasando su mano en los cabellos blancos causándole una pequeña risa. Después se dirigió a Danny con seriedad, "tómense de las manos e intenta obtener suficiente energía como para realizar algo sencillo, quizá como una pequeña esfera de energía."

Emitió un pequeño sonido de afirmación a la instrucción de Kryogen. Cuando Vlad extendió hacia él una mano brillando de energía rosa invitándole en silencio a tomarla, colocó su mano sobre la del otro halfa entrelazando sus dedos, y dado que dejó que su frío fluyera, también sus energías se enlazaron. Danny sintió sonrojarse, ellos habían hecho esto varias veces aun después de su separación, pero preferiría no tener la analítica mirada naranja del médico fantasma pegada a ese punto íntimo donde se conectaban. Reprimió un suspiro, la energía de su ex pareja se sentía igual de bien que la noche anterior, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perderse en esa cálida sensación y así poder concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo, luego de fallar por cuarta vez consecutiva en crear algo tan simple como lo era una esfera de energía, Danny se dio cuenta que usar energía ajena como si fuera propia sería un ejercicio aún más complicado de lo que ya esperaba.

"Vuelve a intentarlo," Kryogen dijo a modo de regaño, su mirada dura con el ceño fruncido no daba lugar a réplicas, pero por más que el joven halfa trataba de juntar la energía en su mano simplemente no le salía. Era capaz de sentir mucha energía en su cuerpo, parte suya y parte de su ex pareja pero ninguna se dirigía a su mano, todo pasaba directamente hacia su inquieto bebé.

"No puedo hacerlo." Gruñó Danny con frustración en su voz, soltándose del otro halfa que estaba en silencio sin acercarse más de lo necesario. El muchacho giró para encarar al médico, a quien no le gustó esa negatividad. Para su sorpresa, justo antes de que le diera una reprimenda, Vlad salió a su rescate.

"Déjame a mí, Kryogen." El halfa mayor habló con seriedad, el médico entrecerró los ojos antes de hacer un gesto con la mano dando su autorización. Danny no sabía qué esperar y se sobresaltó cuando sintió de pronto al otro halfa colocarse detrás de él, más cerca de lo que le gustaría. Estaba por apartarse pero Vlad unió sus manos izquierdas de nuevo, paralizándole al sentir la calidez. "¿Recuerdas cuando te enseñé antes a controlar los flujos de energía?"

La deliciosa electricidad en compañía de la voz grave tan cerca que su oído, causó un pequeño estremecimiento en Danny. Apenas atinando a asentir con la cabeza a la pregunta del mayor, se sintió muy extraño que Vlad mencionara algo que ocurrió en lo que parecía un pasado tan lejano. Esos divertidos días cuando entrenaban juntos, cuando le enseñó a tener un mejor control de su propio poder que iba había crecido al punto que no podía con ello.

"Cierra los ojos y concéntrate," Vlad instruyó. "Mi energía está allí, Daniel. Tómala, es tuya."

Ignoró el pesado significado de las palabras del halfa mayor y cerró los ojos para detectar los diferentes flujos de energía que ocurrían dentro de su cuerpo. Por extraño que se escuchara, esta era la primera vez que era realmente consciente de lo entremezcladas que estaban los flujos de energía dentro de su ser. Iniciando por su núcleo, pulsando a todo lo que podía para compensar el gran gasto que tenía debido a su embarazo; sus reservas aún tenían un poco de la energía de Vlad pero se dirigían de forma casi directa hacia el núcleo eléctrico de su bebito quien también soltaba ondas de energía cada que se movía muy fuerte. Finalmente, la energía que entraba desde su mano, proveniente de su ex pareja. Manipular estos flujos para elegir uno en especial no fue sencillo, pero algo tan insignificante como escuchar a Vlad darle instrucciones le ayudó mucho a concentrarse. La exclamación de Danielle fue lo que le hizo abrir los ojos, sorprendiéndose de ver que la esfera en su mano no era de la acostumbrada energía color verde, sino de un intenso rosa.

"Vaya…" Murmuró con asombro. La sensación de estar manipulando la energía de Vlad era indescriptible, la intensa electricidad caliente era un tipo de poder muy diferente al frio hielo y aunque recorría su cuerpo sin hacerle daño Danny podía percibir lo peligrosa que era.

"Bien hecho," la voz de Kryogen fue lo que rompió el hechizo en el que Danny se sentía caer y que afortunadamente nadie más notó. "Ahora practícalo usando diversas cantidades de energía hasta que sientas que puedas abrir un portal como te enseñó Clockwork."

El joven halfa dio un pequeño paso para alejarse de Vlad, restableciendo cierta distancia entre ellos todavía sin soltarle la mano para poder realizar la tarea que el médico le dejó. Empeñarse en ello le ayudó a pasar por alto el molesto hecho de que la cercanía de su ex pareja aun lograba afectarle incluso sin haberle perdonado. Estuvo practicando por cerca de una hora, trabajando y experimentando para saber hasta qué tanto poder ajeno podía canalizar. Cuando al fin se sintió listo, avisó a los que le acompañaban y tras recibir un asentimiento de parte de Kryogen, el muchacho reunió la energía suficiente para lograr que de su mano libre extendida se formara la conocida espiral de un portal mientras en su mente visualizaba los alrededores del portal Fenton.

Tal y como era de esperar el color de la espiral se vio afectada por el poder de Plasmius, siendo ahora de un tono violeta. Nadie tenía que decirle lo que significaba ese color, Danny sabía que ese era el color que la energía rosa del otro halfa adquiría al ser concentrada en grandes cantidades, así como la suya cambiaba del verde al azul. Era más de lo que esperaba usar y admitía sentir una pizca de curiosidad de saber hasta cuanto de la energía de su ex pareja sería capaz de controlar sin dañarle. De reojo pudo ver a Vlad admirando la espiral con mucho interés, haciendo que el joven halfa se diera cuenta que realmente esta era la primera vez que le veía hacer un portal.

"Es una técnica interesante. ¿La aprendiste del relojero?" Escuchó la voz del mayor sonar demasiado cerca. Giró la mirada hacia su ex pareja notando en sus ojos rojos la misma curiosidad que él tenía, se sintió perdido en la mirada del otro y sin pensarlo, tiró un poco más mientras Vlad soltaba también, incrementando el flujo entre ellos.

"Ten cuidado, Daniel." El médico habló con voz seria haciendo se el menor perdiera la concentración al sobresaltarse y el portal se esfumara cuando los halfas se soltaron. Kryogen enseguida se explicó. "Recuerden lo que hablamos sobre el _conductor_ que ustedes ya no tienen."

El muchacho balanceó su peso incómodo por el tono de reclamo usado por el fantasma y por la forma en que Vlad reaccionó, también sabía a qué se refería Kryogen al decir conductor. Sin dar tiempo a que alguno de los halfas hiciera algún comentario, el médico continuó hablando.

"Además no necesitas mucha energía para abrir un portal que les lleve a los tres ¿o sí, Daniel?" Dijo esperando a que el joven halfa negara con la cabeza. "Excelente. Entonces practícala un par de veces antes de usarla."

Tras un leve asentimiento, Danny miró a Vlad esperando que entendiera su petición y no le hiciera decirlo en voz alta. Respiró aliviado cuando de nuevo el mayor le ofreció su mano cargada con energía. El muchacho tomó aire y acumuló la energía rosa en su mano, observando cómo cambiaba a violeta antes de que la espiral se formara frente a él. Estuvieron practicando el crear y deshacer el portal un par de veces, sonriendo en triunfo cuando logro mantener el portal abierto sin problemas por un periodo de diez minutos. Eso debía ser suficiente. Le llamó la atención que normalmente necesitaría apoyar la mano en una superficie firme, pero con la energía de Vlad eso no fue necesario. Quizá, era porque el embarazo le tenía con poca energía y ahora estaba usando la reserva del mayor. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse de la mente sus divagaciones.

"Creo que ya lo tengo." Danny llamó la atención de los otros.

"¿Entonces iremos a casa?" Su hija sonrió levantándose emocionada de donde estaba sentada junto a Kryogen, quien se reservó a murmurarle a Danny que hizo un buen trabajo. Danielle voló hacia sus padres, admirando un momento la espiral que el muchacho aún mantenía formada y volteó hacia Vlad, colgándose de su brazo libre. "¿Vendrás con nosotros, verdad?"

La pregunta de la niña sonó tan inocente y esperanzada que Danny sintió dolor en su núcleo, realmente no se esperaba que Danielle creyera que su otro padre les acompañaría hasta FentonWorks, considerando el conflicto que había. Incluso Vlad se notaba inseguro de qué respuesta dar, afortunadamente, Kryogen se encargó de resolver la duda de la niña.

"Tendrá que ir," el fantasma comentó ganándose las miradas interrogante de los dos halfas mayores. Kryogen bufó. "¿Qué acaso no es obvio, Daniel? No puedes soltarte de Vladimir, él es tu fuente de energía… si lo haces la técnica podría no funcionar. Así que hasta que no estén en casa, es mejor que vayan todos juntos."

"Entiendo." Danny murmuró con sinceridad, pues en realidad lo que el médico decía tenía mucho sentido. Sus propias reservas de energía eran tan escasas que no podían mantenerse estable a sí mismo y mucho menos realizar un salto interdimensional, la última vez que realizó esa técnica no logró llegar a su destino. Si algo así volvía a pasar era mejor tener a Vlad junto a él o podría ponerse en verdadero peligro junto con sus hijos, lo que era muy preocupante. "Incluso, creo que lo mejor es que entremos juntos al portal… por si algo saliera mal."

"Es una adecuada medida." Kryogen asintió a la opinión del muchacho. No estaba conforme con la situación, pero Danny debía admitir que era lo mejor que podía hacer dada las circunstancias.

.-.-.

Se repetía a sí mismo que él no era del tipo que se encariñaban rápido con los demás, menos cuando se trataba de sus pacientes, pero Kryogen ya no podía negar lo que sentía por la familia halfa. Una pequeña y egoísta parte de su ser estaba decepcionada de que Daniel lograra perfeccionar el uso de la energía de su pareja con tanta rapidez, en realidad debía darles crédito por lograr algo tan complicado en tan solo una mañana. A él y Clockwork les tomó mucho más esfuerzo, quizá era por el intenso poder del maestro del tiempo. Los halfas en cambio, ni siquiera estaban realmente juntos ni llevaban la gema de la unión para facilitarles el trabajo, probablemente el feto estaba funcionando de conector o simplemente era parte de su misteriosa naturaleza halfa.

Decidió darles una última comida en casa pues Daniel no recibiría alimento fantasma durante su estancia en el mundo humano. Kryogen temía por el bienestar del joven halfa pues su embarazo estaba demasiado avanzado como para estar rondando en el peligroso mundo humano y sin su pareja. Ese era uno de los muchos detalles que le preocupaban. No estaba seguro de qué tan bien el chico recordaba los detalles respecto a los diferentes tipos de nutrición que su cuerpo híbrido necesitaba, específicamente, el hecho de que cría que llevaba en su vientre no tendría la capacidad de convertir nutrientes humanos a sus equivalentes espectrales de la forma en la que los mayores podían. Tanto Daniel como Vladimir estaban enfrascados en sus conflictos como para hacer un plan para durante y después del parto, así que Kryogen estaba nervioso.

Mientras esperaba que Daniel y su hija recogieran las cosas que tenía acumulado en la casa, el médico fantasma notó a su protegido sentado en el sofá de la sala. Tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y el rostro oculto en sus manos, Kryogen sentía gran ansiedad provenir de él así que tomó asiento a su lado, mirándole interrogante. El halfa estaba empeñado en no querer compartir lo que le atosigaba, pero cuando levantó el rostro, Kryogen notó su mirada brillando con una vulnerabilidad que no iba con su usual forma de ser. El médico soltó un suspiro y sin aviso le atrajo en un abrazo. Al sentir la energía conciliadora rodeándole, su protegido se relajó y se aferró más a él de una forma que le hizo recordar al asustado joven que conoció dos décadas atrás. Sin prisa, dejó que el halfa se tranquilizara y se apartara por su cuenta murmurando un agradecimiento.

"Espera un momento." Pidió el fantasma, llevando dos de sus dedos sobre el pecho del halfa, tocando de forma suave justo en el borde de su núcleo. Vladimir hizo un gesto de incomodidad, Kryogen dejó su poder sanador cerrar la casi imperceptible herida que encontró y que sabía bien cómo el halfa la obtuvo. Cuando retiró su mano, agregó. "Era algo muy pequeño, iba a curar por sí solo en un día o dos."

"Entonces sí dejó una herida." Gruñó el hombre y el otro le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa. "Tu pareja está demente…"

"A veces." Concordó, pues sabía que Clockwork tenía métodos particularmente confusos y crueles para dar lecciones. Solo era cuestión de recordar lo que el halfa menor sufrió con las que lecciones que le dio el relojero. Suspiró al agregar, "pero fue muy considerado contigo."

La respuesta de Vladimir fue un incrédulo bufido. Kryogen guardó silencio, nada de lo que su pareja hizo estaba fuera de lo que habían acordado previamente, además sabía que Clockwork no dañaría _realmente_ al primer halfa pues aun cuando no estaba del todo de acuerdo, respetaba lo mucho que le quería. Ambos fantasmas prometieron no intervenir más en la relación de los halfas, aunque también ambos sabían que si ellos acudían por ayuda, no dudarían en darla. Kryogen sintió la presencia de Daniel acercarse a la sala y supo que el momento de la despedida había llegado, miró una vez más a su protegido, hablando en voz baja.

"Cuida mucho de tu pareja." Dijo el fantasma. "Aunque él te pida que te alejes, no lo hagas. Quédate a su lado, te necesita y te ama tanto como tú a él."

El halfa no tuvo tiempo de elaborar una respuesta pues enseguida los otros dos se estaban asomando por el pasillo. El médico les acompañó hasta las afuera de la casa. No era una despedida como tal, pues se volverían a ver, pero Kryogen abrazó fuerte a Danielle cuando ella se acercó. Sentía un especial apego con la pequeña halfa, tal vez porque le ayudó a nacer y a sobrevivir, o porque en cierta forma le recordaba la cría que él nunca pudo tener. Ella debió sentir el pesar del fantasma de alguna forma, pues enseguida agregó que iría a visitar cuando Daniel tuviera su siguiente revisión en dos semanas. Asintió y luego dio un par de instrucciones más a su paciente, recalcándole el evitar cualquier actividad extenuante y, aunque quizá no era necesario, también le recordó que debía recargar sus reservas mínimo cada tercer día.

Como si fuera algo que hicieran todos los días, la familia halfa se preparó para el viaje entre dimensiones. Danielle sujetándose del torso de su padre gestante quien a la vez le rodeó en un medio abrazo pues su otra mano se unió a la de Daniel. El muchacho tuvo que darle una caricia a su vientre antes de formar la espirar con esa misma mano. Los agudos sentidos de Kryogen percibieron la duda en la energía de Vladimir mientras se dejaba guíar hacia dentro del portal violeta que el menor creó. Frunció el ceño cuando vio la espirar desaparecer con una brusquedad que no era norma; esa técnica fue creada por su pareja, por supuesto que él sabía cómo se supone debía proceder. Y esa no era la forma correcta.

Soltó una pequeña maldición y cerró los ojos tratando que registrar el camino que los halfas pudieran haber tomado pero era en vano, debieron haberse alejado demasiado que incluso con amplio rango de percepción no podía encontrarles. Justo antes que el pánico le invadiera sintió la conocida presencia de su pareja, quien al percibir su angustia, le tomó de la cintura y atrayéndole a su cuerpo. Kryogen pudo leer en los ojos del maestro del tiempo lo quería que hiciera, así que puso una mano en la vara del tiempo justo por debajo de donde Clockwork la sostenía mientras con la otra le tocó en su núcleo. Cerró los ojos cuando imágenes vinieron a su mente, respiró profundo sintiéndose mucho más calmado al saber que los halfas estarían bien físicamente. Daniel fue listo al hacerles entrar todos juntos al portal, por si perdía la concentración necesaria para establecer su destino.

"Gracias… creo que lo necesitaba." Murmuró Kryogen, agradecido de que el relojero rompiera las reglas del tiempo al dejarle ver lo que ocurriría con la familia halfa en las siguientes horas. Clockwork le sonrió aunque no le soltó, sino al contrario, le atrajo aún más de tal forma que solo la mano de Kryogen impedía que sus pechos entraran en contacto.

"¿Cuándo volverán?" Susurró el maestro del tiempo muy cerca de su oído.

"En dos semanas." Dijo en el mismo tono, sintiendo caricias cargadas de un poco de energía conciliadora pasar por su espalda. Suspiró, "el bebé nacerá antes de lo previsto."

Que Clockwork no le contradijera solo confirmó lo que detectó en el examen que le hizo esa mañana a Daniel. El bebé llegaría pronto y él tenía mucho por dejar preparado antes de que eso pasara. En base a los datos de los clones que Vladimir hizo más sus notas respecto al tiempo que estuvo embarazado de Danielle, habían hecho cálculos para deducir que la gestación halfa duraría veinticinco semanas. Pero parecían haberse equivocado, o quizá era por los antecedentes de desestabilización de Daniel que estuvieron a punto de desprender la placenta y condicionarían un parto prematuro. No sabía que diferencias habrían entre el parto inducido que tuvo Vladimir al que Daniel viviría. Tampoco olvidaba lo joven que era, lo relativamente inmaduro de su cuerpo… la lista de posibles complicaciones solo por la edad del muchacho eran muchas.

"Kryogen." La voz de Clockwork usando su nombre a forma de regaño, cortó de golpe sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento, estoy asustado." Admitió, aunque el otro ya debía de saber eso. "Quiero que ese bebé viva… necesito tener todo cubierto."

"Has trabajado mucho por ellos estos días." Su pareja comentó, su mano pasando de su cintura a tomarle de la barbilla para hacer los ojos rojos de ambos conectarse. "Descansa ahora. Cuando te necesiten de nuevo, lo mejor es que estés con toda tu energía disponible. Además, yo estaré aquí para ti, cuentas con mi ayuda."

Las palabras del relojero le sacaron de inmediato una sonrisa al médico. Aun no tenía idea de qué esperar y sabía que Clockwork no podría decirle tantos detalles aunque quisiera. La escena debía estar borrosa en su visión del tiempo por el simple hecho de que Kryogen participaría, pero la sola promesa de que le acompañaría, que estaría allí para ser su ancla y así poder mantenerse sereno para realizar su trabajo por el bien de los halfas era mucho más de lo que podía pedir.

Un pequeño sonido de sorpresa se le escapó cuando sintió sus labios ser atacados por su pareja, Clockwork le besó de forma intensa y profunda, su mano pasando de acariciar su rostro para enredar sus dedos en los cabellos, quitándole la liga que los mantenía atados. Cuando las caricias en su espalda volvieron, la energía había dejado de ser conciliadora para volverse erótica, sacándole un gemido que se perdió en la boca del otro. Eso le hizo reaccionar, apartándose con un poco de brusquedad del maestro del tiempo, dándole la espalda mientras miraba instintivamente a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie les haya visto aun cuando estaban totalmente a solas en el perdido oasis.

"Estamos solos, Kryo." El fantasma murmuró, moviéndose para cortar la pequeña distancia que Kryogen puso entre ellos. El médico frunció el ceño ante la risilla de Clockwork. "¿Es por lo que pasó con Plasmius?"

"Ni siquiera lo menciones." Gruñó. "Pero no es por eso…"

No impidió que le tomaran de una mano incluso dejó su energía conectarse con la de su pareja para comunicarse con él sin palabras. Clockwork le sonrió comprensivo, haciendo que sus mejillas se calentaran pues el beso al aire libre le recordó la época cuando debían cuidarse las espaldas para estar juntos. El fantasma del tiempo le abrazó por atrás, de tal forma que su mano libre quedó convenientemente en su pecho, iniciando a delinear su núcleo en una caricia tentadora.

"Debo preparar una incubadora…" Aunque sonó a excusa, Kryogen no hizo nada por detener a Clockwork cuando posó sus labios en su cuello, sino que al contrario movió la cabeza dejándole más espacio para besar.

"Ya tendrás tiempo para preparar todo." Dijo el otro fantasma entre los besos que daba. Subiendo para hablarle directo a su oído. "Mientras tanto… estas dos semanas, te quiero solo para mí."

No pudo ocultar el estremecimiento que le causó escuchar esas palabras. Tuvo que sujetarse del otro fantasma, al sentirle tocar su núcleo con su palma, su energía estimulándolo mientras besaba su piel. No podía negar que luego del estrés de esos días, solo deseaba estar en los brazos de su pareja.

.-.-.

Cuando Danielle se pegó a Vlad y ambos se abrazaron, Danny no se opuso pues aunque todavía le disgustaba ver esa cercanía, temió de lo que pasaría si acaso su técnica fallaba como ocurrió la última vez que la usó. No quería que cada uno de ellos terminara en algún punto diferente de la Zona fantasma por culpa suya. Sin embargo, cuando el momento llegó, no fue por error suyo que la técnica falló. Danny fue capaz de sentir la duda en la energía de su ex pareja, un pequeño titubeo que fue suficiente para que el flujo de energía fuera tan dificultoso que simplemente perdió el control y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba cayendo. Su instinto se activó, buscando de inmediato aferrarse al padre de su cría en busca de protección ante el golpe inminente. El halfa mayor soltó un audible quejido al recibir sobre su cuerpo el peso de los dos menores.

La niña fue la primera en reaccionar, rápidamente poniéndose de pie en estado de alerta por si algo peligroso se acercaba. Danny por su parte tuvo problemas para ponerse de pie, no teniendo más opción que aceptar la ayuda que Vlad le ofreció sujetándole de una mano. No podría decir quién dio el primer paso pero inmediatamente sus energías se entrelazaron de nuevo. Danny prefirió ignorar ese hecho, centrándose mejor en corroborar que su bebito estuviera bien, pues le sentía removerse en su interior transmitiendo su temor. Notó la preocupación de su ex pareja tanto en su energía como en la forma que sus ojos rojos se desviaron a su vientre. Por reflejo, el muchacho acarició su vientre con su mano libre.

"Estamos bien." Murmuró sin esperar la pregunta del mayor, sus ojos pasaron a escanear a su hija, alegrándose de verla ilesa.

Entonces se percató dónde estaban, entendiendo la pizca de miedo que había en la presencia de Danielle, él también se asustó cuando estuvo allí la última vez. A primera vista, el lugar parecía otro de los muchos bosques tenebrosos que se podía encontrar en la zona fantasma, se sentía el ambiente frío y denso, solo mirar a los árboles daba una sensación de angustia. Aunque ahora que Danny no se estaba al borde de la desestabilización ni rodeado de fantasmas desconocidos, podía sentir en su núcleo la atadura que tenía con ese lugar. Su energía parecía conectarse con el lugar y de alguna forma sabía que restando lo escalofriante del bosque, nada representaba una amenaza para los tres halfas. La voz de Vlad le hizo reaccionar del trance en el que había caído mirando al panorama.

"No es necesario que tengas miedo, hija." El mayor comentó. "Estamos a salvo aquí."

"¿Ah sí?" Danny gruñó. "La última vez que estuve aquí, me atacó una horda de fantasmas…"

Lo que sea que Vlad estaba por responder al reclamo del muchacho fue interrumpido por la voz de Danielle que preguntaba de forma suspicaz. "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Tú conoces este lugar, Danny? ¿Por qué llegamos aquí y no a FentonWorks?"

"No estoy seguro porqué caímos aquí." Murmuró Danny más para sí mismo que para los demás. Prefirió ignorar la idea que se formó muy en el fondo de su ser.

"¿Qué es aquí?" Insistió la halfa menor y Vlad fue quien se encargó de responder la lluvia de preguntas, pues Danny estaba demasiado impactado para crear una respuesta coherente.

"Esta es mi guarida, hija." El mayor de los halfas comentó con un pequeño toque de orgullo en su voz, sonriendo de lado cuando el rostro de la niña se llenó de sorpresa. Ella miró a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad, Vlad continuó hablando. "Daniel ha estado aquí antes en varias ocasiones, por eso lo reconoce."

"¡Es impresionante! No todos los fantasmas son capaces de conseguir y conservar una guarida." Danielle exclamó, adquiriendo la confianza para relajarse. "Pero… ¿Por qué es tan tenebrosa?"

"Es una buena pregunta." Danny murmuró entre dientes.

"¿Por qué?" El halfa mayor le sonrió a la niña con cierta malicia, aunque Danny podía sentir en su energía que era fingida e incluso exagerada. "Soy Vlad Plasmius, por esa sencilla razón."

"Oh, entiendo." Dijo la menor asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, como si lo que su padre haya dicho fuer explicación suficiente.

"Pero no todo el lugar es así de terrorífico." Vlad continuó su conversación con la menor. "Solo esta parte que es la más externa y es la que los demás pueden ver, si nos adentramos verás que es muy agradable. Es aquí donde vivo, tenía que ser agradable y acogedora."

"¡Quiero verlo!" Danielle casi dio un salto, dirigiéndose a su padre ojiverde al hacer su siguiente pregunta. "¿Iremos, verdad?"

De nuevo, su fuerte y rotunda negación se escuchó por encima de la alegre afirmación de Vlad, haciendo que Danny tenga que luchar contra el calor en sus mejillas. No sabía si estaba enfadado o avergonzado, quizá ambas, al darse cuenta que se habían convertido un par de típicos padres dando respuestas contradictorias a la pregunta de su hija. Danielle se cubrió la boca al soltar unas risitas dándose cuenta de lo mucho que aquello mortificaba a los mayores. Después les miró de forma alternada, esperando a que ellos decidieran cuál respuesta sería la válida.

"Iremos a FentonWorks." Señaló Danny una vez recuperado de la incomodidad del momento. "Eso será lo que haremos, nada de desvíos por paseos. ¿Entendido?"

La autoridad que impuso a su voz, calló cualquier réplica y los otros dos asintieron de forma obediente. Sin molestarse más en analizar sus alrededores o lo que sus instintos le decían que significaba esa forma de estar conectado a esa guarida, apretó la mano que aún tenía unida con el mayor. Danny silenciosamente agradecía que hasta ese momento nadie haya hecho algún comentario sobre ese detalle, pues ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué no se soltó de Vlad. Despejando su mente, extendió la mano que tenía libre con intención de crear un portal que le llevara a casa de sus padres y lejos de ese lugar. La energía color rosa vino con facilidad a su mano, cambiando al violeta como deseaba, pero la espiral no aparecía por mucho que trataba. Extrañado y ligeramente preocupado, Danny ignoró lo mejor que podía las miradas interrogantes de los otros dos e intentó de nuevo su técnica. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse lo mejor que podía en los flujos de energía y en su destino. Sintió la espirar formarse pero su mando tembló de forma ligera haciendo que se esfumara a segundos de aparecer.

"¿Sucede algo?" La voz de Danielle le hizo abrir los ojos.

"No puedo controlar bien la energía…" Danny masculló.

"Yo no estoy haciendo nada para impedirlo." El halfa mayor comentó de inmediato, antes de que el muchacho pensara en echarle la culpa de su fallido intento por realizar su técnica. Claramente Vlad sabía que su titubeo previo fue lo que les hizo desviarse de su destino original.

"No entiendo…" Danny fijó sus ojos en su mano como si allí pudiese encontrar una respuesta. "No tuve problemas cuando estábamos en la casa de Kryogen. Incluso no tuve que apoyar…"

"Relájate, Daniel." Vlad se escuchaba demasiado tranquilo en comparación a lo frustrado que Danny se sentía. El chico le dedicó una mirada fulminante, pero el mayor solo sonrió y agregó: "No hay prisa, tómate tu tiempo. Concéntrate."

Rodó los ojos sin ánimos de responder, solo quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Enseguida tuvo la ligera sospecha de que esa misma ansiedad por huir de ese lugar tan lleno de recuerdos era lo que le impedía concentrarse lo suficiente como para formar la espiral del portal. Se preguntó si había alguna diferencia si usaba su propia energía, pues tener tomar la energía de Vlad llevaba cierto esfuerzo por sí solo. Recordaba que Kryogen le advirtió no usar sus reservas pero siendo que su ex pareja estaba junto a él dudaba que algo malo ocurriera si gastaba un poco, podría reponerlo enseguida. El halfa mayor frunció el ceño cuando sintió a Danny soltar su agarre. La confusión en sus ojos pronto cambió a preocupación cuando dedujo lo que el muchacho pretendía y antes que pueda decir algo, Danny ya estaba con su mano apoyada en el tronco, tratando de concentrar su propia energía. Sin embargo, enseguida la vista se le nubló, tambaleándose al punto que tuvo que ser sujetado.

"Daniel, en serio… eres tan terco." Vlad gruñó muy cerca de su oído, lo que le dijo que era su ex pareja quien le sostenía. Danny parpadeó un par de veces recuperándose del esfuerzo con rapidez, notó que Danielle tenía una mano aferrada a uno de sus brazos, con preocupación llenando sus ojos verdes.

"Estoy bien." Dijo con firmeza, tratando de darle una sonrisa a su hija y removiéndose, esperando que el mayor le soltara. "Lo siento, yo solo quería probar…"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al sentirlos con el conocido escozor de lágrimas y su cuerpo se sacudió con un pequeño sollozo. Sabía que su embarazo era el responsable de que estuviera tan emocional, eso solo añadió más frustración para Danny. No quería que le vean llorar. Se frotó los ojos con brusquedad, aprovechando lo sorprendido que Vlad estaba por verle en ese estado, se apartó un par de pasos solo para apoyarse en el árbol. No estaba para nada cerca de la desestabilización, pero se sentía agotado.

"No lo intentaremos de nuevo." Su ex pareja habló antes que Danny pueda decir una palabra. "Kryogen dijo claramente que debías tener tus reservas completas para hacer esto. Así que nos esperaremos hasta que estén llenas."

"Sí, suena bien." Danielle intervino. "Mi padre tiene razón, no hay prisa. Además quizá solo necesitas descansar Danny. Estuviste practicando todo el día…" El tono de preocupación en la voz de su hija hizo que Danny terminara de resignarse a que no llegaría a FentonWorks ese día. La niña se dirigió a Vlad cuando volvió a hablar. "Podemos quedarnos aquí ¿No es así? Estaremos a salvo."

"Claro que sí, hija." El mayor asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Síganme, les llevaré a un lugar para que puedan descansar. Sin duda te gustará Danielle."

"¿A dónde?" Danny exigió saber, mirando a su ex pareja con suspicacia y pudo leer la respuesta a su pregunta con facilidad en los ojos rojos. Respiró profundo, no estaba seguro de si le gustaba la idea. "Creí que destruiste la cabaña cuando… redecoraste."

"No haría eso." Respondió Vlad de inmediato, con demasiada sinceridad en su expresión. Danny desvió la mirada al suelo, de alguna forma, se sentía aliviado de que su ex pareja no haya tocado esa parte de la guarida. "Si no te sientes cómodo aquí, Daniel, podemos volar a algún lugar cercano."

"No." Danny negó quizá con demasiada rapidez y enseguida buscó explicarse antes que alguien pueda mencionarlo. "Es decir, ya estamos aquí… no creo que pueda volar por mucho rato, prefiero recostarme e intentar salir de aquí mañana a primera hora."

Vlad se limitó a asentir, indicando que le siguieran con una señal de la mano. Danny notó las miradas preocupadas sobre él, sin duda ellos pensaban que tendría problemas para caminar pero enseguida les hizo ver que estaba bien levantándose, iniciando a flotar hacia donde podía sentir que la cabaña se encontraba siendo alcanzado enseguida por los otros. El silencio fue roto por Danielle, muy interesada en saber más acerca de la guarida de su padre, porqué esa isla, desde cuando la tenía y qué tanto había allí. Danny no prestó atención a la conversación pues ya sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas, cuando estuvieron juntos Vlad le contó que ese lugar fue su refugio cuando huía del espacio y que fue él quien llevó la gran mayoría de las cosas que había allí. No habían caminado mucho cuando notó que algo cambió en sus alrededores, confundido, volteó hacia atrás al tiempo que escuchaba la exclamación de sorpresa de la niña mezclada con la risilla de Vlad.

"Te dije que había partes mejores." El mayor comentó a Danielle quien aún estaba ocupada maravillándose de lo que veía. Danny también estaba francamente sorprendido, no esperaba que de pronto el tenebroso bosque se acabara dando lugar a la hermosa vegetación que recordaba. Incluso había algunas flores y podía ver el lago cerca de donde estaban parados. El cambio de ambiente debió darle confianza suficiente a Danielle como para correr hacia la orilla del agua, riendo con despreocupación.

"¿Qué hiciste aquí?" Danny preguntó a su ex pareja, ambos retomando su caminar para alcanzar a su hija.

"¿De verdad pensaste que simplemente cambiaria este lugar?" Los ojos rojos de Vlad le miraron acusadores. "No es así. Coloqué un poco de plantas siniestras en todo el alrededor, es una advertencia… no quiero fantasmas intentando entrar. Además es un buen camuflaje para el mecanismo de la barrera de protección, con ella ningún fantasma entra sin mi permiso. O el tuyo. "

"Entonces, los que me atacaron aquella vez… tu les dejaste entrar." Danny frunció el ceño. Decidiéndose de ignorar lo último dicho por Vlad.

"Es una larga historia, Daniel." El hombre ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar que estaba siendo esquivo.

"Estoy atrapado aquí hasta nuevo aviso. Tengo tiempo." Recalcó el muchacho y se apresuró a cortar la réplica que el mayor estuvo a punto de hacer. "No, Vlad. No quiero ninguna excusas. Quiero saber por qué fui atacado en…"

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de Danielle llamando, levantó la mirada hacia la niña, notando que señalaba con una mano hacia donde podía verse la cabaña preguntando a la vez si sería allí donde descansarían. Cuando Vlad asintió, Danny sintió una mezcla de amargura y dolor en su ser al recordar que en ese lugar había vivido la mejor y la peor experiencia con su ex pareja. Fue allí donde se entregó al hombre que amaba por primera vez, y también fue donde ese mismo hombre rompió todas sus ilusiones. Se sintió tan invadido por sentimientos contradictorios que quedó paralizado, sin saber si sería capaz de volver a entrar a ese lugar sin deshacerse en llanto.

"¿Danny? ¿Estás bien?" La niña le preguntó volando para quedar a su lado, sus ojos se cruzaron y Danny supo que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo disimulando lo afectado que estaba por la situación. Trató de hablar y decirle a su hija que no se preocupara, pero su voz parecía no querer salir, sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta. Así que agradeció que Vlad hablara para distraer a Danielle.

"¿Por qué no te adelantas, hija?" El halfa mayor le propuso, ganándose una mirada confusa de parte de la niña. "Hay varias habitaciones allí, puedes adelantarte y ganar la que más te guste para que sea tuya. Nosotros te alcanzaremos en un rato."

"¿La que quiera será mía?" Danielle miró a su padre con cierta travesura en sus ojos.

"Claro." Vlad sonrió ampliamente a la niña. "Eres mi hija, si lo quieres esta puede ser tu casa también…"

La chica halfa rió al agradecerle a su padre y levantó el vuelo en dirección hacia la cabaña, afortunadamente no notó que Danny había fruncido el ceño con enojo. Eso último que dijo Vlad… ¿Qué se supone significaba? ¿Sería acaso que el mayor tenía algún nefasto plan? Apretó los dientes, cuando por su mente cruzó la paranoica idea de que toda esa situación podría ser obra de su ex pareja. Y aunque no lo fuera, claramente el tramposo halfa ya tenía algo en mente para aprovecharse de la situación y ganar aún más el favor de su hija.

"¿Qué intentas hacer con Dani?" Gruñó, sabiendo que Danielle ya estaba lejos de su rango de audición. Vlad le miró como si no le entendiera y eso solo le irritó aún más, tanto que no le importó usar un poco más de energía para que al empujarle su toque fuera hiriente.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" Vlad siseó adolorido, tocándose el hombro donde Danny había hecho contacto, sin duda sorprendido de que el muchacho haya querido herirle. Podía sentir su escasa energía agitándose en su interior y sus ojos no estaban azules solo porque la energía no le alcanzaba para usar hielo. Su ex pareja resopló levantando las manos como si estuviera rindiéndose. "Solo me aseguraba que estuvieran cómodos aquí. Danielle sin duda habrá encontrado donde dormir… tú ya conoces el lugar, puedes ir por tu cuenta ¿no?"

"¿Qué…?" Su pregunta original se le olvidó cuando vio a Vlad tan solo darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a la cabaña. Sintió su núcleo acelerarse con temor de que el otro les estuviera abandonando, no le quedaba tanta energía, necesitaba al hombre para reponerla. "¿A dónde vas?"

"A mi laboratorio." El mayor dijo como si fuera algo obvio. "Dado que tienes energía para desperdiciar, creo que podrás esperar sin problemas hasta mañana. ¿O necesitas que te de energía justo ahora? ¿Necesitas que te lleve hasta la puerta?"

"No, estoy bien, puedo caminar solo…" Murmuró Danny después de revisar rápidamente sus reservas. Antes que Vlad retomara su camino, habló un poco confundido. "¿Qué no tu laboratorio estaba… en alguna parte de la cabaña?"

"Lo estaba." Respondió Vlad. Al tener la mirada de Danny sobre él, soltó un suspiro retrocediendo los pasos que se había alejado y se explicó. "Cuando supe de tu embarazo poco a poco lo trasladé al otro lado de la isla, cerca del risco. Resultó muy beneficioso… allí hay más espacio."

"No vendrás a la cabaña a dormir, ¿verdad?" Entrecerró los ojos de forma suspicaz, bufando cuando el otro negó con la cabeza. "Tu hija espera que vayas con ella…"

"Lo sé," Vlad suspiró. "Pero es que… no he estado allí desde que nos separamos…"

Rodó los ojos sintiéndose cada vez más enojado por la situación. Estaba atorado en ese lugar sin poder ir a FentonWorks y no podía usar su energía sin tener que tomar la de su ex pareja, Danny sentía que se ahogaría por las emociones… pero Danielle estaba demasiado feliz con la idea de tener un cuarto allí, no iba a dejar que Vlad entristeciera a la niña solo por ser cobarde y no querer entrar a la cabaña. Así que sin dudarlo, tomó la mano de hombre tirando de ella para acercarle más y mirando directo a los sorprendidos ojos rojos, habló entre dientes.

"No te atrevas a decir lo que creo que dirás. ¿Cómo crees que me siento por volver a este lugar? No quiero ni siquiera estar en esta guarida… pero si yo tendré que dormir allí, tú también lo harás." Advirtió Danny, retándole con la mirada a llevarle la contraria.

Sonrió triunfante cuando le vio asentir sin replicar, debía admitir que muy en el fondo, sabía que Vlad no sería capaz de negarse a nada que él le pidiera. Le soltó y comenzaron a recorrer el corto tramo que restaba para llegar a la cabaña. Danny se removió nervioso al sentir por momentos la mirada analítica del mayor sobre él, logrando que se sintiera un poco avergonzado de sus propias acciones al darse cuenta que había pasado de frustrado a lloroso, a enojado… giró el rostro para que su ex pareja no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su humor ya era demasiado cambiante con su embarazo, el hombre solo parecía potenciar eso.

Su vista volvió a perderse en su alrededor recordando que cuando estuvo allí primera vez, recientemente había aceptado ser pareja de Vlad, hablaron vagamente de que alguna vez vivirían juntos allí… Pero ni en ese momento ni el día que volvió para hablar con el mayor, sintió una conexión con el lugar como la que al parecer tenía ahora. No estaba seguro, pero presentía si de concentrarse lo suficiente, podría saber exactamente qué había en cada milímetro de esa tierra. Por mucho que quiera ignorar lo que eso significaba, no podía. Ese trozo de tierra, no solo era guarida de Vlad, era suya también. Bajó la mirada, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse al preguntarse por qué continuaban apareciendo cosas que les vinculaban. Antes que el otro halfa pueda notarlo, Danny se limpió con brusquedad las lágrimas que se le escaparon cuando reconoció que la respuesta a esa pregunta estaba en aquello que Kryogen tanto insistía en convencerles respecto a las parejas fantasma.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Uff… Al fin pude terminar este capítulo.

Como pueden notar no me resistí a colocar una pequeña escena para Clockwork y Kryogen, en medio del drama de los halfas, esos dos me encantan demasiado. XD

Muchas gracias por la paciencia, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura.

¡Felices fiestas!

¿Comentarios?


	35. Guarida Compartida

Notas: ¡Al fin! Acabé este capítulo… quedó un poco largo. No diré nada más porque siento que daré spoilers XD

En fin, agradezco mucho su paciencia y sus comentarios. Espero disfruten mucho la lectura.

* * *

.-.-.

 **Capítulo 35: Guarida compartida.**

.-.-.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo por su cuenta, Danielle se movía principalmente por la Zona fantasma debido a que su núcleo fallaba en el mundo humano. Rápidamente tuvo que aprender cómo sobrevivir en ese hostil ambiente. Una de sus primeras lecciones fue que no debía entrar a cualquier territorio pues los fantasmas son seres muy territoriales; los buenos lugares para habitar eran peleados y solo los más poderosos lograban apoderarse de ellos. Aunque para los menos poderosos había algunas opciones para tener una casa cómoda y segura. Unos se basaban en su número, formando pequeñas poblaciones y cuidándose entre sí. Otros, obtenían la protección de un fantasma poderoso que les dejaba habitar en su guarida, como cuando ella estuvo refugiada con Pandora.

Así que, considerando lo poderoso que su padre es, realmente no le extrañaba que haya conseguido que un terreno tan grande y amplio se convirtiera en su guarida.

Mientras recorría el lugar, Danielle pensó que era interesante cómo cada parte de la guarida reflejaba la personalidad de Vlad. Con un exterior aparentemente aterrador e imponente que ahuyentaba a cualquiera que intente acercarse, pero que al pasar esa parte se encontraba un interior muy diferente. Vlad era un experto en aparentar ser aterrador cuando en realidad era un hombre muy sensible. Aunque había algo más en el ambiente que la chica no lograba identificar por completo. Era como si al mirar ciertos elementos del lugar, le hicieran pensar en Danny. Suponía que eso era muestra de la influencia que el muchacho tenía en Vlad. No importaba, ella estaba muy emocionada por estar en la guarida de su padre, más aún porque el hombre le ofreció que de desearlo, ése podría ser su hogar. La propuesta significó mucho para Danielle, pues aunque había sido recibida en otros lugares por amigos o buenos conocidos, incluso los Fenton; ninguno de ellos eran su familia y ninguno de esos lugares podría considerarlos como su verdadero hogar. Por lo tanto no dejó que la tensión entre sus padres apagara esa felicidad. Ignorándoles y dejándoles atrás, levantó el vuelo hacia la cabaña que se veía a los lejos.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo más cerca se detuvo de golpe, llena de sorpresa al tener una mejor vista y notar con mayor cuidado los detalles de la cabaña. Era idéntica en estilo a las otras casas que el halfa mayor poseía en su tiempo en el mundo humano; el recordó de inmediato a la cabaña donde nació y creció, donde vivió buenos momentos entrenando para una misión que haría a su padre orgulloso de ella, pero también fue el mismo lugar donde Danny le hizo ver la terrible verdad sobre su padre y los otros clones. Aún era muy doloroso recordar lo mucho que Vlad la lastimó, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora; su padre cambió, se arrepintió por el daño que le hizo, pidió por su perdón y ella se lo concedió con toda sinceridad. Eso era pasado, ya no importaba, ahora ella era amada por sus dos padres, aunque ellos estén peleados.

Respiró profundo al estar frente a la puerta, soltando un pequeño respingo cuando solo necesitó tocar un poco el pomo para que esta se abriera, como si Vlad haya salido de ese lugar con tanta prisa que no la cerró. Sonrió al dar el primer paso para adentrarse a la cabaña. Recorrió con la mirada lo que veía, admirando el diseño del lugar mientras caminaba por la sala, poniendo atención en cada detalle por más insignificante que fuera. Los muebles distribuidos en la sala y la mesita en el centro con una maceta con una pequeña planta moribunda, claramente de origen humano. Los colores eran cálidos, el suelo de madera y Danielle se dio cuenta que pese a la similitud no era para nada _igual_ a la cabaña que Vlad usó como laboratorio de clonación. Esta tenía la sensación de un acogedor hogar, excepto porque se veía descuidada y las diversas plantas que adornaban el lugar necesitaban agua.

Encontró un elegante comedor justo después de la sala, antes de doblar por el pasillo y admiró la cocina que le quedó al lado izquierdo. Enseguida estuvo frente a las escaleras, las cuales subió a toda velocidad; una vez en la segunda planta miró con interés las primeras dos habitaciones que le quedaban a la derecha pero sin entrar en realidad. A juzgar por la decoración, claramente no eran para ella. Aún había una habitación más en el fondo del pasillo que resultó ser un muy amplio y hermoso estudio, como el que Vlad tenía en su antigua casa, con varios estantes llenos de libros y un escritorio elegante más un par de sillones. La última habitación de esa fila era un amplio baño, aunque con tanto lujo y comodidad, sospechaba que cada cuarto tenía uno propio. Era curioso como la cabaña parecía ser mucho más espaciosa por dentro de lo que se veía por fuera. Siguió la curva del pasillo, abriendo la puerta de la primera habitación a su mano izquierda y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para contener la exclamación que estuvo por hacer. Corrió para estar de pie en el centro mientras miraba a su alrededor con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, este lugar se sentía mágicamente diseñado para ella.

"En realidad, sí prestaste atención." Murmuró para sí misma con ojos húmedos.

Cuando aún vivía con el halfa mayor, algunas veces le comentó cómo soñaba decorar su cuarto. En ese tiempo la respuesta de él siempre era que su misión era más importante. Ella nunca pensó si eso estaba mal hasta que Danny le abrió los ojos… pero sentía su corazón conmoverse al darse cuenta que Vlad no pasó por alto su sueño ni lo había olvidado como ella siempre creyó. Todo estaba allí, con lujo de detalles. Desde su tono de azul oscuro preferido en las paredes con algunas estrellas pintadas en ellas, dejando espacio para que colocara otras, si lo deseaba; más los detalles en morado y magenta en los muebles. Aunque ya había algunas cosas en la habitación, como libros, ropa e incluso unos adorables peluches sobre la cama, claramente aún no estaba concluida.

"¡Podré terminar de decorarla yo misma!" Dijo emocionada mientras flotaba, dejándose caer en la cama riendo como niña pequeña, tomando en sus brazos una de las suaves y esponjosas estrellas de peluche. Su risa se cortó al notar una peculiar lámpara sobre la mesita junto a la cama, su núcleo pulsando de emoción cuando la reconoció y apresuradamente la conectó, su mirada perdiéndose de inmediato en la magia de la galaxia de luces que se iluminó sobre ella. No había duda que todo esto era para ella, su padre aun sin saber si Danielle aceptaría o no vivir con él había hecho esto para ella.

"¡Danny tiene que ver esto!" Exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto, corriendo para bajar a donde sentía clara la presencia de sus padres.

Una vez abajo, frenó en seco cuando notó a los dos halfas mayores en la sala, enfrascados en medio de una muy agitada discusión. Danielle aún no era muy buena ocultando su presencia sin embargo trató de hacerlo lo mejor que podía para no interrumpirles. Sus manos apretando la estrella de peluche que llevaba en sus brazos, sintiéndose angustiada por la forma en que Danny casi gritaba a Vlad, caminando en círculos diciendo que "no era posible" una y otra vez. El mayor por su parte trataba de tranquilizar al alterado muchacho.

"¡Se supone que terminamos!" Gruñó Danny con irritación en voz, apretando los puños. "Lo nuestro se terminó… ¿Cómo es posible que ésta sea mi guarida también? ¿Es por algo que tú hiciste? ¿Porqué…? No podemos seguir siendo pareja, no _quiero_ ser tu pareja… ¡Te devolví tu estúpida gema!"

En cuanto Danny gritó su última frase, hubo un silencio tan tenso en el ambiente, que incluso hizo a Danielle sentirse muy incómoda. Aún desde su escondite, la chica podo notar que las expresiones de ambos reflejaban una gama de emociones enorme, tanto que ella no podía identificarlas todas, solo reconocía que las palabras de Danny les hayan dolido a ambos. Mantuvieron un extraño concurso de miradas, como si estuvieran retándose. Vlad fue el primero en desviar la mirada para evitar la del muchacho, Danielle pasó saliva por lo quebrado que se veía su padre.

"¿Cómo podemos romper esto, Plasmius?" Preguntó el muchacho lleno de frustración.

"No sé." Vlad se defendió. "Ocurrió poco a poco, solo fui sintiendo que esta isla ya no era mía por completo…"

"No me refiero solo al asunto de la guarida, sino a todo _esto_." Danny interrumpió cortante, señalando con una mano el espacio entre ellos. De nuevo se encontraron mirándose en silencio, comunicándose de forma que Danielle no lograba entender.

El mayor de los halfas dio un leve asentimiento murmurando que entendía y la pequeña halfa bajó la mirada acongojada. No podía seguir viendo esa escena, no recordaba estar a favor de la relación romántica entre los mayores pero había algo que se sentía fuera de lugar al verles discutir de esa forma. Dejaba una mala sensación ver a Danny hablar con tanto rencor, contrario a su normalmente dulce forma de ser, amable trato con los demás, su gran corazón… esas cosas que Danielle siempre relacionó con el muchacho. Además, la voz de Vlad sonaba fría, demasiado similar a la de los malos recuerdos que ella tanto quería borrar. Aferrándose a su peluche, retrocedió para evitar interrumpirles o escuchar más cosas que no le correspondían.

"Danielle, sé que estás allí." La voz de su padre llamándola, le hizo saltar y quedar fija en su lugar, instintivamente dejando que su invisibilidad la cubriera cuando Danny giró alarmado por su presencia. Vlad siendo rápido en entender que la niña temía ser regañada por escuchar a escondidas, agregó: "No estás en problemas, querida…"

Su tono de voz había cambiado radicalmente al hablarle a la niña, siendo dulce e instándole a dejarse ver con una sincera sonrisa, pero Danielle tenía la mirada fija en Danny, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar al enterarse que ella estuvo allí por una parte de la conversación. El muchacho se secó un par de lágrimas con una mano mientras con la otra acarició su distendido vientre y con pasos tambaleantes buscó sentarse en el sofá más cercano rechazando la ayuda que Vlad ofreció de inmediato. Eso fue suficiente para que la niña se moviera lo más rápido que pudo para ayudarle siendo ahora visible, asintiendo al agradecimiento que Danny le murmuró mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

"No tenías que escuchar nada de eso." Comentó el muchacho, apenado de que su hija le haya escuchado en plena discusión con Vlad.

"Fue sin querer, de verdad no era mi intención espiarles." Danielle dijo mirando a ambos de forma alterna, con expresión de disculpa. "Solo bajé porque…"

No pudo terminar su frase al darse cuenta que por un momento olvidó porqué había corrido hacia la sala en primer lugar. Giró hacia su padre de ojos rojos al recordar sobre su habitación, Vlad no necesitó que ella dijera nada para entender, además estaba el peluche de estrella como evidencia, el cual que había dejado en la mesita del centro de la sala al ayudar a Danny.

"Así que, ¿Has decidido cual habitación tomarás?" Preguntó el mayor con casualidad, un aire de complicidad en su mirada que hizo a Danielle recuperar su anterior felicidad y asintió velozmente. "Espero te haya gustado mucho."

"Claro que sí, me encantó… muchas gracias." Dijo Danielle sin ocultar la emoción que sentía al respecto y eso tuvo un buen resultado en Vlad, pues de inmediato se vio más animado. Por su parte, Danny estuvo confuso al no saber de qué hablaban los otros dos, pero se abstuvo de preguntar. La chica no estaba segura si era porque le enojaba la cercanía cada vez mayor que ella tenía con su padre, o porque estaba aún agitado tras su discusión o simplemente porque no interesaba. Como fuera, contrario a lo que originalmente pretendía al bajar, Danielle no mencionó nada sobre la habitación preparada para ella. En vez de eso decidió aprovechar que el ambiente estaba un poco más relajado que antes y cambió el tema a algo que sin duda interesaría a los dos mayores, preguntando tímidamente si es que había algo de comer para más tarde. Reprimió una sonrisa triunfal al ver que tal y como imaginó, captó la atención de sus dos padres al mencionar la comida.

"Tengo comida…" Respondió Vlad un poco vago al recibir miradas interrogantes. "Pero creo que justo aquí en la cabaña solo quedan algunos enlatados y no estoy seguro de si han vencido la fecha de caducidad. Tengo una reserva mejor en mi laboratorio…"

"Pues ve a buscarlo." Danny prácticamente escupió la orden, y tras un respiro agregó. "Espero tengas algunas ciruelas allí."

El hombre puso una expresión de confusión sin comprender bien porqué Danny mencionaba esa fruta en especial, a lo que Danielle solo sonrió divertida pues ella sabía que era una de los antojos muchos que Danny negaba tener. Adelantándose a cualquier comentario de los mayores se levantó, tomando la mano de Vlad mientras expresaba sus intenciones de querer acompañarle y conocer su laboratorio. Se sorprendió un poco de que Danny no tuviera objeciones con eso, incluso el mayor parecía estar esperando la negación de parte del menor. Tampoco se quedaron a cuestionarlo, su padre saliendo de inmediato y ella le siguió de cerca.

Estuvieron caminando en silencio un rato, tan solo alejándose de la cabaña siguiendo la orilla del lago. La niña aún estaba impresionada de lo hermoso que se veía el paisaje, lo verde de las plantas, las flores hermosas y lo cristalino del agua, hacían olvidar la tétrica y espesa arboleda que estaba en los bordes de esa isla. Aunque no podía disfrutar del tanto del paisaje como le hubiera gustado, pues la mente de Danielle volvió a la discusión de sus padres que recién presenció, trataba de descubrir cómo se sentía al respecto, cómo su vida sería afectada porque ellos estén juntos o separados. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de su padre tocar su hombro, el hombre mirándole con cierta preocupación y animándole a que le dijera rondaba su mente.

"Danny está muy molesto." Observó la niña en voz baja, "¿De verdad esta guarida de es ambos? ¿Y… qué pasará ahora? Siempre pensé que Amity Park, o al menos Fentonworks, era la guarida de Danny…"

"Lo era, creo que es parte de lo que le tiene molesto." Respondió Vlad un poco pensativo, observando atento las reacciones de la menor. "¿Te preocupa que Daniel esté molesto? No tienes por qué estarlo… es conmigo únicamente con quien está enojado."

"Pero entonces, ustedes… ¿no hay posibilidad de que vuelvan a estar juntos?" Preguntó Danielle tímidamente, quizá era por la parte infantil de su mente que deseaba a sus padres juntos, con ella, todos como una familia.

"Danielle, ¿Quieres que estemos juntos?" Vlad murmuró genuinamente sorprendido, deteniendo su camino para ponerse frente a ella.

"Ustedes son mis padres," la niña dijo a modo de explicación, desviando sus ojos al hermoso lago, algunas lágrimas rebeldes bajando por sus mejillas. "¿Cómo no quererlo? Quiero que este lugar sea mi hogar. Los quiero a ambos, quiero que sean de verdad mis padres, mi familia."

"Somos tu familia, querida." El mayor le sonrió, limpiándole la humedad de las mejillas. "Hija, aunque Daniel y yo no estemos juntos como pareja… ambos te queremos, cuentas con ambos para todo lo que necesites, tienes nuestro amor y esta es mi guarida tanto como lo es de Daniel, entonces este es tu hogar también."

"Pero quiero que todos nos quedemos aquí." Sollozó, sintiéndose angustiada y como una niña pequeña al estar llorando por la separación de sus padres los cuales nunca estuvieron juntos en primer lugar.

Agradeció mucho cuando Vlad le capturó en un abrazo, sus brazos rodeándole cariñosos; ella se aferró al traje de su padre e instintivamente buscó pegar su mano a esa fuente de calor que le daba tanta calidez y una sensación de seguridad. Escuchó al hombre decir que todo estaría bien y volver a repetir que sin importar cómo terminen las cosas ellos seguirían siendo su familia, sus padres. Sintió que era cargada y con confianza se colgó del cuello de Vlad, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, cerrando los ojos dejando que la agradable sensación de ser mimada por su padre le hiciera tranquilizarse. Pronto estuvo tan relajada que no se percató que se habían movido hasta que sintió que era depositada en un sofá, abriendo los ojos confundida.

"Creí que dormías." Vlad comentó en tono de disculpa creyendo que le despertó y quizá así había sido, pues Danielle no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraban. Notando eso, el mayor aclaró. "Estamos en mi laboratorio, espera aquí mientras saco de la nevera las provisiones."

"¿En… tu laboratorio?" Repitió aun un poco aturdida, solo para prestar verdadera atención a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose de lo que veía.

El halfa mayor había dicho que su laboratorio se encontraba en el gran risco del otro lado de la isla, pero Danielle no esperaba que estuviera en una cueva _dentro_ de la piedra. Eso lo hacía muy diferente a aquel lugar donde Vlad llevó a cabo sus experimentos de clonación y aquel donde ella casi fue desestabilizada. Del techo caían algunas estalactitas que servían de columnas; en las paredes de piedra tenía colgados algunos cuadros y otros recuerdos de los Packers, ese equipo de fútbol que a su padre tanto le gustaba. Ella estaba cómodamente sentada en lo que era un sofá cama, las almohadas y las sábanas allí le hicieron saber que el mayor dormía en ese lugar. Desde su posición podía ver al fondo una gran computadora de apariencia muy compleja conectada a otras maquinarias a los lados, había también unos estantes con diversos instrumentales que ella no lograba identificar. Y además una nevera desde donde Vlad sacaba algunos víveres, aunque también había guardado allí varios tubos de ensaye.

"Es muy impresionante." Dijo la chica después de un rato y Vlad detuvo su labor momentáneamente para dedicarle una leve sonrisa tomando el cumplido, orgulloso de su trabajo con el lugar. "¿Por qué lo construiste hasta aquí? Es decir, tan lejos de la cabaña… los Fenton tienen su laboratorio justo en la casa y antes tú también lo tenías bajo la mansión…"

"Este también iba a estar bajo la casa." Vlad le explicó mientras continuaba sacando cosas de la nevera. "Lo mudé poco después de que me enteré del embarazo de Daniel." Su tono de voz se hizo triste. "Pensé que no querría tener algo que pueda dañar a mi familia justo junto o debajo de ellos. Por eso poco a poco fui pasando las cosas de allí a aquí."

"Eso es muy considerado," ella murmuró para sí misma, sus ojos pasando de nuevo por el lugar e inevitablemente recordó en cómo el laboratorio Fenton la pone nerviosa cada que estaba en esa casa y sabía muy bien que a Danny le hace sentir incluso paranoico. Si bien no era lo mismo, Vlad siendo un inventor y no un cazador como los Fenton, ambos laboratorios contenían cosas peligrosas para fantasmas. Danielle entendió perfectamente porqué su padre se decidió a mover de sitio su laboratorio. Sobre todo con el bebé en camino. Se sintió conmovida por ello, pensando que esa guarida sería un lugar perfecto para vivir.

.-.-.

Fue imposible para Vlad no sonreír levemente ante el último contrario de Danielle, observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo se ponía de pie para comenzar a investigar con interés entre las cosas que había en el laboratorio. Le murmuró un "se cuidadosa" para que ella tenga en cuenta que no debía tocar nada de lo que veía allí por seguridad. Se sintió un aliviado de verle con el ánimo de nuevo levantado, era preocupante y doloroso ver lo triste que le dejó haber escuchado la discusión que tuvo con Daniel momentos antes. Vlad sabía que a la niña le afectaría que dos personas a quienes quería tanto no puedan llevarse bien, pero todo tomaba un aspecto más intenso ahora que ella admitió quererles juntos, como sus padres. El hombre lamentaba mucho no poder ofrecerle eso a su hija.

Por mucho que Daniel trató de ocultarlo, el halfa mayor se percató que el otro había sentido su conexión con la isla y que sabía el significado de que la propiedad fuera ahora compartida entre ambos. No pudo evitar hacer un pequeño comentario pues realmente necesitaba saber qué es lo que el menor pensaba al respecto. Debía admitir que ya se esperaba que el otro halfa estallara, claro que Daniel odiaría compartir propiedad de una guarida con él. Vlad era consciente de que era una prueba de que su vínculo de pareja aún no desaparecía por completo, tal y como Kryogen insistía, por mucho que ambos se entercaran a negarlo. Cuando el muchacho recalcó que le devolvió la gema y pidió que hiciera lo posible por romper ese vínculo que ambos sabían estaba allí, Vlad ya no encontró fuerzas para luchar así que solo asintió.

No mintió al decirle al muchacho que el asunto de la guarida había ocurrido poco a poco, notando cómo él ya no tenía tanto reclamo sobre la isla… pero sí se guardó para sí mismo un detalle importante. Algo que él sospechaba era el responsable de que eso ocurriera. Las gemas de la unión estaban aún el fondo del lago, como un par de banderas de parte de sus propietarios. En el momento lo hizo para mantenerlas alejadas de él, porque verlas le partía el corazón. Kryogen estaba a su lado pero el fantasma no dijo nada al respecto y conociendo al médico, sin duda sabía que Vlad llegaría a su propia conclusión. Ahora con la petición de Daniel se preguntó si sacándolas y destruyéndolas también estaría terminando con el vínculo de pareja… pero admitía que no tenía el valor de averiguarlo ni de decirle al menor al respecto.

"Estás pensando en él." Escuchó a Danielle decir justo detrás de él casi haciéndole saltar, el hombre frunció el ceño al mirarla, sacudió la cabeza y colocó otra lata dentro de la caja que usaría para transportar las provisiones que necesitaría por el día. Ella rió un poco, "claro que sí, tienes esa expresión de cachorro golpeado que pones cada que piensas en Danny."

"¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo que cachorro golpeado?" Su expresión ofendida era falsa, y era delatada por el color en sus mejillas, sintiéndose avergonzado de que una niña sea capaz de decir que en efecto, estaba divagando sobre la persona que amaba.

"Es algo bueno. Es señal de que le amas." Ella se apresuró a decir, aunque claramente estaba disfrutando del sonrojo del mayor. Su hija se acercó un poco más para poder tocarle con cariño en el rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se conectaran cuando ella habló de nuevo, con demasiada seguridad en su voz. "No debes rendirte, padre."

Vlad quedó sin palabras, muy sorprendido por la forma en que su hija contradecía lo que recientemente estaba pensando, como si ella fuera capaz de leer que él en efecto se había rendido. La menor pasó a tocar suavemente el borde de su núcleo, Vlad dejándole hacerlo de nuevo aun con las palabras de Kryogen sobre que debía "destetarla" rondaron en su mente. Ella ya no hacía eso para alimentarse sino para unirse más a él y en este caso para que él sintiera su sinceridad.

"Danny está muy molesto, es verdad." Danielle siguió, "le dolió mucho que le hayas mentido y traicionado su confianza, porque de verdad te amaba, confiaba ciegamente en ti. Una traición de ese tipo… no se perdona fácil. Yo lo hice, porque aun con todo nunca dejé de sentir amor por ti. Quizá Danny aún te ama también… no lo sé, él no habla de eso conmigo. Y sé que la relación romántica entre ustedes no me compete mucho, pero realmente creo que no debes rendirte en obtener su perdón. Sé que Danny no es tan rencoroso… te perdonó una vez ¿no?"

El intento del hombre por hablar fue interrumpido por un pequeño dedo en sus labios, y aprovechando su conmoción, Danielle continuó.

"Les he visto sufrir por el otro mucho tiempo. Tú aún le mas y puedo ver lo importante que es nuestra familia para ti. Hiciste mi habitación de ensueño, una linda casa, una guarida segura… así que prométeme, padre," hizo una pausa ubicar ambas manos en el núcleo acelerado del mayor, dando más intensidad al momento. "Prométeme que no te darás por vencido tan fácil, prométeme que harás todo para que podamos estar todos juntos, por mí y por mi futuro hermanito."

Vio los ojos verdes de su hija brillando con emociones y también los sintió en la energía que emanaba de ella, Vlad se sintió más que impactado, lleno de duda y miedo por lo que ella le pedía. No estaba seguro de poder alcanzar la fantasía de su hija y temió que eso le hiciera decepcionarse de él, no quería fallarle. Además él no estaba tan seguro de que Daniel le amara aún. Ella debió darse cuenta de esos sentimientos y se lanzó sobre él, abrazándole fuerte mientras le transmitía sus hermosas esperanzas por medio de su energía. Eso le hizo tomar la determinación de que no debía romper los sueños de su querida hija. Se dio cuenta que estaba paralizado y sin dudarlo la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

"No sé cómo estará mi relación con Daniel." Inició el mayor. "Pero te prometo hija, que no me rendiré para que podamos ser una familia, que podamos estar juntos en paz. Solo perdóname si no es suficiente…"

Ella negó con la cabeza, callándole y dejando que su energía amorosa sea la que hablara. Vlad reprimió un suspiro, pensando que mantener esa promesa a la niña sería muy complicado, Daniel estaba determinado a sacarle de la vida de sus hijos y a romper su relación de pareja para siempre. El hombre pensó que con lo terco que era Daniel, aunque Vlad quiera conservar ese vínculo el menor podría encontrar alguna forma de romperlo, quizá no podía hacer mucho al respecto… pero si había algo por lo que aún podía y anhelaba luchar, eso eran sus hijos.

Padre e hija permanecieron un momento envueltos en el abrazo, hasta que al fin pudieron separarse, Vlad recordándole a la menor que debían volver a la cabaña antes que pase más tiempo y Daniel comience a preocuparse por haberle dejado ir con él. De la nevera del laboratorio obtuvo cosas suficientes para preparar cena pero Daniel especificó que quería frutas, así que debían pasar por los árboles para recoger algunas. El hombre platicó brevemente que en los últimos meses estuvo viviendo por completo en el laboratorio, durmiendo y cocinando allí también. La niña murmuró que eso explicaba por qué la cabaña se veía tan descuidada. Al dejar el risco, Vlad sostenía la caja con provisiones mientras caminaban, haciéndole un gesto a Danielle para indicarle que le siguiera hasta donde sabía había un árbol de esas frutas que Daniel pidió y también otras que quizá el muchacho apreciaría.

"Asegúrate de llevar varias ciruelas." Danielle comentó acomodando las frutas en la caja, Vlad asintió sin pensar mucho en ello pues sabía que el otro halfa siempre había mostrado gusto por frutas fantasma, pero la niña agregó algo que le hizo detenerse con sorpresa. "También son para el bebé."

"¿Cómo que… para el bebé?" Preguntó genuinamente curioso por la forma casi juguetona que Danielle trataba el asunto.

"Danny lo niega, pero todos sabemos que es uno de sus antojos principales." Ella dijo en voz baja, incluso mirando a los lados asegurándose que la información sea solo para Vlad, luego su tono de secreto cambió a uno de advertencia. "¡No le digas que yo te dije!"

Rió divertido por ello, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios prometió guardar el secreto que se le había confiado. La niña se carcajeó con él y después de haber cosechado lo que podría considerarse suficientes frutos (ciruelas, principalmente) ambos siguieron su camino. Danielle estaba ocupada mirando el lago, caminando tan cerca de la orilla que sus zapatos se mojaban un poco riéndose de ello. Vlad podía suponer que muy pronto ella pediría nadar o algo similar por lo que se adelantó a ello.

"Aún es temprano," dijo Vlad, "y apenas cominos al dejar la guarida de Kryogen. Si Daniel no tiene problemas podemos encontrar un buen lugar para entrar al lago antes de cenar, si lo deseas."

"¿En serio?" Ella preguntó con ojos verdes brillando de emoción, Vlad contagiándose de su felicidad al asentir, en gratitud recibió en pequeño abrazo fugaz de parte de la niña y enseguida ella aceleró sus pasos, incluso volando un poco.

Llegando a la cabaña, Vlad no pudo evitar que el extraño sentimiento de nostalgia le invada al entrar de nuevo al lugar que estuvo esquivando por meses. Recordaba cada cosa que había ocurrido allí, buenos y malos recuerdos por igual; aunque por lo que Daniel había dicho, él no era el único en sentirse de esa forma. Se sorprendió un poco de que al regresar, el muchacho aún estuviera sentado en el sofá, dormitando apoyado levemente en uno de los almohadones que le adornaban. Se preguntó si Daniel estaba evitando adentrándose en la cabaña o era porque había desperdiciado mucha energía antes y eso le tenía debilitado. Danielle fue quien se acercó a él, moviéndole levemente para avisarle que habían regresado y que llevaron las frutas que quería.

Vlad se dirigió directo a la cocina, dejando las provisiones a un lado, encargándose de poner en el refrigerador las cosas que necesitaban conservarse y tomando las diversas frutas para lavarlas. Mientras las cortaba en trozos para hacer una ensalada escuchó brevemente la conversación de los menores, ellos habían quedado sentados en el sofá, Danielle enseguida tomando en sus brazos de nuevo su estrella de peluche. El muchacho preguntó al respecto y la niña dijo que después le enseñaría lo sorprendente que era su habitación, Daniel estaba por indagar pero a parecer el bebé le distrajo pues la niña de inmediato exclamó "quiero sentir las pataditas". Vlad no les podía ver con claridad pero era capaz de imaginar lo que ocurría, entristeciéndose por no poder formar parte de ese momento. Bajar la mirada a las frutas no ayudó a su lamente, ese era uno de los antojos de Daniel pero él no lo sabría de no ser por Danielle, era triste para él que se estuviera perdiendo tantas cosas del embarazo. Recordaba la gran emoción que sintió al saber que sería padre de nuevo y extrañaba sentir esa juguetona chispa que era el núcleo de su hijo.

Suprimió sus tristes pensamientos para poder terminar de preparar la ensalada de frutas, también se tomó un tiempo para preparar un par de sándwiches por si alguno de ellos tenía hambre antes de que pueda preparar la cena. Unos minutos después hubo acomodado todo en un par de platos y tomándolos, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los menores. Ellos continuaban cuchicheando, la niña tenía la mano sobre el vientre de Daniel, quien al verle llegar se removió haciendo una seña para que Danielle dejara en paz a su hermanito, diciendo estar hambriento. A pesar de que había cierta tensión en el ambiente, fue fácilmente ignorado dado que cada halfa tomó algún bocadillo, el muchacho devorando todas las ciruelas antes de tomar un sándwich y darle grandes mordidas.

"No tiene tomate." Daniel observó después de un momento, abriendo su sándwich para examinarlo con el ceño fruncido. Vlad estaba a punto de asegurarle que no le había puesto nada tomate, pues recordaba no eran de su agrado, pero el menor le sorprendió con sus siguientes palabras. "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tienes tomates aquí? Quiero tomate."

"Sí, tengo unos… pero…" El hombre notó que el chico estaba por hacer otro reclamo así que enseguida se defendió. "¿Me pides tomate? Pero a ti no te gusta el tomate. La última vez que te di un sándwich con tomate enviaste un tornado contra mí. Literalmente."

"¿De qué hablas, Plasmius?" El joven halfa trató de fingir demencia, pero Vlad podía ver en los ojos verdes de Daniel rastros de diversión que delataba sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Danielle por su cuenta, les miraba a ambos con confusión. El halfa mayor estaba por hablar pero no el chico no le dejó. "No importa, te digo que quiero tomate ahora."

La frase del muchacho fue autoritaria y Vlad sintió su boca abrirse en sorpresa mezclada con confusión; no entendía a qué se debía el cambio pero dado que Daniel se veía muy enojado al respecto no se detuvo a investigarlo, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina en busca del único tomate que tenía en su caja de provisiones. Mientras lo cortaba en rodajas, su agudo oído captó parte de la conversación de los otros halfas, la risueña frase de Danielle de "al bebé le gusta algo que a ti no" seguida del siseo de Daniel para callarla. Vlad reprimió la risa pero cuando se acercó con el pedido del otro halfa, este le fulminó con la mirada en señal de que sabía él había escuchado la conversación, retándole a hacer un comentario. El hombre fue lo suficientemente sensato para guardar silencio, incluso cuando de pronto el muchacho se devoraba las rajas de tomate solas. Afortunadamente la próxima en hablar fue Danielle, quien ya no se veía interesada en comer.

"Danny, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por el lago?" Preguntó la niña con emoción en su voz. "Mi padre dijo que podría nadar… vamos, sería muy divertido."

"¿Ir al lago?" Daniel parpadeó impactado por el pedido de la menor y después si se fijó en Vlad, sus ojos extrañamente no reflejando hostilidad sino solo pura preocupación "¿Es seguro?"

"Lo es," el mayor respondió al instante, "conozco muy bien el lago, algunas zonas son buenas para nadar otras para pescar. Podríamos…"

"Vayan ustedes." El muchacho interrumpió el intento de explicación de Vlad. "Estoy cansado, creo que dormiré una siesta… pero ustedes pueden ir y divertirse."

"¡Lo haremos!" Danielle dijo dando un salto al ponerse pie, la gran emoción que ella tenía por ir a chapotear se le estaba contagiando a Vlad, aun cuando él nunca había entrado al agua con fines de diversión. Miró a Daniel una vez más para confirmar que el muchacho no tuviera problemas con que estuviera a solas con su hija y en respuesta recibió un gesto despreocupado con la mano, mientras el chico tomaba los últimos trozos de fruta que quedaban dejando el plato vacío. La niña se puso muy feliz, agradeciendo por el permiso concedido y antes que alguien pueda decir algo más, sus pasos apresurados se dirigieron a la salida mientras llamaba por su padre.

"Me encargaré de los platos." Vlad alcanzó decirle, ella rodó los ojos en respuesta adelantándose, desapareció por la puerta. El hombre estuvo inmóvil por un momento, francamente impactado por la situación. Era la segunda vez que Daniel simplemente le deja llevarse a la niña sin oponerse para nada, siendo que el muchacho insistía tanto en que no le permitiría verla después de… _oh, es por eso mismo_ , Vlad pensó con dolor ante su realización de que esto no era más que Daniel dejándole tener unos últimos momentos de convivencia con ella.

"Apresúrate y ve con ella, antes que se impaciente." El murmullo de Daniel le sacó de sus pensamientos, asintiendo mientras tomaba los platos sucios con intenciones de llevarlos a la cocina. Notó que el chico trataba de acomodarse en el sofá de nuevo, seguramente para volver a dormir y no resistió hacer un comentario.

"Estarías más cómodo en una cama, ¿Puedes subir tu solo?" El halfa mayor hizo una seña hacia el pasillo donde estaban las escaleras a las habitaciones, el Daniel comprendió bien pero no se tomó bien su preocupación, incluso pareció ofenderse.

"Puedo flotar solo, Plasmius." Gruñó el menor, muy irritado. "Estoy embarazado, no moribundo."

"Lo digo porque desperdiciaste mucha energía antes…" Le recordó, a lo que el joven solo hizo un gesto fastidio. Era claro que Daniel estaba determinado a ignorarle. Vlad pensó que lo mejor sería no seguir molestándole así que evitó su guardó sus comentarios y se dirigió a cocina para encargarse de los platos, así poder alcanzar a su hija en el lago.

.-.-.

Fue un gran alivio para Danny que el halfa mayor no insistiera en el tema y desapareciera por la cocina. Por mucho que se negaba a darle la razón, era consciente de que desperdició energía valiosa momentos antes. Sin duda por eso fue que terminó dormitando en el sofá y también era por eso que estuvo tan hambriento, la poca energía que su núcleo conseguía absorber y procesar del ambiente no era suficiente para mantenerle a él junto a su inquieto bebé. Agradeció que Vlad haya preparado bocadillos sin que tuviera que pedírselo, Danny terminó comiendo más de dos tercios de lo que el mayor colocó en la mesa.

Soltó un suspiro cuando estuvo casi solo, aun podía sentir la presencia de Vlad cerca, moviéndose en la cocina y el sonido del agua mientras lavaba los platos. Hizo todo lo posible por ignorarle, lo último que quería era volver a estallar y discutir con el mayor cuando Danielle aun rondaba por allí. Danny aun sentía mucha culpa por el malestar que percibió en su hija tras presenciar una de sus discusiones con Vlad, si bien ella no debió espiarles, ellos debieron ser más maduros y no armar una escena cerca de la niña. Fue esa culpa lo que le impidió negarse cuando Danielle le pidió permiso para acompañar a Vlad en busca de provisiones, o al menos trató de convencerse de ello. Pero después, respecto al lago… Danny de nuevo no encontró razón para objetar, sus instintos dominando su razón al hacerle sentir que su hija estaría perfectamente a salvo estando en la guarida de sus padres, más aún en compañía de uno de ellos…

Se sobresaltó cortando ese último pensamiento, impactado de lo que ello significaba, negó con la cabeza reacio a aceptarlo. Gruñó enojado preguntándose qué ocurría con él. Sin duda estar en la isla estaba afectándole demasiado. Tuvo que respirar profundo para calmarse, acariciando al pequeño en su interior quien pareció alterarse en respuesta al estrés que él sentía. Dado que había acabado su comida, se levantó con intenciones de buscar un lugar mucho más cómodo que el sofá para recostarse, no quería aceptarlo pero Vlad estaba en lo cierto al decir que estaría mejor en una cama. Danny se sentía agotado física y emocionalmente tras los eventos del día.

A esas alturas de su embarazo caminar era muy tequioso aun en su forma fantasma, por lo que Danny se movió flotando hacia el pasillo donde sabía que estaban las habitaciones. Pese a que le dijo a Vlad que no tendría problemas para subir, el cansancio hizo sus movimientos tambaleantes hasta que se vio obligado a apoyarse en la pared más cercana, inmediatamente soltando un respingo de sorpresa por lo que sus sentidos registraron. Era lo mismo que había estado teniendo en su percepción desde que llegó a la isla pero completamente amplificado. Su naturaleza curiosa le hizo cerrar los ojos y pasó su palpa por la pared ignorando lo que su tacto le decía, centrándose solo en sus sentidos fantasmas. Esa era su conexión con el lugar, con su guarida.

Danny sabía que las cosas de la Zona fantasma no era más que ectoplasma en sus diversas formas y sin duda eso era lo que le hacía poder conectarse con su entorno. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, era capaz de percibir detrás de su mente cada parte de esa enorme isla, como si un mapa mental se creara en él. Los detalles variaban, algunos más claros y otros borrosos. Rió al entender que estaban basados en sus recuerdos, así que no podía tener detalles de las zonas de la isla que no había explorado. Era algo maravilloso e increíble, como la mayoría de las cosas que venían con sus poderes.

Por mucho que le irritó al principio darse cuenta de que la isla era su guarida, ahora que analizaba las sensaciones con más calma, no pudo luchar contra la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios. Era algo tan agradable que invadía su núcleo al reconocer su guarida, su hogar, su nido… donde él y su familia podrían estar seguros, protegidos, completamente a salvo. Danny no recordaba sentir _eso_ en meses. En algún tiempo, relacionó su habitación en Fentonworks como su guarida, algo que desapareció sin que se diera cuenta, siendo obvio cuando dejó de proteger Amity Park con tanta pasión. Recordaba que en su mente comenzó a considerar esta isla como su casa, pero creyó que tras lo ocurrido con Vlad eso cambiaría. No esperaba que se volviera aún más intenso, que incluso estuviera conectado con el lugar. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se esfumó cuando recordó que no era el único dueño del lugar, Vlad también lo era. Ilusamente se preguntó de nuevo qué significaba, aun negándose a creer que era porque ellos seguían siendo pareja, tal y como Kryogen insistía.

"¡Daniel!" El mencionado literalmente dio un brinco cuando escuchó la voz de Vlad junto a él, haciéndole despertar de su trance. El halfa mayor le veía con total preocupación, comentando algo de que le había intentado llamar un par de veces y no respondió. Danny hizo todo lo posible por ocultar lo impactado que estaba de que estuvo tan perdido en experimentar esa nueva conexión con la isla que no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí flotando mientras acariciaba la pared.

"Estoy bien." Alcanzó a murmurar, al fin quitando su mano de donde estuvo. Notó que Vlad estaba por tocarle para darle su ayuda para moverse y Danny siendo terco le rechazó, esquivando su toque al continuar su camino hacia arriba.

"¿Está seguro? ¿Qué fue eso? Te estuve llamando." Vlad insistió siguiéndole, alerta, como si esperaba que en cualquier momento cayera desmayado. "¿El bebé está bien? ¿Necesitas energía?"

"Ambos estamos bien." Dijo cortando la lluvia de preguntas del mayor. "Mis reservas aguantarán hasta que Danielle esté dormida, ve a jugar con ella, yo dormiré un rato."

Admitía que estaba manipulando a Vlad para que le dejara solo, pues sabía no rechazaría la invitación de pasar tiempo con su hija y por la forma en que los ojos rojos del otros se desviaron, no fue tan sutil como creía. Se decidió a ignorar eso y continuó su camino, pero frunció el ceño cuando notó que instintivamente se estaba dirigiendo a donde sabía estaba la habitación principal. La misma que, en lo que parecía un tiempo muy lejano, compartió con Vlad. El orgullo hizo a Danny querer cambiar de dirección y tomar otra habitación, siendo la que estaba junto a la principal su opción más cercana. Sus ojos abriéndose con impacto cuando el otro halfa capturó su muñeca antes de que siquiera tocara el pomo de la puerta.

"No allí." Vlad usó un tono que era casi cercano a la advertencia, su mirada cambiando de la lastimosa que había tenido desde que Danielle huyó al lago, a una tétricamente seria. Eso no le gustó para nada al joven, por lo que tiró de su muñeca tratando de liberarse del firme agarre del otro comenzando a sentir furia. El hombre pareció darse cuenta ello y soltó de inmediato la mano del menor, cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en un tono más suave. "Disculpa… es solo que te recomiendo uses la principal… o cualquier otra, pero no ésta, por favor."

"¿Se supone esta es mi guarida también, no?" Bufó Danny, cansado del comportamiento de Vlad quien solo atinó a asentir en silencio como respuesta. "Entonces, puedo entrar donde me plazca… tú no vas a impedirme escoger donde quiero dormir."

"Pero Daniel…"

Vagamente escuchó el intento del hombre de tratar de poner alguna excusa para detenerle pero fue tarde, Danny ya estaba abriendo la puerta y dado que estaba inusualmente oscuro, golpeó la pared atinándole al interruptor de la luz. Cuando la habitación se iluminó, el joven halfa quedó completamente boquiabierto por lo que le recibió. Estaba tan impactado que incluso sus pies tocaron el suelo, retrocediendo un par de pasos, chocando con el mayor quien le sostuvo por reflejo, evitando que la impresión le hiciera caer. Danny sintió sus ojos verdes humedecerse y aún en contra de su voluntad las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras daba pasos temblorosos hacia dentro de la habitación.

"¡¿Qué significa esto, Plasmius?!"

Prácticamente gritó Danny, sus manos extendiéndose para señalar la habitación. Se fijó en las paredes pintadas de un color verde suave combinado con crema y detalles en un lindo tono de naranja. Los muebles seguían el mismo patrón de colores, había estantes, una silla y varias cajas aún por abrir; pero Danny ignoró todo eso, su atención quedó completamente sobre la inesperada cuna en el centro de la habitación. Era algo fuera de lo que se había permitido imaginar, era bonita y tierna, de colores pacíficos y con dibujos caricaturescos de animales cachorros, el leoncito del frente resaltando de los demás. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta estar junto a la cuna, sus manos recorrieron el barandal y el colchón que aunque todavía no tenía mantas pero sí había un par de almohadas decorándolo.

"No quería que lo descubrieras." Escuchó a Vlad decir detrás de él.

"No te entiendo." Dijo Danny con voz afligida, girando para encarar al mayor. "¿Porqué…?"

"Es lo que ves." Respondió el hombre con simplicidad, algo que hizo a Danny irritare. Vlad desvió la mirada y explicó. "Después de que supe de tu embarazo… inicié muchos proyectos: la barrera que ya viste, junto con un escudo que solo nos dejaría entrar a nosotros, mover mi laboratorio, remodelar y reorganizar la cabaña… pero este era uno de los más especiales, junto con la habitación que hice para Danielle…"

"¿Para Dani?" El chico interrumpió con voz entrecortada, recordando que su hija había mencionado algo de que debía enseñarle la habitación que su padre hizo para ella, recordó el peluche en forma de estrella que Danielle cargaba y se preguntó si Vlad hizo algo similar pera dedicado a su otra hija.

"Le puse temática del espacio, como sé que le gusta." Vlad comentó y dado que Danny estaba demasiado impactado como para hablar el mayor continuó. "Ella ya me había hablado antes de cómo le gustaría que sea así que traté de cumplir sus…"

"¡Espera!" Danny le cortó con brusquedad. "¿Por qué Vlad? ¿Por qué preparar una habitación para ella si pensabas destruirla?"

"Es algo complicado." El hombre vaciló y eso hizo a Danny enfurecer aún más si es que era posible.

"¡¿Complicado?!" Danny siseó apretando los puños, sus ojos brillando azules. "Solo respóndeme, ¿Era parte de tu mentira? ¿Lo hacías para convencerme de que estabas interesado en ella? ¿Hiciste todo esto para fingir ser un buen padre mientras encontrabas el momento para asesinar a Dani?"

"No… no es… eso" Vlad tartamudeó, algo muy raro en él pero que Danny no prestó atención, enfrascado en repetir sus preguntas con exigencia sin notar que su cuerpo de nuevo liberaba energía amenazante enfriando el ambiente. El mayor tratando de llamar su atención para detener el desperdicio de energía pero su esfuerzo era en vano.

"¿Qué pasaba por tu mente, Plasmius? ¿Cuál era tu gran plan?" Escupió con dolor y rencor, su tono de voz descontrolado.

"Bien, te diré la verdad." El halfa mayor cortó la lluvia de reclamos, debiendo levantar la voz para que el otro le escuchara en medio de sus gritos, cuando le tuvo en silencio por la sorpresa habló de nuevo. "Preparé una habitación para Danielle en la casa, porque una parte de mi quería que ella estuviera aquí junto a nosotros… porque siempre supe que no iba a poder dañarla de verdad."

"¿Qué?" Danny frunció el ceño sin entender del todo.

"Una parte de mi lo supo siempre." Vlad explicó más calmado pero con tono apagado. "Estaba avergonzado del extremo al que llegue cuando la creé… incluso los clones no sonaban tan descabellados comparado con eso… creí que podría borrarlo, para que tú nunca supieras lo que hice. Pero en el fondo siempre supe que no podría dañarle. Ella es mi hija y es tuya también… aun cuando tenía el arma en mis manos, sabía que no podría hacerlo y al final así fue… Mi puntería es precisa, eso lo sabes, de haber querido realmente sí hubiera dado en el blanco…" La voz del hombre tembló. "No sabes cómo me arrepiento de ello y lo tonto que me siento… pero ahora me doy cuenta que necesitaba eso, para redescubrir lo importante que ella es para mí."

"¿Crees que voy a creerte esa ridiculez?" Negó con la cabeza, sin importar que Vlad no lo haya logrado al final, la intención estuvo allí y puso a Danielle en grave peligro. Ese tema lo habían discutido demasiado como para volver a tocarlo, así que con voz firme agregó. "No intentes defenderte ahora."

"…como quieras." Vlad murmuró por bajo y el silencio reinó entre ellos por un largo rato. Danny recuperándose de su repentino ataque de furia y el mayor evitaba su mirada pero la resignación se sentía en incluso en su presencia, el muchacho no estaba seguro cómo interpretar eso. Giró para darle la espalda al hombre, sus ojos verdes fijándose de nuevo en la cuna… como todo en la casa, se notaba que nadie había estado trabajando en ello por meses.

"Esto… ¿estaba aquí el día que… tu y yo…?" El halfa menor sintió su garganta se cerraba.

"Lo estaba." Vlad le cortó, evitando que Danny mencionara su separación, una parte del menor estaba agradecido por ello.

"¿Por qué no querías que lo viera?" Preguntó el muchacho genuinamente curioso, Vlad había estado muy determinado en evitar que Danny abriera esa puerta, su agarre fue incluso violento al tratar de detenerle.

"Iba a ser una sorpresa." El mayor respondió, su postura también un poco más relajada ahora que ya no hablaban de Danielle. "Creí que sería una linda sorpresa para ti, hacer todo el cuarto del bebé y enseñártelo cuando esté cerca el nacimiento… pero luego de lo que pasó entre nosotros ya no volví a la cabaña, no pude terminarlo. Además… sospechaba que te enfadaría."

El muchacho cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose confundido. Además de su furia aún viva por el tema de Danielle, debía admitir que una parte suya se emocionó al ver tantas cosas dedicadas a su bebito, pero también le dolió mucho. El gesto le recordaba al atento hombre del que se enamoró, que estuvo tan emocionado de saber que sería padre, su amorosa pareja, el hombre en quien confiaba y que le amaba, con quien soñó tener una vida feliz, criando a sus hijos. Podía verle en cada detalle, su dedicación y atención, su amor… Danny sollozó dándose cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a ese hombre e inmediatamente sintiéndose un tonto por extrañar a alguien que quizá nunca existió. Todo lo que vivió con él fue mentira y ya no podría ver a Vlad de nuevo de esa forma.

"Es demasiado para procesar." Danny pronunció con dificultad, controlando sus sollozos, poniendo una mano en su agitado núcleo y otra sobre su hijo. "Ya no sé qué pensar… sobre esto, sobre ti…"

"No me importa lo que creas sobre mí, Daniel." El hombre habló con voz baja, muy cerca de él, pues en algún momento de la discusión se habían acercado. "Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mi… pero el amor que siento por mi hijo, eso nunca fue una mentira. Creía que al menos, sabías eso…"

Desvió la mirada sin saber qué decir, descubrir de lo que Vlad era capaz de hacer a su hija le hizo cuestionarse todo. Incluso pensó que su bebé podría estar en peligro con Vlad, pero el halfa mayor no había hecho más que cuidar de él desde que se enteró del embarazo. Danny no estaba seguro de nada y eso le angustiaba mucho pues la llegada del bebé se acercaba, no se sentía preparado en ningún sentido. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, se preguntó si Vlad había comprado también algo de ropa para llenar los closets, o si compró pañales. Era otro asunto en el que estaba muy mal preparado, pues además de un par de biberones no había comprado nada para su pequeño. De hecho no tenía idea de qué tanto necesitaría, quizá debía preguntarle a Maddie, su madre sería la única persona que podría guiarle en ello… aunque su bebé sería mitad fantasma y sin duda tendría necesidades extras.

"Yo aún no compro nada para él." Murmuró más para sí mismo que para el otro halfa.

"Esta es tu guarida también." Habló el hombre después de lo que había parecido un eterno silencio, "todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo y es de nuestros hijos."

"¿Y eso qué? No es como si pueda solo cargar las cosas y llevarlas." Rodó los ojos, fingiendo no saber a qué se refería el mayor. Sin embargo, no podía negar que una parte suya estaba triste porque no se quedaría en esa maravillosa cabaña. Ese lugar tenía todo para sus hijos, con un bosque tenebroso bordeándola para protegerla, con capacidad para proveerles de alimento y refugio seguro. Si tan solo…

"O podrías quedarte…" El mayor dijo y los ojos de Danny se abrieron con incredulidad porque Vlad se haya atrevido a sugerirlo.

"No, ni lo digas." Gruñó con seriedad, "esta será mi guarida pero no puedo quedarme aquí."

"¿Por qué no?" Vlad preguntó casi de inmediato. "Además, sabes que cuando el bebé nazca, necesitará…"

"Lo sé, Plasmius." Danny le interrumpió antes de que le recordara una de las cosas que más le tenían inquieto sobre la llegada del bebé. Kryogen le había comentado sobre la necesidad del pequeño halfa por el ambiente de la Zona fantasma, pero él trataba haber lo posible por no pensar en ello ni en las consecuencias y complicaciones que eso tenía. Negó con la cabeza, "encontraré otro lugar."

"Daniel, este lugar…" Fue muy notorio cómo la voz del mayor se le atoró en la garganta, "lo he preparado para que sea seguro y cómodo. Si no quieres quedarte aquí por mí, yo podría irme y dejarte la guarida, lo hice para ti después de todo."

Danny le miró un momento con total incredulidad por lo que Vlad había dicho, por mucho que resentía al mayor por todo lo que había hecho, sabía muy bien lo importante que esa isla era para él. Fue su refugio tras huir del espacio y el trabajo que le había puesto era simplemente invaluable, además era el único hogar que tenía. Danny no le quitaría eso al hombre, por muy malvado que sea, así que negó con la cabeza.

"He dicho que no," declaró con tono autoritario. "No quiero quedarme aquí. No sé cómo ocurrió en primer lugar que de pronto estamos compartiendo la propiedad…"

"Creo saber cómo…" El hombre confesó y eso capturó la atención de Danny, al tener los ojos verdes sobre él, Vlad explicó. "¿Recuerdas la vez con el rey fantasma? ¿Recuerdas cuando te expliqué que la espada de su caballero era una señal? Era también una forma de marcar el territorio en nombre del rey, así fue como Amity terminó en su dominio…"

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver?" El menor preguntó impaciente, estaba agotado y quería que Vlad fuera al punto.

"Esa es la forma en que muchos fantasmas reclaman un territorio." Siguió el mayor, "colocando algún ítem de su pertenencia, en el centro de la tierra en cuestión. Te aseguro Daniel, que no hice esto a conciencia. De hecho no lo recordaba, cuando la propiedad se volvió compartida no pensé directamente que fuera por ello sino hasta mucho analizarlo…"

"¿Qué hiciste?" Exigió saber Danny comenzando a sentirse nervioso al respecto.

"Las gemas." Vlad dijo con una expresión triste. "No tuve el valor para destruirlas, así que las tiré en el fondo del lago…"

"En el centro de la isla." Completó el menor, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío cuando Vlad asintió, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse serio siguió hablando. "Fue como una señal de que ambos reclamábamos esta tierra. Entonces, es muy sencillo… sácalas y destrúyelas. Quizá así, también dejaremos de ser pareja."

Debía admitir que fue un muy cínico con su última frase, pero Danny estaba ya había pasado por todo tipo de emociones en esos pocos minutos que estuvieron hablando. El enojo siendo más fácil de lidiar que todo las confusas emociones que burbujeaban en su interior; y ver a Vlad con su mirada roja herida por sus frases le traía cierta satisfacción, le hacía sentir que no era el único que sufría. No hizo caso a lo que sea que el mayor trató de decirle en su defensa, y dando un último vistazo a la hermosa habitación para bebé, dio unos pasos para dirigirse a la salida. Su cabeza punzaba, como si tantas emociones y estrés estuvieran afectándole incluso físicamente. Eso se combinaba con el agotamiento que tenía desde antes y recordó que en algún momento de la discusión liberó energía, así que debía quedarle muy poca. Sintió que se tambaleaba demasiado, tocándose la sien cuando tuvo un pequeño mareo y se sobresaltó cuando sintió fuertes brazos sostenerle mientras la deliciosa energía cálida invadió su ser.

"Daniel… creo que…" Vlad trató de hablar pero Danny se lo impidió al negar con la cabeza.

"No hables más… por favor." Pidió con la voz débil. "No tiene caso, no hay solución… y francamente, solo quiero dormir."

"Eres demasiado terco." Escuchó al mayor decirle pero no encontró las fuerzas para replicar, sintió la piernas le fallaban y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras su núcleo pulsaba fuerte en busca de absorber todo lo que pueda de esa energía tan familiar. Pese a lo difícil que era para su orgullo, no opuso resistencia cuando sintió a Vlad levantándole en sus brazos con delicadeza, saliendo de la habitación del bebé para ir a la principal dejándole en la cama.

"Ve con Danielle." Murmuró después de unos minutos, su energía recuperándose rápido aunque no suficiente. El hombre frunció el ceño a punto de contradecirle, Danny suspiró. "Mis reservas están aceptables… solo estoy cansado, aguantaré hasta la noche. Si no vas ella va a asustarse y ya nos tardamos mucho…"

"De acuerdo, pero estaré pendiente de tus reservas." Vlad dijo en un tono de advertencia que le saco al menor un bufido mientras rodaba los ojos. Aunque en realidad no le enfadaba que el hombre estuviera pendiente de sus reservas, era importante para su pequeño hijo que no se quedara con tan poca energía. "Trata de dormir y no hagas nada para desperdiciar más energía."

Gruñó su asentimiento y el mayor le miró una vez más con intensos ojos rojos, analizando qué tan fuerte se sentía su presencia, debió encontrarse satisfecho con lo que encontró pues después soltó la mano que Danny no se había dado cuenta tenía unida a la suya y se dirigió a la puerta, perdiéndose por el pasillo. El joven halfa se reacomodó en la cama, siendo cuidadoso en sus movimientos al notar que el niño en su vientre estaba quietecito, durmiendo quizá. Sus ojos vagaron un poco por la habitación, su núcleo dando un pequeño salto con los recuerdos que le invadieron. No era solo el lugar donde se entregó a su pareja por primera vez, también fue donde lloró y decidió devolverle la gema al otro halfa. Ahora que estaba a solas, sintió que podía pensar mejor, analizar la nueva información que recibió, respecto a las gemas, respecto a la guarida que ahora compartía, a Vlad preparando un hermoso nido para la familia.

Apretó las sábanas al pensar en las gemas, dejándole un extraño sabor amargo. Desde que notó que el mayor ya no llevaba la suya siempre se preguntó había hecho con ellas. Una parte suya creyó que las había destruido pero ahora que sabía la verdad, Danny sintió… ¿alivio? Sus mejillas se calentaron con irritación y vergüenza a la vez, había dicho al mayor que quería que las destruyera, que rompiera lo que quedaba del vínculo de pareja, entonces ¿Por qué sentía alivio de saber que las gemas aún existían y que aún estaban a su alcance? Derramó pequeñas lágrimas al reconocer que una parte suya aun valoraba mucho esas gemas y lo que representaban; su vínculo con su pareja, con el padre del pequeño halfa que crecía en su interior. Su razón le decía que Vlad ya no era el hombre del que se enamoró, pero eso no cambiaba que el hombre era su pareja, ni lo que Danny todavía sentía por él. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos, o no podría conciliar el sueño. Se acurrucó de costado en la espaciosa cama y cubriéndose con las sabanas como un capullo protector, cerró los ojos para tratar de descansar antes que deba volver a enfrentar a su pareja para absorber más energía.

.-.-.

Vlad ya sospechaba que las cosas terminarían complicándose de alguna forma por hacer esa parada en la isla, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido. Aunque podía entender la frustración de Daniel, el muchacho logró herirle en lo más profundo al pedir de forma repetitiva que rompiera su vínculo de pareja de una vez por todas. Tampoco tenía esperanza de que las cosas entre ellos funcionaran, solo quería que estuvieran en paz por el bien de sus dos hijos. Estuvo asustado cuando Daniel descubrió la habitación que inició a preparar para el nuevo bebé, temió que el hala menor lo tomara de mala manera. Además que se sintió decepcionado. Esa no era la forma que imaginó enseñarle el cuarto al otro halfa. Era una sorpresa especial que en su mente utópica iba a ocurrir con ellos celebrando por su próxima paternidad, no con Daniel reclamándole por sus acciones, echándole en cara su error.

La discusión que tuvieron debió ser muy intensa para Daniel, tanto que sus energías bajas hicieron que estuviera a punto de desmayarse y Vlad no tuvo más remedio que cargarle hasta la cama. Fue algo de esperarse que el muchacho no quiera estar cerca de él en esos momentos, incluso si era para absorber la energía que necesitaba, había sido muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Así que ya no insistió más y le dejó en paz, sonriendo para sus adentros cuando le dijo que fuera con Danielle. Podría significar nada, pero era como si el joven confiara en que cuidaría de la niña… eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba obtener.

Para cuando Vlad llegó al lago, encontró a Danielle sentada en la orilla del pequeño muelle del lago con sus pies colgando y rozando el agua de forma juguetona. En un principio le extrañó ver que estaba en su forma humana, pero al acercarse para a ella, entendió su razón y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en labios. La niña debía sentirse en tan segura como para dejar su núcleo dormir y descansar un rato, bajando la guardia por completo. Eso le hizo realmente feliz y sin dudarlo dejó que su propio anillo apareciera, dejándole en su forma Masters. Ella sonrió al verle y traviesamente movió sus pies un poco para salpicar agua mientras el hombre se sentaba a su lado, logrando mojarle consideradamente pero eso no le molestó para nada al mayor, incluso compartió su risa a carcajadas imitándola para salpicarla a ella también. Era una diversión sin sentido que se sentía muy bien, Vlad disfrutó mucho de ese momento hasta que ambos estuvieron empapados y cansados de ese mini juego.

"¿Cómo está Danny?" Preguntó la niña, sorprendiendo a Vlad. Consideró que quizá Danielle de nuevo había escuchado su discusión de nuevo, su hija debió deducir lo que pensaba pues enseguida agregó: "¡No, no les espié! Es solo que… incluso desde aquí pude sentir su presencia alterarse y después… _puf_ , casi se esfumó. Iba a ir pero sabía que tú estabas con él."

"Discutimos un poco y después solo necesitaba un poco de energía." Vlad comentó a su hija, quien asintió notoriamente aliviada. Murmurando por lo bajo de nuevo tenía la _mirada de cachorro golpeado_ , algo que el mayor prefirió ignorar. Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar. "Es muy difícil tener una conversación con Daniel sin terminar en discusión… no confía mucho en mí."

"Pero debes estar de acuerdo que es un gran progreso que me haya dejado venir contigo al lago." Danielle hizo la misma observación que él hizo antes y eso le sacó una sonrisa a Vlad. "Yo creo que sin importar que tanto discutan ahora, él está comenzando a ceder ¿no crees?"

"Por supuesto, es una gran victoria." Reconoció el mayor, acariciando la cabeza a su hija de forma cariñosa.

Ella quedó complacida al ver a Vlad con el humor mejorado y dio por cerrado el tema, informando que deseaba nadar. Vlad le escuchó con atención a Danielle decirle que mientras esperaba recorrió parte de la orilla, mencionando emocionada que incluso había descubierto que había peces fantasmas. Vlad explicó vagamente sobre cómo había comprado los primeros ejemplares en sitios de pesca de la Zona fantasma para poder poblar el lago. Él era el responsable de la mayoría de las cosas que estaban allí, ya sea comparados o creados o construidos, ese lugar era solo rocas y un poco de pasto cuando él llegó. Cuando Danielle preguntó si podría aprender crear cosas, Vlad solo pudo asentir, aunque no estaba seguro de qué tanto cambio podría hacer alguien que no tenía propiedad sobre la guarida.

Pronto ambos saltaron al agua entre risas. Vlad no se había dado la oportunidad de disfrutar de las pacíficas aguas de ese lago, así que fue una experiencia impresionante para él. Danielle no tardó mucho en inventar pequeños juegos para ellos dos, aventurándose cada vez más en el interior del lago, persiguiendo algunos peces e incluso capturando uno. Hizo una mueca cuando el mayor le pidió que lo liberara, pues aún era muy pequeño. Vlad no pudo resistir hablar un poco sobre el aspecto científico del ecosistema que poco a poco se formaba en la isla y estuvo un sorprendido de que la niña escuchara con atención, incluso haciendo preguntas, aprendiendo la nueva información como una esponja. El hombre realmente olvidó por completo sus preocupaciones y angustias, perdido en la felicidad que le daba convivir con la menor.

Estuvieron jugando hasta que Danielle anunció estar hambrienta de nuevo, algo que no le extrañó a Vlad. En parte por la energía que gastaron nadando, y también porque la niña recién tenía un núcleo completamente funcional, ahora que no tenía que estar gastando esfuerzo en mantenerse estable no sería raro que ella comenzara a crecer. Vlad sonrió al decirle que prepararía algo delicioso para la cena y tras ello salieron de agua, ya con el cielo verdoso de la zona fantasma comenzando a hacerse de un tono más oscuro de verde, símbolo de que la noche estaba cayendo. Ambos usaron su intangibilidad para quedar completamente secos, comenzando su camino de regreso a la cabaña pero de pronto un aire frío comenzó a sentirse, haciendo a su hija temblar ligeramente.

"Vaya, no estaba así de frío antes." Observó Danielle, el hombre se sorprendió un poco de verla tan sensible al frío considerando que la niña heredó el núcleo frío de su otro padre. Quizá aún faltaba mucho para que ella al fin sea capaz de expresar esos poderes. Notó a su hija temblar aún más cuando el frío de pronto se hizo mucho más significativo, así que Vlad no dudó en activar su transformación, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para pegarla a su cuerpo, cubriéndola con su capa y permitiendo que cuerpo liberara calor.

"El clima de la isla ha estado muy inestable los últimos meses." Informó mientras continuaban su camino hacia la cabaña, escuchó el sonido de interrogación de su hija, llena de curiosidad y Vlad le explicó. "Cuando tomé reclamo sobre esta isla para hacerla mi guarida, poco a poco su clima se adaptó a mi hasta que quedó similar al que había en Wisconsin, pues ese era mi antiguo hogar… quizá un poco más cálido por mi tipo de núcleo."

"¿Pero?" La niña le animó a continuar después de que él había quedado en silencio un rato pensando en cómo continuar.

"Pero repentinamente comenzó a tener descensos de temperatura de forma impredecible." Continuó el mayor. "Bajó tanto la temperatura que mantener las plantas fue un problema muy grande, tuve que pedir ayuda de un experto… aun así no salió muy bien. Afortunadamente a las últimas semanas se ha estabilizado bastante, solo se vuelve así de frío por las noches. Supongo solo era por efecto de la transición."

"Porque Danny es de núcleo frío." Su hija razonó y Vlad asintió. Él también había llegado a la conclusión de que esos cambios en la isla se debieron a que Daniel se volvió el segundo propietario, a pesar de que el muchacho no estaba allí, su núcleo frío influenció mucho la guarida. O podría ser que precisamente era su ausencia por lo que estaba haciendo tantas irregularidades con el clima.

La caminata fue corta, entrando rápido a la comodidad y calidez de la cabaña. Agudizando sus sentidos Vlad podía percibir la presencia de Daniel aún en la habitación principal, estable y con un nivel aceptable de energía. Supuso que tendría tiempo para cocinar algo para su hija. Hizo un guiso caliente y también puso un poco de leche para calentar; todo para ayudar a Danielle a lidiar con el frío que había afuera. Se sentó junto a ella a comer, ambos estando en su forma humana y cuando la chica preguntó si no sería necesario llamar a Daniel para que les acompañe, Vlad aseguró que no lo mejor sería llevarle su cena más tarde, para no interrumpir su descanso. Ella asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo con la idea y apenas iba acabando su comida cuando soltó un gran bostezo.

El mayor acompañó a la niña hasta su habitación, sintiéndose muy feliz de que Danielle estuviera satisfecha con lo que preparó para ella. Ahora que ya la noche caía la lámpara de galaxias se veía mucho más impresionante. Con ternura arropó a su hija para dejarla descansar y le dio un beso de buenas noches antes de salir. Suspiró al cerrar la puerta, no estaba seguro de qué pasaría al día siguiente cuando sea hora de ir a FentonWorks, por muy permisivo que Daniel se estuvo comportando ese día, seguía enojado, sin perdonar y por lo tanto podía imaginar que el trato de estar lejos de sus hijos seguía en pie. Mientras servía un poco de caldo de verduras para el halfa menor, Vlad pensó que esta sería su última oportunidad para tratar de establecer algún tipo de tregua que le dejara ser parte de la vida de sus dos hijos… ese era su único objetivo ahora y estaba dispuesto a todo por ello, incluso suplicaría de rodillas si era necesario.

Con una bandeja en mano se dirigió a la habitación principal, tocando suavemente y llamando el nombre del menor, al no recibir respuesta se preocupó e ingresó al cuarto. Daniel estaba apoyado contra el ventanal que dejaba una vista al lago y el mayor se sintió un poco decepcionado al suponer que todo ese tiempo fue vigilado, que el otro halfa no confiaba en él para estar con Danielle sin vigilancia. Respiró profundo y en silencio dejó la bandeja que llevaba sobre la mesita junto a la cama. Un rápido flash le hizo recordar que hacía varios meses también le llevó comida a Daniel hasta la cama, solo en ese tiempo, eran una pareja feliz. Sacudió esos pensamientos y se fijó en el halfa menor. Era muy claro que Daniel sabía que él estaba allí, sin embargo el muchacho no volteó a verle sino que mantuvo su rostro dirigido al paisaje. Entonces, Vlad notó que sus hombros temblaban, como si estuviera sollozando y con pasos dudosos comenzó a acercarse, frenando cuando el joven habló con voz entrecortada.

"Eres cruel. Mentiroso, manipulador, egoísta, rencoroso. _Malvado_." Sus palabras fueron como una aguda puñalada en el corazón de Vlad, pero tampoco podía negar ninguna de sus acusaciones, recibiendo sin replicar cada golpe. "Eres de lo peor. Solo piensas en ti mismo y haces daño incluso a quienes dices amar. ¿Cómo esperas que deje a mis hijos cerca de alguien así?"

Sintió su núcleo agitarse, con la pregunta del muchacho. Pensando en cómo podría convencer a Daniel de cambiar de idea, para que le deje formar parte de la vida de sus hijos, pero reconocía que todo lo que el menor acaba de recriminarle era cierto. Él era malvado, era el villano de la historia… y él mismo arruinó su oportunidad de probar que había cambiado. Bajando la mirada, el halfa mayor hizo lo único que le restaba: suplicar.

"Por favor, Daniel…" Dijo con voz suplicante y angustiada, tragando amargamente. "No me separes de Danielle. Ella es todo lo que me queda. La amo… te prometo que no le haré daño. Incluso si debe ser bajo supervisión… te lo suplico."

Un intenso silencio fue lo único que recibió en respuesta, Daniel aún le daba la espalda y el corazón de Vlad pareció quebrarse más de lo que ya estaba. Era como si sus palabras fueran nada para el menor, haciéndole considerar dejarlo todo allí. Pero le prometió a Danielle que no lo haría, que no se rendiría. Así que aunque quería darse la vuelta e irse, permaneció allí esperando por si el otro halfa le diría algo. Y su espera fue recompensada.

"Creo que empiezo a creerte." Daniel declaró con voz apenas audible, era claro que lloraba y eso estaba angustiando más al halfa mayor. "Al verte hoy con ella, actuando como si de verdad te importara, como si la amaras… me es difícil recordar que no debería creer en nada de lo que dices o haces… No hago esto por ti." El muchacho declaró, al fin dando la vuelta para mirar a Vlad, sus mejillas húmedas con lágrimas pero una gran determinación brillaba en sus ojos. "Eres el culpable de tu propia amargura y soledad, pero no puedo prohibirle a Danielle que vea a su padre, ella te ama y está muy ilusionada con reconstruir su relación padre-hija. Lo peor es que incluso el bebé sigue adorándote, poniéndose feliz cada que te siente… No te atrevas a lastimarles, Plasmius."

Vlad estaba paralizado, procesando lo que le acababan de decir y lo que eso implicaba, Daniel le miraba intensamente esperando por su respuesta y el halfa se apresuró a hablar con toda la sinceridad de su corazón. "No lo haré, te prometo que no les lastimaré."

"Más te vale. No tienes idea de hasta dónde puedo llegar cuando se trata de mis seres queridos." Incluso entre sus lágrimas, la advertencia que brilló en los ojos azul hielo de Phantom era tan oscura, tan profunda que el mayor no estuvo seguro si la imaginó.

Daniel tembló, como si sus propias palabras le afectaran de alguna forma y su llanto se intensificó tanto que a Vlad le fue imposible continuar observando a la persona que amaba en tal estado. La combinación de los intensos sentimientos que la buena noticia le daba, más sus instintos fantasmas le impulsaron a actuar para otorgar consuelo al gestante de su cría. A pesar de tener el resonante eco de las discusiones que tuvieron antes, se arriesgó a ser rechazado de nuevo, extendiendo su mano brillante con energía hacia Daniel. La punta de sus dedos rozó la mano del muchacho y se alivió al no recibió protestas, sino que el otro aceptó su energía. Daniel tenía la vista pegada al suelo y su llanto no había disminuido, pero se aferró al toque de Vlad entrecruzando los dedos.

Un muy audible respingo de sorpresa se le escapó al mayor cuando súbitamente el muchacho se abalanzó sobre él. Sin romper la unión de sus manos, Daniel rodeó el torso de Vlad con su brazo libre, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del mayor en un incómodo abrazo. Su mente tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, totalmente en corto circuito mientras sentía a Daniel llorar contra él, su cuerpo tenía ligeros espasmos que acompañaban a los ahogados sollozos y las lágrimas que humedecían su camisa. De pronto sintió la energía fría llegar a él, dejándole sentir pequeños esbozos de la angustia del menor; sin saber qué debía hacer solo atinó a pasar su brazo por los hombros del otro, sosteniéndole y permitiéndole descargar contra su pecho todas sus emociones.

"¿Por qué, Vlad? ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo?" Junto con las preguntas, Daniel le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho que dolió en el interior de su ser. "Éramos felices, y yo… yo te amaba. De verdad de te amaba… nuestra pequeña familia, la arruinaste. Antes que incluso comenzara, lo arruinaste todo."

"Daniel, lo lamento," respondió sintiendo tanto enojo contra sí mismo que temió le llegara al menor por el vínculo de energía. "Fui un idiota… si hubiera algo que pueda hacer…"

"Sí, eres un idiota. Ya es tarde." Daniel sollozó, apoyando su mejilla contra su pecho. Vlad se tensó, no sabía cómo lidiar con la confusión que le causaba tener al muchacho en sus brazos. No entendía por qué Daniel se aferraba físicamente a él mientras sus palabras le apartaban. Sospechaba que tampoco el menor estaba seguro de ello, así que Vlad pensó que lo mejor sería apartarse, ambos necesitaban aclarar sus emociones. Sin embargo, sus intenciones fueron notadas por el otro, quien afianzó el agarre que tenía sobre su mano y con la otra tocó con suavidad el sitio donde su núcleo pulsaba.

"Daniel. No hagas eso." Vlad advirtió poniéndose un poco a la defensiva, no era que le molestara el toque del muchacho, era sutil y casi tierno pero llevaba consigo recuerdos del amor que alguna vez hubo entre ellos, convirtiéndolo en algo incómodo.

"Lo siento," se disculpó el menor sonando avergonzado, comprendiendo a qué se refería Vlad, alejando su mano del núcleo. "Es solo que… estoy muy sentimental, quizá es… este lugar. No sé, solo necesito… por un momento, necesito sentir… que no estoy solo."

"No lo estás." Respondió sin pensarlo, la unión de sus energías le ayudaba a comprenderle pese a que sus palabras eran vagas. "Aunque ya no estemos juntos o me odies, te apoyaré de la forma que me lo permitas. Incluso si consiguiera… romper nuestra unión de pareja… yo estaré para ti cuando me necesites."

"Haces difícil dejar de amarte." Murmuró el halfa menor, dejando a Vlad boquiabierto. El hombre no podía creer lo que escuchaba y su silencio fue aprovechado por el muchacho quien le miró a los ojos. Esta vez, el mayor estaba demasiado atontado como para poner resistencia cuando le tocaron tímidamente sobre el núcleo. El muchacho habló con voz un poco temblorosa, "Necesito saber, Vlad… ¿Me amaste? ¿Aún me amas?"

"Claro que te amo," declaró de inmediato, francamente extrañado de la pregunta del menor. Incluso un poco ofendido de que le cuestionara eso. "No puedes poner en duda mis sentimientos hacia ti, Daniel… nunca te atrevas a cuestionarlo."

"Oh." Daniel hizo un pequeño ruido, sus ojos desviándose al ventanal junto a ellos, como si estuviera meditando lo que escuchó. Cuando la mirada verde regresó hacia el mayor, estaba tan llena de dudas y temores que Vlad calló sus comentarios esperando que el otro halfa continuara. "¿Me amas lo suficiente como para esperar por mí?"

Los pensamientos de Vlad se arremolinando en su mente, llenos de contradicción. Apenas unas horas antes, cuando Daniel le exigió que rompiera su unión de pareja a toda costa, se veía tan decidido a ello. Por mucho que su corazón saltaba de alegría, feliz de que le hayan otorgado el permiso de estar cerca de sus hijos, completamente extasiado y deseoso de perderse en la esperanza que la pregunta de Daniel le daba… su razón le advertía que debía cuestionarse el motivo de la acciones del chico. Podría ser cosa de las hormonas del embarazo, podría ser el impacto de que compartían guarida… o porque _una oportunidad_ fue lo que Vlad confesó querer a cambio de la ayuda que brindó a Danielle. El joven debió percibir el debate que se llevaba dentro de Vlad, su desconfianza, su inseguridad y la forma en que levantaba sus barreras. Daniel bajó la mirada un momento y con su siguiente acción logró que los pensamientos de Vlad se esfumaran bruscamente. Entró mucho más en su burbuja personal, sus pies despegándose un poco del suelo para alcanzar estar a su altura y sus labios rozaron los suyos en un beso superficial, tan fugaz que apenas lo sintió pero que detuvo la respiración del mayor, su mente en blanco y su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que parecía se le escaparía.

"Siendo honesto, no puedo prometerte nada." Daniel habló con voz temblorosa, evitando la atónita mirada de Vlad mientras una preciosa coloración en sus mejillas delataba lo abochornado que estaba por sus propias acciones. "Quisiera poder volver a verte como el maravilloso hombre que me enamoró. En verdad quisiera pero… aún estoy enojado y no confío en ti… "

"¿Por qué me besaste?" Preguntó sintiendo la garganta cerrada, no fue un reclamo, solo trataba de entender por qué Daniel se contradecía a sí mismo repetidamente.

"Estoy… confundido." Daniel murmuró, las lágrimas apareciendo de nuevo en sus ojos. "Me confundes demasiado. Ver… lo que has hecho aquí por nosotros… que nos cuides… me hace creer… pero también recuerdo lo que hiciste y no puedo…"

"Te amo, Daniel." Cortó Vlad. "Te amo, con tanta intensidad y sinceridad como el día que nos hicimos pareja. Mis sentimientos por ti no se apagarán. Entiendo que no estés listo para perdonar lo que hice… pero yo te amo tanto que te esperaré toda mi existencia si es necesario."

"¿Aún… si nunca…?" El menor se movió nervioso.

"Sí, incluso si nunca llegara." Vlad le dedicó una sonrisa triste, levantando una mano para quitar las lágrimas de las mejillas de su pareja. Sintió un poco de incertidumbre respecto de dónde les dejaba esa conversación, y dado lo que ocurrió en su última discusión, no quería estresar más al muchacho. Sin embargo, hubo algo que no resistió preguntar. "Entonces… ¿Aún quieres que destruya las gemas?"

El menor se tensó, su mirada desviándose de nuevo hacia el ventanal, mirando el lago donde los símbolos de su unión como pareja yacían. Sinceramente, si lo que Kryogen tanto decía sobre las parejas fantasmas, Vlad dudaba que algo tan sencillo como romper las gemas fuera a cortar su vínculo. Aun así sintió como si un gran peso se levantara de su pecho cuando Daniel negó levemente con la cabeza.

"Déjalas allí." Murmuró el menor finalmente y Vlad no pudo luchar contra la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Daniel lo notó y frunció el ceño, de pronto recuperando esa actitud arisca que el mayor ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar. "Sigo enojado, no lo olvides. Deberás esforzarte _mucho_ si quieres que eso cambie."

"Lo sé, lo haré." Dijo el hombre con seriedad. Daniel soltó un pequeño bufido y ahora con sus emociones controladas, se apartó de Vlad lo más que pudo sin romper la unión de sus manos y así poder continuar absorbiendo la energía que necesitaba para llenar sus reservas. Decidiendo que habían tenido suficientes emociones por un día, el mayor cambió el tema a algo casual. "Te traje cena."

Daniel agradeció con simplicidad, dirigiéndose hacia la cama y Vlad tuvo que seguir sus movimientos. El ambiente se hizo muy incómodo en cuanto ambos estuvieron sentados a las orillas de la cama, era algo diferente a la tensión que antes les rodeaba. Aún podía percibir irritación de parte de su pareja, pero también había algo más que no lograba identificar y con tal de mantener la paz prefirió ignorarlo, mirando hacia otro lado mientras el otro luchaba por comer con una mano. Daniel claramente también buscaba cómo evitar el silencio incómodo pues repentinamente habló comentando que a comida estaba buena.

"Son ingredientes del mundo humano, ¿Dónde los conseguiste?" Preguntó Daniel con curiosidad.

"Contrabando." Vlad respondió encogiéndose los hombros. "A los fantasmas les atrae mucho todo lo que viene del mundo humano. En la zona hay varias líneas comerciales de objetos introducidos como contrabando. Las reglas de Walker no detiene a los comerciantes."

El menor rió un poco antes de volver a su sopa, devorándola rápidamente hasta dejar el plato vacío, bebiéndose también el vaso de ectoplasma que Vlad le llevó. Aún les faltaba un par de horas para completar el proceso de transferencia de energía y dado que después de eso pretendía dormir, el mayor dijo que llevaría los platos sucios para luego continuar hasta que las reservas del muchacho estuvieran llenas. Daniel no tuvo objeciones, así que el hombre tomó la bandeja y rápidamente bajó a la cocina, no resistiendo el impulso de lavar los platos. Además así le daba un tiempo a Daniel para que estando a solas aclarara sus pensamientos, siendo sinceros eso también lo necesitaba él.

No le tomó más de unos minutos dejar todo limpio y tranquilamente subió de vuelta a la habitación principal. El muchacho no estaba en la cama, a juzgar de la luz del baño que se veía a través de la puerta entreabierta era allí donde se encontraba. Esperó con un poco de inquietud a que Daniel saliera, escuchando el agua del lavamanos correr. El joven halfa se asomó en la puerta y preguntó si es que podría darse un baño en la mañana antes de salir. Vlad asintió con despreocupación, recordándole al menor que esa era su guarida también así que podía hacer lo que guste en el lugar y quedarse cuanto quiera. Daniel entrecerró los ojos en advertencia a que no volviera a tocar ese tema.

"Claro, puedes darte un baño. Incluso cambiarte de ropa si quieres." Comentó Vlad señalando el closet, su pareja arqueó una ceja en expresión interrogante. El mayor sintió sus mejillas calientes al explicarse, "hace un tiempo compré algunas ropas para ti… pero dudo que te queden cómodas por el bebé… así que puedes tomar algo de lo mío."

"Si tienes algún pantalón muy holgado, lo tomaría." Daniel dijo de forma vaga. "Es que estos… comenzaron a quedarme un poco apretados en los últimos días."

Asintió entendiendo, por muy grandes que ese pijama que el muchacho llevaba, ahora en su semana dieciocho de embarazo el crecimiento del bebé se esperaba se incrementara de forma drástica. Debía admitir que le emocionaba mucho eso, saber que su hijo crecía dentro de Daniel, sin embargo al mismo tiempo le asustaba. A partir de la semana siguiente ya no sabía que esperar, siendo ese tiempo que su propio embarazo terminó, ahora solo tendría los datos de los clones de guía. Dejando esas preocupaciones de lado, se acercó al closet comenzando a hurgar en busca de algo que pueda ser cómodo para Daniel. El otro halfa le observó con curiosidad, y cuando Vlad encontró lo que buscaba, giró para entregárselo a Daniel quien lo recibió, simplemente murmurando gracias por el gesto.

Lo que ocurrió después fue algo inesperado y casi irreal para ambos; el menor trató de moverse para volver al baño y cambiarse pero trastabilló, haciendo que Vlad por reflejo le capturara en sus brazos para evitar que cayera. Daniel tenía sus ojos verdes enormemente abiertos, mirando directo a los azules oscuros del mayor con sorpresa por la repentina cercanía. En una mano aún llevaba el pantalón mientras que la otra había terminado en el hombro de Vlad. El hombre por su cuenta, tenía una mano en el brazo de Daniel y la otra en su cintura, manteniéndole firme contra su cuerpo. De nuevo aquella tensión se hizo presente, por un momento ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar, tan solo podían continuar mirándose y perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Vlad tembló cuando sintió la mano de Daniel bajar de su hombro a su pecho y los dedos fríos tocaron su núcleo con curiosidad. No era un toque era dulce ni amoroso, únicamente transmitía una abrumadora sensación de nostalgia.

Vlad dudó, momentos antes pensó que las acciones de Daniel era cosa de las hormonas y lo emocional que estuvo. Pero ahora, no estaba seguro a qué culpar. Tampoco era que el mayor tuviera objeciones, había extrañado mucho el tenerle en sus brazos, el poder estar cerca sin recibir reclamos ni rechazos, Vlad extrañaba mucho a su pareja. Su núcleo se aceleró y liberó energía ante el toque frío; Daniel pareció ser consciente que estaba tocando de forma muy íntima al otro halfa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente. El hombre se sintió hechizado al estar tan cerca de su pareja, de la persona que amaba tanto y un impulso nació en su corazón. Lo hizo lento, asegurándose que Daniel supiera sus intenciones, inclinándose sobre él con la mirada fija en sus labios, mientras se relamía ligeramente los suyos. Le tomó de la barbilla y los ojos verdes se cerraron al tiempo que sus labios se entreabrían recibiendo los de Vlad en un pequeño beso. El roce fue tan suave como el anterior, separándose pero aun estado tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban y dado que no vio rechazo en los ojos verdes no dudó en repetir su acción.

.-.-.

Varias alarmas se activaron en la mente de Danny cuando notó a Vlad inclinarse en dirección a sus labios. La parte racional de su mente le gritaba que debía detener eso, pero estando perdido en los ojos azul oscuro y en la agradable energía que le llegaba directo desde el núcleo del mayor, no pudo reaccionar. _¿Cómo terminó en esa situación?_ se preguntó alarmado. Después de haber observado lo feliz que Danielle era en compañía de Vlad, su plan para esa noche era solo hablar con su pareja sobre sus hijos. Pero la cercanía del hombre, sumándose a que momentos antes estuvo extrañando la versión idealizada de él, le hizo perder control sobre sus emociones. Estando tan vulnerable, en verdad deseó poder perdonarle, pero la traición aún estaba muy fresca en su corazón y ni el amor podía borrarla. Por eso le pidió esperar. Sin embargo, no podía decir porqué terminó besándole la vez anterior, no quería meditarlo, se dijo a sí mismo que había sido un momento de debilidad y nada más.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no opuso resistencia cuando fue Vlad quien le besó? _¡Detenlo!_ Se ordenó a si mismo cuando sintió otro besito. La mano que estaba sobre el pecho del mayor, apretó la tela de la camisa blanca al sentir a su pareja volver a unir sus labios, moviéndolos tentativamente, valorando su reacción. Y contrario a lo que su razón le decía que debía hacer, Danny siguió los movimientos del hombre, haciéndose partícipe del beso que no duró mucho. La siguiente vez, los labios de ambos se encontraron en medio camino, estampando sus bocas, iniciando un beso más intenso. El contacto se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerse, así que Danny cerró fuerte los ojos mientras disfrutaba cómo Vlad saboreaba sus labios, devorándole como sólo él era capaz. Y cuando sintió su lengua hacer presión contra su labio inferior, el muchacho no dudó en abrir la boca recibiéndole.

De pronto, fue como si nada importara, solo la sensación de tener a su pareja cerca de él. Soltó la ropa que tenía en su mano, dejándolo caer al suelo, para poder rodearle el cuello. Permitió profundizar el beso cada vez más, robándole el aliento hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse agitados únicamente para volver a buscarse, atraídos por una fuerza que Danny no podía explicar. Sintió las manos del mayor en su cintura, pegando sus cuerpos aún más de tal forma que podía sentir el calor del núcleo eléctrico, haciendo que el suyo reaccionara con fuertes pulsos fríos. Apenas alcanzó reprimir un gemido cuando sintió los dientes de Vlad atrapar su labio inferior al apartarse y sintió su sonrojo aumentar al estar un poco decepcionado de no sentir los afilados colmillos. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, el muchacho sintiendo un estremecimiento al toparse con ojos rojos, el núcleo bajo su palma pulsaba acelerado y la energía que recibía había comenzado a cambiar, transformándose en una erótica.

El mayor claramente le estaba dando oportunidad para detener eso si así lo quería, y Danny sabía que sería lo correcto a hacer. Aún sentía enojo al pensar en lo que Vlad hizo, el haberse dado unos besos no le hacía perdonarle, pero era imposible no derretirse ante los avances de su pareja. Además, su cuerpo estaba muy sensibilizado. Dado que Vlad parecía estar esperando por él, el chico se puso de puntitas en busca de otro beso que le fue concedido de inmediato. De nuevo la lengua del mayor estaba en su boca, las manos de Vlad bajaban sinuosas por sus caderas. Él correspondió las caricias al enredar sus dedos en los cabellos plata, mientras su otra mano se movió alrededor del núcleo eléctrico, tocando con erotismo sintiéndole reaccionar al estímulo de una forma que hacía el suyo vibrar.

Su pareja le empujó levemente, haciéndole dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás; sus piernas temblando como gelatina por los deliciosos besos que no dejaban de llegar. Cuando sus rodillas rozaron el borde la cama, pensó que sería mejor estar sentado allí o podría caer. El movimiento que hizo para subir a la cama les obligó a separarse, aunque Vlad aprovechó eso para pasar al cuello del menor. Tembló cuando le sintió lamer su piel, mientras sus manos le guiaron gentilmente hasta conseguir tenerle recostado con el cuerpo del mayor casi sobre él. Gimió bajito al sentir succiones en su cuello cada vez más fuertes, debiendo aferrarse a la amplia espalda de su pareja. Tocarle fue muy placentero, así que continuó pasando sus manos por los músculos bien trabajados, sintiendo como se tensaban bajo su toque. Pronto su núcleo ya no era el único que reaccionaba a las atenciones, su cuerpo también reflejaba la excitación en él.

Una mano de Vlad acarició su pierna, encontrando su camino en la parte interna de su muslo y reconociendo lo que el mayor quería, Danny separó las piernas dejando lugar para que su pareja se colocara entre ellas, estremeciéndose visiblemente cuando sintió la pelvis del otro presionar contra la suya de forma candente. Reconoció la dureza que se frotó contra su muslo se sintió completamente orgulloso de cómo podía dejar a su compañero con solo besarle, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho con el embarazo, pero sentir a Vlad excitado por él le gustó mucho. También supo que habían pasado el punto de no retorno; ambos estaban siendo presas de la lujuria. Deseó de tener a su pareja más cerca, sentir su energía erótica recorrerle el cuerpo, estar envuelto en su aroma… liberó energía fría invitando a su compañero. Pero Vlad estaba conformándose con besar su cuello, chupando y mordiendo, más algunas caricias en su muslo y su cadera. Danny sabía lo que quería, y dado que su pareja no se lo daba, se decidió a exigirlo.

"Vlad… Ah," Habló entre jadeos. "Tus colmillos… muérdeme. Quiero sentir tus colmillos."

El hombre gimió al escucharle y Danny echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose lo más provocador que pudo. Su núcleo vibrado mientras movía su cadera hacia arriba para frotarse con su pareja quien gruñó grave contra su piel. El joven halfa sonrió para sí mismo al sentir los afilados colmillos extendidos aun cuando Vlad estaba en su forma humana, reaccionando al instante a sus provocaciones.

"¿Estás seguro, Danny?" Preguntó su pareja con voz ronca, su aliento chocando contra su oído. Fuera de lo excitante que fue, debía admitir que le impactó escuchar a Vlad llamarle _Danny_ , el hombre no lo había hecho desde que se separaron.

"Sí… hazlo, muérdeme."

Su súplica al instante se convirtió en un chillido cuando sin previo aviso los colmillos se enterraron en su piel, en una mordida fuerte y salvaje, rompiendo los tejidos y sintió el ectoplasma que se escaba de la boca de Vlad manchar su camisa de pijama. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para tratar de contener sus gemidos, pues el hombre mantuvo su mordida un momento solo para extraer sus dientes y volver a clavarlos. Su cadera moviéndose en pequeñas embestidas que causaban una deliciosa fricción, el núcleo de Danny pulsó cada vez más acelerado, tan extasiado por las sensaciones que su energía comenzaba a escaparse hacia el ambiente.

Su cuello quedaría terriblemente marcado pero no le importaba, capturó el torso de su pareja atrayéndole y Vlad gruñó en su mordida cuando sus pechos entraron en contacto, sus núcleos uniéndose con energía intensa. Danny ahogó un grito, temblando, su cuerpo entero casi convulsionando con la placentera electricidad que sentía entrar en él, clavándose en su núcleo y estimulando cada punto erógeno de su cuerpo. Estaba en la cúspide del placer y su agitada respiración era visible como un humo frío por la energía que se le había escapado de golpe. Después de unos momentos, Vlad le soltó, apartándose lo suficiente para observarle desde arriba con curiosos ojos rojos. Danny dejó sus manos caer flácidas a los lados, sintiéndose débil, su respiración pesada poco a poco recuperándose.

"¿Acabaste…?" Vlad dudó y Danny notó que su aliento también era visible. Enseguida, sintió mejillas arder, muy avergonzado por lo que acaba de pasar y de lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacerle con solo atender su cuello.

"¡Estoy embarazado!" Siseó en su defensa. "Todo mi cuerpo está… sensible, muy pero muy extra sensible a todo."

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del hombre tenía clara autosatisfacción y orgullo, Danny frunció el ceño no conteniéndose las ganas de darle un ligero golpe en su hombro. Ese momento de pausa, fue como un balde de agua fría que cayó sobre Vlad. El chico pudo ver las emociones cambiar en sus ojos, incluso el color rojo se esfumó y su expresión se convirtió en una que él ya había visto antes. Era la misma que puso aquel día que le besó por primera vez, justo antes de que desapareciera, dejándole solo en aquel trozo de tierra en medio de la nada. Antes de poder pensarlo, el miedo le recorrió violentamente, pensando que sería desastroso si Vlad le abandonara con dos hijos… por reflejo trató de rodearle el cuello con los brazos, en un intento por mantenerle con él. El pánico en él solo aumentó cuando el halfa mayor tomó sus manos, retirándolas gentilmente de su cuerpo y se apartó, quitándose de encima de él. Respiró aliviado al ver que Vlad se sentaba junto a él, tomándole de la mano para transmitirle energía que compensara la que había desperdiciado.

"Vlad, porqué…" habló con intenciones de preguntar por qué se detuvo cuando, Danny todavía podía percibir en su energía que la excitación no había desaparecido para nada de su cuerpo y fugazmente lo corroboró al mirar lo abultado en sus pantalones.

"¿Qué significa esto, Daniel?" Preguntó el hombre. La extrema seriedad en su tono sumándose a que de nuevo volvía a ser _Daniel_ , hizo que bajara la mirada. Al no recibir respuesta, Vlad siguió. "Sé que no me has perdonado… entonces ¿Qué fue esto? ¿Fue solo sexo?"

El halfa menor abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella, en realidad no sabía por qué habían terminado en esa situación. Si bien Vlad le besó primero, Danny pudo haberlo evitado o frenarlo. Escuchó a Vlad soltar un resoplido, sin decir nada más, haciendo sus propias conclusiones dado que él no era capaz de darle una respuesta. Eso dejó a Danny con una horrible sensación amarga, y no le tomó más de un segundo tomar una decisión. Lo más rápido que pudo, se movió girando en la cama, aprovechando la sorpresa del otro para poder colocarse a horcajadas de él. Se había soltado del agarre del mayor, así que usó ambas manos para acariciar el núcleo todavía acelerado, jugando un poco con los botones de la camisa que estaban en el camino. Cuando Vlad consiguió reponerse de la sorpresa y quiso replicar, le calló con un beso corto en los labios, dejando que sus frentes estuvieran juntas después.

"Admito que no sé qué significa esto." Danny comentó siendo completamente sincero, dejando que su propia energía fluyera hacia el núcleo del mayor para que sintiera su sinceridad a través del vínculo. "No quiere decir que volveremos a estar juntos solo por… esto. Eso solo que… se siente bien y…"

"Es solo sexo." Vlad bufó, cortando al menor.

"Tal vez… no lo sé, quizá." Respondió Danny sintiéndose apenado, mortificado incluso. "En dado caso, sería injusto que solo yo haya… es decir, tu aun no…"

"No importa, no lo pienses demasiado, ya pasó." El hombre le dijo con calma incluso riendo un poco, tratando de restarle importancia, pero su cuerpo le traicionaba al reaccionar ante el más mínimo movimiento que Danny hacía sobre él.

"Puedo hacer que disfrutes." El menor susurró en un tono travieso, ondulando su cadera, frotando su trasero contra la entrepierna de su pareja quien no pudo reprimir un gemido. Vlad le miró analizando la situación, tratando de resistir lo que claramente quería y Danny le dio una caricia a su núcleo, comenzando a desabrochar los botones, sonriendo orgulloso al ver el deseo en los ojos del hombre.

"Te arrepentirás en la mañana." Comentó el mayor y Danny solo pudo reír un poco por lo bajo, sin detener su labor hasta tener la camisa blanca abierta.

"Sin duda." Respondió con sinceridad, pero eso no evitó que delineara el núcleo del mayor, sus dedos fríos rozando la piel que se erizaba bajo su tacto.

Se le escapó un pequeño gemido cuando de pronto el mayor volvió a besarle, Danny correspondiéndole. Esta vez ambos parecían ir con todo, besándose con mucha pasión y el halfa menor no perdió tiempo, acarició los pectorales sonriendo en el beso al tocar los pezones endurecidos, jugando con ellos. El hombre gruñó, sus manos fijándose en la cadera de Danny, murmurándole al oído que se moviera. Jadeó al sentir la excitación volver a su cuerpo rápidamente siendo afectado por las atenciones de su pareja, temblando al sentirle cada vez más salvaje. Vlad ya no estaba con vaciles, sus manos no estando quietas, abriéndose paso para meterse en los pantalones de Danny para poder tocarle directamente. Ambos no podían dejar de tocarse, encontrando las ropas estorbando el camino de sus manos. El muchacho rió cuando la desesperación de Vlad fue tal que usó intangibilidad para despojar a ambos de sus ropas, tirándolas con descuido al suelo.

Para la mortificación de Danny, una vez se encontró desnudo sobre su pareja en igual de condiciones, su confianza pareció abandonarle. Nervioso por la forma en que Vlad le recorría con la mirada, tomándose su tiempo para admirar su cuerpo. El muchacho incluso cruzó sus brazos sobre su torso, abrazándose a sí mismo al ser consciente de que su pareja le observaba tanto porque su figura había cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que estuvieron en una situación similar. Sin embargo, Vlad fue extremadamente dulce y compresivo. Besándole y acariciándole, murmurando con jadeos sobre lo atractivo extra que el embarazo le daba. Ya más tranquilo, volvió a perderse en el momento, estremeciéndose cuando el hombre llevó una mano a la entrepierna de Danny dándole algunas caricias en su virilidad y después bajó más corroborando la humedad de su canal. El menor gimió y sus propios colmillos estaban visibles, mordiendo el hombro de su pareja cuando con un movimiento suave, al fin le sintió dentro después de tantos meses. Fue algo especial, una sensación abrumadora al ser uno con el hombre que a pesar de todo todavía amaba.

"¿Puedes moverte, Danny?" Escuchó a Vlad susurrarle por el oído, habiéndole dado al chico un tiempo, pero por la forma en que sus manos casi pellizcaban su trasero estaba muy ansioso por que el vaivén iniciara.

Asintió con una sonrisa coqueta, comenzando a mecerse lentamente, ajustándose a la sensación de tener a su pareja en su interior y también experimentando con el ritmo hasta encontrar uno que no le causara molestias en su vientre distendido. Era lo que le gustaba de esa posición, estando él arriba se sentía en total control del acto, además sentía a Vlad invadiéndole muy profundo. También le gustaba cómo el hombre se lo comía con la mirada, sus manos en sus caderas ayudándole a mantener un ritmo que les fuera placentero. Su núcleo no había dejado de liberar pequeñas ondas de frío que se unían a la estática caliente que el mayor emitía, la lujuria de ambos sintiéndose en el ambiente. Pero un pequeño dolor en su pecho, le hizo frenar pese a lo bien que se la estaba pasando. Instintivamente supo lo que necesitaba, sus manos posándose en el núcleo del mayor, tomando energía para reponerse.

"Interesante." Murmuró para sí mismo al darse cuenta, que debía absorber energía de Vlad solo para que su núcleo no tenga problemas con la energía que se le escapaba por el acto sexual.

El hombre le miró con preocupación y aunque Danny alegó estar bien, su pareja negó con la cabeza y en cuidadosos movimientos consiguió girarles, reacomodándoles para que el muchacho quedara sobre su costado. Murmurándole sensual un "Te gustará, te lo aseguro, Danny."

Vlad le abrazó por detrás, de tal forma que una de sus manos encontrara su lugar sobre el núcleo del menor quien cerró los ojos ante lo agradable del contacto directo. La energía de su pareja siendo depositaba justo donde lo necesitaba en forma de rayos eléctricos que le habían temblar por el toque de erotismo que tenía. Apenas hizo un gemidito cuando Vlad usó su mano libre para levantarle una pierna, abriéndose paso en su húmedo canal, uniéndose de nuevo y empezando a embestirle. Con una mano Danny se aferró a la que su pareja tenía sobre su núcleo, y la otra bajó entre sus piernas, tocándose mientras disfrutaba de la nueva posición. Vlad le besaba el cuello, hombro y su espalda mientras le hacía el amor con fuerza, sacándole al halfa menor gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Cuando los embates del hombre comenzaron a ser erráticos, supo que Vlad estaba muy cerca de su clímax, de la misma forma que él lo estaba. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente nublada de placer, y no dudó en compartirlo con su pareja.

"Dentro, Vlad." Jadeó Danny, girando el rostro para poder encontrarse con los ojos rojos de su pareja. "Acaba dentro…quiero que me llenes."

La sorpresa no le duró mucho al hombre, comprendiendo de inmediato que estando Danny ya embarazado no tenía caso ser cuidadoso. Vlad no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar lo complacido que eso le hizo sentir, sonriendo ampliamente, aceleró sus embestidas hasta que con un gruñido grave derramó su semilla en lo profundo del cuerpo del menor. La sensación fue relativamente nueva para el joven halfa, y fue suficiente para llevarle al orgasmo. Le fascinó demasiado, sentir cómo era llenado y marcado por dentro por su pareja, de la misma forma que los rayos fuertes marcaron su núcleo. Danny cerró los ojos, el silencio reinando entre ambos mientras disfrutaban la sensación post orgásmica, recuperando el aliento y el pulso normal de sus núcleos. Hizo un ruido cuando Vlad se movió, saliendo de su cuerpo y apartándose. El muchacho no dijo nada ni se movió, en parte porque estaba agotado y en parte porque no quería romper la paz.

"Voy por algo para limpiarnos, Daniel." El mayor murmuró y vio al hombre desaparecer por el baño.

Al instante, Danny sintió sus ojos llenarse con lágrimas, aunque ahora no sabía exactamente porqué lloraba. Era una mezcla de lo maravilloso y placentero que se había sentido estar con ese hombre; más el enorme nudo en el corazón que le dejaba escuchar al mayor decirle cariñosamente _Danny_ solo para volver al _Daniel_ , no parecía hacerlo a consciencia pero no cambiaba que le dolía. El halfa mayor regresó con una toalla en sus manos, caminando hacia él con su cuerpo aun desnudo, sensualmente cubierto de marcas que Danny mismo hizo sin siguiera pensarlo durante la pasión. Era una vista muy erótica, costándole mucho desviar la mirada para evitar ser invadido por la lujuria de nuevo. Vlad subió a la cama, acercándose a Danny por la espalda de nuevo y aunque no estaba totalmente pegado a él, la cercanía se sentía muy íntima. Fue gentil al limpiarle, suavemente tocando su piel, quitando los diversos fluidos e incluso le ofreció cargarle a la ducha si lo deseaba. Danny negó, con ojos aguados y la pregunta de si estaba bien no tardó en llegar.

"Estoy muy cansado." Fue lo único que el muchacho alcanzó murmurar, no le extrañó que el mayor se tomara un momento para analizar cómo estaba la energía en su cuerpo.

"Tus reservas no se sienten tan bajas, Danny." Comentó Vlad, sin detener su trabajo de limpiarle. "Pero aún deberás tomar más para que estén completas… pero… ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿No te lastimé, o sí?"

Algo en la forma tan preocupada que sonaba su voz hizo a Danny perder los estribos, de inmediato enfureciéndose. Odió que Vlad se comportara tan amoroso, atento y dulce con él, mirándole con ojos cariñosos, tocándole con confianza como si de nuevo las cosas entre ellos estuvieran bien solo por haber tenido sexo. Si bien era cierto que Danny extrañaba ser tratado de esa forma y deseaba que la solución fuera así de sencilla; no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que ese hombre le traicionó y lastimó a su familia. Lo peor era que no podía culpar del todo al otro halfa, él mismo lo había buscado, dejándose llevar por la lujuria y lo disfrutó tanto que de no estar tan agotado querría repetirlo… ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse aún más furioso, pero también avergonzado.

"¡No me toques, Plasmius!" Siseó Danny y bruscamente golpeó la mano de Vlad, alejándola de su cuerpo. Aprovechó que estaba dándole la espalda para ocultar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, encogiéndose lo más que podía, deseando tener la voluntad para levantarse y huir. El halfa mayor, que había saltado de sorpresa por el repentino cambio en el otro, se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos pero respetando la petición del otro. Danny podía sentir su mirada clavada en su espalda, deduciendo a qué se debía la reacción del chico, hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro de resignación y habló con voz sería.

"Sabía que te arrepentirías. Pero aunque no te guste todavía necesitas mi energía." Dijo Vlad, extendiendo una mano brillando de energía rosa hacia el menor.

Danny le odió por ello pues sabía era verdad, necesitaba sus reservas llenas para alimentar a su bebito mientras estuviera en FentonWorks, no tenía otra opción. Sin embargo, la parte de estar arrepentido era más compleja, tanto que ni él mismo sabía cómo sentirse respecto a lo que ocurrió. Si bien haber tenido sexo con el hombre fue un impulso que no debió seguir, no podía asegurar que estaba completamente arrepentido, se había sentido muy bien en el momento y había satisfecho una necesidad que Danny estuvo ignorando por meses. Obviamente, se negaba a admitirlo en voz alta. Respiró profundo dándose valor y al fin giró para poder tomar la mano que le ofrecían, estremeciéndose cuando el flujo de energía se reinició. El erotismo se había desvanecido, quedando solo su agradable calidez, llenando lentamente sus debilitadas reservas.

Debía esperar unas dos horas más para que sus reservas estén completas, pero sus ojos se cerraban del cansancio, a pesar de que comenzó a sentir movimientos en su interior. Como siempre, su bebé decidiendo ponerse activo justamente cuando Danny pretendía dormir; se sonrojó al pensar que era sorprendente que la criatura no se haya puesto inquieta por tanto _ejercicio_ que sus padres hicieron. Salió del estupor cuando sintió una patadita muy fuerte, de esas que normalmente le causarían dolor por la energía del niño pero que esta vez la electricidad se disipó como si nada. Recordó que al estar unido con Vlad, el halfa mayor era capaz de absorber la energía de su hijo. Tan cansando como estaba, Danny solo buscó su comodidad, removiéndose en busca de más de esa energía cálida que no solo le nutría sino que también evitaba que su hijo le electrocutara.

"¿Daniel?" llamó Vlad, y los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta que sin percatarse terminó apoyado en el hombro del hombre, con sus dedos de la derecha entrelazados con la izquierda del otro halfa.

"No hablemos ahora… por favor. Discutamos mañana." Murmuró el muchacho, sin moverse de su posición.

Vlad pareció pensárselo unos eternos segundos, antes de asentir para luego sorprender a Danny al llevar sus manos unidas a su pecho haciendo que la palma del chico quedara contra su núcleo, el flujo de energía incrementándose por estar en contacto directo con la fuente. Le tomó unos momentos debatir sus opciones, llegando a la conclusión que después de lo que hicieron, era irrelevante si se acurrucaba en la atrayente y familiar calidez. Así que Danny rodó acercándose más al hombre, usándole de almohada cerró los ojos, dejando que la energía y el aroma masculino le adormecieran. No se quejó cuando Vlad le rodeó con un brazo, y sintió cómo les cubría con una sábana. Ninguno de los dos quiso continuar tratando de averiguar qué significaba lo que recién vivieron, o porqué parecían buscarse, solo disfrutaron. Danny se dijo que ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse o lamentarse de haber caído de nuevo en las redes de ese hombre.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Pues... emm...

No tenía planes de que los halfas llegaran tan lejos… a la hora de escribirlo solo salió así. Sin duda les traeré muchas complicaciones en muchos sentidos XD. Pero bueno, el casi lemon es un pequeño regalo para todos y espero no les moleste...

Eso sí, si la paranoia me domina después, cambiaré el Rating del fic.

Sé que hubo demasiadas descripciones de lugares de la guarida, pero en especial el laboratorio de Vlad me lo imagino como el que tiene en The ultimate enemy, solo que mucho más cuidado.

Los antojos de Danny curiosamente casi no han mencionado. Sobre las "Ciruelas del dragón" (me inspiré en la "Fruta del dragón") Danny dice que le gustan en el capitulo 19. Según Torrent of terror a Danny no le agradan mucho los tomates en su sándwich, me pareció divertido que como a muchas personas eso cambie en su embarazo.

Y no se me ocurre que más decir, así que solo quiero dar las gracias a los que llegaron a leer hasta este punto. Gracias por su paciencia, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Hasta la próxima.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
